Le fils du Déchu
by hachiko97412
Summary: Maryse tomba amoureuse d'un homme qu'elle croyait être un terrestre, ses parents n'ayant pas aimé la trahison de son frère aîné. Ils l'obligea à quitter l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle se rebellait et continua de le voir. Elle découvrit par la suite qu'elle est tombé amoureuse de Lucifer ce qui ne changea pas sa décision. BoyXBoy Mpreg
1. Prologue

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Ravie que tu as aimé les deux os que j'ai mis, voilà la nouvelle histoire**

**Alec Barton: Je suis contente que ça t'a plu les deux alors voilà la fics gagnante et que tu vas beaucoup aimer**

**LolliOta: Ravie que tu as aimé les deux os, je te laisse découvrir la nouvelle histoire **

**Lavigne 126: je te retrouve demain soir pour avoir tes idées que tu vas sans doute à avoir**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le prologue, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**_

Dans une chambre une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus était allongée sur son lit, elle était en train de pleurer en regardant une vielle photo. Sur la vielle photo il y avait un jeune homme lui ressemblant avec une version plus jeune d'elle, elle essuya ses larmes en rangeant la vielle photo dans le tiroir. Elle se leva de son lit et passa dans la salle de bain pour rincer son visage, elle sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre ses parents qui était dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner. Sa mère lui servit le petit déjeuner en fronçant les sourcils, la jeune femme ne répondit rien à son regard. Sa mère se retourna en comprenant les yeux rouges de sa fille, son père était en train de boire son café en lisant un rapport. Après son petit déjeuner elle se dirigea vers une salle d'entraînement comme elle était une chasseuse d'ombre, elle s'entraîna sur des cibles avec des poignards qu'elle lança avant de passer à la maîtrise des armes. Elle retourna chez elle et vit ses parents dans le salon en train de l'attendre, elle s'assit dans le canapé en face d'eux. Ses parents l'avaient inscrits dans l'académie d'Idris pour la former en chasseur d'ombre, elle accepta sans broncher son admission à l'académie. Peu de temps après elle fit sa rentrée, tous les élèves la reconnurent rapidement en sachant ce qui était arrivé à sa famille. Elle avala sa salive et ne fit apparaître aucun émotion face à leurs regards mauvais et dégoûtés, son frère aîné avait quitté l'ordre des Shadowhunter pour se marier avec une terrestre. C'était une trahison envers sa famille, de ce fait l'enclave l'avait renié et dépouillé de ses runes et rayé de l'arbre généalogique des Trueblood, elle fut désignée comme la seule héritière de sa famille. Ses parents avaient placé tout leurs espérances en elle, ils comptaient à ce qu'elle réussisse sa formation et ressorte diplômée et qu'elle se trouve un bon partit pour se marier de préférence une famille influence d'Idris. Les jours commençaient à devenir dure pour elle devant les moqueries des élèves étant une paria auprès de ses pairs, elle ignora les commentaires désobligeants sur elle et sa famille et rentra chez elle. Son père l'attendait à l'entrée de l'académie,

\- Papa appela la jeune femme

\- Maryse, je t'attendais. Je voulais te dire que l'enclave t'a chargé d'une mission en Italie, il s'agit d'un démon qui sévit en ce moment. Ils m'ont demandé personnellement de t'envoyer au vu de tes résultats excellents et tes performances aux combats. Alors montre-toi digne de notre famille déclara son père

\- Bien sûr père, je vous ferai honneur sourit Maryse

Son père lui accorda un sourire avant de la laisser partir, elle se rendit en Italie. Elle se présenta à l'institut de Rome qui l'accueillit temporairement, elle commença à traquer le démon. La jeune femme le trouva dans une ruelle sombre et le tua avec son maniement aux épées, elle termina sa mission avant de flâner dans la ville comme c'était le jour. Maryse trouva la fontaine à vœux, elle regarda les terrestres jeter des pièces en faisant un vœu. Elle passa devant un marchand de fleur et les contempla en sentant leur parfum,

\- Votre beauté fait pâlir de jalousie toutes ses belles fleurs complimenta une voix masculine

Maryse leva la tête pour trouver un homme qui était magnifique à ses yeux, il avait les cheveux noirs aux reflets rouges et les yeux rouges incandescents. Ses cheveux étaient mi-longs, il portait un costume noir sans cravate ou nœud de papillons.

\- Puis-je connaître le nom de cette belle femme que vous êtes ? Vous qui êtes en train de faner la beauté de ses fleurs par votre beauté demanda l'homme en lui prenant la main

\- Je m'appelle Maryse Trueblood se présenta Maryse en rougissant

\- Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer ma lys, je m'appelle Lucy se présenta l'homme en lui faisant un baisemain

La jeune femme rougissait devant le baisemain, l'homme lui fit un sourire charmeur.

\- Que fait une délicate fleur comme vous fait en Italie interrogea Lucy

\- Je me promenai, je n'ai pas eu la chance de visiter une ville comme Rome répondit Maryse

\- Eh bien vous avez eu de la chance de tomber sur moi, car je suis un guide très doué pour montrer les charmes et les beautés de cette ville. Mais si vous gente dame me permettez de vous la faire visiter proposa Lucy en présentant son bras

\- Avec joie, sourit Maryse

Ils se promenèrent dans la ville de Rome, Lucy lui montra les merveilles de Rome en lui expliquant les différentes structures des architectures. Le soleil se coucha bientôt ce qui interrompu leur promenade ensemble. Lucy prit la main de Maryse et lui fit un baisemain encore une fois,

\- Puis-je vous invitez à dîner avec moi et apprécier encore une fois votre beauté céleste proposa Lucy

\- Malheureusement j'ai des engagements ce soir refusa Maryse

\- Alors je vous propose Vendredi soir à dix-neuf heures devant le marchand de fleurs proposa Lucy

\- J'accepte volontiers votre invitation accepta Maryse en rougissant

\- J'ai hâte d'être à vendredi pour vous revoir ma lys, l'éclat de vos yeux vont me manquer déclara Lucy

Maryse rougit encore plus sous les compliments de Lucy, ce dernier lui fit un baisemain avant de la laisser partir. Elle rentra à l'institut de Rome et tomba sur son lit en soupirant rêveuse, elle se reprit soudainement en se frappant la joue pour se dire qu'elle n'était pas une adolescente avec des hormones mais une adulte responsable. La semaine passa rapidement pour Maryse qui était stressée à l'idée de revoir Lucy, elle s'habilla en mettant une robe noire fendu sur la cuisse. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignon avec quelques mèches, la jeune femme sentit ses mains tremblées et moites à l'idée de son rendez-vous galant. Elle se dirigea au point de rendez-vous, elle attendit Lucy qui arriva dans un costume sobre noir sans cravate. Il prit la main de Maryse pour faire un baisemain,

\- Je suis heureux de vous revoir ma lys, vous êtes en beauté ce soir. Je crois que les hommes qui vous verront à mon bras seront jaloux ayant une beauté telle que vous complimenta Lucy

\- Vous êtes aussi magnifique ce soir répondit Maryse en rougissant légèrement

Lucy sourit charmeur et l'emmena dans un restaurant où il avait réservé, le serveur les mit à l'écart. L'homme était galant et tira sa chaise pour la laissait s'asseoir, Maryse était charmée par la galanterie de son soupirant. Le serveur emmena une bouteille de vin pour eux,

\- Parlez-moi de vous, ou vous préférez garder le mystère qui vous entoure tel un lys qui cache son odeur sourit Lucy

\- J'ai 20 ans et j'aurais mes 21 ans au mois d'octobre, j'habite chez mes parents. J'aime cuisiner chez moi, je suis encore en formation dans une école. Et cet école m'a envoyé pour me former à certains choses raconta Maryse

\- Vous avez des frères et des sœurs, questionna Lucy

Maryse eut un regard triste en souvenant de son frère aîné Max, l'homme lui prit la main en la serrant dans sa main.

\- J'ai un frère aîné, enfin j'avais un frère aîné. Il s'appelait Max, j'étais proche de lui mais il a quitté l'entreprise familiale pour épouser l'amour de sa vie et partir loin de moi. Mes parents l'ont renié, chaque jour qu'il fait mon frère me manque beaucoup. Excusez-moi je ne voulais pas pleurer renfila Maryse en essuyant ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues

\- C'est tout à fait normal, vous aimez votre frère. Les parents peuvent parfois contrôler la vie de leurs enfants sans prendre en compte de leurs sentiments consola Lucy

\- Mais j'aime mes parents donc j'accepte de ce qu'ils veulent pour moi décréta Maryse

\- Mais vous, qu'est ce que vous voulez dans votre vie réellement ? Vous avez des rêves, des inspirations pour l'avenir n'est ce pas interrogea Lucy

La jeune femme resta muette à ses questions en comprenant qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait dans sa vie, elle baissa la tête en se cachant derrière sa frange.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire de ma vie, disons que toute ma vie était tracée répondit Maryse

\- Un jour, il faudra que vous voulez par vous-même, ce jour vous vous sentirez libre comme jamais sourit Lucy charmeur

Elle était éblouie par son sourire charmeur, le serveur apporta leur repas pour qu'ils puissent manger. Maryse mangea son repas en buvant son verre de vin,

\- Nous parlons sur moi mais que dire de vous ? Parlez-moi de vous proposa Maryse

\- Que dire sur moi ? Que je suis en compagnie d'une belle jeune femme, pour dire sur moi je suis un homme qui gère un entreprise que j'ai monté moi-même après avoir été expulsé par mon père. Je me suis rebellé contre lui car je n'avais pas approuvé certains projets qu'il avait conçu que j'ai essayé de détruire raconta Lucy plongé dans un souvenir lointain

\- Et votre mère demanda Maryse curieuse par son histoire

\- Je n'ai pas de mère, seul mon père m'a élevé avec mes frères et sœurs. Rassurez-vous c'était il y a bien longtemps rassura Lucy en souriant en coin

Elle se sentit charmée, ils discutèrent ensemble durant le dîner. Après le dîner ils allèrent se promener sur le long des rues de Rome, ils marchèrent jusqu'à un pont qui donnait une vue impressionnante sur la basilique de St Pierre.

\- C'est magnifique comme vue souffla Maryse

\- La vue n'est pas aussi belle quand vous êtes prés de moi commenta Lucy

Maryse sourit et se tourna vers lui, ils se regardaient et Lucy se pencha vers elle en lui caressant la joue. Il l'embrassa d'un baiser innocent, la jeune femme sentit des papillons dans son estomac en se rendant compte qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de son soupirant. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle,

\- Je voudrais vous revoir si vous me le permettez proposa Lucy

\- J'accepte de vous revoir encore une fois accepta Maryse

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois avant que la jeune femme ne parte vers l'institut de Rome, elle était en train de penser à son premier baiser avec Lucy. Pendant plusieurs semaines ils se revoyaient malgré que Maryse était retournée à Idris, ses parents avaient remarqué le sourire rêveuse de leur fille surtout sa mère. Elle en parla avec son mari,

\- Adam, je crois que notre fille est amoureuse de quelqu'un conclu la mère de Maryse

\- Tu le crois ou tu penses qu'elle est amoureuse réellement Marisa demanda Adam en regardant sa femme

\- Je pense qu'elle est amoureuse vraiment, elle sort assez souvent depuis sa mission en Italie. Elle a dû le rencontrer là-bas déduit Marisa

\- Essaye de te renseigner auprès de sa famille comme ça, on pourrait discuter de son future mariage avec la famille du garçon souligna Adam

Elle hocha la tête et attendit quelques jours, elle suivit Maryse qui repartait pour son rendez-vous galant avec Lucy. Elle se cacha avec une rune d'invisibilité et vit sa fille regarder sa montre devant un marchand de fleur qui était leur point de rendez-vous, elle aperçut un homme dans un costume sobre noire s'approcher d'elle. Sa fille sauta à son cou en l'embrassant, ils partirent se promener. Marisa remarqua que l'homme était un terrestre ce qui la mit dans une fureur sans précédant, elle rentra chez elle et informa son mari de la rencontre de leur fille avec un terrestre. Pendant ce temps Maryse était en train de se promener avec Lucy à travers le pont et trouva des cadenas accroché sur des grillages, la jeune femme regarda un couple en train de verrouiller le cadenas qui symbolisait leur amour.

\- Je trouve que ce geste est très beau ils scellaient leur amour par un cadenas pour montrer leur amour éternelle envers l'un et l'autre déclara Maryse

\- Alors que penses-tu de montrer notre amour éternelle toi et moi proposa Lucy en sortant un cadenas en or

\- Lucy rougis Maryse

Lucy se mit à genoux devant elle en présentant le cadenas

\- Maryse Trueblood, je suis tombé amoureux de toi et je veux sceller mon amour éternel que j'éprouve pour toi dans ce cadenas alors voudrais-tu me faire plaisir et me rendre un homme plus heureux de sceller notre amour à ce grillage proposa Lucy en montrant le cadenas en or

\- Oui, je veux sceller notre amour, je suis follement amoureuse de toi et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Lucy déclara Maryse en sautant à son cou pour l'embrasser

Ils s'embrassaient passionnément, ils allaient sceller le cadenas contre le grillage. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau amoureusement, ils se promenèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'heure où Maryse devait partir. Elle rentra chez elle encore sur un petit nuage, elle rentra et ne vit pas ses parents en train de l'attendre dans le salon.

\- Maryse, nous devons parler déclara Adam d'une voix fort

\- Oui père demanda Maryse

\- Assis-toi ordonna sa mère furieuse mais en se contrôlant

Maryse s'assit en face de ses parents, elle sentit un mauvais pressentiment dans son cœur. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu ses parents ainsi c'était le jour où Max avait décidé de quitter le monde obscur pour épouser une terrestre,

\- Je t'ai suivit jusqu'à Rome, je t'ai vu avec ce terrestre avec qui tu fricotes fulmina Marisa

\- Nous te donnons le choix définitif Maryse, tu romps tout lien avec lui ordonna Adam

Maryse était sidérée par la décision de ses parents et le choix qu'elle devait faire, la jeune femme se rappela de la question de Lucy concernant ses rêves et ses inspirations dans son avenir. Elle avait baissé la tête avant de le relever déterminée,

\- Il n'est pas question que je romps tout lien avec lui, je suis amoureuse de lui et je veux faire ma vie avec lui. S'il faut je prendrai le même chemin que Max décréta Maryse

\- IL N'EST PAS QUESTION QUE NOTRE FAMILLE SUBISSE ENCORE UNE FOIS UNE HUMILIATION PAR CONSEQUENT MARYSE TU NE REMETS PLUS LE PIED HORS DE CETTE MAISON JUSQU'A TON FUTUR MARIAGE QUE J'AURAI DECIDER MOI-MÊME gronda Adam en se levant

Sa fille se leva à son tour furieuse,

\- J'AI 20 ANS ET JE PEUX DECIDER PAR MOI-MÊME, JE NE VEUX QUE LUI ET SEULEMENT LUI rétorqua Maryse d'un ton dur

\- J'ai tout les droits Maryse, je jure sur l'ange que si tu le revois une fois. J'irais voir un sorcier pour effacer ton existence dans son esprit menaça Adam d'une manière froide

\- Maryse était prise d'effroi devant la menace de son père, Marisa sentit son cœur tomber à la vue de sa fille malheureuse.

\- Après que tu sois diplômé de l'académie, tu vas épouser un chasseur d'ombre que j'aurai choisit pour toi, d'ici là tu vas te tenir à carreaux de ce terrestre ou je vais mettre à exécution ma menace décréta Adam

La jeune femme se leva et couru dans sa chambre pour pleurer, elle se jeta sur son lit et pleura de tout son soûl. Elle s'endormit épuisée d'avoir pleuré son amour perdu, quelques jours plus tard elle écouta son père en s'arrêtant d'aller voir Lucy. Elle était malheureuse, un jeune homme aux cheveux blond presque blanche aux yeux bleus qui se prénomma Valentin. Maryse pensa aux explications de Valentin, elle fut tentée par son charme de leader. Elle décida de devenir amie avec lui, elle voulait reformer les règles de l'enclave pour qu'elle épouser l'homme qu'elle aime. Entre-temps la relation entre Adam et Maryse se dégradait considérablement, après avoir eu encore une fois sa dispute avec son père. Elle sortit de la maison sans se retourner, la jeune femme prit un portail pour Rome. Maryse se rendit devant le marchand de fleur pour essayer de retrouver Lucy, elle attendit un bon moment avant de réaliser que l'homme qu'elle aimait devait passer à autre chose. Elle était sur le point de partir,

\- Ma lys, est ce-toi demanda une voix masculine

Maryse se retourna pour voir Lucy dans son costume, elle eut les larmes aux yeux et se jeta dans ses bras en l'embrassant passionnément. La pluie se mit à tomber sur eux,

\- Je veux t'appartenir ce soir, je veux être dans tes bras déclara Maryse

L'homme l'embrassa encore une fois et l'emmena dans une vielle maison assez loin de tout, il la porta dans ses bras jusqu'à dans la chambre. Il la fit s'allonger sur le lit,

\- Tu es sûr de toi demanda Lucy en lui caressant sa joue

\- Je veux t'offrir ma virginité souffla Maryse avec les yeux plein de désir et d'amour

\- D'accord accepta Lucy

Il l'embrassa langoureusement et lui fit l'amour passionnément, Maryse se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de son amant avant de s'endormir dans ses bras. Quelques heures plus tard elle se réveilla en souriant heureuse et trouva Lucy torse nu au bord du lit en le regardant dormir paisiblement,

\- Bonjour, ma Lys salua Lucy

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Maryse en se levant du lit

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement quand ils entendirent du bruit à l'extérieur, Lucy rompit le baiser en grondant de manière menaçante

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai baissé ma garde et ils m'ont retrouvé gronda Lucy

\- Un problème demanda Maryse

\- Reste ici et ne bouge pas je vais me débarrasser de ses gêneurs sourit Lucy en se levant

Il sortit de la chambre pour sortir de la vielle maison, en croyant l'homme qu'elle aime être en danger, elle se rhabilla rapidement et sortir dehors pour trouver des chasseurs d'ombre en train de combattre Lucy. Elle se cacha discrètement pour écouter leurs conversations,

\- Nous t'avons enfin retrouvé déclara le chasseur

\- Nous allons te bannir dans ta dimension démoniaque cracha un autre chasseur

\- Vous croyez me faire peur petits Nephilims se moqua Lucy

\- Nous n'avons pas peur de toi Lucifer le roi des enfers et un démon supérieur rétorqua un chasseur

Maryse mit la main sur sa bouche en entendant la vraie identité de son amant, Lucifer fit un sourire machiavélique en regardant les chasseurs d'ombres qui commençaient à l'attaquer. Il sauta dans les airs en volant de ses ailes d'ange noir qui apparurent. Il montra son vrai visage, ses cheveux devinrent longs en arborant des mèches rouges. Ses yeux rouges avaient un iris fendu noire au milieu, des griffes poussaient au niveau de sa main. Le plus étonnant était des flammes rouges sangs qui dansaient en forme de couronne au niveau de sa tête,

\- Vous croyez faire le poids contre moi, le roi des enfers qui règne sur les neufs royaumes démoniaques déclara Lucifer en faisant exploser sa magie démoniaque

Les chasseurs d'ombres prirent peur en sentant l'aura démoniaque de Lucifer, ce dernier leva la main et lança une boule de feu noire sur eux en les faisant détruire. Il redescendit sur la terre en reniflant de dédain en regardant les tas de cendres par terre, il se tourna vers la maison et se figea en voyant Maryse avec un poignard qu'elle avait apporté avec elle.

\- Ma Lys souffla Lucifer

\- Tu m'as mentit, tu savais qui j'étais et tu t'es moqué de moi fulmina Maryse

Elle se jeta sur lui pour se battre, le démon esquiva toutes ses attaques avant d'attraper ses poignets en l'attirant dans ses bras. Elle frappa son torse

\- LÂCHE-MOI, DEMON JE TE DETESTE, JE TE HAIS. JE TE HAIS, JE TE HAIS. JE t'aime pleura Maryse en se refugiant dans ses bras

\- Je ne t'ai jamais trompé Maryse, au départ je voulais vraiment m'amuser mais je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Pour moi mon amour pour toi est un vrai amour éternel, tout ce que je t'ai dit est vrai. Ma Lys je t'aime déclara Lucifer

Maryse sanglota et se jeta sur ses lèvres, le démon la serra dans ses bras et l'amena encore une fois dans la chambre. Quand Maryse se réveilla plus tard, elle vit un mot de Lucifer avec une rose rouge avec un pétale qui était blanche.

\- Ma Lys, je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir quitté ainsi mais je devais partir car ton peuple m'avait remarqué, sache que je reviendrai te chercher pour faire de toi ma reine. Je te laisse cette rose rouge enchanté qui ne se fanera jamais car elle représente mon amour éternel pour toi et ce pétale blanc pour rappeler ta pureté que tu m'as donné. Il n'y a pas de différence entre cette vie et la suivante puisque nous sommes nés de la précédente, un poème qui m'a inspiré en te regardant dormir. Je t'aime pour l'éternité ton Lucy lut Maryse

Elle respira l'odeur de la rose et lâcha une larme, elle se rhabilla avant de partir en cachant la lettre de Lucifer dans sa poche. Ses parents furent en colère de sa disparation après avoir cru qu'elle était morte surtout au sujet de la rumeur de l'apparition de Lucifer, elle retourna à l'académie et continua à attendre Lucifer. Après être diplômée à l'académie Adam la fiança de force avec Robert Lightwood, elle accepta en priant que son amant vienne la chercher. Peu de temps après elle remarqua l'absence de ses règles, en cachette elle fit un test de grossesse et attendit dans la salle de bain. Elle regarda le test avant de sourire de joie devant le résultat, la jeune femme s'assit et réfléchit avant d'écrire un message de feu à son fiancé. Robert le retrouva devant le lac Lynn,

\- Tu voulais me parler Maryse décréta Robert curieux

\- Oui, Robert. Je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose de capital pour sauver nos deux familles décréta Maryse

\- Qu'est ce que c'est questionna Robert

\- Je voudrais que tu rompes nos fiançailles, je ne peux pas t'épouser. Je suis désolé s'excusa Maryse

\- Pourquoi donc interrogea Robert confus

Maryse prit une profonde respiration et montra le test de grossesse, elle lui expliqua sa liaison avec le roi des enfers Lucifer dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Robert l'écouta sans broncher avant de prendre une grande inspiration,

\- Malgré ce que je sais, je veux t'épouser juste pour que toi et l'enfant ne soient pas tués ou châtiés. Il ou elle portera mon nom ainsi tout le monde croira que l'enfant est le mien enfin c'est ta décision à toi maintenant proposa Robert

\- D'accord, je te remercie Robert d'être compréhensif à mon égard remercia Maryse

Il hocha la tête à son sujet, quelques jours plus tard ils se marièrent ensemble. Ils attendirent un mois pour annoncer à tout le monde la grossesse de Maryse, plus tard elle mit au monde un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus. Robert était fou de joie en voyant le bébé, ils le prénommèrent Alexander Gédéon Lightwood. Maryse était en train de se promener avec Alec au bord du lac Lynn,

\- Il n'y a pas de différence entre cette vie et la suivante puisque nous sommes nés de la précédente cita une voix masculine

Elle se figea à l'entente du poème, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et se tourna pour voir Lucifer devant elle.

\- Ma lys, je suis content de te voir sourit Lucifer

\- Lucy sourit Maryse

Le démon vit le bébé dans ses bras, il fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle souriait en s'approchant de lui.

\- Je te présente ton fils Alexander, je suis désolée Lucy car je devais protéger notre fils alors j'ai épousé un chasseur d'ombre pour le sauver s'excusa Maryse

\- Je te comprends rassura Lucifer

Il prit son fils dans ses bras qui ouvrit les yeux, Alec fronça les sourcils en le regardant avant de se rendormir. Robert vient les rejoindre et les trouva, il reconnu Lucifer qui portait Alec dans ses bras.

\- Dans cette vie elle est ta femme mais à sa mort elle deviendra ma reine, je te la confie avec mon fils décréta Lucifer

\- Je prendrai soin d'elle et d'Alec promit Robert

\- Nomme-le comme tu veux mais pour moi il sera Alec déclara Lucifer

Maryse eut les larmes aux yeux et hocha la tête en prenant son fils, pour plus de sûretés Lucifer scella la magie d'Alec pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Quand Alec eut un an Valentin voulut attaquer avec les membres du cercle lors des accords, Jocelyn et Luke sauvèrent la situation avant que la rousse ne disparaisse avec la coupe mortelle. Maryse ayant peur qu'on soupçonne la vraie nature de son fils demanda un transfert pour gérer la direction de New-York, au fil du temps elle mit au monde deux enfants qui étaient les enfants de Robert. Malgré qu'Alec ne fût pas son fils, il l'aimait tout comme si il était le sien. Lorsqu'il eut dix ans Robert et Maryse adoptèrent un jeune garçon qui était le fils du parabataï de Robert, plus tard Jace et Alec devinrent parabataï ensemble. Autre-part Lucifer était sur son trône, une jeune femme avec un visage décomposé sur le côté s'inclina devant lui.

\- Tu m'as fait venir demanda la jeune femme

\- Oui, je voudrais que tu ailles sur terre pour que tu puisses protéger cet enfant ordonna Lucifer en lui montrant la photo d'Alec

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule, je suis un démon et le bourreau de l'enfer pas une nounou réfuta la démone

\- Cet enfant est mon fils Mazekeen, je t'ai choisit car tu es le plus fidèle de mes démons. Tu le protégeras de ta vie est ce clair ordonna Lucifer

Mazekeen accepta la mission et se rendit sur terre, elle entra dans l'institut sans bruit et suivit l'odeur du sang de Lucifer qui coulait dans les veines d'Alec. Elle entra dans la chambre du couple et le vit endormit dans son berceau, le bébé ouvrit les yeux en la regardant.

\- Non mais quel mocheté ces enfants humains grimaça Mazekeen

Alec se mit à sourire ce qui ne plut pas à la démone, elle grondait pour le faire peur ce qui le fit rire encore plus.

\- Vraiment je te hais sale mioche déclara Mazekeen

* * *

**Review ? **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'irritation d'Alec et l'apparition de Valentin. Bisous glacées. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Ravie que le prologue t'ai plus voilà la suite **

**Maia 0067: Beaucoup de remue-ménage avec bébé Alec mais encore beaucoup de remue-ménage XD Tu es la seule à aimer le surnom de ucifer**

**VarisVaris: Merci pour ton review**

**Alec Barton: Ne t'en fais pas il y aura des moments entre les deux, je suis contente que ça t'ai plus allez la suite **

**Lavigne 126: Pour ton idée je vais faire autrement car tu devras relire le prologue car Lucifer a mis un sceau pour maintenir la magie d'Alec mais j'essayerai de faire un autre moyen entre les deux et aussi oui Maze dans la série de Lucifer. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 1, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 1**_

Alec se réveilla comme à son habitude en se rendant dans sa salle de bain, il prit son bain et se rendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner avant d'essayer de s'échapper en voyant sa sœur Isabelle aux fourneaux. Malheureusement pour lui sa sœur le vit et le força à manger sa bouilli qui ressemblait plus à du vomi pour lui, fort heureusement son parabataï Jace lui sauva la vie en déclarant avoir une mission. Il dévida tranquillement sans se faire remarquer d'Isabelle, il soupira en réalisant que la mission était à la barbe de l'enclave. Ils firent leur mission avant de rentrer, Alec alla s'entraîner au tir à l'arc avant d'aller s'entraîner aux combats. Plus tard Jace revient le voir pour une autre mission qui était au pandémonium, il roula des yeux en voyant sa sœur dans ses tenues excentrique. Ils se rendirent tous au Pandémonium, la jeune femme alla faire l'appât pour le démon et ils le capturèrent ensemble. Jace le tua avant d'entendre le cri d'une rousse qui avait vu toute la scène, son ami avec des lunettes vient la chercher et la fit sortir loin d'eux sans les voir. Jace la regarda partir et durant tout le trajet il convainquit sa fratrie de la possibilité que la rousse soit une chasseuse d'ombre, le noiraud le dissuada en pensant qu'elle était une terrestre avec la seconde vue. Ils rentrèrent à l'institut pour se reposer, Alec alla faire son rapport auprès de l'enclave. Isabelle l'avertis que Jace avait de nouveau disparu ce qui l'énerva encore plus, il attendit le retour de son parabataï en imaginant plusieurs façons de le tuer sous le regard amusé d'Isabelle. Ils entendirent la sonnette de l'ascenseur et le vit avec la rousse dans les bras, ils l'emmenèrent dans l'infirmerie et attendirent son réveil. Jace leur expliqua qu'un démon était en train de la poursuivre et l'avait mordu, il lui avait gravé une rune ce qui énerva encore plus Alec qui le gronda sur son irresponsabilité et son inconscience au sujet de la jeune femme rousse qui pourrait devenir une damnée. Son parabataï lui rappela qu'elle était une chasseuse d'ombre, entre-temps elle se réveilla et découvrit le monde obscur par les explications de Jace. Elle fut appelée par son meilleur ami et Jace l'emmena dans l'institut, le blond vit la police tourner autour de l'institut.

\- Est-ce qu'ils vont rentrer demanda la rousse

\- Non, nos barrières les repoussent. Ils vont tourner autour avant de partir répondit Jace

\- Clary, tu es sûr qu'il pourrait nous aider demanda le jeune homme aux lunettes

\- Il est le seul à pouvoir m'aider à retrouver ma mère alors ne t'en fais pas Simon rassura Clary

Alec sentit une migraine venir en voyant le jeune homme en train de parler sans s'arrêter, le blond revient les voir après avoir parler avec Hodge.

\- Hodge veut te parler décréta Jace

\- D'accord répondit Clary en voulant des réponses

\- On y va sourit Simon

\- Pas toi, il ya des runes partout refusa Jace

\- Il vient avec moi Jace commenta Clary en tenant la main de Simon

\- Les runes risquent de tuer ton petit copain avertis Jace

\- Je suis son ami rectifia Simon

\- Meilleur ami renchérit Clary

\- D'accord accepta Jace blasé

\- Je n'ai pas peur des runes alors fais péter ses runes d'ailleurs c'est quoi les runes sourit Simon en essayant de paraître cool

Isabelle se leva de sa chaise ce qui fit rouler des yeux son frère en sachant qu'elle allait jouer son numéro de charme,

\- Les runes nous servent à accroître nos facultés expliqua Isabelle en passant sa stèle sur sa rune angélique

\- C'est chaud, je veux dire c'est chouette bredouilla Simon

\- Je suis Isabelle Lightwood et le grand derrière moi c'est Alec se présenta Izzy

\- Je suis Lewis je veux dire Simon Lewis en fait Lewis c'est mon nom de famille bredouilla Simon

\- Simon est ce que tu vas aller bien demanda Clary

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour moi rassura Simon

\- Je m'occupe de ton meilleur ami, je vais justement préparer le petit déjeuner signala Isabelle

\- Je pense que les runes sont moins dangereuses tout compte fait nargua Jace

Elle lui tira la langue puérilement avant d'emmener Simon avec elle, Alec soupira en sentant que les jours à venir risquaient d'être mouvementés. Après avoir conversés avec Hodge, ils se rendirent au Pandémonium pour chercher une amie sorcière de Clary, ils retrouvèrent la boîte de nuit vide.

\- Super qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant demanda Alec agacé

\- Je connais un excellent moyen informa Jace

\- NON cria le duo de fratrie

\- Simple suggestion répondit Jace en haussant ses épaules

\- Quoi donc, je suis prés à tout pour sauver ma mère déclara Clary

Jace lui parla des frères silencieux pour débloquer sa mémoire, la rousse accepta malgré tout de voir les frères silencieux. Ils se rendirent tous au cimetière pour voir les frères silencieux, Alec prit son frère à part. Jace s'arrêta pour savoir de quoi il voulait lui parler,

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a questionna Jace

\- Je trouve que tu vas trop vite en besogne avec cette fille, on ne sait pas qui elle est. Elle pourrait être une espionne du cercle signala Alec

\- Tu me fais confiance alors tout va bien rassura Jace

Alec soupira et les suivit jusqu'à l'entrée de la citée des os, Clary sentit un frisson en voyant la grillage menaçant de la citée.

\- Ce n'est pas rassurant en tout cas souffla Clary

\- Bon on y va lança Simon en marchant vers la citée

\- Pas toi, refusa Jace

\- Surprise, surprise, tu vas me dire que les runes vont me tuer et autre chose. Tu sais j'ai déjà vu les films marrant et je sais que les personnes marrantes qu'on abandonne en arrière se font tuer rétorqua Simon

\- Tu peux y aller invita Jace

Simon amorça un geste pour rentrer quand Jace le stoppa en lui disant que les protections angélique de la cité allaient le tuer, Alec soupira longuement et confirma les paroles de son parabataï. Isabelle se dévoua pour surveiller Simon qui se mit à parler encore une fois avec Clary,

\- Je vais faire un tour parce que je sature là soupira Alec

Il alla faire un tour et entendit un mouvement silencieuse ce qui le fit sourire, il retourna vers sa sœur et le terrestre qui continua de parler sans cesse.

\- Excuse-moi mais tu ne peux pas stopper s'agaça Alec

\- Il est toujours charmant demanda Simon

\- Il est l'aîné alors la couronne est toujours lourde c'est pour ça avoua Isabelle

Clary et Jace sortirent de la citée, la rousse avait une marque sur son front. Simon se précipita sur elle pour la soutenir,

\- Clary, est ce que ça va s'inquiéta Simon

\- Valentin est mon père avoua Clary les larmes aux yeux

\- Sa mémoire est bloquée par un puissant sort déclara Jace

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Ils rentrèrent à l'institut pour essayer de trouver le sorcier qui avait effacé la mémoire de Clary, le noiraud alla prendre son bain et s'endormit un peu épuisé par tout ce qu'il se passait. Plus tard Isabelle vint dans sa chambre pour le prévenir qu'ils avaient trouvé le sorcier qui avait effacé la mémoire de Clary, il était dans sa chambre en train de se préparer quand sa sœur entra encore une fois en choisissant des vêtements pour aller à la fête. Il roula des yeux et sortit pour enchanter ses flèches, Izzy était en train de regarder ses flèches.

\- Je ne sens pas du tout cette mission révéla Alec

\- Tu dis ça parce que Jace s'intéresse à cette fille au lieu que nous étions que tout les trois n'est ce pas ? Pour moi c'est intéressant car nous étions toujours mission-institut-mission encore une fois alors que la c'est fun expliqua Isabelle

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu Izzy, cette fille est en train de nous mettre dans le pétrin et Jace fonce tête baissé pour elle. Je ne sais pas combien de règles on a enfreinte pour elle fulmina Alec

Sa sœur le regarda s'exprimer sans rien dire, quand il avait finis elle lui sourit de connivence. Il roula des yeux en la regardant,

\- Ça te fait du bien de tout déballer sourit Isabelle

\- Un peu sourit Alec

Elle éclata de rire avant de rejoindre Jace et Clary ainsi que Simon, la rousse tira sur sa robe en cuir emprunté à Izzy.

\- Ce n'est pas trop, j'espère demanda Clary en rougissant

\- Tu es parfaite complimenta Jace

\- Tu as l'air d'une fille qui a oublié son numéro de téléphone dans les toilettes critiqua Alec en passant devant

\- ALEC grondaient Jace et Isabelle

Ils se dirigèrent vers un immeuble d'où une des fenêtres avait des jeux de lumières, Jace passa devant des motos démoniaques et versa de l'eau bénite en ricanant ce qui fit rire Isabelle et sourire Alec. Clary et Simon levèreent leurs sourcils sans commentaire, ils arrivèrent dans l'immeuble et entrèrent dans l'appartement pour voir plusieurs personnes en train de danser dans un salon. Des vampires vinrent chercher des noises à Jace,

\- Eh bien, eh bien intervient une voix masculine

Les personnes s'écartaient en laissant un homme asiatique habillé d'un chemise blanche avec une veste violet sans pantalon ce qui fit rougir Alec légèrement, les vampires se mirent à se plaindre avant de se faire renvoyer sèchement par l'asiatique.

\- Je ne crois pas avoir invité des Shadowhunter à ma fête constata l'homme

\- Tu m'as envoyé une invitation lâcha Isabelle en brandissant une invitation

\- Je devais être bourré se dit l'homme

\- Magnus Bane, nous devons parler déclara Jace en croisant ses bras pour intimider l'asiatique

\- Vous pouvez rester grâce cette beauté complimenta Magnus

\- Merci remercièrent Isabelle, Jace et Clary

\- Quoi s'écria Magnus

Les trois se regardaient entre eux alors que l'archer voulut se frapper le visage,

\- Je parlais de celui aux yeux bleus indiqua Magnus en pointant Alec

Alec se mit à rougir violemment devant le sourire charmeur de Magnus, le sorcier vit la rousse ce qui le fit sourire encore plus.

\- Et Clary, tu es devenu une belle jeune femme, viens avec moi proposa Magnus

\- Comment vous l'a connaissez demanda Simon en voulant les suivre

Jace le retient en arrière, l'archer surveilla la foule en grimaçant au niveau de la musique trop forte. Isabelle vient les prévenir de l'enlèvement de Simon par les vampires, le blond jura et alla prévenir Clary pendant qu'Alec soupira encore une fois. Ils se dirigèrent vers un cimetière pour prendre des armes, le noiraud fouilla et ne trouva pas ce qu'il voulait.

\- Je vais devoir retourner à l'institut car il n'y a pas un arc et des flèches, informa Alec

\- D'accord, on se retrouve là-bas signala Jace

Alec était sur le point de partir quand il retourna sur ses pas,

\- Tu sais que je te fais confiance alors ne dis jamais plus ça décréta Alec

\- Je sais et nous sommes un sourit Jace

\- Parabataï sourit Alec en lui serrant la main

\- Parabataï sourit Jace en serrant sa main aussi

\- J'y vais commenta Alec

\- Fais attention à toi avertis Jace

\- Tu sais qu'elle est avec moi sourit Alec

Il le laissa avec Clary, Jace retourna vers elle et l'aida à se préparer. La rousse se mâchouilla la lèvre inférieure en se posant plein de question,

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont revenir questionna Clary

\- Qui ça Izzy et Alec ? Ils vont revenir, ils sont comme ma sœur et mon frère. Nous avons grandi ensemble et entraîner ensemble révéla Jace

\- Alec ne m'aime pas beaucoup pourtant constata Clary

\- Alec n'aime personne de toute façon, il est mon parabataï. Quand nous nous battons nos deux cœurs forment qu'un seul expliqua Jace

\- Si l'un d'eux vient à mourir demanda Clary

\- L'autre vivra avec un morceau de son âme répondit Jace

Il l'aida à s'entraîner ce qui la fascina, elle était en train de regarder le blond en souriant. Elle se souvient de dernières paroles échangées entre les deux,

\- Je croyais qu'Izzy était partit se renseigner sur la manière de rentrer chez les vampires et vous étiez en train de parler de quelque chose que je n'ai pas saisir souligna Clary

\- Depuis qu'Alec est tout petit, il ya quelque chose qui le protège de toute attaque. Personne ne l'a jamais vu à part Alec, il nous a toujours dit que c'était elle expliqua Jace

\- Comme une sorte d'ange gardien conclu Clary

\- On pourrait dire ça sourit Jace

Ils s'orientèrent vers l'hôtel Dumort où le clan de New-York était, ils libérèrent Simon quand des vampires les piégèrent en les entourant de toute part. Alec était en train de tirer ses flèches avant de prendre son épée pour se battre, il tua un vampire avant de sauver son parabataï. Ils se prirent le bras pour se lancer l'un et l'autre sur leurs adversaires, Isabelle était en train d'utiliser son fouet. Un vampire réussit à le déstabiliser et essaya de le mordre, sa sœur essaya de lui venir en aide mais elle était prise avec trois vampire ce qui était de même pour Jace. Alec repoussa le vampire quand un Shuriken vient couper la tête du vampire, une ouverture de lumière s'ouvrit brusquement ce qui les fit s'échapper rapidement. L'archer sortit en premier et vit une main se tendre vers lui qu'il prit sans hésitation, il sourit en voyant une belle jeune femme habillée en cuir très sexy avec une queue de cheval.

\- Toujours là pour me sauver sourit Alec taquin

\- Je l'ai promis sourit la jeune femme

\- Bonjour marraine Maze taquina Alec

\- Bonjour aussi sale mioche sourit Mazekeen

Alec serra la démone dans ses bras, Mazekeen fit un sourire en coin. Mazekeen avait toujours veillé sur Alec depuis qu'il était bébé comme l'avait suggéré Lucifer, le noiraud avait connu la démone à l'âge de quatre ans quand celui-ci s'était rendu dans le parc parce qu'il s'était disputé par ses parents. Elle l'avait trouvé en train de pleurer sur un banc, il l'avait reconnu en se souvenant qu'il avait toujours su que la démone veillait sur lui comme une marraine. Ils étaient devenu proche avec le temps à tels point que la démone le considère comme son propre fils,

\- Il faut que tu ailles aider les autres pendant ce temps j'y vais mais je reste dans les parages sourit Mazekeen

\- Merci encore Maze remercia Alec

\- Je te hais quand tu fais ça grimaça Mazekeen

Il sourit en sachant qu'elle l'adorait, il aida Jace et les autres à sortir de l'hôtel. Alec était furieux contre son parabataï,

\- Nous aurions pu mourir si elle n'était pas intervenu avertis Alec

\- Je sais Alec mais nous sommes en vie c'est l'important et puis je te rappelle que ce sont les vampires qui ont brisé les accords rappela Jace

\- Je suis l'aîné alors c'est mon devoir de dire que tu es en train de nous faire tuer pour cette fille accusa Alec

\- JE SAIS QUE TU ES L'AÎNE ALEC MAIS NOUS SOMMES EN VIE ALORS STOPPE cria Jace

\- Comme tu veux fulmina Alec en s'en allant

Isabelle était en train de refaire son maquillage et se mit prés de son frère, le noiraud lui lança un regard rassurant avant de se diriger vers l'institut. Alec était en train de frapper le sac de boxe quand Isabelle entra dans la pièce,

\- Il y a le terrestre qui est partit signala Isabelle

\- Super se réjouit Alec

\- Nous allons chez Magnus pour récupérer la mémoire de Clary informa Isabelle

Il hocha la tête et suivit sa fratrie et Clary chez Magnus, arrivé chez le sorcier ils découvrirent que ce dernier était attaqué par des membres du cercle. Alec se précipita dans l'appartement de Magnus et tira sur un membre du cercle et le sorcier le termina avec sa magie,

\- Est-ce qu'il est mort demanda Alec

\- Je crois qu'il est à point répondit Magnus

L'asiatique se retourna et le vit ce qui le fit sourire, son sourire monta le rouge aux joues d'Alec.

\- Nous n'avons pas été présenté, je suis Magnus se présenta Magnus

\- Je suis Alec et je…je…pense que nous…devons…hum…tout le monde bredouilla Alec en pointant dehors

\- Oui les invités, confirma Magnus

Magnus sourit avant de sortir avec Alec, ils aidèrent à finir les autres membres du cercle. Le sorcier fit un portail pour les membres de son peuple et les renvoya ailleurs en sécurités et puis il changea d'endroit en transpostant son appartement prés du pont de Brooklyn, il se retourna et vit son appartement détruit sur certains endroits.

\- Super maintenant il faut que je revois le décor non pas parce que j'aime ça mais je trouve que ça fait négligé s'expliqua Magnus en regardant Alec

Alec rougit et préféra se rapprocher de son parabataï, Magnus sortit le collier en rubis et le mit au cou d'Isabelle.

\- J'offre tout service rendu déclara Magnus

\- Magnus, c'est trop je ne peux pas l'accepter refusa Isabelle en touchant le rubis

\- Ce collier a toujours appartenu à la famille Lightwood et puis je trouve que ça un peu bizarre sur ton frère gloussa Magnus

Isabelle pouffa en observant son frère du coin du regarde qui roula des yeux, le sorcier s'approcha un peu d'elle pour lui chuchoter à son oreille

\- Concernant ton frère, est ce qu'il aime les fleurs ou les parfums questionna Magnus

Elle était sur le point de répondre quand Clary rappela à Magnus qu'elle voulait retrouver sa mémoire, l'asiatique le mit en garde concernant le démon de la mémoire.

\- Très bien si tu es prêt à ça, le beau gosse prépare ton équipe décréta Magnus

\- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire grommela Jace

\- Je ne parlais pas de toi mais de lui rectifia Magnus en le faisant arrêter pour pointer sur Alec

Alec se mit à sourire avant de hausser les épaules en voyant que le blond le regardait, son parabataï entra dans la pièce pour marquer Clary. Ils entrèrent plus tard pour invoquer le démon,

\- Jocelyn avait raison tu as un réel talent complimenta Magnus en observant le schéma

\- Je n'ai fait que reproduire le dessin commenta Clary

\- Vraiment tu as l'âme d'un artiste, le seul artiste que j'ai connu était Michelangelo qui était aussi un fabuleux amant si j'ose dire avoua Magnus en jetant un regard insistant à Alec

Tout le monde se mit à regarder Alec qui haussa les épaules, ils se mirent en place. Le sorcier commença à chanter dans une langue pour invoquer le démon, le collier d'Isabelle se mit à briller violemment quand un nuage de cendre apparut au beau milieu du cercle qu'ils formaient tous les cinq. Le démon regarda Magnus,

\- Il veut un souvenir d'une personne qu'on apprécie particulièrement informa Magnus

Le démon se tourna vers Clary en prenant l'image de sa mère, Isabelle était celle d'Alec, Jace était son défunt père et quand il passa vers Alec. Le démon se déchaîna en l'observant, le sorcier essaya de le maintenir avec sa magie.

\- QU'EST CE QU'IL SE PASSE hurla Clary en voyant que le démon voulait partir

\- QUELQUE CHOSE L'A PERTURBER ET IL VEUT ANNULER LA TRANSACTION répondit Magnus en forçant le démon à rester

Le démon fit une explosion et les fit repoussa brutalement contre le mur, Magnus essaya de le contrôler de nouveau. Alec essaya de prendre son arme pour tuer le démon avant de se faire happer par le démon,

\- ALEC cria Jace

Mazekeen entra d'une rapidité et tua le démon avant de déposer Alec, il la remercia avant de repartir avant que tout le monde l'aperçoit. Tout le monde reprit leur esprit, le sorcier lorgna longuement l'archer.

\- Tu as quelque chose en toi qui a effrayer ce démon constata Magnus

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi est ce que tu parles répondit Alec confus

Le sorcier lui tapota sur l'épaule avant qu'ils ne rentrent tous à l'institut, Alec alla se reposer dans sa chambre en se rappelant ce qu'il s'était passé chez le sorcier. Il passa la main sur son visage et s'endormit, entre-temps Isabelle et Clary étaient en train de discuter dans le hall quand elles virent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un portail d'où Maryse sortit.

\- Isabelle, où sont tes frères demanda Maryse

\- Bonjour je suis Clarissa Fray se présenta Clary

\- Clarissa Fairchirld, le portrait de ta mère Jocelyn remarqua Maryse

\- Comment était Idris questionna Isabelle en prenant sa mère dans ses bras

\- La situation est très délicate à Idris et il faut que je parle avec tes frères et vous deux répondit Maryse

\- Idris demanda Clary

\- La patrie des Shadowhunter, si tu penses que l'institut est très bien caché attends de voir Idris. Comment va Max ? Max est notre petit frère, mignon mais très collant genre Simon expliqua Isabelle

\- Ton père passe le chercher à Bombay avant de venir ici répondit Maryse en s'en allant

\- Je te présente ma mère Maryse Lightwood présenta Isabelle en suivant sa mère

Elles se rendirent dans la salle d'entraînement pour voir Jace en train de s'entraîner à l'épée, Maryse l'observa avec admiration quand le blond remarqua sa présence et sourit en la voyant.

\- Maryse sourit Jace en venant la prendre dans ses bras

\- Je suis heureuse de te voir moi aussi répondit Maryse en le serrant dans ses bras

\- MAMAN interpella Alec

\- Bonjour Alec salua Maryse en voyant son fils aîné

\- Je suis surpris de te voir ici décréta Alec

\- Les surprise ne vont pas tarder à arriver avec ce que je vais vous dire répondit Maryse

\- Vas-y dis-nous ce qu'il se passe lâcha Alec

\- Les fées ont cessé toute communication avec nous après que l'enclave leur ai demandé d'espionner Valentin révéla Maryse

\- J'ai des contacts avec les fées et je pourrais aller leur demander proposa Isabelle

\- Je sais chérie et c'est pour ça que je t'envois pour voir ce qu'il se passe décréta Maryse

\- Je vais aller avec elle se proposa Alec

\- Non, Jace va aller avec elle donc vous deux suivez-moi. L'enclave compte sur nous les Lightwood pour reprendre le contrôle déclara Maryse

Clary remarqua la contrariété de Maryse, elle s'avança pour se défendre

\- Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe et ce n'est pas ma faute il y à peine une semaine je ne sais pas que j'étais une Shadowhunter se défendit Clary

\- Mais ses derniers jours ont été remplis par toi, vous deux suivez-moi ordonna Maryse furieuse en faisant signe à Jace et Isabelle

La rousse se sentit contrariée à son tour par les mots durs de Maryse, elle s'avança vers Alec.

\- Pourquoi est ce qu'elle était furieuse à ce point interrogea Clary

\- C'est à cause de toutes les infractions que nous avons enfreints pour toi cracha Alec en sortant de la pièce

Pendant ce temps dans une usine désaffectée, Valentin se tenait au dessus d'une Jocelyn endormit. Il lui caressa le visage,

\- Tu te souviens de notre mariage, tu m'avais dit que c'était le plus beau jour de ta vie et je t'avais dit que les jours seront encore plus beaux souvient Valentin

\- Mon seigneur, nous avons perdu la trace de la jeune fille rousse qui l'accompagnait informa un chasseur

\- Je veux vous que la retrouviez au plus vite et ramenez la moi vivante ordonna Valentin

Le chasseur hocha la tête et le laissa seul dans la pièce, il se tourna vers la rousse endormit et continua de lui caresser la joue.

\- Tu ne croyais pas que je ferai le lien que tu as cachée ma fille pendant toutes ses années et j'ai hâte de la rencontrer signala Valentin

Au même moment Maryse se tenait devant la fenêtre quand Alec entra dans le bureau directorial,

\- Maman, tout va bien s'inquiéta Alec

\- Je vais bien mon chéri rassura Maryse

\- Tu te souviens ce garçon Brandon qui me frappait assez souvent à l'entraînement rappela Alec

\- Ta garde était parfaite souvient Maryse en souriant

\- Tu m'avais dit de changer ma tactique de garde alors je l'ai fait mais la mère de Brandon s'était plainte et tu t'es excusée malgré que tu étais fière de moi. Alors je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe vraiment à Idris demanda Alec en la regardant

\- L'enclave pense que nous ne sommes plus apte à diriger l'institut révéla Maryse

\- Je peux tout faire pour restaurer le nom des Lightwood se proposa Alec

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça, je te remercie beaucoup. Va surveiller cette fille avant qu'elle ne commette un autre problème sourit Maryse en caressant la joue de son fils

Il acquiesça et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir en refermant la porte, Maryse sentit une présence dans la pièce.

\- Je suis contente de te revoir Mazekeen sourit Maryse

Un ombre se détacha dans un coin sombre de la pièce qui était Mazekeen, elle sourit à Maryse et fit une révérence moqueuse.

\- Dame Maryse, je suis heureuse vous retrouver aussi sourit Mazekeen

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'arrivée d'un émissaire et la coupe retrouvé. Bisous glacées. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 067: et oui les ennuis commencent avec Valentin et compagnie, Alec ne sait pas encore son lien avec Lucifer à part les démons mineurs qui ressent le sang de Lucifer qui coule dans les veines d'Alec. **

**LolliOta : Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu, je préfère Lucy mais bon XD allez la suite **

**Lavigne126: J'essayerai de case ça mais disons que le changement d'Alec sera un peu semblable à celui de Dragon si tu vois ce que je veux dire, j'espère que tu vas aller bien bientôt pour ton problème parce que tes idées me manquent **

**Alec Barton: "Hachi bouda sur un rocher et Satan soupira " Qu'est ce que tu as " Hachi le fusilla du regard" Alec n'a pas mis un long review et je boude j'espère qu'elle va mettre un très longue demain sinon je fais grève pendant une durée indéterminée XD content que tu aime Mazekeen on va trop encore avec elle XD**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 2, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 2**_

Alec se réveilla après avoir passé une bonne nuit de sommeil, il prit son bain et se rendit dans la salle de contrôle après avoir fait un saut dans la cuisine. Il vérifia les activités démoniaques, il se rendit dans la salle d'entraînement pour voir Clary essayant de s'entraîner. Il prit un bâton et s'entraîna avec elle quand elle se rappela de la boîte que cachait sa mère, elle le supplia de l'aider à aller la chercher ce qu'il lui refusa en voulant attendre Jace et Isabelle pour pouvoir y aller. Elle en profita qu'il était au téléphone pour partir discrètement, Alec était en train de parler avec Magnus au téléphone avant de raccrocher. Il se mit à chercher la jeune fille qui avait disparu encore une fois, il sortit après avoir appelé Jace et Isabelle pour les prévenir de la fuite de Clary. Au même moment Maryse sourit en voyant Mazekeen devant elle, la démone avait un sourire en coin en la regardant à son tour. La mère de famille avait connu la démone quand Alec était encore un bébé, elle l'avait trouvé dans la chambre la première fois. Mazekeen s'était alors présentée en tant que garde du corps d'Alec sous l'ordre de Lucifer pour protéger son fils. Maryse eut un bouffé d'amour envers son amant qui voulait protéger leur fils de tout danger, la démone lui expliqua que tous les neuf royaumes démoniaques avaient entendu que le roi des enfers avait eut un fils qui avait hérité de sa magie. Beaucoup de démons essayaient de s'en prendre au fils de Lucifer pour l'atteindre et prendre sa place de roi des enfers, bien sûr ils étaient loin d'égalé Lucifer mais ils s'en prendront certains à Alec. C'est pourquoi pour garantir la sécurité de son héritier le démon supérieur l'avait envoyé comme elle était le bourreau le plus sadique et le démon le plus fort de tous, Maryse avait alors accepté avec réticente que la démone protége son fils à l'avenir. Elle était très reconnaissante envers elle comme Alec était assez souvent en danger lors des missions et qu'elle lui sauvait la vie, la mère de famille savait aussi qu'Alec connaissait l'existence de Mazekeen.

\- Comment vas-tu demanda Maryse en souriant

\- Tout roule, à ce que je vois c'est branle-bas de combat avec le retour d'un membre de ton peuple répondit Mazekeen en s'asseyant sur le bureau

\- Plutôt un renégat rectifia Maryse

\- Pourrais-je le capturer pour vous ? Une seule seconde et je peux le localiser et le buter proposa Mazekeen

\- Je n'ai pas le moindre doute que tu irais le faire mais je peux te promettre que tu pourras le torturer promit Maryse

\- J'ai hâte que vous soyez sur le trône des enfers, vous ferez une reine d'enfer sourit Mazekeen

Maryse rougit en pensant à son futur rôle de reine des enfers une fois qu'elle sera morte, elle avait hâte de ce moment pour rencontrer de nouveau Lucifer. Bien sûr elle aimait Robert d'une certain façon mais son plus grand amour qui restera à jamais dans son cœur sera Lucifer, Mazekeen se leva du bureau en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Alec est hors de l'institut alors j'y vais avertis Mazekeen

Maryse hocha la tête en la voyant disparaître, elle sourit avant de reprendre son masque de directrice quand un chasseur apporta un rapport concernant l'institut. Alec avait retrouvé Clary qui était devant une université, elle réussit à le convaincre de l'emmener dans son ancien appartement qu'elle partageait avec sa mère. Simon les rejoignît et essaya de paraître cool devant Alec qui était loin d'être impressionner, le noiraud regarda les dégâts dans la chambre de la rousse quand il entendit du bruit. Il descendit de l'échelle en prenant son arc et ses flèches, il le banda avant d'entendre les cris de Clary et de Simon. Il couru derrière la voiture et appela Jace, son parabataï fut furieux de la nouvelle. Il se mit à crier sur son frère aîné,

\- ARRÊTE DE ME CRIER DESSUS, JE LUI AVAIS DIT DE RESTER A L'INSTITUT s'écria Alec

\- Par l'ange on va essayer de la retrouver proposa Jace en se calmant

Ils essayèrent d'utiliser leur lien ensemble mais le signal était trop faible, Simon réussit à les joindre. Ils s'orientèrent à ses dires et fut intercepté par les loups-garous, ils se regroupèrent ensemble.

\- Je crois qu'on est encerclé remarqua Simon

\- On a remarqué gronda Alec

\- ATTENTION VOILA L'ALPHA avertis Jace en se mettant un garde

L'Alpha était sur le point de sauter sur eux quand un autre loup l'intercepta en se bagarrant avec lui, le loup tua l'Alpha avant de reprendre forme humaine. Il était blessé gravement,

\- Clary souffla l'homme

\- Luke interpella Clary

Elle était sur le point de s'approcher quand les loups-garous se mirent à hurler avant de se transformer en humain pour s'incliner devant Luke

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe interrogea Clary

\- Quand un loup tue un Alpha, il devient l'Alpha à son tour. Ton ami Luke est devenu l'Alpha en te protégeant répondit Jace

Luke s'effondra avant d'être secouru par Clary, le blond vint l'aider à soutenir le nouvel Alpha. La rousse regarda avec tristesse et se sentit coupable d'avoir douté de son père de cœur alors que celui-ci voulait juste le protéger. Elle remarqua les blessures graves qu'il avait, Jace lui proposa de partir chez Magnus pour le soigner. Ils le mirent dans sa voiture, Alec regarda la scène en serrant les poings. Il stoppa son parabataï qui était sur le point de partir chez Magnus, Simon s'était déjà installé à l'avant du volant pour partir.

\- Il faut qu'on rentre car nos parents attendent qu'on fasse un rapport sur la situation déclara Alec

\- Il faut qu'on aille chez Magnus pour aider Luke après nous irons voir nos parents répondit Jace

\- Pas sur ce coups-là, tu nous mets en danger pour cette fille accusa Alec

\- Tant mieux parce que je pars avec elle soigner Luke répliqua Jace en montant dans la voiture

Isabelle mit la main sur l'épaule de son frère en sachant que ce dernier avait raison, ils rentrèrent à l'institut en affrontant la colère de leur mère sur l'absence de Jace et de Clary. Il tournait en rond assez furieux de savoir que son parabataï enfreignait les règles encore une fois, sa sœur le regarda avec amusement de le voir en train de grogner malsaine et à l'idée de tuer Jace dans les milles façons qui soit.

\- Vaux mieux que tu te calmes conseilla Isabelle

\- On ne vient pas saluer son vieux père décréta une voix masculine

Ils se tournèrent pour voir Robert et Max à l'embrasure de la porte, le petit garçon courra dans les bras de sa grande sœur et de son grand frère.

\- Comment vas-tu questionna Isabelle en se mettant à la hauteur de son frère

\- Je vais très bien, je suis toujours premier de ma classe se vanta Max

\- Le premier de la classe qui a mit le feu dans sa classe accusa Robert

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute, j'avais faim et j'ai confondu la rune de feu et de la nourriture se défendit Max

\- Pourtant c'est deux runes sont différents sourit Alec

Max sourit de malice avant de partir sous l'ordre de leur père qui lui ordonna d'aller réviser ses runes, il haussa les épaules en tirant la langue face à sa fratrie. Le noiraud rigola des mimiques de son jeune frère,

\- Où est Clary Fairchirld interrogea Robert

\- Elle est en mission avec Jace répondit Isabelle en jetant un coup d'œil à Alec

\- Elle doit être ici dans l'institut ordonna Robert

L'archer soupira encore une fois, au même moment Clary et Simon soutinrent chacun Luke en l'emmenant dans l'appartement de Magnus. Ils le firent s'allonger sur le canapé, Magnus l'examina avec sa magie.

\- Est-ce qu'il a été mordu par un Alpha questionna Magnus

\- Oui pourquoi demanda Clary

\- Pour ça répondit Magnus en maintenant Luke qui se mit à grogner animalement

Plus tard Luke fut calmer grâce à la magie du sorcier, Clary culpabilisait ayant accusé à tord son père de cœur. Simon le réconforta en le rassurant,

\- Il me faut des ingrédients pour faire l'antidote prévient Magnus

\- J'y vais signala Simon

\- Je vais y aller intervient Jace en entrant dans la pièce en saignant du nez

Le sorcier s'approcha de lui pour examiner sa blessure, il se dégagea des mains de l'autre homme.

\- Qu'est qu'il t'est arrivé interrogea Magnus

\- J'ai voulu garer la voiture de Luke et je suis rentré dans un poteau, franchement les engins des terrestres ce n'est pas mon fort grimaça Jace en prenant un mouchoir

\- Et ça se voit murmura Simon en prenant Clary dans ses bras

\- Qu'est ce que t'as besoin comme ingrédient interrogea Jace

\- Eh j'ai dit que je vais y aller prévient Simon en s'avançant

\- J'aurais besoin de la racine de mangrove, des écailles de salamandre et d'œil de lune, énuméra Magnus en s'affairant autour de son chaudron

\- Un tour à la pharmacie et le tour sera joué sourit Simon nerveux

Magnus était sur le point de lui donner la liste des ingrédients quand Jace l'attrapa en vitesse, il le fusilla du regard.

\- Je vais y aller déclara Jace

\- J'ai promis à Clary que je ramènerai les ingrédients pour sauver Luke alors se sera avec moi fulmina Simon

Jace était sur le point de le rembarrer quand Magnus sortit de nouveau de son atelier avec une fiole.

\- Par contre j'aurai besoin d'Alexander signala Magnus

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu aurais besoin de lui questionna Jace confus

\- Energie Shadowhunter vierge répondit Magnus

\- Ça explique beaucoup de chose alors…stoppa Simon en voyant le regard noir du blond

\- Je ne sais pas pour Alec répondit Jace en essayant de trouver les bons mots

\- Jace s'il te plait demande-lui supplia Clary

Il hocha la tête à l'encontre de la jeune femme et prit le col de Simon pour l'emmener avec lui en le menaçant de le tuer si il l'ouvrait, en chemin le blond tenta de convaincre Alec de venir les aider chez Magnus. Ce dernier l'avertis de la fureur de leurs parents le concernant, son parabataï le supplia ce qui le fit plier. Le blond raccrocha son téléphone et vit Simon à la traîne.

\- Dépêche-toi un peu le terrestre ou je te laisse derrière déclara Jace

\- Tu pourrais être un peu plus gentil en m'appelant par mon prénom fulmina Simon

\- Si je t'appelle par ton prénom, ça veut dire que je me soucie de toi et ce n'est pas le cas révéla Jace

\- C'est vrai la seule personne dont tu te soucies c'est toi-même accusa Simon

Le blond s'arrêta en lui faisant face, il pointa son doigt sur son torse.

\- Je me soucie de beaucoup de personne mais tu ne fais pas partie de ses personnes en tout cas répliqua Jace

\- C'est le cas pour toi et beaucoup de personne veulent être mon ami déclara Simon en ne voulant pas perdre la face

\- Ah oui et ils sont où se moqua Jace

\- Moi au moins j'ai des personnes dont je me soucie, contrairement à toi avec Alec. Il est ton c'est quoi encore ton parabataï mais c'est Alec viens ici et va chercher…stoppa Simon en se faisant plaquer contre le mur

L'autre homme avait la fureur dans ses yeux, il était en train d'étrangler Simon.

\- Je t'interdit de critiquer ma relation avec Alec, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est entre nous. Tu m'as entendu, je te tue si tu le critique encore une fois menaça Jace en le relâchant

Le jeune homme toussa et s'excusa avant qu'ils ne se mettent en route tout les deux, entre-temps Magnus sentit sa magie se faire drainer drastiquement en maintenant la blessure de Luke. Il commença à vaciller dangereusement avant de tomber en arrière dans les bras d'Alec qui l'attrapa à temps, le sorcier le regarda suppliant en tendant sa main.

\- J'ai besoin de ta force supplia Magnus

\- Prends ce qu'il te faut proposa Alec en lui prenant sa main

L'immortel sentit un regain dans sa magie en prenant la force angélique d'Alec, Jace et Simon arrivèrent rapidement avec les ingrédients et les donnèrent à Clary qui les mélangea dans le chaudron de Magnus pour le donner immédiatement à Luke. Le sorcier relâcha le tout et s'écroula dans les bras du noiraud qui s'inquiéta à son sujet,

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien s'inquiéta Alec

\- Ça pourra aller à moins que tu me fais du bouche-à-bouche nargua Magnus

Alec se mit à rougir alors que les autres étaient amusés de la situation, grâce à l'antidote Luke se sentit mieux et fut placé dans la chambre d'ami de Magnus pour discuter en privée avec Clary. Jace rentra à l'institut en laissant son parabataï avec le sorcier au cas où, l'archer était en train de nettoyer le sang du loup-garou sur le canapé pendant que le sorcier était en train de préparer un cocktail.

\- Tu sais que j'ai la magie pour ça sourit Magnus

\- Je pense que tu t'épuises un peu en magie signala Alec

\- Un petit verre proposa Magnus

Le jeune homme se leva et rejoint son aîné pour voir un verre, l'asiatique claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître des flammes dans son verre.

\- A nous déclara Magnus

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as appelé interrogea Alec

\- Jace ne t'a rien dit sur le sujet, de tout façons c'était un mensonge sourit Magnus

\- Les sorciers sont toujours énigmatique déduit Alec

\- Nous ne sommes pas énigmatiques mais bon la vérité est que je voulais te revoir. Durant des siècles je ne voulais pas éprouver de sentiments pour qui que soit mais tu as débloqué quelque chose en moi révéla Magnus en le regardant dans les yeux

\- Magnus, je ne sais…hésita Alec

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre sourit Magnus

Le téléphone d'Alec sonna ce qui fit presque soupirer le sorcier qui le laissa répondre tout en écoutant la conversation du noiraud avec sa mère, ce dernier ne savait pas quoi faire alors il lui proposa de rester pour voir un dernier verre. Le lendemain Alec était en train de dormir dans le canapé quand Magnus posa le plateau assez fort pour le faire se réveiller, celui-ci sursauta dans son sommeil et se redressa en voyant le soleil levé.

\- Je t'ai préparé le petit déjeuner proposa Magnus

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, il faut que je rentre à l'institut. Ecoute je ne veux pas que ça s'ébruite proposa Alec

\- Pareil de mon côté nargua Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je te fais confiance déclara Alec en s'en allant

Magnus sentit un battement dans son cœur devant les mots de l'archer, il sourit pour lui-même Au même moment Alec rentra à l'institut en souriant pour lui-même, il rentra dans la salle des opérations et vit Izzy au moniteur.

\- Alors chez Magnus nargua Isabelle

\- Il ne sait rien passé, on a juste soigné Luke c'est tout répondit Alec

\- D'accord, fais-moi signe quand tu auras envie de parler décréta Isabelle

L'archer s'arrêta en balançant la tête et se retourna vers sa sœur trop curieuse à son goût,

\- La vérité est qu'on a bu quelques cocktails et discuter c'est tout révéla Alec

\- Tu vois quand tu veux sourit Isabelle

Plus tard il se reposa un peu après s'être douché et fit son rapport à ses parents, ils les convoquèrent tout les deux dans le bureau.

\- L'enclave voyant notre incompétence au sujet de la direction de l'institut, prévois d'envoyer un émissaire pour évaluer la situation informa Robert

\- Nous comptons sur vous pour faire bonne impression envers cet émissaire déclara Maryse auprès de Robert

Alec et Isabelle se regardaient entre eux, ils sortirent avant de se faire appeler par Jace concernant la coupe. Ils se rendirent au poste de police, le noiraud arqua un sourcil en voyant une marque rouge sur la joue du blond. Jace le regarda en faisant comprendre de rien dire, ils discutèrent du plan avant de rentrer dans le commissariat. Ils réussirent à avoir la coupe avant de se séparer dans les souterrains, un démon Shax vient attaquer Alec qui le tua facilement mais il ne vit pas l'un d'eux se glisser derrière son dos. Il entendit un mouvement silencieux derrière lui, il se retourna pour voir Maze derrière lui.

\- Comme toujours je sauve ton petit cul déclara Mazekeen en croisant ses bras

\- Tu es ma marraine taquina Alec en souriant

Elle roula des yeux soupirant alors que son protégé était amusé, ils entendirent du bruit. La démone s'en alla en restant dans les parages, Luke vient rejoindre l'archer avant de sortir de la cave souterraine. Ils rentrèrent à l'institut tous avec la coupe, le noiraud vit Jace embrasser Clary ce qui le fit s'énerver légèrement. Il se rendit dans la salle d'entraînement pour s'entraîner pour soulager sa frustration, il alla se coucher épuisé. Le lendemain il était en compagnie de Max quand Valentin entra dans l'institut, il prit son arc pour tirer. Valentin l'attrapa et retira sa rune de métamorphose, une jeune femme blonde se tenait droit devant eux.

\- Bien joué contrairement aux autres, je suis Lydia Brandwell l'émissaire envoyé par l'enclave se présenta Lydia

\- Nous attendions votre visite, la situation est sous contrôle décréta Maryse en venant dans la salle des opérations

\- Je vois, où est Clary Fairchirld. Elle doit être confiné dans l'institut comme tout le monde obscur la recherche questionna Lydia

\- Clary est ta cousine rappela Isabelle

\- Cousine éloignée, je veux la voir immédiatement ordonna Lydia en se dirigeant vers le bureau directorial

Alec soupira en regardant la blonde partir avec sa mère, il se pinça l'arrête du nez avant d'aller s'entraîner. Il se dirigea vers le bureau directorial après avoir été convoqué, il entendit ses parents discuter avec Lydia. Il toqua à la porte et fut accompagné après que Luke l'ait appelé pour l'informer de l'attaque dans le restaurant, ils marchèrent vers le restaurant.

\- Alors à ce qui paraît toutes les filles d'Idris veulent te rencontrer lança Lydia

\- Eh merde souffla Alec

\- J'ai appris que vos parents refusent surtout votre mère que vous fassiez un mariage de raison ce qui est rare au sein de l'enclave souligna Lydia

\- Ils veulent que j'épouse la personne que j'aime voilà tout révéla Alec

\- Ce que j'ai fait, j'ai épousé l'amour de ma vie John Monteverde au grand dam de mes parents. J'aurai dû diriger l'institut de Lisbonne mais au cours d'une attaque j'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie et mon poste de rêve. Alors je me suis jeté dans le travail raconta Lydia

L'archer fit un regard d'excuse et entra dans le restaurant, ils examinèrent le corps du damné et le ramena à l'institut pour être examiner en profondeur. Alec était en train de vérifier le corps avec Lydia,

\- J'ai demandé au sorcier le plus prés de l'examiner pour voir s'il y a des traces de magie signala Lydia

\- Je suppose que le sorcier est Magnus Bane conclu Alec

\- Oui, tu le connais demanda Lydia en le regardant

\- Pas trop mais Magnus est très compétent en magie, il est très magique. Oui très magique déclara Alec en regardant le cadavre

La blonde l'observa en fronçant les sourcils, il se racla la gorge et sortit de la salle avec elle. Plus tard Magnus était dans la salle d'autopsie avec Isabelle qui était le médecin légiste,

\- Par les diables de l'enfer, il aurait pu prendre une douche avant de mourir grimaça Magnus en passant sa magie sur le corps

\- J'espère que tu as presque finis car j'ai envie de poser la main sur ce corps souhaita Isabelle

\- Je ne vous comprendrais jamais vous les Shadowhunter, alors comment va Alexander questionna Magnus

\- Il va très bien excepter qu'il veut tuer son parabataï à chaque fois gloussa Isabelle

\- Il faut dire que avec Valentin, la recherche avec Jocelyn, baby-sitter Jace et Clary c'est assez mouvementé souligna Magnus

Isabelle sourit à ça, le sorcier là laissa travailler en grimaçant par l'odeur. L'archer était en train de s'entraîner contre le sac de boxe quand l'immortel entra dans la salle,

\- Magnus remarqua Alec

Le sorcier regarda avec luxure le torse humide du noiraud, ce dernier alla mettre sa veste sur lui

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le cacher, j'aime ce que je vois mais bon je suis venu te remettre les rapports de l'autopsie du corps décréta Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois le donner mais à Lydia, je ne suis plus le directeur de l'institut réfuta Alec

\- Oui mais ce n'est que temporaire mon cher Alexander, quand l'enclave verra votre détermination à diriger l'institut ils vont le rendre rassura Magnus

\- Je l'espère souhaita Alec

Isabelle était en train de regarder le corps en réfléchissant avant de comprendre quelque chose et se mit à courir, Hodge était en train de s'entraîner quand un damné entra dans la salle. Il le combattit et l'archer vint le secourir en combattant à son tour contre le damné, il fut repoussé brutalement et son adversaire se mit sur lui pour essayer de le tuer. Il le repoussa avant de le tuer en l'empalant avec son épée, il grimaça en voyant sa blessure sur son épaule. Jace arriva en retard avec Isabelle,

\- Mince, j'arrive trop tard pour prévenir cette attaque souffla Isabelle

\- Ce n'est rien Izzy rassura Alec

Magnus resta dans les parages pour renforcer la barrière de l'institut, Robert et Alec l'accompagnaient sur place.

\- Je te remercie Magnus pour ton service remercia Robert

\- Attends de voir ma facture nargua Magnus

Robert les laissa en répondant à un coup de téléphone, l'immortel termina de renforcer la barrière et se tourna vers l'archer. Il constata un bandage sur son épaule,

\- Un petit coup de magie et de sera vite régler proposa Magnus en faisant des étincelles

\- C'est bon Magnus, je vais bien rassura Alec en reculant légèrement

\- Tu es sûr enfin comme tu veux décréta Magnus

Le jeune homme remercia son aîné avant de rejoindre dans un coin pour se soigner, un moment plus tard Clary leur révéla qu'elle était en lien télépathique avec Valentin. Pour plus de sûretés Alec confisqua le collier et la coupe en les mettant dans un lieu sûr, la rousse était furieuse. Le chasseur était assis prés du moniteur, Isabelle vint prés de lui pour discuter. L'alarme se mit à sonner rapidement, Isabelle regarda le moniteur.

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Jace en venant les rejoindre

\- Il y a un intrus, température corporelle -4° indiqua Isabelle

\- Un vampire conclu Alec

Ils sortirent de l'institut pour voir Raphaël qui portait Simon dans ses bras et le posa par terre, le jeune homme était mort.

\- SIMON cria Clary en se précipitant sur lui

\- Il était en train de traîner prés de l'hôtel, Camille l'à vidé de son sang relata Raphaël

Plus tard Alec était en train de discuter avec Izzy, elle trouva un homme aux oreilles de fées venir dans leur direction. Elle le rejoint en souriant,

\- Méliorn sourit Isabelle

\- Isabelle Lightwood sourit Méliorn

\- Méliorn par ordre de l'enclave je dois t'interroger concernant Valentin déclara Lydia

Un moment plus tard ils apprirent que le chevalier de la reine était mis aux arrêt, ils décidèrent de le délivrer en faisant alliance avec la meute et le clan de New-York. Jace et Clary décidèrent de ramener le chevalier dans son royaume, il embrassa Isabelle avant de se tourner vers Alec. Il fronça les sourcils en le regardant,

\- Tu as quelque chose en toi qui me perturbe beaucoup décréta Méliorn

\- Tu n'es pas le seul qui me dit ça soupira Alec en passant la main dans ses cheveux

Raj qui avait été assigné à la mission raconta tout à Lydia, celle-ci arrêta Isabelle. Alec essaya de marchander avec la coupe mais il avait remarqué qu'elle avait disparu avec le collier de Clary, il réussit à négocier avec Lydia qui libéra Isabelle en échange de la coupe. Entre-temps Jace retrouva son père Michaël Wayland ce qui lui fit plaisir, malheureusement ce fut un piège de Valentin. Le blond essaya de le tuer quand il le stoppa,

\- Je suis son père et celui de Clary, Jocelyn est ta mère révéla Valentin

\- Tu mens cracha Jace

\- C'est la vérité mon fils, c'est moi qui t'ai élevé durant ce temps avant de t'envoyer chez les Lightwood décréta Valentin

Jace fut bouleversé par la nouvelle et le relâcha, il en profita pour partir, Luke entra dans la pièce et se précipita sur le corps endormit de Jocelyn.

\- On rentre à la maison déclara Luke

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le réveil de Jocelyn et un autre émissaire. Bisous glacées. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Encore un avancé de Malec dans ce chapitre, demain Lucifer apparaît **

**Maia 0067: Dans ce chapitre le réveil de Jocelyn et la perte de Jace et l'arrivé d'Aldertree**

**VarisVaris: Voilà la suite de l'histoire**

**Alec Barton: Oh tu vas être demain concernant le sceau, demain je vais mettre un référence d'un mangas que tu vas comprendre Xd et je suis ravie que tu as mis un long chapitre pour embêter Satan eh puis j'ai pensé de mettre des paillettes dans son shampoing XD **

**Lavigne 126: Comme je te l'ai dit en privé les caresses intimes commenceront vers le chapitre 10 et puis j'attends un peu pour que tu vois le nouveau Alec après qu'il va maîtriser sa magie **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 3, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 3**_

Alec était en train de vérifier sur les moniteurs si il y avait des activités démoniaques, il se pinça l'arrête du nez devant les travaux qu'il avait à faire. Il se leva pour aller se reposer un peu, il mangea un casse-croûte vite-fait avant d'aller s'écrouler sur son lit. Le lendemain il se réveilla en grommelant, il prit son bain et prit un café pour se réveiller. Il se mit à chercher de nouveau des informations sur le sorcier qui avait envoûté Jocelyn, il sentit plusieurs émotions dans son lien parabataï avec Jace. Il sentit la colère et la tristesse, il soupira en passant sa main sur son visage. Il se leva en laissant un chasseur faire la recherche à sa place, il monta sur le toit et s'assit au bord du toit pour respirer un grand coup. Il sourit en sentant une présence derrière lui, il tourna la tête pour voir Mazekeen en train de se manucurer ses ongles avec ses armes des enfers. La démone était habillée d'une tenue en cuir très sexy, elle ne disait rien juste restait à ses côtés. Jace et Clary étaient rentrés il y a une semaine avec Jocelyn endormit, ils avaient révélé qu'ils étaient frères et sœurs révélation donnée par Valentin. Ils avaient commencé à s'éviter plus pour Jace que Clary, elle restait la plupart du temps dans l'infirmerie au chevet de sa mère. Alec avait donné une remontrance à son parabataï de son irresponsabilité concernant la coupe, il s'excusa avant de se remettre au travail rapidement pour dénicher Valentin et lui faire payer. Maryse et Robert étaient retournés à Idris pour les réunions d'urgence avec l'enclave, Lydia était toujours la directrice temporaire de l'institut. Alec se leva en s'étirant, il rentra en saluant Maze en la taquinant ce qui la fit grogner d'irritation. Il descendit des escaliers pour aller voir Clary, il la soutient en lui promettant de réveiller Jocelyn prochainement après avoir localisé le sorcier qui l'a envoûté. Lydia avait demandé à Magnus de chercher de son côté ayant plus de contact au sein de son peuple, Alec reçu un message de sa part et se mit en route pour le voir. Il entra dans l'appartement du sorcier qui était vide, il haussa un sourcil en ne trouvant pas le sorcier. Une minute plus tard il entendit de l'eau couler ce qui lui fît comprendre la chose,

\- Alexander, tu es déjà là remarqua Magnus en sortant de sa chambre

\- Oui et-PAR L'ANGE TOUT PUISSANT s'écria Alec en se retournant rapidement

L'archer avait les joues rouges en déglutinant, Magnus venait de sortir de la douche. Il n'avait pas encore essuyer ses cheveux et son torse en plus d'être nu comme un vers, le noiraud avala sa salive.

\- Tu es venu au sujet du sorcier qui a envoûté Jocelyn déduit Magnus

\- Oui…enfin…c'est…ça bredouilla Alec

\- Tu peux regarder si tu veux gloussa Magnus

\- Non merci mais peux-tu mettre un vêtement sur toi questionna Alec rouge

\- Je suis dans mon appartement et je vis seul Alexander donc techniquement je peux faire ce que je veux. Es-tu gêné taquina Magnus

Alec avala sa salive en essayant de toutes ses forces de ne pas se retourner pour mater le corps de l'asiatique, celui-ci malgré les taquineries qu'il faisait claqua des doigts pour s'habiller.

\- Voilà tu peux te retourner maintenant que je suis vêtu sourit Magnus

Le noiraud préféra se sauver après lui avoir promit de lui téléphoner pour se tenir au courant de la recherche effectuée, il retourna à l'institut et se remit au travail. Des heures plus tard Magnus fut convié à l'institut pour les aider dans les recherches au sujet du sorcier, il était en train d'attendre en voyant Jace déjà installé sur une chaise. Clary arriva,

\- Je suis désolé, je travaillais mon crochet droit s'excusa Clary

\- C'est bien que tu entraînes ton crochet droit confirma Jace

\- Non que cette conversation ne soit pas passionnante mais où est votre professeur car si on était chez moi je vous aurais déjà offert un verre gloussa Magnus

\- A neuf heures du matin réalisa Clary

\- Il y a bien un happy hour quelque part sourit Magnus en faisant un clin d'œil

\- Hodge ne peut pas quitter l'institut c'est pour ça qu'on t'a fait venir expliqua Jace

Hodge arriva au même moment avec la tablette pour diriger le moniteur,

\- Désolé Magnus mais j'avais à faire, bien voilà les sorciers qui peuvent être succeptible d'avoir envoûté Jocelyn souligna Hodge en montrant plusieurs photo

Les images de trois sorciers apparurent, Magnus fronça les sourcils en voyant son vieil ami sur l'écran.

\- Qu'est ce que Ragnor vient faire ici ? Il n'est pas aussi puissant que moi se renfrogna Magnus

\- Mais il est plus avisé, il a enseigné à une certain époque à l'académie Shadowhunter décrit Hodge

\- Oh le petit fripon maintenant je comprends pourquoi est ce qu'il ne répondait pas à mes messages depuis que Valentin traque toute personne de notre espèce. Ragnor ne répondait plus à mes messages pour ça conclu Magnus

\- Ça signifie qu'il est le seul à pouvoir réveiller Jocelyn du sortilège, je vais me préparer pour la mission déclara Jace en se levant

\- Jace il faut qu'on parle déclara Clary à son tour

\- Après la mission répondit Jace en voulant éviter la jeune fille

Magnus signala son intention de venir car il connaissait Ragnor, quand il se leva de sa chaise il croisa Alec qui était accompagné de Lydia.

\- Bonjour Magnus, je suis contente de te voir sourit Lydia

\- Moi de même mais pour le moment il faut que j'aille en mission répondit Magnus

\- Quel est l'objet de la mission questionna Alec en croisant les bras

\- Pour le moment on n'a pas besoin de toi pour la mission, rendez-vous dans une heure devant le portail décréta Jace d'un ton monotone

Alec se sentit blessé par le comportement de son parabataï, depuis son retour ils s'étaient disputés à cause de l'irresponsabilité du blond. Leur lien était un peu malmené, Magnus vit la tristesse dans les yeux d'Alec.

\- Alexander, comment vas-tu depuis ce matin sourit Magnus malicieux

\- Je vais très bien rougit Alec en se rappelant de ce qu'il s'était passé le matin

Le sorcier savourait les rougissements du noiraud qui s'enfuyait en se rappelant le corps nu du sorcier, Alec se rendit sur le toit pour respirer un peu et sentit la présence de Mazekeen derrière lui. Jace et Clary ainsi que Magnus se rendirent chez Ragnor, ils ressortirent du portail.

\- La maison de Ragnor est par-là indiqua Magnus en pointant son doigt

Ils marchaient vers la maison du sorcier cornu,

\- Alors j'ai appris que vous étiez frères et sœurs lança Magnus

\- Je ne veux pas en parler et il faut qu'on trouve Ragnor répondit Jace d'un ton froid

\- C'est ça on se joue pote de travail sans discuter questionna Clary d'un ton ironique

\- De toutes façons les choses vont s'arranger, Jocelyn va se réveiller très bientôt et Jace pourrait retrouver sa mère…stoppa Magnus

\- Jocelyn n'est pas ma mère c'est Maryse ma mère, je ne considère pas comme ma mère celle qui m'a abandonné se renfrogna Jace

\- Elle n'a pas t'a pas abandonnée, elle croyait que tu étais mort défendit Clary

Les deux commençaient à se disputer quand Magnus remarqua que le sol avait une drôle d'allure, il les prévient avant de voir une barrière de feu vert.

\- Et il ose dire que c'est moi le paranoïaque renfrogna Magnus

Ils traversèrent la barrière et Clary se retrouva seule, elle se dirigea vers la maison avant de le chercher dans toute sa maison. Elle le trouva dans un tableau, juste après avoir eu une garantie de la jeune femme Ragnor fit apparaître Magnus et Jace.

\- Vraiment Ragnor, il fallait que tu fasses tout ça bouda Magnus

\- Oui, elle était prête à faire tous ce que je voulais alors que toi tu proposais ton pied-à-terre parisien la barbe railla Ragnor

\- Désolé d'interférer dans vos disputes de sorcier mais j'ai besoin du moyen de réveiller ma mère intervient Clary

\- J'ai le moyen pour réveiller ta maman mais sans le livre blanc, je ne peux rien faire expliqua Ragnor

\- Le livre blanc demanda Jace

\- Un grimoire qui regorge de plusieurs sorts plus puissants les uns que les autres décrit Magnus en prenant une veste de son ami pour la mesurer

\- C'est ça, je vais chercher un moyen pour le localiser commenta Ragnor

Le sorcier cornu était sur le point de monter à l'escalier de sa maison quand il vit l'autre sorcier en train de mesurer une partie de ses vêtements,

\- Magnus, si tu ne veux pas que je jette un sort sur tous tes maquillages, arrête de me chiper mes affaires menaça Ragnor

\- Je te les rends toujours râla Magnus en retirant la veste

\- Oh oui comme mes bottes italiennes, mon brocart français de la révolution française, ma canne en or de l'époque victorienne énuméra Ragnor

\- C'est fou ce que tu es matérialiste souffla Magnus en boudant dans un coin

Ragnor monta à l'étage, Jace et Clary étaient en train de regarder Magnus observer la maison quand ils entendirent le cri de Ragnor. Un démon Shax était à son cou ce qui le fit tomber par-dessus la rambarde de l'escalier, le sorcier se précipita sur son ami et essaya de le soigner.

\- Je vais te soigner mon chou, accroche-toi rassura Magnus en passant sa magie sur ses blessures

\- Je n'ai pas fait attention souffla Ragnor en expirant son dernier souffle

\- Magnus, nous sommes désolés s'excusa Clary

\- Cet homme connaissait presque toute ma vie révéla Magnus

Il leva la main pour faire un portail pour eux, Clary essaya de parler quand l'asiatique leur ordonna de partit. Au même moment Alec ressentit une douleur au niveau de son ventre, il grimaça de douleur. Isabelle remarqua son état,

\- Tout va bien s'inquiéta Isabelle

\- Je vais bien, j'ai juste un peu mal au ventre rassura Alec en passant la main sur son ventre

Elle ne répondit rien et vit le duo revenir de mission, ils leur expliquèrent la situation. Jace soupçonna Lydia avant que Clary ne le persuade de parler avec elle, les soupçons de Jace se révélèrent infondés. Izzy vit ses deux frères en train de s'ignorer royalement et prit les choses en main, elle prit leurs deux mains ensemble et les tira dans une salle.

\- Vous allez vous parler et reformer votre lien ensemble ou sinon les gars je vous ferrai un menu dont vous me direz des nouvelles menaça Isabelle en les fusillant

Elle ressortit en claquant la porte assez fort, les deux hommes se regardaient en frémissant d'horreur en pensant à la cuisine de leur sœur.

\- Izzy fout vraiment la trouille la plupart du temps s'horrifia Alec

\- Valentin peut passer pour un saint auprès d'elle renchérit Jace

Ils se regardaient encore une fois avant d'éclater de rire,

\- Izzy à raison malgré tout, Alec depuis qu'on se parle plus ma vie n'a aucun sens sans toi à mes côtés. Je suis désolé de tout les choix que j'ai faits jusqu'à présent qui t'ont blessé s'excusa Jace

\- Je sais et moi aussi je suis désolé, je peux être rabat-joie la plupart du temps. En plus Clary est ta sœur comment tu le prends sourit Alec

\- Ne me lance pas dessus s'il te plait supplia Jace en grimaçant

Ils s'assirent en discutant tout les deux comme autrefois, plus tard ils sortirent de la chambre quand Jace monta sur le dos d'Alec qui se mit à courir vers la cuisine. Ils étaient en train de rire, leur sœur sourit de joie en les voyant de nouveau ensemble.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir de nouveau ensemble se réjouit Isabelle

\- Non on s'est remit ensemble pour éviter ta cuisine horrible et ne pas finir à l'infirmerie déclara Jace

Elle leur donna un coup de poings ce qui les fit rire tout les deux, les deux l'embrassèrent sur chacune de ses joues. Après les petits moments entre frères et sœurs ils se remirent au travail, Magnus revient et les avertis d'avoir trouvé un indice pour localiser le livre blanc.

\- Voilà tout ce que j'ai pu rassembler chez Ragnor révéla Magnus en montrant les objets

Ils regardaient ensemble quand la rousse remarqua un marque-page,

\- Dans la dimension parallèle tu m'as montré un grimoire qui avait ceci, je pense que ça a un lien avec le livre blanc expliqua Clary

\- Simple souffla Jace en voulant prendre le marque-page des mains de Clary

L'immortel le prit avant lui,

\- Les sorciers sont fortiches à ce jeu-là se vanta Magnus

Alec le regarda se concentrer, Magnus ouvrit les yeux hagards et se racla la gorge en regardant le marque-page.

\- La bonne nouvelle est que je sais où est le livre blanc mais la mauvaise c'est Camille révéla Magnus

\- La dernière fois je lui ai mis mon poing dans la figure soupira Clary

\- Elle n'aura pas le choix ne t'en fais pas rassura Jace en s'en allant

La rousse le suivit en les laissant tout les deux seul, Magnus croisa les yeux bleu d'Alec.

\- Magnus je suis désolé pour ton ami, j'ai appris pour Ragnor. Je sais qu'il devait compter pour toi s'excusa Alec

\- Je t'en remercie Alexander, en effet Ragnor a compté dans ma vie car je le considérai comme un membre de ma famille s'attrista Magnus en pensant à son vieil ami

\- Tu sais tu peux te confier à moi proposa Alec en lui tenant la main

Le sorcier s'étonna de sa proposition, il fronça légèrement les sourcils en sentant sa magie être attiré par le noiraud. Alec lui proposa de partir pour voir Lydia, quand ils arrivèrent ils virent la blonde par terre. Elle révéla que Hodge les avait trahis, elle relata que la coupe était entre ses mains. Jace fulmina et ils se séparèrent en deux groupes, Luke envoya à sa demande quelque membre de sa meute pour retrouver Hodge. Jace le retrouva et se bagarra avec lui, il lui trancha la main, Alec arriva pour empêcher son parabataï de le tuer et le calma. Le blond retrouva la bague de Valentin et le menaça, les filles appelèrent le noiraud pour les avertir qu'elles étaient chez Magnus. Le blond le convaincu de partir rejoindre les filles et Simon qui était avec eux, au même moment Magnus fulmina en voyant son ex-petite ami.

\- Je croyais que j'en avais en fini avec toi se renfrogna Magnus

\- Rien ne sera terminé entre nous mon amour, ça fait quoi combien de temps qu'on s'est vus demanda Camille en souriant

\- Ça fait cent trente ans et tu ne m'as pas manqué du tout réfuta Magnus

\- Vous raconterez vos histoires du passé plus tard, Magnus nous avons besoin de toi avertis Clary

\- Elle veut un contrat qui dit change-moi en vampire déclara Simon en fusillant la blonde

L'asiatique était en train de rédiger le contrat quand la blonde passa à côté de lui, elle l'observa attentivement.

\- Tu m'en veux toujours pour ce mortel de St Petersburg, il ne comptait pas pour moi se justifia Camille

\- Moi t'en vouloir, j'ai abandonné tous sentiment pour toi depuis des années décréta Magnus

\- Toujours à vouloir rencontrer le grand amour, les sentiments sont fugaces…commença Camille

\- …mais le grand amour lui est éternel termina Magnus

\- Tu dis ça comme si tu pensais le rencontrer à moins que tu l'ais déjà rencontré conclu Camille

Elle passa derrière son dos, elle renifla en sentant l'odeur d'Isabelle. Le sorcier ne fit rien remarquer,

\- Sang d'Ange sourit Camille

\- Avant que l'immortel ne puisse faire quoi que soit, elle le fit se retourner pour l'embrasser. Il la repoussa et trouva Isabelle et Alec entrer dans la pièce,

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez déclara Magnus

\- Il est très mignon Magnus malgré qu'il a quelque chose de perturbant en lui. Il sent une odeur différente des Nephilims enfin bref il sera chauve de bonne heure se moqua Camille

\- Je vais t'arracher les yeux de bonne heure moi aussi si tu continue menaça Isabelle

\- Où est Clary demanda Alec en observant

Magnus lui montra sa chambre d'amis, plus tard ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Camille. Elle s'enfuit après avoir eu son contrat, Alec et Magnus vérifièrent le périmètre quand les hommes de Valentin les capturèrent pour les emmener dans la pièce où Valentin était présent.

\- Relâche-nous et je te donne le livre blanc proposa Clary

\- Je n'ai pas besoin du livre blanc, j'ai besoin de toi pour que tu réveilles ta mère répondit Valentin

Jace arriva et le menaça avec son épée séraphique, Valentin le menaça de tuer tout le monde. Le blond jeta un coup d'œil vers Alec, ce dernier hocha la tête.

\- MAZE cria Alec

La lumière s'éteignit brusquement ce qui les fit sursauter, les bruits de lutte se firent entendre et les hommes de Valentin se mirent à crier de douleur en plus de craquements. Le vieil homme passa une stèle sur sa rune de vision de nocturne pour voir une ombre passer entre tous, il serra les dents avant d'agripper Jace prés de lui pour s'engouffrer dans un portail. Maze se posta vers Alec en l'aidant,

\- Je commence à en avoir marre de toujours sauvé ton petit cul commenta Mazekeen

\- Mais tu adores sauver mon petit cul sourit Alec

\- Argh je te hais sale mioche railla Mazekeen ce qui le fit sourire

La démone s'en alla pour ne pas se faire remarquer des autres, Clary en voyant le portail d'où Valentin et Jace étaient passés et voulu traverser avant de se faire intercepter par le noiraud.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as retenu demanda Clary

\- Tu aurais pu être perdu dans les limbes en ne sachant pas vers où tu te dirigeais répondit Alec

Ils rentrèrent plus tard à l'institut, Alec était adossé contre un mur en soupirant de fatigue et caressa sa rune de parabataï. Magnus vient le rejoindre,

\- Alexander, je n'ai plus de sentiments pour Camille depuis longtemps. C'est elle qui m'a embrassée car elle vous a sentit Isabelle et toi se justifia Magnus

\- Je comprends Magnus, je ne t'en veux pas rassura Alec

Magnus était sur le point de parler quand Luke arriva et les prévient que tout le monde les attendait, le sorcier prit le livre blanc et chanta le sort pour réveiller Jocelyn. Celle-ci se réveilla dans les bras de Luke,

\- Je te tiens rassura Luke

\- Luke souffla Jocelyn en le serrant dans ses bras

Il la remit sur ses pieds, elle observa l'institut avant de se retourner pour trouver Clary en larmes.

\- Maman sanglota Clary

\- Oh ma chérie, j'aurais dû te parler de tout ça avant mais j'avais peur s'excusa Jocelyn

\- Ne parlons pas de ça pour le moment mais je veux juste te retrouver maman souffla Clary en la serrant dans ses bras

Pendant ce temps Jace se tenait prés de Valentin après s'être réveillé de son kidnapping, le blond regarda son père qui tenait la coupe mortelle dans sa main.

\- REJOIGNEZ-NOUS MON FILS ET MOI DANS CETTE QUÊTE déclara Valentin

Au même moment Alec et les autres se mirent à la recherche de Jace, Magnus était en train de le localiser avec sa magie mais aucun signal ne se fit ressentir.

\- Alors demanda Alec

\- Aucun signal, ils doivent être prés d'un point d'eau conclu Magnus

\- Il faut faire plus, je veux des hommes qui ratissent la zone et les messages avec l'enclave, questionna Alec en se tournant vers Lydia

\- Aucun messages, mais il faut que tu ailles te reposer Alec conseilla Lydia

\- Je me reposerai quand Jace aura été retrouvé réfuta Alec

\- Alors je te relève de tes fonctions, je gère encore cette institut pour le moment ordonna Lydia

\- Très bien cracha Alec en tournant les talons

Le noiraud se rendit sur le toit en sachant y trouver Mazekeen, celle-ci était assise sur le toit et se tourna vers lui.

\- Pas besoin de me demander de retrouver ton parabataï, si je pars tu seras vulnérable, et puis j'ai promis de toujours te protéger expliqua Mazekeen

\- Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, il est l'autre moitié de moi soupira Alec

\- Je sais mais pour le moment essaye d'attendre un signal de sa part conseilla Mazekeen

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et entendit l'alarme de l'institut, il s'y rendit et vit sa mère sur l'estrade avec un homme au teint basané.

\- NOUS SOMMES EN GUERRE CONTRE VALENTIN MORGENSTERN, EN CE TEMPS TROUBLE L'ENCLAVE NOUS ENVOIE UN NOUVEL EMMISSAIRE JE VOUS PRESENTE A TOUS VICTOR ALDERTREE déclara Maryse en laissant le nouvel émissaire parler

\- Trahis par l'enclave ironisa Lydia

\- Je suis honoré de travailler avec vous, je comprends que l'un de vous a été kidnappé par Valentin qui est Jace Wayland décréta Aldertree

\- Jace Lightwood corrigea Maryse en fronçant les sourcils

\- Pardon Jace Lightwood, que tous ceux qui ont assisté à cela viennent me voir pour en discuter dans mon bureau proposa Aldertree

L'émissaire dispersa tout le monde et prit Clary et les autres à part, ce fut le tour d'Alec de parler.

\- Valentin nous attaquait lorsque nous étions chez Camille Belcourt, Jace a essayé de nous sauver la vie mais il fut kidnappé relata Alec

\- Je comprends car il est votre parabataï, mais d'après Clarissa Fairchirld vous avez appelé une personne qui vous a sauvé la vie lâcha Aldertree

\- Oui, cette personne me protège depuis que je suis bébé. Elle est mon ombre et me protège confirma Alec

\- Pourrais-je la rencontrer demanda Aldertree

\- Malheureusement elle n'ait jamais là à part quand je suis en danger refusa Alec

\- Je comprends répondit Aldertree

Le nouveau directeur hocha la tête et le congédia, le noiraud se remit au travail quand l'alarme se déclencha de nouveau. Ils virent l'affiche de fugitif de Jace,

\- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Jace s'est fait kidnappé par Valentin déclara Alec en se tournant vers Aldertree

\- Jace Lightwood est un fugitif car il ne s'est pas encore montré, aussi j'interdis l'accès aux créatures obscurs décréta Aldertree en se tournant vers Luke et Simon

Les deux s'en allèrent, l'émissaire se tourna vers Jocelyn et Clary

\- Jocelyn et Clarissa Fairchirld vous êtes confinées à l'institut ayant des relations avec Valentin déclara Aldertree

Les deux rousses commençèrent à se débattre alors que l'archer commença à fulminer, il s'orienta dehors quand sa mère l'appela.

\- Où est ce que tu vas demanda Maryse

\- Je vais chez Magnus pour localiser Jace répondit Alec

\- Très bien fais attention à toi conseilla Maryse en lui caressant sa joue

Le noiraud hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le sorcier, sa mère resta dehors et entendit un mouvement silencieux derrière elle.

\- Veille sur lui demanda Maryse

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis attachée à ce sale mioche sourit Mazekeen

La chasseuse sourit à la démone qui disparut de nouveau, elle rentra dans l'institut sans se faire remarquer. Alec était allongé sur le canapé de Magnus après avoir demandé de l'aider pour localiser Jace,

\- Tu es sûr de toi questionna Magnus

\- Oui, je veux le retrouver expliqua Alec

\- Très bien j'y vais sourit Magnus en lançant sa magie

Le chasseur commença à tracer la rune quand il ressentit son frère de nouveau, au même moment Jace était sur le bateau de Valentin. Il était sur le rempart et regarda la mer,

\- Si j'étais toi je ne ferai pas ça conseilla Valentin

Un sorcier passa prés d'eux et le vieil homme le sacrifia en l'appuyant sur un mur magique, le sorcier mourut brûlé sous l'impact magique.

\- Il faut que je revois ton éducation, tu t'es ramolli auprès des Lightwood constata Valentin

\- Les créatures obscurs ne sont pas ce que tu penses réfuta Jace

\- Tu penses à Lucian, ce sorcier Magnus Bane et le vampire que fréquente Clarissa, ce sont des démons aux visages humains insista Valentin

Le soir même ils se rendirent dans un endroit infestés de vampire, Jace essaya de calmer les choses mais Valentin assassina le chef des vampires sous les yeux effarés de Jace. De loin Jocelyn s'approcha d'eux et visa Valentin et tira dessus, le chef de l'enclave en voyant la flèche passa prés de Jace lui fit croire qu'elle voulait le tuer. Clary arriva au même moment avec Simon,

\- Maman, tu as failli tuer ton propre fils s'écria Clary confuse du geste de sa mère

\- Ce n'est pas Jace que je visais mais Valentin, et puis Jace n'est pas mon fils. Jonathan avait les yeux noirs et non les yeux dorés, il avait le nez plus fin que celui de Jace décrit Jocelyn

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la proposition de Lucifer et le sceau fragilisé. Bisous glacées.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: La proposition dans ce chapitre et je crois que le premier rendez-vous se fera dans le prochain chapitre **

**Maia 0067: Il n'y a que Jace qui ne sait pas encore pour leur filiation enfin allez je te laisse lire la suite **

**Alec Barton: Oh que si je me suis inspiré de Naruto pour m'inspirer surtout lors du combat de Pain allez je te laisse voir toi même **

**Lavigne 126: Je n'ai pas encore réservé quelque chose contre elle mais c'est sûr un truc bien sadique XD j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu me propose surtout que tu vas voir le nouvelle comportement d'Alec. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 4, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 4**_

Jace était en train de regarder les cadavres des créatures obscurs sur le pont avant du bateau, il avait mal pour eux. Clary vint l'aider à se sortir d'ici, elle l'engouffra dans le bateau avant de se révéler être Valentin. Ce dernier l'avait encore une fois manipulé, après avoir été blessé par une flèche par Jocelyn il lui avait fait comprendre que sa mère a tenté de le tuer plusieurs fois ce qui fit encore plus mal à Jace. Au même moment Jocelyn déclara à tous que Jace n'était pas son fils ni celui de Valentin, Aldertree malgré la révélation ne changea pas d'opinion. Il envoya des équipes de rechercher pour enquêter sur les enlèvements que faisait Valentin, Alec et Isabelle se rendirent tout les deux en mission et provoquèrent le champion d'un dojo avant que la jeune femme ne le bats à plat de couture. Deux membres du cercle voulaient l'enlever et le duo essaya de les capturer mais sans aucun succès, Alec commençait à désespérer de plus en plus. Il était frustré de rester à rien faire en laissant son frère entre les mains d'un psychopathe, il avait essayé de le localiser plusieurs fois avec sa rune de parabataï. Maryse était frustrée aussi de son côté en voyant son fils aîné en train de souffrir pour son autre fils, elle ferma les yeux en faisant le vide dans sa tête. Elle se rendit dans la bibliothèque pour se vider la tête de tout souci, elle avait un livre qu'elle gardait toujours avec elle. La chasseuse l'ouvrit et sourit en voyant la rose enchanté que lui avait offert Lucifer, elle avait conservée la rose dans un livre en secret seul robert savait l'emplacement de la rose. Elle pensa à l'homme qu'elle aime, elle respira son odeur de rose ce qui la fit se détendre et la transporta à ses souvenirs avec Lucifer. Elle se reprit et cacha la rose dans son livre et sortir en faisant croire que tout allait bien, elle retourna dans la salle des opérations. Alec était en train de frapper le sac de boxe en dévidant sa frustration et sa colère, il entendit des pas provenir dans la pièce.

\- Alec interpella Clary

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Clary ? Depuis ton arrivé tout part en vrille à cause de toi accusa Alec

\- Je veux retrouver Jace autant que toi-même si il n'est pas mon frère répondit Clary

\- Non toi tu veux retourner à ta vie tranquille, mes parents ont perdu le contrôle de l'institut, ma sœur a failli perdre ses runes et mon frère a disparu car il voulait t'aider à récupérer ta mère. Tu n'es pas des nôtres alors retourne dans ta vie de terrestres déclara Alec

\- Alec, ce n'est pas de sa faute intervient Isabelle

\- Oh que si, elle est la fille de Valentin alors ce sont ses gènes critiqua Alec en s'en allant

\- ALEC gronda Isabelle

Le noiraud fit la sourde oreille à sa sœur et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, cette dernière soupira et consola la rousse qui était en larmes aux mots durs du jeune homme. Elle lui assura qu'elle était l'une des leurs mais la rousse ne croyait plus à quoi se soit, plus tard ils repartirent en mission.

\- Alec, Izzy je pourrais venir en mission avec vous proposa Clary

\- On n'a pas besoin de toi sur cette mission réfuta Alec en prenant son arc et ses flèches

\- Alec, désolé Clary mais ce sont les ordres d'Aldertree s'excusa Isabelle

Ils allèrent faire leur mission ensemble et rentrèrent, Jocelyn vient les prévenir que Clary avait disparu.

\- Je n'ai rien à faire que votre fille a disparu, si au moins vous lui avez dit comment se débrouiller tout ça n'aurait pas eu lieu accusa Alec

\- C'est vrai que c'est ma faute mais c'était difficile pour moi de lui parler de Valentin se défendit Jocelyn

\- Du fait de ne pas l'avoir stoppé à temps ou de vous conduire comme une lâche ironisa Alec

Isabelle était sur le point de stopper son frère quand son téléphone sonna, elle souri au combiné en même temps qu'Alec ressentit la présence de Jace.

\- Il va chez Magnus comme il est prés de Brooklyn signala Isabelle

\- Je vais aller le voir, envoie un message à Magnus que je serai là prévient Alec

Le noiraud se mit à partir vers l'appartement du sorcier quand il croisa Clary dans un mauvais état, Isabelle se chargea d'elle en lui faisant un regard de complice. Il partit chez Magnus, le sorcier ayant été informé de la situation l'accueilli dans son loft.

\- Un petit verre en attendant ton parabataï proposa Magnus

\- Volontiers accepta Alec

Le jeune homme prit le verre offert du sorcier, il le but en grimaçant n'aimant pas la sensation de l'alcool qui lui brûlait la gorge. Magnus sourit en le regardant, il lui rappela la conversation qu'ils avaient eue ensemble. Alec baissa la tête en rougissant légèrement, ils commençaient à converser en attendant Jace, ce dernier rentra chez le sorcier assez blessé. Le noiraud voyant son parabataï le prit dans ses bras en le serrant très fort, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Aldertree avec quelques gardes.

\- JACE LIGHTWOOD, VOUS ÊTES EN ETAT D'ARRESTATIONS PAR L'ORDRE DE L'ENCLAVE déclara Aldertree

\- Non, qu'est ce qu'il se passe interrogea Alec en stoppant les gardes d'arrêter son parabataï

\- C'est bon Alec, je suis content de te voir sourit Jace en se faisant conduire par les gardes

Isabelle était en chemin et le serra dans ses bras en s'excusant auprès de lui, Jace la rassura avant de se faire conduire dans la citée des os. La jeune femme entra dans l'appartement de Magnus,

\- Je suis désolée mais Aldertree a remarqué ton absence et je devais faire un marché avec lui s'excusa Isabelle

\- Ce n'est rien Izzy, mais l'importance c'est qu'il est là avec nous rassura Alec

Ils rentrèrent plus tard à l'institut rassuré que Jace était prés d'eux, Aldertree avait demandé à ce qu'il puisse interroger Jace avec l'aide de l'inquisitrice Herondale. Entre-temps le nouvel émissaire les envoya en mission, ils allèrent tout les trois sur le terrain. Luke était en train de rassurer une équipe de police qui passait dans le coin,

\- Ça doit être des jeunes qui jouent encore avec nous pensa Luke

\- Je vois, allez bonne soirée souhaita le policier

Luke lui fit signe avant de se retourner pour voir à travers le mirage, la jeune brune était en train d'examiner le corps d'un terrestre dont le cœur avait été arraché violemment.

\- D'après mon examen c'est l'œuvre d'un démon examina Isabelle

\- Les démons changent leur méthode maintenant remarqua Alec

\- Je dirai plus une possession, essaye de trouver des traces de fluide proposa Isabelle en regardant son frère

Alec entraîna Clary avec lui, il lui traça la rune thermique pour voir à travers la matière et repérer les fluides du démon. Ils trouvèrent tout les deux un terrestre qui n'avaient plus aucun souvenir de ce qu'il a fait avec ses mains ensanglanté,

\- Izzy avait raison c'est un cas de possession d'un démon conclu Alec

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait questionna Clary prés du terrestre

\- On le ramène à l'institut répondit Alec

Ils ramenèrent le corps à l'institut sans savoir que le démon était encore dans le corps de la victime, il s'infiltra dans les conduits d'aération. L'alarme de l'institut se déclencha ce qui les conduit vers l'un des leurs qui était mort à peu prés de la même façon que la victime, Lydia examina le corps.

\- C'est la même procédure et je pense qu'il exploite la haine de tous le monde pensa Lydia

\- Il faut l'arrêter avant qu'il n'y ait plus de victime déclara Alec

Il fouilla dans un secteur avant d'entendre des bruits de lutte, il se rendit à l'endroit et tira une flèche pour empêcher Raj de tuer Lydia qui était par terre. Il combattit le démon avant qu'il ne s'échappe du corps de Raj qui s'effondra, le jeune homme aida la jeune blonde qui grimaça de douleur. Clary le rejoint,

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on le retrouve avant qu'il ne fasse plus de dégâts décréta Alec

\- Je te suis, allons voir Izzy comme son collier pourrait nous indiquer où est ce qu'il est souligna Clary

Ils se dirigeaient vers la salle d'entraînement quand la jeune femme les rejoignit possédée à son tour par le démon,

\- Le préféré de la famille, je ne serai plus jamais dans ton ombre. Tu es le chouchou de notre mère cracha Isabelle

\- Izzy, je t'en prie je ne veux pas te faire du mal proposa Alec

Elle lui donna un coup de poing ce qui le fît projeter par terre, Clary essaya de l'en empêcher avant de se faire projeter à son tour. Elle s'assit sur son frère pour essayer de l'étrangler,

\- Izzy s'étrangla Alec en essayant de se dégager

\- Je vais te tuer ainsi je serai débarrasser de toi pour toujours déclara Isabelle possédée

La rousse sauta derrière elle et la poignarda dans le dos, le démon sortit à son tour de la plaie. Il tourbillonna pendant un moment avant de s'approcher de Clary, Alec se leva rapidement et poussa la rousse sur le côté pour prendre le démon dans son corps.

\- ALEC cria Clary

Le démon se réfugia dans le corps d'Alec, il sourit avant de sentir le sceau de Lucifer.

\- Intéressant déclara le démon

\- LÂCHE-LE ordonna une voix féminine

Mazekeen rejoignit la salle avec ses armes sur elle, le démon s'attaqua à elle et elle esquiva.

\- Tu oses défier ton roi en jouant avec son fils murmura Mazekeen

\- C'est faux, c'est une rumeur, ce Nephilims ne peut pas être son fils répondit le démon

Alec à l'intérieur combattit le démon, il rassembla toutes ses forces intérieures pour le repousser.

\- SORS DE MON CORPS hurla Alec

Le sceau de Lucifer s'illumina sur son ventre et libéra une tornade de magie démoniaque, le démon fut balayé à l'intérieur du Nephilims. Un nuage noir ressortit rapidement d'Alec qui s'évanouit dans les bras de la démone, Clary sauta sur le démon et le tua ce qui le fit exploser en mille morceaux. Isabelle se réveilla et s'approcha de son frère dans les bras de la démone, celle-ci se leva et disparu quand Jace et Aldertree arrivèrent dans la pièce avec Simon. Le vampire alla voir sa meilleure amie et la consola pendant que Jace réconfortait Isabelle en passant sa stèle sur sa blessure, il porta son parabataï dans sa chambre et le mit sur son lit. Ils attendirent son réveil inquiet, le noiraud se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa. Jace et Isabelle le prirent dans ses bras,

\- Tout va bien, Clary l'a finis et il est en enfer maintenant expliqua Isabelle

\- Je vois, bon sang grimaça Alec en touchant son ventre

\- Qu'est que tu as au ventre questionna Jace

\- Je n'en sais rien, il me fait un peu mal grimaça Alec en soulevant son t-shirt

Ils remarquèrent que son ventre était un peu rouge mais rien à signaler, le jeune homme prit sa stèle et passa sur sa rune de guérison. Quelques jours plus tard ils firent le rituel de deuil, l'archer avait appris par la bouche de son parabataï que Valentin avait profité de l'infiltration du démon pour s'en prendre au frère silencieux pour voler l'épée mortel.

\- Qu'en pense l'enclave interrogea Alec

\- Ils sont en train de localiser Valentin pour récupérer l'épée mortel répondit Jace

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Plus tard ils allaient en mission tous les trois ensembles quand Aldertree leur barra le passage,

\- Malheureusement Jace Lightwood devra rester à l'institut comme il est assigné décréta Aldertree

\- Il a prouvé qu'il est l'un des nôtre et non du côté de Valentin répliqua Alec

\- Mais il a laissé l'épée mortel partir, en attendant que l'enclave puisse la localiser Jace Lightwood est confiné et c'est un ordre ordonna Aldertree

Alec fulmina et serra ses poings avant de sentir quelque chose tourbillonner en lui, il essaya de se calmer en mettant la main sur son ventre. Quelques jours plus tard ils réussissaient à localiser le bateau de Valentin, Magnus fut convié à faire en sorte que la camionnette de Luke puisse traverser la mer.

\- Ce n'est pas plus sûr d'aller en bateau non pas que j'ai peur mais c'est moins risqué proposa Simon légèrement tendu

\- C'est le moyen le plus rapide et ne t'en fais pas Sheldon tu es déjà mort sourit Magnus

\- Merci de me le rappeler ironisa Simon

Ils prirent la camionnette de Luke et traversèrent la mer, ils arrivèrent sur le bateau de Valentin et commencèrent à se battre contre les soldats du cercle. Alec était en train de tirer ses flèches quand il vit la force avec ses parents, ils combattirent ensemble. Un chasseur du cercle se faufila derrière Alec avant de tomber brusquement, il se retourna en souriant de joie.

\- Vraiment j'ai en marre de sauver ton petit cul à chaque fois râla Mazekeen

\- Mais tu m'adore marraine Maze taquina Alec

Elle roula des yeux en donnant un coup de poing à un chasseur qui se faufila derrière elle, elle sauta et se débarrassa d'un bon nombre de chasseur en restant dans les parages pour surveiller Alec. L'archer était en train de tirer des flèches pour éloigner les chasseurs de sa famille, Isabelle usa de son fouet électrique pour les assommer. Elle se tourna vers Alec qui était assez prés d'elle, des démons envahirent tout le navire qui était l'œuvre de Valentin en les invoquant.

\- Ce lâche a invoqué des démons pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir grommela Alec

Un démon débarqua derrière Jace qui le tua en se retourna, il vit Clary en train de se démener contre un démon. Il haleta en voyant un chasseur passer derrière la jeune fille,

\- CLARY ATTENTION s'écria Jace

Isabelle qui était assez prés d'elle se mit à courir et la poussa sur le côté pour prendre le coup qui la fit projeter dans les airs, Alec vit la scène au ralentit.

\- IZZY cria Alec

La jeune femme tomba par terre dans un fracas, du sang s'écoulait d'elle. Alec se figea en voyant la scène, son cœur se mit à battre rapidement.

\- AH cria Alec d'un cri inhumain

Un vent violent se propagea partout, le t-shirt d'Alec se déchira en montrant le sceau de Lucifer sur son ventre qui s'illuminait. Le sceau se répandit sur sa peau en dégageant une magie purement démoniaque, la magie l'enferma dans un cocoon noir. La mer s'agita violemment sous l'effet de la magie démoniaque d'Alec, Maryse regarda la scène avec effroi. Mazekeen la rejoint sur place,

\- Maze, qu'est ce qu'il se passe questionna Maryse

\- Le sceau qu'avait mît Lucifer s'est brisé, j'aurai du m'en apercevoir quand ce pourriture avait prit le contrôle d'Alec. La possession avait fragilisé le sceau expliqua Mazekeen

Alec apparut doucement en marchant courbé, tout le monde remarqua le changement physique qu'il était en train de subir. Ses cheveux s'agrandissaient semblable à Lucifer, ses mains étaient devenu des griffes. Des marques tribales étaient sur son corps, il releva la tête lentement en montrant des yeux rouges avec un iris fendu. Il se mit à ricaner doucement de plus en plus fort, il pencha la tête sur le côté. Il serra les poings en projetant sa magie encore plus qui étouffait bon nombre de chasseur inexpérimenté,

**\- Je vais tous vous buter un par un** articula Alec d'un ton sadique

Des flammes rouges sang se répandirent sur ses avant-bras, il disparu en faisant apparaître des épées pour trancher les chasseurs du cercle. Il commença à faire un carnage parmi les rangs des chasseurs de Valentin, Alec écrabouilla la tête d'un chasseur avec son pied en se maculant du sang de ses ennemis. Il se lécha le sang sur son visage en ricanant sardoniquement, Jace qui était prés d'Isabelle avec Magnus qui venait de la soigner.

\- Putain mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Alec demanda Jace

\- Cette magie démoniaque est très ancienne, je l'ai déjà sentit auparavant mais je ne sais pas où révéla Magnus en se concentrant

Alec était en train faire un carnage, aucun démon n'osaient l'affronter ayant reconnu la magie démoniaque de Lucifer à travers Alec. Maryse avait les larmes aux yeux en voyant le carnage sanglant de son fils,

\- Maze, il faut faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter décréta Maryse

\- Je sais malheureusement seul Lucifer peut le faire car c'est lui qui a posé le sceau sur Alec pour retenir sa magie. Maintenant que sa magie s'est libéré Alec a repris son côté démoniaque décrit Mazekeen

Au même moment Lucifer ressentit le sceau brisé de son fils qu'il avait apposé, il ouvrit les yeux en se levant de son trône. Alec continua son carnage en riant sadiquement, il se stoppa en sentant une présence qu'il reconnu. Lucifer apparu avec ses ailes noires devant lui, les démons autour d'eux s'inclinaient devant le roi des enfers. Magnus le reconnut systématiquement,

\- Lucifer souffla Magnus

Lucifer regarda son fils dans les yeux, il plaqua sa main sur son ventre pour bloquer de nouveau la magie d'Alec. Le noiraud se mit à crier avant de s'évanouir dans ses bras,

\- Bientôt mon fils chuchota Lucifer

Mazekeen apparut devant lui en s'inclinant et prit Alec dans les bras, le roi des enfers se tourna vers les démons qu'avait invoqué Valentin.

\- Disparaissez ordonna Lucifer

Tous s'enfuyaient rapidement, Lucifer se tourna vers Maryse qui le regarda avec amour. Il hocha la tête à son encontre avant de disparaître, Mazekeen ramena Alec auprès de Maryse qui caressait le visage endormit de son fils qui était maculé de sang. Ils rentrèrent tous à l'institut, Alec se réveilla groggy et mit la main sur son ventre en grimaçant de douleur.

\- Ne te lève pas encore conseilla une voix familière

\- Magnus souffla Alec

\- Même si j'aime rester avec toi, je ne crois pas que tes parents verront d'un bon œil que je t'accapare sourit Magnus en lui faisant un clin d'œil

L'archer se mit à rougir violemment devant son clin d'œil, toute sa famille sauf sa mère entra dans la pièce. Jace et Isabelle se précipitaient sur lui en le serrant dans ses bras,

\- Izzy, tu vas bien s'inquiéta Alec

\- Je vais bien, grâce à Magnus rassura Isabelle

\- Merci Magnus remercia Alec en se tournant vers le sorcier

\- SI tu veux me remercier, je connais un excellent moyen gloussa Magnus

Alec rougit à l'allusion de Magnus d'un rendez-vous, il remarqua l'absence de sa mère.

\- Où est maman questionna Alec

\- Ta mère avait une urgence mais elle viendra te voir rassura Robert en sachant où était sa femme

\- D'accord répondit Alec

\- Alors est ce que tu vas bien ? Sur le bateau on avait l'impression que tu avais pété les plombs quand ils m'ont blessé lança Isabelle

\- Tu as fait un carnage sanglant avant qu'on te stoppe renchérit Jace

\- Je ne me souviens pas ce qu'il s'est passé sur le bateau, tout ce que je me souviens c'est Izzy blessée avant que mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère et quelque chose s'est libéré soudainement relata Alec en passant la main sur son visage

Magnus regarda le jeune homme et passa la magie sur lui, sa magie ne détecta rien sur le noiraud.

\- Je pense qu'il y a des choses inexpliqué dans cette affaire déclara Magnus

Alec hocha la tête en le regardant, Robert regarda son fils adoptif en sachant que l'heure de la vérité approchait. Il s'excusa et partit dans le bureau pour souffler, il passa la main dans ses cheveux. Jace et Isabelle sortirent en le laissant se reposer encore un peu, le sorcier préféra rester avec lui.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester tu sais commenta Alec

\- Je le sais mais j'avais envie particulièrement, en plus j'aime jouer l'infirmière sexy sourit Magnus malicieux

L'archer se mit à rougir en imaginant le sorcier dans un costume d'infirmier sexy, l'asiatique sourit encore plus en voyant ses rougissements.

\- Tellement adorable ses rougissements, sourit Magnus

\- C'est gênant plutôt se renfrogna Alec

\- Ne sois pas gêné Alexander et puis comme je te l'ai dit j'aime ce que je vois gloussa Magnus en balayant le corps du noiraud du regard

Alec rougit encore plus et avala difficilement sa salive, il se mit à triturer les draps.

\- Je te remercie encore une fois d'avoir sauvé ma sœur remercia Alec

\- Tu es le premier chasseur d'ombre à me remercier pour avoir sauvé la vie de l'un de ses proches constata Magnus

\- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit je te fais confiance Magnus sourit Alec

L'immortel sourit à son tour, il claqua des doigts pour invoquer des repas emportés d'un restaurant. Alec mangea son repas en écoutant les histoires de Magnus, après avoir terminé de manger il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage.

\- Magnus interpella Alec

\- Oui demanda Magnus

\- Quand on aura le temps est ce que ça te dirait d'aller prendre un verre tout les deux proposa Alec en rougissant

\- J'en serai honoré d'aller boire un verre avec toi accepta Magnus

Ils sourirent tout les deux, l'immortel resta encore un moment avant de partir chez lui pour ne pas se faire attraper par Aldertree. Maryse était dehors dans un parc en train de regarder le lac,

\- Il n'y a pas de différence entre cette vie et la suivante puisque nous sommes nées de la précédent cita une voix masculine

Elle sourit en entendant le poème, elle se retourna pour voir Lucifer dans son costume. Il n'avait pas changé du tout et lui fit le même sourire qui l'avait fait tombé amoureuse de lui,

\- Lucy souffla Maryse

\- Ma Lys, tu es aussi magnifique que le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés complimenta Lucifer en lui faisant un baisemain

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, j'ai vieillie et je ne suis pas la belle jeune femme intrépide que tu as connu sourit Maryse en lui caressant le visage

\- Pour moi tu es la quintessence même de la beauté, tu es devenu une femme pleine de sagesse déclara Lucifer

Elle sourit ce qui lui donna envie de l'embrasser, ne résistant pas il l'embrassa d'un baiser passionné. Maryse se sentit fondre dans le baiser qui lui avait tant manqué de son amant, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

\- Malheureusement je ne peux pas faire plus que ce baiser, tu es la femme de Robert de plus tu as eu des enfants avec lui commenta Lucifer

\- C'est vrai que j'ai eu Isabelle et Max avec lui, durant ses années je l'ai aimé mais ce n'est pas le même amour que j'ai pour toi. Je t'ai juré un amour éternel déclara Maryse en lui caressant son visage

\- Je continue à t'aimer aussi ma lys, j'ai hâte que tu puisses me rejoindre en enfer pour que tu sois ma reine sourit Lucifer

\- Je sais mais parlons de notre fils, si tu es là ça veut dire que tu vas l'emmener avec toi pour qu'il puisse contrôler sa magie déduisit Maryse

\- Oui, même si le sceau retient sa magie tôt ou tard ça va céder encore une fois alors je l'emmène avec moi en enfer pour l'entraîner. Je te promets de le ramener promit Lucifer

\- Je sais que tu vas prendre soin de notre fils, mais pour le moment il ne sait pas que tu es son père. Laisse-moi lui parler ensuite il pourra partir avec toi demanda Maryse en lui caressant sa joue

Le démon hocha la tête et caressa la joue de son amante, ils s'embrassaient encore une fois avant de se séparer.

\- J'étais content de te revoir et te serrer dans mes bras se réjouit Lucifer

\- Moi aussi, tu me manque mon amour souffla Maryse

Il lui caressa sa joue ce qui la fit fermer les yeux, il la lâcha et disparut en laissant Maryse seule sur la rive. Elle sentit son cœur déborder d'amour ayant revu son amant, elle retourna à l'institut où Robert l'attendait.

\- Qu'as –t-il dit questionna Robert

\- Il va l'emmener en enfer pour qu'il puisse contrôler son pouvoir démoniaque car le sceau ne tiendrait pas éternellement au vu que maintenant il a cédé relata Maryse

\- Je savais que ce jour allait arriver soupira Robert en mettant ses mains derrière son dos

\- Pour le moment attendons quelques jours avant de lui révéler la vérité proposa Maryse

Robert acquiesça de la tête et suivit sa femme à l'intérieur de l'institut, Alec sourit en voyant sa mère le serrer dans ses bras.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la révélation de Maryse et la rencontre entre Lucifer et Alec. Bisous glacées. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta : Allez la rencontre dans ce chapitre la rencontre et tu vas aimer entre le père et le fils par contre demain évite de manger pendant que tu lis le chapitre c'est un peu gore XD**

**Maia 0067: Encore une fois qui as fait le rapprochement de la scène, Allez la rencontre entre le père et le fils dans ce chapitre. Et oui Maryse est toujours amoureuse de son premier amour **

**VarisVaris: Je te laise découvrir leur tête à tout les deux**

**Lavigne 126: Ne t'en fais pas je suis patiente et je suis curieuse de ce que tu me réserve surtout que je vais mettre celui du retour d'Alec dans le chapitre prochain **

**Alec barton " Hachi se transforma en Dark Hachi et se frotta les mains avec un sourire flippant" Je propose ..." Les démons retiennent leurs souffles devant la futur sentence de leur patron"...Epilation avec la cire chaud niark niark niark mouhahahahahaha" les filles en mode Dark firent s'asseoir Satan qui se débattait sur la chaise" Cire chaud " Les démons préfèrent détaller en voyant la cire chaud et ne voulant pas voir l'horrible torture sur leur patron et plus tard ils entendirent l'hurlement de douleur de Satan" tu vois tu as les jambes lisses XD demain tu vas aprpécier encore le chapitre sur le retour d'Alec des enfers **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 5, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 5**_

Maryse regarda son fils endormit dans sa chambre, elle sourit en le voyant plongé dans ses rêves. Alec bougea en grommelant ce qui la fit sourire, elle s'assit sur son lit et lui caressa les cheveux doucement. Elle soupira en pensant à la vérité le concernant, elle l'embrassa sur le front légèrement avant de sortir discrètement de sa chambre et refermer la porte silencieusement. Elle s'adossa en fermant les yeux, elle se redressa en arborant une expression sérieuse en voyant un chasseur qui la prévint de sa convocation à Idris pour une réunion d'urgence avec les membres de l'enclave. Elle grimaça et pria l'ange Raziel d'être de retour à temps pour parler avec son fils aîné, elle prit un portail et s'en alla pour Idris. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla en grimaçant de douleur s'ayant entraîné avec Jace la veille, il prit son bain et alla prendre un café. Il vérifia le moniteur pour signaler d'éventuelle activité démoniaque, Jace vient le rejoindre en pleine forme ce qui le fit sourire avec Isabelle. Celle-ci grimaça légèrement au niveau de son épaule, depuis l'attaque du démon son épaule était en voie de guérison mais lorsqu'elle a été attaquée sur le bateau son épaule avait eu du mal à guérir malgré les soins de Magnus. Celui-ci lui avait conseillé d'aller voir son amie qui était une guérisseuse pour soigner son épaule complètement, elle l'avait rassurée que tout allait bien. Une semaine s'est écoulé depuis l'attaque sur le bateau de Valentin, ils étaient toujours à sa recherche maintenant qu'il avait en sa possession la coupe mortelle et l'épée mortelle. L'enclave avait mit tout le monde en état d'alerte, Aldertree continua d'être le directeur de l'institut au grand dam de la fratrie et de Clary. Jocelyn était retournée à Idris après que l'enclave l'ai rappelée pour la surveiller ayant été la femme de Valentin, elle avait proposée à sa fille de venir avec elle mais la jeune rousse avait refusé en comprenant que sa mère voulait fuir ses responsabilités encore une fois avec elle. Entre-temps Maryse n'avait pas encore rien révélé à Alec le mystère de sa naissance, Robert commença à l'empresser légèrement pour qu'elle puisse lui révéler car elle avait promis à Lucifer de l'emmener pour qu'il puisse maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Izzy proposa à Jace de s'entraîner avec elle, ils s'entraînaient ensemble quand son épaule lui fit rappeler sa douleur.

\- Il faut que tu fasses soigner ton épaule conseilla Jace

\- Je vais bien, un Irazte et c'est guéri rassura Isabelle

\- D'ailleurs j'ai entendu dire qu'Aldertree allait envoyer un groupe en mission à la citadelle imprenable révéla Jace avec un petit sourire en coin

\- C'est vrai se réjouit Isabelle

\- Bien sûr c'est pour toi un rêve qui se réalise en voyant ses femmes durs à cuirs enfin si tu tiens toujours à les voir souligna Jace

\- Bien sûr que je veux y aller, c'est mon rêve de voir ses femmes en vrai. Je vais proposer à Clary de venir avec moi pour lui changer les idées un peu déclara Isabelle

\- Mieux que lui proposer ta cuisine taquina Jace

Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans la rotule ce qui le fit rire, elle débarqua dans le bureau d'Aldertree. L'émissaire sourit en la voyant,

\- Isabelle Lightwood, je suis agréablement surpris de vous voir. Que puis-je faire pour vous questionna Aldertree

\- Je voudrais faire partie de la mission pour la citadelle imprenable avec Clary Fairchirld demanda Isabelle déterminée

\- J'ai décidé les équipes sur ce point, d'ailleurs vous n'avez pas été blessée récemment questionna Aldertree

\- C'est guéris maintenant sourit Isabelle crispée

\- Puis-je faire une expérience proposa Aldertree en passant derrière son dos

Il la fit s'asseoir en touchant son épaule endolori, elle serra les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur.

\- Votre épaule n'est pas tout à fait guérit à ce que je vois constata Aldertree

\- S'il vous plait je ferai tout ce que vous voulez pour que je puisse participer à cette mission déclara Isabelle

\- Ça tombe bien, j'ai été un ancien médecin avant de devenir un politicien, j'ai un miracle qui pourrait accélérer la guérison décréta Aldertree

L'émissaire prit une boîte en bois pour prendre à l'intérieur une petite boîte, il l'ouvrit

\- Il faut juste mettre une petite noisette sur la colonne vertébrale expliqua Aldertree en mettant sur la nuque d'Isabelle

Elle sentit une puissante chaleur la traverser ce qui fit détendre tout ses muscles, un sentiment d'apaisement la soulagea dans tout le corps. Une larme s'échappa à la puissance du médicament,

\- C'est du Yin-Feng, fais attention à ne pas dépasser la dose signala Aldertree en donnant la petite boîte de crème

\- Merci remercia Isabelle

Elle s'en alla dans sa chambre pour se préparer, elle prévient Clary et alla à la citadelle imprenable. Au même moment Alec se dirigea vers chez Magnus, il entra et regarda partout pour voir le sorcier.

\- Magnus, tu es là. Tu m'avais dit que tu avais quelque chose d'urgent à me dire déclara Alec

\- Alexander interpella Magnus en apparaissant

Alec rougit en le voyant en peignoir, il avala sa salive en le regardant. L'immortel sourit en le voyant le regarder,

\- Tu as dit que tu voulais me voir signala Alec

\- C'est un petit mensonge pour te voir, en fait je voulais te proposer d'aller boire un verre pour te détendre un peu comme tu t'es jeté dans ton travail proposa Magnus

L'archer sentit son cœur fondre devant les mots de l'asiatique, il se lécha les lèvres.

\- Tu connais un bon restaurant pour boire ce verre questionna Alec en souriant

\- Oh que oui d'ailleurs je vais juste arranger quelques peu tes vêtements proposa Magnus

Magnus claqua des doigts pour modifier la tenue du noiraud, celui-ci avait une chemise bleu marine avec un pantalon noire avec ses bottes noires. Le sorcier arqua un sourcil d'admiration, il claqua des doigts pour se revêtir de ses vêtements excentriques. Ils se dirigèrent vers un restaurant Ethiopien, ils commandèrent ensemble.

\- Alors parle-moi de ta vie un peu à part baby-sitter ton frère et courir après Valentin gloussa Magnus

\- Rien qu'on puisse dire de ma vie, je suis un chasseur d'ombre. Disons que ma vie résume à faire les missions, faire des rapports auprès de l'enclave, m'entraîner pour être le meilleur tout ça résuma Alec

\- Pas excitant et concernant ta vie amoureuse sourit Magnus

Le noiraud préféra boire son verre de vin et s'étouffa à moitié pour éviter de répondre, le sorcier le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ote-moi d'un doute, je suis ton premier rencard questionna Magnus

\- Pour te dire la vérité je ne pouvais pas avoir de relation car on aurait pris pour quelque de différent. J'espère que tu ne me considère pas différent souhaita Alec en le regardant

\- Tu n'es pas différent Alexander au contraire c'est ce que j'aime chez toi sourit Magnus

L'archer sourit en le regardant, ils mangèrent leurs repas quand Alec bu son verre de nouveau et regarda l'immortel.

\- Et toi, tu as eu beaucoup de relation dans ta longue vie pensa Alec

\- Oui, on peut dire ça déglutit Magnus

\- Allez, tu peux arrondir si tu veux proposa Alec

\- 17 répondit Magnus

\- 17, c'est tout sourit Alec

Le chasseur observa attentivement le sorcier qui était mal à l'aise, il réalisa que c'était plus que 17 personnes.

\- Dix-sept cents demanda Alec

\- C'est du passé à présent tenta de convaincre Magnus mal à l'aise

\- Dix-sept mille déduisit Alec en écarquillant les yeux

\- Alexander, ça fait partit du passé rassura Magnus

\- Ouais et les dix-sept mille souvenir avec moi soupira Alec hébété

Magnus préféra changer de sujet, après le repas ils décidèrent de marcher jusqu'à l'appartement de Magnus. Ils rentrèrent silencieusement,

\- Malgré que j'aime le portail, j'aime le fait de marcher dans la ville déclara Magnus en allant vers son minibar

Alec était silencieux à ça,

\- Tu étais silencieux durant la marche constata Magnus en se servant de son martini

\- Je réfléchissais répondit Alec

\- Tu devais beaucoup réfléchir alors pour ne rien dire conclu Magnus sans le regarder

L'archer prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage,

\- Magnus, tu ne penses pas qu'on est…hésita Alec

\- Trop différent proposa Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec

\- C'est vrai qu'on vient de deux mondes différent déduit Magnus

\- De siècle différent, enfin…je vais y aller…J'ai des choses à faire bredouilla Alec

Le sorcier le laissa s'en aller en voulant le retenir quand Alec s'arrêta et se retourna pour marcher de nouveau vers lui,

\- Tu sais quoi, je m'en fiche des personnes avec qui tu étais déclara Alec

\- Et moi je m'en fiche des personnes avec qui tu n'as pas été sourit Magnus

Ils se sourirent et Alec se mordit les lèvres en regardant les lèvres du sorcier,

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a questionna Magnus

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de premier baiser avec personne avoua Alec en rougissant

\- Viens là proposa Magnus en l'attirant vers lui

L'immortel prit son coude et mit une main sur le visage d'Alec pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'archer était surpris par la sensation d'avoir les lèvres de Magnus sur les siennes. Le sorcier glissa sa langue sur les lèvres inférieur du chasseur, ce dernier ouvrit les lèvres et laissa la langue de l'asiatique pénétrer dans sa bouche. Alec gémit de plaisir en sentant la langue de Magnus explorer sa bouche, timidement il joua avec celle de sa jumelle. Magnus rompu le baiser en glissant ses lèvres dans son cou pour faire un léger suçon, le noiraud gémit légèrement et glissa sa main sous le t-shirt du sorcier pour le caresser ce qui le fit tressaillir. Ce dernier passa ses mains sur les pans du pantalon d'Alec et l'attira vers lui, ils s'embrassaient de nouveau quand ils entendirent la porte claquer. Ils se séparèrent pour regarder l'intrus qui était Jace,

\- Désolé de casser l'ambiance mais est ce que tu as une chambre libre proposa Jace

Alec était confus en regardant son parabataï pendant que Magnus lui montra la chambre d'amis, il le suivit par derrière pour discuter avec son parabataï.

\- Je pourrais savoir ce que tu fais là questionna Alec

\- Aldertree m'a foutu à la porte comme il ne voulait pas de moi, et puis je voulais m'éloigner un peu de tout ça pour faire le point répondit Jace

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Le noiraud souffla et le laissa dans la chambre, Magnus était en train de boire son verre de martini en souriant.

\- On se retrouve Vendredi soir proposa Magnus

\- Avec joie, encore désolé pour Jace s'excusa Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, je te raccompagne à la porte sourit Magnus

L'immortel le raccompagna à la porte après l'avoir embrassé légèrement, Alec sortit et marcha d'un pas avant de se retourner pour prendre le sorcier par le col et l'attirer pour l'embrasser d'un baiser langoureux.

\- A vendredi soir sourit Alec

Magnus sourit et ferma la porte en souriant,

\- Ah les Lightwood, il faut toujours qu'ils aient le dernier mot sourit Magnus

Alec rêveur rata une marche et tomba dans les escaliers, il grimaça de douleur et passa sa stèle sur sa rune de guérison. Il rentra avec un sourire de joie sur les lèvres, il était presque sur un petit nuage après son rendez-vous avec Magnus. Quelques jours plus tard Maryse était de retour à l'institut avec l'intention de révéler la vérité à son fils, elle rassembla toute la famille dans la bibliothèque. Robert était présent aussi et hocha la tête vers sa femme,

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu nous as fait venir maman interrogea Isabelle en cachant les tremblements de sa main

\- Pour vous révéler un secret que j'ai gardé, seulement trois personnes sont au courant répondit Maryse

\- Comment ça un secret que tu as gardé questionna Alec

\- Oui mais d'abord, Maze tu peux sortir s'il te plait demanda Maryse

Une ombre sortit de la pénombre de la bibliothèque, Jace et Isabelle avec Max virent pour la première fois la démone. Ils la détaillaient de la tête aux pieds, Mazekeen fit craquer son cou dans un son sinistre.

\- J'ai presque cru que tu n'allais pas leur avouer la vérité souffla Mazekeen en regardant Maryse

\- Qui es-tu interrogea Jace

\- Je m'appelle Mazekeen des Lilims, je suis un démon et aussi le bourreau des enfers reconvertit en nounou pour un sale mioche répondit Mazekeen

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Maze ironisa Alec

\- Alors c'est elle ton ombre qui te protège déduisit Isabelle en les regardant tout les deux

\- On répondra à vos questions plus tard mais d'abord sachez que ce que je vais vous dire risque de changer la face de notre famille décréta Maryse en observant Robert

Le chef de famille mit la main sur son épaule, elle prit une grande respiration pour se donner du courage.

\- Quand j'étais jeune, j'ai eu une mission à Rome. Là-bas j'ai rencontrée un homme, il m'a séduite et je suis sortit avec lui. Comme vous le savez vous avez eu un oncle Max mais celui-ci s'est fait dépossédé de ses runes car il était tombé amoureux d'une terrestre, vos grands-parents ayant peur que je prenne le même chemin que lui m'ont interdit de le revoir. Bien sûr je me suis rebellée contre eux et je me suis donnée à lui relata Maryse

\- Sérieusement maman, tu t'es rebellée contre nos grands-parents s'étonna Isabelle

\- Oui, pour en revenir à l'histoire je lui ai juré un amour éternel. Le matin même j'ai appris son identité quand un groupe de Shadowhunter est intervenu raconta Maryse

\- Qui était-il maman demanda Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Cet homme à qui j'ai juré un amour éternel est Lucifer le roi des enfers, je vous rassure il ne m'a pas manipulé et il m'aime réellement. Sur le coup j'ai été furieuse contre lui avant de lui pardonner car je l'aimais enfin je l'aime toujours, nous avons succombé encore une fois ensemble. Quand je suis rentrée votre grand-père Adam n'a pas apprécié que je lui ai désobéis et m'a fiancé à votre père informa Maryse

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu nous raconte ça ? Tu as aimée un autre homme que Robert ça on peut te comprendre rassura Jace

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que tu peux le prétendre Jace, je suis tombée enceinte de Lucifer révéla Maryse

\- Votre mère me l'a dit peu avant notre mariage et j'ai accepté cet enfant en le faisant passer pour mon fils acheva Robert

Alec fronça les sourcils de nouveau en réfléchissant avant d'hoqueter en réalisant ce que ses parents voulaient dire, il tourna la tête vers Mazekeen qui confirma la réalité.

\- Alors je suis le fils de Lucifer conclu Alec

\- Oui, je suis désolée de ne t'avoir rien dit pendant des années mais sache que ton vrai père t'aime vraiment d'ailleurs c'est lui qui t'a donné le prénom Alec, il a apposé un sceau sur ta magie pour répondre à ta question exposa Maryse

\- Malheureusement le sceau s'est fragilisé lorsque tu as été possédé par ce connard de démon, d'où le carnage que tu as fait sur le bateau renchérit Mazekeen

\- Donc l'homme qui est apparu pour le stopper c'était Lucifer déduisit Jace

Maryse hocha la tête en ne lâchant pas des yeux son fils aîné, Robert s'approcha d'Alec qui ne savait plus quoi penser.

\- Alec, sache que malgré ses révélations cela ne changera pas notre relation, tu es mon fils même si tu ne l'es pas réellement. Lucifer t'a confié à moi pour que je prenne soin de toi ainsi que de ta mère, lui aussi t'aime énormément déclara Robert

\- Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui vous me révélez ça interrogea Alec

\- Lucifer a remit le sceau en place mais comme ton corps a retrouvé son état d'origine on va dire que le sceau ne sert plus à rien, alors il souhaite que tu viennes en enfer pour maîtriser ta magie répondit Mazekeen

\- Je…Je…J'ai besoin de réfléchir bredouilla Alec en se levant

Le noiraud sortit de la pièce, Jace voulu le rattraper mais Maryse le retînt en lui conseillant de le laisser digérer la révélation. Isabelle se tourna vers sa mère en mettant les mains sur ses hanches,

\- Je voudrais juste poser une question demanda Isabelle

\- Oui, bien sûr oui j'aime Robert si tu veux savoir mais ce n'est pas le même amour que j'ai pour Lucifer répondit Maryse

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça mais est ce que Lucifer est un bon coup questionna Isabelle pour taquiner sa mère

\- Isabelle Sophia Lightwood rougit Maryse

\- Ça veut dire oui riait Isabelle

Maryse comprit que sa fille voulait détendre l'atmosphère, elle s'inquiétait pour Alec. Ce dernier se dirigea vers l'appartement de Magnus, il entra déboussolé ce que remarqua Magnus.

\- Toi ça ne vas pas fort, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as appris une mauvais nouvelle auprès de l'enclave demanda Magnus

\- Je ne sais plus qui je suis Magnus, je croyais que j'étais un Lightwood mais en fait je ne suis pas un Lightwood avoua Alec

\- Comment ça ? Temps mort Alexander, tu peux me dire ce qu'il te prend interrogea Magnus confus

Alec lui raconta les révélations de sa mère concernant son père biologique, le sorcier était hébété de savoir que Maryse avait eu une liaison avec Lucifer et qui avait eu pour résultat la naissance de son petit ami.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi penser Magnus, je veux partir à la rencontre de mon vrai père et une autre part de moi ne veux pas trahir Robert je suis perdu soupira Alec en passant ses mains sur son visage

\- Mon chéri, tu viens de me dire que Robert t'a dit que cela ne changerait rien pour votre relation car il t'aime toujours même si tu n'es pas son fils. Lucifer t'a confié à lui en lui faisant confiance ce qui est rare pour un démon supérieur, en plus tu as la chance que ta mère et ton beau-père t'aient accepté tel que tu es déclara Magnus assez triste

\- Magnus, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser s'excusa Alec

\- Tout va bien Alexander, c'est du passé maintenant un jour je t'expliquerai mon passé mais pour le moment c'est ta décision expliqua Magnus

L'archer se mit à réfléchir à sa décision et fit un sourire à son petit ami, il l'embrassa d'un baiser langoureux.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'attendre pendant un moment ? Je te promets de revenir promis Alec

\- Avec joie Alexander, je t'attendrai le temps que tu maîtrises ta magie accepta Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement avant qu'Alec ne parte pour l'institut, le noiraud entra dans l'institut et vit sa mère l'attendre dans le hall inquiète. Il sourit et la prit dans ses bras,

\- J'ai pris ma décision et je pars pour les enfers déclara Alec

\- D'accord, Maze te conduira là-bas sourit Maryse les larmes aux yeux

\- Je vais dire au revoir à tout le monde avant de partir avec Maze, maman je reviendrai je te le promets promis Alec

\- Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer pleura Maryse

Le noiraud serra sa mère dans ses bras et alla dire au revoir à sa fratrie, Isabelle le serra dans ses bras. Max renifla en le regardant,

\- Tu promets de revenir pour ma cérémonie de première rune questionna Max

\- Je te le promets sur l'ange que je reviendrai, en plus je ne manquerai pour rien au monde ta cérémonie sourit Alec

L'archer se tourna vers Jace qui l'attendait, le blond le serra dans ses bras.

_\- Ne me presse pas de te laisser partir. Ni de me retourner loin de toi. Car où tu iras, moi aussi j'irai. Et où tu demeureras, je demeurerai. Ton peuple sera mon peuple, et ton Dieu sera le mien. Où tu mourras, je mourrai, et j'y serai enterré. Que l'Ange me traite dans toute sa rigueur. Si autre chose que la mort venait à me séparer de toi _cita Jace en lui tenant le bras

Alec sourit en le regardant à son tour, il le serra son bras à son tour.

_\- Ne me presse pas de te laisser partir. Ni de me retourner loin de toi. Car où tu iras, moi aussi j'irai. Et où tu demeureras, je demeurerai. Ton peuple sera mon peuple, et ton Dieu sera le mien. Où tu mourras, je mourrai, et j'y serai enterré. Que l'Ange me traite dans toute sa rigueur. Si autre chose que la mort venait à me séparer de toi _récita Alec à son tour

\- Prends soin de toi et botte quelques démons pour moi là-bas demanda Jace

\- Je n'y manquerai pas sourit Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas je veillerai sur Magnus rassura Jace

Alec hocha la tête et sortit dehors où Maze l'attendait,

\- Tu es prêt demanda Mazekeen

\- Oui, on peut y aller répondit Alec

La démone fit un pentagramme avec son sang avant de les entraîner tout les deux, l'archer grimaça sous les flammes qui le brûlait. Il ne ressentit plus rien quand il ouvrit les yeux, il trouva un paysage plein de neige. Il leva la main pour prendre un flocon dans sa main avant de réaliser que c'était de la cendre,

\- Je suis tellement ravi d'être à la maison déclara Mazekeen en respirant pleinement

\- Ravie que ça te plaise de retrouver ta maison sourit Alec

\- Ouais, bon allons voir ton paternel décréta Mazekeen

Elle l'emmena dans un château semblable à un château du moyen-âge, le Nephilims croisa plusieurs démons qui s'inclinaient devant lui ayant repérer son sang et la trace de sa magie qui était semblable à celui de leur roi. Ils arrivaient dans la salle du trône, Lucifer était assis sur un trône en marbre noir.

\- Lucifer interpella Mazekeen

Le démon leva la tête et vit son fils prés de la démone, il se leva de son trône avec le sourire.

\- Tu es le portrait de ta mère constata Lucifer

\- C'est que j'ai remarqué, alors tu es mon père biologique conclu Alec

\- Oui, j'ai tellement de chose à te dire mon fils, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu étais encore un bébé. Un si mignon bébé d'ailleurs sourit Lucifer

L'archer rougit légèrement avant de se faire prendre dans les bras par le roi des enfers, Alec se sentit étrangement bien dans les bras de Lucifer. Il le serra à son tour, le démon le relâcha en le tenant par les épaules.

\- J'ai toujours voulu te serrer dans mes bras et je peux le faire maintenant sourit Lucifer

\- Je voudrais savoir au sujet du temps ici demanda Alec

\- Le temps s'écoule différemment ici et sur terre, trois seconde sur terre vaut trente ans en enfer. Mais ne t'en fais pas tu vas vieillir différemment rassura Lucifer

\- Je comprends pourquoi est ce que tu as voulu que je vienne ici pour maîtriser ma magie déduisit Alec

\- Ta magie est très puissante, tu as le même niveau qu'un prince des enfers de l'un des neuf royaumes démoniaques. Je vais t'apprendre à les contrôler pour ne pas te faire submerger par eux déclara Lucifer

\- Juste une question comment ça se fait que je sois encore en vie, je sais que les enfants conçus entre les Nephilims et les démons meurent questionna Alec curieux

\- Je te rappelle que j'étais un archange de ce fait mes pouvoirs peuvent dépasser les entendements de ce fait tu es en vie, allez viens je vais te faire montrer l'enfer proposa Lucifer

Lucifer l'emmena visiter le château et lui donna une chambre royale, Alec s'installa rapidement dans sa chambre. Au même moment Maryse était en train de contempler la rose enchanté que Lucifer lui avait offert, elle respira son odeur. Elle se rappela de ses moments avec lui, elle repensa à Alec.

\- Mon amour, prends soin de notre fils souhaita Maryse en regardant la rose

Elle soupira longuement en rangeant la rose de son livre, Aldertree entra au même moment et fronça les sourcils en la voyant seula dans le bureau avec un livre.

\- Ah Maryse Lightwood, la personne que je voulais voir. Pourrais-je savoir où votre fils est-il partir questionna Aldertree

\- Il est partit faire un voyage et je lui ai donné la permission, mais il sera bientôt de retour à l'institut répondit Maryse

\- Pourrais-je savoir la nature de ce voyage interrogea Aldertree

\- Suis-je soupçonnée dans une quelconque enquête interrogea Maryse à son tour

\- Je voulais juste savoir en tant que directeur de cet institut répondit Aldertree

Maryse ne répondit rien et hocha la tête avant de partir, elle soupira longuement en serrant son livre dans ses mains.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le nouveau comportement d'Alec et la révélation sur Jace. Bisous glacées. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Voilà le moment gore en plus du nouveau comportement d'Alec et qui va continuer dans le prochain chapitre **

**Alec Barton: Malheureusement on verra pas Maze enfin elle est là mais elle préfère rester dans l'ombre, alllez je te laisse découvrir la nouvelle personnalité d'Alec et dans le prochain chapitre je te déconseille de manger en le lisant car c'est fou rire garantie **

**Lavigne126: Je suis patiente ne t'en fais pas mais ne mefait pas trop patienter quand même allez la nouvelle personnalité d'Alec va te donner plus d'idée je suis sûr **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 6, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 6**_

Lucifer regarda son fils en train de s'exercer en faisant des exercices avec sa magie, il était tellement fier de sa progéniture. Il jeta un coup d'œil pour voir Mazekeen arriver avec des sabres, Alec sourit et prit le sabre pour s'entraîner avec elle. Ils s'entraînèrent sous les yeux de Lucifer, qui souriait de fierté en observant son fils. Pendant ce temps Maryse était à Idris en respirant l'odeur de sa rose enchanté, elle sourit tristement en pensant aux deux hommes de sa vie. Robert vint prés d'elle et mit la main sur son épaule pour la consoler, elle se blottit dans ses bras. Un chasseur vint les prévenir qu'ils étaient convoqué tout les deux pour une réunion d'urgence, ils y allèrent et discutèrent avec les membres de l'enclave. A l'institut Isabelle était en train de vérifier le moniteur en soufflant sous le manque de Yin-Feng, elle fit craquer son cou avant de partir dans sa chambre et s'enfermer à l'intérieur avec une rune de verrouillage. Elle prit la petite boîte de Yin-Feng et s'en induit sur sa nuque ce qui la fit se calmer net, elle sourit de nouveau en plein forme avant de ressortir. Elle croisa Clary qui l'invita en mission sur le terrain, elles allèrent toutes les deux alors que Jace était toujours chez Magnus. Quatre semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Alec était partit aux enfers pour contrôler ses pouvoirs auprès de Lucifer après que Maryse lui ait révélé la vérité sur le mystère de sa naissance, les autres membres de la famille Lightwood n'avaient dit à personne le lieu où était Alec car ils devaient garder secret son identité. Aldertree entre-temps était devenu soupçonneux au sujet du voyage d'Alec, il avait fait du chantage avec Isabelle en échange du Yin-Feng. Elle avait réussi à mentir pour couvrir son frère aîné, elle avait déclarée qu'elle ne savait pas où il était ayant appris juste son départ par leur mère. L'émissaire avait fait pression sur Clary mais cette dernière ne savait pas la vérité au sujet du noiraud. Seul Jace avait été épargné car il était chez Magnus, le sorcier l'avait accueillit le temps nécessaire. Isabelle rendait assez souvent visite à Magnus,

\- Je me demande quel est la marque de sorcier d'Alec se demanda Isabelle

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu demandes ça ma chère Isabelle questionna Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas je voudrais qu'il ait quelque chose de mignon par exemple des oreilles de lapin ou encore des oreilles de chats rêva Isabelle en imaginant la marque de sorcier de son frère

\- C'est vrai qu'Alexander sera mignon avec des oreilles de lapin ou même de chat sourit Magnus

Isabelle éclata de rire brusquement, elle essaya de reprendre son souffle devant une pensée qui lui avait traverser à l'esprit. Magnus arqua un sourcil en la regardant,

\- A quoi penses-tu questionna Magnus

\- Je suis en train de penser qu'Alec à peur des araignées, j'imagine qu'il hérite des pattes d'araignée. Je crois qu'il va frôler une crise cardiaque ria Isabelle

Le sorcier essaya de l'imaginer avant de rire à son tour, Jace sortit de la chambre en se grattant le torse étant torse nu.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive à tous les deux questionna Jace

\- On était en train de discuter sur la marque de sorcier d'Alec, tu sais qu'il a peur des araignées et bien imagine qu'il ait des pattes d'araignée rigola Isabelle

\- Trop drôle, par contre je refuse qu'il est un bec de canard ou autre partie concernant ses créatures diabolique. Ce sera un horreur que mon parabataï hérite ça s'horrifia Jace

La jeune femme se tient le ventre tellement qu'elle riait, Magnus la rejoignit une minute plus tard. Le blond se renfrogna en croisant les bras,

\- Franchement Jace tu me fais penser à un chasseur d'ombre qui était un vieil ami à moi, il s'appelait Will Herondale. Il avait une peur farouche des canards, un trait qu'il a transmis à son descendant raconta Magnus perdu dans son souvenir nostalgique

\- Donc l'inquisitrice Herondale est le dernière de sa lignée comme son fils Stephen est mort conclu Isabelle

\- C'est exact d'après ce que j'ai entendu Céline la femme de Stephen était enceinte de neuf mois avant qu'elle ne se suicide entraînant la mort de son enfant en elle répondit Magnus en jetant un coup d'œil vers Jace

Jace hocha la tête et se retourna pour aller prendre un t-shirt pour mettre sur lui,

\- Jace, attends un instant interpella Magnus en remarquant quelque chose sur l'épaule du blond

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a demanda Jace en se retournant vers lui

L'immortel s'approcha de lui et le tourna pour regarder la cicatrice en forme d'étoile sur son épaule,

\- Tu as eu ça où demanda Magnus

\- Je l'ai depuis tout petit, on m'a dit que c'est un accident que j'avais fait répondit Jace

\- C'est bizarre souffla Magnus

\- Que se passe-t-il interrogea Isabelle

\- Eh bien je sais que les Herondale ont tous une cicatrice en forme d'étoile sur l'épaule qui est une marque de naissance sur les descendants mâle révéla Magnus

Jace toucha sa cicatrice d'un air songeur, Isabelle mit la main sur son épaule. Le sorcier les regarda tous les deux,

\- De plus la première fois que je t'ai vu et la façon que je t'ai vu te tenir, j'ai cru que tu étais Edmund Herondale à part les yeux déclara Magnus

Jace commença à caresser sa rune de parabataï d'un geste distrait, sa sœur comprit le geste qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Elle regarda le sorcier qui soupira longuement,

\- Ecoute Jace, pour être sûr vaux mieux que tu fasses un test d'ADN pour savoir si tu es un Herondale ou pas au moins tu seras fixé conseilla Isabelle

\- Ouais souffla Jace

\- SI tu as peur de perdre les Lightwood si tu révèle être un Herondale sache que Cecily Lightwood était la sœur de Will Herondale ce qui fait que vous êtes des cousins consola Magnus

Le blond hocha la tête et rentra à l'institut avec sa sœur après s'être changé pour faire un test d'ADN, la jeune brune en profita pour contacter leur mère pour leur demander un mèche de cheveux à Imogène. Maryse toqua à la porte de l'inquisitrice Herondale,

\- ENTREZ ordonna Imogène

Elle entra et ferma la porte avant de mettre une rune silencieux ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à la vielle femme, elle fit face à l'inquisitrice.

\- Pourquoi ceci Maryse questionna Imogène

\- Pour vous parler en privé, je voudrais vous demander un brin de vos cheveux pour faire un test d'ADN demanda Maryse

\- Pourquoi faire ? Suis-je accuser de quelque chose interrogea Imogène d'un ton sec

\- Au contraire Imogène, on a trouvé une personne qui est le fils de Stephen avoua Maryse

La vieille femme s'assit sur sa chaise sous le choc, elle regarda la brune avec de l'espoir.

\- Qui est-ce ? Je veux le rencontrer souhaita Imogène

\- On n'est pas sûr encore Imogène mais nous devons le prouver avec un test d'ADN c'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de un mèche de tes cheveux déclara Maryse

L'inquisitrice prit un mèche de ses cheveux et la confia à Maryse comme si c'était de l'or, Maryse la remercia et était sur le point de partir quand la vielle femme l'interpella.

\- Si il est le fils de Stephen, je t'en supplie laisse-moi le voir supplia Imogène

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de décider Imogène mais je lui dirai de venir te voir promit Maryse

Elle s'en alla en laissant l'inquisitrice pleurer de joie de savoir que sa lignée était toujours en vie, quelques jours plus tard le test d'ADN tomba, ce qui confirma les théories de Magnus. Jace était bien le fils de Stephen Herondale et de Céline, il fut bouleversé en se croyant perdu quand Maryse le prit dans ses bras en déclarant que peu de importait les résultats il resterait son fils à elle. Il se rappela de la filiation de son parabataï qui avait accepté ce qui le fit accepter aussi, il serra sa mère adoptive. Maryse lui caressa la joue en se rappelant de sa promesse envers d'Imogène,

\- Ecoute je sais que c'est encore nouveau mais tu devrais aller voir l'inquisitrice, elle a toujours pensé que sa lignée allait se terminer avec elle à la mort de Stephen expliqua Maryse

\- D'accord, pourrais-je y aller demain demanda Jace

Elle hocha la tête et serra son fils adoptif encore une fois, Robert le serra aussi en lui confiant qu'il restait son fils aussi au même titre qu'Alec. Isabelle le frappa à l'épaule en lui disant qu'elle sera toujours sa sœur, il sourit devant le soutien de sa famille. Le lendemain il se rendit à Idris, il frappa à la porte de l'inquisitrice.

\- ENTREZ ordonna Imogène

Jace prit une grande inspiration et entra dans le bureau, il referma la porte et fit face à l'inquisitrice. Celle-ci se leva en lui faisant face,

\- Que puis-je pour vous monsieur Lightwood questionna Imogène

\- Je suis ici pour recevoir mon héritage en tant que Herondale, je suis le fils de Stephen et de Céline Herondale avoua Jace

Elle eut les larmes aux yeux en le regardant, elle contourna son bureau en retirant sa bague de la famille Herondale de son cou. Elle le regarda avant de fixer les yeux de Jace,

\- Maintenant je sais d'où vient ton sens de pour la rébellion, tu es comme ton père constata Imogène

Elle baissa la tête émue en jouant avec la bague de sa famille, elle prit la main de Jace.

\- Cette bague appartenait à ton grand-père Marcus Herondale, il l'avait donné à ton père quand il s'est fiancé avec ta mère. Puis je l'ai reprise avec moi quand il est mort, aujourd'hui mon fils tu vas recevoir ton héritage. Sache que tu n'es plus seul dans ce chemin après que l'on t'ais pris beaucoup, tu viens d'une lignée de grand et fort Shadowhunter qui était connus pour leur sens du devoir et leur férocité au combat déclara Imogène

Elle glissa le collier contenant la bague au cou de Jace il plia la tête étant plus grand qu'elle, elle lissa sa veste en cuir.

\- Maintenant tu vas savoir ce que c'est qu'être un Herondale décréta Imogène en lui caressant sa joue

Jace ému de recevoir son héritage prit sa grand-mère dans ses bras en la serrant très fort, elle fut surprise par l'étreinte avant de le serrer elle aussi dans ses bras. Ils discutèrent ensemble pendant un long moment, le bond voulait connaître beaucoup sur sa famille. Il revint d'Idris quand Luke l'appela pour l'avertir pour Clary, ils allaient empêcher Valentin d'activer l'épée mortelle en contactant l'ange Ithuriel qui avait appelé la rousse par voie télépathique. Jace retourna à l'institut avec Clary et essaya de décoder le message que l'ange Ithuriel leur avait transmis avant de partir, après avoir prit connaissance de la filiation entre Jace et Imogène Aldertree avait rappelé le blond à l'institut pour être toujours dans les bonnes grâces de l'inquisitrice. Trois semaines plus tard ils furent appelés sur le lieu d'un crime par Luke, ils virent des cristaux blancs prés du corps. Magnus qui les accompagnait les examina

\- Je pense que c'est démoniaque parce que je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose comme ça déclara Luke

\- Par les diables de l'enfer c'est Azazel, Dieu l'avait condamné au Dudael hoqueta Magnus

\- Donc un oncle d'Alec nargua Jace

\- On va dire que c'est compliqué là-dessus grimaça Magnus devant la complication du lien familiaux chez les démons

\- On va devoir le dénicher pour le trouver conclu Isabelle en cachant sa main

Ils hochèrent de la tête à sa conclusion, ils commencèrent à le chercher. La jeune brune cacha son état à tout le monde au sujet de ses tremblements dû au manque de venin, son collier les alerta de la présence d'un démon. Azazel sortit de l'ombre en souriant sardoniquement,

\- Qu'avons-nous là des petits anges à qui je vais arracher les ailes ricana Azazel

Jace sauta sur le démon qui riposta en le repoussant avec ses pouvoirs démoniaque, Isabelle essaya de l'électrocuter avant de se faire propulser contre un mur. Clary alla voir Izzy qui commença à tousser, Magnus de son côté envoya un boule de feu sur le démon qui écrasa sa boule de feu dans sa main.

\- Ton père sera contrarié que tu t'attaques à l'un de ses frères, je pari qu'il ne verra pas d'inconvénient à ce que je te remette à ta place gloussa Azazel en l'attaquant d'une boule de feu

Une autre boule de feu noire stoppa sa boule de feu, le démon écarquilla les yeux. Il se mit à crier d'un grognement inhumain presque animal, une autre boule de feu noire le fit exploser en mille morceaux. Magnus soigna les autres

\- Tout va bien s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Ouais, qui l'a finis ainsi demanda Jace

\- Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le ressentir déclara Magnus

\- On rentre à l'institut décréta Jace

Le sorcier soigna Isabelle qui cacha de nouveau ses tremblements, ils rentrèrent et se mirent à discuter de la personne qui avait tué Azazel. En haut du state Building Empire, deux personnes se tenaient au bord. L'un d'eux était accroupit en regardant en bas,

\- Tu aurais pu aller les saluer proposa une voix féminine

\- Je veux faire un entrée digne de moi nargua une voix masculine

Il se redressa en ricanant diabolique en se laissant tomber dans le vide, l'autre personne le suivit. Quatre jours plus tard Valentin attaqua l'institut, Jace était avec Luke en se dirigeant vers l'institut. Isabelle était au téléphone avec lui,

\- Je suis cachée pour le moment mais je vais essayer de me faufiler jusqu'au bureau d'Aldertree décréta Isabelle

\- Fais attention à toi, Clary et Magnus sont en route car il y a une petite sorcière avec lui avertis Jace

\- D'accord répondit Isabelle

Elle raccrocha et usa de son bâton en rasant le mur, elle attaqua avant de se stopper en trouvant Aldertree qui avait la main levé.

\- Il faut qu'on aille débrancher l'alimentation malheureusement le terminal est dans mon bureau et il est assiégé par Valentin décréta Aldertree

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un terminal ailleurs pour le débrancher questionna Isabelle

\- Sur le toit, c'est un terminal principale et je crois que ça suffira pour couper l'alimentation déduisit Aldertree

Ils allèrent sur le toit pour débrancher le terminal principal, des membres du cercle arrivèrent par le toit et les encerclèrent. La jeune femme commença à se battre avant d'être épuisé par le manque de venin de vampire, elle résista encore un peu quand Jace arriva pour l'aider.

\- La cavalerie est arrivée sourit Jace

\- T'es enfin là sourit Isabelle avant de s'évanouir dans ses bras

\- Izzy s'inquiéta Jace

\- Ça doit être le manque de Ying-Feng déduisit Aldertree

\- Mais qui lui a donné du Ying-Feng questionna Jace

\- On devrait se dépêcher pour stopper Valentin pensa Aldertree en voulant changer de sujet

Le blond ramena rapidement sa sœur dans sa chambre en la verrouillant avec une rune de verrouillage, ils y allèrent tout les deux et virent Valentin en train de tirer Clary vers l'épée mortel pour l'enclencher et tuer toutes les créatures obscurs. Simon qui était captif de Valentin la sauva, Jace sauta par-dessus le rempart et se jeta sur lui pour l'empêcher de s'en prendre de nouveau à la rousse.

\- Tant pis pour Clary mais toi mon fils tu vas m'aider en devenant un héros déclara Valentin en voulant que Jace touche l'épée

Un couteau vola et lui transperça la main, Valentin hurla de douleur.

\- QUI A FAIT CA s'écria Valentin en tenant sa main ensanglanté

\- Putain je ne suis pas sourde avertis une voix féminine

Tous tournèrent la tête pour voir Mazekeen venir sur le côté avec quelques tâches de sang sur le visage, elle le lécha avec sa langue d'un air sadique.

\- Maze sourit Jace

Le blond était sur le point de parler quand la porte de l'institut explosa violemment avec quelques membres du cercles qui se firent projeter contre le mur. Certains furent tués sur le coup, un ombre entra en marchant. Jace et les autres écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant le nouveau venu caché par la fumée

\- T'es en retard signala Mazekeen

\- Désolé, la route était un enfer ironisa une voix masculine

La fumée se dissipa pour montrer un homme que reconnu Jace,

\- Alec s'étonna Jace

Il avait du mal à reconnaître son parabataï, Alec était habillé d'un mince gilet ouvert sur son torse nu avec un pantalon en cuir qui moulait ses jambes. Ses cheveux étaient très longs parsemés de mèches rouges, ses yeux étaient toujours bleus. Il avait des mitaines noires sur ses avant-bras,

\- Le retour du fils prodigue au bercail déclara Alec en s'avançant

\- Tu es le fils Lightwood mais comment questionna Valentin en regardant Alec

\- Oh flash infos des enfers, je suis le fils de Lucifer le roi des enfers en clair je suis le prince des enfers mais tu peux m'appeler Majesté le prince pour toi petit merdeux ricana Alec sournoisement

Valentin était choqué en même temps qu'Aldertree et Clary avec Simon qui ne savaient pas la filiation d'Alec, des chasseurs qui étaient membre du cercle apparurent aussitôt.

\- Tuez-le ordonna Valentin en tenant sa main ensanglanté

Alec se mit à râler ironiquement et se tourna vers la démone,

\- Je crois qu'on va danser sur ta danse préféré déduisit Alec

\- J'adore cette danse sourit Mazekeen en prenant ses armes en mains

\- Moi aussi j'aime cette danse, Maze, chacun cinquante-cinquante proposa Alec

\- Tu sais me parler comme il faut décréta Mazekeen en léchant son couteau

\- Tu m'excites quand tu fais ça gloussa Alec

Il invoqua deux Katana, les deux s'élancèrent vers les chasseurs sous les ordres de Valentin. Alec trancha la tête d'un chasseur avec un sourire sadique, il stoppa son épée vers l'un d'eux,

\- Suce-moi ça ricana Alec en l'empalant dans la bouche

Il lui fendit la tête en répandant des matières cervicales, il grimpa sur la table en bougeant sur un air de musique imaginaire. Madzie se faufilait et faisait craquer des os des chasseurs, un chasseur se faufila derrière Alec qui continua de bouger ses hanches il transperça et l'ouvrit ce qui le fit dévider ses tripes en l'aspergeant du sang.

\- La prochaine fois préviens-moi que tu avais ton cycle menstruelle informa Alec au cadavre

Le noiraud se remit à danser vulgairement sur la table tout en tuant, il s'agenouilla en déployant ses Katana et se tourna sur lui-même. Jace et les deux autres regardaient la scène avec horreur de ce que faisait Alec, le blond remarqua les yeux rouges avec un iris fendu d'Alec. Alec sauta par terre avant de prendre son élan avant de glisser sur ses genoux en coupant les jambes des chasseurs, les chasseurs criaient de douleurs de même ceux prés de la démone. Elle se prit au jeu en rejoignant Alec dans sa danse sur un son imaginaire. Ils bougeaient leurs hanches indécemment, ils étaient debout sur le rempart. Alec sauta et donna un coup de pied dans la tête d'un chasseur qui se fit écrabouiller par terre, il rejeta sa tête en bougeant ses hanches avant de changer ses Katana par des poignards qu'il lançait avec précision. Il se tourna sur lui-même en jetant ses poignards qui touchaient les chasseurs de Valentin, il monta de nouveau sur le rempart et bougea ses hanches, il sauta et trancha la main de Valentin qui hurla de douleur. Alec se lécha les lèvres étant maculé du sang de ses victimes,

\- Oh tu as perdu ta montre ricana Alec sadiquement

\- Alec, ça suffit stoppa Jace

Le prince des enfers se tourna vers son parabataï qui était debout prés de lui, il ferma les yeux en retrouvant ses yeux bleus. Le blond le prit dans ses bras comme il lui avait manqué pendant qu'Aldertree emmenait Valentin en cellule, Clary et Simon s'approchaient prudemment vers eux.

\- Alec, c'est bien toi demanda Clary

\- Ouais, j'ai un peu changé depuis mon petit séjour en enfer déclara Alec en haussant les épaules

\- Tu as fait un véritable massacre avec ses membres du cercles constata Simon en voyant les corps sanguinolent

Alec sourit sardoniquement avant de claquer des doigts ce qui fit disparaître les corps qu'ils avaient assassinés, il craqua son cou dans un son sinistre. Le jeune homme remarqua l'absence de sa sœur,

\- Où est Izzy questionna Alec

\- Elle se repose dans sa chambre, quelqu'un lui a donné du Ying-Feng et elle était en manque répondit Jace en serrant les poings

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Alec se dirigea vers la chambre de sa sœur d'une rapidité semblable à Mazekeen, avant de partir il demanda à son frère de prévenir leurs parents. Le jeune homme entra dans la chambre de sa sœur, Isabelle ouvrit les yeux épuisés par le manque de venin dans son corps.

\- Par l'ange je suis en train d'halluciner pouffa Isabelle

\- Je suis de retour Izzy, je vais te soigner rapidement de ce venin et tu me diras qui est le salopard qui t'a donné cette saloperie demanda Alec

L'archer posa la main sur son front et la soigna de la fièvre ce qui la soulagea de la douleur, elle se sentit beaucoup mieux et se redressa en souriant à son frère. Elle se jeta sur lui en le serrant dans ses bras,

\- Tu es là remarqua Isabelle

\- Je t'ai dit idiote, alors dis-moi qui est le connard qui t'a fait ça questionna Alec

\- Plus tard je veux juste profiter que tu sois de retour, en tout cas tu as une jolie coloration sourit Isabelle en touchant les cheveux de son frère

\- Allez viens, le petit merdeux a été capturé déclara Alec

Elle cligna les yeux et se leva, elle suivit son frère dans la salle des opérations. Maryse et Robert avec Max étaient présents, sa mère se jeta sur lui pour le serrer.

\- Je suis contente de te revoir maman sourit Alec

\- Alors tu as pu maîtriser tes pouvoirs auprès de ton père demanda Maryse

\- Oui, d'ailleurs il m'a montré beaucoup de choses en même temps votre cadenas répondit Alec amusé

Maryse se mit à rougir ce qui fit agrandir encore le sourire de son fils aîné, Robert vint serrer son fils adoptif dans ses bras. Max se jeta dans ses bras heureux que son frère soit de retour, Clary et Simon le saluèrent aussi. Aldertree vint le voir,

\- Nous pouvons parler monsieur Lightwood proposa Aldertree

\- Je suis obligé demanda Alec d'air ennuyeux

\- Oui c'est un ordre ordonna Aldertree

Ils allèrent dans le bureau, Alec s'assit dans le canapé en mettant ses pieds sur le table basse et ses bras sur tout le long du canapé.

\- Est-ce vrai ce que j'ai entendu concernant votre filiation avec Lucifer demanda Aldertree

\- Soit tu as les oreilles qui fonctionne mal ou soit tu es complètement con mais je pencherai plutôt sur la seconde ricana Alec

\- Monsieur Lightwood gronda Aldertree

\- Je suis le fils de Lucifer et de Maryse Lightwood ici présente, ils se sont envoyés l'air d'où ma conception mais bon je ne vais pas tout dire sur moi car cela ne concerne pas une petite bite comme toi. Excusez-moi maintenant mais il a un sorcier diablement sexy qui vient de rentrer dans l'institut et je veux l'accueillir comme il se doit déclara Alec

Le noiraud sortit en se faufilant rapidement sous les yeux sidérés de ses parents et choqué d'Aldertree, il sourit en voyant l'objet de ses désirs en train de discuter avec Isabelle.

\- Magnus Bane articula Alec

Magnus se tourna et écarquilla les yeux en voyant son petit ami de retour, l'immortel sourit de joie.

\- Alexander, tu es de retour. Je suis heureux de te retrouver décréta Magnus

\- Moi de même je suis heureux de te retrouver, tu es toujours diablement sexy gloussa Alec

Le sorcier regarda son petit ami qui le déshabilla du regard, Alec s'approcha et le prit par le col de sa veste pour écraser ses lèvres sur celles de Magnus. Le baiser était un baiser sauvage presque bestiale, l'héritier des enfers plaqua son petit ami contre la table en glissant une main sous son chemiser. Jace avait la mâchoire décroché,

\- Je rêve où Alec est bien en train de rouler une pelle d'une manière sauvage à Magnus s'écria Jace

\- Tu ne rêve pas renchérit Isabelle

Leurs parents étaient encore plus choqué de voir leur fils en train d'embrasser de manière bestiale le sorcier, ils rompirent leurs baisers à bout de souffle. Alec se tourna vers ses parents,

\- Oh j'ai oublié de dire que je suis gay et Magnus est mon petit ami déclara Alec d'un air nonchalamment

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre un nouveau chasseur et la convocation de la reine des fées. Bisous glacées.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Tu n'as pas lu le chapitre d'hier enfin bref je me suis inquiète pour toi comme tu ne manque pas aucune de mes chapitres bon bref fou rire garantit dans ce chapitre. Alec sera un véritable petit démon XD**

**LolliOta: Ce Alec sera encore plus diabolique et sadique que dans Dragon XD allez je te laisse dévorer la suite**

**Alec Barton: Oh il sera un véritable petit démon dans cet démon ouais je mettrai d'autre carnage avec Lucifer d'ailleurs j'ai une scène hilarante avec impliquant Maryse**

**Lavigne 126: Pour te répondre oui il est immortel comme il est le fils de Lucifer et pour Isabelle peut-être que je le ferai désigner un peu sur le tard il faut que je réfléchis pour en revenir à tes idées enfin je te retrouve cela m'avait manqué par la présentation avec Lucifer risque d'être compliquer comme Lucifer va être comment dire papa-poule XD Je te laisse imaginer la scène XD Fou rire garantit avec Alec insolent **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 7, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 7**_

Alec était en train de bailler sur son lit rond, il s'étira après avoir dormir. Il se leva aidé de sa magie, il prit une douche et ouvrit son dressing pour prendre une veste noire longue avec un pantalon en cuir avec des chaînes en métal comme décorative. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les peigner avant de sortir de sa chambre qu'il avait modifié avec sa magie, il rejoignit tout le monde dans la salle d'opération. Il s'assit en mettant ses pieds sur la table, Isabelle et Jace gloussaient devant l'attitude d'Alec. Le moniteur les prévient d'une nouvelle activité démoniaque dans le Bronx. Ils se préparèrent pour aller en mission, ils se dirigeaient vers le Bronx. Alec marcha les mains dans les poches avec un sourire nonchalant sur les lèvres, il s'arrêta et tendis sa main devant lui avec un sourire sournoise et fit une boule de feu noir. Il la lança quand un démon Shax sortit des fourrés avant de se faire exploser, plusieurs démons sortirent de leur cachette et commencèrent à se jeter sur eux. Le noiraud invoqua des sabres et les tranchait tous avec ses deux sabres, il ricana méchamment en les tuant. Ils terminèrent avant de rentrer à l'institut alors qu'Alec préféra bifurquer vers Brooklyn pour aller voir son petit ami, Aldertree les attendait et arqua un sourcil en ne voyant pas Alec avec eux. Jace haussa les épaules en disant que son frère n'avait rien à secouer de l'émissaire qui était ses propres mots ce qui fit rire les filles, l'émissaire fulmina du manque de respect du métis. Ce dernier était toujours en train de se moquer de lui en le traitant de tous les noms dégradants, Alec ne se gênait pas de tripoter Magnus quand celui-ci venait à l'institut. Ça faisait trois semaines que Alec était rentré des enfers avec Mazekeen, il avait radicalement changé d'apparence et de comportement. Il maîtrisait sa magie à la perfection, il n'avait pas de problème au niveau de la barrière angélique de l'institut car son sang angélique le protégeait. Mazekeen restait dans les parages comme à son habitude pour protéger Alec, de temps en temps le jeune homme s'entraînait avec elle aux combats avec les épées. Jace et les autres furent habitués au nouveau comportement d'Alec, bientôt Idris savait pour la liaison de Maryse et de Lucifer et la conception d'Alec. Bien sûr le prince héritier des enfers les avait menacés de tous les tuer, s'ils touchaient un seul cheveu de sa famille. La menace fît mouche pour tout le monde, mais pour certains se furent bénéfique qu'Alec soit parmi de leur rangs. Alec entra dans l'appartement de son petit ami en ouvrant la porte avec sa magie, Magnus était dans son fauteuil en train de siroter son martini.

\- Salut beauté salua Magnus

\- Salut Sexy salua Alec

Le sorcier agrippa les cheveux d'Alec pour l'attirer vers lui pour l'embrasser durement, ils jouaient de leurs langues ensemble avant de se séparer à bout de souffle. Le chasseur grimpa sur les genoux de son petit ami,

\- Alors quoi de neuf questionna Alec en déchirant la chemise de son petit ami

\- Alexander, cette chemise vaut assez cher s'indigna Magnus

\- Tu répareras avec ta magie, j'ai envie de goûter ta peau alors laisse moi te caresser pendant que tu me racontes ta journée gloussa Alec en léchant derrière son oreille

L'immortel grogna et lui agrippa la nuque encore une fois et l'embrassa bestialement, il le blessa à sa lèvre ce qui rendit le baiser sanglant. Ils se sourirent sauvagement, le noiraud se redressa en se léchant les lèvres.

\- J'ai passé une journée à écouter les plaintes de tout le monde répondit Magnus

\- Oh mon pauvre amour tu veux que j'aille demander à Maze d'aller tous les tuer pour toi proposa Alec

\- Même si c'est tentant, j'ai besoin de d'eux pour vivre. Et toi as-tu ennuyé Aldertree questionna Magnus

\- Oh que oui, je l'ai traité de tous les noms comme abrutie de service, la chose qui ne sert à rien, l'enflure, la petite bite, le connard, la pourriture se réjouit Alec enfantin

\- Je suis si fier de toi mon amour gloussa Magnus

L'archer sourit de joie et se remit à caresser le torse de son amant, ils s'embrassaient encore une fois.

\- Tu reste ce soir proposa Magnus

\- Bien sûr, Aldertree peut aller se faire voir parce que je ne vais pas me passer d'un corps aussi sexy que le tien susurra Alec

\- Si tu trouve mon corps sexy que dire du tien, un corps d'apollon quoique il aurait été jaloux de ton corps bébé répliqua Magnus

Alec ricana et l'embrassa encore une fois, ils allèrent dans la chambre de Magnus pour aller s'endormir. Le lendemain le noiraud se réveilla avec l'odeur du café, il sourit et se leva en faisant un saut dans la salle de bain de son petit ami. Il s'orienta dans la cuisine après s'être habillé avec ses vêtements qu'il venait de faire apparaître avec sa magie, Magnus était en peignoir ouvert sur son torse avec un bas de pyjama. L'asiatique sourit en le regardant

\- Bonjour beauté salua Magnus

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Sexy salua Alec

Ils s'embrassaient légèrement, Alec prit la tasse de café des mains de son petit ami et la but en lui lançant un regard coquin. Le sorcier sourit taquin en le voyant ainsi, l'héritier des enfers sourit en se léchant les lèvres.

\- C'est le meilleur café que j'ai goûté sourit Alec

\- Ravie que ma tasse de café t'ait plu gloussa Magnus

\- T'embrasser aussi me revigore gloussa Alec à son tour

Magnus l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser encore une fois, ils explorèrent la bouche de l'un et de l'autre avec férocité. Ils essayaient de dominer l'un et l'autre avec leurs langues, le sorcier poussa son amant contre le plan de travail en le coinçant contre son corps. L'immortel commença à l'embrasser dans le cou et en lui faisant un suçon ce qui le fit grogner quand le téléphone d'Alec se mit à sonner,

\- Si tu ne réponds pas à ton téléphone, je te fais l'amour maintenant proposa Magnus en suçotant son oreille

\- Tu oublies que j'ai un parabataï à tendance suicidaire rappela Alec en le repoussant légèrement

\- Ça compte si je lui envoie des fleurs proposa Magnus

Alec ricana et prit son téléphone pour discuter rapidement, Magnus n'aimant pas être de côté recommenca à l'embrasser dans le cou. Le noiraud raccrocha rapidement et embrassa durement son amant,

\- Il faut que j'y aille, l'inquisitrice Herondale vient d'arriver dans l'institut informa Alec

\- Je vois la vieille est déjà là critiqua Magnus

\- Je dirai la vieille chouette Herondale en plus c'est la grand-mère de Jace, d'après ce qu'on m'a raconté ricana Alec

Le sorcier le raccompagna et passa une bonne dizaine minutes à l'embrasser avant de le libérer, Alec rentra à l'institut quand Aldertree débarqua de la salle des opérations en le fusillant du regard.

\- Où est ce que vous étiez Lightwood questionna Aldertree

\- Je suis partit dans un club de gogo danseur et il y en avait un qui vous ressemblait trait pour trait avec un string léopard pour ne pas dire que je fais des cauchemars à cause de ça se moque Alec d'un ton ironique

\- Comment osez-vous s'indigna Aldertree

\- Je ne vois pas de quel droit vous vous mêler dans ma vie privée et avec qui je me fais enculer, maintenant excusez-moi mais je vais aller saluer la grand-mère de mon parabataï. A la prochaine petite bite salua Alec

Tous les chasseurs dans la salle étaient bouche-bée devant l'audace d'Alec, ce dernier entra sans frapper dans le bureau. L'inquisitrice le fusilla du regard dû à son manque de politesse,

\- Monsieur Lightwood, je suis honorée que vous vous joignez à nous après votre retard d'une heure pour la réunion prévient l'inquisitrice

\- Je voulais savoir si Magnus Bane le grand Sorcier de Brooklyn avait encore toutes ses dents et je confirme il à bien toutes ses dents. En tout il a bien trente-deux dents, c'était une information capitale que je devais vérifier précisa Alec avec un sourire insolent

Clary se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire face à l'inquisitrice alors que Jace se ne gênait pas de faire tressauter ses épaules essayant de ne pas rire fort, Imogène regarda l'héritier avec des yeux ronds avant de soupirer longuement.

\- Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, siffla Imogène

\- C'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas toute fraîche, parce que là limite si vous êtes pas née dans l'époque de Jonathan Shadowhunter. Enfin je parie que si vous faites un petit lifting et que vous vous habillez un peu décontractée, et que vous faites un truc génial avec vos cheveux vous aurez l'air d'avoir trente-ans minimum conseilla Alec

Clary resta stupéfait avec Jace qui regarda son parabataï avec les yeux ronds de le voir conseiller à sa grand-mère de faire un rajeunissement avec son style, l'inquisitrice ouvrit la bouche et la ferma aussitôt. Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant Alec qui avait un sourire insolent sur les lèvres,

\- Vous croyez Lightwood que si je faisais ça, ça va me donner l'air plus jeune demanda Imogène

\- Oh que oui, croyez-moi changez le tout, bien sur vous pourriez garder votre air sévère ce qui va vous donner un côté royale précisa Alec

Elle hocha la tête devant les conseils du noiraud alors que Jace et Clary ne savaient plus où se mettre devant le comportement d'Alec, l'inquisitrice se racla la gorge pour prendre son sérieux.

\- Bien vous trois j'ai appris au sujet de vos pouvoirs et je veux les voir en action avant d'interroger Valentin déclara Imogène

\- Je suis partante accepta Clary sans laisser Jace répliquer

\- Bof moi je m'en fiche un peu répondit Alec en haussant les épaules

Jace capitula et ils allèrent dans la cour extérieure de l'institut, Jace et Clary commençaient à se battre sous les yeux d'Imogène et d'Alec. Le blond se défendait contre les attaques de Clary avant de la repousser en usant de sa faculté, il sauta en arrière alors que sa grand-mère marchait vers Clary pour faire un test sur sa faculté à faire des runes. Elle dessina la rune et fit une rune de lumière dans le creux de sa main, les deux allèrent s'asseoir sur les marches pour laisser la place à Alec. Le noiraud se mit à sourire démoniquement, ses avant-bras se recouvrirent de sa magie rouge sang. Ses yeux se changèrent en devenant rouges avec un iris fendu comme les félins, il poussa encore plus quand des flammes noires entourèrent sa tête sous forme de couronne.

\- Vous voulez que je fasse quoi? questionna Alec

\- Faites une démonstration de votre magie, détruisez cette statue là-bas indiqua Imogène en montrant une statue

\- Avec joie gloussa Alec

Il fit une boule de feu noire et la lança sur la statue, la boule de feu disparu dans la statue. Les trois froncèrent les sourcils en voyant que cela n'avait pas détruit la statue, Imogène était sur le point de parler quand la statue émit un sifflement avant d'exploser en poussière sous le sifflement d'Alec qui avait les mains dans les poches ayant repris son apparence normale.

\- Je suis trop fort ricana Alec

\- Vous avez des capacités extraordinaire, bien je vais de ce pas interroger Valentin pour lui demander où est la coupe déclara Imogène

\- Dites, je peux venir demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr accepta Imogène

Ils descendirent dans le sous-sol pour interroger Valentin sur la coupe, le vieil homme attaché sur le fauteuil fusilla Imogène et Alec avec Jace qui était prés de lui.

\- Je vois que le fils de la traîtresse est là cracha Valentin

Alec s'approcha de lui avec sa main chargée de magie, il la mit sur sa joue en effleurant. Valentin écarquilla les yeux avant de se mettre à hurler de douleur en essayant de se dégager des doigts d'Alec,

\- PITIE ARRÊTE…C'EST TROP…AH hurla Valentin en de douleur

\- Oh déjà sourit Alec sadiquement

\- Monsieur Lightwood, s'il vous plait vous pouvez vous arrêter ordonna Imogène

\- Oh juste quand je commençais à m'amuser si bien, ce n'est pas juste bouda Alec en retirant sa main

Jace frémit de peur en voyant son parabataï, Alec tourna la tête vers son frère et lui fit un sourire qu'il avait l'habitude de faire ce qui le fit s'apaiser. Valentin avait les larmes de douleur sur les joues après avoir été sous une douleur que lui avait affligé Alec avec sa magie,

\- Dis-moi où est la coupe mortel questionna Imogène

\- Je ne vais rien dire sur son sujet répondit Valentin en reprenant ses esprits

\- Je réitère ma question, où est la coupe mortel interrogea Imogène

\- Jamais je ne te le dirai répondit Valentin

\- Puis-je le torturer proposa Alec d'un ton presque enfantin

Imogène hocha la tête en se délectant de la peur dans les yeux de Valentin, l'héritier des enfers mit de nouveau sa main sur son visage en le faisant hurler de douleur encore une fois. Le chef du cercle essaya de se dégager de la magie d'Alec qui avait un visage sadique en le regardant souffrir,

\- Ça suffit maintenant stoppa Imogène

\- Juste encore tout petit peu proposa Alec

\- Ça suffira pour le moment répondit Imogène

Alec retira sa main en regardant Valentin qui respirait par des grandes goulées ayant hurlé de toutes ses forces sous la douleur, l'inquisitrice posa de nouveau la question et il refusa encore une fois de répondre.

\- Tu me fais payer pour la mort de Stephen n'est ce pas questionna Valentin

\- Oui, tu es la cause de la mort de certains membre de ma famille à commencer par mon fils ensuite de mon mari qui n'avait pas supporté la mort de notre fils et puis ma belle-fille enceinte de neuf mois accusa l'inquisitrice d'un ton froid

\- Et si je te proposais te rendre quelque chose de précieux en échange de la coupe proposa Valentin

\- On ne marchande pas avec le diable répondit Imogène

\- Jace est ton petit-fils, il est le fils de Stephen et de Céline. J'ai pris l'enfant dans son ventre après qu'elle soit morte, je ne voulais pas que l'expérience que j'étais en train de mener meure avoua Valentin

\- Par pitié madame l'inquisitrice, je vous supplie à genoux si il le faut est ce que je peux le torturer de nouveau proposa Alec en suppliant

\- Avec joie monsieur Lightwood accepta Imogène

\- Alec, est ce que tu peux forcer la dose demanda Jace d'un ton neutre

\- Bien sûr répondit Alec

Valentin n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que soit quand Alec reposa ses doigts sur son visage, il se mit à hurler encore plus sous la douleur. Il arrêta un moment sous les directives d'Imogène,

\- Je sais que Jace est mon petit-fils depuis un moment, on a fait un test d'ADN qui a prouvé que nous avons bien un lien de parenté ce qui signifie qu'il est mon petit-fils déclara Imogène avec un sourire d'une joie malsaine

Jace lui montra la bague d'Herondale comme preuve ce qui le fit siffler de colère, un chasseur vint les déranger durant l'interrogatoire de Valentin pour délivrer un message à Imogène. Ils se rendirent tous les trois dans la salle des opérations, Alec mit ses pieds sur la table en regardant le moniteur. Quelques jours plus tard ils se firent rassemblés pour l'annonce d'Imogène concernant son départ pour Idris, elle nomma Jace à la tête de l'institut. Jace après ça voulut nommer Alec qui refusa le poste et préféra donner à sa mère le poste de directeur de l'institut,

\- Mais chéri, ça à toujours été ton rêve de diriger l'institut rappela Maryse

\- Avant mais j'ai réalisé que ce n'est pas moi, et puis ça te donnera un petit coup de pouce lorsque tu seras sur le trône des enfers en tant que reine sourit Alec en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Maryse sourit et rougit en même temps devant les mots de son fils, la fratrie sourit devant son rougissement. Clary fut mise au courant de l'histoire de la filiation d'Alec avec Lucifer, plus tard ils se rendirent tous au cours d'une mission. Un démon de deux mètres apparut devant eux, Alec siffla les mains dans les poches.

\- Ça c'est un gros tas ricana Alec

Jace sauta sur le démon pour commencer à se battre contre le démon, le démon le repoussa avant de se faire électrocuter par Isabelle et aveuglé par Clary par sa rune de lumière. Alec fit apparaître une lance dans sa main et l'envoya sur le démon qui éclata en mille morceau avec la lance, il ricana en voyant l'ichor sur Clary et Isabelle qui étaient prés du démon.

\- Tu aurais pu nous prévenir gronda Isabelle

\- Ouais, la prochaine fois je dirai poussez-vous le démon va exploser ironisa Alec

\- C'était une robe qui vaux cher accusa Isabelle en montrant sa robe ruiné

Le noiraud claqua des doigts en montrant une robe de créateur dans ses mains, Izzy l'arracha presque dans ses mains en embrassant son frère sur la joue pour lui pardonner. Ils marchaient quand Un chasseur sortit de nulle part et plaqua Isabelle par terre pour éviter des épines de démons, un démon-scorpion sortit de nulle-part. Alec fit craquer son cou dans un son sinistre et envoya une boule de feu en faisant exploser le démon,

\- Bon sang je n'aime pas être dérangé quand je suis en train de pensé à mon mec se renfrogna Alec

\- Tu ne peux pas arrêter de penser à Magnus cinq minutes râla Jace

\- Non, il est trop sexy. J'étais en train de rêver de la taille de sa queue quand il me fait sortir de mes rêves éveillés sourit Alec

\- Je ne veux pas savoir, Izzy ça va s'inquiéta Jace en stoppant Alec dans ses rêves éveillés de sexe

\- Je vais bien, c'est grâce à lui remercia Isabelle

\- Ce n'est rien, je suis Sébastian Verlac se présenta le jeune homme

\- Alec Lightwood, ravie de vous rencontrer et de vous avoir connu et merci d'avoir sauvé ma petite sœur mais là j'ai une urgence à faire au sujet d'un sorcier qui a besoin de moi salua Alec

Sébastian n'eut pas le temps qu'il disparaît rapidement sous les regards sidérés de sa fratrie et de Clary,

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils lui ont fait là-bas se demanda Jace

\- On rentre à l'institut parce que je ne crois pas qu'Alec va rentrer ce soir toussa Isabelle amusée

Ils rentrèrent à l'institut et expliquèrent le tout à leur mère et l'absence de leur frère aîné qui était partit voir Magnus. Pendant ce temps Alec était plaqué contre le mur du salon par Magnus qui lui ravageait la bouche, il joignit ses jambes autour de sa taille. Le sorcier caressa le torse nu de son amant qui avait un chemisier ouvert sur son torse sans fermeture, il l'embrassa dans son cou avant de l'entraîner dans la chambre.

\- Tu restes ce soir articula Magnus entre chaque baiser

\- Oui, je n'ai rien à faire à l'institut pour le moment répondit Alec en lui répondant à ses baisers,

Ils passaient leur temps à s'embrasser et à se caresser sans dépasser l'indécence, le lendemain Alec se rendit dans l'institut en sifflotant heureux. Les chasseurs de l'institut remarquèrent son accoutrement qui frôlait la vulgarité, il avait mit un mince gilet qu'il avait ouvert sur son torse parsemé de suçon de Magnus. Il portait un pantalon en cuir noire qui moulait ses fesses un peu taille basse qui montrait sa ceinture d'apollon, le noiraud passa une main danse ses cheveux bicolore avant de se diriger vers le bureau de sa mère.

\- Salut maman salua Alec

\- Tu es en retard objecta Maryse

\- Magnus tenait absolument à vérifier si j'avais mes dents et il a bien confirmé que j'ai des dents en pleine santé sourit Alec

Maryse roula des yeux devant l'insolence de son fils, ce dernier se mit à ricaner. Elle convoqua Jace et Clary,

\- La reine des fées vous convoque tout les trois au sein de son royaume déclara Maryse

\- Bon et quand est ce qu'on part questionna Jace

\- Maintenant si possible répondit Maryse

\- Super on va aller dans le royaume des fées ironisa Alec

Ils se préparèrent tout les trois, Clary était parti en avant ayant besoin de voir Luke d'après elle. Alec était sur un banc en train de jouer avec une pièce étrange entre ses doigts, Jace fronça les sourcils en voyant la pièce. Le noiraud passa une main dans ses cheveux et tourna la tête en voyant Simon et Clary marcher vers eux main dans la main,

\- Je croyais que c'était réglé entre vous deux déduisit Alec

\- Ils sortent ensemble et puis je n'ai pas voulu gâcher quoi que ce soit répondit Jace

\- Ah les histoires de culs, soupira Alec lassé

Jace arqua un sourcil avant de secouer la tête en regardant son frère,

\- Pourquoi est ce que Simon est là ? Nous allons faire une mission diplomatique signala Jace

\- Relax, je sais ce que c'est une mission diplomatique, j'étais délégué de ma classe en plus les fées sont des hippies conclu Simon en souriant

\- Ouais des fées qui risquent de t'arracher et jouer avec ta tête et laisser pourrir ton corps quelque part dans la forêt féerique ajouta Alec d'un ricanement sournoisement

\- Il n'est pas sérieux n'est ce pas interrogea Simon

\- Oh que si, les fées sont des créatures sournoises, je vous demande juste de ne rien manger et ni boire aussi de rien toucher dans le royaume des fées car il y aura des répercussions avertis Jace

Alec fit disparaître sa pièce et se leva en se dirigeant vers le pont, il sauta par-dessus la rambarde en sautant dans le fleuve sous leurs yeux effarés. Jace fit de même en rejoignant son frère de l'autre côté, Clary et Simon le rejoignirent bientôt. La rousse regarda autour et la beauté du royaume,

\- C'est magnifique complimenta Clary

\- Mouais, allez marchons décréta Alec en marchant devant eux

Il se servait de la vitesse en attendant toutes les dix minutes pour qu'ils le rattrapent, Simon s'arrêta en voyant l'arbre qui avait du sang dessus.

\- C'est du sang examina Simon en voulant toucher la branche

Une boule de feu l'empêcha à temps de le toucher, ils tournaient tous la tête vers le noiraud qui souffla sur son doigt

\- Même si cela m'arrangerait vraiment mais cette arbre t'aurait arraché ta tête et l'aurait bouffé quoique il aurait fait une indigestion avec toi ricana Alec sardoniquement

Simon avala sa salive avec difficulté, ils se dirigèrent vers le royaume et se firent inviter par la reine des fées. Les fées de la reine retirèrent leurs armes sauf d'Alec qui usait de sa magie,

\- Voulez-vous aussi que je me déshabille complètement, je parie que vous serez enchanté de voir ma queue commenta Alec dans un sourire insolent

\- Alec, nous sommes honorés de répondre votre majesté salua Jace en s'inclinant

Clary et Simon s'inclinaient aussi comme Jace sauf Alec qui avait les mains dans les poches ayant toujours son sourire insolent, une fillette de 10 ans s'approcha d'eux ayant une couronne d'argent sur la tête.

\- Je ne crois pas que j'ai invité le vampire signala la reine des fées

\- Simon est quelqu'un de loyal et un ami fidèle votre majesté répondit Jace

\- Quand il la ferme chuchota Alec

\- Bien rajouté un autre couvert, je suis honorée aussi de voir le fils de Lucifer dans mon royaume. L'héritier des enfers qui a une magie semblable au prince des enfers vanta la reine des fées

\- Oh arrête j'aime quand on embrasse mes pieds gloussa Alec

Elle sourit et les invita à les suivre, ils passèrent à table. Simon se tourna vers eux,

\- C'est elle la reine, je croyais qu'elle aurait été âgée remarqua Simon

\- Elle utilise une magie qui peut la faire rajeunir répondit Jace

\- Demande-lui comment elle fait pour ta grand-mère Jace nargua Alec

Jace lui fit un doigt d'honneur ce qui le fit ricaner encore plus, la reine s'assit prés d'eux.

\- Je suis ravie de voir les enfants de Valentin déclara la reine des fées

\- Je suis son seul enfant rectifia Clary

\- Je vois, et toi le vampire es-tu un vampire diurne demanda la reine des fées

\- Oui répondit Simon intimidé

\- Nous voulons parler au sujet de Kaelie lança Jace

\- Que dire ? Kaelie n'était pas ton amante commenta la reine des fées

\- Club de lecture ironisa Clary

\- Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'il jouait aux échecs avec ses filles quand je disais que ce sont des histoires de cul nargua Alec ce qui fit rougir la rousse

\- Le franc-parler de Lucifer, à ce que je vois tu as hérité de sa puissante magie. Je le ressens dans mon royaume, vraiment tu es presque comme nous mais dommage que tu sois un chasseur d'ombre souffla la reine

\- Vraiment dommage ricana Alec

Après avoir discuté ils étaient sur le point de partir quand la reine des fées fit un jeu cruel envers le trio. Elle emprisonna Jace et Simon avec ses plantes magiques, Alec lança des boules de feu mais impossible ce qui le fit frustrer avant que la reine ne révèle la solution à Clary. Elle embrassa d'abord Simon avant de réaliser le vrai jeu de la reine et embrassa Jace, la plante les libéra mais Simon s'en alla avant eux.

\- Que des histoires de culs, soupira Alec lassé

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la fuite de Valentin et l'animal domestique d'Alec. Bisous glacées. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LOlliOta: Ravie que tu as aimé le chapitre et voilà la suite **

**Maia 0067: Tu me rassure maintenant, Alec va être encore démoniaque dans ce chapitre **

**Lavigne 126: Mon cerveau est en train de bouillir pour ses nouveaux idées, j'ai hâte des nouveaux idées que tu as en tête.**

**Alec Barton: Tu as intérêt de te rattraper demain avec une grosse review, petit référence que tu le sauras dans ce chapitre **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 8, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 8**_

Maryse se massait les tempes en voyant le sourire effronté de son fils, celui-ci était en train d'embrasser Magnus dans la salle des opérations à califourchon sur le sorcier pile au même moment elle passait avec certains membres de l'enclave pour une réunion avec elle. Les représentants de l'enclave étaient outrés par le comportement scandaleux d'Alec, ce dernier fit un sourire en leur proposant d'aller tirer un bon coup pour qu'il voit plus clair. Sa mère ne le montrera pas mais elle était morte de rire devant les regards du personnel de l'enclave, elle s'excusa pour son fils avant de les emmener dans son bureau. Alec sourit encore plus ayant vu la malice de sa mère, Magnus gloussa aussi devant les regards mécontents des représentants de l'enclave. Une douce vengeance d'après lui en leur faisant voir qu'il avait main mise sur l'un des leurs, ils s'embrassaient encore une fois avant de se séparer en entendant un sifflement provenir sur leur droite. Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir le sourire amusé d'Isabelle, elle avait les étoiles plein dans les yeux en les regardant et elle sauta dans les bras de Magnus avant de le relâcher devant le grognement possessif de son frère. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la capture de Valentin et un nouveau chasseur les avait rejoins à l'institut, Alec se méfiait énormément de Sébastian car il sentait quelque chose de différent en lui. Il essaya de mettre le doigt de dessus ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche, il s'était renseigné auprès de Mazekeen qui restait dans les parages pour le protéger. Elle aussi avait sentit quelque chose de différent chez le nouveau venu et elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, elle ricana devant l'insolence dont faisait preuve son petit protéger envers certains membres de l'enclave. Alec provoquait assez souvent les membres de l'enclave en marchant à moitié nu un peu partout à Idris lorsqu'ils furent invité à participer à une réunion, son style vestimentaire n'avait pas changé et il s'habillait d'un gilet qu'il laissait ouvert sur son torse nu avec un pantalon taille basse en cuir. Ils avaient essayé de convaincre Robert de contrôler un peu Alec mais son père préférait les envoyer bouler, de même pour Maryse qui se montrait digne de son rôle de future reine des enfers d'après Mazekeen. Jace était à la recherche de son parabataï pour s'entraîner quand il le trouva en train de s'entraîner avec la démone, il les observa fasciné. Alec esquiva un coup de sabre de Maze, elle sourit sadiquement avant de sauter pour lui donner un coup de pied dans le visage. Il sourit et disparu pour apparaître derrière elle en la poussant d'une frappe avec sa magie, elle fut envoyée dans le décor avant de ressortit parmi les gravats.

\- Pas trop mal, demanda Alec

\- J'ai déjà vu pire rassura Mazekeen

Ils s'affrontèrent de nouveau encore violemment, après un bon moment ils firent une pause et Jace les rejoint après que la démone soit partit en restant dans les parages.

\- Eh bien dis donc vous ne faites pas dans la dentelle remarqua Jace

\- Ouais, c'est elle qui m'a beaucoup entraîné en enfer et deux trois petites bricoles aussi au niveau magique répondit Alec

\- Je vois, je voulais m'entraîner avec toi mais je pense que tu es épuisé après t'être entraîner avec Maze conclu Jace

\- Non, tu sais tu vas garder ça pour toi sinon je te transforme en canard pour une durée indéterminé, mon père je parle de Lucifer me faisait affronter plus de trois cents démons par jour dés que je terminais un combat un autre débutait avec un autre démon. A force j'étais épuisé physiquement et magiquement, je n'avais plus de magie à la fin de la journée. Je m'écroulais sur mon lit tellement j'étais fatigué durant les premières années, mais par la suite je suis devenu habitué à force relata Alec

\- Impressionnant répondit Jace

\- Le temps s'écoulait différemment en enfer, trois secondes vaut trente ans là-bas révéla Alec

Jace acquiesça la tête, il commença à s'échauffer sous le regard d'Alec. Ils se jetaient dessus en fracassant leurs bâtons que le noiraud avait fait apparaître, son parabataï essaya de lui faucher les pieds mais il sauta au dessus de lui en se servant de sa tête comme appuie. Le blond se renfrogna sous le geste enfantin de son frère, ils se défiaient de nouveau. Pendant un moment il n'y avait que le bruit des coups de bâton, ils continuaient quand Alec lui faucha le pied et le menaça avec son bâton.

\- On passe aux choses sérieux proposa Alec

\- J'ai cru que tu ne me l'aurais pas demandé sourit Jace en se levant

Le blond lâcha ses armes et lui donna un coup de poing que le noiraud évita, Alec s'abaissa et lui faucha les pieds il ne le laissa pas respirer en lui faisant une prise en coinçant son bras entre ses jambes tout en coinçant la moitié de son corps. Jace essaya de se dégager ce qui raffermit la prise d'Alec sur lui, il grimaça de douleur en essayant de repousser Alec.

\- Tu n'arriveras pas à te dégager parce que je peux te casser le bras tout en brisant quelques côtes gloussa Alec

\- J'ai plus d'un tour dans ma manche sourit Jace en réfléchissant à un moyen

Jace essaya de nouveau de se dégager quand il réussit à le renverser en le déstabilisant en le mordant à la cuisse, ils firent des prises de luttes. Alec se retrouva à califourchon sur Jace qui était sur le ventre en bloquant de nouveau ses bras,

\- Avoue que Magnus ne te satisfait pas assez pour que tu te rabattes sur moi nargua Jace

\- Désolé mais tu es bien loin d'égaler huit cents ans en matière de sexe, frangin gloussa Alec

\- J'ai de l'expérience aussi si tu me laisses te faire voir ricana Jace

\- La seule chose que je vois est que je suis en train de te botter ton joli petit cul ricana Alec

\- Je m'avoue vaincu grimaça Jace en tapant sur le sol

Alec ricana légèrement et le libéra en se basculant sur le côté, ils se sourirent narquoisement. Ils rentrèrent dans l'institut pour voir Izzy en train de discuter avec Sébastian sur une mission, Clary vint les rejoindre.

\- Alors votre entraînement dans la cours intérieure questionna Isabelle

\- Qui t'as dit qu'on s'entraînait gloussa Jace

\- Je ne crois pas qu'Alec aime les blondinets conclu Isabelle avec un sourire narquois

\- Izzy a raison, je préfère les asiatiques aux yeux de chats qui s'habillent avec classe et qui ont huit cents d'expérience au sexe. Quoi d'autre à aussi qui a une taille…décrit Alec

\- Stop, stop, c'est bon on a compris je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des cauchemars de ce que Magnus et toi faites dans une chambre s'horrifia Jace

\- T'es sûr minauda Alec avec un sourire diabolique

Le blond hocha la tête avec véhémence pâle sous les rires d'isabelle et le sourire de Clary avec Sébastian,

\- Ils sont toujours comme ça demanda Sébastian

\- Oui, ils le sont depuis qu'ils sont petits répondit Isabelle en se reprenant

\- Ce n'est pas tout ça mais moi je vais aller voir l'homme le plus sexy du monde déclara Alec

\- Eh c'est moi l'homme le plus sexy du monde se renfrogna Jace

\- Oui mais toi tu es en deuxième position nargua Alec

Il salua sa fratrie avec Clary et Sébastian en se dirigea vers l'appartement de Magnus, il entra sans frapper et le chercha, le sorcier était dans son atelier pour faire une potion. Magnus leva la tête pour voir son amant appuyé contre l'embrasure,

\- Salut Sexy salua Alec

\- Salut beauté salua Magnus

Alec s'avança vers lui pour l'embrasser assez brutalement, il s'assit sur ses genoux en se mettant à califourchon.

\- C'est une potion de chance que tu es en train de faire déduisit Alec en voyant les ingrédients sur la table

\- Ton père t'à bien enseigner à reconnaître les différents ingrédients déclara Magnus en mettant ses mains sur ses fesses

Alec gloussa et l'embrassa encore une fois, l'asiatique le prit dans ses bras et le mit sur sa table de travail. Ils s'embrassaient sensuellement avant de se séparer à bout de souffle, Alec fit un sourire joyeux en le repoussant pour l'attirer vers la chambre.

\- Tu reste ce soir questionna Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Oui, de toute façon je m'en moque de l'institut. Pour l'instant il y a moi et mes lèvres qui te veulent en ce moment-même prévient Alec

\- Tes lèvres ne veulent pas aller manger quelque chose de bon proposa Magnus

\- J'ai envie mangé de Grec, tu m'emmènes ou je t'emmène proposa Alec à son tour

\- Fais-moi voir ton portail gloussa Magnus

Alec fit un sourire démoniaque et claqua ses doigts pour faire un portail, Magnus haussa les sourcils impressionné. Sa magie commença à s'agiter prés de lui en voulant joindre celle d'Alec pour ne former qu'un, ce fut la même chose avec Alec. Ils se sourirent et allèrent dîner dans un restaurant grecque, ils rentrèrent assez tard pour terminer dans le lit à passer leur temps à flirter. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla sous des baisers mouillés dans son cou ce qui le fit se cambrer, il recula encore plus dans les bras de son amant avant de sortir l'érection du matin de Magnus.

\- Tu as mit ton téléphone dans ta poche ou tu es excité de me voir dans ton lit gloussa Alec

\- Je pencherai pour la deuxième partie gloussa Magnus à son tour

Le noiraud se retourna et l'embrassa passionnément, il se frotta doucement contre l'érection de Magnus en se mettant à califourchon sur lui.

\- Mais qu'est ce que je vais bien faire de vous monsieur Bane articula Alec d'n ton joueur

\- Peut-être m'embrasser et continuer ce que vous faites monsieur Lightwood soupira Magnus d'aise

Alec retira la couverture de soie pour exposer le torse de Magnus pour l'embrasser dessus en faisant des suçons sur le torse, ils s'embrassaient encore une fois en jouant avec leurs langues. Alec commença à passer sa main sous la couette pour prendre l'érection de son amant,

\- Alec, tu viens-Oh merde jura Jace en les voyant dans le lit

\- Que se passe t-i ? OH demanda Isabelle en les voyants dans le lit

Clary les rejoint avec Sébastian qui les accompagnait pour la mission du jour, le noiraud soupira longuement en voyant sa fratrie et la rousse débarquer à tout va.

\- Moi qui pensais avoir un moment agréable avec mon petit ami, soupira Alec

\- Désolé d'avoir à te déranger mais on a besoin de toi, ensuite tu pourrais faire joujou avec Magnus déclara Jace

\- Mais j'aime faire joujou avec ton frère, il est un jeu très divertissant pour moi gloussa Magnus

Jace roula des yeux sous les ricanements du couple, Isabelle pouffa un rire alors que Clary sourit et Sébastian était mal à l'aise. Ils se rendirent dans le Queens pour repérer un démon, ils tombèrent sur un nid. Jace se jeta sur les démons suivit d'Isabelle avec Clary, Sébastian les aida à son tour. Alec bailla et invoqua un arc et des flèches, il banda son arc et tira avec quatre flèches pour tuer les démons. A un moment il commença à s'ennuyer avec son arc, il fit apparaître deux saï et s'élança sur eux et les massacra en tournant sur lui-même. Après avoir nettoyé le nid de démon ils se dirigèrent vers l'institut, le noiraud comme à son habitude depuis son retour entra sans frapper dans la pièce. Si Jace et Isabelle avec Clary et Sébastian ressortirent aussitôt en voyant la scène devant eux, Alec sifflota amusé.

\- Eh bien maman je ne savais pas que tu mettais ce genre de sous-vêtements admira Alec

\- ALEC DEHORS rougit Maryse en se cachant

L'héritier ressortit en ricanant alors que Jace fit un regard blasé et dégoûté pour Isabelle, ils venaient de surprendre Robert et Maryse dans une position très compromettante. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, Maryse était de nouveau installée derrière le bureau sur la chaise et Robert prés d'elle.

\- Si tu dis quoi que soit je te préviens Alec, je dirai à Magnus de ne plus te voir pendant un moment menaça Maryse en voyant son fils sur le point de dire quelque chose

Le prince des enfers referma la bouche aussitôt, sa sœur s'avança et fit son rapport concernant la mission.

\- Bien l'enclave m'a donné l'autorisation pour transféré Valentin à Idris et je veux que ce soit toi Jace qui le transfert déclara Maryse

\- Sérieux j'attendais avec joie que tu me le demande se réjouit Jace

\- Oh zut je n'aurai plus de jouet avec qui jouer bouda Alec en croisant les bras

Depuis un moment Alec allait retrouver Valentin pour le torturer sous les ordres d'Imogène par visioconférence qui cherchait toujours la coupe mortelle,

\- Imogène t'autorise à venir à Idris pour que tu puisses le torturer car tu es le seul d'après elle à le faire plier sourit Maryse d'une joie malsaine

\- J'accepte avec joie accepta Alec d'un ton presque enfantin

\- Je vais de ce pas me préparer d'ailleurs Izzy je te nomme commandant en second déclara Jace

\- Trop cool se réjouit Isabelle

Ils allèrent se préparer au transfert de Valentin, Alec se rendit dans l'appartement de Magnus et entra sans frapper comme le sorcier lui avait laissé les clefs et aussi l'autorisation de traverser la barrière magique.

\- Salut Sexy salua Alec

\- Salut beauté salua Magnus en l'attirant dans ses bras

Ils s'embrassaient sensuellement avant de se séparer à bout de souffle,

\- Nous allons transférer le petit merdeux à Idris et Izzy voudrait que tu sois son sorcier pour faire le portail demanda Alec

\- Pourquoi moi et non toi questionna Magnus

\- Parce que je lui ai demandé un truc en échange du portail et elle a dit non répondit Alec

\- C'était quoi le deal interrogea Magnus

\- Qu'elle arrête définitivement la cuisine et qu'elle admette haut et fort dans l'institut qu'elle est vraiment nulle en cuisine sourit Alec

\- Petit sournois gloussa Magnus

\- Je suis plus que ça ricana Alec en l'agrippant à la nuque

Ils s'embrassaient brutalement, Alec poussa son amant dans le canapé et l'embrassa dans le cou. Son téléphone sonna ce qui les fit se séparer,

\- Si c'est Jace qui est à l'agonie dis-lui que je verserai une larme à son enterrement décréta Magnus frustré d'être dérangé

\- D'accord poussa Alec

Le fils de Lucifer répondit au téléphone avant de raccrocher vite-fait, il se tourna vers son petit ami qui avait les mains sur ses hanches.

\- Ils vont transférer le petit merdeux maintenant soupira Alec ennuyé

\- Eh bien allons-y déclara Magnus en se levant

Ils s'orientaient ensemble vers l'institut, ils allèrent dans la cave pour faire le transfert de Valentin. Alec qui s'ennuyait du discours de sa mère commença à tripoter Magnus qui était prés de lui,

\- Alec souffla Jace le ramenant à l'ordre

\- Détourne le regard renfrogna Alec en continuant à tripoter son petit ami

Jace balança sa tête et se tourna vers sa mère adoptive,

\- Valentin Morgenstern, vous allez être transféré à Idris dés à présent déclara Maryse d'un ton ferme

\- Au moins l'air sera plus respirable qu'ici cracha Valentin en fusillant Magnus et Alec

\- C'est vrai que tu schelinguais comme tu es un petit merdeux au fait salut la petite bite pour moi salua Alec

Valentin fulmina ce qui le délectait avant de traverser le portail avec Jace et Isabelle ainsi que l'équipe qui les accompagnaient, l'un d'eux agrippa Valentin par la nuque et l'entraîna ailleurs qu'Idris. Jace avec Isabelle traversa le portail et vit la disparition de Valentin, le consul s'approcha d'eux.

\- Où est Valentin Morgenstern questionna le consul

Autre-part le chasseur ressortit avec Valentin dans un sous-sol, le chasseur s'avança vers Sébastien.

\- J'ai fait ma part du marché maintenant relâche ma famille demanda le chasseur

\- Oui tu as fait ta part du marché répondit Sébastian en souriant

Il le tua en lui tranchant la gorge, Valentin regarda Sébastian en essayant de le reconnaître.

\- Qui es-tu interrogea Valentin

\- Bonjour père salua Sébastian en prenant une forme difforme

Pendant ce temps Maryse était désespéré par la mission échouée, elle passa la main dans ses cheveux.

\- C'est de notre faute maman, on a pris le blâme à ta place rassura Isabelle

\- Izzy a raison, l'un de nous nous a trahis renchérit Jace

\- Si quelqu'un ose dire quelque chose et bien j'irai personnellement lui dire ma façon de penser déclara Alec en jouant avec sa magie rouge sang

Maryse sourit devant le soutient de ses enfants, elle se leva de son siège.

\- Malgré tout je dois me rendre à Idris pour expliquer la situation déclara Maryse

\- Je viens avec toi proposa Alec

\- Oh que non jeune homme, je te connais en sachant que tu vas aller les menacer de me laisser la gestion directorial de l'institut gronda Maryse

\- Zut alors bouda Alec en boudant sur le canapé

Elle sourit devant la moue boudeuse de son fils avec ses autres enfants, elle se rendit malgré tout à Idris. Elle assista à une réunion avec les membres de l'enclave ainsi que l'inquisitrice et le consul,

\- Membre de l'enclave, Consul Malachie et madame l'inquisitrice Herondale, l'un de nous nous a trahis en profitant de l'échange pour s'enfuir avec Valentin Morgenstern signala Maryse

\- Ça on le sait, on veut savoir où est ce que Valentin se cache et qui est le chasseur traître questionna Malachie en se redressant de sa chaise

\- Nos hommes sont sur le coup pour intensifier les recherches répondit Maryse

\- Êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous dîtes alors que Valentin était sous votre responsabilité de plus nous ne savons pas où est l'épée mortelle ainsi que la coupe, vraiment Maryse Lightwood on se demande si vous êtes encore capable de gérer l'institut. A moins que vous préfériez mourir pour rejoindre votre amant Lucifer cracha Malachie

Maryse leva la tête en le regardant, elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose pour se défendre quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment avec fracas. Alec marcha vers eux d'un air nonchalant, les membres de l'enclave étaient outrés en voyant son accoutrement. Il était habillé d'une veste en cuir en révélant son torse nu avec un pantalon en cuir avec des chaînes en métal, il était pied nu pour le coup. Alec avait un sourire insolent sur les lèvres, il claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître un fauteuil en cuir noire et s'assit dedans en mettant ses jambes sur la table en les écartant.

\- Monsieur Lightwood que faîtes-vous ici ? Vous n'avez pas été invité à ce que je sache à participer à la réunion signala Malachie

\- Je suis ici car le premier d'entre vous qui insulte ma mère, je lui écrase la tête au sol en répandant sa cervelle enfin si il y a de la cervelle menaça Alec d'un ton meurtrier

\- Evidement monsieur Lightwood sourit Imogène

Le prince des enfers se tourna vers elle et sifflota en la voyant admiratif,

\- Eh bien je vois que vous avez suivi mon conseil pour vous faire rajeunir, vous avez l'air d'avoir trente ans du coup. Si je n'avais pas Magnus Bane dans ma vie, je vous épouserai sur le champ complimenta Alec

Imogène avait mit un tailleur assez chic et sexy sans être indécent, ses cheveux était lâchés sur ses épaules retenu par des barrettes de cheveux. Elle avait l'air d'avoir trente ans, elle rougit légèrement en se raclant la gorge.

\- Je comprends pourquoi est ce que le grand-père de Jace vous a épousé gloussa Alec en haussant ses sourcils suggestifs

\- Alec, sois poli gronda Maryse

\- Oh maman ça va je l'a complimente c'est tout, me dis pas que tu es jalouse alors que tu sais que tu es une femme d'enfer si je l'ose sourit Alec

Maryse leva les yeux au ciel en rougissant, Alec ricana avant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Bon reprenons notre sérieux, voilà ce que je propose là tout de suite c'est que vous revoyez les lois concernant les accords et donnez un peu plus de liberté aux créatures obscurs ensuite vous allez me faire le plaisir de nettoyer parmi vos rangs tout les membres du cercle caché qui sont toujours sous les ordres du petit merdeux. Car je sais qu'il y a certains d'entre eux vous qui sont des membres du cercle espions pour Valentin car c'est trop étrange que pendant des années personne ne savait qu'il était en vie à part ses disciples rectification ses pantins plutôt ensuite je vais leur tirer les vers du nez pour leur méfaits et les plans de valentin en réalité déclara Alec d'un ton froid

\- Vous pensez qu'il y a des espions, c'est la pire chose que j'ai entendu après votre erreur cracha Malachie

\- T'as peur qu'on sache que tu es un membre du cercle monsieur le consul ironisa Alec

Malachie avala sa salive en essayant de ne paraître rien sur le coup, l'inquisitrice se leva en se tournant vers les autres membres de l'enclave.

\- Je vais faire un enquête pour débusquer les membres du cercles sous l'ordre de Valentin, j'ai toujours soupçonné certains membres déclara Imogène

\- Je t'aime grand-mère Herondale déclara Alec en faisant un baiser volant vers Imogène

\- Cependant je voudrais qu'Alec Lightwood deviens le porte-parole des créatures obscurs déclara Imogène avec un petit sourire en coin

\- Enfin compte je ne t'aime plus du tout, grand-mère Herondale répondit Alec

\- Donnant-donnant monsieur Lightwood et comme vous êtes assez proche des créatures alors vous aurez à rédiger les nouvelles lois avec eux déclara Imogène

\- Petit précision je ne baise pas encore avec Magnus Bane même si on s'embrasse limite à s'envoyer en l'air je suis encore vierge révéla Alec en levant le doigt

\- Alec rougit Maryse d'un air sévère

Alec roula des yeux et accepta à contrecœur la proposition d'Imogène, après la réunion l'enquête concernant les espions de Valentin débuta ce qui ne facilita pas la tâche pour certaines personnes. Alec avait encore boudé devant sa nomination ne voulant pas se mêler des papiers administratifs,

\- Sérieusement grand-mère Herondale m'a fait vraiment un coup bas là-dessus bouda Alec

\- Tu sais ce n'est pas mal que tu sois là pour faire ça car tu pourrais faire un truc pour qu'on se marie un jour proposa Magnus

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son aîné et sourit, il entoura ses bras autour de son cou.

\- J'accepterai de t'épouser quand tu m'auras fait la demande avec une bague qui rendrait ma sœur jalouse sourit Alec

Magnus ricana avant de capturer ses lèvres, ils passèrent la soirée à s'embrasser. Quelques jours plus tard Alec décida de faire une réunion avec les différentes communautés et envoya des invitations pour les prévenir de sa décision, il fit la moue quand Jace vint lui signaler une activité démoniaque pas loin de l'institut. Le noiraud se joint à eux tout en marcha vers le lieu où le démon était sensé se cacher,

\- Jace, tu es sûr que c'est ici que ce démon se cache questionna Isabelle

\- Oui, j'ai vérifié plusieurs fois sur le moniteur, le seul souci est qu'il se déplace comme si il cherchait quelque chose au lieu de s'en prendre aux terrestre remarqua Jace

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu dis ça interrogea Clary

\- Il n'arrête pas de tourner vers l'institut et je ne comprends pas répondit Jace

\- Il doit vouloir pénétrer dans l'institut déduisit Isabelle

Ils allèrent vers la direction quand Maze apparu de nulle part devant eux, Alec leur faire signe d'avancer pendant qu'il parlait avec elle.

\- Qu'est ce que si se passe demanda Alec

\- Lucifer m'a envoyé un message te concernant, voilà de nounou je deviens messager vraiment quand est ce que ma vie a dérapé à ce point se critiqua Mazekeen en lui donnant le parchemin

\- Oh tu dis ça mais je sais que tu m'adores complètement gloussa Alec

\- J'ai horreur quand tu fais ça grommela Mazekeen

Le noiraud gloussa en lisant le message avant de sourire, il regarda son garde du corps avec les yeux brillants de joie.

\- Papa l'a envoyé pour moi, en ce moment il est là se réjouit Alec

\- Fais chier mais qu'il s'éloigne de moi gronda Mazekeen

Alec se mit à courir pour rejoindre sa fratrie et les vit combattre contre un renard avec neuf queues de la taille d'un camion avec les yeux semblables au sien qui leur grondait dessus, Jace se fit balayer par l'une de ses neuves queues.

**\- STOP** ordonna Alec d'un ton dominant

Le renard s'arrêta de grogner contre sa fratrie et Clary, il leva la tête vers Alec et le renifla. Il jappa en bougeant ses neuves queues avant de s'élancer sur le noiraud,

\- ATTENTION ALEC prévient Jace en voyant le renard foncer sur Alec

Le renard sauta sur Alec et le plaqua par terre, le canidé lui donna un grand coup de langue sur le visage ce qui le fit rire. Les autres restaient bouche-bée devant la scène,

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, qui est le renard à son papa hein qui est le renard à son papa roucoula Alec en caressant le renard

\- Alec, tu nous explique demanda Isabelle en restant éloigner du démon

\- Je vous présente Kurama un démon-renard, il est mon animal domestique présenta Alec

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la réunion du monde obscur et la cérémonie de Max. Bisous glacées.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Ravie que tu as aimé le chapitre **

**Maia 0067: Eh oui Kurama est l'animal domestique d'Alec **

**Lavigne 126: A partir de demain les chapitres vint devenir intéressants, eh oui mon cerveau est en train de bouillir avec tes idées**

**Alec Barton: Tu as intérêt de te faire pardonner rapidement parce que tu as manqué déjà deux chapitre sinon " Hachi lui fit signe de lui trancher la gorge" tu es prévenue **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 9, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 9**_

Alec était en train de caresser son renard qui était roulé en boule sur son ventre, Kurama avait réduit sa taille à la taille d'un chiot ce qui le rendit mignon auprès des filles. Magnus vint le rejoindre à l'institut et sourit en le voyant, il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Ils entendirent un sifflement moqueur provenir d'Isabelle, elle sourit en les voyant tout les deux. Ils la saluèrent et rentrèrent au loft, ils passèrent le reste de leur soirée à s'embrasser avant de s'endormir. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla et se leva discrètement pour aller dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner pour son amour, il passa dans le salon et fit un sourire en coin en voyant le chat de Magnus Président Miaou endormi prés de son renard, l'une des neuves queues était sur le petit chat comme si il voulait le protéger du monde. Il prit une photo d'eux, fit le petit déjeuner pour son petit ami et fit un mouvement de main pour faire léviter le plateau. Il l'emmena dans la chambre et vit Magnus déjà réveillé aussi, Alec s'assit sur le lit et l'embrassa en mettant le plateau sur le lit. Le sorcier était touché par l'attention de son petit ami et l'attira pour un baiser plein d'amour, ils mangèrent ensemble et Alec en profita pour montrer la photo de Kurama et de Président Miaou endormis ensemble sur le canapé. L'immortel fondit aussi en les comparant à des enfants en précisant que c'était leurs enfants à eux, le noiraud gloussa et l'embrassa en lui disant qu'il sera un bon père. Deux mois étaient passés depuis que Valentin s'était évadé, après la déclaration d'Alec au sujet des espions de Valentin au sein même de l'enclave avait lancé une enquête sur tout le monde. Maryse et Robert furent innocentés immédiatement car ils n'avaient jamais été dans le cercle malgré qu'ils aient été amis pendant un temps avec Valentin, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres familles qui avaient perdu un membre cher à leurs cœurs à cause de Valentin. Imogène avait épargné Jocelyn et Clary de l'enquête car Jocelyn avait quitté Valentin après l'avoir avertis de ses intentions lors de la signature des accords, elle avait ainsi sauvé la coupe pour ne pas que son ex-mari la retrouve et pour Clary elle était innocente comme elle était un bébé à ce moment-là. Alec fut nommé en tant que porte-paroles des créatures obscurs par l'inquisitrice ce qui le fit bouder pendant un moment avant d'accepter la situation, il en avait discuté avec Magnus en proposant une réunion pour rassembler chaque représentant des créatures obscurs. Alec sortit de la salle de bain avec pour seul vêtement son pantalon taille basse, Magnus était toujours dans le lit.

\- Tu n'as pas de client en ce moment conclu Alec

\- Non, pas du tout c'est pour ça que je reste au lit mais bon je voulais que mon adorable petit ami me rejoigne dans le lit mais il doit aller sauver le cul de son suicidaire de parabataï déclara Magnus

\- Je ne suis pas suicidaire se renfrogna Jace en entrant dans la chambre

\- Que fais-tu ici interrogea Alec

\- Mission répondit Jace

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas du tout ironisa Magnus

Jace leva les yeux alors qu'Alec pouffa d'un ricanement narquois, il se changea et embrassa son petit ami.

\- Je reviens après la mission promit Alec

\- Tiens tes paroles jeune sorcier-Nephilims, sourit Magnus

Alec gloussa et alla dans le salon,

\- Kurama, nous partons déclara Alec

Kurama ouvrit les yeux et s'étira en baillant, il sauta sur l'épaule d'Alec en se rétrécissant pour tenir dessus. Le noiraud gratta derrière son oreille ce qui le fit geindre de joie,

\- Bon on y va proposa Jace

\- Ce que tu peux être impatient soupira Alec

Ils se rendirent dans le Statent Island, il y avait plusieurs démons Shax qui les entouraient. Kurama sauta de l'épaule d'Alec pour reprendre sa taille de camion et cracha du feu en réduisant en cendre la plupart des démons,

\- Alec, dis à ton renard de nous laisser un peu de démon râla Jace

\- Ben va les combattre avant qu'il ne te le pique répondit Alec en haussant les épaules

Jace se jeta sur les démons encore en vie, Alec invoqua une lance à double lame sur chaque extrémité. Il la fit tournoyer dans ses mains et les démons se furent détruits par la pointe de la lance, après avoir fait le ménage le renard ressauta sur son épaule.

\- Au fait Kurama c'est un cadeau de Lucifer pour toi lança Jace

\- Non, je l'ai rencontré aux enfers, il était un peu sauvage au départ et j'ai réussi à l'apprivoiser répondit Alec

\- Ils avaient d'autres démons là-bas que tu as apprivoisé questionna Jace

\- Non, Kurama est le seul que j'ai apprivoisé répondit Alec

Il ne répondit pas et ils rentrèrent à l'institut, comme à son habitude Alec entra dans le bureau de Maryse sans frapper. Sa mère le regarda avec un froncement de sourcils, Alec lui fit un sourire effronté et s'assit sur le canapé en mettant les pieds sur la table basse.

\- Alec, tes pieds, gronda Maryse

Il roula des yeux et retira ses pieds sur la table basse, Kurama sauta sur son ventre et se blottit en boule. Le noiraud lui caressa sa fourrure pendant qu'il dormait, Jace fit son rapport sous la confirmation d'Alec. Ils ressortirent du bureau, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la salle des opérations. Alec se pencha vers le rempart et regarda Clary qui discutait avec Isabelle sur un plan holographique, Jace vint à ses côtés.

\- Tu as pu discuter avec elle demanda Alec en jetant un coup d'œil à son parabataï

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est la magie des fées qui fait ça répondit Jace

\- Ouais, et moi je couche avec Méliorn ironisa Alec d'un sourire ironique

\- Alec soupira Jace

\- Même si je n'aime pas les histoires de cul, tu devrais lui parler Jace car la magie des fées ne peut pas mentir conseilla Alec après avoir soupiré

\- Je crois que Maze ou un démon a eu beaucoup d'influence sur toi remarqua Jace

\- J'ai été plus avec Maze et mon père en enfer, on prend en compte aussi mon côté démoniaque qui a reprit un peu le dessus au vu du fait que ça fait plusieurs années qu'il est bridé relata Alec

\- Mouais surtout quand tu dis à ma grand-mère d'aller faire un lifting ou que tu menaces tous les membres de l'enclave de leur éclater la cervelle. Ou encore te balader à demi à poil devant tous le monde ouais c'est sûr déclara Jace

\- Magnus adore quand je m'habille ainsi gloussa Alec

Jace roula des yeux en levant la main pour stopper son frère pour ne pas parler de sa relation avec le sorcier, Alec ricana avant de lui tapoter sur l'épaule. Il se rendit dans la salle d'opération et se mit prés des filles,

\- Loin de moi de vous interrompre mais Clary tu devrais aller parler à Jace, ou sinon j'y vais à la méthode d'Izzy et crois-moi ce n'est pas quelque chose que je recommande à mon pire ennemi sauf peut-être Valentin mais bon conseilla Alec

Isabelle frappa son frère sur son torse ce qui le fit rire, la rousse sourit et se tourna vers le blond qui l'attendait prés des marches. Elle le rejoignit pour aller discuter avec lui, le noiraud s'assit en mettant ses pieds sur la table, son renard sauta sur son ventre pour s'enrouler et dormir.

\- Je suis contente que tu les ai obligé à parler entre eux sourit Isabelle

\- Non j'ai fait ça parce que j'ai horreur des histoires de cul répondit Alec en haussant les épaules

Elle roula des yeux devant le sourire effronté d'Alec, ce dernier caressa son renard qui se mit à geindre doucement. Pendant ce temps Valentin était attaché sur une chaise et faisait face à une créature hideuse,

\- Comment as-tu fait pour sortir d'Edom Jonathan interrogea Valentin

\- Azazel m'a aidé à m'en sortir et je l'ai aidé en échange bien sûr notre partenariat a eu quelque peu des complications avec le fils de Lucifer. Mais j'ai survécu grâce à Lilith qui m'a considérée comme une mère, en tout cas merci pour le cadeau père cracha Jonathan

\- Tu devenais trop instable mon fils, je suis désolé s'excusa Valentin

\- Non, tu as préféré l'autre enfant que moi. Oh que oui je le savais en voyant ton expression choqué, je trouvais bizarre quand tu partais pendant des jours et que tu revenais au bout d'un certain temps. Un jour je t'ai suivit sans que tu ne t'en aperçois et je l'ai vu C'était Jace Herondale siffla Jonathan

Valentin était choqué de savoir que son fils savait qu'il élevait Jace en même temps que lui, Jonathan sourit et alla dans un coin de la pièce pour prendre quelque chose. Les yeux de son père s'écarquillèrent encore plus en voyant l'épée mortelle entre ses mains,

\- Mais…commença Valentin

\- Comment ? Facile je me suis faufilé parmi les chasseurs à l'institut pour la prendre. D'ailleurs j'ai adoré quand le fils de Lucifer t'a tranché la main, mais dommage qu'on te l'ai recollé rétorqua Jonathan

\- Mon fils, sache que je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait, je voulais que tu deviennes le chasseur le plus fort de toutes les générations pour que tu laisse une empreinte auprès de la nouvelle génération tenta de convaincre Valentin

\- En me mentant sur le fait que ma mère ne m'avait jamais aimé et qu'elle m'avait abandonné avec toi en s'enfuyant ricana Jonathan

Valentin déglutit en regardant son fils en train de faire tournoyer l'épée mortelle entre ses mains,

\- Elle ne t'aimait pas réellement, je te le jure promit Valentin

\- Alors comment ça se fait qu'elle pleure sur une boîte renfermant des objets m'ayant appartenu, j'ai conversé avec elle figure-toi. Elle m'a dit que tu avais brûlé le manoir des Fairchirld en lui faisant croire que j'y étais pour la punir, mais elle m'aimait depuis ma naissance mais c'est à cause de tes idées tordu que j'ai été rejeté déclara Jonathan

Son fils commença à tracer le pentagramme origine démoniaque sur le sol, il s'avança vers un miroir et se regarda à l'intérieur.

\- Quand je suis arrivé à Edom, les démons là-bas m'ont arraché ma peau parce que j'étais trop joli pour eux. Ils m'ont torturé et violé avant que Lilith vienne à mon secours. Quand je suis revenu dans le monde terrestre j'ai rencontré Sébastian Verlac à Paris et je l'ai tué en prenant sa forme, et je me suis infiltré en faisant attention pour te retrouver et te faire payer tout ce que tu m'as fait décréta Jonathan

Valentin tenta de s'excuser plusieurs fois envers son fils mais sans succès, celui-ci activa le pentagramme pour qu'il parte à Edom. Il jeta l'épée mortelle dans le feu avec lui en ricanant sur le sujet, son père hurla de douleur sous les flammes. Plus tard Jonathan regarda la ville de New-York,

\- A table prévient Valentin en mettant deux assiettes sur la table

Il se retourna et s'assit en face de son père, ils mangèrent ensemble. Le lendemain Jonathan était en train de se préparer pour partir à l'institut,

\- Où est ce que tu vas interrogea Valentin

\- Je vais aller à l'institut pour les espionner et me tenir informé de tout ce qu'il se passe pour eux je suis Sébastian Verlac répondit Jonathan

\- Je vois souffla Valentin

\- Aussi pas besoin de fouiller partout dans l'appartement à la recherche de l'épée mortel car je l'ai caché dans un endroit où tu ne sauras pas accès déclara Jonathan avec un sourire malsain

Valentin se renfrogna et en profita pour appeler tout ses fidèles pour les prévenir de la situation, les fidèles étaient ravis de la liberté retrouvée de leur chef. Il en profita pour contacter ses espions, il constata qu'aucun ne répondait à ses messages de feu. Il fronça les sourcils en ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, personne au bout de la journée ne le contactait car la plupart était obligé de se cacher ou était arrêté par Imogène en découvrant la vérité sur eux. Malachie essaya lui aussi de son côté de contacté Valentin sans se faire remarquer mais l'inquisitrice veillait au grain et avait mit les lignes sur écoute, et travailler avec certains sorciers qu'avait recommandé Alec via Magnus pour traquer chaque message de feu échangé. Alec était en train de se préparer pour la première réunion avec les différents représentants du monde obscur, il était dans le hall en train d'attendre tout en râlant contre la grand-mère de Jace au sujet de sa nomination.

\- Franchement elle aurait pu nominer Jace pourquoi moi ? pesta Alec

\- C'est le fait que tu sortes avec un sorcier peut-être déduisit Isabelle avec un sourire

\- Mouais, au fait Izzy tu ne m'as jamais dit qui t'a renfilé du Ying-Feng interrogea Alec en le regardant

\- Je te le dirai plus tard mais pour le moment Luke est en train d'arriver signala Isabelle

Alec la regarda suspicieusement et alla saluer l'Alpha et pesta de nouveau contre l'inquisitrice quand Luke le félicita pour sa nomination, après ça Raphaël entra dans l'institut à son tour.

\- Tiens déjà rentré au bercail sourit Raphaël

\- Bof, je devais rentrer disons que l'enfer était en train de me ramollir au vue que j'étais traité comme un prince rectification j'étais le prince ricana Alec

Le vampire ricana et le tapota sur l'épaule, les deux se s'étaient rapprochés depuis le retour d'Alec grâce à Magnus. Les deux adoraient se moquer de Camille, ils essayaient de rivaliser pour trouver des le nom le plus horribles pour elle. Juste après Raphaël c'était le tour de Méliorn,

\- Ma reine avait des engagements ailleurs et s'excuse de ne pas participer à la réunion s'excusa Méliorn

\- Bof, au moins elle ne sera pas choquée si je lâche un vent nargua Alec

Méliorn pouffa d'un rire et suivit un chasseur qui le guida vers la salle de réunion, Magnus entra dans l'institut ce qui fit sourire avidement Alec. Le noiraud plaqua son amant contre le mur pour l'embrasser passionnément, ils commençaient à se caresser indécemment. Magnus changea de place et Alec mit une jambe sur sa cuisse pour se frotter avant d'entendre un raclement de gorge, ils s'arrêtèrent de s'embrasser pour tourner la tête pour voir Maryse. Elle tapa du pied furieuse et les mains sur les hanches,

\- Vous n'avez rien oublié tout les deux gronda Maryse

\- Que nous ne soyons pas dans ma chambre tenta Alec

\- Alec, vous avez une réunion alors allez-y ou sinon je vous jette sous une douche froide menaça Maryse

\- Je ne crois pas que cela nous calmera ricana Magnus en s'arrangeant

Maryse roula des yeux et pointa la salle de la réunion pour les tourtereaux, les deux amoureux rentrèrent dans la salle de réunion. Alec s'assit et fit face aux trois hommes,

\- Bon je dis franchement que je ne voulais pas faire ça à la base, mais c'est grand-mère Herondale qui m'a piégé comme je voulais changer les lois des accords enfin bref nous allons en profiter pour voir ce que vous voulez modifier dans les clauses des accords déclara Alec d'un ton monotone

Les trois hommes en profitèrent pour apporter des modifications pour leurs peuples respectifs,

\- Au sujet de Valentin lâcha Luke

\- Bof je suis en train de négocier avec grand-mère Herondale pour qu'on le dépossède de ses runes et qu'il soit relâché dans la nature déclara Alec avec un sourire narquois

\- Je trouve que c'est une punition trop douce pour quelqu'un comme lui rétorqua Raphaël en croisant les bras

\- Ralph, je viens de dire qu'il sera dépossédé de ses runes et relâcher dans la nature sourit Alec sadiquement

Le vampire comprit ce que voulait dire Alec concernant Valentin, après avoir perdu ses runes l'ancien chef du cercle sera lâché dans le monde obscur donc chacun d'eux pourraient prendre sa vengeance sur Valentin.

\- Je suis d'accord avec monsieur Lightwood déclara Méliorn

\- Méliorn, appelle-moi Alec s'il te plait je trouve que ça fait trop formel sourit Alec

Chacun d'eux était d'accord devant la punition, ils mirent dans l'une des clauses qu'ils pourraient se venger de Valentin sans que l'enclave ne les punisse. Après la réunion avec les créatures obscures le noiraud alla faire son rapport avec sa mère,

\- Ils ont proposés beaucoup de chose à ce que je vois observa Maryse en lisant les documents

\- Ouais, les clauses importantes sont surlignés en rouge pour te repérer et j'approuve totalement sourit Alec

\- Comme un mariage entre Shadowhunter et créatures obscurs demanda Maryse en haussant un sourcil

\- Celui-là est très important maman sourit Alec

\- Je n'en doute pas mon fils, je sais que tu es heureux avec Magnus et j'approuve votre relation. Tu as en parlé avec ton père questionna Maryse

\- Evidemment répondit Alec

\- Comment il a réagis questionna Maryse

\- Comme si j'étais une fille, il a dit qu'il allait le castrer si Magnus tentait de faire quelque chose de sexuelle sur moi. Puis il a marmonné dans sa barbe qu'il va castrer le connard qui lui sert de frère ensuite il a parlé dans une langue que je n'ai pas comprit puis encore des insultes envers Magnus. Maze était morte de rire à ce moment-là raconta Alec

\- Je vois qu'il était ravis que tu ai un petit ami gloussa Maryse

Alec ricana à son tour avant de se lever pour aller rejoindre son petit ami, il était sur le point de franchir la porte quand sa mère l'arrêta.

\- Dis à Magnus que je compte faire un dîner bientôt et que je l'invite pour faire une présentation officielle informa Maryse

\- Est-ce que papa sera là questionna Alec

\- Je vais essayer de le contacter pour ça mais bon je pense que pour la santé mentale de ton petit ami tu vas l'invité plus tard conseilla Maryse

\- Je pense aussi, Kurama on y va sourit Alec

Le renardeau qui était sur l'épaule de Maryse sauta pour aller sur l'épaule de son maître, Maryse avait très vite adopté Kurama en le trouvant mignon malgré que ce fût un démon. Il se dirigea vers la salle des opérations pour voir Magnus en train de discuter avec Isabelle, il l'enlaça par derrière en l'embrassant sur la nuque ce qui le fit frissonner.

\- On y va sexy proposa Alec

\- Je t'attendais justement sourit Magnus

\- Bonne soirée tout les deux sourit Isabelle

\- Merci, elle sera très chaude ricana Alec suggestif

\- Tu me raconteras plus tard proposa Isabelle

\- Si tu es sage, je te raconterai mon histoire de cul gloussa Alec

Ils entendirent un râlement provenir de Jace qui était assis pas très loin d'eux, le couple ricanaient et s'éclipsa pour se rendre à l'appartement. Alec embrassa son amant en se dirigeant vers la chambre, il se mit à califourchon sur lui pour capturer ses lèvres.

\- Tu as faim demanda Magnus en caressant le flanc de sa cuisse

\- Pour le moment j'ai faim de tes lèvres, mais je ne dirai pas non pour un repas français proposa Alec

\- Va pour Paris sourit Magnus

Ils firent un portail pour partir à Paris, ils rentrèrent assez tard avant de tomber épuisés sur le lit tout les deux. Quelques jours plus tard Alec était assis devant le moniteur avec les jambes sur la table, Isabelle vint le voir et resta prés de lui.

\- SALUT TOUT LE MONDE salua Max

\- Max sourit Isabelle en prenant son petit frère dans ses bras

Maryse qui était pendant quelques jours à Idris apparut avec un sourire, Alec embrassa sa mère sur la joue.

\- Comment était Idris ? Dis-moi qui t'a ennuyé pour que je lui écrase la cervelle déclara Alec

\- Tout va bien à Idris, Max annonce-leur la nouvelle informa Maryse en mettant les mains sur son benjamin

\- J'ai terminé tout mes examens et je vais passer ma cérémonie de première rune annonça Max

\- Donc tu sais faire un coup de pied retourné conclu Isabelle en se mettant en garde

\- Ouais répondit Max en se mettant en garde aussi

\- Malheureusement Robert ne pourra ne pas y assister comme il a été affecté dans une équipe pour la traque contre Valentin. Donc Alec en tant que chef de famille en remplaçant de Robert tu vas diriger la cérémonie déclara Maryse

Alec accepta et se rendit chez Magnus et Kurama sauta sur le sol pour aller jouer avec Président Miaou, ce dernier était en train de s'entraîner avec sa magie. La magie d'Alec était agitée en voulant aller se fondre dans celle de Magnus, le sorcier commença à perdre le contrôle de sa magie qui voulait s'échapper de son contrôle. Il se calma avant de se tourner vers son amant,

\- Salut beauté salua Magnus

\- Salut Sexy salua Alec

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement, le noiraud encercla ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Ça te dirait d'organiser un fête proposa Alec

\- Tu m'as regardé mon prince sourit Magnus

\- C'est la première cérémonie de Max révéla Alec

\- Je vois, alors nous avons du pain sur la planche pour l'organiser sourit Magnus

Alec rigola et l'embrassa encore une fois, ils firent les préparatifs. Alec emmena l'invitation à sa mère qui lisait,

\- Ce n'est pas à Magnus de l'organiser demanda Maryse

\- Il a accepté de le faire et ça ne le dérange pas en plus si les membres de l'enclave osent de dire quoi que soit qu'ils aillent se faire enculer profondément car la tradition sont foirée avec Valentin dans les pattes décréta Alec

\- Je sais, bon nous serons là et merci d'organiser le tout mon chéri sourit Maryse

\- C'est Magnus qu'il faut remercier sourit Alec en faisant un clin d'œil

Son fils était sur le point de partir quand elle l'interpella de nouveau,

\- Kurama pourrait rester avec moi proposa Maryse

\- Kurama souffla Alec en se tournant vers son renard

Le renard sauta de son épaule et alla sur celle de Maryse qui le gratta entre ses oreilles ce qui le fit japper,

\- Je te le laisse et je viendrai le récupérai plus tard prévient Alec

\- D'accord accepta Maryse

Quelques jours plus tard Alec regarda la soirée organisé pour son petit frère pour sa cérémonie de première rune,

\- J'espère que le repas restera chaud, j'ai donné des directives au chef s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Sexy, tout est parfait et je n'aurai pas eu de meilleures fêtes que celle-là pour Max sourit Alec

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement, Maryse et Max entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils sourirent en voyant le thème de la fête qui était un mélange de culture,

\- Bonsoir tout le monde salua Maryse

\- Maman, je suis content de te voir sourit Alec en l'embrassant

\- Pour toi Magnus, c'est le meilleur cru de France. J'ai tiré quelque ficelle pour avoir ce vin qui d'après mes sources est exceptionnel déclara Maryse en lui tendant le vin

\- J'ai hâte de le goûter à ce vin, Max profite de ta soirée déclara Magnus en montrant la fête

Max sourit et profita de la fête qui était en son honneur, puis Magnus lui offrit un cadeau sur son balcon. Alec était en train de profiter de la fête quand Jace s'approcha de lui,

\- Alec, Maryse a essayé de me tuer commenta Jace

\- Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait pour qu'elle ait envie de te tuer demanda Alec en roulant des yeux

\- Non là il n'est pas de question de punition, elle a essayé de me tuer avec une hache avertis Jace

Le noiraud fronça les sourcils et suivit le blond pour voir sa mère par terre avec Isabelle prés d'elle, il fronça en sentant la magie noire. Magnus entra dans la pièce à son tour,

\- Magnus, fais une barrière maintenant il a une personne qui joue avec nos esprits déclara Alec

Le sorcier écouta son petit ami et dressa une barrière magique, il alla dans son coffre pour prendre son grimoire pour remettre tout à la normal avant de se le faire voler. Ils vérifiaient auprès des invités, Kurama se redressa sur ses pattes en grognant vers la chambre de Magnus,

\- Que se passe t-il questionna Isabelle en voyant le démon grogner

\- Il a repéré un intrus répondit Alec en se dirigeant vers la chambre de son petit ami

Ils entourèrent le lit quand Jace tira la couette pour découvrir un chat, le chat se mit à courir en se tranformant en une femme aux cheveux roux. Elle figea tout le monde à part Magnus et Alec, l'un parce qu'il s'était protégé par sa magie alors que l'autre la magie ne l'atteigne pas étant trop faible pour le figer. Les deux se mirent en chasse vers elle, Alec lança une boule de feu sur elle ce qui la fit projeter contre le mur. Magnus l'emprisonna avec sa magie,

\- Délivre-les ordonna Magnus

Elle fit un mouvement de main, Jace et les autres vinrent les rejoindre.

\- Où est mon grimoire demanda Magnus

\- Il est avec Valentin, s'il te plait j'ai fait ça pour retrouver Madzie car il l'a enlevé répondit la femme rousse

\- Ma chère Iris sache que Madzie est en sécurité depuis un moment, enfin bref autre chose j'espère que tu vas apprécier ta nouvelle maison comme j'ai appris pour l'élevage de bébé sorcier décréta Magnus

Il l'expédia dans un portail, Alec sourit sadiquement.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre une sortie en boîte et une vieille connaissance. Bisous glacées. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta : La réation de Lucifer sera encore plus drôle lorsqu'il va rencontrer Magnus là tu vas être mort de rire XD Pour Kurama et Président Miaou eh bien je ne sais pas encore il n'y a pas d'Hybride de chat-renard XD**

**Maia 0067: Il s'est attaqué à la mauvaise personne je crois XD bon je te laisse la suite**

**Alec Barton: Tu vas intérêt de te rattraper rapidement surtout qu'il ya une partie assez chaud dans ce chapitre avant le chapitre 2 qui sera encore un peu brûlant avant de le Lemon "Satan qui se fait des cheveux blancs alors que les filles lui tendirent des teintures noires pour les ceveux" XD Alec sera encore diabolique dans ce chapitre **

**Lavigne 126: concernant le hibou j'avais l'idée de l'incorporer car il va être le déclencheur d'une Maryse reine des enfers si tu vois ce que je veux dire et ce sera spectaculaire et hilarant. J'attends ta réponse rapidement sur ce que je t'ai demandé. d'ailleurs le chapitre 12 commencera tes idées comme je n'avais pas eu tes idées pendant un moment. **

**Piiya69: Malheureusement non car sinon ça va m'embrouiller lorsque je ferrai la mis à jour sur le site,sinon je suis contente que tu aime mon histoire**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 10, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 10**_

Kurama était en train de cracher des boules de feu contre des démons qui s'approchaient un peu trop prés de son maître, Alec était en train de les trancher avec ses deux Katana. Il ne vit pas un démon qui se faufilait derrière lui et sourit en entendant un mouvement silencieux, il tourna la tête pour voir Mazekeen derrière lui en train de tuer le démon. Il lui sourit enfantin ce qui la fit rouler des yeux, ils attaquaient ensemble les démons en les massacrant. Jace les massacra aussi et regarda son parabataï du coin de l'œil en voyant ses yeux rouges qui avait fait leur apparition, il se souvient qu'il en avait parler avec lui. Alec lui avait expliqué qu'étant demi-démon et demi-ange, il avait hérité des yeux de ses parents de ce fait lors d'un combat il prenait ses yeux démoniaque et ses yeux bleu étant en repos. Il esquiva un coup d'un démon et le tua avant de se faire balayer par un autre démon, il grimaça de douleur en tenant son épaule en voyant qu'elle était démise. Un démon Shax s'approcha de lui pour sauter sur lui quand Kurama l'en empêcha en le mangeant tout cru, le blond grimaça de dégoût avant de tapoter sur la tête du démon-renard. Ils terminèrent de faire le ménage dans le vieil immeuble où ils étaient, Alec remercia la démone d'être venu même si elle râla encore une fois avant de disparaître dans la pénombre. Ça ferait quatre mois qu'ils étaient à la recherche de Valentin, ils avaient cherché et quadrillé toutes les zones possibles où il pouvait se cacher. Aucun résultat n'avait été concluant, entre-temps l'inquisitrice continuait sa traque contre les membres cachés du cercle. Elle avait débusqué et arrêté beaucoup de personne qui était parmi les membres de l'enclave ce qui lui fit honte qu'au sien même de l'enclave ils étaient tous corrompu, elle avait approuvé les nouvelles clauses que proposaient les différentes factions du monde obscurs après qu'Alec lui rapporta le rapport. Elle accepta aussi la clause importante au sujet de Valentin, elle garantit à Alec qu'elle allait mettre tout en œuvre pour que Valentin se fasse déposséder et envoyer dans le monde obscur pour que tous le monde puisse se venger de lui étant faible sans ses runes et sans armes angélique. Jace grimaça en sentant son épaule démise,

\- Tu t'es démis l'épaule à ce que je vois constata Alec

\- Ouais, tu m'aides proposa Jace

\- Avec joie sourit Alec

Le noiraud posa les mains sur son épaule et la remit d'un coup sec, le blond lâcha un petit cri de douleur. Il bougea son épaule en voyant que tout était en place,

\- Où sont les autres questionna Alec

\- Je pense en dessous comme on s'est séparé signala Jace

Alec hocha la tête et suivit son frère, Kurama s'était rétrécit de nouveau pour aller sur l'épaule d'Alec.

\- Au fait Alec, qu'est ce que Kurama bouffe questionna Jace

\- Pourquoi cette question ? Tu as l'intention de lui servir comme dîner taquina Alec

\- Sois sérieux, alors il mange quoi parce que je l'ai vu engloutir un démon Shax tout cru grimaça Jace

\- Des petits démons, répondit Alec

Jace hocha la tête et marcha avant de retrouver les filles et Simon qui avait tenu à les accompagner.

\- Il est toujours vivant malgré qu'il est mort techniquement, j'aurai pensé qu'un démon l'aurait bouffé quoique le pauvre aurait chopé une digestion ricana Alec

\- Sérieusement s'offusqua Simon

\- Alec sois un peu gentil avec lui demanda Isabelle

\- Je serai gentil avec lui le jour où il réussira à tenir sa langue pendant une journée déclara Alec

\- Je peux le faire tenir une journée sans parler défia Simon

\- Tu oses me défier sourit Alec flippant

Le vampire avala sa salive, il avait peur du sourire flippant d'Alec. Ce dernier adorait faire peur à Simon quand ce dernier parlait trop.

\- Non je disais ça comme ça, riait Simon nerveusement

Le noiraud ricana avant de vérifier les blessures d'Isabelle, elle avait une grande coupure sur sa cuisse et une côte fêlée avec un bleu sur le visage. Jace et Simon aidaient Clary à se relever étant parterre,

\- Ils ne t'ont pas raté, heureusement qu'ils sont en cendre gronda Alec en soignant sa sœur avec sa stèle

\- Ça va, t'en fais pas rassura Izzy

Clary avait une cheville tordu et boitillait aidé de Jace et de Simon, elle s'était mal réceptionnée et avait essayé de se redresser. Alec soupira en la regardant en marchant avec Jace et Simon, et demanda à son renard. Le démon-renard grandit pour prendre la taille d'un cheval,

\- Ce n'est pas utile Alec, je vais prendre une rune de guérison et ça va aller grimaça Clary

\- Monte sur Kurama avant que je t'assomme menaça Alec

\- C'est fou comme tu sais parler avec Clary soupira Jace

Il lui tira la langue, la rousse préféra écouter le noiraud et monta sur le dos du démon-renard, elle le caressa et trouva les poils de Kurama très soyeux. Kurama jappa de bonheur sous les caresses de Clary, Alec se foutait de la gueule de son frère et de Simon en les voyants jaloux de son renard. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'institut, Kurama emmena la rousse à l'infirmerie et les médecins l'examinèrent concernant sa blessure. Kurama rétrécit pour sauter sur l'épaule d'Alec, Jace préféra rester avec Clary pendant que sa fratrie allait faire leur rapport. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Maryse, celle-ci fusilla son fils du regard en le voyant assis sur le canapé en mettant les pieds sur la table basse. Il roula des yeux et les retira pendant qu'Isabelle était amusée et fit son rapport sur le nettoyage du nid de démon, son frère ne fit que confirmer. Maryse hocha la tête et les laissa se reposer avant leur prochaine mission, Alec se dirigea vers l'appartement de son petit ami. Magnus était en train de faire sa manucure, il sourit et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Kurama avait sauté entre-temps pour aller jouer avec Président Miaou,

\- Salut Sexy salua Alec en s'asseyant prés de lui

\- Salut beauté, comment était la journée questionna Magnus

\- Comme d'habitude ah oui Clary s'est foulé la cheville et j'étais obligé de la menacé de monter sur le dos de Kurama. Si tu avais vu la tête de Jace et de l'autre vampire, c'était à mourir de rire comme Clary était en train de caresser Kurama rigola Alec

\- J'aurais aimé bien voir ça gloussa Magnus

\- Enfin bref et toi ta journée demanda Alec

\- Que des plaintes c'est Magnus fais-moi un portail, Magnus fais une potion pour repousser mes cheveux alors qu'une moumoute se vends moins cher se plaignit Magnus

\- Oh mon pauvre amour, que des ingrats ces clients. Ils ne savent pas la valeur que tu as gloussa Alec en se mettant à califourchon sur lui

Magnus hocha la tête en faisant la moue, le chasseur l'embrassa langoureusement en déboutonnant sa chemise lentement.

\- Laisse-moi te consoler et te faire du bien susurra Alec d'une voix chaude

\- J'ai terriblement besoin d'être consolé par tes baisers Alexander minauda Magnus

Alec gloussa aussi et l'embrassa passionnément, il se redressa légèrement et fit invoquer un steak avec des légumes vapeur avec un verre de martini. Le sorcier sourit en voyant le plat,

\- Tu m'as dit une fois que tu adorais le steak avec les légumes vapeur sourit Alec

\- Tu es le plus gentil petit ami que je n'ai jamais rencontré, tu prends si soin de moi remercia Magnus

Le noiraud le laissa manger pour aller prendre une douche, après le repas il l'entraîna dans la chambre pour lui faire un massage ce qui le fit se détendre totalement. L'immortel l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser et flirter avec lui, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Alec se réveilla le lendemain en s'étirant, il mit juste son pantalon et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour voir Magnus en train de danser sur une musique du moment. Le sorcier se tourna vers lui et l'attira vers lui pour une danse à deux langoureuse, Alec se retourna en collant son dos contre le torse de son amant. Magnus bougea les hanches d'Alec contre les siennes tout en caressant son torse et l'embrassant dans le cou, ils bougeaient ensemble au rythme de la musique. Alec avait les yeux fermés en bougeant ses hanches contre celle de Magnus, la musique se termina ce qui les fit se réveiller. Le sorcier ne le lâcha pas pour autant et continua de l'embrasser dans le cou en le marquant,

\- J'ai faim, tu as fais du café gémit Alec

\- Oui, j'ai fait du café pour nous deux. Mais en ce moment j'ai envie de te prendre comme petit déjeuner chuchota Magnus à son oreille

\- Ça à l'air pas mal ton plan si je te mange aussi proposa Alec

\- Oh le coquin gloussa Magnus

Le prince des enfers tourna la tête et l'embrassa fougueusement, ils suçotaient la langue de l'un et de l'autre. Magnus coinça son amant contre le plan de travail et commença à le caresser et frôla sa semi-érection, Alec gémit dans sa bouche en l'attirant encore plus. Ils étaient sur le point de dégrafer leurs pantalons,

\- PAR L'ANGE TOUT PUISSANT cria une voix

Ils se tournèrent pour voir Maryse et Isabelle avec Jace, si Maryse se retourna avec Jace ce n'était pas le cas pour Izzy qui souriait amusée.

\- Alors c'est une histoire de cul gloussa Isabelle

\- Ça l'aurait été si vous étiez arrivé un peu plus tard railla Alec un peu frustré

Il claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître sa veste en cuir qu'il mit sans la fermer en se laissant torse nu, Magnus s'arrangea légèrement.

\- C'est bon maman, on est décent ironisa Alec

\- Alexander gronda Maryse

\- Que puis-je pour toi Maryse questionna Magnus en coupant la chamaillerie entre la mère et le fils

\- Je voudrais t'inviter à un dîner pour faire les présentations en bonne et due forme déclara Maryse

\- Pour mon père se sera plus tard pour le moment, le temps qu'il digère que je sors avec toi renchérit Alec en se référant à Lucifer

\- Il n'approuve pas notre relation demanda Magnus en haussant les sourcils

\- Si mais trop protecteur comme si j'étais une fille, je n'ai jamais vu autant de jurons de toute ma vie et dans toutes les langues du monde relata Alec en repensant au comportement de Lucifer

Jace et Isabelle essayaient d'imaginer le roi des enfers faire un caprice de papa poule envers Alec stoïque, Maryse quant à elle gloussa devant le comportement de son homme.

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

\- On fait ça vendredi Soir proposa Maryse en souriant

\- Bien sûr une idée qui est très bien, nous allons faire ça dans mon loft et ainsi sera plus grand et aucun chasseur ne viendra nous déranger sourit Magnus

\- Parfaite idée sourit Maryse

\- Super en plus tu pourras me montrer ce que tu utilises comme maquillage parce que ce n'est pas juste que tu ai une peau parfaite alors que moi c'est bizarre grimaça Isabelle

Alec roula des yeux et se prépara pour suivre sa famille après avoir embrassé son petit ami, ils se rendirent à l'institut. A peine furent ils rentrés que Raj vient leur signaler un appel de l'enclave, Maryse alla rapidement dans son bureau directorial. Le chasseur se dirigea vers le toit en sifflotant, il mit la main dans sa poche avant d'entendre un mouvement silencieux derrière lui. Il se retourna à demie pour voir Mazekeen

\- Magnus organise un dîner pour la famille et tout le monde est invité déclara Alec

\- Félicitation mais tu penses que tu vas inviter ton paternel après la crise qu'il a piqué ricana Mazekeen

\- Maman propose que je l'invite plus tard pour la santé mentale de Magnus, je tiens absolument à ce que tu viennes au dîner décréta Alec

\- Je ne crois pas que je sois conviée réfuta Mazekeen

\- Tu es ma marraine la fée alors il faut que tu sois là déclara Alec

\- Je viens à condition que tu arrêtes de dire que je suis ta marraine la fée, je suis un démon et l'un des bourreaux des enfers menaça Mazekeen

Son protégé rigola narquoisement ce qui la fit s'irriter malgré son sourire sur les lèvres, il descendit de l'escalier alors que la démone restait sur le toit. Elle repensa à Magnus,

\- Magnus Bane, fort heureusement que toi aussi tu es un prince des enfers par ton lien avec ton père qui est le roi de son royaume malgré qu'il soit inférieur à Lucifer décréta Mazekeen sarcastique

Quelques jours plus tard Jonathan se prépara pour aller à l'institut, Valentin vint prés de lui.

\- Comment ça se passe à l'institut questionna Valentin

\- Pour le moment ils ont lancé une enquête contres les espions que tu as placée dans l'enclave, ils sont arrêté pour la plupart par l'inquisitrice ou bien se sont rendu en essayant de passer un marché pour avoir moins de peine. L'inquisitrice Herondale est devenu impitoyable envers tes fidèles marionnettes répondit Jonathan

\- Mais comment ça se fait demanda Valentin en fulminant

\- Grâce à Alec Lightwood le fils de Lucifer, ce dernier est parvenu je ne sais pas comment à convaincre l'enclave de faire l'enquête répondit Jonathan

Valentin grimaça en touchant la cicatrice de sa main, il se souvient avec haine d'Alec et promis de se venger de lui.

\- Je vais essayer de contacter Malachie sans me faire repérer et toi essayes de trouver des informations sur l'endroit où est le miroir mortel comme l'épée a été scellé par Clary déclara Valentin

\- Comme tu veux père répondit Jonathan

Son fils reprit l'apparence de Sébastian et se dirigea vers l'institut, il entra et vit Alec en train de somnoler sur l'écran du moniteur en vérifiant les activités démoniaques.

\- Salut salua Sébastian

\- Ma mère est dans ce bureau si tu l'as cherche, je vais aller faire une petit somme parce que je suis sur le point de casser ce moniteur ricana Alec

\- Je comprends et les autres, interrogea Sébastian

\- Izzy est dans la forge étant devenu la nouvelle maître d'arme et Jace en train de s'entraîner et Clary je ne sais où répondit Alec

\- Je vois souffla Sébastian

Alec bailla en faisant craquer ses muscles avant de faire deux pas en direction de son ancien chambre comme il dormait de plus en plus chez Magnus, il haussa un sourcil en esquissant un sourire en voyant une jeune femme asiatique devant lui.

\- Quel bonne surprise que vois-je nargua Alec

\- Alec sourit la jeune femme

\- ALINE s'écria Isabelle en le voyant

Elle enlaça Aline dans ses bras, la jeune asiatique sourit en la regardant.

\- Qui t'amène dans l'institut de New-York ? Tu en avais marre de ses vieux croulants de conseillers ou bien tu es en mission diplomatique interrogea Alec avec un sourire insolent

\- Maintenant je comprends de quoi parlait ma mère en disant qu'elle a failli avoir une crise cardiaque en te voyant ainsi rigola Aline

\- Dis-là je suis pris maintenant malgré que j'adore les asiatiques mais je préfère les hommes surtout ceux qui sont sorciers gloussa Alec

\- Alors pourquoi es tu ici sourit Isabelle

\- Je suis venu ici sous la demande de ma tante Elodie qui s'inquiète pour mon cousin ici présent qui n'a plus donné signe de vie après sa disparition à Paris répondit Aline en se tournant vers Sébastian

Jonathan se crispa en ne connaissant pas la famille du vrai Sébastian, il se racla la gore en faisant comme si il avait légèrement la migraine.

\- Je suis désolé Aline, mais je suis tombé dans une embuscade à Paris et je me suis cogné la tête avant de me retrouver dans un hôpital de terrestre, c'est assez récemment que j'ai récupéré ma mémoire s'excusa Jonathan en mentant

\- Je vois, essaye de prévenir tante Elodie car elle s'est inquiété de ne plus avoir de nouvelle de toi décréta Aline

\- Ne t'en fais pas sourit Jonathan

Aline fronça ses sourcils mais Isabelle la prit par le bras et l'emmena vers le bureau de sa mère, Alec haussa les épaules et alla dans sa chambre pour se reposer. Aline entra dans le bureau avec Isabelle,

\- Aline, quelle bonne surprise sourit Maryse en se levant pour l'accueillir

\- Maryse, tu es en beauté et contente de te revoir sourit Aline

Elles s'embrassaient, la directrice de l'institut l'invita à asseoir dans le canapé pour discuter avec elle. La chinoise remarqua Kurama sur l'épaule de Maryse,

\- Très joli le renard mais bizarre qu'il a neuf queue constata Aline

\- C'est le démon-renard d'Alec, mais de temps en temps j'aime l'avoir avec moi sourit Maryse

\- Je vois, je suis passée à New-York sous la demande de ma tante Elodie concernant mon cousin révéla Aline

\- Je comprends, reste un peu pour te reposer ensuite tu pourrais partir proposa Maryse

\- Je reste si tu me prépares cette délicieux tarte aux pommes comme tu sais si bien la faire déclara Aline

La directrice riait légèrement et accepta sa requête, elles allèrent déjeuner et trouvèrent Alec n'ayant que son pantalon taille baisse en cuir qui descendait et torse nu. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Kurama sauta sur son épaule. Il le gratta derrière son oreille ce qui le fit jappait de joie

\- Où est ce que tu étais tout cet après-midi interrogea Maryse

\- Je me reposais un peu répondit Alec en claquant des doigts pour faire apparaître une pomme

Aline sourit devant le soupir de Maryse, elle avait entendu les rumeurs au sujet du noiraud sur sa filiation et la puissance de sa magie. Tout le temps qu'Aline était à l'institut Jonathan n'aimait pas la voir car il risquait sa couverture, il soupira de soulagement quand elle s'en alla. Il était soulagé et glanait les informations pour localiser le miroir mortel, l'enclave voulait protéger le troisième et dernier instrument mortel mais personne ne l'avait vu. Clary était frustrée sur le coup en cherchant dans les livres et sur les cartes d'Idris avec Jace,

\- Je ne vois pas où pourrait être le miroir mortel soupira Clary frustrée

\- Eh on va le retrouver rassura Jace en venant de son côté pour la rassurer

\- Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me frustre de ne rien savoir, pourquoi est ce qu'on ne va pas directement à Idris se demanda Clary

\- Malheureusement il faut une autorisation pour y aller et Maryse nous a dit que l'accès était refusé signala Jace

La rousse soupira encore plus quand elle regarda la carte et vit une rune se former sur ses yeux,

\- Je ne crois pas qu'on va devoir avoir une autorisation sourit Clary en prenant sa stèle

\- Comment ça interrogea Jace

\- Comme ça sourit Clary

Elle dessina dans le vide une rune avant de la traverser tout les deux, Jace fut stupéfait d'être à Idris.

\- Bon sang on est à Idris s'étonna Jace

\- C'est super n'est ce pas sourit Clary

\- Moins bien surtout que je suis en caleçon grimaça Jace

Un vent le prit ce qui le fit éternuer, au même moment Alec était en train de dormir dans les bras de Magnus quand son téléphone sonna. Il grimaça en repoussant le bras de son amant, il le prit et répondit.

\- Blondie ne sait pas qu'il faut dormir le soir au lieu de penser à chasser des démons railla Magnus

Alec roula des yeux et écouta son parabataï, il se mit à tiquer en écoutant son frère.

\- TU TE FICHE DE MA GUEULE SATANE BLONDE DE MES DEUX, TU SAIS QUEL HEURE IL EST ICI IL EST PLUS DE TROIS HEURE DU MATIN DU CON. IL FAUT ÊTRE VRAIMENT TAREE POUR FAIRE CE GENRE DE CONNERIE ATTENDS QUE JE TE TRANSFORME EN CANARD ENFOIRE DE PARABATAÏ A LA CON ABRUTIE. BIEN SÛR QUE J'ARRIVE A IDRIS POUR TE BOTTER LE CUL QUE TU AURAS DU MAL A T'ASSEOIR ESPECE DE BLONDE SANS CERVELLE hurla Alec d'un ton meurtrier

Il raccrocha son téléphone en le fusillant comme s'il pouvait tuer Jace à travers son mobile, le noiraud se tourna vers son petit ami qui était déjà habillé.

\- Je ne manquerai pas l'occasion que tu tuees ton frère, ça vaut la chandelle sourit Magnus de joie

Alec s'habilla et fit un portail avec son petit ami en récupérant Isabelle, ils arrivèrent à Idris et trouvèrent Jace qui se cachait derrière Clary. Le blond prit son courage à deux mains,

\- Ecoutez, je suis désolé…stoppa Jace en volant sur plusieurs mètres par une boule de feu noire

\- ALEC cria Isabelle

\- Ça me démangeait trop répondit Alec en haussant les épaules

Le blond revint en grimaçant sous ses blessures, il passa sa stèle sur sa rune et s'excusa de les avoir réveillés.

\- C'est de ma faute, j'ai fait le portail répondit Clary

\- Ouais, bon on rentre pour que je puisse dormir grommela Alec

Jace se tourna vers Magnus qui gloussait à la scène,

\- Il n'a pas eu sa dose ou quoi pour qu'il soit comme ça demanda Jace

\- Oh il n'aime pas être dérangé surtout quand il dort dans mes bras répondit Magnus

Le blond marmonna dans sa barbe avant de remarquer un chalet, il réalisa que c'était là où il avait passé touteson enfance. Ils rentrèrent et remarquèrent plusieurs choses appartenant à valentin, Clary trouva les carnets d'expérience de Valentin. Magnus passa son doigt sur le bois brûlé,

\- Un pentagramme déduisit Magnus

\- Et tu sais à quelle destination il est n'est ce pas déduisit Alec

\- Oh que oui répondit Magnus

Ils rentrèrent plus tard après avoir mit le feu au chalet pour empêcher Valentin de retourner dans son chalet, Jace proposa le lendemain soir de se racheter auprès de son frère et de lui payer à boire.

\- Ça fait un moment qu'on est pas partis en boîte de nuit s'excita Isabelle

\- On y va sourit Alec

Ils allèrent se préparer et se donnèrent rendez-vous dans le hall, Jace et les filles se rejoignirent.

\- Où est Alec questionna Jace

\- Je suis ici répondit Alec

Il était habillé d'une veste en cuir longue ouverte sur son torse avec un pantalon taille basse, la moitié de ses mèches de ses cheveux étaient sur son visage en lui donnant un air sauvage et diabolique attirant.

\- En tout cas Magnus s'enflammera en te voyant comme ça constata Isabelle

\- C'est le but justement, je te raconterai mon histoire de cul si tu es sage gloussa Alec

\- On y va proposa Jace ne voulant pas entendre Alec parler de sexe

Ils se rendirent au Pandémonium, Alec se détacha d'eux pour aller directement danser sur la piste de danse. Simon fut invité avec Maia,

\- Salut, je ne suis pas en retard n'est ce pas demanda Simon

\- Bien sûr que non, vas-y assis-toi on était en train de commander à boire répondit Clary

Le vampire remarqua l'absence d'Alec,

\- Où est Alec demanda Simon

Jace pointa sur la piste de danse, le vampire failli décrocher sa mâchoire en voyant le noiraud en train de danser langoureusement parmi les corps dans la foule. Il était pris en sandwich entre un vampire et un homme fée alors qu'un loup-garou voulait draguer Alec encouragé par ses amis, le noiraud avait les yeux mis clos avant de tourner les yeux vers la vitre du bureau de Magnus. Ce dernier était en train de le surveiller depuis son bureau avec un verre d'alcool, il sourit perversement en le voyant ainsi. Sa magie était agité en voyant la danse d'Alec, il descendit et regarda la scène. Alec se lécha les lèvres en regardant son petit ami l'observer, le loup-garou encouragé par ses amis grogna contre l'homme fée avec le vampire pour laisser Alec tranquille. Il était en train de danser avec lui quand il commença à tripoter les fesses du chasseur quand une main l'empêcha d'aller plus loin, le loup-garou commença à grogner de possessivité avant de blanchir en voyant Magnus.

\- Tu as le droit de danser, le droit de regarder mais je t'interdis de toucher à ma propriété. Il est à moi dégages avant que je m'énerve encore plus menaça Magnus en parlant à assez fort

Le loup-garou prit la poudre d'escampette, les autres virent la possessivité du sorcier sur Alec. Ce dernier continua de danser en l'attirant vers lui, Magnus l'attrapa par les hanches et l'embrassa dans le cou en le faisant se retourner pour pouvoir explorer son torse nu. Alec frotta son cul contre le sexe de Magnus qui commença à se réveiller complètement, le sorcier grigna animalement avant de lui mordre l'oreille pour se venger. Le chasseur se retourna vers lui et l'embrassa sauvagement, ils frottaient leurs aines ensemble sur la piste de danse. L'immortel n'en pouvait plus il agrippa le bras de son amant et l'entraîna vers son bureau, ils s'embrassaient passionnément. Alec défit le pantalon de Magnus pour prendre son érection, il commença à le masturber er le sorcier faisait de même. L'asiatique se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser dans le cou en faisant un suçon, ils se calquaient sur le mouvement de l'un et de l'autre. Alec cria de plaisir dans le baiser avec Magnus qui buvait ses gémissements, le noiraud se déversa dans son pantalon avant de faire venir son amant à son tour.

\- Je t'aime souffla Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le dîner familiale et à la petite vengeance d'Alec. Bisous glacées. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: La rencontre entre Lucifer et Magnus ce n'est pas tout de suite mais sache que ça va être super drôle mais bon dans ce chapitre aussi ce sera drôle aussi avec la vengeance d'Alec **

**Maia 0067: Je dirai qu'il est ultra possessif concernant Alec mais sinon la rencontre je vais attendre encore un peu d'ailleurs chapitre très drôle**

**Lavigne 126: Oh que oui j'adore tes idées, je te dirai si j'ai une nouvelle dans ce genre d'ailleurs tu vas être si fier de moi quand tu vas lire le chapitre 12 demain et si ça te suffit pas il y a le chapitre 14 rien que pour te frustrer jusqu'à le feu d'artifices avec le Lemon **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 11, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 11**_

Alec sourit devant le baiser mouillé de son amant sur lui, il gémit avant de se retourner pour capturer ses lèvres. Ils restèrent quelques minutes encore au lit avant de se lever en entendant le téléphone d'Alec avoir des messages de la part de Jace, Magnus pesta contre le parabataï de son petit ami. Ce dernier ricana et l'embrassa langoureusement, il se leva et alla prendre un bain avant de revenir habillé juste d'un pantalon en cuir. Le sorcier était en peignoir et était en train de se maquiller, il l'embrassa sur la joue et lui prit sa tasse de café en la buvant. L'immortel claqua des doigts pour avoir une autre tasse de café et des plats pour le petit déjeuner, son petit ami gloussa et passa à table pour manger. Ils discutèrent avant qu'Alec se fasse raccompagner par son amant, ils s'embrassaient encore une fois. L'asiatique plaqua son petit ami contre le mur pour l'empêcher de partir, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou en faisant plusieurs suçons. Alec gémit et l'attira encore plus avant de l'embrasser et le repousser avec un petit sourire coquin, il appela Kurama qui sauta sur son épaule avant de partir pour l'institut. Il rentra et vit Jace en train de l'attendre pour aller en mission après qu'il lui ai dit que les filles étaient occupées en ce moment, ils allèrent à Brooklyn pour nettoyer un nid de démons. Ils suivirent la piste avant d'atterrir dans les égouts, Kurama sauta en prenant sa forme originale et se mit à cracher du feu. Un démon sortit de sa cachette et sauta sur eux, Jace se défendit pendant qu'Alec invoquait son arc et des fléchettes. Il tira plusieurs fois avant de faire apparaître plusieurs poignards pour les lancer vers le démon, son démon-renard continua à donner des boules de feux. Le démon se fit vaincre par Jace ayant planté sa lame dans la tête du démon, ils rentrèrent à l'institut très peu amoché. Jace fit le rapport sur la mission avec l'accord d'Alec avec Maryse, elle hocha la tête et leur permit de se reposer avant de refaire une autre mission. Kurama sauta de l'épaule d'Alec pour aller sur celle de Maryse, le noiraud laissa son renard avec sa mère pour aller se reposer un peu. Ça ferait un mois qu'ils avaient découvert la cachette de Valentin durant des années, Clary et Jace avaient lu les carnets d'expérience que Valentin avait entrepris sur Jace et Jonathan. La rousse avait conclu que son frère était bien en vie, elle était inconsolable par la suite devant les nombreuses notes qu'avait mises Valentin sur son frère par rapport à son sang démoniaque. Ils comprirent tout les deux que le chef du cercle voulait créer un être doté des deux sangs à la fois angélique et démoniaque en parfaite harmonie, malheureusement Jonathan fut un échec totale pour lui car le sang démoniaque lui faisait perdre la raison.

\- Pourquoi est ce qu'Alec ne perd pas la tête à cause de son côté démoniaque constata Clary

\- Contrairement à Jonathan, Alec fut conçu par une relation sexuelle. Ne me pose pas de question là-dessus c'est déjà gênant que je te parle de la relation entre Maryse et Lucifer, son côté angélique et son côté démoniaque avaient pu se compléter comme Lucifer était un archange de ce fait son pouvoir est bien grand. Jonathan lui est le résultat d'injection que faisait Valentin pendant la gestation de Jocelyn sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Conclusion Jonathan était déjà un Nephilim mais avec les injections le sang démoniaque ont prit possession de son côté angélique, aussi Lucifer avait mis un sceau sur Alec pour retenir non seulement sa magie mais aussi son côté démoniaque expliqua Jace

\- Valentin est vraiment un monstre, non seulement il a assassiné mes grands-parents mais aussi il a fait souffrir ma mère en lui faisant croire qu'elle avait perdu son fils dans l'incendie du manoir Fairchirld souffla Clary

\- C'est parce que tout simplement, il avait compris que Luke avait des sentiments pour ta mère décréta Jace en lisant un autre carnet

Clary le regarda confus, il lui montra le carnet pour qu'elle puisse lire. Valentin avait découvert les sentiments de Luke pour Jocelyn, ayant peur de perdre sa femme il fit mordre Luke en l'emmenant dans les bois et en l'obligeant de se suicider.

\- Je comprends mieux, il était jaloux ça s'est transformé en folie et Jonathan et moi sommes ses victimes décréta Clary les larmes aux yeux

Jace la prit dans ses bras en le serrant, Alec entra dans la bibliothèque.

\- Eh merde je tombe sur vos histoires de culs railla Alec

\- Quand tu me fais chier avec ton histoire de cul avec Magnus rétorqua Jace

\- Si tu savais ricana Alec en s'asseyant à moitié sur la table

Jace roula des yeux sous le ricanement d'Alec, Clary se rappela qu'ils avaient disparus après avoir faillit coucher en ensemble sur la piste de danse. Ils les avaient complètement oubliés sur le coup,

\- Où est ce que vous vous étiez partis après la soirée interrogea Clary

\- Clary pitié supplia Jace en voyant le sourire insolent d'Alec

\- On s'est fait une petite branlette mutuelle dans son bureau avant de rentrer à l'appartement répondit Alec avec un sourire pervers

Clary rougit en prenant la même teinte que ses cheveux, le blond soupira longuement en tiquant nerveusement. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre Magnus et Alec et là il voulait juste aller quelque part pour oublier le tout, le chasseur ricana sournoisement avant de prendre les carnets de Valentin et de les lire.

\- On ne sait rien qui pourrait nous relier à Jonathan ou à Valentin soupira Clary épuisé

\- Surtout que maintenant il convoite le miroir mortel renchérit Jace

\- Je vois ça, d'après vous pourquoi le petit merdeux veut invoquer l'ange Raziel demanda Alec

\- Pour faire son vœu de se débarrasser de créatures obscures à tout jamais répondit Clary avec effroi

\- Tu as pigé sourit Alec

Alec se redressa en faisant craquer ses membres avant de se tourner vers son frère Jace et Clary,

\- Bon j'y vais, au fait tout les deux. Ne faîtes pas semblant d'être amis parce que ça ne vous réussit pas alors roulez-vous une pelle et envoyez-vous en l'air une bonne fois pour toute conseilla Alec

\- Alec tu sais où tu peux mettre tes conseils grommela Jace

\- Désolé cette partit de mon corps est la propriété de Magnus désormais ricana Alec narquoisement

\- Mais qu'es-ce qu'ils t'ont fait pour que tu sois aussi chiant comme ça râla Jace

Son parabataï se mit à glousser avant de les laisser tranquille, il alla rendre visite à sa mère. Il entra dans le bureau de Maryse, celle-ci lui lança un regard noir devant son manque de politesse. Il lui répondit avec un sourire narquois,

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi questionna Maryse

\- Bof trois fois rien juste savoir comment l'enquête avance et si je dois aller secouer les pruniers des membres de l'enclave proposa Alec

\- Ça progresse pour le moment, j'ai des infos venant de l'inquisitrice d'ailleurs je suis toujours gêner en la regardant après ce que tu lui as dit. Vraiment Alec gronda Maryse

\- Quoi ? maman tu ne trouve pas qu'elle est plus sexy et classe maintenant au lieu de ressembler à une vielle harpie qui crache ses flammes. Excuse-moi mais même les démons étaient plus sympas qu'elle dans le royaume de papa s'exclama Alec

Maryse secoua la tête avec le sourire, elle croisa ses mains sous son menton et fit un sourire amoureux en pensant à Lucifer. Alec fit un sourire en coin en regardant sa mère,

\- Malgré toutes ses années tu l'aimes encore décréta Alec

\- Si ton grand-père ne m'avait pas mis la pression, je me serai mariée à Lucy. Ne crois pas que je regrette mon mariage avec Robert, je ne regrette en rien même si mon amour est différent de celui que j'éprouve à Lucy. Je n'aurais jamais eu Jace, Isabelle et Max dans ma vie, tous les quatre vous êtes mes trésors le plus précieux au monde révéla Maryse

\- Comme des diamants sourit Alec

\- As-tu oublié qu'elles sont les meilleures amies de la femme gloussa Maryse

Isabelle toqua à la porte et rentra dans le bureau, elle fronça les sourcils en voyant son frère et sa mère en pleine conversation. Sa mère lui fit signe qu'elle ne les dérangeait pas au sujet de leur conversation,

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe questionna Maryse

\- C'est au sujet de Max, maman es-tu sûr que je serai capable d'entraîner Max questionna Isabelle

\- Tu es la meilleure Shadowhunter et la plus féroce qui soit alors oui tu seras capable répondit Maryse avec une voix plein de fierté

\- Pas tant que ça maman, j'ai été dépendante du Ying-Feng avoua Isabelle coupable

\- Par l'ange, ma petite chérie. Comment as-tu pu tombé dans ce poison demanda Maryse en se levant pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras

\- La seule chose que je me tue à savoir et qu'elle s'obstine à ne pas me dire ajouta Alec

Isabelle rangea une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille en regardant son frère aîné, elle voulait protéger le donneur à tout prix en sachant qu'Alec allait être sans pitié à ça.

\- Alors dis-nous comment Isabelle interrogea Maryse

Elle raconta sa blessure à l'épaule qui avait été une séquelle sur le bateau qui s'était agrandi avec l'attaque de Clary, elle relata sa mission au sujet de la citadelle imprenable en voulant à tout prix rencontrer les sœurs de fers qui étaient son rêve. La proposition d'Aldertree sur sa guérison accélérer par le Ying-Feng, Alec serra les poings tellement fort qu'ils commençaient à saigner.

\- Alec, promets-moi que tu ne feras pas de scandale demanda Isabelle

\- D'accord je ne ferai rien répondit Alec

\- Merci remercia Isabelle

\- Pour le moment car on doit attraper le petit merdeux ensuite je m'occuperai de la petite bite déclara Alec

Sa sœur était sur le point de contester quand sa mère lui fit comprendre de le laisser faire car Aldertree avait mis sa vie en danger,

\- Pour en revenir à Max, je sais que grâce à toi il ne fera pas les mêmes erreurs et tu vas lui apprendre à se méfier décréta Maryse en l'encourageant

\- Merci maman, je ferai de mon mieux remercia Isabelle en la prenant dans ses bras

\- Et si tu as besoin d'un coup je serai disposé à le faire et même Maze gloussa Alec

\- Je ne crois pas qu'un entraînement avec Maze serait bien pour ton petit frère Alec avertis Maryse

Il haussa les épaules en riant, il se leva en s'étirant de nouveau.

\- Kurama interpella Alec

Kurama sortit de sa cachette qui était sur le fauteuil de Maryse et grimpa sur le bureau, il sauta pour être sur l'épaule d'Alec. Il lui gratta derrière l'oreille ce qui le fit aboyer de joie,

\- Allez, on rentre à la maison déclara Alec

\- Passe le bonjour à Magnus pour moi et dis-lui qu'on n'oublie pas le dîner familiale répondit Maryse

\- Je passerai ton message sourit Alec

\- Tu me raconteras ton histoire de cul avec Magnus interrogea Isabelle

\- ISABELLE s'écria Maryse outrée

\- Seulement si tu es sage gloussa Alec

Leur mère était outrée par leur langage, le noiraud ricana avant de les saluer pour sortir de l'institut par portail. Il arriva dans le salon de Magnus, Kurama sauta sur le sol et reprit la taille d'un chiot et se mit à la recherche de Président Miaou pour jouer. Le chat et le renard étaient très amis, le démon-renard étaient très protecteurs envers le petit chat. Le couple avait vu une fois le démon en train de cracher contre des chats qui entouraient Président, les chats errants avaient eu peur contre Kurama et avaient vite détalé. Le couple avait fondu devant l'acte du renard envers le petit chat, Alec sourit en voyant les deux en train de jouer sur le sol avec les jouets de Président Miaou.

\- Bon moi aussi je vais aller chercher mon copain de jeu gloussa Alec en recherchant son petit ami

L'archer le retrouva dans son atelier en train d'écrire dans son grimoire avec un verre de martini dans l'autre main,

\- Salut Sexy salua Alec en s'approchant vers lui

\- Salut beauté, comment vas-tu interrogea Magnus

\- Je vais très bien, et toi je pari qu'il y a eu des ingrats qui n'ont pas voulu reconnaître ta valeur conclu Alec en se mettant à califourchon

\- En effet Alexander, ils ne savent pas à quel point je suis talentueux et très doué. SI tu savais qu'ils m'exploitent beaucoup au même titre qu'un esclave se lamenta Magnus théâtralement

\- Oh mon pauvre amour, que dois-je faire pour que tu te sentes mieux proposa Alec en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Je ne sais pas encore Alexander, peut-être un bon dîner avec en prime tes lèvres en dessert va me réconforter répondit Magnus en feignant l'innocence

\- Je vais te préparer ça pour que tu sois mieux susurra Alec en l'embrassant légèrement

Magnus gloussa en le voyant invoquer son plat favori avec une fourchette, Alec avait un sourire mutin en le regardant.

\- Que penses-tu si je te faisais manger pour que tu te reposes totalement demanda Alec

\- Oh oui s'il te plait répondit Magnus presque enfantin

Le plus jeune fit manger l'immortel tout en l'embrassant à chaque cuillère, Alec claqua des doigts pour le faire disparaître avant de capturer les lèvres de son amant. Le sorcier le prit dans ses bras et le posa sur son bureau en continuant de l'embrasser, ils firent des caresses intimes avant d'aller dans la chambre pour s'endormir. Quelques jours plus tard Magnus était en train d'arranger la table pendant qu'Alec vérifiait les plats dans la cuisine, le sorcier était stressé légèrement devant le dîner et voulait que tout soit parfait. Le chasseur le rejoignit et l'embrassa pour le calmer,

\- Magnus, tout est parfait et puis maman t'a déjà acceptée avec papa enfin je parle de Robert par compte comme je te l'ai dit ça risque d'être compliquer avec mon père Lucifer grimaça Alec

\- J'évite de penser à ce qu'il me fera quand il apprendra que j'apprends le sexe à son fils s'horrifia Magnus

\- Dont je ne suis pas contre et je commence à devenir un élève très doué en la matière n'est ce pas articula Alec d'une voix sensuel

Alec s'approcha et passa sa main sous sa chemise et commença à l'embrasser, Magnus poussa un grondement et l'embrassa sauvagement. Le sorcier le plaqua contre son torse encore plus pour parsemé de suçon dans son cou quand la sonnette sonna

\- Les voilà soupira Alec

Magnus sentit son stress revenir légèrement quand son petit ami lui caressa les fesses avec un sourire plein de promesse ce qui le calma net, il ouvrit la porte sur toute la famille Lightwood.

\- Si un jour on m'avait dit que toute la famille Lightwood serait là dans mon lofts je crois que j'aurai ri avant de transformer la personne en cochon d'Inde déclara Magnus en les invitant

\- Comme on dit les traditions changent parfois, crois-moi quand je dis ça surtout avec un fils comme Alec décréta Maryse en regardant son fils aîné

\- Je n'ai rien fait moi, tu m'accuses pour rien voyons maman s'indigna Alec en feignant l'innocent

\- Et il fait l'innocent en plus vraiment Alec riait Jace

\- Il faut avoir un happy hour quelque part gloussa Alec

\- Ce n'est pas la phrase à Magnus ça remarqua Clary

Le noiraud gigota ses sourcils suggestifs, la rousse préféra ne rien dire en sachant comment le noiraud était. Isabelle regarda le loft avant de remarquer une ombre sur le balcon, Alec sourit en voyant l'ombre et l'ouvrit sur Mazekeen. Elle était habillé d'un corset en cuir avec un pantalon en cuir le tout en noir et ses cheveux étaient lâché ondulé,

\- Tu as finalement pu venir sourit Alec

\- Parce que tu es un sale mioche qui braille quand tu es contrarié railla Mazekeen

\- Moi aussi je t'aime marraine Mazekeen répondit Alec

Elle lui donna un coup de poing sur son épaule ce qui le fit rire, Maryse la salua en souriant. Clary et les autres étaient un peu mal à l'aise avec la démone qui mit l'ambiance à table en proposant de l'alcool, ils allèrent dans le salon pour prendre un café quand la matriarche Lightwood se rappela de quelque chose.

\- J'ai failli oublier, Magnus je voulais te montrer l'album photo d'Alec quand il était bébé se rappela Maryse en sortant un album photo

\- Oh merde soupira Alec en voulant brûler les photos de son enfance

\- N'essaye pas de les brûler avec tes pouvoirs Alec, si tu fais ça je te mettrai la raclée de ta vie menaça Maryse en voyant l'expression d'Alec en voyant l'album de photo

Alec déglutit devant le regard meurtrier de sa mère, il se tenait à carreau malgré qu'il allait se faire ridiculiser devant son petit ami.

\- Je sens qu'on va rire ricana Mazekeen

\- Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup se renfrogna Alec en se tournant vers elle

\- Tu te démerdes sur ce coup mon filleul ironisa Mazekeen

Le noiraud fit la moue en croisant les bras sous les ricanements narquois de la démone, Magnus pendant ce temps était émerveillé par les photos de son petit ami bébé.

\- Il était si mignon, il avait trois kilos deux cents grammes souvient Maryse en montrant les photos

\- Eh bien il est toujours souriant et même rit tout seul renchérit Robert

\- A ça c'est parce que j'ai essayé de lui faire peur et ce petit morveux était plus en train de rire au lieu d'avoir peur prévient Mazekeen en pointant Alec

\- Tu as essayé même de me faire peur avec les histoires sanglantes de tes batailles, et les tortures que tu exerçais sur les âmes gloussa Alec

\- Tu avais quel âge à ce moment-là interrogea Clary

\- J'avais par là 6 ans je crois conclu Alec

Clary était choquée de voir qu'Alec avait écouté des histoires sanglantes de la démone sans être traumatisé,

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute il n'arrêtait pas de me casser les pieds en voulant des histoires sur moi alors je lui ai raconté une bien sentit pour qu'il me fiche la paix ce qui était une grossière erreur car il revenait à la charge encore plus raconta Mazekeen

\- D'après toi où est ce que je me suis inspiré pour mes carnages sanglants sourit Alec

\- Tu vas me faire pleurer ironisa Mazekeen

Alec rigola avant de soupirer quand sa mère poursuivit de montrer les photos, après avoir l'humiliation ultime pour Alec les parents d'Alec se levèrent pour aller à l'institut alors que la fratrie préféra rester avec leur frère et faire plus connaissance avec la démone. Maryse serra Magnus dans ses bras,

\- Toute mère veut le meilleur pour leur enfant, je n'ai jamais vu mon fils aussi souriantqu'à tes côtés Magnus. Alors pour ça je sais que tu es parfait pour Alec, alors merci d'aimer mon fils remercia Maryse

\- Maryse souffla Magnus ne sachant pas quoi dire

\- Alec était âgé que de six jours quand Lucifer est apparu et m'a confié Alec, alors aujourd'hui je te le confie. Prends soin de lui déclara Robert

\- Je prendrai soin de lui promit Magnus

Ils s'en allèrent en les laissant entre eux, le couple revint dans le salon pour voir Maze en train de proposer un concours de boisson à Jace et Isabelle avec Clary.

\- J'accepte le défi et je parie que je peux te combattre sourit Jace

\- C'est ce que nous allons voir ricana Mazekeen

\- Je marche aussi et toi Clary questionna Isabelle

\- Ça va être amusant et vous deux vous allez le faire demanda Clary

\- Je veux me mesurer aussi comme je bois tout les jours déclara Magnus

\- Je marche mais vous allez avoir une petite surprise ricana Alec

Ils commençaient à boire, Clary abandonna très rapidement n'ayant pas l'habitude de boire et alla dormir dans la chambre d'amis de Magnus. Isabelle s'évanouit à moitié avant qu'Alec ne se lève pour l'emmener dans la chambre d'amis et mit un seau prés du lit pour elle demain, il revint et vit le sourire narquoise de Mazekeen en regardant Jace qui était rouge sous l'effet de l'alcool.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu es encore sobre malgré les litres d'alcool que tu as eu dans ton corps hoqueta Jace

\- J'ai un excellent professeur en la matière sourit Alec

Jace ne comprit pas et continua avant de tomber par terre raide soûl en ronflant, Alec tapota sur ses fesses avec son pied.

\- Il est K.O maintenant on peut parler déclara Alec

\- Tu ne l'emmènes pas dans un lit proposa Magnus

\- Pas envie de le porter, j'ai envie de voir sa tête demain ricana Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

\- Magnus Bane, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à te dire c'est de prendre soin de ce sale morveux. Il est la seule chose précieuse depuis ma naissance, je l'ai protégé et vu grandir alors si tu lui fais du mal je t'enverrai à ton père à Edom dans un si mauvais état qu'il te faudra une bonne centaine de siècle pour te rétablir menaça Mazekeen

\- Promis je veillerai sur ton sale mioche riait Magnus

\- Ne te moque pas se renfrogna Alec

\- Jamais mon chéri réfuta Magnus en l'embrassant sur la joue

Mazekeen fit un sourire en coin avant de se lever pour partir mais en restant dans les parages, elle les salua en emportant la bouteille d'alcool. Magnus embrassa son amant,

\- Tu as une bonne résistance à l'alcool c'est assez impressionnant constata Magnus

\- Quand tu as un père qui te fait boire jusqu'à te faire rouler sous la table, il faut bien que mon corps s'adapte. Alors papa organisait un concours de boissons avec Maze et moi, papa et Maze étaient toujours à égalité alors que moi soit je m'évanouissais ou soit je dégueulais sur un démon qui essayait de m'aider relata Alec

\- Je comprends bon tu es sûr de laisser ton frère comme ça questionna Magnus

\- Tu te rappelles du coup d'Idris rappela Alec

\- On le laisse par terre avec un seau par contre parce que ce tapis m'a coûté une fortune déclara Magnus

Ils allèrent se coucher, le lendemain Alec se réveilla et embrassa la joue de son amant qui dormait toujours. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et compatis presque pour son parabataï qui rampait vers le seau, il secoua la tête et entra dans la cuisine pour faire le petit déjeuner avant d'entendre un bruit de régurgitation. Il entendit aussi celui de la chambre où sa sœur dormait et l'entendit en train de fendre l'âme dans le seau,

\- Ah bande de novices, il m'a fallu deux cents quatre-vingt ans pour réussir avoir une bonne endurance se moqua Alec

Magnus le rejoignit et riait à ses mots, Clary entra dans la cuisine en se tenant la tête comme si elle allait exploser.

\- Un petit déjeuner Clary proposa Alec en parlant assez fort

\- Par pitié Alec, baisse le volume, ça résonne dans ma tête bon sang j'ai mal au crâne se lamenta Clary en essayant de calmer sa gueule de bois

Isabelle revient avec une tête à faire peur, ses cheveux ressemblaient à des nids d'oiseaux et son maquillage avait coulé ce qui lui donnait un air effrayant.

\- Magnus, dis-moi que tu as un remède anti-gueule de bois supplia Isabelle

\- Je l'ai gloussa Magnus en claquant des doigts pour faire apparaître des potions pour eux

\- Maintenant vous comprenez qu'il ne faut jamais tomber dans la combine de Maze, elle a une endurance en alcool. Il y a que papa qui est le seul à la faire rouler sur la table et aussi moi mais ça dépends de l'alcool révéla Alec

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu ne nous as pas prévenu gronda Isabelle

\- Pour manquer de me foutre de votre gueule, l'occasion était belle pour me venger de vos moqueries quand maman a montré mes photos de bébés. Vous vous êtes marrés comme des baleines maintenant c'est à mon tour de rire ricana Alec

\- T'es injuste grand-frère gronda Isabelle

\- Rien n'est gratuit dans ce bas-monde Izzy, tout se paie ricana Alec

Elle roula des yeux à la phrase de son frère aîné avant de remarquer l'absence de Jace avec Clary,

\- Où est Jace demanda Isabelle

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était en train de ramper vers le seau avant de vomir. Je le sens encore à notre rune de parabataï signe qu'il ne s'est pas étouffer dans son vomi conclu Alec en souriant narquoisement

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre aux soupçons de Max et la recherche du miroir mortel. Bisous glacées. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Alec Barton: tu as été en retard hier soir pour le review mais bon ravie que ça t'ai plus les deux chapitres surtout avec un Jace bien ennuyé par son parabataï diabolique. Bon un partie chaud "Satan cria quelque part dans les enfers" Ja sais je sais soyez maudits et bla bla bla à force on le connaît trop **

**Piiya69; Je suis content que tu as aimé le chapitre **

**Maia 0067: Oui la vengeance d'Alec est très épique concernant sa fratrie XD **

**LolliOta: Je suis en train d'arranger le coup ne t'en fais pas **

**Lavgne 126: J'espère que ton idée dans ce chapitre va te plaire sinon comme je te le disais eh bien il y a le chapitre 14 pour te rattraper **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 12, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 12**_

Magnus sourit en regardant son amant en train de se dandiner dans son loft torse nu, il matait sans gêne son corps quand son amant sentit son regard sur lui et lui fit un sourire coquin. Alec s'approcha en se mettant à califourchon sur lui pour l'embrasser, l'asiatique mit ses mains sur ses cuisses et continua de l'embrasser avant de le porter jusqu'à leur chambre. Le lendemain Magnus se réveilla en regardant Alec endormit serein, il sourit en le regardant dormir. Le noiraud avait l'air innocent malgré les problèmes qu'il cause à l'enclave ce qui fit rire Magnus silencieusement, il se leva après l'avoir embrassé sur le nez ce qui le fit plisser le nez en le rendant encore plus adorable aux yeux de son amant. Le sorcier se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour faire le petit déjeuner pour son copain, il voulait faire un petit déjeuner au lit pour le faire se réveiller avec douceur. Il fondit devant la scène dans le salon, Président Miaou était endormit prés de Kurama qui avait enroulés ses queues autour d'eux comme non seulement lui servir de couverture mais aussi pour les protéger. Il prit une photo d'eux avant d'aller vers le petit déjeuner, il avait été sceptique en voyant le démon-renard pour la première fois sur l'épaule de son petit ami. L'immortel avait eu peur pour son chat qui n'était encore qu'un chaton à ses yeux et qu'il était sur le point de servir de dîner au renard, il avait réalisé qu'il avait tord en voyant leur amitié à tous les deux. Un mois avait passé depuis le dîner familial entre Magnus et les Lightwood pour une présentation officielle, après le dîner et que Maryse ainsi que Robert furent parti pour l'institut le groupe avait accepté de faire une concours avec Mazekeen pour qu'elle puisse parler tranquillement avec eux. Malheureusement le réveil fut dur pour eux par la suite essentiellement pour Jace qui avait dormi sur le tapis de Magnus ce qui lui donna mal partout, Alec s'était moqué pendant un moment comme vengeance avant d'arrêter à cause de sa mère. Valentin était toujours dans la nature avec Jonathan qui se faisait passer toujours pour Sébastian Verlac, ce dernier les espionnait pour ensuite tous transmettre à son père pour la recherche du miroir mortel. Magnus termina de faire un plateau de petit déjeuner pour Alec, il l'apporta vers la chambre. Il le déposa avant de tirer les rideaux qui fit apparaître les rayons du soleil, l'asiatique se tourna avant de voir son petit ami toujours endormit.

\- Alec chéri, je t'ai fait le petit déjeuné proposa Magnus

Alec se réveilla en le regardant en souriant,

\- Salut Sexy sourit Alec

\- Salut Beauté salua Magnus

Il captura ses lèvres pour un baiser assez fougueux , Alec prit le toast et le mangea.

\- Comment tu trouves questionna Magnus

\- C'est très bon mon Magnus est vraiment parfait à mes yeux déclara Alec

\- Pourtant je suis loin d'être parfait commenta Magnus en baissant la tête

\- Hé qu'importe ce que tu as fait dans le passé mais il t'a rendu plus fort et tu es devenu l'homme dont je suis tombé amoureux sourit Alec

Magnus était touché et l'embrassa chastement,

\- J'aime quand tu es si romantique comme ça alors que c'est moi qui devait te remonter le moral souffla Magnus

\- La prochaine fois sera ton tour sourit Alec

Le noiraud termina son petit déjeuner et alla à l'institut, Jace était au moniteur et cherchait quelque chose sur la carte.

\- Qu'est ce que tu cherches questionna Alec

\- Je cherche un moyen pour coincer Valentin mais aucunes choses ne peuvent détecter qui le protège et je commence à en avoir marre soupira Jace

\- Ne t'énerve pas pour ça, on le retrouvera et on lui fera sa fête promit Alec

\- Si tu me laisses un petit bout de lui, si tu ne le poignardes pas ou plutôt fais un carnage avec lui demanda Jace

\- Un petit bout hein promit Alec

\- Il me doit beaucoup tu sais, il a assassiné en quelque sorte mes parents et mon grand-père biologique. Et il a osé s'en prendre à ma relation avec Clary en disant que nous étions frères et sœurs grommela Jace

\- Tes histoires de cul ne m'intéressent pas du tout sourit Alec

\- Et toi alors avec Magnus ? vous êtes pire que des sangsues en vous embrassant chaque fois comme si vous étiez en phase de vous envoyer en l'air questionna Jace

\- C'est toujours d'actualité, tu veux que je te raconte en détail ricana Alec

Jace leva la main pour le stopper avant d'aller s'entraîner, le noiraud sourit à ça. Alec se rendit dans le bureau de sa mère, il entra dans la pièce sans frapper. Sa mère le fusilla du regard devant son manque de politesse, il roula des yeux en s'asseyant sur le canapé tout en mettant ses pieds sur la table basse. Kurama qui était sur ses épaules sauta sur le bureau et se mit sur l'épaule de Maryse, elle lui gratta derrière les oreilles ce qui le fit glapir de joie.

\- Alec, tes pieds sur la table basse gronda Maryse

\- Des nouvelles de cette bande de vieux croulant, questionna Alec

\- L'enquête se poursuit pour le moment ainsi que les recherches de Valentin, j'ai envoyé un message de feu à Jocelyn pour qu'elle s'explique au sujet du miroir mortel répondit Maryse

\- Comment ça ? Elle sait où est le miroir mortel déduisit Alec

\- D'après ce qu'elle dit oui, elle avait demandée à un sorcier de le cacher dans un endroit secret pour ne pas que Valentin le retrouve enfin nous allons en avoir le cœur net avec un peu plus d'explications expliqua Maryse

\- Faire confiance à une femme qui n'a pas hésitée à abandonnée son fils aux mains de son connard de mari et enlevé les souvenirs de sa fille pour soi-disant la protéger avant de la laisser tomber dans ce monde sans explication, vraiment je n'ai aucunement confiance en elle maman déclara Alec

\- Je sais qu'elle a fait des erreurs mais elle essaye de se rattraper défendit Maryse

Alec était sur le point de répliquer quand la porte se mit à toquer et Isabelle entra dans la pièce avec un air mécontente sur le visage, son frère se mit à faire un sourire en coin.

\- Alors soit tu as eu tes règles ou soit tu as apprit que les soldes étaient passées et tu as manqué l'occasion ricana Alec narquoisement

\- Crétin, bref maman est ce que c'est vrai que tu vas permettre à Max d'aller sur le terrain questionna Isabelle

\- Oui, as-tu oublié qu'il est à présent un Shadowhunter rappela Maryse

\- Je sais mais il est trop jeune pour être sur le terrain avertis Isabelle en plaquant ses mains sur le bureau

\- Je te rappelle que toi et tes frères êtes partis en mission à son âge, je comprends que tu veuilles le protéger mais il faut que tu te fasses une raison Izzy déclara Maryse

\- Maman a raison, avec la guerre qui se profile avec le petit merdeux et son mini merdeux alors il faut faire quelque chose renchérit Alec

Isabelle soupira longuement et hocha la tête, Alec se leva et vint à ses côtés pour la prendre dans ses bras. Maryse sourit en voyant le duo en train de se câliner fraternellement, Max et Jace les rejoignirent en souriant. Pendant ce temps Valentin avec Jonathan entraient dans une petite boutique de librairie, un jeune homme vint les accueillir avec un sourire poli.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous questionna le jeune homme

\- Je veux savoir où est le miroir mortel sorcier, je sais que Jocelyn t'a demandé de le cacher déclara Valentin

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi est ce que vous parlez et qui est Jocelyn questionna le sorcier en feignant de ne rien savoir

\- C'est ce que nous allons voir sourit Valentin

Jonathan lança son aura démoniaque sur le sorcier qui se fit propulser contre le mur, le chef du cercle l'attacha sur une chaise pour l'interroger.

\- Dis-moi maintenant où est le miroir mortel

\- Plutôt mourir cracha le sorcier

\- Très bien, je vais te donner une petite injection de ma création qui me révélera tout tes petits secret sorcier ricana Valentin en fouillant sa poche

Le sorcier sourit de victoire avant de commencer à chanter dans une langue morte et commença à saigner partout. Valentin n'eut pas le temps de faire grand-chose ni même Jonathan pour le stopper,

\- Imbécile insulta Valentin

Jonathan ne répondit rien et rentra à l'institut en reprenant l'apparence de Sébastian, il trouva Clary en train de lire les carnets de Valentin.

\- Du nouveau questionna Jonathan

\- Rien de nouveau pour le moment, Maryse a fait venir ma mère pour l'interroger concernant le miroir mortel et aussi pour mon frère. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est en vie révéla Clary

\- Ça te rends heureuse non questionna Jonathan en voulant savoir la vérité

\- Pour te dire toute la vérité, j'ai toujours voulu avoir une grande sœur ou un grand frère pour me protéger ou m'embêter comme les autres le font. Mon vœu s'est réalisé tu te rends compte, j'ai un grand frère quelque part avoua Clary

Jonathan la regarda avec de la tendresse dans ses yeux en voyant que sa sœur l'aimait qu'importe qu'il ait du sang démoniaque,

\- Clary interpella une voix féminine

La rousse se tourna pour voir sa mère présente à l'institut,

\- Maman, je suis contente de te voir sourit en allant la serrer dans ses bras

\- Je suis contente de te voir aussi ma chérie sourit Jocelyn en la prenant dans ses bras

\- Bonsoir salua Jonathan sous les traits de Sébastian

\- Bonsoir, Jocelyn Fairchirld, je suis la mère de Clary se présenta Jocelyn

\- Et de Jonathan, il est encore en vie. On sait ce qui s'est passé comme nous avons lu le journal de Valentin révéla Clary

\- Comment ça le journal de Valentin demanda Jocelyn

\- On va t'expliquer dans le bureau de Maryse qui t'attends répondit Clary

Elles allaient dans le bureau de Maryse, la fratrie étaient déjà présente dans la pièce. Maryse était derrière son bureau et se leva pour saluer Jocelyn,

\- Maryse, je suis heureuse de te voir en pleine forme salua Jocelyn

\- Moi de même Jocelyn, nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire concernant ce qu'il se passe répondit Maryse

\- Au sujet de ton merdeux d'ex-mari et ton merdeux de fils ajouta Alec assis sur le canapé les pieds sur la table basse

\- Alec gronda Maryse en le fusillant du regard

Alec roula des yeux face au grondement de sa mère, Jocelyn révéla toute la vérité concernant sa découverte au sujet de Valentin et sa fascination pour les pouvoirs des créatures obscures.

\- Il voulait créer un être parfait pour soumettre les créatures obscures révéla Jocelyn

\- Un être à la fois démon et Nephilims comme Alec conclu Maryse

\- Mais Alec fut conçu par un acte sexuel par une mère Nephilims et un père démon donc ses deux pouvoirs de sont dilués lorsqu'il a été conçu. Mais Jonathan il s'est fait injecter du sang de démon pendant que j'étais enceinte de lui, il est un Nephilims de pur souche et le sang démoniaque a dominé sur son sang angélique expliqua Jocelyn

\- Ce que tu m'avais dit Jace, mais pourquoi est ce qu'il a injecté du sang d'ange d'Ithuriel à moi questionna Clary

\- Il ne savait pas encore à ce moment-là que j'étais enceinte une deuxième fois répondit Jocelyn

\- Et pour le miroir mortel questionna Isabelle

Jocelyn était sur le point de répondre quand ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrit sur un chasseur qui accompagnait Dot,

\- Dot salua Clary en allant l'enlacer

\- Clary salua Dot

\- Dot, je suis heureuse de te voir mais que se passe-t-il demanda Jocelyn

\- Je crois que je suis devenu la nouvelle gardienne du miroir mortel, Elliot est mort révéla Dot en montrant un symbole

\- Jace, Clary avec Dot vous allez enquêter dessus ordonna Maryse

\- Entendu répondit Jace

Les trois allèrent enquêter dessus, ils arrivèrent à la boutique et virent le corps abandonné d'Elliot. Dot ferma les yeux de son défunt ami les larmes aux yeux,

\- Valentin est vraiment cruel en le tuant ainsi s'attrista Clary

\- Ce n'est pas Valentin l'auteur à ça, c'est un sort qui est comme un genre de cyanure pour les sorciers révéla Jace

\- Il a raison, il faut qu'on trouve l'emplacement du miroir avant que Valentin ne vienne me chercher et sache que je ne veux plus retomber entre ses mains décréta Dot

\- On te suit déclara Jace

Le blond en profita pour envoyer un message de feu pour les renforts auprès de l'institut, Clary arriva devant une statue quand un portail s'ouvrit sur Jocelyn avec Isabelle et Alec. Jocelyn l'a rejoignit et prit sa stèle pour prendre le miroir mortel, à peine qu'elle l'eut entre les mains qu'un portail apparut en révélant Valentin avec Jonathan qui était sous sa forme difforme,

\- Bien joué ma Jocelyn, merci de m'avoir amené vers le miroir mortel remercia Valentin

\- Jamais je ne te donnerai le miroir mortel, je préfère mourir que te le donner cracha Jocelyn

\- Ainsi soit-il mon amour, Jonathan amène moi le miroir mortel ordonna Valentin

Jocelyn et Clary restaient figés en voyant la forme difforme de Jonathan qui s'approcha vers eux,

\- Jonathan souffla Clary

\- Désolé Clary mais tu devrais me remettre le miroir mortel déclara Jonathan en s'approchant d'eux

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de le suivre ses ordres, rejoins-nous et nous trouverons une solution pour toi proposa Clary en tendant la main vers lui

Jonathan était sur le point de céder à sa sœur en voyant son amour pour lui, Valentin le rappela à l'ordre qu'elles ne l'aimaient pas. Il se ressaisir et leva la main pour pousser Clary et confronter sa mère, Jace passa devant pour l'en empêcher. Valentin s'avança de lui pour prendre le miroir des mains de son ex-femme quand une boule de feu noire vint le percuter,

\- Putain en plein dans le mille ricana Alec presque enfantin

\- Espèce de démon insulta Valentin

\- Demi-démon petit merdeux, ne m'oublie pas en plus tu te rappelle comment je t'ai fait perdre ta montre se moqua Alec en invoquant des Katana

Le chef du cercle toucha son poignet d'où il avait la cicatrice, il fit un portail pour s'en aller en laissant Jonathan gérer la situation.

\- Ah non reviens tout de suite espèce de petit merdeux, je n'ai pas finis de jouer avec toi. Je n'ai pas pu te trancher les doigts gronda Alec

Jonathan repoussa Jace avant de jeter un regard vers les deux rousses,

\- On se reverra déclara Jonathan en s'en allant par un portail

Ils rentrèrent tous à l'institut, Maryse informa l'inquisitrice personnellement qu'ils étaient en possession du miroir mortel. Alec se rendit à l'appartement de Magnus et entra, Kurama sauta par terre et se dirigea vers Président Miaou pour jouer avec lui. Il se mit à rechercher son amant et le trouva sur le balcon en train de siroter son verre de martini en contemplant la ville, le noiraud l'enlaça par derrière et déboutonna sa chemise en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Salut Sexy salua Alec

\- Salut beauté salua Magnus à son tour

Magnus se retourna pour l'embrasser sensuellement,

\- Comment était ta journée questionna Alec en caressant son torse

\- Que des plaintes et toi ? Vous avez retrouvé le miroir mortel demanda Magnus

\- Ouais Jace avec quelques chasseurs montent la garde pour surveiller le miroir mortel répondit Alec en l'embrassant dans le cou

Magnus frémit sous les baisers qu'Alec faisait dans son cou, il le plaqua contre le mur en l'embrassant assez sauvagement. Alec gémit dans le baiser avant de joindre ses jambes autour de sa taille, le sorcier l'emmena dans la chambre. Magnus claqua des doigts en transformant sa chambre dans une ambiance sensuelle et érotique, Alec se lécha les lèvres en le regardant.

\- Mon cher petit Shadowhunter, je vais t'initié au sexe par des leçons avant de te faire passer le grand examen final déclara Magnus d'une voix rauque

\- Dois-je t'appeler professeur ou maître susurra Alec d'un air de défie

\- Appelez-moi Maître Bane, aujourd'hui je vais te donner ton premier cours sur le plaisir initié au sexe. Veuillez être attentif à la leçon monsieur Lightwood car cela sera très instructifs pour votre examen décréta Magnus en l'enlevant sa veste

\- Oh je suis un élève très curieux et assidu maître Bane répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassaient sensuellement, Magnus dévia ses lèvres dans son cou et lécha la rune de déviation dans son cou ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Le sorcier le mordit légèrement en laissant une marque dans son cou, il descendit vers son torse et l'embrassa en suçotant sur ses deux pectoraux. L'immortel prit en bouche le téton dressé et le lécha avec sa langue ce qui fit cambrer son amant, avec sa main il pinça l'autre téton tout en le faisant rouler entre ses doigts. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir, il frotta son aine avec celle de Magnus, le sorcier gronda légèrement de plaisir.

\- Monsieur Lightwood veuillez être patient s'il vous plait si vous ne voulez pas que je vous punisse gronda Magnus d'une voix rauque par le plaisir

\- Malheureusement votre cours devient un peu ennuyeux maître Bane défia Alec

\- Ennuyeux, c'est ce qu'on va voir. Vous allez recevoir dix fessés en guise de punition après la leçon déclara Magnus

Alec frémit par la punition de fessé et se lécha les lèvres, Magnus lui enleva son pantalon et prit l'érection d'Alec en bouche. Il fit glisser sa langue dessus le gland ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, Magnus joua avec les testicules d'Alec et prit le gland dans sa gorge et contracta ses muscles autour de l'érection. Le chasseur serra les draps entre ses mains en faisant des étincelles de magie, le sorcier se retira dessus et le regarda.

\- Vas-tu jouir monsieur Lightwood interrogea Magnus

\- Ah…oui...hum…ah…oui gémit Alec

\- Oui qui interrogea Magnus en serrant la base de son érection

\- AH MAITRE BANE cria Alec sous le plaisir et la douleur

Magnus ricana et reprit le gland en bouche, il continua sa fellation avant de le voir jouir dans sa bouche. Alec était essoufflé,

\- Ça monsieur Lightwood est ce qu'on appelle un orgasme, maintenant vous allez devoir refaire un contrôle surprise de ce que vous avez retenu. Et si vous échouez je double votre punition par deux déclara Magnus

\- Très bien maître Bane répondit Alec

Le chasseur le fit s'allonger et l'embrassa en se goûtant, il marqua Magnus de la même manière qu'il avait fait. Alec embrassa son torse avant de défaire le pantalon avant de claquer des doigts pour faire disparaître les vêtements de Magnus, le noiraud se lécha les lèvres en voyant l'érection de Magnus. Il l'embrassa dessus et souffla dessus,

\- Vous commencez à gagner des points bonus sur votre note finale monsieur Lightwood décréta Magnus

\- Je ne vis que pour apprendre Maître Bane gloussa Alec

Alec prit l'érection en bouche et glissa sa langue dessus ce qui fit pousser un râle de plaisir à Magnus, il prit le temps de le goûter avant de le prendre dans la gorge. Le noiraud joua avec ses testicules, Magnus se contracta avant de se déverser dans sa bouche à son tour. Alec se redressa et avala en se léchant les lèvres pour les gouttes qui lui étaient tombé sur le coin de la lèvre.

\- Eh bien pour votre premier test surprise vous méritez un vingt sur vingt monsieur Lightwood déclara Magnus en souriant

\- Je suis un élève très assidue sourit Alec

\- Bien passons à votre punition comme vous étiez trop impatient en voulant tricher, allongez-vous sur le ventre et les fesses à l'air ordonna Magnus

Alec frissonna de plaisir et s'allongea sur les genoux de Magnus, ce dernier commença à lui fesser les fesses ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir et de douleur. Ce qui le fit jouir encore une fois après avoir été en érection encore une fois,

\- Maintenant tu vas apprendre une prochaine leçon pour la prochaine fois décréta Magnus

\- Merci pour cette leçon maître Bane remercia Alec d'une voix sexy

Le sorcier refît retournerla chambre dans son état normal, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Max entra dans la chambre de Clary discrètement, il fouilla dans les affaires de Clary et trouva des dessins de Jace.

\- Comme dit Alec, ce sont vraiment des histoires de culs déclara Max

Il continua à fouiller avant de trouver la boîte de Jonathan dans le tiroir de la rousse, il ouvrit et trouva ce qu'il était venu chercher. Jonathan attendit que Maryse parte du bureau directorial pour entrer à l'intérieur, il commença à fouiller dans le tiroir en cherchant des rapports pour apporter à son père. La porte s'ouvrit ce qui le fit sursauter, Jonathan leva la tête pour trouver Max présent.

\- Max, j'étais venu déposer un rapport pour ta mère mais elle n'est pas là et tu ne sais pas où elle est questionna Jonathan

\- Je sais qui tu es accusa Max

\- De quoi est ce que tu parles interrogea Jonathan en souriant

\- Je t'ai suivit à la trace en me servant de tes cheveux que j'ai trouvé dans le coffre de Clary n'est ce pas Jonathan Morgenstern accusa Max en montrant les mèches de cheveux

\- Isabelle t'a bien entraîné à ce que je vois complimenta Jonathan

Max lui lança un couteau qu'il attrapa de sa main, Jonathan s'approcha et lui assena un grand coup dans la tête. La porte s'ouvrit sur Clary qui cherchait Maryse,

\- Ah Sébastian, tu ne sais pas où est Maryse interrogea Clary

\- Non je ne sais pas où elle est, j'étais venu déposer un rapport et elle était absente répondit Sébastian

\- Bon je vais chercher ailleurs pensa Clary

\- Je viens avec toi proposa Sébastian

Il l'a fit passer avant de jeter un coup d'œil au bureau où il avait caché Max, il rejoignit Clary pour chercher Maryse. Isabelle se dirigea vers sa chambre pour prendre une douche quand elle remarqua des traces de sang sur le sol, elle les suivit avant de haleter de choc en voyant son petit frère par terre avec une flaque de sang au niveau de la tête.

\- MAX hurla Isabelle

Elle le prit dans ses bras,

\- AIDEZ-MOI QUELQU'UN cria Isabelle

Des chasseurs vinrent l'aider à transporter Max dans l'infirmerie, Maryse la rejoignit rapidement et fut inquiète pour son fils cadet. Alec grommela quand il entendit son téléphone sonner, il répondit avant de sauter sur le sol en s'en foutant qu'il soit nu.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Jace a paumé le miroir déduisit Magnus

\- Non Max a été attaqué informa Alec

\- Putain je viens avec toi signala Magnus en se levant

Ils se rendirent à l'institut, Maryse se leva et alla dans les bras de son fils aîné.

\- Comment va-t-il questionna Alec

\- Les médecins sont en train de s'occuper de lui répondit Robert

\- Je vais aller leur donner un petit coup de main déclara Magnus

\- Merci Magnus remercia Robert

Le sorcier entra dans la salle pour soigner le plus jeune de la fratrie, deux heures plus tard il ressortit de la pièce. Il était pâle à épuisé sa magie, Alec l'attrapa en le faisant s'asseoir. Le médecin sortit de la pièce,

\- Comment il va s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Sa blessure est très profonde et le sorcier Magnus Bane a réussi à le soigner mais il est encore en état critique. On ne sait pas si il va passer la nuit ou pas, il faudra prier l'ange Raziel conseilla le médecin

\- Je refuse de rester là à prier l'ange Raziel pendant que mon frère est en train d'aller le rejoindre déclara Alec

Alec bouscula le médecin et entra dans la salle, il vit plusieurs médecins essayant de soigner son petit frère.

\- Dégagez ordonna Alec en s'entourant de sa magie

Ils lui laissèrent la place, le noiraud plaqua ses mains sur le corps de son frère.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser partir de sitôt petit frère décréta Alec

Il envoya toute sa magie démoniaque dans le corps de Max, sa magie soigna totalement la blessure de Max et le stabilisa. Alec recula étant essoufflé d'avoir libérer sa magie, les médecins s'affairèrent autour de Max.

\- Il est sauvé maintenant et c'est grâce à moi bande d'incapable critiqua Alec furieux

Maryse et Robert se précipitaient dans la pièce pour voir Max en train de se réveiller, le plus jeune grimaça en voyant ses parents penchés sur lui.

\- Je vais être punis demanda Max

\- Ouais, parce que tu es presque partit voir l'ange Raziel alors qu'on t'a dit que tu es trop jeune pour ça déclara Alec

La famille éclatait de rire à la moue boudeuse de Max, Magnus prit son amant par la hanche en le soutenant.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la trahison de Malachie et la fureur de Valentin. Bisous glacées. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Les répercussions dans ce chapitre avec un Alec encore une fois sadique, **

**Alec Barton: "Satan grelottait de froid alors que Alec avait des vêtements chaud et Hachi en vêtement simple" je m'en fiche du froid car je suis en été chez Moi bon tu vas être encore une fois contente car le carnage que fait Alec revient dans ce chapitre. Pour Kurama et Président Miaou tu veux vraiment que je fais des bébés avec eux ?**

**Lavigne 26: Pour te répondre à ta question pas dans cette fics, dans la prochaine fics oui enfin ça dépends de l'histoire choisit, j'espère que tu aurais des idées entre-temps surtout que demain le chapitre 14 va être super chaud. **

**LolliOta: Rvaie que le lime t'ai plut, la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 13, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 13**_

Clary soupira longuement d'épuisement ayant ratissé la plupart de l'institut à la recherche de Jonathan, elle chercha un moyen avant de se rappeler rapidement les carnets de Valentin. Elle partit chercher les carnets et entendit l'alarme de l'institut s'enclencher, elle rejoignit Alec et les autres. Jace était présent en se justifiant qu'il pensait que Max était décédé nouvelle reçue par un message envoyé par Isabelle, celle-ci avait laissé son téléphone dans sa chambre. L'alarme se déclencha juste au même moment avant que Clary ne les rejoigne, ils allaient descendre au sous-sol pour voir que le miroir mortel avait disparu. Ils conclurent tous que Jonathan était déjà présent, ils vérifièrent sur les caméras et trouvèrent Max blessé rejoindre la chambre d'Isabelle avant que celle-ci ne le retrouve. Les images où l'on voyait l'attaque avaient été effacées, ils conclurent que le benjamin de la fratrie avait compris qui était Jonathan. Ils se mirent à sa recherche, Maryse bloqua l'accès à tout le monde tant qu'ils n'avaient pas mis la main sur Jonathan. Ce dernier serra les dents en voyant que l'accès était bloqué, il devait se faire contrôler par Jace et Clary. Cette dernière avait demandé l'Electrum à Izzy ayant trouvé que son frère était allergie à l'Electrum à cause de sa partie démoniaque, elle avait rejoint Jace et leur firent tous passer un test pour trouver Jonathan. Alec en attendant était en train de soigner encore une fois son petit frère, Max allait beaucoup mieux grâce à son frère aîné qui l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine. Ses parents l'avaient étreints en le remerciant d'avoir sauvé son frère, il les rassura qu'il l'avait fait car il l'aimait Max. Magnus avait remarqué sa légère fatigue d'avoir utilisé sa magie en grande quantité, Alec le rassura que ça allait sur sa légère fatigue. Plus tard ils rejoignirent Jace et Clary dans le hall pour savoir où ils en étaient au sujet de Jonathan, ils n'avaient pas encore pu l'attraper mais ils avaient innocentés bon nombre de chasseurs. Jonathan envoya un message de feu à Valentin lui signalant la situation, Valentin lui ordonna de revenir avec le miroir mortel pour qu'il puisse invoquer l'ange Raziel. Il grimaça de frustration et s'avança malgré tout vers le deux couples, Clary se tourna vers lui.

\- Ah Sébastian, tu dois tenir ça dans ta main pour savoir si tu es Jonathan ou pas demanda Clary en lui donnant la pierre de l'électrum

\- Bien sûr, alors comment va Max questionna Jonathan en le tenant dans sa main

\- Il va mieux grâce à Alec répondit Jace

Le fils de Valentin hocha la tête et redonna à la rousse, il s'en alla rapidement. Isabelle les rejoignit sur place.

\- Alors demanda Isabelle

\- Aucun résultat pour le moment, à croire qu'il a disparu. Bon sang es ce que-tu sens cette odeur demanda Clary

\- Quelle odeur questionna Isabelle

\- Une odeur de chair brûlé répondit Clary

Elle regarda la pierre et vit la chair brûlée dessus, elle comprit la situation et se mit à courir derrière Sébastian.

\- JONATHAN ARRETE-TOI ordonna Clary en courant après lui

\- On dirait que tu as compris que c'était moi gloussa Jonathan

Clary se jeta sur lui et commença à se bagarrer contre lui, elle réussit à lui prendre le miroir mortel. Jace vint les rejoindre pour combattre contre Jonathan,

\- Un jour on devrait déterminer qui est le vrai Jonathan que père apprécie le plus proposa Jonathan

\- Je n'ai rien à foutre de Valentin, il peut se faire rôtir en enfer cracha Jace en le repoussant

Jonathan lança un couteau dans l'épaule de Jace qui se plaqua contre le mur, Isabelle essaya de l'attraper avec son fouet mais il la repoussa violemment. Un poignard vola et se planta dans son ventre, il réussit à entrer dans l'ascenseur. Alec arriva en préparant une boule de feu noire et la lança sur son ennemi, Jonathan reçut de plein fouet la boule de feu.

\- J'espère qu'il est à point ce salopard déclara Alec

\- Il faut le retrouver rapidement signala Jace

\- Il ne va pas aller plus loin avec un poignard dans le bide et une brûlure pareille rassura Alec

Clary scella le miroir pendant ce temps avant de voir que le miroir de poche se réduisait en cendre,

\- Oh mon dieu je crois que j'ai détruit le miroir s'exclama Clary

\- Fais chier j'espère que l'ange Raziel ne va pas taxer sur la réparation s'écria Alec

\- Alec, ce n'est pas le miroir mortel car sinon il aurait tenu comme tu l'as fait avec l'épée mortel déduisit Jace

\- Pour le moment allons faire un petit massacre Morgenstern ensuite on cherche ce foutu miroir déclara Alec

Ils allèrent se préparer rapidement, au même moment Valentin et Jonathan traversaient un cimetière.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Ma couverture est grillé à l'institut questionna Jonathan

\- J'ai un plan mais il faut que tu les retiennes ici le temps que je parte à Idris pour rassembler tout les membres du cercle pour envahir Idris répondit Valentin

\- Tu veux que je serve d'appât n'est ce pas cracha Jonathan

\- Je te promets que je reviendrai te récupéré après tout tu es mon fils déclara Valentin en le rassurant

Jonathan était sceptique au sujet de la promesse de son père, ils croisaient plusieurs personnes que Valentin changeait en damné. Jace et les autres arrivèrent très vite au cimetière ayant localisé Jonathan à la même place, ils marchèrent vers une vieille église. Ils se séparèrent chacun de leur côté, Jace et Alec descendirent au sous-sol. Ils marchèrent doucement vers l'autel exposé,

\- Encore une histoire de cul supposa Alec en souriant narquois

\- T'as deviné, tu n'es pas mon parabataï pour rien sourit Jace

Alec sourit avant de passer derrière un mur avant de lancer une boule de feu noire dessus en révélant des corps calcinés, très vite des damnées les entouraient rapidement. Le prince des enfers fit un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, il fit apparaître des Katana. Il le planta dans le corps d'un prêtre,

\- Pardonnez-moi mon père car j'ai pêché et plusieurs fois même ricana Alec en déchiquetant

Jonathan profita de la situation pour enlever Jace en l'enchaînant avec des chaînes, il le traîna vers le haut en laissant Alec se démerder avec les damnées. Les filles le rejoignirent rapidement,

\- Allez rejoindre Jace, je m'occupe d'eux rassura Alec

\- Tu es sûr demanda Clary

\- Tu oublies que je suis le fils du roi des enfers ricana Alec en lui lançant un regard narquois

Isabelle hocha la tête et se dirigea avec Clary vers le haut pour aider Jace avec Jonathan, Alec fit un sourire sournois en regardant les damnés. Mazekeen vint le rejoindre avec ses armes et redressa sa veste en cuir,

\- Allez valsons sur ta danse préféré ricana Alec

\- Dit-moi encore des mots d'amours, sourit Mazekeen

Alec sourit narquoisement avant de sauter sur les troupes de damnées, il trancha la main de l'un d'eux avant de décaper une tête. Du sang macula son visage ce qui le fit lécher le sang, Mazekeen était en train trancher plusieurs membres des damnées. Le noiraud sauta sur l'autel avant de commencer à danser vulgairement sur un air de musique imaginaire, il trancha la tête d'une damnée. Il sauta et fendit son adversaire en deux en bougeant ses hanches indécemment, il passa la main dans ses cheveux en bougeant sa tête en faisant un massacre. Il se mit debout sur le banc avant de donner un coup de pied pour faire éclater la tête d'une vielle dame, il bougea ses hanches en s'avançant vers le bout avant de faire éclater sa magie en écartant ses bras tout en bougeant ses hanches. Toutes les damnées se firent calcinées sous les flammes d'Alec, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux sur ses yeux démoniaques. Il ricana avant de se tourner vers Mazekeen,

\- Je te laisse, je retourne à mes occupations sourit Mazekeen

\- Je te remercie d'être venu sourit Alec

Elle sourit avant de partir mais resta dans les parages au cas où, au même moment Isabelle et Clary montaient les escaliers pour aller aider Jace quand elles ressentirent la magie démoniaque d'Alec explosé.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il est en train de faire grimaça Isabelle

\- Alors on est deux, ne lui dit jamais ça mais il m'a foutus la trouille quand il a fait un massacre tout en dansant s'horrifia Clary

\- Je comprends, bon allons rejoindre Jace déclara Isabelle

Elles montaient pour aller aider Jace avec Jonathan, ce dernier avait essayé d'étrangler Jace qui s'était dégagé rapidement. Ils étaient en train de combattre quand Jonathan réussit à le piéger de nouveau,

\- Dommage que mon père ne soit pas là pour voir que je suis le vrai Jonathan et non toi, vraiment pathétique cracha Jonathan

Un fouet l'électrocuta ce qui le fit lâcher Jace, il se tourna vers Isabelle qui avait son fouet dans la main. Elle le fouetta en le marquant,

\- COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE DU MAL A MON FRERE hurla Isabelle

\- Max était au mauvais moment et au mauvais endroit, dommage qu'il ne soit pas mort cela m'aurait arrangé ricana Jonathan

Il attrapa son fouet et l'attira vers lui, Clary arriva aussitôt pour l'aider en le poignardant dans l'épaule. Il lui donna une gifle ce qui la fit se cogner la tête vers le poteau,

\- Tu manques d'entraînement, à croire que ton petit ami n'est pas compétent se moqua Jonathan

Un Kunaï se figea dans son cœur ce qui le fit cracher du sang, Alec apparut avec d'autre Kunaï entre les mains.

\- Toi aussi tu es vraiment pathétique comme mec. Ton merdeux de père te manipule comme un connard et toi tu le suis sans volonté, c'est toi le pathétique critiqua Alec

Jonathan n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quand Jace lui transperça le ventre avec son épée séraphique,

\- Je m'appelle Jace Herondale mais pas Jonathan réfuta Jace

Le blond laissa le corps de Jonathan tomber dans la rivière, ils regardaient son corps tomber dans l'eau et se faire transporter au loin.

\- Une Bonne chose de faîte maintenant, bon on rentre proposa Alec d'un air nonchalant

\- Tu as raison, on rentre répondit Jace

Ils rentrèrent tous à l'institut et firent leur rapport à Maryse au sujet de la mort de Jonathan, Alec était assis sur le canapé et les pieds sur la table basse.

\- Il faut chercher ce foutu miroir avant que l'autre petit merdeux le trouve soupira Alec

\- Le problème est que personne ne l'a jamais vu en personne lâcha Maryse en fusillant son fils pour ses pieds sur la table basse

\- Ça veut dire que le miroir mortel est toujours à Idris déduisit Isabelle

Pendant qu'ils étaient en train de débattre sur le sujet, Clary regarda le tableau représentant l'ange Raziel se tenant sur le lac avec la coupe et l'épée. Elle se rémora une vision lorsqu'elle était tombée dans le lac Lynn, elle haleta en comprenant.

\- Mais bien sûr, le reflet de l'eau lança Clary en se tournant vers eux

\- De quoi est ce que tu parles questionna Jace en fronçant les sourcils

\- Quand l'ange Raziel est apparu à Jonathan Shadowhunter pour la toute première fois, où se tenait-il d'après vous ? Son reflet reflétait dans le lac Lynn, le lac Lynn est le miroir mortel expliqua Clary

\- Ça explique beaucoup de choses, personne ne savait l'emplacement du miroir et ne pouvait pas le localiser. C'est pour ça que personne n'avait jamais réussit à invoquer l'ange Raziel conclu Maryse

\- Le souci est que le petit merdeux veut réunir les trois instruments mortels pour ensuite réaliser son vœu le plus cher déclara Alec

\- Débarrasser le monde de toutes les créatures obscures révéla Jace

Maryse caressa Kurama d'un geste distrait pour réfléchir, elle se leva en prenant sa stèle.

\- Je vais demander une réunion d'urgence avec l'inquisitrice pour l'informer de la situation décréta Maryse

\- Attends maman, j'ai une bien meilleure idée sourit Alec d'un sourire sournois

Ils allèrent tous à Idris pour la réunion, l'enclave avait invité pour cette fois chaque représentant de chaque peuple. Alec débarqua dans la salle habillé d'une veste en cuir longue ouverte sur son torse, il avait un pantalon en cuir taille basse. Il avait poussé la provocation en mettant un string qui dépassait, il marchait pieds nu ce qui avait outré beaucoup de personne dans la salle. Maryse se massait la tempe en sentant une migraine lui venir à cause de Alec, ce dernier repéra son amant assis dans la salle. Alec se dandina les hanches et se mit à califourchon sur lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement, Magnus plaqua ses mains sur ses fesses en les tripotant en s'en foutant des membres de l'enclave.

\- J'adore comment tu es habillé bébé, tu aurais pu me dire que tu portais des strings. C'est vilain ce que tu as fait gronda Magnus faussement

\- J'ai une collection que j'ai alors ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je les mettrai rien que pour toi et peut-être te faire un défilé spéciale pour toi qu'en penses-tu susurra Alec

\- J'ai hâte que tu me montre tout ça sourit Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient encore une fois cette fois-ci assez sauvagement, ils entendirent des raclements de gorge et tournèrent la tête vers l'inquisitrice qui leur lançait un regard appuyé. Alec leva les yeux en soupirant frustré et alla s'asseoir sur sa chaise, il jeta un coup d'œil vers Imogène et remarqua qu'elle portait une robe chic et glamour noire. Ses cheveux étaient relevés d'un chignon lâche avec quelques mèches sur son visage, elle était légèrement maquillé ce qui lui donnait l'air d'être plus jeune.

\- Eh bien grand-mère Herondale, vraiment magnifique aujourd'hui. Je parie que si grand-père Herondale était encore vivant, il vous aurait coincé dans une salle de réunion si vous voyez ce que je veux dire gloussa Alec en gigotant ses sourcils suggestivement

\- Alec gronda Jace en rougissant

Le blond était légèrement mal à l'aise qu'on parle de la sexualité de ses grands-parents paternels, le noiraud roula des yeux avant de regarder attentivement l'inquisitrice qui rougit soudainement en avalant sa salive discrètement. Il se mit à éclater de rire en comprenant la situation,

\- Grand-père Herondale était vraiment un chaud-lapin, on apprend des choses sur ta famille Jace ricana Alec

\- Je vais te tuer menaça Jace rouge

\- Disons bébé que tout les hommes Herondale ont été des chauds-lapins depuis Will Herondale, mon amie Tessa était rapidement enceinte au bout de deux mois de mariage ajouta Magnus

Jace se sentit subitement fier que les hommes de sa famille étaient très compétents sur le sexe, il fit un sourire de fierté. Imogène se racla la gorge pour les ramener à l'ordre plutôt Alec qui se marrait comme une baleine, Maryse ayant marre que son fils rit comme une baleine lui foutu une claque dans la tête pour le faire revenir.

\- Tu n'as pas finis de te marrer, bon madame l'inquisitrice nous pouvons commencer la réunion déclara Maryse

\- Bien d'après les Lightwood nous savons où est le miroir mortel décréta Imogène

Il y avait des murmures parmi la salle, Alec sourit en comprenant que son plan était en train de fonctionner.

\- Où est le miroir mortel questionna Malachie

Maryse jeta un coup d'œil vers son fils, ils avaient convenu de démasquer rapidement les membres du cercle de l'enclave sous l'approbation de l'inquisitrice qui était au courant de la situation.

\- Nous savons que le miroir mortel est caché dans Idris, et il est dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Les tout premiers chasseurs avaient scellé le miroir quelque part pour que personne ne le retrouve commença Maryse

\- Nous avons lu plusieurs livres mentionnant le miroir, nous en avons conclu qu'il était ici. Il faut juste desceller l'endroit acheva Robert

\- Très bien, j'irai vérifier les informations par moi-même si c'est vrai déclara Malachie

\- Ce n'est pas la peine consul Malachie, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Je l'ai scellé de nouveau avec une stèle spéciale qu'Isabelle Lightwood a fabriquée pour sceller et desceller l'endroit signala Imogène

\- Il faut juste que ce salopard ne sache pas où est il car sinon il va immédiatement invoquer l'ange Raziel décréta Alec les jambes écartés sur la table

\- Très bien, la réunion est levée pour le moment. Après la pause nous allons reparler sur les nouveaux accords entre les créatures obscures déclara Malachie en tapant sur son marteau

Alec sourit en voyant certains se faufiler rapidement en plus de Malachie, il leva le doigt et envoya une petit boule de feu les suivre discrètement. Tous se réunirent autour de lui,

\- Vous croyez que ça va marcher votre plan monsieur Lightwood interrogea Imogène

\- Oh que oui, il va marcher en ce moment-même ils sont en train de contacter l'autre enculé pour le prévenir où est le miroir mortel répondit Alec

Après la pause ils retournèrent dans la salle de réunion, Malachie reprit la réunion ayant un air satisfait sur le visage depuis l'indication du miroir. Il avait contacté Valentin, celui-ci luu avait ordonné de ramener le miroir mortel pour ainsi dire invoqué l'ange Raziel rapidement. Après la réunion il suivit discrètement l'inquisitrice jusqu'à son bureau, il fit semblant de bavarder avec elle tout en regardant la pièce de son bureau. Il attendit deux jours pour se faufiler dans le bureau de l'inquisitrice une nuit, il utilisa sa pierre de rune pour s'éclairer. Il trouva une stèle dans un coffre qu'il brisa pour voler la stèle, il se faufila dans les archives d'Idris après avoir su que le miroir y était caché. Il entra et sourit en voyant la rune du scellement, il prit la stèle spéciale et fit la rune du descellement. Une boîte assez moyenne apparut comme par magie, Malachie la prit dans ses mains en souriant.

\- Enfin notre rêve va se réaliser, le monde sera débarrasser du mal qui pullulent sur terre. Mais s'en est finis de l'enclave, une nouvelle race de Shadowhunter va voir le jour ricana Malachie en tenant la boîte

Il ouvrit la boîte pour voir le miroir mortel, il vit en premier une fourrure rousse avant de recevoir une mini boule de feu dans le visage. La lumière s'alluma brusquement, Malachie vit Imogène avec la famille Lightwood avec quelques gardes et d'autres membres de l'enclave contre les membres du cercle. Alec avait la main dans sa poche,

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle le voleur volé ricana Alec sournoisement

\- Mais comment questionna Malachie

\- Tout simplement d'abords je vais récupérer ce qui m'appartient. Kurama interpella Alec

Kurama se redressa de la boîte et sauta sur le sol pour sauter sur l'épaule d'Alec, il lui gratta des oreilles pour le féliciter.

\- Tu as bien travaillé, tu aurais une petite gâterie plus tard. Bien j'avais prévue de vous torturer jusqu'à que vous me suppliez de vous laissez mourir mais mes parents ont préféré vous laisser entre les mains de grand-mère Herondale, mais avant qu'elle t'arrête tu me dois une dette par contre et ça je veux que tu la payes maintenant déclara Alec d'un visage sadique

Le chasseur fit un mouvement de sa main pour faire apparaître un poignard, il s'approcha de l'ancien consul et lui trancha un doigt ce qui le fit hurler de douleur.

\- Ça c'est pour la dernière fois où tu as insulté ma mère et ainsi que mon père bien sûr je parle de Lucifer. Je vous laisse ce tas de déchet déclara Alec en rangeant son poignard

\- Dieudonné Malachie, par l'autorité de l'enclave je vous arrête pour espionnage pour le compte de Valentin, vol de matériel et membre du cercle. Vous êtes relevé de vos fonctions de consul, vous n'êtes plus le consul à partir de maintenant. Emmenez-le pour être juger déclara Imogène

\- Vous faîtes une grave erreur en vous alliant avec ses démons qui pullulent sur terre décréta Malachie

\- Les créatures obscures ont une âme abruti contrairement aux démons enfin ça dépends lesquels critiqua Alec d'une voix plein ironie

Les gardes emmenaient et menottaient Malachie, ce dernier cria son innocence durant tout le long du couloir. Imogène se mit devant Alec qui caressait Kurama,

\- Votre plan a bien fonctionné monsieur Lightwood, comment vous saviez que Malachie était un membre du cercle questionna Imogène

\- Facile, dés le premier jour quand j'ai proposé de revoir les accords et de faire une enquête auprès des membres de l'enclave, il était le premier à crier ce qui m'a mit la puce à l'oreille ensuite j'avais remarqué que l'enquête ralentissait car il passait devant donc pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir ce qu'il se passe conclu Alec

\- Je vois, maintenant nous allons renforcer la sécurité autour du lac Lynn décréta Imogène

\- Dîtes aux chasseurs d'ombres de se méfier conseilla Jace

Imogène hocha la tête en souriant à son petit-fils, la famille Lightwood à part Robert qui était dans les forces spéciales pour traquer Valentin retourna à Idris. Ils avaient retourvés à leur train de vie, seul Jace chercha un moyen pour coincer Valentin. Ce dernier fulminait dans la forêt d'Idris en essayant de contacter Malachie,

\- Par l'ange tout puissant, cet incapable joue avec mes nerfs. Je lui avais donné un délai pour retrouver le miroir et me le ramener, ce délai est passé et aucun signe de vie de ce traître ne fulmina Valentin

Un de ses fidèles courra et s'inclina devant lui essoufflé d'avoir couru pendant un moment,

\- Mon seigneur, j'ai des mauvais nouvelles accablantes expliqua le chasseur

\- Que se passe-t-il interrogea Valentin

\- C'est l'ancien consule Malachie, il s'est fait arrêté répondit le chasseur

\- QUOI demanda Valentin en hurlant

\- Oui, d'après ce que j'ai entendu on lui a tendus un piège dont il est tombé. En ce moment il est en attente de son jugement raconta le chasseur

\- Et pour le miroir mortel questionna Valentin

\- L'inquisitrice avec la complicité d'un autre chasseur avaient monté le coup pour attraper l'ancien consul, ils avaient fait croire que le miroir mortel était caché au sien des archives alors qu'il ne l'est pas répondit le chasseur

\- Cet incapable est tombé dans le piège d'Imogène la tête la première conclut Valentin

Le chef du cercle était furieux d'apprendre que la récupération du miroir mortel était un piège tendu par l'inquisitrice, il entra dans sa tente et se mit à tout détruire sous la rage. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, il se mit à réfléchir. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'image de l'ange Raziel, il se mit à ricaner légèrement.

\- Mais bien sûr le lac Lynn, maintenant que je sais où est le miroir mortel il me manque à compléter le rituel pour l'invoquer. Il faut que je cherche où le rituel est écrit pensa Valentin

Il se mit à fouiller un peu partout avant de mettre la main sur le rituel pour permettre d'invoquer l'ange Raziel, il sourit et commença à l'apprendre.

\- C'est parfait maintenant je peux réaliser mon vœux, il me faut juste un sacrifice ricana Valentin

Pendant ce temps Alec sifflotait en se dirigeant vers l'appartement de son amant, il entra et le trouva en train de regarder l'une de ses émissions préféré à la télé. Président Miaou était sur ses jambes, il se redressa sur ses pattes en voyant Kurama et sauta sur le sol. Alec sortit de sa poche un gros rat mort,

\- Tiens c'est pour toi, je l'ai trouvé lors d'une chasse relata Alec

\- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas ton parabataï par hasard nargua Magnus

\- J'aurai transformé Jace directement en canard et non en rat rigola Alec

Le sorcier rigola et regarda son chat prendre le gros Rat pour aller manger quelque part suivit par Kurama,

\- Et pour Kurama, tu ne lui donne pas une gâterie questionna Magnus

\- Il a déjà pris sa gâterie lors de la chasse, il a bouffé quatre démons Shax qui sont ses mets préférés sourit Alec en s'asseyant à califourchon sur ses jambes

\- Tu es libre ce soir, tu vois je n'ai pas très envie d'être déranger pendant mon cours gloussa Magnus

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai menacé Jace pour ça que je le transformerai en canard pour une durée de trois mois si il me dérangeait gloussa Alec

\- Oh le petit coquin ricana Magnus

\- Je suis bien plus que ça très cher, bon ne parlons plus de mon suicidaire de parabataï mais de nous deux. J'ai envie de dîner dans un restaurant le plus chic pour ensuite terminer par tes lèvres comme desserts sourit Alec

\- Bizarrement je connais un excellent restaurant pour ça susurra Magnus

Il claqua des doigts pour l'emmener au restaurant, ils rentrèrent plus tard et se couchèrent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Pendant ce temps Jonathan émergeait de la plage, il prit son sang et fit un pentagramme.

\- Maman appela Jonathan avant de s'évanouir

Un trou s'ouvrit à la place du pentagramme et il tomba à l'intérieur, plusieurs créatures volaient autour d'une grotte. Les créatures se rassemblaient en une seule forme qui était celle d'une femme, elle s'approcha de Jonathan et sa main trembla en touchant ses blessures.

\- Ne t'en fais pas maman est là déclara la femme

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre une autre leçon de plaisir de Magnus et la nouvelle rune de Clary. Bisous glacées. **


	15. Chapter 14

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Valentin va devenir un peu mégalomane plus tard, tu vas comprendre un peu plus tard XD**

**LolliOta: Voilà la suite de l'histoire**

**Alec Barton: "Satan éternua en se grelotta sous le froid" Tu vas encore avoir froid alors couvre toi bien, petit papa Noël "Alec était morte de rire quand Hachi chanta la chanson de Noël" Encore un coup de froid car ce sera encore chaud entre eux**

**Lavigne 126: L'une des idées sera mis à l'honneur et j'espère que tu vas aimer comment j'ai fait**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 14, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 14**_

Alec sourit en voyant sa sœur le regarder avec férocité, elle se jeta sur lui avec son bâton. Il riposta en lui fauchant les pieds, elle se reprit en faisant une roulade pour se reprendre. Le noiraud fit tournoyer son bâton entre ses mains, il sourit et attaqua sa sœur avec une rapidité fulgurante. Izzy avait du mal à esquiver les attaques de son frère, elle reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Elle recula en reprenant son souffle, elle frotta la zone endolori avant de se reprendre pour attaquer son frère encore une fois. Alec para ses attaques, il la repoussa encore une fois. Elle esquiva une de ses attaques ce qui le fit sourire, il sourit aussi et donna un coup violent ce qui la fit projeter contre le mur. Elle glissa contre le long du mur en tombant sur ses fesses, Alec s'approcha et s'accroupit à sa hauteur étant inquiet qu'il y soit allé un peu trop fort. Sa sœur grimaça en touchant son épaule, elle le rassura qu'elle allait bien et le coup était un tantinet trop fort pour elle. Il lui sourit et l'aida à se remettre sur pied, il utilisa sa magie pour la guérir des bleus qu'elle s'était fait. Ils allèrent dans la salle d'opération avant que chacun ne se sépare pour aller dans leur chambre pour prendre une douche, Alec entra dans sa chambre et prit une douche. Au même moment Magnus fit un portail dans sa chambre et siffla en voyant la chambre de son amant, il s'allongea sur le lit en entendant l'eau de la salle de bain. Ça faisait deux mois que Malachie avait été arrêté étant un membre du cercle, il avait été jugé il y a un mois. L'enclave avait élu une nouvelle consule qui était Jia Penhawool la mère d'Aline, elle condamna Malachie à être dépouillé de ses runes et sa mémoire sur tout le monde obscurs fut effacée. Malachie avait supplié qu'on le tue à la place au lieu du bannissement, il fut enfermé jusqu'à la date du dépouillement de sa rune. Valentin ayant appris la nouvelle fut furieux qu'en plus Jonathan ai été vaincu, il comptait utiliser son fils pour ses informations. Il était en train de déchiffrer le rituel pour invoquer l'ange Raziel, il était parvenu à déchiffrer une partie seulement. Alec sortit de la douche avec une serviette autour de ses hanches,

\- Un très beau spectacle complimenta Magnus en matant le corps de son petit ami

\- Tu me donnes vingt dollars et je fais tomber la serviette proposa Alec en lui lançant un regard coquin

Magnus claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître un billet de vingt dollars, Alec sourit encore plus et glissa lentement la serviette par terre en se révélant nu devant son amant sans gêne.

\- Une beauté tombée du ciel complimenta Magnus

\- Et toi un sorcier diablement sexy gloussa Alec en allant vers son dressing

Le sorcier regarda ses fesses en bavant littéralement, le chasseur mettait son string lentement en le remontant pour faire baver encore plus son amant.

\- Tu as terminé avec tes clients demanda Alec

\- Oui, j'ai finis plutôt alors j'ai voulu t'emmener faire une journée parfaite que tout les deux. J'ai eu l'autorisation de ta mère pour ça proposa Magnus

\- Où est ce que tu m'emmènes monsieur le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn minauda Alec en lui jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule

\- Tu vas avoir la surprise si tu me suis sourit Magnus

Alec termina de s'habiller et monta sur son lit et se mit à califourchon sur son amant, Magnus se lécha les lèvres en voyant la position.

\- Monsieur Lightwood vous venez de gagner un point bonus pour cette position très osée déclara Magnus

\- Est-ce que cette position sera inclus dans mon examen final interrogea Alec

\- Oh que oui monsieur Lightwood, elle sera inclus dans l'examen final répondit Magnus

Le fils de Lucifer l'embrassa amoureusement avant de le suivre dans un portail, le sorcier en sachant comment le parabataï de son petit ami était laissa un mot sur le lit. Jace au même moment cherchait son parabataï pour partir à la chasse entra dans la chambre de son frère,

\- Alec, t'es là demanda Jace

Il remarqua l'absence de son frère et le mot sur son lit, il le prit

\- Moi le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn Magnus Bane prévient que j'ai kidnappé ton parabataï Alexander Lightwood pour une escapade romantique. Je ne demande pas de rançon seulement la tranquillité et aucun dérangement, si tu oses appeler ou essayer de le joindre. Je te transformerai en canard avant de faire un canard à l'orange Herondale avec toi. Tu es prévenu d'avance, Ps : Maryse est au courant de l'escapade lut Jace sur le mot

Isabelle entra dans la chambre de son frère et le chercha des yeux pour tomber sur Jace qui tenait le mot de Magnus avec un air blasé,

\- Tu ne sais pas où est Alec questionna Isabelle

\- Tiens, lit-le répondit Jace en tendant le mot

Sa sœur prit le mot et le lit, elle éclata de rire ce qui le fit grommeler encore plus. Elle sourit en le regardant grogner contre Magnus et Alec sur le fait qu'ils étaient des lapins,

\- Des histoires de cul riait Isabelle de plus belle

Jace soupira encore plus avant de décider d'aller à la salle d'opération pour faire une mission pour tuer un démon et oublier l'escapade romantique de son parabataï, il partit accompagné d'Isabelle et Clary. Simon les rejoignit en route pour les aider, le vampire remarqua l'absence du noiraud parmi eux alors qu'il les accompagnait toujours avec Kurama.

\- Au fait il est où Alec questionna Simon

Jace grommela encore plus dans sa barbe ce qui fit rire Isabelle et Clary en sachant la raison de l'attitude grognon de Jace,

\- Une histoire de cul répondit Isabelle

Simon resta stoïque mais tout le monde comprit qu'il aurait rougi si il était encore humain, ils allaient tuer le démon avant de rentrer à l'institut. Pendant ce temps dans une chambre Alec était allongé sur le lit avec Magnus qui mangeait de la pastèque sur lui, l'asiatique lécha le jus de la pastèque sur lui ce qui le fit gémir. Il l'embrassa et le baiser avait le goût de la pastèque,

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais en tout cas Jace ne m'appelle pas signala Alec en caressant les cheveux de son amant

\- Je lui ai laissé un mot pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas nous déranger que tu avais besoin de pause un peu, entre Valentin dans la nature et d'autre petites choses répondit Magnus

\- C'est vrai que j'avais besoin de m'éloigner de l'institut un peu car je sentais que j'allais exploser, mais je préfère exploser avec toi gloussa Alec

\- Oh le vilain coquin roucoula Magnus en le surplombant

Alec l'attira dans ses bras pour l'embrasser encore une fois passionnément, son ventre se mit à grogner ce qui les fit rire tous les deux. Ils descendirent de l'escalier pour aller dans la cuisine moderne, ils commençaient à faire de la cuisine aidée de leurs magie ensemble. Magnus avait emmené Alec dans sa villa luxueux en Grèce, la villa était perchée sur les hauteurs qui avait une vue sur la plage. Alec était en train de manger une carotte tout en observant son amant en train de faire sauter leur nourriture dans la poêle,

\- Tu as d'autres villas parmi dans le monde interrogea Alec

\- Oui, j'en avais une à Londres mais je l'ai vendu à un prix fort pour obtenir un bijou répondit Magnus

\- Quel bijou questionna Alec curieux

Magnus s'approcha et l'embrassa en croquant le morceau de la carotte, ils sourirent amoureusement.

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question répondit Alec

\- Bon très bien mais ne t'énerve pas d'accord, c'était il y a plus d'un siècle cette histoire. Au début je sortais avec Camille et je voulais lui offrir le collier qui permettait de détecter la présence d'un démon. Je voulais l'offrir en guise d'une demande de mariage avec une bague mais le jour prévu elle m'a quitté pour partir avec un terrestre à St-Petersburg. Ça m'a anéantis, alors j'ai vendu la bague mais j'ai gardé le collier en l'offrant à Will Herondale qui l'a offert à sa sœur Cecily qui devint par la suite Lightwood raconta Magnus

\- Attends le collier que porte Izzy est le collier que tu comptais offrir à la salope des salopes récapitula Alec

\- Je croyais que c'était la putain des putains commenta Magnus

\- Ne change pas de sujet ou tu vas te branler avec ta main droite pendant un moment menaça Alec en l'attirant vers lui

\- Tu me regarderas faire interrogea Magnus

\- Réponds à ma question ensuite je te dirai si je te regarderai te branler ou pas proposa Alec

Ils se défiaient des yeux en se regardant avec un petit sourire malicieux, l'asiatique s'avança pour l'embrasser mais Alec recula légèrement avec un sourire ce qui le fit frustrer encore plus.

\- Oui, c'est le collier que je voulais offrir à Camille. Satisfait demanda Magnus

\- Oui parce que je sais maintenant que ce collier va mieux aux filles de ma famille qu'à la salope des salopes, sourit Alec

\- Concernant ma branlette demanda Magnus

Alec fit glisser un doigt sur le torse nu de Magnus et s'arrêta au-dessus de son pantalon, il se mordit les lèvres.

\- Après le repas tu me feras un petit show personnel, qu'en penses-tu susurra Alec

\- Cela pourrait être très éducatifs pour toi sourit Magnus pervers

\- J'ai hâte de le savoir gloussa Alec

Ils s'embrassaient sensuellement, ils allaient manger en se dévorant du regard l'un l'autre. Plus tard ils regagnèrent la chambre, Alec s'allongea sur le lit et se mordit les lèvres en regardant son amant en train de déboutonner le pantalon. Magnus se mit à sourire et montra son érection, il commença à se masturber devant lui. Alec se lécha les lèvres en voyant son amant se masturber devant lui,

\- Alors tu prends ton pied questionna Magnus d'une voix rauque

\- Oh que oui, j'aime te regarder en train de prendre ton pied devant moi. C'est tellement jouissif de te regarder ainsi souffla Alec en écartant les jambes

Magnus grogna en voyant l'érection en évidence d'Alec, il accéléra sa main en poussant des râles de plaisir avant de se mettre à jouir devant lui. Il retira sa main en montrant sa main plein de sperme pour son amant, le noiraud lui fit un geste pour qu'il vienne à lui. Le sorcier s'approcha vers lui quand son amant prit sa main souillé pour lécher son sperme, Alec suçota ses doigts un par un tout en goûtant son sperme. Il relâcha la main après l'avoir nettoyé du sperme, l'immortel en voyant l'acte que venait de faire Alec se fit dure encore une fois. Il claqua des doigts pour que l'ambiance de la chambre soit une ambiance sensuelle et érotique comme la première fois,

\- Monsieur Lightwood, nous allons faire une révision de ce que nous avions appris la dernière fois, vous vous souvenez questionna Magnus

\- Oui maître Bane, vous m'avez appris comment faire une fellation et aussi ce que c'est qu'un orgasme expliqua Alec

\- Bien levez-vous et déshabillez-vous pour que nous puissions faire cette révision avant de commencer une nouvelle leçon sur l'art de l'amour déclara Magnus

Alec sourit et se leva en se déshabillant devant son amant, il remonta sur le lit et se fit allonger par Magnus qui l'embrassa d'un baiser passionnément. L'asiatique dévia ses lèvres dans son cou en le marquant de plusieurs suçons, il passa ses lèvres sur son épaule en mordillant sa chair. L'immortel arriva vers le téton d'Alec, il lécha le bout ce qui le fit durcir sous ses coups de langue taquine. Il le prit en bouche pour commencer à le téter pendant que sa main faisait rouler l'autre téton sous ses doigts tout en le pinçant, Alec gémit de plaisir en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Magnus revient l'embrasser et reprit le chemin où il en était, il passa ses lèvres sur son ventre en redessinant les runes qu'il y avait sur sa peau et effleura chaque cicatrice argenté. Il arriva très vite vers l'érection d'Alec,

\- Eh bien monsieur Lightwood, vous êtes vraiment déjà excité par cette révision alors qu'on n'a pas commencé la nouvelle leçon gloussa Magnus en commençant le masturber

\- Ah…maître…Bane…cette…révision…est…très…excitant…et…je…veux…réviser…pour…avoir…mon…examen…finale…hum…maître…Bane…je…vais…être…sage…ah…pour...cette…fois-ci gémit Alec de plaisir

\- Quel élève si assidue et si dévoué d'apprendre, mais la punition ne sera réservé que si vous ne faîtes pas ce que je dis monsieur Lightwood décréta Magnus en continuant de le masturber

Alec hocha la tête en gémissant de plaisir, le sorcier se plaça entre ses jambes pour embrasser le gland et souffler dessus avant de le prendre en bouche. Alec cria de plaisir en se cambrant, Magnus gloussa et continua de suçoter l'érection de son amant avant de le prendre dans sa gorge en contractant les muscles de sa gorge. Le chasseur serra les draps sur le lit en criant de plaisir sous la fellation de son amant, il bougea ses hanches dans la gorge de Magnus qui maintient ses reins.

\- Monsieur Lightwood veuillez vous tenir tranquille s'il vous plaît ou vous obtiendrez une punition de vingt fessées menaça Magnus

A la mention de la fessée Alec se lécha ses lèvres sèches et bougeait de nouveau ses hanches pour avoir de la friction dans la gorge de Magnus, le sorcier se retira ce qui le fit gémit de frustration.

\- Monsieur Lightwood, je viens de vous dire d'arrêter de bouger et vous venez de le faire encore une fois. On dirait que vous aimez autant que ça à être punis alors vous serez punis après le cours gronda Magnus

Alec se lécha ses lèvres en sachant qu'il serait puni à la fin du cours, il rejeta sa tête en arrière encore une fois sous le plaisir quand Magnus reprit sa fellation. Alec haleta de plaisir avant de se cambrant de plaisir et se mit à jouir dans la bouche de son amant, Magnus avala le sperme sans perdre une goutte en ronronnant de plaisir. Le chasseur était essoufflé par l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir,

\- Que venez-vous d'avoir monsieur Lightwood interrogea Magnus

\- Je viens d'avoir un orgasme maître Bane souffla Alec d'une voix rauque par le plaisir

\- Très bien, voulez-vous boire un verre d'eau avant de continuer proposa Magnus

\- Un peu s'il vous plaît répondit Alec en se redressant

Magnus claqua des doigts pour lui faire apparaître un verre d'eau, le noiraud but son verre d'eau et souffla en reprenant les vagues de son orgasme.

\- Peut-on commencer la nouvelle leçon ou tu veux te reposer un peu proposa Magnus

\- Je veux continuer la nouvelle leçon maître Bane répondit Alec avec un sourire malicieux

\- Très bien, je vais vous apprendre un autre plaisir qui est mêler à la douleur et croyez-moi vous allez adorer mais cette leçon-là vous n'aurez pas de contrôle à faire déclara Magnus

\- Je suis prêt à étudier maître Bane accepta Alec

Magnus sourit et lui demanda de faire apparaître un pince téton reliée avec un cockring, Alec fit un mouvement de main pour faire apparaître l'objet.

\- Ceci monsieur Lightwood est un pince-téton avec un cockring, il sert à pincer le téton pour stimuler non seulement le plaisir mais aussi la douleur et le cockring quant à lui est un anneau pelvien qui empêche de jouir trop tôt expliqua Magnus d'une manière enseignant

\- J'ai compris maître Bane répondit Alec

\- Vous aurez un devoir écrit dessus monsieur Lightwood, bien redressez-vous et venez vous mettre entre mes jambes et les jambes écartés décréta Magnus en s'installant contre le montant du lit

Le chasseur s'installa entre ses jambes et se laissa pincer les tétons et bloquer son érection, il gémit à la sensation de la douleur et de plaisir simultanée.

\- Bien passons à un autre sujet que je vais vous apprendre, je vais bander vos yeux pour que vous ne ressentiez que le plaisir à l'état brut. Etes-vous prêt interrogea Magnus

\- Je suis prêt maître Bane gémit Alec

Magnus mordit son oreille et fit apparaître un bandeau pour les yeux, l'asiatique banda ses yeux. Il lui prit les bras pour les mettre autour de sa nuque, l'immortel commença à l'embrasser dans le cou et effleura ses tétons avec ses doigts. Alec gémit sous la stimulation, son amant sourit et continua avant de descendre son autre main vers l'érection pour le masturber malgré qu'il soit bloqué par l'anneau pelvien. Le chasseur cria de plaisir en se cambrant contre le torse de Magnus, ce dernier lécha derrière l'oreille d'Alec qui miaula en bavant presque à force de crier de plaisir. Le sorcier serra les testicules d'Alec entre ses mains avant de baisser vers son anus, il fit passer son doigt dessus ce qui le fit crier.

\- Voulez-vous que je mette mon doigt en vous monsieur Lightwood susurra Magnus

\- Oui…ah…oui…maître…Bane gémit Alec

\- Bien je ne mettrai qu'un doigt, ce sera une prochain fois que je vous montrerais un peu sur le sujet gloussa Magnus légèrement

Le sorcier glissa son doigt en lui, Alec bougea légèrement d'inconfort avant de crier de plaisir en serrant la nuque de Magnus.

\- Ah…Maître…Bane…plus…s'il…vous…plaît supplia Alec sous le plaisir

\- Oh que non mon cher élève, ce sera une prochaine fois que vous aurez les autres doigts mais là ce sera un seul doigt déclara Magnus

Le fils de Lucifer se cambra en criant de plaisir, Magnus continua de lui caresser les tétons d'une main et de l'autre coulisser son doigt dans son anus. Alec cria de plus en plus aigu,

\- Etes-vous sur le point de jouir interrogea Magnus

\- Hum…Oui…maître Bane gémit Alec d'une voix aigu

\- Très bien, je vais vous laisser jouir pour cette fois car vous avez été un très bon élève pour votre maître susurra Magnus en enlevant l'anneau pelvien

A peine l'anneau pelvien retiré que le chasseur se mit à se déverser sur le lit, le sorcier lui enleva le bandeau qui lui cachait les yeux. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière en la mettant sur l'épaule de son amant,

\- Avez-vous apprécié monsieur Lightwood interrogea Magnus

\- Oui maître Bane, c'était intense encore plus que la dernière leçon. J'ai eu encore un orgasme répondit Alec

\- Bon garçon maintenant passons à votre punition monsieur Lightwood concernant à votre désobéissance proposa Magnus

\- Bien maître Bane accepta Alec

Le noiraud se plaça sur les jambes de son amant qui se mit à le fesser pour le punir, le chasseur fut rapidement dur et eut encore un orgasme sous la fessée. Alec trembla dans les bras de Magnus,

\- Ça va questionna Magnus inquiet

\- Oh que oui, c'était vraiment le pied s'exclama Alec en se léchant les lèvres

\- Bien monsieur Lightwood, votre petit contrôle de la dernière fois déclara Magnus en lui montrant son érection

Alec se lécha ses lèvres et prit l'érection de son amant en bouche, il le suçota avec sa langue avant de le prendre dans sa gorge. Le sorcier passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se tendre pour jouir dans sa bouche, l'archer avala et lécha les dernières gouttes pour ne pas en laisser. Son amant sourit en le regardant se lécher les lèvres pour avoir plus de son sperme, Alec sourit perversement.

\- Etes-vous satisfait maître Bane interrogea Alec

\- Vous méritez un vingt sur vingt monsieur Lightwood répondit Magnus en souriant de satisfaction

Son amant sourit de joie d'avoir fait plaisir au sorcier, ce dernier l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre épuisé par leur activité précédente, le lendemain ils rentraient à l'institut. Jace se mit à râler en voyant les suçons dans le cou de son frère,

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé railla Jace

\- Bof tu sais, c'était une histoire de cul. Tu veux que je te raconte ricana Alec narquoisement

\- Je ne veux rien entendre grimaça Jace

\- J'étais sage et je veux tout entendre à propos de ton histoire de cul intervient Isabelle avec un sourire amusée

\- Avec joie Izzy sourit Alec malicieusement

Magnus gloussa légèrement devant les cris d'horrifiés du blond en criant que son frère était un pervers,

\- Tout ça c'est de ta faute Magnus, tu l'as rendu complètement pervers accusa Jace

\- Bof tu sais blondie, ton parabataï n'avait pas besoin de moi pour être un pervers car il l'était déjà. Je lui montre ce que c'est répliqua Magnus

\- Magnus est très compétent et très sérieux de me l'apprendre, c'est un excellent professeur ricana Alec malicieux

Jace se boucha les oreilles en criant de dégoût par les révélations sur la vie sexuelle d'Alec, Raj vint les interrompre pour leur signaler que Maryse les attendait dans son bureau. Magnus était sur le point de les accompagner quand Raj l'en empêcha,

\- Seulement les chasseurs d'ombres, tu es un sorcier et non nous n'avons pas besoin de tes services à ce que je sache critiqua Raj

Une boule de feu le fit se propulser contre le mur assez violemment, tous se tournaient vers Alec à par Isabelle qui allait donner des coups de pieds à Raj pour avoir insulté son beau-frère.

\- Le prochain ou la prochaine qui ouvre sa putain de gueule contre mon mec, je vous jure que je vais vous torturer jusqu'à ce que vous me supplier de vous tuer à la place. Magnus Bane peut circuler dans ce putain d'institut comme bon lui semble alors occupez-vous de vos cul au lieu du mien est ce clair pour tout le monde menaça Alec en arborant ses yeux démoniaques

\- Oui monsieur répondit tout le monde

\- Et qu'on me ramasse ce déchet qui ne mérite même pas de vider les poubelles des enfers critiqua Alec

Certains allèrent ramasser Raj et l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie pour le soigner de sa brûlure sévère, les autres chasseurs eurent peur d'Alec et de sa menace retournèrent rapidement à leur travail. Alec et les autres se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Maryse, Alec comme à son habitude entra dans la pièce sans frapper. Maryse le fusilla du regard par son manque de politesse,

\- C'était bien votre escapade tout les deux questionna Maryse en regardant le couple

\- Oh que oui, nous étions en Grèce répondit Magnus

\- Nous n'avoons pas eu le temps de visiter le coin car nous étions occupés si tu vois ce que je veux dire gloussa Alec en bougeant ses sourcils suggestifs

\- Je vois ça, bon je ne veux pas entendre ta vie sexuelle avec Magnus. Imogène et Jia sont inquiètes concernant la guerre qui se profile contre Valentin, elles cherchent un moyen pour avoir une chance de gagner lâcha Maryse

\- Il faut un truc pour concilier tout le monde pour achever le connard de service déclara Alec

Clary suivit leur discussion avant de réfléchir à son tour, elle eut une idée.

\- J'ai une rune d'alliance pensa Clary

\- Tu disais quelque chose Clary demanda Jace prés d'elle

\- Je disais, il nous faut une rune d'alliance pour faire une sorte de mélange de pouvoir entre les créatures obscures et les Nephilims, expliqua Clary

\- Je ne crois pas qu'une telle rune existe dans le livre gris déduisit Maryse

\- Si elle existe mais aucun n'en fait mention car ils sont trop con pour faire ce genre de chose, je l'ai vu dans un livre révéla Alec

\- Où est ce que tu as vu la rune de l'alliance questionna Isabelle curieuse

\- Dans un livre appartenant à mon père, il avait une bibliothèque remplie depuis qu'il est le roi des enfers alors j'avais de quoi lire. Pour en revenir je l'ai vu dans un livre, malheureusement cette rune fut enlevée car la nouvelle génération après les premiers chasseurs ont commencé à être stupide et crétin expliqua Alec

Ils comprirent où l'explication d'Alec voulait en venir, Maryse se tourna vers Clary en croisant ses mains sous son menton.

\- Le souci c'est que personne ne sait à quoi elle ressemble et je ne crois pas que ce que propose Alec soit angélique pour nous déclara Maryse

\- Mais avec le surplus de sang que j'ai, je peux créer des runes peut-être que je créerai une rune d'alliance proposa Clary

\- Est-ce que tu peux faire cette rune s'étonna Maryse

\- Oui, je peux créer une rune qui ne figure pas dans le livre gris répondit Clary

\- Très bien, tu vas essayer de créer cette rune ensuite nous irons parler avec Imogène et Jia pour réunir le monde obscur pour combattre Valentin déclara Maryse

\- Bof tu sais maman, tout le monde attend de mettre la main sur Valentin et de lui vider les entrailles sourit Alec

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la déclaration de Valentin et une rencontre plein de souvenir. Bisous glacées. **


	16. Chapter 15

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Magnus est un professeur très professionnel lorsque'il enseigne à son Alec XD Un Maryse Badass dans ce chapitre **

**LolliOta : Ce ne sera pas la bataille mais je te promets que ce sera épique quand tu le liras **

**Alec Barton: "Satan était en train de faire du bruit dans la couche de glace et les filles rigolèrent" On le sait nous somme maudit et patati et patata **

**bon qu'est ce qu'on va acheter avec tout l'argent" Les filles réfléchissent" XD ravie que tu as aimé la blague dessus sur Jace au sujet des canard et dans ce chapitre tu vas apprécier une partie que j'ai mis. J'ai réfléchis pour ta demande au sujet des petits de Président Miaou avec Kurama (C'est Kitsune celui elle a eu des petits) Je pense que je vais le faire **

**Lavigne 126: j'adore tes idées, demain encore une de tes idées sera mis en évidence. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 15, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 15**_

Alec roula des yeux en esquivant les mains dans les poches une attaque, il se mit à sourire sournoisement en croisant les ras et bloqua l'attaque de son adversaire avec son genoux. Il esquiva en sautant dans les airs en se servant de sa magie, il se reposa sur le sol et fit apparaître une dague et la lança en arrière, il se leva en esquivant une épée. Il ricana en regardant son adversaire, il lui lança des petites boules de feux dont son ennemie avait du mal à esquiver en les recevant. Son adversaire s'écroula à genoux par terre en le regardant sourire, Alec l'observa et lui fit signe de s'approcher encore une fois. L'ennemi se leva encore une fois et prit son épée en main et l'attaqua de nouveau avant de s'écouler de fatigue par terre alors que le noiraud était encore en pleine forme, le chasseur sourit et vint aider son petit frère. Max était essoufflé par l'épuisement dû à l'entraînement avec son frère aîné, il avait proposé à Alec de l'entraîner. Le noiraud n'arrêtait pas d'esquiver toutes ses attaques ce qui l'irritait, Max cherchait un moyen pour déstabiliser son frère aîné. Il chercha un plan avant de s'écrouler au sol pour faire semblant d'être fatiguer, Alec s'approcha avant de reculer quand son frère l'attaqua de nouveau. Le noiraud rigola narquoisement devant l'astuce de son jeune frère, il esquiva encore une fois ses attaques avant de lui faucher les pieds et de lui donner un coup de pied que le plus jeune des Lightwood esquiva. Ça ferait trois semaines que Clary avait proposée de faire une rune d'alliance pour Maryse, elle avait essayé de se concentrer pour avoir la vision d'une rune. Pour le moment elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer au vu du stress donné par la peur d'échouer, Jace l'avait rassuré malgré tout avec Isabelle de ne pas stresser et de prendre son temps. Alec quant à lui, lui avait conseillé d'envoyer bouler l'enclave et d'aller à son rythme, la rousse avait sourit au soutien du noiraud malgré leur relation qui avait mal débuté au début. Ils étaient devenus en quelque sorte ami, sans pour autant Alec continuait de la menacer de l'assommer à chaque fois qu'elle faisait une bêtise ou qu'elle se blessait sans faire attention, entre temps Valentin avait réussir à déchiffrer presque tout le rituel pour invoquer l'ange Raziel pour que l'ange lui accorde son vœux. Les forces spéciales d'Idris le traquaient sans relâche sous les ordres d'Imogène et de Jia, elles avaient traqué bon nombre de membre du cercle espion de Valentin au sein de l'enclave. Ils étaient envoyé au Gard et attendaient leur jugement pour la plupart, certains furent condamné à une peine de mort pour leur affiliation au sien du cercle. Max s'écroula de fatigue pour de vrai,

\- Tu continus ou tu stoppes questionna Alec en croisant les bras

\- Si j'arrivais à te toucher une fois avec mes attaques proposa Max à son tour

\- Tu vas demander ça à un démon qui sera en face de toi, ce démon va te bouffer tout cru et ne laisserait de toi que tes cheveux et tes lunettes car il ne pourra pas digérer tes lunettes et tes cheveux nargua Alec

\- Mais j'aurai aimé avoir mes lunettes pour savoir comment c'est à l'intérieur d'un démon plaisanta Max

Isabelle et Jace les rejoignirent dans la salle d'entraînement,

\- De quoi est ce que vous parler interrogea Jace

\- Eh bien nous étions en train de parler de voir les entrailles d'un démon si on se faisait avaler répondit Alec

\- Beurk je ne veux pas tomber dans l'estomac d'un démon grimaça Isabelle dégoût

\- Ce n'est pas trop mal les entrailles d'un démon lâcha Alec

Sa fratrie le regarda avec les gros yeux, le noiraud réalisa le regard avant de se mettre à rigoler doucement.

\- Euh c'est quoi cette histoire demanda Jace

\- Kurama avait eu une indigestion à l'estomac après avoir engloutit un démon, alors je me suis fait avaler pour lui nettoyer l'estomac et une autre fois pendant mon entraînement de combat contre mille démon je me suis avaler par l'un des démons. Je l'ai fait éclater de l'intérieur et putain c'était méga chouette de faire ça. Un jour je montrerai comment c'est relata Alec d'une joie enfantin

Les trois regardaient leur frère comme s'il était dément, Alec ricana diaboliquement avant de se reprendre légèrement.

\- Alors c'était comment ton entraînement demanda Jace en se tournant vers Max

\- Autant se battre contre un courant d'air, il esquivait toutes mes attaques se renfrogna Max

\- Tes attaques étaient très prévisibles petit frère et puis il faut que tu prévois aussi les attaques de ton adversaire, ne fais pas comme Jace au vu qu'il a une histoire de cul avec le mur conseilla Alec

\- Je t'emmerde Alec insulta Jace

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Jace, et en profondeur minauda Alec en soufflant un baiser volant

Jace sauta sur lui pour se battre contre lui, Alec le fit basculer sur son épaule et lui fit un bras de fer en s'asseyant sur lui.

\- Tu capitules ou pas questionna Alec

Le blond grimaça et refusa de capituler, le noiraud resserra sa prise dessus ce qui le fit grimacer encore plus avant de s'avouer vaincu quand Alec était sur le point de lui casser le bras. Isabelle et Max étaient en train de rigoler devant leurs chamailleries, Clary les avait rejoints et resta à la porte en voyant leur complicité. Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur en voyant leur complicité fraternel, elle voulait la même chose pour Jonathan et elle mais à cause de son père elle n'aurait jamais la chance d'avoir une complicité fraternelle avec son grand-frère. Alec leva la tête et trouva la rousse dans ses pensées, il comprit à peu prés ce qu'elle pensait. Jace leva la tête et la rejoint en l'embrassant ce qui fit râler Alec, alors qu'Isabelle et Max se tenaient le ventre tellement ils riaient. Ils rentraient à l'intérieur plus tard, ils se dirigeaient vers la salle des opérations. Clary se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se reposer quand elle rentra et trouva Alec en train de regarder une photo d'elle avec sa mère,

\- Alec que se passe-t-il questionna Clary

\- Ta famille part en couille mais tu fais partie de la nôtre maintenant alors cesse de te sentir triste par rapport à ça ou je t'assomme menaça Alec en reposant le cadre de la photo

Clary eut les larmes aux yeux par les mots du noiraud, pris d'une pulsion elle l'enlaça dans ses bras. Le prince des enfers fut étonné par son câlin, il soupira doucement et lui répondit son câlin avant de sentir des larmes sur son torse nu.

\- Merci Alec sanglota Clary en tenant sa veste

Il ne répondit rien et lui caressa les cheveux sans rien dire en la laissant pleurer, après un moment à pleurer Clary essuya ses larmes en reniflant.

\- Désolée d'avoir craqué s'excusa Clary

\- Parfois il faut toujours sortir le tout de temps en temps, au lieu de garder le tout pour toi. Ta vie a été bouleversée, tu apprends que ton père est un salopard, ton frère est un psychopathe fou et ta mère est une égoïste en te laissant seule dans ce monde sans que tu ne puisses te protéger alors je comprends que tu ai envie de pleurer déclara Alec en lui séchant ses larmes

La rousse sourit en hochant la tête, Jace entra dans la chambre de sa petite amie et les vit ensemble. Le blond fronça les sourcils en voyant les yeux rouges de Clary,

\- Avant que tu ne tires des conclusions de blond jaloux, les rousses ne sont pas mon types essentiellement les femmes alors que je préfère les hommes asiatiques sexy qui ont huit cents ans d'expérience en sexe nargua Alec en se dirigeant vers la porte

\- On sait que personne ne peut rivaliser avec ton Magnus beugla Jace

Le noiraud ricana avant de se rappeler quelque chose au sujet de la rousse,

\- Au fait Clary un mot sur ce qui vient de se passer, je t'assomme avant de jeter ton corps dans une fosse de canard comme ça Jace ne pourra pas te récupérer menaça Alec d'une voix froide

\- Tu n'as pas finis de la menacer questionna Jace en se renfrognant

Il ricana en s'en allant alors que Clary sourit en comprenant qu'Alec l'encourageait à être forte et à se dépasser à sa manière, son petit ami se tourna vers lui pour lui demander de quoi est ce qu'ils étaient en train de discuter tout les deux.

\- Tu l'as entendu, si je parle il m'assomme rappela Clary

\- Et tu crois vraiment à sa menace déduisit Jace

\- On ne sait jamais nargua Clary en haussant les épaules

Alec entre-temps entra dans le bureau de sa mère sans frapper, Maryse roula des yeux en voyant le manque de politesse de son fils. Elle avait arrêté de le gronder au vue qu'il ne l'écoutait rarement,

\- Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu veux questionna Maryse en remplissant un formulaire

\- Pas grand choses, j'allais partir de toute façon pour aller au loft répondit Alec

\- Je vois, d'ailleurs nous avons une réunion avec l'enclave pour présenter les nouveaux accords avec les créatures obscurs déclara Maryse

\- Oh je sens que je vais m'amuser à ça ricana Alec

\- Et dire que j'ai promis à Jia que tu allais te tenir tranquille soupira Maryse

\- Je vais essayer de me tenir tranquille, je dis bien essayer mais je ne te garantis rien. Bon j'y vais Kurama déclara Alec en appelant son renard

Kurama qui était sur le cou de Maryse sauta sur le bureau avant de grimper sur l'épaule d'Alec, sa mère fit la moue en voulant garder le renard avec elle. Son fils roula des yeux à sa moue,

\- Pire que si c'était ton petit enfant nargua Alec

\- Et alors si je le traite comme si c'est mon petit enfant répliqua Maryse en lui tirant puérilement la langue

\- Allez grand-mère, je te laisse. Tu pourrais voir ton petit enfant demain ironisa Alec en sortant

\- ATTENDS UN PEU DEMAIN ALEXANDER GEDEON LIGHTWOOD déclara Maryse d'un ton menaçant

Alec se mit à ricaner narquoisement en sortant de l'institut, il se dirigea vers le loft de son petit copain. A peine rentré que son renard sauta sous sa forme de chiot pour aller retrouver Président Miaou, il entra et vit que son petit ami n'était pas seul. Raphaël était assis dans le canapé avec Magnus en sirotant un verre,

\- Rafa sourit Alec en le prenant dans ses bras pour le saluer

\- Alec sourit Raphaël en le serrant dans ses bras aussi

\- Comment vas-tu demanda Alec

\- Je vais très bien comme tu vois répondit Raphaël

Le noiraud s'assit prés de Magnus en invoquant un verre d'alcool aussi pour le siroter, ils discutaient ensemble ou plutôt Raphaël et Alec essayaient de trouver le nom le plus horrible pour Camille sous le regard amusé de Magnus.

\- Qu'en penses-tu de la chienne blonde à un neurone proposa Alec en ricanant

\- Ça c'est bien trouvé en plus elle a toujours détesté les loups-garous riait Raphaël

\- Bon sang je plains vraiment Camille soupira Magnus

Le sorcier avala difficilement sa salive sous deux regards noirs de son fils de cœur et de son petit ami, le vampire et le chasseur le fusillaient du regard.

\- Tu dis ça pour plaisanter n'est ce pas parce que tu vas dormir dans ton lit seul et ta main va te servir de compagnie menaça Alec

\- Bien sûr que je plaisantais rassura Magnus

\- Tant mieux parce que sinon j'allais argumenter sur le fait qu'elle est une sale garce doublé d'une salope sans cœur triplé d'une putain que même la variole démoniaque passerait pour une maladie saine ricana Raphaël

\- Ouais, entre être enfermé avec elle et avoir la variole démoniaque eh bien je préfère la deuxième option ricana Alec

Raphaël passa la soirée avec eux avant de partir à l'hôtel Dumort, Alec s'étira en se levant son torse ce qui matait Magnus.

\- Ça te dirait de partir en Espagne pour manger une bonne paëlla proposa Magnus

\- Je te suis en plus j'ai envie de te faire une branlette espagnole après ça proposa Alec d'une voix perverse

Magnus se mit à glousser avant de partir en Espagne pour dîner tout les deux avant de rentrer au loft, comme promis Alec lui fit une gâterie ce qui lui rapporta des points pour sa note finale ayant fait plaisir à son professeur. Quelques jours plus tard le reste de la famille fut à Idris pour des réunions pour décider du sort de Valentin et pour la signature des nouveaux accords, ils étaient tous dans le manoir des Lightwood que Robert avait pu récupérer grâce à Alec après avoir menacé les membres de l'enclave pour récupérer l'héritage de la famille Lightwood. Robert avait reconstruit l'héritage de ses ancêtres, chacun d'eux avait par la suite pris ses quartiers dans le manoir. Alec se leva en baillant de la chambre qu'il avait transformé grâce à sa magie, il prit une douche et mit son pantalon avant de descendre en bas pour se rendre dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il s'assit et sa mère lui servit son petit déjeuner, Kurama était sur l'épaule de Maryse.

\- C'est rare de te voir faire le petit déjeuner remarqua Alec

\- J'ai été obligé de faire le petit déjeuner car sinon nous aurions été empoisonné par ta sœur déclara Maryse

\- Rien que d'y penser je sens que je suis le point de gerber grimaça Alec

Maryse gloussa avant de saluer ses autres enfants pour le petit déjeuner, ils remarquèrent l'absence de Robert.

\- Où est papa questionna Max

\- Il est partit tôt mais sans me dire quoi que soit répondit Maryse

\- Je vois souffla Isabelle

Après le petit déjeuner ils allaient flâner chacun de leur côté, Alec était allongé sur la pelouse du manoir en contemplant le ciel bleu. Un ombre lui cacha le ciel et il vit que c'était son parabataï,

\- Pour une fois que je profitais d'être seul sans avoir mon mari à côté de moi nargua Alec

\- Désolé de te sortir de tes fantasmes sur Magnus, mais la réunion est sur le point de commencer alors tu viens questionna Jace

\- Pour manquer de leur foutre de leur gueule ça jamais, j'aime trop les faire enrager ricana Alec moqueusement

Alec se redressa en utilisant sa magie, les deux s'orientaient vers le lieu de la réunion. Alec poussa la porte violemment ce qui attira l'attention sur lui, les membres de l'enclave étaient outrés par son habit qui était encore plus vulgaire que d'habitude. Il avait un fin gilet noir montrant son torse nu avec un pantalon taille basse en cuir qui moulait ses fesses et son string qui dépassait de son pantalon, le string avait l'inscription « Propriété de Magnus Bane » en paillette. Il était pieds nu, Maryse se massa la tempe en regardant son fils alors que Robert sortit une tube d'aspirine pour en mélanger une avec de l'eau. Magnus qui était assis se lécha ses lèvres en voyant l'habit de son amant, ce dernier se mit à s'asseoir sur les jambes de Magnus en montrant complètement son string qui remontait.

\- Eh bien bébé tu m'enflammer littéralement susurra Magnus

\- Une petite pipe vite fait ça te dirait lors de la pause proposa Alec

\- J'aime quand tu me parles d'amour mon amour gloussa Magnus

\- J'ai hâte de te faire une pipe et d'avaler ton jus susurra Alec

Magnus gloussa et l'agrippa par la nuque pour l'embrasser assez sauvagement, Alec gémit de plaisir dans le baiser. Ils entendirent des raclements de gorge, ils se tournèrent pour voir Jia les joues rouges avec Imogène. Elles étaient gênées par leur baiser assez sexuel pour elles, Alec roula des yeux et se leva de son amant après l'avoir embrasser au passage. Il croisa les regards outrés des membres âgés de l'enclave,

\- Quoi ? Moi au moins j'ai une vie sexuelle, je ne suis pas comme vous qui ne connaissez que la position du missionnaire. On comprend pourquoi est ce que vos femmes sont frustrées et se transforment en harpies, si j'étais vous j'irai dans un sex-shop m'acheter quelques produits pour faire grimper vos femmes au lit. Ou encore mieux allé vous acheter un Kâma-Sûtra pour montrer qu'il y a d'autre position comme la levrette ou autre, alors stoppez vos airs de coincés du cul. On dirait que vous avez un balai enfoncé dans le cul même si je suis ravie que ça fasse l'effet sur vous. Si vous ne savez pas où chercher un sex-shop et bien il y a un qui s'appelle Tentations Coquines, il y a de très bonnes choses déclara Alec avec un sourire insolent

Maryse prit le tube d'aspirine de Robert et mit trois cachet dans l'eau et l'avala cul-sec alors que Jace et Isabelle étaient morts de rire avec Magnus et Raphaël qui étaient présents. Robert se massa les tempes en regardant son fils avec son sourire insolent, il regarda les membres âgées de l'enclave et jura voir certains en train de noter le nom du sex-shop que venait de citer Alec.

\- Bien nous allons commencer maintenant proposa Jia avec les joues rouges

Alec ricana devant les rougissements de Jia et d'Imogène, ils commençaient à discuter sur les nouvelles lois au sujet des Accords. Un chasseur entra à toute vitesse dans la salle de réunion,

\- Madame la consule venez vite signala le chasseur affolé

L'alarme s'était déclenché, ils allèrent dans les salles des Accords et virent le corps de Malachie empalé sur l'épée mortel de l'ange Raziel, Alec sifflota admiratifs.

\- Même lui s'est fait empaler mais pas comme il le voulait ricana Alec machiavéliquement

Un hologramme de Valentin apparut dans la salle des accords, le chef du cercle pointa le corps de Malachie.

\- VOYEZ CECI COMME UNE PREUVE D'UNE TRAHISON ENVERS MOI JE VEUX QUE VOUS CAPITULIEZ TOUS AINSI QUE VOUS PROCLAMIEZ MA SUPREMATIE déclara Valentin

\- Que voulez-vous dire demanda Jia

\- JE VEUX L'ANNULATION DES SIGNATURES DES NOUVEAUX ACCORDS ET QUE VOUS ACCEPTIEZ QUE JE SOIS LE NOUVEAU CONCUL DE L'ENCLAVE. OU SINON VOUS SEREZ EN GUERRE CONTRE MOI ET VOUS SEREZ EXTERMINER JUSQU'AU DERNIER ET CE SERA UN NOUVEAU DEBUT D'UNE NOUVELLE RACE DE SHADOWHUNTER QUI VERA LE JOUR ET EXTERMINERA TOUT LES DEMONS QUI PULLULENT SUR CETTE TERRE s'écria Valentin

Alors que tout le monde était pris dans un effroi sous la demande de Valentin, Alec s'avança avec les mains dans les poches et sifflota un air.

_\- Valentin le crétin, il cherche à dominer le monde mais voilà qu'il va se faire botter le cul. Mais qu'est ce qu'il est crétin alors mais c'est Valentin le crétin, et oui mais cher amis c'est Valentin le crétin. Il se croit supérieur alors qu'il a une toute petit bite, mais bon c'est Valentin le crétin, c'est Valentin le crétin. Même sa femme Jocelyn sera d'accord de dire qu'il a une petit bite, que voulez-vous c'est Valentin le crétin même un nain a la plus grosse bite que lui. Valentin le crétin oh Valentin le crétin lalalala Valentin le crétin_ chanta Alec d'une manière moqueur

Valentin se mit à fulminer devant la chanson moqueuse d'Alec, le noiraud ricana moqueur en penchant la tête sur le côté. Magnus se mit à applaudir pour la chanson de son amant suivit de Jace et d'Isabelle avec Clary et Simon ainsi que tout le monde qui avait repris confiance en eux sous la chanson d'Alec,

\- Merci pour vos applaudissements, je ne mérite pas c'est trop arrêter minauda Alec en faisant des gestes

\- ÇA TU VAS ME LE PAYER ESPECE DE DEMON. COMMENT OSES-TU M'INSULTER ? TU ES COMME TA SALE GARCE DE MERE QUI EST LA PUTAIN D'UN DEMON insulta Valentin

Maryse était sur le point d'en découdre avec Valentin quand une explosion de magie se fit dans la salle des accords, elle vit Alec recouvert de sa magie.

\- **Alors là tu as fait l'erreur à ne pas commettre enfoiré, je te promets que je te trouverai et te briserai les os un par un avant de te tuer lentement que la mort sera une délivrance pour toi avant de prendre ton âme est de l'emmener en enfer pour te torturer pour l'éternité d'avoir traité ma mère de putain d'un démon. Elle n'est pas la putain mais la futur reine des enfers alors respecte-là enculé qui est jaloux des pouvoirs des autres et qui n'est pas foutu d'être un bon Shadowhunter pour son père. Oskar Morgenstern doitse retourner dans sa tombe en voyant son putain de fils en train d'entacher le nom des Morgenstern, je te promets que tu vas me payer d'avoir insulté ma mère** promis Alec d'une voix sombre

Tout le monde eut peur devant la voix sombre du fils de Lucifer à part Maryse, elle se déplaça vers son fils et leva le menton fier avec un port altier. Valentin avait reculé de peur devant la voix sombre d'Alec et avait pâlit après que le noiraud avait prononcé le nom de son père qui se retournerait dans sa tombe,

\- As-tu entendu mon fils Valentin ? Je suis peut-être la femme de Robert dans cette vie mais la réalité est que je suis la future reine des enfers car je suis la femme qui détient l'amour éternel de Lucifer l'archange déchu, et le roi des enfers, Alec est le fruit de cet amour que je porte à Lucifer. Malheureusement tu as oublié ce que c'est que l'amour ou l'as-tu éprouvé déjà au moins ? Je ne crois pas que tu saches ce que c'est l'amour ? L'amour est quelque chose de fort qu'on éprouve pour une personne, on est prêt à tout sacrifier pour elle et de la voir sourire. Qu'importe tu as déclaré la guerre, ainsi soit-il Valentin nous allons te révéler que le monde obscur peut être unis déclara Maryse d'une voix déterminé

Valentin regarda la mère et le fils qui se tenaient côté à côte, il serra les poings en les regardant.

\- La mère et le fils je vous tuerai tout les deux ensembles pour ensuite vous renvoyer à Lucifer mort déclara Valentin

Le chef du cercle coupa la communication en disparaissant, Alec était toujours sous l'influence de sa magie. Il se calma doucement en soupirant, il reprit ses yeux bleus avant de se tourner vers sa mère qui lui sourit.

\- Vraiment la reine des enfers en personne déclara Alec avec un petit sourire

Maryse sourit en rougissant légèrement, tout le monde vint discuter avec eux comme à présent tout le monde savait pour la filiation d'Alec. Jace était prés de son parabataï quand il sentit un regard dans son dos, il tourna la tête vers la personne pour voir une femme du même âge que Maryse le regardant attentivement. Le blond fronça les sourcils ce qui la fit hoqueter, il ne comprit pas pourquoi est ce qu'elle le regardait avec plein de douleur dans les yeux. Il s'approcha de sa grand-mère,

\- Jace, que se passe-t-il questionna Imogène

\- Grand-mère, je voudrais te demander qui est cette femme ? Elle n'arête pas de me regarder comme si elle me connaissait particulièrement demanda Jace en pointant la femme

Imogène tourna la tête et vit une femme aux cheveux brunes avec des yeux bleus, elle sourit nostalgique et plein de douleur dans ses yeux.

\- Jace, va la voir car je pense que tu dois la connaître conseilla Imogène

\- Tu sais qui est-elle demanda Jace

\- Oui, mais elle va te répondre elle-même répondit Imogène

Jace hocha la tête et suivit la femme aux cheveux bruns qui acquiesça de la tête en regardant Imogène, elle marcha devant en s'assurant que le blond là suive. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa maison et l'invita à l'intérieur, Jace entra et trouva plusieurs photos de Luke à l'intérieur et avec ceux de son père.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous les photos de Luke et mon père avec vous questionna Jace

\- Pour te répondre je suis la sœur de Luke, je m'appelle Amatis et aussi la première femme de ton père Stephen avant qu'il ne divorce de moi sous l'ordre de Valentin pour se marier avec ta mère Céline se présenta la femme

\- Je comprends souffla Jace en s'asseyant dans le canapé

Elle se leva pour aller faire du thé avant de repartir pour prendre un coffret en bois, elle lui remit entre les mains.

\- Ce sont des lettres que m'avait écrit ton père à ton sujet avant qu'il ne meure, je devais te les remettre mais je n'avais pas eu le courage de te voir car tu ressembles vraiment à ton père expliqua Amatis

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre un concours de potion aphrodisiaque et la rune d'alliance de Clary. Bisous glacées. **


	17. Chapter 16

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Tu es la seule à remarquer de se faire manger par un démon, il y aura un petit moment chaud entre les deux**

**Alec Barton: " Hachi leva les doigts avant de réfléchir de nouveau et claqua des doigts" Et si on redécorait l'enfer pour Noël XD Il y aura un petit moment très chaud dans ce chapitre **

**Lavigne 126: Une de tes idées dans ce chapitre et j'espère que tu vas aimer car il y aurai le chapitre 18 pour me rattraper,**

**Ps: En approche de Noël, je voudrais comme cadeau de vous offrir un Os de votre choix sur l'une de mes fics termines je parle du contrat du démon jusqu'à le pharaon et l'esclave sauf les histoires basés sur les films ou les mangas. Faites votre choix pour vous l'offrir pour Noël.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 16, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 16**_

Alec était en train de rigoler sous les baisers de Magnus dans son cou, ils s'embrassaient langoureusement. Le noiraud se bascula pour être à califourchon sur son amant, ce dernier ne se plaignait pas de la position et lui tint les cuisses et se redressa pour suçoter une partie de sa peau dans son cou. L'archer lui caressa ses cheveux et l'attira pour un autre baiser, le sorcier le bascula à l'envers sur le matelas en s'installant entre ses jambes. Il passa sa magie entre les côtes de son amant, Alec gémissait légèrement sous la sensation de la magie de Magnus sur sa peau. Sa magie à lui bouillonnait en voulant être avec celle de Magnus, il la libéra et la laissa se mélanger avec celle de l'immortel. Le couple se tiennaient la main en mélangeant leur magie ensemble, le rouge se mêlait au bleu doucement. Leurs deux magies se fondirent l'une dans l'autre pour faire une couleur violette, les deux se regardaient en sentant la puissance de leurs deux magies combinées. Ils s'embrassaient en commençant à se faire des caresses intimes, leurs magies se dégageaient de leurs corps qui électrisaient le corps de l'un et de l'autre. Ils eurent un orgasme fulgurant tout les deux en faisant éclater leurs magies dans tout le loft, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Un mois était passé depuis que Valentin avait déclaré la guerre à l'enclave, Maryse s'était exprimés comme une reine ce qui avait fait sourire sa famille en sachant qu'elle était la future reine des enfers. Valentin entre-temps était en proie à des doutes et manquait de motivation depuis les mots d'Alec concernant son père, ses doutes bientôt se transformèrent en démence. Il réussit à déchiffrer le rituel pour invoquer l'ange Raziel, il réfléchissait à un moyen pour capturer Clary ou Jace pour avoir un sacrifice pour le rituel. Il pensa aussi à Jocelyn, il voulait qu'elle le contemple sa victoire comme autrefois. Les mots de Maryse résonnaient encore dans sa tête avec celle d'Alec, il jeta tout ce qu'il avait sur la table par terre en criant de rage et de démence. Ses hommes commençaient à le craindre en voyant sa démence, ils remettaient en doute leurs implications dans le cercle pour certains d'entre eux. La signature des nouveaux Accords furent signés avec les nouvelles lois que les factions avaient apportés et approuver par l'enclave, Alec fut nominé ambassadeur du monde obscur auprès de l'enclave ce qui le fit encore plus râler et bouder pendant quatre jours. Le noiraud était endormit dans les bras de Magnus qui se réveilla et l'embrassa dans le cou, le chasseur se réveilla en se frottant contre l'érection du matin de son amant.

\- Tu es bien réveillé ce matin articula Alec d'une voix malicieuse

\- J'ai envie d'une pipe ce matin, tu peux le faire et en échange je te fais jouir à mon tour proposa Magnus

\- D'accord sourit Alec en se retournant pour l'embrasser

Le noiraud commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, Magnus le fit basculer sous lui et fit de même en le marquant. Ils poussèrent la couette pour ne pas être gêné, Magnus descendit ses lèvres vers le sud.

\- Alec, tu-OH PUTAIN jura Jace en se retournant

\- Quoi ? Oh une histoire de cul rigola Isabelle

Clary et Simon préféraient attendre dans le salon en observant le visage de Jace, Alec soupira de frustration en les trouvant présents.

\- Que fichez-vous ici questionna Alec en se redressant

\- Une mission et tu pourrais te couvrir s'il te plait demanda Jace

Alec fit un sourire effronté envers son frère et se leva nu en montrant son érection en évidence et alla se préparer, Magnus fit la moue et fusilla le parabataï de son petit ami.

\- J'ai impression que tu fais exprès de débarquer à chaque fois que nous sommes seul et sur le point de faire des choses intimes accusa Magnus

\- Eh ne reportes pas ta frustration sur moi s'écria Jace

\- Je vais le faire car ton frère me devait une pipe et tu as tout gâché pesta Magnus

Jace était sur le point de riposter quand Alec ressortit le regard sombre, l'asiatique fit la moue triste en voyant la disparition de l'érection.

\- C'est un tel chagrin et tristesse de ne pas avoir pu jouer avec mon jouet préféré soupira Magnus

\- Je rentre ce soir et on pourrait terminer ça, eh pour te stimuler encore plus regarde dans le tiroir en bas après mon départ déclara Alec

Magnus les raccompagna et maudit Jace encore une fois en lui promettant à la prochaine interruption qu'il allait le transformer en canard avant de le faire cuire, la menace fit mouche à Jace qui tremblait de peur. Après leur départs Magnus entra dans sa chambre et regarda le tiroir qu'Alec lui avait demandé de regarder, il sourit perversement en voyant un string avec des motifs fleuri avec un anneau comme décoration.

\- Oh oui j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir s'empressa Magnus en tapant des mains comme un enfant en attente de Noël

Pendant ce temps Alec gratouilla derrière les oreilles de Kurama ce qui le fit glapir de joie, il poussa un petit cri de plaisir sous les caresses de son maître. Le groupe arriva vers un immeuble, ils entrèrent et se séparèrent en deux groupes. Jace et Alec allaient dans un côté et Simon avec les filles allaient dans l'autre, les deux parabataï marchaient à travers le couloir de l'immeuble. Kurama commença à grogner en sautant par terre pour reprendre sa taille de cheval, son maître invoqua deux poignards alors que Jace prit son épée séraphique. Un démon Béhémots apparut en grognant contre eux, le noiraud sourit perfidement en voyant le démon. Le démon renifla Alec et recula de peur en grognant, Jace remarqua l'attitude du démon envers eux.

\- Que se passe-t-il avec lui demanda Jace

\- Il a peur de moi il a compris qui j'étais par la trace de ma magie. Il sait que je suis le fils du roi des enfers de ce fait il a peur d'attaquer ricana Alec perfide

\- Donc à chaque démon que nous allons croiser ils auront peur de toi car ils ne veulent pas contrarier ton père conclu Jace

\- C'est à peu prés ça sourit Alec sournoisement

Kurama pendant qu'ils discutaient sauta sur le démon en se bagarrant avec lui, le béhémot donna un coup de patte au renard qui se protégeait avec ses neufs queues. Le démon-renard inspira avant de cracher des jets de flammes sur le démon Béhémots, le béhémots cracha des jets de flammes verts à son tour. La pièce devient rapidement enflammée, le béhémots donna un coup de patte dans la gueule de Kurama qui se fut projeter contre le mur.

\- KURAMA cria Alec en voyant son renard sous les gravats

Jace se jeta sur le démon béhémots avec son épée, il entama un combat avec lui. Le noiraud alla vérifier l'état de santé de son renard,

\- Comment tu te sens ? Tout va bien mon bébé, tu as bien combattu laisse papa faire maintenant rassura Alec en caressant la tête de son renard

Kurama glapit et gémit doucement, Alec se releva en prenant ses deux poignards. Il s'avança avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres,

**\- Je vais te tailler en pièce d'avoir blessé mon bébé** adoré déclara Alec avec une voix caverneuse

Le Béhémots donna un coup de patte sur Alec en voulant l'écraser, il réussit à l'écraser sous sa patte géante ce qui fit inquiéter Jace en touchant sa rune de parabataï. Le démon se mit à hurler quand un bout de Katana transperça sa patte, Alec sortit de sa patte en souriant perfidement. Jace se mit à sourire en coin en voyant son frère, Alec fit un geste avec son Katana avant d'invoquer une deuxième épée japonaise. Il se jeta sur le démon avec le blond, ils mirent en pièce le démon. Après avoir réduit le démon en bouillit Alec soigna la patte avant de Kurama qui avait repris sa mini taille, Jace vint prés de lui.

\- Comment il va demanda Jace

\- Il va bien, il a juste une patte cassée que j'ai réparé maintenant n'est ce pas mon bébé d'amour roucoula Alec en câlinant Kurama

\- Nous allons rejoindre les filles et Simon proposa Jace

\- Tu crois que l'autre démon a avalé Simon pensa Alec

Les deux se mirent à sourire moqueur en pensant à la tête de Simon, ils allaient rejoindre les filles et Simon qui à l'étagère au dessus. Contrairement aux garçons les filles et Simon avaient beaucoup de mal à se débarrasser du démon Béhémots, Isabelle roula sur le côté en grimaçant de douleur après avoir senti une de ses côtes lui faire mal. Simon avec sa vitesse de vampire tenta d'induire en erreur le béhémot malheureusement cela ne suffisait pas, Clary traça la rune de lumière pour l'aveugler. Le béhémot fut aveuglé par la rune de la rousse,

\- Izzy c'est maintenant ou jamais car je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps prévient Clary

\- Entendu répondit Isabelle en prenant son bâton

Elle se mit à courir et sauta au-dessus le démon et planta son bâton en le transperçant, le démon se fit réduire en cendre. Elle s'agenouilla par terre en se tenant ses côtés, les garçons entraient dans la pièce pour les voir. Alec vint à côté de sa sœur et la soigna en passant sa stèle sur sa rune de guérison,

\- Il ne t'a pas raté en tout cas sourit Alec

\- Mais j'ai réussit à le finir ricana Isabelle

Il l'aida à se lever et l'amena vers les autres, Clary avait une grande coupure sur la cuisse. Elle était assez pâle ce qui inquiéta Jace et Simon, Alec fronça les sourcils en la regardant.

\- Ça va Clary s'inquiéta Jace

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai la tête qui tourne répondit Clary

Le noiraud plissa les yeux avant de transporter le poids d'Izzy sur Simon, il mit la rousse par terre avant de l'examiner avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait

\- J'en étais sûr examina Alec en voyant deux petits trous au niveau de la cuisse interne de Clary

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ça s'inquiéta Jace

\- Ce sont les trous causé par les parasites du démon, un peu comme des puces. Ce sont des puces démoniaques, quand ils sucent ils répandent une toxine assez violente expliqua Alec

\- On devrait aller chez Magnus immédiatement déclara Simon inquiète pour sa meilleure amie

\- Ouais et en route elle nous clampse entre les bras ou même en prenant le portail, il faut sucer le poison pour la soulager répondit Alec

Jace était sur le point de se mettre à genoux pour sucer le sang contaminé de sa petite-amie quand son parabataï le stoppa,

\- Tu lui suces le poison, nous aurons deux blessés sur les bras alors laisse-moi le faire car mon sang démoniaque annihile tout poison démoniaque déclara Alec

\- Mais…commença Jace ne voulant pas paraître jaloux

\- Tu crois que ça m'embête de sucer la cuisse de Clary grimaça Alec

Le noiraud prit une inspiration et posa sa bouche sur la cuisse de Clary et inspira le poison, il recracha une quantité de liquide vert avant de reposer ses lèvres sur la cuisse de la rousse. Clary reprit un peu de couleur avant d'ouvrir les yeux et vit le noiraud entre ses jambes, Alec se redressa et cracha une dernière fois le poison.

\- C'est bon on l'emmène chez Magnus déclara Alec en faisant un portail

Ils pénétrèrent tous dans l'appartement de Magnus, le sorcier sortit de son atelier pour venir voir qui avait pénétrer sa barrière magique. Il vit la rousse dans les bras de Jace,

\- Poison de puces démoniaques, j'ai réussi à extraire le poison mais tu devrais faire la potion pour qu'elle se rétablisse rapidement avertis Alec

\- Compris répondit Magnus en allant dans son atelier

Le sorcier prépara la potion avant de la ramener dans le salon,

\- Biscuit, il faut que tu boives ça conseilla Magnus en montrant la potion

\- D'accord accepta Clary

\- Vous autres maintenez-là parce que c'est assez violent comme réaction quand on la boit conseilla Magnus

Les garçons à part Magnus maintinrent la rousse dans le canapé, Clary commença à convulser violemment pendant quelques minutes. Ils réussirent à la maintenir, après quelques minutes de convulsion la rousse ouvrit les yeux.

\- Tout va bien biscuit s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Je vais bien rassura Clary en se redressant

\- Bon maintenant je suis rassuré sourit Magnus

La fratrie était heureuse de voir la rousse en bonne santé, Alec se pencha vers l'oreille de Clary doucement.

\- Pas un mot à Magnus sur le fait comment j'ai extrait le poison, si il apprend ce que je t'ai fait je jure que je vais t'assommer car je saurai que c'est toi menaça Alec

\- Entendu sourit Clary

Ils allaient par portail qu'à fait Alec, le noiraud déposa son renard en le câlinant.

\- Que se passe t-il avec Kurama s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Ce putain de démon l'a blessé, j'ai réussi à le soigner mon pauvre bébé s'attrista Alec en caressant Kurama

Magnus passa sa magie pour soigner Kurama qui était déjà guérit par Alec, le renard glapit de joie devant l'affection de son autre maître. Il se leva et sauta par terre pour aller voir Président Miaou, le petit chat passa sa tête sous la tête du démon en ronronnant.

\- Oh ils sont tellement adorable nos bébés gloussa Alec

\- J'ai remarqué, tu viens je vais aller dans l'atelier pour ranger le bazar que j'ai laissé proposa Magnus en se levant

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Le couple alla dans l'atelier de Magnus, le noiraud vit les nombreux ingrédients sur la table de travail de son amant. Il eut une idée en prenant de la poudre du ginseng entre ses mains, il se mit à sourire malicieusement.

\- Hum Magnus interpella Alec d'une voix mielleuse

\- Oui demanda Magnus en se tournant vers lui

\- Je me disais que ça te dirait de faire un petit concours de potion pour savoir qui est le meilleur entre nous deux, bien sûr c'est une potion aphrodisiaque proposa Alec en se léchant ses lèvres

\- Un concours de potion aphrodisiaque, quel sont les enjeux questionna Magnus intéressé

\- Eh bien tu pourrais faire ce que tu veux de mon corps si tu gagnes et si je gagne eh bien j'aurais le droit d'avoir une leçon sur le plaisir de ta part et sans punition même si je fais une erreur décrit Alec en contournant la table

Magnus le vit s'approcher prés de lui, le noiraud claqua des doigts pour faire enlever la chemise de son amant et passa son doigt sur le torse doré de Magnus,

\- Comment on va savoir qui a gagné ou pas questionna Magnus avec un sourire

\- On pourrait boire la création de l'un et de l'autre, celui qui ne tiendra plus sur ses jambes à cause de l'aphrodisiaque de l'autre par exemple si je ne tiens pas sur mes jambes par ta création tu auras gagné expliqua Alec

\- Tu crois gagner contre moi Alexander articula Magnus en le plaquant contre lui

\- Bien sûr sourit Alec

\- C'est ce que nous allons voir ricana Magnus en lui tapotant sur ses fesses

Alec claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître une table avec ses ingrédients ainsi qu'un chaudron, ils commençaient à se regarder dans les yeux en préparant la potion. Alec sourit perversement et enleva sa veste,

\- Tu triches en faisant diversion accusa Magnus

\- Tout les coups sont permis dans un combat mon amour sourit Alec

\- Alors si c'est ça ricana Magnus diaboliquement

Le sorcier enleva lentement sa chemise lui aussi, ils préparèrent leurs potions en se souriant mutuellement. Alec mit des huîtres fraîches dans sa potion avec quelques autres ingrédients, l'immortel faisait pareil en rajoutant d'autres choses dans sa potion à lui. Alec avait mis un compte à rebours en forme de sablier pour terminer le concours, le sablier se mit à sonner pour la fin du compte à rebours.

\- J'ai terminé et toi questionna Alec en présentant sa potion

\- J'ai terminé aussi répondit Magnus en présentant la sienne à son tour

Ils se sourirent et échangèrent leurs potions, Magnus but celle de son amant en premier. Son corps se mit à brûler sous la sensation, son sang descendit rapidement vers le sud en gorgeant son érection. Une fine pellicule de sueur coula sur son front,

\- Pas mal, tu as utilisé plusieurs assortiments d'Aphrodisiaque naturel ainsi quelque d'autre pour compléter le renforcement du désir complimenta Magnus

\- Tu t'avoues vaincu souligna Alec

\- Je te signale que tu n'as pas bu la mienne avertis Magnus

\- Ce sera un jeu d'enfant la tienne ricana Alec

Le noiraud l'avala cul-sec, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer brutalement. Son corps se mit à bouillir de l'intérieur, il haleta de plaisir en posant la main sur la surface de la table ce qui le fit frissonner de plaisir. Il avait l'impression que tous ses nerfs étaient à vifs, Magnus qui avait repris le contrôle de son corps se mit à sourire de victoire.

\- Merde, tu as fait quoi haleta Alec en nage

\- J'ai mis tous les ingrédients des aphrodisiaque du monde terrestre et celui du monde obscur, qu'en penses-tu de ce petit cocktail de ma création gloussa Magnus

\- Ah…Magnus…hum gémit Alec

\- Je pense que ça veut dire que j'ai gagné ricana Magnus de victoire

Alec se mit à genoux devant lui en bavant, le sorcier prit son amant qui tressaillir de partout sous le toucher pour l'emmener dans la chambre. L'immortel fit un geste de la main et mit la chambre dans une ambiance sensuel et érotique,

\- Eh bien monsieur Lightwood, vous êtes dans un état très laborieux pour une leçon que je comptais vous apprendre. Vous allez apprendre ce que c'est d'avoir de multiple d'orgasme en une seule séance déclara Magnus

Le prince des enfers ne put répondre mais gémit à la place, son amant l'embrassa sensuellement et suçota la langue du noiraud. Il se retira et l'embrassa dans le cou et le marquant de plusieurs suçons, il fit un mouvement de main pour enlever son pantalon. Il prit le téton qui était déjà dressé en bouche, il le suçota et le lécha. Avec sa main il pinça l'autre téton en le faisant rouler, Alec cria de plaisir sous la sensation. Magnus ne s'attarda pas bien longtemps sur les morceaux de chairs et descendit vers ses abdos où il glissa sa langue, le chasseur tressaillit et bava en gémissant. Le sorcier arriva vers l'érection qui fuyait,

\- Eh bien monsieur Lightwood à ce que je vois vous êtes déjà presque sur le point de jouir gloussa Magnus

Alec haleta de plaisir avant de rejeter sa tête en arrière, l'immortel prit le gland en bouche et glissa sa langue sur la tête en goûtant la pré éjaculation de son amant. Il engloutit jusqu'à sa gorge en contractant les muscles de sa gorge, Alec hurla de plaisir et eut les yeux révulsé. Le noiraud agrippa les draps en les serrant très fort entre ses mains, il les déchira presque. Magnus ronronna en le suçotant, le fils de Lucifer n'en pouvait plus se mit à jouir dans la bouche de son amant. L'asiatique avala la semence en se léchant ses lèvres pour ne pas laisser de miette,

\- C'était votre premier orgasme monsieur Lightwood, maintenant autre sujet du cours déclara Magnus

L'asiatique s'assit contre le montant du lit et attira son amant entre ses jambes, il l'embrassa de nouveau dans le cou en le masturbant. Il lui mordit son oreille ce qui le fit miauler, de son autre main Magnus glissa son doigt sur l'intimité de son amant.

\- La dernière fois j'avais mis un seul doigt, combien voulez-vous que je mets en vous demanda Magnus

\- Hum…autant…que…voulez…oui…Ah…maître…Bane gémit Alec

\- Je vais mettre au moins quatre doigt dans votre joli trou inexploré susurra Magnus dans son oreille

Le sorcier inséra son doigt dans l'intimité d'Alec après s'être lubrifié, il bougea avant d'ajouter un autre doigt. Alec haleta de plaisir en rejetant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant, il jouit encore une fois avant d'être de nouveau dur par la potion.

\- Vous jouissez déjà monsieur Lightwood, très bon point que vous méritez gloussa Magnus en mordant son oreille

Magnus fit des mouvements de ciseaux avant de rajouter un autre doigt, il les coulissa en Alec en essayant de trouvant son faisceaux de nerfs. Quand il trouva le noiraud tressaillit dans ses bras, il se mit à sourire perversement.

\- Oh je vois que j'ai trouvé votre prostate, je vais mettre mon quatrième doigt. Allez-vous jouir monsieur Lightwood sous la sensation questionna Magnus

Alec ne put répondre à aucune de ses questions préoccupé par le plaisir que lui donnait son amant, Magnus continua de le doigter et le vit jouir encore une fois. L'archer était dans les vapes

\- Tout va bien monsieur Lightwood demanda Magnus

\- Oui maître Bane, j'ai eu trois orgasmes haleta Alec

\- C'est déjà assez suffisant que vous l'ayez eu maintenant, cela est suffisant pour aujourd'hui déclara Magnus

\- Mais vous maître Bane, je veux faire une petite révision signala Alec

\- Pour le moment vous avez eu trois orgasmes ce qui est beaucoup, je préfère que vous vous reposez rassura Magnus

Alec hocha la tête et embrassa son professeur, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Pendant ce temps Clary était devant la cheminée en train de dessiner, elle regarda le feu quand elle entendit toquer à la porte. Elle leva la tête pour voir Jace en train de la regarder appuyé sur la porte,

\- Tu ne trouves pas le sommeil questionna Clary

\- J'ai un parabataï pris dans une histoire de cul répondit Jace en râlant

\- Je vois souffla Clary

Elle tapota la place prés d'elle, il s'assit prés d'elle et regarda les croquis qu'elle avait réalisé

\- Tu es en train de dessiner demanda Jace

\- Plus pour essayer de trouver une rune pour faire une alliance soupira Clary

\- Laisse les choses faire, essaye de te souvenir comment elle apparaît devant toi conseilla Jace

\- Plus facile qu'à faire au vu que ce sont les anges qui m'envoie les nouvelles runes révéla Clary

\- Peut-être aller leurs sonner les cloches nargua Jace

Elle éclata de rire devant sa boutade ce qui fit sourire Jace, elle posa la tête sur son épaule. Ils regardaient le feu qui brûlait, la rousse se détendit quand elle entra en transe. Les flammes lui indiquèrent une rune qu'elle griffonna rapidement sur son carnet,

\- J'ai réussi, j'ai trouvé une rune d'alliance sourit Clary

\- C'est super, maintenant nous allons pouvoir battre Valentin déclara Jace

\- Tu es sûr que tu pourra le vaincre, il t'a élevé malgré tout signala Clary en regardant son petit ami

\- C'est Robert qui m'a élevé comme un père, Valentin m'a élevé comme un rat de laboratoire. J'étais plus considéré comme son expérience que comme un fils pour lui, pour lui l'amour n'est rien. Aimer c'est détruire et être aimé c'est être détruit cita Jace dans un souvenir lointain

\- Aimer signifie tout, rappelle-toi des paroles de Maryse. L'amour est une chose pure, tu veux faire tout pour cette personne pour qu'elle te sourit, prends exemple sur Maryse elle aime Lucifer malgré toutes ses années en lui promettant un amour éternel. Pourtant elle est mariée à Robert et elle l'aime d'une certaine façon relata Clary

\- C'est vrai, en plus elle nous aime moi et mes frères et sœur sans distinction déclara Jace

Clary lui prit la main en lui souriant,

\- As-tu lu les lettres que ton père t'a écrit interrogea Clary

\- Oui, il m'a raconté qu'il croyait en un monde idéal que promettait Valentin d'après lui avant qu'il ne réalise que les actions de Valentin n'étaient animées par des desseins que pour lui-même. Il me raconte la joie lorsqu'il a su que ma mère Céline tomba enceinte de moi, ils étaient fous de joie. Mes grands-parents étaient aux anges pour ma venu, ils m'aiment beaucoup. Mes parents m'aiment beaucoup même si mon père aimait ma mère d'un amour différent de celui qu'il éprouvait pour Amatis raconta Jace ayant les larmes aux yeux

\- Jace souffla Clary

\- Tu sais comment j'allais être appelé, je devais être William Edmund Herondale avoua Jace les larmes coulant sur ses joues

Clary prit son petit ami dans ses bras pour le réconforter, au même moment Alec se réveilla sous la tristesse intense de son parabataï.

\- Jace gémit Alec de tristesse

\- Alexander consola Magnus en lui prenant dans ses bras

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la crise de papa-poule de Lucifer et le discours d'une reine. Bisous glacées. **


	18. Chapter 17

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Le chapitre que tu attendais sur Lucifer papa poule est dans ce chapitre, tu vas rire énormément en plus je le ferai revenir plus tard **

**Maia 0067: La rune d'alliance va être soumis et on va voir un Mrayse en mode reine des enfers dans ce chapitre avec un roi des enfers en mode papa poule**

**Lavigne 126: Je prends note de ton vote quoique le pacte du sang je n'ai pas trop idée pour celui-là alors tu vas me donner quelque idées niveau de lemon XD et je suis contente pour tes idées dont demain sera à l'honneur. Concernant à Kurama ça te dirait qu'il fasse des enfants avec Président Miaou **

**Alec Barton: "Un grand Sapin trônait au milieu de la pièce et décoré avec Satan dans son cercueil de glace qui fit office d'étoile" Ce sapin est parfait "Satan tremblant dans le cercueil" Ouais on a compris soyez maudit les filles XD Chapitre très délirant**

**Piyya 69: Je prends note de ton vote concernant l'Os**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa ! N'oubliez pas de voter la fics que vous voulez que je fasse comme os ! Je rappelle que ce sont tous des fics que j'ai déjà fait à part les histoires basés sur les mangas ou des films !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 17, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 17**_

Un poignard se projeta dans les airs vers Alec qui l'esquiva en roulant sur le côté, il sauta en arrière pour éviter un sabre. Alec invoqua une dague et riposta à l'attaque de Mazekeen, elle lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre ce qui le fit couper le souffle. Il n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre qu'elle l'envoya dans le décor, elle posa le sabre sur son épaule. Les gravats de pierre explosaient légèrement sous l'explosion de la magie d'Alec, il fit craquer son cou d'un son sinistre et fit apparaître deux épées jumelles. Il fonça sur elle en usant des deux épées jumelles, la démone para son attaque avec une seule main en souriant sinistrement. Elle lui donna une boule de feu dans le ventre mais il réussit à esquiver de justesse en sautant en arrière, elle changea d'arme en prenant une masse. Le noiraud n'eut pas le temps de souffler qu'il cala la masse de Mazekeen, la démone sourit en même temps qu'Alec qui fit exploser sa magie dans une explosion ce qui le fit projeter contre le mur. Elle tomba en essuyant le sang sur sa bouche, elle se releva encore une fois pour changer d'arme pour prendre un sabre chinois. Alec en profita pour prendre son Katana, ils fracassaient leurs armes en même temps en faisant un bruit métallique. Ils se battirent pendant une heure environ avant que Jace ne vint les interrompre, le blond avait observé leur combat d'entraînement et était impressionné par leur vitesse à tous les deux. Mazekeen essuya sa bouche d'où coulait du sang avant de faire un sourire à son protégé qui essuyait aussi le sang qui coulait sur sa tempe, elle arrêta avant de partir dans la pénombre. Alec fit disparaître son arme et se guérit avec sa magie, il se tourna vers son frère qui était encore ébahi par l'entraînement. Le noiraud lui tapota l'épaule pour le réveiller, Jace se réveilla et l'avertis pour une nouvelle mission ayant repéré un nid de démon Shax. Le noiraud hocha la tête et alla chercher Kurama qui était dans le bureau de Maryse avec elle, le renard vient avec eux pour la mission comme les démons Shax était les mets préféré du démon-renard. Cela faisait deux semaines que Clary avait réussit à faire une rune d'alliance pour la future guerre contre Valentin, la rousse en avait parlé avec Maryse qui approuva la rune. Au vu de la situation à Idris elle attendit encore un peu avant de parler de la rune, pendant ce temps la folie de Valentin s'aggravait de jours en jours au vu que la guerre se profilait au loin. Ses hommes essayaient de continuer à le soutenir mais la plupart d'entre eux s'étaient déjà discrètement rendu envers l'enclave en échange d'information sur Valentin, Imogène avait accepté le marché mais à condition qu'ils redeviennent des terrestres pour la plupart et d'autres enfermés dans le Gard. Le petit groupe trouva le nid de démons Shax, Kurama rugit avant de prendre sa forme de camion pour manger les démons Shax.

\- Par l'ange, je vais allez en tuer quelques uns avant que Kurama les mangent tous déclara Jace

\- Ce sont ses mets préférés alors je ne crois pas qu'il va t'en laisser et partager ricana Alec narquoisement

Jace fit la moue et empala un démon Shax avec son épée séraphique et l'envoya vers le démon –renard qui mangea le démon mort, le petit groupe n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que soit car Kurama les avait tous mangé. Le ventre du démon-renard était arrondi à force de trop manger, il avait repris sa petite taille. Alec le caressa en l'embrassant de temps à temps autre,

\- Oh mais c'est que mon bébé a bien mangé, oh oui c'était bon ses petits démons que tu aimes, n'est ce pas que mon bébé adore manger des démons Shax roucoula Alec

\- On dirait un papa qui parle avec son enfant constata Isabelle

\- Kurama est mon bébé, n'est ce pas mon renard d'amour minauda Alec en grattant la fourrure de son renard

Isabelle roula des yeux avant de sortir de la pièce et se fit propulser contre un mur, Alec et les autres se mirent en garde immédiatement en voyant un démon à la forme d'une mante religieuse.

\- Putain on dirait une mante religieuse, je me demande si elle a déjà bouffé son mâle ricana Alec sournoisement

\- Kurama ne pourrait pas nous donner un coup de main signala Isabelle

\- Ben non mon bébé va faire sa sieste en plus il ne mange pas n'importe quoi, surtout ce truc vert. D'ailleurs Jace voilà un démon pour toi déclara Alec

Jace lui fit un doigt d'honneur ce qui le fit rire, le blond se jeta sur le démon pour le tuer mais la mante religieuse donna un coup de pince pour repousser Jace. Le démon cracha de l'acide sur eux, ils esquivaient l'attaque. Alec s'agenouilla par terre avec Kurama entre ses mains, il le posa par terre en l'embrassant.

\- Reste ici ordonna Alec

Kurama glapit et resta sur place en voyant son maître invoquer une lance, le prince des enfers visa le démon et lança la lance. La mante religieuse cracha sur la lance ce qui la fit fondre, Clary dessina une rune dans sa main pour l'aveugler. Le démon fut ébloui et se mit à hurler aveuglé, il donna un coup de pince au hasard en touchant Isabelle qui se projeta sur Simon. Jace essaya de lui couper les pinces mais ce fit projeter contre le mur, le noiraud vérifia l'état de son parabataï par la rune avant de courir. Il sauta avant de se laisser jeter dans la gueule du démon, Isabelle vit la scène avec effroi son frère se faire engloutir par le démon.

\- ALEC cria Isabelle

Jace sortit des gravas en se tenant les côtes sous la douleur, il fut inquiet pour son parabataï malgré qu'il ressentait sa rune. La mante religieuse les attaqua encore une fois et il essaya d'esquiver, Jace roula jusqu'à sa sœur et les deux autres. Clary l'aida à se relever,

\- Il a engloutit Alec, comment faut faire pour le tuer questionna Simon

\- Je n'en sais rien grimaça Jace en se tenant les côtés

Le démon hurlait et était sur le point de les attaquer avec sa patte quand il se figea et commença à vaciller, ils étaient surpris de voir le démon en train de hurler. La mante religieuse commença à se gonfler de l'intérieur avant d'exploser de l'intérieur, Alec ressortit indemne de l'estomac du démon. Il atterrit sur le sol en jetant de l'ichor de son Katana, il se tourna vers sa fratrie avec un sourire narquoisement.

\- Je vous ai dit que je vous montrerai comment faire exploser un démon de l'intérieur ricana Alec narquois

\- T'es complètement siphonné ma parole, la frayeur que tu nous as fait s'écria Isabelle

\- Je te signale que Jace me sentait par la rune de parabataï répondit Alec en haussant les épaules

\- Bon on rentre avant qu'un démon ne se pointe et que Alec tente de se faire croquer encore une fois proposa Clary avec humour

\- La prochaine fois je t'emmène avec moi sourit Alec narquois

\- Je passe mon tour répondit Clary en grimaçant

Kurama sauta sur l'épaule de Jace ce qui les étonna contrairement à Alec, ils se tournaient vers lui pour avoir une explication.

\- Kurama est très délicat surtout sur la propreté déclara Alec

Ils rentrèrent à l'institut, Alec alla prendre une douche au même moment Magnus qui revint de ses rendez-vous avec ses clients dans d'autre pays apparut dans sa chambre et s'installa sur son lit. Le noiraud sortit de la douche avec une serviette autour de la hanche avec ses cheveux humides, il sourit vicieusement en voyant son amant sur son lit le regardant avec des yeux affamés.

\- Je te donne vingt dollars pour que tu retires cette serviette proposa Magnus en montrant le billet

Alec gloussa et laissa tomber lentement la serviette en se montrant intégralement nu devant son amant, Magnus soupira rêveur du corps de son petit ami. Le chasseur ricana perversement avant d'aller vers son dressing, il ouvrit son tiroir pour prendre un string et le mettre lentement. Il se baissa en montrant son intimité à Magnus qui se mit à grogner de plaisir en voyant l'intimité, il le remonta lentement et jeta un regard coquin vers le sorcier. Alec était sur le point de prendre son pantalon en cuir quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Jace, le blond fit un regard blasé en voyant le sorcier sur le lit et son frère en train de se changer.

\- Je suppose que je suis tombé sur une histoire de cul conclu Jace

\- Pas tout à fait, nous n'avons même pas commencé ricana Alec

Le blond grimaça de dégoût avant de soupirer en secouant la tête,

\- Il y a Maryse qui nous appelle dans son bureau prévient Jace

\- J'arrive, tu viens sexy proposa Alec en se tournant vers son petit ami

\- Avec joie sourit Magnus en se levant

Ils allèrent tous les trois rejoindre le bureau de Maryse, comme son habitude Alec entra sans frapper dans le bureau de sa mère. Maryse le fusilla du regard ce qui le fit sourire narquoisement, elle soupira discrètement.

\- Jia m'a envoyé un message de feu, nous allons bientôt partir pour Idris pour nous préparer pour la guerre contre Valentin informa Maryse

\- Mais qui va gérer l'institut en attendant questionna Isabelle

\- L'institut sera géré par un chasseur qui ne pourrait pas assister au combat répondit Maryse

\- De toutes façons le monde obscur pour une partie resteront ici pour surveiller les activités démoniaques, Luke a divisé sa meute en deux parties qui est de même pour Raphaël expliqua Magnus

\- C'est super se réjouit Maryse

Alec sourit sournoisement en penchant la tête sur le côté,

\- Pour ma part j'ai hâte de réduire la tête de Valentin en amas de chair sanguinolente et de me repaître de son sang ricana Alec sombrement

La fratrie avec Clary frémirent légèrement au ricanement d'Alec, Magnus fit un sourire en coin. Quelques jours plus tard Alec se réveilla sous les baisers mouillés de son amant, il se retourna pour l'embrasser amoureusement avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Le noiraud frotta contre l'érection du matin de Magnus,

\- Je te fais une pipe en échange tu me donnes un orgasme de malade proposa Alec

\- Entendu gloussa Magnus

Alec l'embrassa langoureusement et commença à caresser le corps de son amant, au même moment Jace était en train de manger les crêpes de sa mère adoptive quand il se stoppa en roulant des yeux.

\- Bordel dès le matin pesta Jace

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Jace demanda Maryse

\- C'est Alec soupira Jace

\- Quoi Alec ? Il est en train de dormir avec Magnus demanda Max innocemment

Isabelle regarda l'expression du visage de Jace et comprit avant d'éclater de rire assez fort ce qui la fit gronder par Maryse, Robert arriva avec le journal qu'il avait réussit à se procurer.

\- Que se passe t-il demanda Robert

\- C'est Alec, il est en train de faire une histoire de cul avec Magnus riait Isabelle

\- Isabelle gronda Maryse outrée

\- Oh maman, Max sait beaucoup de choses maintenant et c'est grâce à Alec sourit Isabelle

Maryse soupira longuement et préféra ne rien dire en se concentrant sur la cuisson de ses crêpes, le couple descendit après avoir fait leur petite affaire. Jace leva la tête en les voyants,

\- Vous avez finis vos histoires de culs questionna Jace

\- Tu veux que je te le raconte, pour commencer j'ai fait…commença Alec avec un sourire sournois

\- Je ne veux pas savoir tes histoires de cul avec Magnus coupa Jace en se renfrognant

\- En plus on est en train de manger à table gronda Maryse en déposant ses assiettes sur la table

Alec ricana à son tour avec Magnus qui sourit malicieux, ils allaient à une réunion. Le chasseur entra avec ses habits vulgaires comme d'habitude, il portait une veste fine qui ouvrait sur son torse avec un pantalon taille basse en cuir. Son string dépassait de son pantalon, il était pieds nus et s'avança vers Magnus qui était assis à la salle. Il se mit à califourchon sur les jambes de son amant et l'embrassa assez sauvagement,

\- Une petite pipe plus tard proposa Alec

\- Tu n'as pas eu assez ce matin de mon jus dans ta bouche susurra Magnus

\- Je suis devenu assez gourmand de ton jus gloussa Alec

\- Plus tard alors promit Magnus en tripotant ses fesses

Jia se mit à racler la gorge ce qui les fit se séparer, Alec se leva et fit craquer ses membres. Il remarqua l'habit assez glamour d'Imogène et les cheveux en queue de cheveux avec quelques mèches qui tombait sur son visage. Elle était légèrement maquillé ce qui la rajeunissait encore plus, il sifflota en la regardant.

\- Grand-mère Herondale toujours aussi sexy, franchement vraiment dommage que Grand-père Herondale ne soit plus de ce monde car je pari qu'il aura trouvé un prétexte pour vous coincer dans une salle de réunion et vous donner la fessée gloussa Alec en bougeant ses sourcils suggestifs

Robert sortit un tube d'aspirine alors que Maryse sortit une petite bouteille d'alcool pour l'avaler cul-sec,

\- On est en plein réunion et tu te saoules se renfrogna Robert

\- Avec Alec, il faut bien plus qu'un simple cachet d'aspirine avertis Maryse

Il regarda sa femme avant de regarder Alec qui ricanait moqueur,

\- Tu n'en as pas une autre par hasard demanda Robert

Imogène après avoir une crise de rougissement de la part d'Alec reprit son sérieux, elle commença à dire les différentes manières de capturer Valentin. Plus tard toutes les créatures obscures furent rassemblées pour écouter ce que l'enclave avait à dire, Clary monta sur l'estrade après que Jia lui ait demandé d'expliquer au sujet de la rune d'alliance.

\- Voilà j'ai la capacité de créer des runes qui n'existent pas dans le lire gris, et je viens de créer une rune d'alliance qui peut partager la force commune d'une personne à une autre déclara Clary

\- Fais-nous une démonstration si tu dis que tu peux vraiment créer une rune demanda un chasseur parmi la foule

La rousse n'en démordait pas et dessina une rune, sous les yeux de tous elle se transforma en une personne que chacun aimait profondément dans son cœur. Amatis monta presque sur l'estrade les larmes aux yeux,

\- STEPHEN s'écria Amatis

Jace vint la prendre dans ses bras en lui disant que c'était une illusion, elle pleura dans les bras du fils de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé. Alec fit un sourire en coin en voyant Magnus à la place,

\- En quoi consiste la rune d'alliance questionna Luke en ramenant tout le monde sur le sujet

\- Cette rune va nous servir pour neutraliser Valentin, un vampire pourrait utiliser les pouvoirs d'une fée, un loup-garou la capacité des sorciers et les Shadowhunter la vitesse des vampires et les sorcier la force brute des loups-garous expliqua Clary

\- JAMAIS JE JOIGNERAI MES FORCES A DES SALES CABOTS cria un vampire

Toute dans la salle commençait à crier sur l'un et l'autre, Alec en voyant ça sauta sur l'estrade. Maryse le rejoignit et le calma après qu'elle vit ses yeux démoniaques,

\- Laisse-moi occuper de ça, ramène juste le silence pour moi demanda Maryse en posant la main sur le bras de son fils

\- Rien de plus simple, Kurama à toi de jouer sourit Alec en se tournant vers son renard

Kurama se posa sur le sol en reprenant sa taille de camion, il se mit à rugir violemment ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde. Maryse s'avança vers l'estrade face à tout le monde,

\- Ceux qui ne savent pas qui suis-je, je me présente Maryse Lightwood la mère d'Alec, Isabelle, Max et de Jace ainsi que la femme de Robert. Une rumeur dit que j'étais l'amante de Lucifer, c'est la vérité je suis l'amante de Lucifer. Je suis tombée follement amoureuse de lui quand j'étais jeune et je le suis encore aujourd'hui en dépit que je suis la femme de Robert Lightwood, j'aime Robert mais d'un amour différent de ce que j'éprouve pour Lucifer. Je lui ai juré un amour éternel, vous m'avez entendu j'ai juré un amour éternel au roi des enfers l'archange qui s'est rebellé contre le paradis. De cet amour mon fils Alec est né, il est le fruit de cet amour. Isabelle et Max avec Jace sont les fruits de mon amour envers Robert, aujourd'hui Valentin veut enlever mes enfants déclara Maryse

Elle fit une pause dans son discours en fermant les yeux, elle les ouvrit avec une lueur farouche dans les yeux.

\- OUI IL VEUT LES ENLEVER CAR IL JALOUSE LE BONHEUR DES AUTRES ET LES POUVOIRS DES AUTRES, MAIS MOI JE NE VEUX PAS QU'Il TUE MES ENFANTS ALORS JE VAIS ME BATTRE ET LUI MONTRER DE QUEL BOIS JE ME CHAUFFE. CE N'EST PAS POUR RIEN QUE JE SUIS LA FUTURE REINE DES ENFERS, JE VEUX LUI MONTRER QUE JE SUIS UNE FEMME LIBRE D'AIMER QUI JE VEUX ET FAIRE DES ENFANTS, ÊTRE HEUREUSE AVEC MON MARI. ALORS JE SUIS PRÊTE A ME SACRIFER ET LUI MONTRER QUE JE SUIS UNE SHADOWHUNTER QUE L'ANGE RAZIEL A BENIS POUR SA MISSION DIVINE, QUI EST AVEC MOI demanda Maryse en criant avec force

\- MOI, MAMAN JE SUIS AVEC TOI POUR MASSACRER CE PETIT MERDEUX QU'EST VALENTIN. JE N'AI PAS PEUR DE LUI ET JE VAIS LE MASSACRER, déclara Alec

\- MOI AUSSI MAMAN JE SUIS AVEC TOI, JE N'AI PAS PEUR DE VALENTIN ET IL PEUT ALLER SE FAIRE METTRE déclara Isabelle à son tour

\- COMPTE SUR MOI MARYSE s'écria Jace

\- SUR MOI AUSSI répondit Clary

\- JE SUIS TON FUTUR GENDRE ALORS JE TE SUIS déclara Magnus

Raphaël et Luke répondirent avec ferveur présent en plus de Jocelyn et d'Amatis ainsi que Robert, la reine des fées s'avança aussi au grand étonnement de tous.

\- ENTRE REINE ON DOIT S'ENTRE-AIDER ET OUI JE VAIS T'AIDER MARYSE REINE DES ENFERS déclara la reine des Fées

Chacun dans la salle commença à répondre présent au discours de Maryse, Jia et Imogène sourirent devant le discours encourageant de Maryse. Alec sourit en regardant sa mère,

\- NOUS ALLONS MONTRER A VALENTIN QUI NOUS SOMMES AVANT TOUS QUE NOUS SOMMES TOUS PAREILS, NOUS AVONS UN CŒUR A AIMER ET A OFFRIR. IL N'Y A PLUS A PARTIR DE CE MOMENT NI ENCLAVE, NI MEUTE, CLAN, PEUPLE FEERIQUE OU SORCIER, SEULEMENT UN MONDE UNIS POUR LUTTER CONTRE UN ENNEMI EN COMMUN. NOUS ALLONS MONTRER LA FORCE DE NOS SENTIMENTS, CEUX QUI NOUS REUNIS TOUS EN CE BAS-MONDE déclara Maryse

Tous criaient encouragé par le discours de Maryse, beaucoup acceptait rapidement la rune d'alliance de Clary. Mazekeen était dans la salle et sourit devant le discours encourageant de Maryse,

\- Digne d'être la reine des enfers sourit Mazekeen

Après la réunion avec tout le monde chacun de son côté, Maryse se promenait en rentrant au manoir des Lightwood. Alec et les autres en avaient profiter pour se retrouver en couple, elle fit un détour et sourit en se trouvant devant des fleurs sauvages.

\- Il n'y a pas de différence entre cette vie et la suivante puisque nous sommes nées de la précédente cita une vois masculine

Maryse sourit en reconnaissant le poème, elle se retourna pour voir Lucifer debout dans son costume sobre. Il s'approcha d'elle,

\- Bonjour Ma lys salua Lucifer en lui faisant un baisemain

\- Lucy, tu m'as tellement manqué sourit Maryse en lui caressant la joue

\- Toi aussi tu m'as beaucoup manqué. Je ne cesse de penser à toi Ma Lys sourit Lucifer

Elle se réfugia dans ses bras les yeux fermés, Lucifer la serra dans ses bras en respirant son odeur. Ils restaient un moment dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, Maryse leva la tête et se laissa embrasser par le roi des enfers d'un baiser passionné.

\- Je ne peux que te donner un baiser car tu n'es pas à moi dans cette vie mais à Robert décréta Lucifer

\- Je le sais mais mon cœur t'appartient pour l'éternité, n'oublie pas que je t'ai juré un amour éternel déclara Maryse en le regardant

\- Je sais et je t'aime aussi pour l'éternité Ma Lys, le cœur que j'avais perdu au paradis me fut rendu par toi déclara Lucifer

\- Lucy souffla Maryse en lui caressant le visage

Ils s'embrassaient d'un baiser amoureux, elle recula légèrement avant de lui donner une gifle ce qui le surprit.

\- Non mais qu'est ce que tu as fait à Alec ? Depuis son retour des enfers il est devenu plus insolent, plus vulgaire et je ne compte plus les fois où j'ai des cheveux blancs à cause de lui alors tu m'expliques ce que tu as fait à notre fils et ne me dit pas que c'était les résultats de sa magie démoniaque car je vais te donner une autre gifle menaça Maryse en lui criant dessus

Lucifer soupira et se passa la main dans ses cheveux ce qui fit fondre Maryse devant le geste,

\- Je suis désolé, je crois que Maze et moi l'avons poussé un peu trop loin dans l'entraînement s'excusa Lucifer

\- Je vois, mais d'un côté j'aime cet Alec car il est très direct, enfin bref je suppose que tu es venu pour rencontrer le petit ami de notre fils conclu Maryse

\- Tu veux dire son défunt petit-ami rectifia Lucifer en croisant les bras

Maryse roula des yeux et l'invita au manoir des Lightwood, le groupe entra et trouva Lucifer dans le salon en train de boire du thé avec leur mère. Alec sourit en le voyant,

\- Papa sourit Alec en allant prendre son père dans ses bras

\- Mon fils, je suis content de te voir déclara Lucifer

Isabelle et les autres comprirent qu'ils avaient devant eux Lucifer le roi des neufs royaumes démoniaques, Magnus déglutit en voyant son beau-père en train de le fusiller. Ils prirent le thé en parlant,

\- Papa, je te présente mon petit ami Magnus Bane, Magnus je te présente mon père Lucifer présenta Alec

\- Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer salua Magnus en tendant la main

\- Quelles sont tes intentions envers mon fils si virginal demanda Lucifer sans prendre sa main

\- Pas si virginal que ça murmura Jace

Isabelle lui donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac ce qui le fit couper le souffle, le sorcier avala sa salive sous les yeux incandescents.

\- Je compte l'épouser bien sûr avec votre bénédiction, je l'aime beaucoup. Je veux passer toute l'éternité avec lui avec votre permission répondit Magnus ayant peur

\- **Tu crois que je vais te laisser épouser mon fils et lui voler sa vertu, franchement j'aurai du couper les testicules de ton père pour ne pas s'être retenu la braguette. Ecoute-moi bien Magnus Bane, si tu lui fais du mal ou tu lui brise le cœur sache que je vais t'enchaîner comme Azazel et te torturer pour l'éternité et je suis sérieux quand je dis ses paroles. Mon innocent fils est très précieux pour moi** menaça Lucifer d'une voix caverneuse

\- Pas si innocent que ça ricana Alec

Son père se tourna vers lui en clignant les yeux,

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Ma Lys demanda Lucifer

\- Je vais aller faire du thé répondit Maryse en évitant la question

\- Pour te dire papa que je sais ce que c'est qu'un orgasme grâce à Magnus et ne le tues pas car c'est moi qui lui ai demandé souligna Alec

Pour la première fois de leur vie et peut-être la dernière fois qu'Isabelle et Jace virent un démon supérieur pleurnicher par terre sur le fait que son fils n'est plus innocent et connaissait le sexe, Lucifer était en train de se rouler par terre avant de rester immobile par terre. Alec filma le tout et l'envoya à Mazekeen, il sourit en recevant le texto.

\- Maze est très contente et elle est en train de se foutre de ta gueule papa nargua Alec

Lucifer resta toujours immobile ce qui inquiéta l'entourage à part Alec, Maryse revient avec le thé et vit l'homme qui l'aime par terre immobile et le laissa par terre.

\- C'est normal qu'il reste comme ça demanda Magnus inquiet pour son beau-père

\- Ouais, la dernière fois il rester à peu prés un demi siècle ainsi juste après lui avoir dit que je sortais avec toi répondit Alec

Un quart d'heure plus tard Robert rentra de sa réunion avec Jia et Imogène et trouva Lucifer par terre immobile alors que les autres discutaient sans faire attention à lui, il pointa le roi des enfers. Maryse lui fit un geste de ne pas faire attention à lui, Alec ayant marre de son père biologique se leva et s'approcha de lui en lui tapotant de son épaule.

\- Tu vas rester encore comme ça demanda Alec

Lucifer ne répondit pas quand son fils s'irrita avant de d'avoir une idée,

\- Si tu ne te lève pas immédiatement, je dirai à maman ce que tu fais avec sa photo tu sais la photo où elle est…commença Alec

\- C'est bon, c'est bon j'arrête grommela Lucifer

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de photo interrogea Maryse

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le calme avant la tempête et la disparition d'Alec. Bisous glacées. **


	19. Chapter 18

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta : Lucifer est très drôle en mode papa-poule et tu vas comprendre l'origine de la disparition d'Alec **

**Maia0067: Maryse en reine des enfers reviens dans le chapitre avec plus classe, **

**Alec Barton: L'histoire de la photo dans le chapitre que tu aurais dans ta réponse et aussi moment chaud entre nos deux chouchous " grognement de Satan" Ouais on le sais on est maudits et blablabla XD**

**Lavigne 126: L'une de tes idées sera à l'honneur dans ce chapitre, **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 18, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 18**_

Alec était en train de crier de plaisir sous la caresse buccale de son amant, il se mit à jouir dans sa bouche et Magnus avala sans laisser une goutte. Le sorcier se redressa et l'embrassa langoureusement en le faisait goûter lui-même, le noiraud rendit la pareille à son amant en lui faisant une fellation. L'immortel éjacula à son tour dans la bouche du chasseur en grognant de plaisir, Alec se lécha ses lèvres et embrassa Magnus de nouveau. Ils passèrent encore un moment à se faire des caresses intimes avant de s'endormir dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, le lendemain Alec se réveilla et voulut se blottir dans la chaleur de Magnus et ne ressentit que la place tiède de Magnus. Il se leva en s'étirant, il sortit du lit et suivit l'odeur du petit déjeuner ce qui le fit sourire. L'asiatique faisait apparaître toute la nourriture pour son petit ami, il se retourna en le voyant debout. Alec se fit capturer par les lèvres de Magnus, ils prirent le petit déjeuner ensemble avant de se séparer pour faire leur journée malgré que le sorcier voulait que son petit ami passe la journée avec lui. Alec voulait lui aussi passer la journée avec Magnus mais il savait que son cher parabataï ne le laisserait pas tranquille en les interrompant toutes les dix minutes, la tentation de le transformer en canard lui pendait au nez. L'héritier des enfers alla à l'institut, les chasseurs levaient la tête pour le voir sortir du portail qu'il avait fait pour venir. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de sa mère et entra sans frapper, Maryse le fusilla du regard mais il s'en moqua avec son sourire. Pour le punir elle lui rappela la réunion du monde obscur ce qui le fit soupirer en boudant, il décida d'aller passer un peu dans chaque lieu pour prévenir de la prochaine réunion. Kurama qui était sur l'épaule d'Alec l'ayant accompagné sauta sur le bureau de Maryse pour se blottir sur son épaule, elle le gratta derrière l'oreille ce qui le fit aboyer de joie. Alec ressortit en boudant, il alla rejoindre sa fratrie et Izzy en train de s'entraîner avec Clary au bâton. Ça faisait trois semaines que Lucifer avait rendu visite à son amante et à son fils, il avait accepté malgré lui Magnus dans la vie de son fils même si il continuait de le fusiller du regard et de l'insulter dans plusieurs langues. Il avait même insulté le père de Magnus en citant qu'il était un connard qui n'était pas fichu de garder sa braguette fermée, Mazekeen par la suite c'était foutu de sa gueule à cause de sa crise papa-poule. Entre-temps la folie avait atteint Valentin, il était devenu une autre personne. Il traitait durement ses subordonnés en les blessant pour les entraîner à devenir meilleur Shadowhunter, le chef du cercle s'injectait de plus en plus de produit à l'intérieur de lui. Certains de ses hommes le quittaient rapidement pour se rendre ne pouvant plus le supporter, ils racontaient tout ce qu'il fallait savoir à l'inquisitrice qui les jugeait. Clary venait de donner un coup de bâton à Isabelle qui l'esquiva rapidement,

\- Tu apprends vite à ce que je vois remarqua Isabelle

\- Jace me donne des conseils sourit Clary

\- Une histoire de cul déduisit Alec avec un petit sourire

Les filles se tournaient vers lui, Clary rougit devant la déduction d'Alec ce qui fit pouffer Izzy légèrement. Il mit la main dans sa poche,

\- Tu es arrivé plus tôt aujourd'hui conclu Isabelle

\- Magnus avait des clients aujourd'hui et il m'a fait le petit déjeuner répondit Alec

Elle fit un petit sourire malicieux, Alec lui tapa sur la tête en souriant sournoisement.

\- Si tu es sage, je te raconterai mon histoire de cul décréta Alec

\- Mais je suis toujours sage se renfrogna Isabelle

\- Pour moi tu ne l'es pas ricana Alec

\- D'ailleurs tu vas où comme ça interrogea Clary

\- Je vais aller faire un tour auprès des représentants du monde obscur pour les inviter à une réunion obscure répondit Alec

\- Tu vas jouer ton rôle d'ambassadeur sourit Isabelle de fierté

\- Ouais même si je suis contre à ça bouda Alec

Les filles rigolaient malgré lui, il sortit de la salle d'entraînement avant de revenir sur ses pas.

\- Où est Jace ? Je sais qu'il est dans l'institut mais où questionna Alec

\- Il est dans la bibliothèque en train de jouer du piano répondit Clary

Il lui fit un geste de remerciement avant de passer dans un portail pour aller en premier à l'hôtel Dumort, Raphaël vint l'accueillir en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Comment vas-tu demanda Raphaël

\- Je vais très bien, je suis venu pour t'inviter pour la réunion soupira Alec discrètement

\- Ton rôle d'ambassadeur conclu Raphaël

\- C'est un coup foiré que grand-mère Herondale a fait contre moi râla Alec en faisant la moue

Le chef des vampires rigola à la moue de son ami, ils discutaient avant de partir. Le noiraud se dirigea vers le restaurant de Luke, il entra dans le restaurant et beaucoup le regardaient avec un air menaçant. Alec roula des yeux en les voyant ainsi, Maia vint l'accueillir en aboyant contre eux pour les faire arrêter.

\- Tiens n'est ce pas ma petite louve que j'aime gloussa Alec

\- Mon petit Shadowhunter préféré nargua Maia

\- Où est Luke ? J'ai besoin de lui pour discuter sur la réunion où il est invité avertis Alec

\- Il est derrière si tu le cherches prévient Maia

Alec l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir discuter avec Luke au sujet de la réunion du monde obscur où il réunissait tous les représentants des différentes communautés, il rendit visite à la reine des fées qui répondit présente à l'invitation. A la fin il se dirigea vers le loft de son petit ami, Magnus était en train de s'entraîner à la magie étant torse nu. Le chasseur mata le corps de son petit ami sans honte, le sorcier s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui avec le sourire. Son petit ami invoqua un billet de vingt dollars et l'agita devant l'immortel,

\- Vingt dollars si tu enlèves ton pantalon proposa Alec d'une voix malicieuse

\- D'accord mais je te préviens que je suis nu si je l'enlève sourit Magnus suggestif

\- Alors cinquante dollars proposa Alec

Magnus l'embrassa en l'agrippant par le cou, le sorcier le fit reculer contre le canapé avant de le pousser pour qu'il s'asseye dans le canapé. Magnus sourit coquin et sauta sur la petit table basse et commença à faire un strip-tease pour son amant qui se lécha ses lèvres. L'asiatique vint bouger ses hanches entre les siennes ce qui le fit rire, Alec fit glisser le billet sur son torse avant de le glisser dans son legging. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément, Magnus l'emmena dans la chambre en le portant. Ils firent des caresses intimes avant de se regarder l'un et l'autre. Le sorcier mit des fraises sur le dos de son amant et se pencha vers lui pour les manger,

\- Une réunion avec les représentants obscurs révéla Magnus

\- Oui, étant ambassadeur je dois faire le lien entre les créatures obscures et l'enclave, même si j'ai envie de dire qu'ils aillent se faire foutre railla Alec

\- Peut-être pour Jia parce qu'elle a encore son mari mais pour grand-mère Herondale ce sera compliqué comme elle est veuve signala Magnus

\- Je pense qu'un vibromasseur à la taille de l'engin de son défunt mari pourra la combler ricana Alec

\- Je vois déjà la tête de ton blondin de frère quand il verra le jouet sexuel dans les mains de sa grand-mère ricana Magnus

Ils éclataient de rire en imaginant la tête de Jace s'ils offraient un vibromasseur pour Imogène, ils s'embrassaient avant de s'endormir dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Pendant ce temps Maryse était dans son bureau en train de ranger les dossiers, elle entendit toquer à la porte ce qui la fit lever la tête pour voir Robert présent dans le bureau.

\- Des nouvelles d'Idris conclu Maryse

\- Oui, en même temps je suis venu passer du temps avec ma famille au lieu de courir un peu partout avec les forces spéciales pour traquer Valentin répondit Robert

\- D'ailleurs du nouveau de ce côté-là questionna Maryse

\- D'après Imogène et Jia, certains anciens membres du cercle qui l'ont trahi récemment avaient avoué que Valentin est devenu dément à ce qui paraît. Je pense que les paroles d'Alec concernant son père lui a fait douter de lui et ça s'est transformer en folie déduisit Robert

Maryse croisa ses mains sous son menton, Robert s'assit en face de sa femme. Il la regarda perdu dans ses pensées, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- J'étais en train de penser concernant la guerre qui se profilait lança Robert

\- A quoi est ce que tu penses demanda Maryse

\- On ne sait pas ce que la guerre nous réserve tout les deux, je peux perdre la vie ou tout les deux ce que l'ange nous réverse à notre avenir glissa Robert

\- Dis-moi franchement tes pensées au lieu de tourner autour du pot interrogea Maryse

\- Je me suis dis que tu peux passer une nuit avec Lucifer, je t'autorise à être intime avec lui car on ne sait pas ce que le destin nous réserve déclara Robert

Maryse était sidérée par la demande de son mari, elle cligna les yeux plusieurs fois en l'observant.

\- Répète-moi ça articula Maryse les yeux écarquillés

\- Je disais que tu peux passer la nuit avec Lucifer, ça ne me gêne pas du tout. Je veux que tu ai une nuit avec lui dans ta vie de femme répéta Robert

Elle ferma les yeux avant de les ouvrir, elle le regarda profondément.

\- Je te remercie de ce que tu me proposes, mais je refuse de cédé à ta requête Robert. Je me suis mariée avec toi, je suis ta femme et la mère de tes enfants et je le resterai jusqu'à ma mort. Je t'aime beaucoup car tu es mon mari, tu m'as toujours soutenu quand j'étais au plus mal et je t'ai soutenu à mon tour. Même si l'envie de faire l'amour encore une fois avec Lucy me manque, je te resterai fidèle jusqu'à la fin. Lucy et moi nous avions convenu que dans cette vie je suis ta femme et à ma mort il viendrait me chercher pour que je sois à lui décréta Maryse en regardant son mari

\- Tu es sûr de ton choix questionna Robert

\- Comme dit Alec, ce sont des histoires de cul rigola Maryse

Ils éclataient de rire aux mots de leur fils, Robert se leva et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement avant de sortir du bureau. Maryse sortit son livre et l'ouvrit pour voir la rose enchanté de Lucifer dans le livre,

\- Mon amour souffla Maryse en le caressant

Elle repensa à la proposition de Robert, la tentation était très forte en voulant être de nouveau dans les bras de Lucifer. Elle ne voulait pas aussi trahir son serment de mariage, de plus Lucifer ne voudra pas la toucher étant la femme d'un autre homme et lui avait promis de la chercher lors de sa mort. Quelques jours plus tard Alec se réveilla en s'étirant avant de voir le visage de son amant endormit, il se leva doucement après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue légèrement. Le noiraud se dirigea vers la cuisine pour faire le petit déjeuner, il commença à faire le petit déjeuner quand des bras vinrent l'encercler et des lèvres attaquaient son cou.

\- Et moi qui croyait que j'allais t'apporter ton petit déjeuner au lit gloussa Alec

\- Ce n'est pas grave, on peut toujours manger dans le lit. En plus je me suis réveillé non seulement par l'odeur du petit déjeuner mais aussi parce que tu n'étais plus dans le lit bouda Magnus

\- Eh bien retournons dans le lit susurra Alec en se tournant

Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement avant de préparer le petit déjeuner, ils discutaient ensemble quand Alec alla se préparer pour partir à l'institut. Le sorcier l'avait raccompagné jusqu'au hall avant de le plaquer contre le mur pour l'embrasser brutalement, le noiraud se frotta à son amant avec envie.

\- A moins que tu veux transformer Jace en canard ce que je ne suis pas contre, mais je dois aller quand même par rapport à maman informa Alec entre chaque baisers

\- Les plus terribles ce sont les belles-mères soupira Magnus en se retirant

\- Je croyais que c'était les beaux-pères nargua Alec

\- C'est vrai que ton père me fout la frousse, maintenant qu'il sait que j'enseigne le sexe à son fils. Même si c'était choquant de voir mon oncle en train de pleurnicher comme un enfant que son fils ne soit plus innocent se rappela Magnus

\- Bof il s'en remettra tu sais ricana Alec

\- D'ailleurs c'était quoi la photo dont tu l'as menacé avec demanda Magnus

\- Ne m'en parles pas quand je pense à cette photo, c'était assez choquant de la voir. La photo c'était une photo de ma mère en Bikini grimaça Alec d'horreur

\- J'ai cru que c'était une photo d'elle nu conclu Magnus

Alec grimaça d'horreur ce qui fit rire son petit ami, ils s'embrassaient encore une fois avant que Alec ne parte pour l'institut. Il arriva par portail et trouva Jace armé en train de regarder la carte de la ville par hologramme,

\- Tu cherches un démon pour passer ta frustration sexuel nargua Alec

\- Qui te dit que je suis frustré interrogea Jace

\- Ça se voit sur ton visage, ça veut dire que Clary et toi vous n'avez pas encore commencé une histoire de cul constata Alec

\- Moi contrairement à toi qui ne pense qu'au corps de Magnus sans cesse, j'attends juste qu'elle soit prête rétorqua Jace

\- Je ne pense pas si souvent à Magnus, tu sais je pense aussi à toi sourit Alec narquoisement

\- Ah bon s'étonna Jace

\- Sur le fait de comment je vais te botter le cul à chaque fois que tu nous interromps quand nous sommes sur le point d'être intime parfois ricana Alec sournoisement

Jace se renfrogna ce qui le fit rire, Alec tapota le dos de son frère avant de se diriger vers le bureau de sa mère. Il entra sans frapper et trouva ses parents dans une position compromettante,

\- Cool, j'ai toujours voulu avoir une autre sœur sourit Alec narquoisement

\- ALEC DEHORS cria Maryse

Il ressortit en ricanant avant d'attendre un moment pour laisser ses parents s'habiller, il rentra avec un sourire malicieux. Kurama sauta comme à son habitude sur le bureau de Maryse pour être sur son épaule,

\- Tu dis un mot, je te donne la raclée de ta vie menaça Maryse

Alec referma la bouche aussi vite avant de faire son rapport à demi concernant son invitation pour les représentants du monde obscurs, le téléphone d'Alec fit un bruit signe qu'il avait un message.

\- Un message de Jace, il m'attend pour aller tuer quelques démons. Je vais devoir y aller déclara Alec

\- Tu peux laisser Kurama avec moi proposa Maryse en caressant la fourrure du renard

\- D'accord, je viendrai le reprendre quand je rentrerai au loft décréta Alec

\- Faites attention à vous pour la chasse avertis Robert

Son fils fit un geste pour le rassurer avant de partir rejoindre son parabataï, après la chasse Alec récupéra son démon-renard et rentra chez son amant. Magnus était assis dans son canapé avec Président Miaou

\- Salut Sexy salua Alec après que Kurama ait sauté pour rejoindre Président Miaou

\- Salut beauté salua Magnus

\- J'ai quelque chose pour Président Miaou gloussa Alec

Le chasseur sortit un gros rat de sa poche, le petit chat s'approcha en reniflant le gros rat avant de le happer pour le manger dans un coin suivit par Kurama.

\- Tu es en train de trop le gâter remarqua Magnus

\- C'est vrai que je les gâte un peu trop nos enfants avec des petits gâteries, en parlant de petit gâteries ça te dirait une proposa Alec en bougeant ses hanches légèrement

\- Je viens d'avoir une idée qui va te réjouit monsieur Lightwood car je vais faire une autre leçon mêlant dîner et sexe sourit Magnus

\- Ce que j'ai hâte Maître Bane sourit Alec

Le sorcier se leva et le prit par la main et l'entraîna dans la cuisine, il claqua les doigts pour faire apparaître une table assez grande pour qu'Alec puisse s'allonger dessus. L'asiatique claqua des doigts et de la nourriture apparut prés d'eux, Magnus fit disparaître les vêtements d'Alec et disposa la nourriture sur lui.

\- Cette leçon comportera sur le sexe et la nourriture, je dispose plusieurs choses sur toi pour ensuite les manger lentement susurra Magnus

\- Oui Maître Bane répondit Alec

Magnus répartit la nourriture sur les zones érogènes d'Alec ce qui le fit frissonner car certaines nourritures étaient froides, l'asiatique prit la bombe de chantilly et la mit sur l'érection d'Alec.

\- Quel plat délicieux que j'ai devant moi, vraiment délicieux que je vais déguster n'est ce pas Monsieur Lightwood susurra Magnus

\- Je suis délicieux et je suis à votre goût Maître Bane, j'ai hâte encore plus sur cette leçon sourit Alec

\- Eh bien je vais commencer tout de suite gloussa Magnus

L'asiatique captura les lèvres de son amant et descendit ses lèvres dans son cou en le marquant, il mordit une partie de sa chair avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Il lécha le contour du pectoral gauche d'Alec avant de manger la fraise qui était sur le téton, il suçota le jus en plus du téton. Alec gémit de plaisir quand Magnus fit un mouvement de main pour l'enchaîner sur la table,

\- Pour t'empêcher de bouger et détruire mon œuvre Monsieur Lightwood, essayez de bouger le moins possible ou vous aurez une punition menaça Magnus d'une voix rauque

\- Oui Maître Bane répondit Alec sous le plaisir

Magnus reprit son exploration et passa à l'autre téton qui avait l'autre fraise, il la mangea avant de suçoter le jus sur le téton. Il passa la langue sur le jus de raisins qui collait à sa peau après l'avoir fait manger, il arriva vers l'érection d'Alec qui était recouvert de chantilly. Magnus passa son doigt sur le gland pour prendre la chantilly pour le mettre dans sa bouche,

\- Vous avez un excellent goût monsieur Lightwood sourit Magnus

\- Je vous remercie…ah…maître Bane...hum gémit Alec

Son amant l'avait pris en bouche en léchant toute la chantilly avec la langue, Magnus retira toute la chantilly sur le gland d'Alec tout en jouant avec ses testicules ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Il embrassa les testicules,

\- Je vais vous faire passer sur un autre sujet de cours, veuillez vous retourner sur le ventre Monsieur Lightwood décréta Magnus

\- Pourquoi faire Maître Bane interrogea Alec en se retournant

\- Vous allez comprendre ne vous en faîtes pas sourit Magnus perversement

Alec frémit de plaisir en exposant ses fesses devant son amant, ce dernier prit la bombe de chantilly et fit un chemin de sa nuque jusqu'à ses fesses. Il se pencha et lécha toute la chantilly jusqu'à ses fesses, il écarta les globes de chairs pour voir son intimité. Il commença à glisser sa langue dessus, Alec écarquilla les yeux sous le plaisir soudain et se mit à se tortiller en plaquant ses fesses encore plus contre le visage de Magnus. L'asiatique grogna et empêcha son amant de bouger,

\- Vous aurez une punition de trente fessées monsieur Lightwood, je vous ai dis d'arrêter de bouger gronda Magnus

Le noiraud frémit encore plus sous le grondement de son amant, ce dernier se remit à glisser sa langue dans l'intimité de son amant. Il l'inséra à l'intérieur du chasseur ce qui le fit hurler de plaisir, Magnus continua avant de mettre son doigt à l'intérieur de lui.

\- En mettant ma langue à l'intérieur de vous, j'ai lubrifié votre joli petit trou. Etes-vous satisfait de cette leçon et avez-vous compris ou voulez-vous que je vous explique encore une fois le sujet demanda Magnus en rajoutant deux doigts en lui

Alec ne put parler tellement qu'il était sous le coup du plaisir, Magnus continua avant de le faire se retourner pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Il lui suçota sa langue et l'embrassa de nouveau dans son cou, le noiraud cria de plus en plus aigu sous les doigtés de son amant. Magnus frôla sa prostate, il gloussa et la griffa ce qui fit jouir Alec. L'asiatique commença à lécher le sperme sur son ventre en ronronnant,

\- Que comporte la leçon d'aujourd'hui monsieur Lightwood interrogea Magnus

\- Sur la nourriture et le sexe répondit Alec

\- Vous méritez des points supplément sur votre note finale pour l'examen déclara Magnus

\- Puis-je faire une révision maître Bane demanda Alec en sentant la dureté de son amant

\- Comme vous voulez monsieur Lightwood répondit Magnus avec un petit sourire en coin

Alec défit le pantalon de son amant et prit l'érection en bouche, il la suçota avant de la prendre en bouche ce qui le fit râler de plaisir. Magnus passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se tendre pour se déverser dans la bouche d'Alec,

\- Vous aurez quelques points bonus sur l'examen final avec votre excellente révision bien passons à votre punition déclara Magnus

\- Je suis prêt Maître Bane accepta Alec en s'allongeant sur ses genoux

Magnus commença à le fesser ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir et de douleur, il fut rapidement dur avant de jouir à la moitié de la fessée. Les fesses d'Alec étaient rouges ce qui contenta le noiraud,

\- Tu veux que je guérisse tes fesses proposa Magnus

\- J'aime la douleur surtout quand ça vient de toi, je me souviendrais de cette punition gloussa Alec en l'attirant vers lui

Magnus ricana et l'embrassa longuement, ils allèrent prendre un bain ensemble avant de s'écrouler dans leur chambre. Quelques jours plus tard Alec monta sur le toit, il respira avant de sentir une présence derrière son dos.

\- Maze, qu'est ce qu'il y a questionna Alec

\- Lucifer m'envoie pour te préparer pour la guerre, alors je t'emmène avec moi déclara Mazekeen

Alec claqua des doigts et envoya des messages de feu pour sa famille,

\- Je passe dire au revoir à Magnus avant de venir avec toi signala Alec

\- Fais vite s'empressa Mazekeen

Le noiraud alla dans le loft de son amant, il lui expliqua la situation avant de partir en lui promettant de revenir pour la guerre. Jace et Isabelle avec Max débarquaient dans le bureau de leur mère

\- Maman commença Isabelle

\- Je sais pour Alec, malheureusement je ne peux rien faire comme c'est un ordre de son père déclara Maryse

\- Mais il ne sera de retour que le jour de la guerre contre Valentin conclu Jace

\- Oui, Lucy veut qu'il se prépare pour la guerre. Donc il va revenir pour la guerre rassura Maryse

La fratrie était inquiet pour leur frère, Isabelle alla discrètement vers le loft de Magnus. Le sorcier l'accueillit,

\- Si tu veux me dire pour ton frère, je suis au courant sur le sujet. Il est venu me le dire en face en promettant de revenir révéla Magnus

\- Eh par hasard tu ne sais pas si il va repartir en enfer ou il va rester sur terre pour s'entraîner demanda Isabelle

Magnus secoua la tête de dénégation, quelques jours plus tard ils étaient rassemblés dans la salle des accords à se préparer pour la guerre depuis que des éclaireurs avaient avertis que la troupe de Valentin se dirigeait vers eux. Jia vient voir Maryse qui était avec Jace et Isabelle,

\- Maryse, je ne vois pas Alec. Où est ce qu'il est questionna Jia

\- Je ne sais pas Jia, il est partit en nous disant qu'il revenait pour la guerre répondit Maryse

\- Aussi Maryse, je comprends que je te donne beaucoup mais tu pourrais motiver tout le monde pour les rassurer pour Alec proposa Jia

Maryse hocha la tête et fit face à tout le monde, elle prit une grand inspiration. Tous se turent en voyant la matriarche sur l'estrade,

\- VALENTIN EST A NOTRE PORTE EN CE MOMENT MÊME, JE SAIS QUE VOUS AVEZ PEUR CHACUN D'ENTRE VOUS PEUR DE PERDRE LA VIE. MAIS VOTRE MORT NE SERA PAS EN VAIN CAR VOUS ALLEZ PROUVER A VALENTIN QUE VOUS VALEZ MIEUX QUE LUI, OUI JE SUIS MIEUX QUE LUI CAR JE SUIS AMOUREUSE D'UN DEMON SUPERIEUR ET J'AI EU UN ENFANT AVEC LUI. J'AIME MON FILS MALGRE QU'IL AIT DU SANG DE DEMON DANS LES VEINES, IL EST ALEXANDER GEDEON LIGHTWOOD. MÊME SI IL EST PAS LA EN CE MOMENT, JE SAIS QU'IL VOUS ENCOURAGERA DE VOUS BATTRE ENSEMBLE COMME UN SEUL PEUPLE UNIS. ALORS SOYONS UN SEUL PEUPLE déclara Maryse

\- UN SEUL PEUPLE, criaient tous

Tous allèrent sur la plaine pour affronter Valentin et son armée,

\- Vous allez tous mourir déclara Valentin

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le massacre sanglant d'Alec et la mort de Valentin. Bisous glacées. **


	20. Chapter 19

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review, n'oublie pas de voter la fics que tu veux pour l'os que je ferai pour noël **

**Maia 0067: Allez le retour d'Alec dans ce chapitre et un carnage sanglant dont je déconseille de manger en le lisant. N'oublie pas de voter quel fics veux-tu que je fasse un os parmi les fics que j'ai terminé **

**LolliOta: Le retour d'Alec Badass dans ce chapitre attention c'est gore avec Alec, n'oublie pas de voter sur la fics que tu veux que je fasse un os pour Noël**

**Alec Barton: " Alec se lamenta sur l'étoile alors qu'Hachi était en train de siroter un thé façon japonaise" Pourauqoi est ce que t vas te lamenter car on aura de nouveau notre étoile de Noël car demain ce sera le Lemon XD N'oublie pas de voter pour que je fasse pour Noël **

**Lavigne 126: Ne t'en fais pas pour les deux au vu que je vais mettre à la fin leur couple officiel allez le retour d'Alec dansc e chapitre et aussi demain le Lemon avec l'une de tes idées en vedette. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa ! N'oubliez pas de voter la fics que vous voulez que je fasse en tant qu'Os et je rappelle ce sont des fics que j'ai terminé à part ceux qui sont des histoires basés sur un mangas ou un film ! **

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 19, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 19**_

Magnus envoya sa magie pour protéger Isabelle qui poignarda un chasseur, elle le remercia à demi avant de s'élancer de nouveau dans la bataille. Elle empala bon nombres de chasseurs membres du cercle, le sorcier envoya des boules de feu pour les tuer. Un chasseur se faufila derrière avant qu'il ne puisse réagir l'homme tomba par terre mort, Jace était derrière ayant protégé le sorcier. Le blond hocha la tête à son encontre avant de continuer à se battre, ils se protégeaient mutuellement entre eux. Simon vint leur donner un coup de main en utilisant une épée séraphique ayant fait une rune d'alliance avec Isabelle, elle avait hérité de la vitesse de Simon et usait de ce pouvoir en ravageant parmi le camp adverse. Le camp de Valentin gagnait de plus en plus du terrain au grand dam du camp obscur, ils essayaient de reprendre le dessus. Le seul avantage qu'ils avaient était la rune d'alliance ce qui leur permit de les faire reculer un peu, Clary usait de sa capacité aussi pour les repousser tous. Jace et la rousse cherchaient Valentin en se frayant un chemin parmi les hommes de ce dernier, Magnus et les deux autres les aidaient à se frayait un chemin pour stopper Valentin. Jocelyn les rejoint en barrant leur route, elle refusait que sa fille aille affronter son géniteur. Luke arriva et la convainquit de les laissait partir afin de stopper le chef du cercle, le couple partit tout en combattant leur ennemis. Magnus envoya des boules de feu, il commençait à manquer de magie. Il invoqua un arc et des flèches, Isabelle était surprise de voir le sorcier pratiquer l'arme de prédilection de son frère, il visa plusieurs chasseurs en protégeant les deux autres. Maryse et Robert vinrent les rejoindre en tant que renfort, ils remarquèrent l'absence de Jace et de Clary avant que Isabelle ne les avertis qu'ils étaient en route pour stopper Valentin pour invoquer l'ange Raziel. Maryse sauta pour transpercer le corps d'un ennemi, elle sourit à sa fille qui était admirative devant sa mère. Ils décidèrent d'aller aider Jia et Imogène, Isabelle et les deux hommes se frayaient un chemin aussi parmi le camp adversaire.

\- Il faut que nous rejoignions Jace et Clary pour les aider décréta Isabelle

\- Je ne crois pas qu'ils auraient besoin d'aide pour battre Valentin répondit Magnus

\- Je te rappelle qu'il peut être manipulateur informa Isabelle

\- Ça je le sais, mais tu oublies toi aussi que ton blondie est très fort rassura Magnus

\- Mais pas Clary, elle est encore un peu inexpérimentée prévient Simon

\- Eh bien nous allons les rejoindre pour les aider déclara Magnus ayant peur pour Clary

Ils se dirigeaient vers le lac Lynn, au même moment Jace et Clary atteignaient le lac Lynn en premier. Ils cherchaient Valentin avant de se cacher pour l'attendre, celui-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard en tenant la coupe et l'épée mortelle. Il commença à faire le rituel en dessinant le pentagramme, un poignard l'en empêcha en le faisant reculer. Il leva les yeux furieux et vit sa fille et son fils adoptif.

\- Bonjour papa ironisa Clary

\- A force de fréquenter Alec, tu as pris son ironie gloussa Jace

\- Faut dire que je suis plus polie contrairement à lui sourit Clary

\- Ça va je vous dérange pas et comment vous êtes arrivé ici aussi vite interrogea Valentin

\- Nous nous sommes entraînés avec une personne qui était très rapide dans ses mouvements répondit Jace avec un sourire narquois

Valentin serra l'épée mortelle dans sa main sous la fureur, il commença à faire un sourire sombre.

\- Bien joué mon fils, je suis tellement fier de toi. Tu as bien prouvé que tu es un bon fils, rejoins-moi Jace avec Clary. Nous dominerons le monde obscur ensemble après s'être débarrassé de tous les démons qui pullulent sur la terre proposa Valentin

\- Premièrement je ne suis pas intéressé deuxièmement je ne suis pas ton fils. Je suis le fils de Stephen et de Céline Herondale que tu as assassiné lâchement cracha Jace

\- Tes parents ? C'est grâce à moi que ton père s'est marié avec ta mère. Sans moi tu ne serais pas ici rétorqua Valentin

\- Sans toi dans ce monde ils auraient été vivants. Mon père aurait été heureux avec sa première femme, celle tu l'as obligé à quitter pour ma mère accusa Jace

Clary fusilla son géniteur et s'avança légèrement pour cracher sa haine aussi,

\- A cause de toi, je n'ai jamais eu la chance de grandir avec mon grand frère. Tu l'as manipulé avant de le laisser lâchement comme un vulgaire objet ainsi que ma mère. Tu as assassiné mes grands-parents maternel, fort heureusement que mes grands-parents paternels sont mort. Je crois qu'ils auraient eu honte de voir leur fils ainsi cracha Clary dédain

Valentin siffla de colère en regardant sa fille, il attaqua Clary qui riposta en le repoussant. Jace vint l'aider en combattant Valentin, le vieil homme commença légèrement à être en difficulté. La rousse au même moment en profita pour changer le nom de Valentin durant le processus du rituel pour invoquer l'ange Raziel, elle observa le combat entre Valentin et Jace. Elle dessina une rune dans le creux de sa paume avant de la lancer sur son géniteur, Valentin fut happer dans l'attaque par la rune de Clary. Il se releva avec difficulté, il était furieux de voir la capacité de création de sa fille.

\- Regarde les résultats de ton expérience que tu as créé papa ironisa Clary

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle le retour du bâton, ou on récolte ce qu'on a semé n'est ce pas renchérit Jace avec un sourire moqueur

Valentin s'élançait de nouveau sur Jace qui l'attendait, ils combattaient encore une fois. Entre-temps Maryse se démenait avec son adversaire quand une boule de feu vint l'aider, elle leva la tête pour voir Magnus la main tendu avec les yeux de chats brillants. Magnus s'avança vers elle et soigna quelques blessures qu'elle s'était fait,

\- Ce sera bon Magnus, il faut que tu gardes ta magie pour les combats à venir car tu seras en difficulté, en plus tu es le seul qui a refuser d'avoir de partenaire rappela Maryse

\- Seul Alexander est mon véritable partenaire et je ne veux pas d'autre que lui déclara Magnus

\- Je te comprends sourit Maryse

Trois chasseurs leur tomba dessus, Magnus se débarrassa de l'un des trois et Maryse l'autre. Il prit sa belle-mère dans ses bras et utilisa sa jambe pour donner un coup de pied dans la tête du dernier chasseur, le chasseur fonça sur eux avant de se faire repousser par la magie de Magnus. Maryse profita de la situation pour le tuer en le transperçant avec son épée séraphique,

\- Il faut élargir le terrain si nous avons une chance de gagner la bataille décréta Maryse

\- D'accord, je vais rejoindre Isabelle pour voir si tout va bien de son côté avant d'aller voir du côté de blondie et de Biscuit proposa Magnus

\- Fais attention à toi conseilla Maryse

\- A vous aussi répondit Magnus

Elle sourit avant de rejoindre son partenaire, Magnus se dirigea vers le lieu où se trouvait Isabelle. Il trouva Catarina en train de soigner une blessure assez profonde d'Isabelle,

\- Isabelle, Catarina. Est-ce que tout va bien questionna Magnus inquiet

\- Tout va bien pour le moment, j'ai été distraite par un chasseur et je n'ai pas vu un autre sur le côté ce qui m'a valu cette coupure rassura Isabelle

\- Où est Sheldon questionna Magnus

\- Il est partit monter la garde pour empêcher les membres du cercle d'intervenir pendant que je soignais Isabelle répondit Catarina

\- D'accord, as-tu eu des nouvelles des autres interrogea Magnus

\- Je sais que Raphaël est en train de mener la bataille avec son clan avec celle du peuple féerique, Luke est toujours avec Jocelyn répondit Catarina

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

\- As-tu eu des nouvelles de Jace et de Clary demanda Isabelle

\- Je ne sais pas pour eux, j'étais en train aider ta mère répondit Magnus

Isabelle hocha la tête, le sorcier l'aida à se relever avant de se jeter de nouveau dans la bataille. L'immortel commença à être épuisé de sa magie, il pria de tout son cœur que la bataille se termine rapidement.

\- Il faut que Valentin meure rapidement car je vais être épuisé de ma magie très bientôt signala Magnus

\- De plus tu es le seul n'ayant pas eu de partenaire pour la rune d'alliance commenta Catarina

Son ami ne répondit pas sur sa motivation d'avoir refusé beaucoup de personne qui voulait faire la rune d'alliance avec lui, Catarina ne lui posa pas de question car elle savait ce qu'il était en train de penser en ce moment même. Ils combattaient toujours, pendant ce temps Valentin repoussa Jace d'un coup de pied ce qui le fit reculer. Il se mit à sourire machiavéliquement et fit une rune dans le vide, la rune s'évanouit ce qui le fit rire en regardant ses enfants.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait interrogea Clary

\- Mais tu vas comprendre dans quelques minutes ma chère Clarissa ricana Valentin dément

Un pentagramme s'illumina dans le ciel ainsi que sur terre, des démons sortirent des deux pentagrammes. Jace les vits avec Clary ils furent rapidement inquiets pour leur camp,

\- Maintenant ma victoire sera totale à présent, vous allez tous mourir et je prendrai le pouvoir sur l'enclave pour ainsi créer une nouvelle race de Shadowhunter et me débarrasser à jamais des démons qui pullulent sur terre à l'extermination totale tels est la mission que l'ange Raziel nous a attribué déclara Valentin

\- L'ange Raziel n'a jamais ordonné de détruire les créatures obscures, tu dis ça pour te cacher du fait que tu jalousais le pouvoir de créatures obscures. Sinon pourquoi est ce que tu t'injectais leur sang dans tes veines, tu voulais créer une arme parfaite pour détruire le monde obscur mais sans eux les chasseurs d'ombres courent à leurs fins contesta Clary

\- Ton grand-père fut assassiné par un loup-garou et tu penses que c'est une raison suffisante Clarissa, pour moi ils sont des démons point barre. Tu comprendras ma vision avec le temps décréta Valentin en fonçant sur elle

Jace passa devant Valentin pour l'empêcher de s'en prendre à Clary, ils combattirent de nouveau. Les sorcier essayaient de leurs côtés de sceller les deux failles pour empêcher les démons de s'échapper, malheureusement beaucoup furent rapidement à court de magie. Jia observa les multitudes de démon qui envahissait Idris, les tours se mirent en fonction et tira sur eux ce qui en élimina une partie

\- Que l'ange Raziel nous vienne en aide pria Jia

\- ATTENTION cria Robert en courant vers elle

Il la plaqua par terre pour la protéger d'une boule de feu d'un démon, une lance de fée vint les protéger tout les deux. Le patriarche Lightwood remercia une fée qui les avait sauvés,

\- Il faut faire quelque chose avant que ça ne dégénère déclara la fée

A peine ses mots sortit de sa bouche les nuages se rassemblaient pour former un orage avec des éclairs, les deux pentagrammes se brisaient par des éclairs. Une tempête se mit à souffler violemment ce qui fit inquiéter tout le monde,

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe s'écria Isabelle en voyant la tempête

L'un des éclairs foudroya par terre en déclenchant un incendie, le feu se mit à tournoyer comme une tornade quand le feu prit la forme géante d'un renard de la taille d'un immeuble. Le renard se mit à rugir dans les plaines en révélant un renard à neuf queues,

\- Kurama reconnu Maryse en souriant

L'orage grondait en même temps que Kurama rugissait, un éclair foudroya sur la tête du renard. Tous virent deux présence sur le sommet, Magnus plissa les yeux avant de sourire ayant reconnu les deux personnes. Un chasseur était sur le point de se faufiler derrière Maryse quand il se mit à aplatir par terre le crâne éclaté sur le sol, elle se tourna en voyant Mazekeen

\- Désolé pour le retard qu'on a eu s'excusa Mazekeen

\- Vous arrivez au bon moment remercia Maryse

\- OH LA HAUT TU AS L'INTENTION DE RESTER OU TU FAIS TON CARNAGE hurla Mazekeen en regardant Kurama

Maryse comprit que Alec était sur la tête de Kurama qui commençait à ravager la plaine en écrasant les démons sous ses pattes, Magnus était en train d'envoyer des boules de feu quand il fut à court de magie. Un démon était sur le point de lui donner un coup, il ferma les yeux avant de sentir quelque chose de doux. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir une ombre, il sourit en reconnaissant son amant. Alec lui jetait un regard en coin avec un sourire pervers,

\- Salut Sexy salua Alec

\- Ça fait un moment que je t'attendais signala Magnus

\- La route était un enfer répondit Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Le noiraud se retourna vers son amant, le chasseur le prit par le col de sa chemise pour l'embrasser bestialement.

\- Vraiment content de te revoir sourit Magnus

\- Je te laisse te reposer sur Kurama, je vais aller faire un petit massacre sourit Alec

\- J'ai envie de le voir ton carnage, d'après Jace ce sera sanglant gloussa Magnus

\- D'accord, Kurama rapetisse-toi légèrement ordonna Alec

Kurama se rapetisse en prenant sa forme de la taille d'un camion, Alec embrassa son amant encore une fois avant de sauter sur le sol. Isabelle vit son frère aîné apparaître devant elle,

\- Alec c'est toi demanda Isabelle

Alec se tourna vers elle en lui faisant un sourire en coin, son apparence avait énormément changé. Il était habillé d'une mince veste qui montrait son torse nu avec un pantalon en cuir taille basse avec des chaînes comme des décorations, ses cheveux étaient un peu plus long. Il avait des piercings sur toute l'arcade de ses oreilles et de même sur son visage il avait deux piercings sur ses arcades sourcilières, sa lèvre inférieur était percé avec une chaîne relié à une boucle d'oreille. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en faisant un regard presque malicieux,

\- Désolé pour le retard mais la route était un putain d'enfer, mais je suis là maintenant déclara Alec

Il claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître deux Katana, il fit un geste aux chasseurs du cercle de venir. Les chasseurs ennemis se jetaient sur lui, Alec les transperça avant de reculer avant de couper un autre en deux d'où ses entrailles se vidaient sur le sol. Le noiraud commença à bouger ses hanches doucement sous la musique imaginaire, il empala son épée dans la bouche d'un chasseur.

\- Attention je sens que ça vient ricana Alec sadiquement

Il lui fendit le crâne, il fit une genre d'estrade assez haute sur les plaines où il monta dessus pour faire sa danse vulgaire. Les chasseurs ennemis affluaient vers lui, le fils de Lucifer dansa vulgairement sous les regards des autres de l'enclave. Mazekeen le rejoint avec ses armes, elle sifflota vers eux.

\- Dîtes ce n'est pas bien de m'oublier ainsi se moqua Mazekeen

Elle se jeta sur eux en les faisant hurler de douleur en brisant des os, elle se mit à côté d'Alec en se joignant dans sa danse. Les deux dansaient tout en massacrant leurs adversaires, Alec se mit à s'agenouiller en bougeant ses hanches indécemment. Il changea d'armes en prenant des Shuriken et il les lança, certains allèrent se figer dans la gorge de ses adversaires. Il invoqua une lance, il la fit tourner dans ses mains avant de l'utiliser comme barre de strip-tease. Il empala un chasseur en souriant sadiquement, il reprit ses Katana pour faire encore plus de carnages. Le visage d'Alec était maculé de sang de ses ennemis, il décapita ses ennemis. Les chasseurs commençaient à avoir peur de Mazekeen et d'Alec qui faisaient un massacre sanglant en dansant comme si de rien n'était,

\- Ce sont des démons s'écria un membre du cercle

\- Nuance je suis un demi démon ricana Alec sournoisement

Alec le coupa en deux sur la hauteur en dansant, il se lécha ses lèvres. Mazekeen trancha les bras ou autre membres de ses adversaires, elle s'attaqua aux démons qui essayaient de s'en prendre à elle. Les chasseurs reculaient de peur de voir les deux faires une danse macabre littéralement, Jia et les autres étaient horrifié et abasourdit par Alec et Mazekeen. Magnus était excité de voir son amant en train de danser vulgairement tout en faisant un carnage autour de lui, Maryse était tétanisée en voyant le carnage de son fils.

\- C'est Alec ça demanda Maryse

\- Oui, maman, il est toujours comme ça quand il combat répondit Isabelle

Pendant ce temps Valentin et le couple avaient vu l'apparition de Kurama, Jace toucha la rune de parabataï en souriant.

\- Alec est de retour déclara Jace

\- C'est super se réjouit Clary

\- Ton démon de frère va se faire tuer quand j'aurai finis d'invoquer l'ange Raziel déclara Valentin

\- Alec n'est pas un simple sorcier comme tu peux le prétendre, il est le fils de Lucifer. Le roi des enfers, l'archange de lumière proche de Dieu avant d'être expédier en enfer révéla Jace avec fierté

Le vieil homme donna un coup d'épée à Jace qui riposta, le blond le repoussa quand son père adoptif en profita de la situation pour le poignarder.

\- JACE cria Clary

Valentin retira son épée de Jace, il le laissa et prit la coupe et l'épée pour faire le rituel. Clary se mit à prendre Jace dans ses bras en le soignant, elle passa sa stèle sur sa rune de guérison pour le soigner

\- Je t'en prie, reste en vie. Je vais te soigner rassura Clary les larmes aux yeux

Jace lui caressa le visage, il lui sourit ce qui la fit pleurer.

\- Je t'aime Clary avoua Jace avant de rendre son dernier souffle

\- NON JACE, je t'en prie ne me laisse pas pleura Clary

Au même moment Alec ressentit la mort de Jace, il plaça sa main sur sa rune.

\- JACE, KURAMA cria Alec

Le démon-renard s'approcha de son maître et lui permit de monter sur son dos, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où était Jace.

\- ALEC ATTENDS s'écria Maryse ne comprenant pas la situation

Clary était en train de pleurer sur le corps de Jace, Valentin jeta la coupe mortelle et l'épée avant d'invoquer l'ange Raziel.

\- Je t'aime Jace pleura Clary

Elle se leva pour aller affronter Valentin, il l'emprisonna dans une rune de silence et de blocage. L'ange Raziel apparut devant eux,

_\- QUI OSE M'INVOQUER _demanda Raziel

\- Moi Valentin Morgenstern, j'ai rassemblé les instruments pour que tu m'accordes mon vœux, la mission que tu nous avais confié à été bafoué car maintenant des démons pullulent sur cette terre décréta Valentin

_\- Les démons et les créatures obscurs sont différents, les créatures obscures ont une âme et des sentiments alors que les démons n'ont pas_, compara Raziel

\- Je veux les éradiquer malgré tout, j'ai tout sacrifié pour ce vœu, ma femme, mes enfants pour ce vœu déclara Valentin

_\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé à sacrifier _se moqua Raziel

\- J'ai sacrifié mon fils pour le rituel rien que pour toi répondit Valentin

L'expression de Raziel se fit plus dure devant les mots de Valentin,

_\- Dieu a demandé à Abraham de sacrifier son fils pour tester sa loyauté envers lui, mais toi tu l'as sacrifié sans état d'âme. Tu ne pense__s __qu'à ta renommé et à ta gloire, des sentiments égoïstes et de cupidité. Tes actes parlent d'eux même, tu crois que je n'aurai pas su pour Ithuriel_ fulmina Raziel

Valentin recula d'un pas sous la peur que ses actes fussent révélés par l'ange, il avala sa salive difficilement. Les ailes de l'ange Raziel s'ouvrirent en grand,

\- Comme le veut la tradition, je peux t'obliger à réaliser mon souhait sourit Valentin narquoisement

_\- Tu oses me défier moi alors que tu n'es pas le contractant n'est ce pas Clarissa Morgenstern_ déclara Raziel

\- QUOI ? NON C'EST IMPOSSIBLE hurla Valentin

Raziel souffla sur Clary pour la libérer de ses entraves, Valentin était sur le point de prendre l'épée séraphique pour tuer sa fille. Mais celle-ci réussit à l'assommer avant de se tourner vers l'ange,

_\- Dis-moi ton vœux mais réfléchis bien car je ne suis pas le génie de la lampe_ déclara Raziel

\- Je veux que tu ressuscites Jace supplia Clary

_\- Très bien, je __p__eux le ramener à la vie mais sache que ton choix ne sera pas sans conséquent_ avertis Raziel

L'ange disparu après avoir ramené Jace à la vie, la rousse se jeta à son cou en l'embrassant. Jace put voir l'ange Raziel avant qu'il ne disparaisse,

\- Merci l'ange remercia Clary

Au même moment Valentin se réveilla et réalisa que Clary avait réalisée le vœu auprès de l'ange Raziel,

\- NON, ÇA NE PEUT PAS SE PASSER. J'AI TOUT SACRIFIER POUR CE VŒUX. VOUS ALLEZ ME LE PAYER déclara Valentin fou de rage

Jace essaya de se lever pour le combattre mais il était trop faible du à sa résurrection, la rousse tient sa dague dans sa main au cas où. Le vieil homme était sur le point de l'attaquer quand un Kunaï vint se planter dans sa main, ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Alec debout sur Kurama.

\- Tu m'as oublié petit merdeux décréta Alec

\- Alec, tu es de retour se réjouit Jace en voyant son frère

Alec jeta un coup d'œil vers Jace et le vit vivant, il se tourna vers Valentin. Il sauta et lui fit face, il invoqua un Katana en marchant vers lui.

**\- Sorciers, Loups-garous, Fées, Shadowhunter, Vampires, cinq peuples que tu as tourmentés sans cesse. A partir de maintenant ils seront vengés par ta mort, prépare-toi à crever enfoiré** déclara Alec

\- C'est ce que nous allons voir, ton père démoniaque va pleurer pour ta mort décréta Valentin en tenant son épée séraphique

Le noiraud se jeta sur le chef du cercle qui para difficilement son attaque, il lui donna un coup de genou dans le ventre du vieil homme. Valentin cracha de la salive et du sang,

**\- Ça c'est pour les sorciers** accusa Alec

Il lui donna un coup de poing avec violent ce qui le fit envoyer contre les arbres, le chasseur s'avança avec son arme en main.

**\- Ça c'est pour les Vampires** accusa Alec encore une fois

Valentin cracha du sang et cria de rage avant de courir vers le fils de Lucifer, Alec disparut et réapparut derrière lui en lui coupant un bras.

**\- Ça c'est pour les loups-garous** décréta Alec

Le vieil homme tenait son moignon en main ce qui le fit hurler de douleur, le prince des enfers sourit sadiquement et l'envoya dans les airs. Il sauta et le projeta en lui donnant en coup de coude dans le dos, Valentin tomba violemment au sol en fracassant le sol. Alec revint vers lui en marchant, le chef du cercle se leva et prit son épée pour tenter de battre Alec. Il donna des coups d'épée dont le noiraud esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante, l'archer sourit sinistrement avant de lui donner un coup de genou dans le ventre à nouveau.

**\- Ça c'est pour les fées** accusa Alec

Valentin recula pour tenir son ventre en lâchant son épée, il tomba au sol en essayant de reculer sous la peur. Alec s'approcha en prenant son apparence démoniaque, ses avant-bras se recouvrirent de flammes rouge sang, ses yeux deviennent rouges sang avec un iris fendu noire. Des flammes noires encerclaient sa tête sous forme de couronne, Valentin se releva et se mit à courir de toutes ses forces. Le prince des enfers invoqua un arc noir, il banda son arc avec une flèche de feu.

**\- Ça c'est pour tou**s **les Shadowhunter qui sont morts et des familles qui ont perdu **des** membres de leurs familles par ta faute**, déclara Alec

Le noiraud tira sa flèche, la flèche traversa la plaine et vint se loger dans le ventre de Valentin. Le chef du cercle tomba par terre en crachant du sang, Alec marcha lentement vers lui en traînant son Katana sur le sol. Valentin rampa sur le sol pour essayer de se sauver d'Alec,

**\- Je n'ai pas encore finis avec toi, ne t'ai-je pas dit que j'allais te briser les os un par un** décréta Alec en le prenant par les cheveux

Alec le jeta dans le ciel, il se servait du corps de Valentin comme un sac de boxe étant dans le ciel. Les autres arrivaient pour les rejoindre, Isabelle aida Jace à se relever et regarda Alec dans le ciel en train de torturer Valentin. Le chef du cercle tomba par terre en sang, il ne pouvait plus se battre. Jocelyn voulut arrêter Alec quand Luke l'arrêta en lui faisant non de la tête,

\- Quand on provoque la colère du fils d'un roi des enfers, on s'attends à des répercussions c'est ce qui se passe avec Valentin déclara Luke

Alec fit tournoyer son Katana entre ses mains, il leva la tête pour jeter un regard vers sa mère qui était présente.

**\- Enfin ça c'est pour l'insulte que tu as proféré contre ma mère** déclara Alec

Le noiraud lui décapita la tête avec une telle violence que la tête de Valentin vola sur un bon mètre, le corps tomba au sol.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la demande de Magnus et une nouvelle menace. Bisous glacées. **


	21. Chapter 20

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Pour être coupé en morceaux il l'est alors chapitre surper chaud dans ce chapitre. N'oublie pas de voter la fics que tu veux que je fasse pour Noël **

**LolliOta: Eh bien il y a Dragon, Sans mots, Sirène, le sultan et le voleur, Yuki-Onna, le contrat du démon, Kitsune, Velane, la magie de l'amour, le pacte du sang, l'imprégnation, De l'haine à l'amour, Le secret d'Alec voilà à peu prés **

**Alec Barton: On va avoir notre étoile de Noël dans ce chapitre est super bouillant "Satan enfermé à double tour alors des auras noirs de ses filles s'écoulait sous la porte" Tu ne peux pas nous échapper mouhahahahaha Xd **

**Lavigne 126: L'une de tes idées dans ce chapitre alors je veux des idées le concernant ce qu'il va passer dans ce chapitre XD**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa ! N'oubliez pas de voter la fics que vous voulez pour l'Os de Noël, je rappelle que ce sont des fics que j'ai terminé énumérer si dessous et vous avez la fin de la semaine pour voter !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 20, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 20**_

Alec dormait quand il se réveilla en passant la main sur la place vide de son petit ami, il se leva en mettant juste son pantalon. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour voir Magnus en train de se maquiller, il sourit en le regardant. Magnus leva les yeux en l'observant, il lui sourit et termina son maquillage avant de se lever pour aller l'embrasser. Alec l'attira encore plus vers lui pour l'embrasser, l'asiatique gloussa en sentant la langue percé de son amant. Quel était sa surprise quand il découvrit que son petit ami avait percé sa langue ainsi que ses tétons, ce qui provoquait plus de plaisir chez Alec lors de leurs moments intimes. Ils mangèrent le petit déjeuner, Alec alla se préparer pour partir à l'institut. Il mit ses vêtements habituels ce qui fit baver le sorcier, ce dernier le plaqua contre le mur pour l'embrasser fougueusement avant de le relâcher en lui promettant une soirée coquine. Le noiraud traversa le portail avec Kurama sur l'épaule après l'avoir appelé, il atterrit à l'institut où Jace était devant l'hologramme de la ville pour vérifier s'il y avait une activité démoniaque. Le blond sourit en le voyant, Alec se dirigea vers le bureau de sa mère et ouvrit la porte sans frapper. Maryse leva les yeux en le voyant et roula des yeux à son manque de politesse, le démon-renard sauta de l'épaule de son maître pour aller sur l'épaule de Maryse. La matriarche lui gratta la tête ce qui le fit glapir de plaisir, son fils la salua avant de partir vers la salle des opérations. Jace l'attendait pour aller en mission avec les filles, ils se dirigeaient vers le Bronx pour tuer un nid de démon. Alec massacra la moitié des démons, Mazekeen le rejoignit en le sauvant d'un démon ce qui le fit sourire. Après avoir massacrée tout les démons, la démone repartit mais en restant dans les parages pour le protéger. Ça faisait une semaine que Valentin était mort, après que Alec lui ai décapité la tête la famille vient le serrer dans leurs bras. Isabelle lui gifla l'épaule d'être partit en laissant juste un mot sans d'autre explication, il lui avait sourit narquoisement. Ils se rendirent dans la plaine, Alec jeta la tête de Valentin comme un vulgaire déchet par terre en la lançant devant les hommes de Valentin, en voyant la tête de leur chef mort ils se rendirent pour certains et d'autres prirent la fuite rapidement. Jia déclara la fin de la guerre contre Valentin, ils avaient applaudis et en profitèrent pour prendre leurs proches dans leurs bras. Imogène avait serré son petit-fils dans ses bras ayant peur pour lui, Jace discuta avec Clary en lui promettant de ne rien dire sur sa résurrection auprès de l'ange Raziel. La consule et l'inquisitrice avaient déclaré une semaine de repos pour tout le monde avant de faire une fête de victoire et le rite de deuil pour les chasseurs tombés au combat, la famille Lightwood était rentrés chez eux au manoir et s'écroula chacun de leur côté pour se reposer. Alec s'étira en faisant craquer ses bras,

\- Bon on rentre proposa Alec

\- D'accord, tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient Jace demanda Isabelle

\- Bien sûr que non, allez, on rentre décréta Jace

Ils étaient en marche pour rejoindre l'institut, Isabelle jeta un coup d'œil vers le visage de son frère qui était customisés par les piercings.

\- C'est qui qui t'a fait les piercings demanda Isabelle

\- Je l'ai fait magiquement répondit Alec

\- Qui t'a convenu pour ça questionna Jace

\- Maze, elle avait plusieurs piercing dont je ne dirai pas où mais ce qui m'a donné envie de le faire répondit Alec

\- Tu n'as pas de difficulté pour l'embrasser avec le piercing sur la lèvre demanda Clary curieuse

\- Au contraire il l'adore surtout celui de la langue sourit Alec perverse

\- Je ne veux pas entendre ton histoire de cul avec Magnus brailla Jace en marchant devant

Alec et les filles se mirent à rigoler devant l'air boudeur de Jace, Isabelle agrippa le bras de son frère avec un sourire.

\- Tu peux me raconté s'il te plait questionna Isabelle

\- Eh bien comment dire Magnus et moi, nous faisons juste des branlettes, une pipe et un petit coup de doigté et parfois un petit coup de langue si tu vois ce que je veux dire gloussa Alec

Jace râle encore plus ayant tout entendu , Clary alla réconforter son petit ami malgré le sourire amusé de la rousse. Ils rentraient à l'institut, Alec entra dans le bureau de sa mère sans frapper et celle-ci était en pleine réunion avec un homme habillé d'un costume. Alec s'assit dans le canapé nonchalant tout en mettant ses pieds sur la table basse, sa fratrie regarda Maryse avec le nouveau venu.

\- Eh bien madame Lightwood, je vais vous laissez et vous pouvez réfléchir à ma proposition décréta l'homme

\- Je vous ai déjà dit ma réponse sur ce point répondit Maryse en fronçant les sourcils

\- Je sais que vous ferez le bon choix, pensez juste à l'avenir décréta l'homme en se levant

Il les laissa dans le bureau en s'en allant, Maryse soupira longuement et fut rassuré que l'homme n'était plus là. Elle caressa la fourrure de Kurama qui ronronna de plaisir sous la caresse de sa deuxième maîtresse,

\- Qui est-il questionna Jace

\- Et qu'est ce qu'il voulait questionna Isabelle à son tour

Maryse regarda ses enfants et les invita à s'asseoir, Alec pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Cet homme est Andrew Nishade, sa famille est une famille assez influente et noble même s'il ne rivalise pas avec les vieilles familles nobles des Shadowhunter répondit Maryse

\- Et qu'est ce qu'il voulait comme ça demanda Alec en se récurant l'oreille

\- Il est venu m'apporter une proposition de mariage pour sa fille répondit Maryse

Jace et les autres étaient hébétés par les révélations de Maryse,

\- Pour qui demanda Clary un peu jalouse sur le coup

\- Pour Alec, comme il est le héros ayant vaincu Valentin alors beaucoup de personne influent pense faire une alliance avec nous en utilisant leurs filles pour faire partie de notre famille expliqua Maryse

\- Peut-être que je devrais les convaincre que le corps de Magnus m'est plus que suffisant et que leurs stupides alliances ne m'intéresse pas du tout répondit Alec en ricanant

Ils souriaient aux mots d'Alec, ils firent leurs rapports avant de laisser leur mère travailler. Alec marcha vers son ancien chambre pour prendre sa douche, il ressortit avec une serviette autour de la taille. Jace entra dans la chambre sans frapper, il siffla en voyant le corps à moitié nu de son parabataï.

\- Je savais que tu avais des piercings sur le visage mais en regardant de plus prés tu en as plus constata Jace

Alec ricana en regardant son frère et enleva sa serviette pour mettre son string et le blond se retourna,

\- Qu'est ce que tu voulais demanda Alec

\- Eh je voulais savoir si mon parabataï voulait s'entraîner avec moi proposa Jace en se retournant

\- D'accord, mais ne viens pas te plaindre si je te mets la pâtée nargua Alec

Ils se dirigeaient vers la salle d'entraînement, ils commençaient à s'entraîner tout les deux ou plutôt le blond attaqua le noiraud qui esquivait toutes ses attaques avant de lui faucher les pieds. Alec s'assit à califourchon en bloquant ses bras avec ses pieds,

\- Tu capitules ou pas demanda Alec

\- On dirait que tu es frustré par Magnus et qu'il faut que tu te rabattes sur moi ironisa Jace sarcastique

\- Entre toi et moi, c'est toi qui est le plus frustré au vue que Clary et toi vous n'avez rien fait depuis un moment alors que Magnus et moi…ricana Alec narquoisement

\- Ah je ne veux pas entendre tes ébats avec Magnus grimaça Jace

Le blond se débattit en se servant de ses hanches pour renverser son frère, Alec sourit et sauta en faisant un salto-arrière et lui donna un coup de pied ce qui le fit projeter contre le mur. Jace grimaça de douleur, il se releva en se mettant en garde de nouveau. Magnus vint avec les filles dans la salle d'entraînement, ils regardaient l'entraînement des deux hommes.

\- Alec est en train d'esquiver toutes les attaques de Jace observa Clary

\- Il est devenu encore plus rapide renchérit Isabelle

\- On dirait qu'il s'est bien entraîné en vu de la guerre contre Valentin révéla Magnus

Après leur entraînement Jace était allongé par terre et Alec à côté de lui, le noiraud leva les yeux pour voir son amant présent dans la pièce.

\- Salut Sexy salua Alec

\- Salut beauté salua Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient passionnément, le sorcier commença à tripoter son petit ami en lui caressant les fesses. Jace se mit à râler de leurs folles embrassades,

\- Trouvez-vous une chambre tout les deux brailla Jace

\- Oh je croyais que c'était une chambre en plus on pourrait faire de cette salle une chambre gloussa Magnus ce qui fit ricaner son amant

\- On pourrait voir une histoire de cul en live riait Isabelle

Jace se renfrogna et préféra s'en aller en braillant que les deux étaient des pervers, les filles le suivaient en riant.

\- On rentre proposa Magnus

\- Je vais aller chercher Kurama et ensuite on rentre répondit Alec en se détachant

Alec alla rapidement chercher son renard avant de rentrer avec son petit ami au loft, à peine qu'ils traversaient le portail Kurama sauta sur le sol et Président Miaou vient l'accueillir en lui léchant le museau. Ils filaient jouer avec les jouets de Président Miaou, leurs maîtres respectifs fondirent en les observant.

\- Oh nos bébés sont tellement mignons gloussa Alec

\- Oh que oui renchérit Magnus

Ils passèrent à table en discutant en racontant leurs journées respectives, ils allèrent faire des caresses intimes avant de s'endormir dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Magnus regarda son amant endormit dans ses bras, il repensa à ce que lui avait raconté Isabelle concernant les propositions de mariages pour Alec depuis que celui-ci avait vaincu Valentin. Il réfléchissait avant de prendre sa décision, le lendemain il se rendit au bureau directorial pour voir Maryse et fut content que Robert soit présent après qu'il est envoyé un message de feu la veille. Il toqua et entra dans la pièce,

\- Tu voulais nous voir Magnus demanda Maryse en caressant Kurama

\- Oui, je voulais vous demander quelque chose. Je sais que maintenant ça ne compte plus à présent à cause de la nouvelle génération mais comme je suis né dans une époque assez vieux jeu, je voudrais vous demander la main d'Alec. Je l'aime et je veux l'épouser déclara Magnus

\- Tu veux l'épouser répéta Robert étonné

Magnus hocha la tête, Maryse regarda son futur gendre et sourit de joie en se levant pour aller l'embrasser en le serrant très fort dans ses bras.

\- Tu fais déjà partie de la famille, par contre ne t'en fais pas pour Lucy, je m'occupe de lui rassura Maryse en souriant

\- Merci Maryse remercia Magnus

\- Tu as ma bénédiction Magnus, prends soin de mon fils souhaita Robert

\- J'y compte bien sourit Magnus

Il salua ses futurs beaux-parents avant de sortir du bureau, il se dirigea vers un appartement pour voir la personne qu'il voulait. Catarina était en train de terminer une potion pour l'un de ses patients,

\- Magnus, quel bonne surprise que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite demanda Catarina

\- En fait c'est toi que je voulais voir ma chérie, j'ai besoin de toi pour une chose sourit Magnus

\- Qu'est ce que c'est demanda Catarina

\- Je voudrais que tu m'aides à choisir une bague de fiançaille pour Alec, je compte le demander en mariage. Je veux passer mon éternité avec lui déclara Magnus

Catarina fit un petit cri de joie et se leva de sa chaise pour aller serrer son meilleur ami dans ses bras pour le féliciter, ils allaient en profiter pour aller dans un magasin de bijoux ensemble. Magnus flâna parmi les bagues avant de trouver la bague qui convenait le mieux à son petit ami,

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose questionna Catarina

\- Oui, je crois que cette bague est parfaite pour lui. Elle n'arrête pas de dire Alexander sourit Magnus

\- Comment vas-tu le demander en mariage interrogea Catarina

\- Un dîner au chandelle avec une ballade ensuite je ferai ma demande enfin je ne sais pas encore. Je vais faire quelque chose de festive dont il se souviendra pour longtemps de sa demande en mariage expliqua Magnus en regardant la bague

Sa meilleure amie se réjouissait pour lui et le prit encore une fois dans ses bras, l'immortel rentra plus tard pour s'arranger pour faire sa demande. Alec rentra par portail avec son démon-renard sur l'épaule, le renard sauta pour aller jouer avec Président Miaou. Magnus sortit de son atelier pour l'accueillir, ils s'embrassaient passionnément. Alec encercla ses bras autour de sa nuque,

\- Alors quoi de neuf interrogea Alec

\- Rien, juste épuisé par ses plaintes en journée se plaignit Magnus

\- Oh mon pauvre amour, viens je vais te préparer ton plat préféré ensuite un bain moussant où je t'accompagnerai gloussa Alec

\- J'aime ça, on dirait que vous voulez un autre cours sur le sexe conclu Magnus

\- Oh que oui Maître Bane répondit Alec en gigotant les sourcils suggestifs

L'archer claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître une assiette de la nourriture préférée de son amant, il le nourrissait avec une fourchette avant de claquer des doigts de nouveau. Ils allèrent tous les deux dans le bain avant de terminer la soirée dans le lit, quelques jours plus tard Magnus emmena Alec en Sicile. Ils avaient dîné dans un restaurant en discutant, ils allaient se promener dans les rues de la ville.

\- Comment as-tu convaincu Jace de ne pas nous déranger questionna Alec

\- Je l'ai menacé encore une fois de le transformer en canard et de le cuisiner si il osait de nous déranger ricana Magnus

Alec ricana en se joignant à lui, ils s'embrassaient langoureusement. Ils marchaient en achetant de temps en temps des petits souvenirs, le soleil commençait à se coucher lentement. Magnus entraîna son petit ami sur la plage pour admirer le soleil couchant,

\- J'aimerai rester comme ça pour l'éternité déclara Alec dans les bras de Magnus

\- Malheureusement l'enclave n'aimera pas que l'un de ses soldats reste dans les bras de son amant gloussa Magnus

\- Je m'en fous royalement d'eux, ils n'ont qu'à aller se faire foutre répondit Alec en se tournant vers lui

Magnus le bécota sur les lèvres avant de reculer, il commença à se mettre à genoux.

\- Durant mes huit cents ans j'ai fait en sorte de ne rien éprouver pour personne que se soit homme ou femme, tu es arrivé et tu as débloqué quelque chose en moi. J'ai eu des hommes, des femmes, des vampires, des fées, des loups-garous et des djinns dans mon lit, j'ai perdu beaucoup de personne dans ma vie et eut le cœur brisé plusieurs fois. Je t'ai rencontré et je suis tombé raide dingue de toi, alors Alexander Gédéon Lightwood voudrais-tu faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux que n'importe qui en m'épousant et en envoyant chier l'enclave demanda Magnus en ouvrant le petit coffret pour montrer la bague

\- Putain oui je veux t'épouser et envoyons chier l'enclave, il n'y a rien qu'avec toi que je veux passer ma putain d'éternité répondit Alec en se jetant sur lui

Ils tombèrent par terre en riant, Magnus glissa la bague à son annulaire. Alec la contempla avec amour et satisfait,

\- Oh putain Izzy va être furax de jalouse en voyant ma bague de fiançaille se réjouit Alec en contemplant sa bague

\- Ravie que ça te plaise sourit Magnus

\- On rentre proposa Alec

Ils s'embrassaient avant de rentrer dans la maison de campagne de Magnus, ils en profitaient ensemble. Le sorcier en profita que son petit ami aille prendre son bain pour rendre la pièce dans une ambiance romantique, le noiraud sortit de la douche et vit l'ambiance romantique de la pièce.

\- Cupidon s'est gouré de maison et a fait ça avant de partir nargua Alec

\- Je voulais être un peu romantique avec toi, m'accorderais-tu cette danse demanda Magnus en claquant les doigts pour faire de la musique romantique

\- Avec plaisir accepta Alec en lui prenant la main

Ils dansaient ensemble sur la musique, le chasseur posa sa tête sur son épaule. L'immortel se pencha vers son oreille tout en dansant avec lui,

_\- Maybe it's intuition__. __But some things you just don't question__. __Like in your __eyes. __I see my future in an instant__. __And there it goes__. __I think I've found my best friend__. __I know that it might sound more than a little crazy__. __But I believe__. __I knew I loved you before I met you__. __I think I dreamed you into life__. __I knew I loved you before I met you__. __I have been waiting all my life__, _chanta Magnus dans le creux de son oreille **(1)**

\- T'es drôlement romantique ce soir, mais j'aime ça. Tellement que je veux que tu me fasses l'amour demanda Alec en le regardant

Magnus lui caressa la joue avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, il le porta dans ses bras sans casser le baiser. Le chasseur encercla ses jambes autour de sa taille et se laissa entraîner jusqu'à la chambre, le sorcier le posa sur le lit en rompant le baiser.

\- Est-ce que tu es prêt pour ton examen final monsieur Lightwood demanda Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Oui maître Bane, je suis prêt répondit Alec en rejetant sa tête en arrière

L'immortel l'embrassa langoureusement avant de parcourir ses lèvres sur le carré de la mâchoire, il passa dans le cou d'Alec et le marqua en laissant des traces de suçons et quelques marques de morsure. Il passa sa magie sur les vêtements du noiraud qui s'évanouirent, Magnus reprit son exploration vers le torse. Il embrassa le pectoral et lécha le téton percé ce qui fit crier Alec de plaisir, le contact humide entre la langue de son amant sur son téton percé le rendait fou. Le sorcier pinça l'autre téton avant de le prendre pour le téter, il descendit vers le sud en l'embrassant ou le marquant en laissant des marques de dents sur sa chair. Alec se lécha ses lèvres en voyant son amant s'installait entre ses jambes, il rejeta sa tête en arrière devant les baisers de Magnus sur sa cuisse tout en remontant vers l'intérieur. Magnus se mit devant l'érection du noiraud, il souffla dessus avant de la prendre en bouche. Il lécha le gland sur toute la longueur avant de contracter ses muscles de sa gorge, il l'engloba totalement ce qui fit hurler Alec de plaisir. Des étincelles de magie rouges étincelaient sur les doigts d'Alec, l'asiatique continua sa fellation avant de se retirer du gland. Il se lécha ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser,

\- Sur le dos monsieur Lightwood, surtout ne bouger pas ou je vous donne la fessée avertis Magnus

\- Oui maître Bane répondit Alec en se retournant sur le ventre

L'immortel l'embrassa sur la nuque et descendit vers ses fesses, il écarta les deux globes de chairs pour voir l'intimité d'Alec. Il glissa sa langue dessus ce qui fit gémir encore plus à Alec, il fit tournoyer sa langue sur l'anus avant de l'insérer en lui. Le noiraud agrippa les oreillers en criant de plaisir sous la caresse buccale de son amant, ce dernier se retira légèrement pour le mordiller à son oreille.

\- Dis-moi monsieur Lightwood, combien de doigt voulez-vous que je mette en vous questionna Magnus en l'effleurant avec son doigt

\- Autant que vous voulez maître Bane Ah gémit Alec

\- Je vais mettre quatre doigts en toi pour que tu puisses accueillir ma grosse queue dans ton joli petit trou gloussa Magnus

L'asiatique mit un doigt en lui pour dilater ses muscles après s'être lubrifier magiquement son doigt, il inséra encore un doigt en son amant et à la fin il mit quatre doigts en lui. Il les bougea lentement pendant qu'il le masturbait d'une autre main, Alec était en train de baver sous le plaisir. Ayant sentit que son amant était dilaté, Magnus retira ses doigts et fit retourner Alec sur le dos.

\- Êtes-vous prêt à passer votre examen final monsieur Lightwood demanda Magnus

\- Oui…oui…maître…Bane gémit Alec

\- Très bien vous allez me regarder dans les yeux monsieur Lightwood car je veux que vous me regardiez prendre votre virginité et de vous baiser jusqu'à ce que vous ne sachiez plus comment vous vous appelez ricana Magnus

Magnus le pénétra sans le lâcher des yeux, Alec gémit de douleur et de plaisir en sentant l'intrusion.

\- Putain ça fait un mal de chien jura Alec en serrant les dents

\- Patience et détends-toi conseilla Magnus en continuant de le pénétrer

Le noiraud griffa son amant dans le dos, ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir. Magnus arriva jusqu'à la garde avant d'entamer un mouvement léger de hanche pour le faire s'habituer, il fit plusieurs fois le mouvement avant de voir son amant gémir de douleur. Bientôt la douleur fit place aux plaisir, Magnus bougea ses hanches dans l'intimité de son amant.

\- Oh bordel, plus maître Bane supplia Alec en l'attirant vers lui

Le sorcier se redressa un peu et accéléra au plus grand plaisir de son amant, il se bascula pour qu'Alec soit au dessus de lui. Le noiraud se lécha les lèvres et bougea ses hanches avec indécence en rejetant sa tête en arrière, il se pencha pour embrassa sauvagement le sorcier. Au bout d'un moment Magnus se retira de lui ce qui provoqua sa frustration,

\- Eh bien monsieur Lightwood avez-vous oublié que vous avez une punition comme vous avez bougé alors à quatre pattes sur le lit rappela Magnus

Alec se retourna en présentant son intimité bouffie à son amant étant à quatre pattes sur le lit, Magnus le pénétra d'un coup de rein ce qui le fit crier de plaisir d'être emplit de nouveau.

\- Allez quinze fessées seront parfaites pour vous décréta Magnus

Il commença à le gifler tout en lui donnant un coup de rein, le noiraud hurla de plaisir et de douleur. Après quelques fessées le chasseur se déversa sur les draps en hurlant de jouissance, l'immortel sourit à sa jouissance. Il continua de le fesser tout en bougeant en lui, Alec eut les yeux révulsés en étant encore une fois dur. L'immortel sentit sa jouissance monter en lui, des étincelles de sa magie commencèrent à crépiter. Alec l'attira vers lui en laissant sa magie de libérer, la magie d'Alec s'enflammait autour de lui ce qui fit libérer celle de Magnus. Leurs magies les enveloppaient dans un cocoon de protection en s'accumulant, les deux les firent exploser en jouissant. Leurs magies firent une onde choc assez violente pour créer un black-out, le sorcier tomba d'épuisement sur son amant.

\- Félicitation monsieur Lightwood, vous avez réussi à avoir votre diplôme déclara Magnus

\- Je vous remercie maître Bane pour vos leçons remercia Alec

Ils s'embrassaient encore une fois, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre par leurs ébats. Pendant ce temps dans une vieille église une créature hideuse fit son apparition avant de prendre la forme d'une femme magnifique, elle se rendit vers l'autel où elle le caressa avec amour. Elle entendit la sonnerie d'un ascenseur, elle se tourna vers le visiteur. Un démon à la tête de hibou s'avança avant de s'incliner devant elle, elle s'approcha de lui.

\- Je veux que tu me ramènes des cœurs purs pour ramener mon fils à la vie ordonna la femme

Le démon se leva et s'en alla en laissant la femme seule dans la salle, elle retourna caresser l'autel. Plus tard elle se rendit à l'hôpital et observa les bébés dans la couveuse, un médecin passa et la vit.

\- Puis-je vous aider madame demanda le médecin

\- Oui, pourrais-je porter l'une de ses enfants demanda la femme

\- Malheureusement seulement si vous êtes de la famille refusa le médecin

\- Dommage, je voudrais tellement les tenir dans mes bras s'attrista la femme

\- Avez-vous des enfants interrogea le médecin

\- Non, mon ex-mari Adams m'a tout pris, ma maison et m'a rendu stérile relata la femme

\- Je suis désolé pour vous s'excusa le médecin

\- Ce n'est rien sourit la femme

La femme partit rapidement, le médecin sortit plus tard pour rentrer chez lui quand il se fit agresser par le démon hibou. Le médecin se rendit dans la vielle église et versa son sang sur l'autel, au même moment Jace se réveilla d'un mauvais rêve.

* * *

**1: I Knew I Loved You de Savage Garden **

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre une invitation de sorcier et la drôle attitude de président Miaou. Bisous glacées. **


	22. Chapter 21

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Les ennuis continuent dans ce chapitre avec un Alec hilarant encore une fois, n'oublie pas de voter la fics que tu veux en os **

**LolliOta: Je prends note à ton vote et ravie que le chapitre t'ait plus et voilà la suite**

**Alec Barton: Je prends note de ton vote et "Satan qui hurla de douleur et laissait des marques par terre avec ses ongles " Bon note étoile de noël est là maintenant "Satan qui refusait d'être l'étoile de Noël" SI tu ne veux pas être étoile eh bien tu ferras le sapin à toi de choisir " Les filles firnet un sourire flippant" **

**Lavigne 126: J'attends tes idées avec impatience et demain ce sera l'une qui sera à l'honneur et j'ai mis assez le paquet. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa ! N'oubliez pas de voter sur la fics que vous voulez que j'écrive pour l'os de Noël, je rappelel que ce sont tous des fics que j'ai terminé à part les histoire basés sur les films et les mangas. Et vous avez la fin de la semaine pour voter! **

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 21, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 21**_

Alec était en train de marcher dans l'institut torse nu, Jace roula des yeux en voyant son parabataï à moitié à poil s'asseoir sur une chaise. Le noiraud lui lança un regard narquois avant de contempler sa bague de fiançaille, le moniteur avertis une activité démoniaque ce qui le fit sourire sinistrement. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'endroit, Alec était en train de caresser la tête de Kurama qui les accompagnait. Le démon-renard sauta en grognant, des démons Shax sortirent de leur cachette. Les démons grouillaient comme des fourmis, Le renard commença à les manger en les capturant. Jace gronda du fait que Kurama était en train de manger les démons Shax en ne les laissant pas combattre, Alec rigola narquoisement avant de l'inciter à aller combattre au lieu de critiquer son bébé qui se rempli l'estomac avec sa nourriture préférée. Isabelle rigola aussi pendant que Simon et Clary sourirent, le vampire tenait à les accompagner alors que le noiraud s'était moqué en disant que le démon allait avoir une indigestion s'il avalait le vampire ce qui le fit se renfrogner. Jace se jeta dans la bataille aussi en tuant quelques démons dans la foulée, les filles avec le vampire se jetaient aussi. Le fils de Lucifer invoqua son arc noir et commença à tirer avec ses flèches enflammés, il sourit sournoisement en voyant chaque démon se réduire en cendre ou finir dans l'estomac de Kurama. Ils nettoyèrent tous le nid, Alec s'étira en faisant craquer ses membres d'un son sinistre. Ils étaient sur le point de s'en aller quand un démon Shax rescapés sauta sur Clary, une boue de feu lui sauva la vie. La boule de feu provenait d'Alec, celui-ci lui rappela sa menace de l'assommer si elle n'était pas plus vigilante. Un mois s'est écoulé depuis que Magnus avait demandé Alec en mariage, après leurs escapades romantiques. Robert avait donné à Alec la bague familiale Lightwood pour qu'il l'a passe au doigt de Magnus, il l'avait fait le soir même. Isabelle fut très jalouse de la bague de fiançaille de son frère, la bague était sertie de diamant surmonté d'un saphir. Elle avait évidemment félicité son futur beau-frère, Jace avait étreins son parabataï en le félicitant. Clary avait fait de même avec Simon, Maryse était fière de son fils. Mazekeen l'avait félicité aussi en ricanant sur le fait d'imaginer la tête de Lucifer quand il apprendra les fiançailles de son fils, Alec avait haussé les épaules avec un sourire narquois. Le noiraud prit son renard qui avait repris sa taille de chiot, à force de manger les démons Shax son ventre était rond. Alec le caressa tout en massant le ventre de son animal,

\- Oh bébé, tu as bien mangé gloussa Alec

\- Bon on rentre à l'institut proposa Isabelle

Ils marchaient jusqu'à l'institut, Izzy vint prés de son frère en souriant malicieusement.

\- Alors votre histoire de cul demanda Isabelle

\- Je me suis fait sauter par Magnus, je peux dire que j'avais mal au cul le lendemain. Bon sang je n'ai jamais prit mon pied ainsi malgré nos caresses intimes, ses huit cents ans en matière de sexe est vrai raconta Alec

\- Je veux les détails, ce sont les détails qui comptent s'empressa Isabelle de connaître

\- Bon moi je vais rentrer à l'hôtel avant que Raphaël me tue avec un pieu dans le cœur signala Simon ne voulant pas entendre l'histoire de cul d'Alec

Jace était partit devant en traînant avec Clary, Alec ricana encore plus et raconta le tout à sa sœur avide d'information. Ils rentraient à l'institut et allèrent faire leur rapport à Maryse, le noiraud comme à son habitude entra dans le bureau sans frapper. Sa mère remarqua l'état de Kurama,

\- Kurama va bien demanda Maryse inquiète

\- Il va bien, il à un peu trop manger de ses mets préférés rassura Alec

\- Oh je vois, en tout cas il a bien mangé. Si je ne bougeais pas il aurait pris tous les démons pour manger se renfrogna Jace

Son parabataï lui fit un sourire en coin, Maryse hocha la tête envers ses enfants avant de les laisser partir. Alec alla prendre un bain, Jace entra et attendit son frère sur le lit. Ce dernier ressortit avec une serviette autour de ses reins,

\- Tu m'attendais, je croyais que tu aurais été à poil gloussa Alec

\- Je voulais te faire un strip-tease personnel avant de baptiser le lit nargua Jace

Son frère se mit à rire de sa blague et se changea,

\- Je voudrais savoir si tu ne connaissais pas un restaurant pour emmener Clary par hasard questionna Jace

\- Ton club de lecture, elles ne peuvent pas t'aider, à la réflexion fait, elles vont t'arracher les couilles ricana Alec

Le blond roula des yeux en le regardant, Alec termina de se changer avant de claquer des doigts. Il tenait une petite carte dans sa main,

\- Tiens, c'est un restaurant qui pourrait la séduire pour que tu fasses une histoire de cul avec elle sourit Alec sournoise

\- Merci même si tu pouvais m'épargner ton sourire sournois se renfrogna Jace

Son frère ricana avant de sortir de sa chambre avec lui, ils se séparèrent pour aller chacun de leurs côtés. Le noiraud alla voir sa mère pour récupéré son renard, Kurama sauta sur l'épaule de son maître. Ils rentraient dans le portail pour aller chez Magnus, quand il arriva il vit une fée le remercier en tenant une potion dans sa main. Il entra dans l'atelier de son amant qui rangeait les ingrédients sur les étagères,

\- Salut Sexy salua Alec

\- Salut beauté salua Magnus en se tournant vers lui

Le sorcier l'accueillit en l'embrassant langoureusement, Alec s'assit sur sa chaise en le regardant ranger ses affaires.

\- Alors quoi de neuf pour aujourd'hui, je parie qu'il y avait des plaintes conclu Alec

\- Oh que oui, des plaintes et c'était Magnus fais un portail, Magnus répare mon cœur blessé se lamenta Magnus

Alec fit un mouvement de sa main pour être habillé en soubrette, il avait un nœud papillon avec un boxer sous forme de string noir. Il avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval basse, il se leva en claquant des doigts pour faire apparaître le plat préféré de son amant. Il le traîna hors de son atelier pour qu'il puisse manger,

\- Ce soir je serai votre servant dévoué déclara Alec en lui servant son plat

Magnus sourit et s'assit à la table, il donna une tape sur les fesses de son amant. Le chasseur fit une moue sexy et en se dandinant devant lui en faisant apparaître un dessert pour lui, il le servit.

\- Une banane split sourit Alec malicieusement

\- Vraiment Alexander, c'est un dessert parfait et est-ce que j'aurai un autre dessert ensuite demanda Magnus

\- Ça dépend sourit Alec pervers

L'immortel ricana avant de manger son dessert, après son dîner servi par son fiancé il alla prendre son bain préparé par celui-ci. Quand il sortit de son bain il trouva Alec sur le lit dans une position équivoque en train de se masturber,

\- Tu viens me rejoindre ou je termine moi-même proposa Alec en se léchant ses lèvres

Le sorcier jeta sa serviette pour rejoindre son amant pour l'embrasser bestialement, ils firent l'amour assez sauvagement avant de s'endormir. Pendant ce temps une femme caressa maternellement l'autel où il y avait du sang, elle entendit des pas venir dans sa direction. Elle se tourna pour voir un démon à la tête de hibou, ce dernier s'inclina devant elle.

\- Ramène moi des cœurs purs pour que mon fils soit ressuscité ordonna la femme

Le démon s'inclina encore plus avant de partir en faisant voler sa cape, quelques jours plus tard Luke avait remarqué sur une scène de crime la présence de trace démoniaque. Une femme vint prés de lui,

\- Tout va bien Luke questionna la femme

\- Oui Ollie, juste que j'examinais le corps de plus prés pour essayer de trouver un quelconque indice mais il n'y a rien décréta Luke

\- Je vois souffla Ollie

Luke hocha la tête à son encontre, il alla à l'institut avant de se faire suivre par sa coéquipière. Il entra dans l'institut et se dirigea vers la salle d'arme pour voir Isabelle en train de travailler sur une épée séraphique,

\- Personne n'est là questionna Luke en lui donnant une clef USB

\- Maman est dans son bureau en train de terminer les rapports, Jace est de sortie avec Clary et Alec avec Magnus pour une histoire de cul rigola Isabelle

\- Et sa gardienne Mike hésita Luke

\- Maze corrigea Isabelle

\- Ouais, elle doit être avec Alec déduisit Luke

\- Elle n'est pas obligée de rester sur le dos d'Alec, elle reste cependant dans les parages mais elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut expliqua Isabelle

\- Malgré tout et toi tu n'as pas de rencard d'habitude questionna Luke

\- Non pas pour le moment, disons que je fais une pause au niveau garçon. Je n'ai jamais vu ce type de démon auparavant remarqua Isabelle en zoomant sur l'image de l'ordinateur

Luke se pencha vers elle et regarda aussi, il ne reconnaissait pas le démon à la tête de hibou. Quelques jours plus tard ils se dirigeaient vers l'hôpital pour interroger Catarina au sujet de l'un des médecins qui avait disparu, elle les accueillit. Alec se pencha sur le bureau avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres,

\- J'ai toujours aimé les infirmières sexy gloussa Alec en lui faisant un clin d'œil

\- Je ne crois pas que ton fiancé aimerait que tu me drague riait Catarina

\- Une partie à trois je suis sûr qu'il aimera ricana Alec

\- Alec, on n'a pas le temps. Que sais-tu d'autre sur ton ami interrogea Jace

\- Tim est quelqu'un de bon, il termine son service et passe beaucoup de temps à la pédiatrie pour vérifier les enfants. Je ne vois pas qui pourrait lui faire du mal ainsi répondit Catarina

\- Il doit avoir quelque chose sur ce point déduisit Alec

Ils rentraient à l'institut pour en discuter avec Maryse, elle réfléchissait sur la question.

\- Moi je dis que c'est Jonathan qui est derrière tout ça déclara Jace

\- Il est mort et enterré, comment un type comme lui pourrait revenir à la vie demanda Alec les bras croisés derrière la tête

\- Peut-être qu'il a survécu s'accorda Clary

\- Ils ont raison, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il avait du sang de démon rappela Maryse

\- On va aller le chercher décréta Jace

Pendant ce temps Magnus était en train de tourner sa potion dans son chaudron, quand un message de feu apparut devant lui. Il le lit avant de renifler de dédain en le lisant, il le brûla sans cérémonie. Le portail s'ouvrit sur Catarina, il sourit en voyant sa meilleure amie.

\- Ma chère Catarina sourit Magnus

\- Alors tu as reçu l'invitation demanda Catarina

\- Oh que oui, je me demande ce qu'il veut celui-là. Il croit que grâce à une fête qu'il pourra être le grand sorcier de Brooklyn grommela Magnus en versant une fiole dans son chaudron

\- Sur ce point tu n'as pas tord, il ne se soucie que de sa notoriété et d'après ce que j'ai entendu ça fait deux cents qu'il est jaloux de toi et de ta notoriété informa Catarina

\- Ou plutôt parce que je suis plus puissant que lui par mon affiliation démoniaque soupira Magnus en déposant sa fiole

\- Comment tu sais ça questionna Catarina

\- Il est toujours après moi sur ça, je l'ai entendu parler un jour lorsque j'étais une fois au labyrinthe en spirale. Son père a lui est l'un des sujets de mon père répondit Magnus d'un ton banale

Catarina savait que son meilleur ami n'aimait pas qu'on parle de son père, elle sourit amusée en trouvant une solution pour lui remonter le moral.

\- Et ton père est le sujet du père d'Alec ce qui signifie que tu es son sujet gloussa Magnus

\- Vu sous cet angle, je suis son serviteur sexuel ricana Magnus

\- D'ailleurs ton fiancé demanda Catarina ne voyant pas le chasseur

\- Il est en mission pour sauver le cul de son parabataï qui est bon à être transformer en canard à l'orange se renfrogna Magnus

\- Tessa va te tirer les oreilles si elle t'entends menacer sa lignée ricana Catarina

\- Si elle pouvait tenir son arrière-arrière-arrière petit-fils en laisse, cela serait chouette sourit Magnus

Elle riait à la boutade avant de discuter avec lui sur leurs souvenirs ensembles sur la famille Herondale ainsi que leur ami défunt, elle s'en alla après un moment. Pendant ce temps Luke et Ollie étaient dans la voiture en train d'attendre Jace et les autres,

\- J'ai hâte de rencontrer les Shadowhunter se réjouit Ollie

\- Ne t'emballes pas trop de découvrir ce monde Ollie, il est très dangereux crois-moi déclara Luke

\- Je sais me défendre vous savez rassura Ollie

\- Un criminel est plus gentil comparé à un démon, ils sont vicieux et très cruels. J'ai connu quelqu'un qui était comme vous au début excité de découvrir le monde obscur mais après il fut mort plus tard raconta Luke en pensant à Simon

\- Je suis désolé pour vous au sujet de votre ami s'excusa Ollie

\- Je le considérai comme mon fils, c'est pour ça que je vous dis que c'est dangereux le monde obscur prévient Luke

Jace et les filles en plus d'Alec arrivaient sur le lieu, Kurama était sur l'épaule d'Alec qui lui caressa la tête. Luke et Ollie sortirent de la voiture pour les rejoindre,

\- Bonsoir, je suis Ollie se présenta Ollie en présentant sa main

\- Oh moi je suis Alec je suis le fils du diable se présenta Alec en ricanant sournoisement

\- Alec gronda sa fratrie

\- Nous allons couvrir le secteur au cas où Jonathan apparaîtrait informa Luke

\- Très bien, nous allons entrer dans la boîte de nuit et Alec on n'allume pas tous les mecs qui sont dans la boîte de nuit avertis Jace

\- Magnus n'est pas là pour que je l'allume bouda Alec

\- Pas d'histoire de cul riait Isabelle

Jace roula des yeux alors que les filles et Alec éclataient de rire, Luke toussa en sachant le comportement insolent du noiraud. Ollie quant à elle les regarda avec les gros yeux,

\- Si l'un de nous trouve Jonathan comment on va faire demanda Luke

\- On a la solution, Kurama interpella Alec en grattant la tête de son renard

Le démon-renard sauta par terre avant de sauter sur l'épaule de Luke, sa coéquipière cligna des yeux en voyant le renard à neuf queues.

\- Kurama va nous prévenir quand vous aurez trouvé Jonathan expliqua Jace

\- D'accord accepta Luke

\- Luke, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur mon bébé. S'il lui arrive quelque chose je te jure que je te transforme en tapis pour salon menaça Alec

\- Je prendrai soin de Kurama rassura Luke

Le chasseur hocha la tête et suivit sa fratrie dans la boîte de nuit, Ollie se tourna vers l'Alpha.

\- Ce renard à neuf queues constata Ollie

\- Il est un démon-renard, l'animal domestique d'Alec. Ce qu'il a dit qu'il est le fils du diable est vrai, précisément il est le fils de Lucifer informa Luke

\- Mais sa mère est un chacal comme dans la bible interrogea Ollie ayant peur

\- Bien sûr que non, certains fait de la bible sont véridique et d'autre se sont les versions des terrestres. La mère d'Alec est bien humaine enfin un Shadowhunter, elle est tombée amoureuse de Lucifer quand elle était jeune enfin ce n'est pas le moment déclara Luke

Au même moment ils entraient dans la boîte de nuit, Alec sourit narquoisement en voyant presque tous le monde en train de le regarder par sa tenue vulgaire. Il était habillé d'une veste ouverte sur son torse nu et un pantalon en cuir taille basse d'où son string remontait légèrement, il avait sa chaîne de piercing entre sa lèvre inférieur relié à sa boucle d'oreille. Ils commençaient à chercher Jonathan parmi la foule, Alec alla au bar et commanda un verre d'alcool. Il avala cul-sec avant de se faire rapprocher par un homme,

\- Salut toi, on t'a dit que tu es sexy complimenta l'homme

\- Ouais, plusieurs fois par mon fiancé, ricana Alec en montrant sa bague de fiançaille

L'homme eut la mâchoire décroché en le regardant, le noiraud ricana avant de bouger légèrement ses hanches et vit du coin de l'œil son parabataï en train de partir à toute vitesse vers un local. Il le suivit avant de voir que le blond était en train de se battre contre lui, le chasseur stoppa son frère.

\- Alec, il était là signala Jace

\- Tu ne vas pas bien du tout, Jonathan n'est pas là mec avertis Alec

\- Je pensais qu'il était là conclu Jace

\- Allez viens, les filles nous attendent signala Alec

Ils rejoignirent les filles quand ils entendirent le rugissement de Kurama, il avertit sa fratrie et rejoignit Luke et Ollie. Ils reconnurent le médecin avec une autre personne qui les regardaient, Kurama grognaient en les observant sur l'épaule de Luke.

\- Arrêtez-vous ordonna Ollie

\- Je ne crois pas qu'ils vont écouter ton ordre décréta Alec

Le médecin et son partenaire se firent éventrer de l'intérieur en lâchant deux démons insectes, le démon-renard sauta sur le sol en prenant la taille d'un camion. Jace et les autres prirent leurs armes, Luke fit reculer sa partenaire en la protégeant. Jace sauta sur l'un d'eux pendant que Kurama était en train de mettre en pièce l'autre démon, le démon envoya Jace dans le décor ce qui fit inquiéter Ollie.

\- Oh mon dieu, il doit être blessé déduisit Ollie

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour eux rassura Luke

Alec invoqua son arc noir et visa le démon avec une flèche enflammée, il tira ce qui réduisit le démon en cendre. Il regarda son renard qui était en train de réduire en charpie le démon,

\- Ça va Jace demanda Alec

\- Juste l'épaule démis avertis Jace

\- Attends je vais t'aider proposa Alec

Son parabataï vint prés de lui et lui remit l'épaule en place, Isabelle et Clary les rejoignirent plus tard. Luke et Ollie s'approchaient d'eux,

\- Ils étaient des humains et là s'horrifia Ollie

\- Ce sont des démons, il faut les buter sinon ils sont trop chiants à se débarrasser enfin ça dépend des démons sourit Alec narquois

\- Nous allons rentrer et faire notre rapport à maman sur le sujet décréta Isabelle

\- De toutes façons je t'appelle au sujet de la réunion obscur soupira Alec

\- Ça ne t'enchante toujours pas le rôle d'ambassadeur riait Luke

\- Si tu savais, c'est un coup tordu que grand-mère Herondale a fait se renfrogna Alec

Ils rentrèrent plus tard à l'institut et firent le rapport à Maryse, Alec rentra plus tard au loft de Magnus. Kurama sauta et se mit à la recherche de Président Miaou, le couple passa la soirée ensemble avant de se coucher. Alec se leva au beau milieu de la nuit et jeta un coup d'œil vers le salon avant de hausser un sourcil et prendre un verre d'eau et retourner se coucher,

\- Il y a même une histoire de cul entre Kurama et Président Miaou déclara Alec en s'endormant

Le lendemain il se réveilla et vit la place vide du côté de Magnus, il prit un bain et alla vers la cuisine.

\- Salut Sexy salua Alec

\- Salut Beauté salua Magnus en l'embrassant

Ils s'embrassaient avant de passer à table pour le petit déjeuner, Alec lui raconta l'accouplement entre Kurama et Président Miaou ce qui perturba le sorcier.

\- Alec, nous allons avoir des bébés hybrides déclara Magnus scandalisé

\- Ce sera super car maman va avoir son propre Renard au lieu de piquer le mien décréta Alec

Quelques jours plus tard Magnus avait remarqué le comportement de son chat, il l'avait emmené à Catarina qui lui confirma la gestation de Président Miaou. Le couple avait fondu encore plus en imaginant les bébés de leurs animaux respectifs, Kurama était plus attentif au prés de la chatte. Plusieurs jours plus tard Magnus et Alec se rendirent à la fête de sorcier, à peine ils débarquaient à la soirée que tout le monde remarqua la présence d'Alec. Beaucoup savaient que le chasseur était à moitié sorcier par sa filiation avec Lucifer, Alec fit un sourire en coin en les regardant tous. Magnus vit son rival et essaya de l'éviter,

\- MAGNUS BANE interpella le sorcier

\- Lorenzo Rey sourit Magnus crispé

\- Je suis ravi que tu ai répondu à mon invitation et aussi de faire la connaissance du fils du roi des enfers sourit Lorenzo en présentant sa main

\- Moi de même je suis ravi de vous rencontrer mais mon nom est Alec Lightwood se présenta Alec en lui serrant la main

\- Et aussi mon fiancé renchérit Magnus

Alec montra la bague de fiançaille, le chasseur remarqua une lueur de jalousie dans les yeux de Lorenzo en voyant la bague de fiançaille.

\- Eh bien félicitation pour vos fiançailles à tous les deux, profitez de la soirée sourit Lorenzo en s'en allant

Alec préféra invoquer sa propre boisson avec celle de Magnus, le sorcier ricana doucement au geste impoli dont faisait preuve son fiancé.

\- Lorenzo est très jaloux parce que je suis fiancé avec toi comme tu es le fils de Lucifer qui est le roi des enfers lança Magnus en regardant son rival

\- Je suppose c'est parce qu'il voulait s'élever au niveau royal conclu Alec

Un mouvement attira l'attention d'Alec prés de la table,

\- Il est vraiment qu'un…insulta Magnus

\- Langage stoppa Alec en voyant Madzie

\- ALEC cria Madzie en courant vers eux

\- Madzie ma petite sorcière préférée sourit Alec en prenant la fillette dans ses bras

Il la fit tourner dans ses bras ce qui la fit éclater de rire, les sorciers dans la salle sourirent aux rires de la petite fille. Catarina vint les rejoindre,

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'ai invité, mais bon Alec fait partie aussi de la communauté comme Tessa déclara Catarina

\- En même temps qu'il est mon fiancé sourit Magnus

Magnus remarqua le tremblement de son verre,

\- Un problème avec ton verre conclu Catarina

Il n'eut pas le temps quand le sol se mit à trembler violement, un sorcier essaya de s'échapper quand sa magie se retourna contre lui. Chaque sorcier présent ressentit sa marque apparaître sans qu'ils aient le contrôle dessus, la magie consuma le sorcier et se dirigea vers Alec et Madzie. Mazekeen passa devant et lui donna un tranchant de main pour l'envoyer ailleurs et Magnus la stoppa avec sa magie, tout le monde reconnu Mazekeen alors que le chasseur sourit en la voyant.

\- Toujours là pour sauver mon petit cul ricana Alec

\- Ouais parce que tu es un sale mioche qui braille, j'ai sauvé son petit cul à lui et non vous autre avertis Mazekeen en regardant les autres sorciers

Elle disparu rapidement qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps de savoir où elle était partit, le noiraud se tourna vers Magnus.

\- C'est une magie très ancienne conclu Alec en sentant la magie

\- Je n'aime pas du tout ça déclara Magnus ayant un mauvais pressentiment

Plus tard ils rentraient chez eux, le lendemain Alec était en train de se faire réveiller par Magnus qui l'embrassait dans le cou. Le chasseur se frotta contre l'érection du matin de Magnus,

\- Eh bien tu es bien réveillé ce matin gloussa Alec

\- Oh que oui, alors on fait la totale ou tu me fais une pipe et je te fais ensuite proposa Magnus

\- Je veux la totale maître Bane susurra Alec en se retournant

L'immortel l'embrassa et le surplomba, ils commençaient à se déhabiller quand la sonnette de la porte sonna. Ils soupiraient frustrer d'être dérangé,

\- Si c'est ton frère je te préviens je le transforme en canard à l'orange menaça Magnus

Il mit un peignoir et ouvrit la porte sur Lorenzo, il soupira et l'invita à entrer dans le loft.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi demanda Magnus

\- Je suis venu régler mes comptes avec toi concernant ma fête gâchée, je sais que c'était la magie d'Asmodée. J'ai reconnu sa magie qui est la même que le tienne déclara Lorenzo

\- Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu signala Magnus

\- SI j'apprends que tu as eu affaire avec lui, je signalerai aux anciens du labyrinthe et tu perdras ton titre de grand Sorcier prévient Lorenzo

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas, Alec entra dans le salon avec un pantalon qui descendait sur ses hanches et son fiancé était en train de reluquer. Le chasseur fit face à Lorenzo avec un sourire sinistre,

**\- Si tu informe les anciens du labyrinthe eh bien moi j'informerai mon père sur le sujet, les anciens **s**ont bien plus puissants mais mon père peut les faire bannir au vu qu'il est le roi des enfers. Tu n'es qu'un sorcier insignifiant car tu veux être de la royauté alors que ton père est un sujet du père de Magnus et du mien ce qui signifie que tu es inférieur à nous deux. Un petit conseil reste à ta place et n'essaye****s**** pas d'être supérieur** décréta Alec d'un ton sombre

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre une étreindre sauvage et les insomnies de Jace. Bisous glacées. **


	23. Chapter 22

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Ravie que tu aimes les bébés hybride de Kurama et Président Miaou, allez chapitre très chaud et je prends note de ton vote**

**LolliOta: Voilà la suite et chapitre très chaud **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa ! N'oubliez pas de voter la fics que vous voulez c'est les fics que j'ai terminéà part les histoiresbasés sur les film et les mangas !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 22, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 22**_

Isabelle attaqua Alec avec son bâton, il l'esquiva en lui fauchant les pieds. Elle sauta pour se redresser avant de sentir son frère aîné derrière elle, il lui donna un coup de pied dans le dos ce qui le fit traîner sur le sol. Elle se redressa et prit son bâton avant de recommencer à le combattre, ils combattirent avec les bâtons. Alec recula légèrement avant de donner un coup de coude dans la poitrine d'Isabelle qui lui coupa le souffle, elle recula en mettant sa main sur la zone douloureuse. Elle se reprit et l'attaqua encore une fois, Alec l'esquiva et lui donna un coup de bâton dont elle para avec difficulté. Jace entra avec Clary dans la salle d'entraînement pour voir les deux en train de s'entraîner, ils observaient l'entraînement. Le noiraud sauta par-dessus sa sœur en mettant la main sur sa tête en souriant, elle essaya de le déstabiliser mais il se remit debout en tourner sur lui-même. Elle fit la moue ce qui fit rire son frère, ils s'arrêtaient de s'entraîner avant de voir l'autre couple présent. Jace proposa à son frère de s'entraîner à la place d'Isabelle, son parabataï accepta et commença à s'échauffer avec lui. Ils échangeaient des coups préférant de se battre à mains nus, comme à son habitude ils firent des prises de luttes par terre. L'archer coinça son frère en lui faisant un bras en clef tout s'asseyant sur lui, le blond le renversa sur le sol en essayant de lui bloquer les jambes. Le noiraud sourit narquoisement en le désavantager en se servant de ses jambes, le blond ne s'avoue pas vaincu et le fit rouler pour qu'il soit au dessus en lui bloquant avec son corps. Ça fait quatre semaines qu'ils avaient remarqué l'apparition du nouveau démon, ils avaient cru que c'était Jonathan malheureusement ce n'était pas lui. Jace avait commencé à faire des cauchemars de plus en plus sur le meurtre de Clary, parfois il s'endormait avec Clary pour ne pas avoir de cauchemar. Entre-temps Alec avait avoué tout le monde sur la gestation du Président Miaou, Maryse avait été enchanté et avait voulu l'un des bébés hybride de Kurama et Président Miaou avec Isabelle. Jace tapa sur le sol pour abandonner,

\- Putain chaque fois tu me bats décréta Jace

\- Je te rappelle que je me suis entraîné en enfer dont le temps est différent d'ici, trois seconde ici qui vaut à trente ans en enfer rappela Alec

\- Ça veut dire que tu es plus âgé à présent non demanda Clary

\- On peut dire ça, j'ai arrêté de vieillir à l'âge de dix-huit ans révéla Alec

\- C'est cool que tu es immortel sourit Isabelle

Alec haussa les épaules, Jace hocha la tête simplement.

\- Concernant ton entraînement, c'est quoi à la base interrogea Jace

\- Je m'entraînais avec Maze parfois ou bien j'affrontais plus de mille démons par jour pour me renforcer, pour la magie papa me faisait des exercices pour que j'apprends à mieux maîtriser ma magie relata Alec

\- Plus de mille démons mais tu n'étais pas blessé après ça s'inquiéta Isabelle

\- Si mais je me soigné après et j'apprenais de nouveau technique de combat en plus rassura Alec

\- Vraiment impressionnant admira Jace

Raj entra dans la salle pour les prévenir de la convocation de Maryse, ils allaient dans le bureau directorial. Alec entra dans la pièce sans frapper comme à son habitude, son renard sauta sur le bureau pour se faufiler sur son épaule après être sur l'épaule de Maryse.

\- Tu as voulu nous voir demanda Jace

\- Oui, en ce moment il y a beaucoup de perte de magie au niveau de sorcier signala Maryse

\- Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas car lors de la fête chez l'autre casse-couille, tous les sorciers présents avaient commencé à perdre leurs invisibilités de leur marque. L'un d'eux a perdu le contrôle de sa magie avant de se faire engloutir par sa magie relata Alec

\- Je veux que vous renseignez là-dessus, décréta Maryse

Ils hochaient la tête, le noiraud qui était assis dans le canapé les pieds sur la table basse.

\- Pour ma part je vais faire mon rôle d'ambassadeur pour savoir si l'un des représentants à une perte ou pas railla Alec

\- Merci mon chéri j'allais justement te le proposer ricana Maryse

Son fils fit la moue devant son ricanement, Maryse aimait taquiner son fils sur son rôle d'ambassadeur. Il avait horreur de son nouveau poste malgré qu'il aime le monde obscur, il envoya des messages de feu à tout le monde pour les inviter à discuter. Alec invoqua une pomme pour manger, il s'installa sur le moniteur pour vérifier des activités démoniaques. Isabelle vint prés de lui,

\- Je sais que le moment est mal choisit avec tout ce qu'il se passe mais est ce que Magnus et toi avaient parlé sur le mariage questionna Isabelle

\- Pas encore, on attend de régler le problème au sujet de la perte de contrôle des sorciers ensuite eh bien on discutera la situation répondit Alec

\- Je vois, fais-mois signe quand vous aurez décidé de le faire sourit Isabelle

\- Ne t'en fais pas je te promets de te parler au sujet de ma mariage promis Alec

Elle sourit avant de retourner à la salle d'armes, Alec mangea sa pomme en regardant le moniteur. Pendants ce temps une femme était en train de caresser l'autel dans une vielle église, elle entendit une cloche d'ascenseur. Une femme ressortit complètement hypnotisée s'approcha d'elle, la femme descendit de l'autel et griffa l'autre femme pour que son sang s'écoule. La femme versa son sang sur l'autel, le sang s'écoulait et tomba dans un cercueil remplie de sang. Le démon à la tête d'hibou entra dans la pièce, la femme le rejoignit avec une expression de fierté.

\- Je te félicite, encore une peu de temps et mon fils reviendra à la vie. Il faut encore des cœurs purs pour que sa guérison soit complètement alors rassemble encore plus de cœur pur ordonna la femme

Le démon s'inclina devant elle et s'en alla en faisant voler son manteau, il attaquait une jeune femme en plein rue en lui donnant de la magie. Au même moment Jace se réveilla de son cauchemar, il entendit la porte toquer. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte sur Clary qui lui souriait,

\- Je te dérange questionna Clary

\- Non, je ne dormais pas trop répondit Jace en l'invitant dans sa chambre

Ils s'installaient sur le lit du blond, Clary était dans les bras de Jace.

\- Tu crois que c'est un sorcier qui est à l'origine de tout ça questionna Clary

\- Je n'en sais rien, je ne crois pas qu'un sorcier soit à l'origine de ça répondit Jace

\- Je vois, Jace tu es sûr que nous ne devons pas révéler sur ta résurrection demanda Clary

\- Non, personne ne pourrait comprend en même temps ils vont essayer nous envoyer à la Gard. Normalement le vœu de l'ange Raziel était réservé si les démons envahissaient la terre que nous ne pouvons rien faire expliqua Jace

Elle hocha la tête et s'endormit dans ses bras, le blond regarda sa petite amie dormir dans ses bras. Il repensa à son cauchemar concernant où il l'assassina ce qui le fit froid dans le dos, il arriva à s'endormir sans rêve cette fois-ci. Pendant ce temps Alec tomba sur le lit en souriant extatique, son amant tira la couette sur eux.

\- Quel miracle ton blondinet de parabataï nous n'a pas interrompus constata Magnus en l'embrassant sur l'épaule

\- Bof tu sais la menace du canard à l'orange lui fait mouche à chaque fois ricana Alec

\- Ça c'est vrai rigola Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement, Alec s'allongea sur le ventre en regardant son amant qui mangeait des fruits sur son corps.

\- Quand est ce que tu veux te marier interrogea Alec

\- C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas réfléchit concernant notre mariage, pour te dire je veux me marier avec toi pour qu'on a une longue lune de miel rien que tout les deux déclara Magnus en mangeant un raison sur sa peau

Alec sourit à sa déclaration et lui embrassa en sentant le goût du fruit dans sa bouche, Magnus le surplomba de nouveau pour lui faire l'amour encore une fois. Ils firent l'amour avant de s'endormir repu, le lendemain Alec arriva par portail. Jace lui fit un sourire narquois sur les lèvres,

\- Histoire de cul hier soir nargua Jace

\- Trois fois qu'on l'a fait ricana Alec sournoisement

\- Bordel est ce qu'il te laisse dormir au moins demanda Jace

\- Qui te dit que c'est lui qui m'empêche de dormir sourit Alec moqueur

\- Ok je ne lance plus le sujet avec toi râla Jace

Alec était sur le point d'aller et remarqua les cernes sous les yeux de son parabataï,

\- Toi aussi tu as des histoires de cul ou c'est autre chose demanda Alec

\- Ce n'est rien en ce moment je dors mal rassura Jace

\- Je vais voir si je peux rester avec toi cette nuit avec Magnus parce que ta tronche fait peur à voir se moqua Alec

\- Merci de rester mais je ne crois pas que Magnus verrait d'un bon œil que son jouet préféré déserte son lit se moqua Jace

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, je m'en occupe de lui sourit Alec pervers

Jace fit un geste ne voulant pas savoir ce que son frère était en train de penser, le noiraud ricana et alla vers le bureau de sa mère. Il entra sans frapper quand Kurama sauta de son épaule pour aller sur celle de Maryse,

\- Vivement que Président Miaou mettes au monde les bébés pour que Kurama reste avec moi railla Alec

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute que j'aime Kurama, n'est ce pas mon petit renard d'amour gloussa Maryse en grattant la tête du renard

Le démon-renard glapit de joie sous l'attention de Maryse, Alec roula des yeux et s'assit sur le canapé pour discuter avec elle sur le les différents sujets que sera abordé lors de la réunion obscur. Pendant ce temps Catarina passait entre chaque patient avant de tirer le rideau pour soigner à l'un de ses patients, elle commença à invoquer sa magie pour le soigner quand une ligne magique vint le possédé ce qui la fit perdre le contrôle de sa magie. Elle réussit à se dégager rapidement, elle contacta Magnus qui arriva rapidement avec Alec et les autres.

\- Comment va-t-il demanda Catarina en se frottant le bras

\- Il va bien, tu as réussit à le guérir rassura Magnus

\- Je m'en veux tellement de ce que j'ai fait, j'ai failli le tuer avec ma magie s'accusa Catarina

\- Eh Cat, ce n'est pas ta faute en ce moment beaucoup de sorciers sont en train de perdre le contrôle et ça pu arriver à l'un de nous. Même moi pourtant je suis à moitié démon rassura Alec avec un petit sourire en coin

\- Merci de me remonter le moral remercia Catarina

\- Si tu veux me remercier, la proposition d'une partie à trois est toujours tentant nargua Alec en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Magnus fit un sourire amusé avec Catarina, plus tard ils rentraient à l'institut et informa la situation à Maryse. Celle-ci rassembla tout le monde dans la salle des opérations pour en discuter et vaincre la ligne de force,

\- Nous allons repousser cette ligne de magique en utilisant le cœur angélique ainsi cette force magique sera repoussé et ne s'en prendra plus aux sorciers. Magnus et Alec vont manipuler le cœur angélique pour le repousser expliqua Maryse en montrant avec l'hologramme

\- Le souci madame la directrice, si on fait une seul erreur et bien c'est tout l'institut qui sera détruit, alors moi la solution c'est que tous les sorciers soient confinés ainsi le problème résolu déclara Raj en montrant la destruction de l'institut par l'hologramme

Isabelle et Clary commençaient à lui chercher des noises, chacun commença à mettre son grain de sel. Une boule de feu envoya Raj contre le mur, tous se tournaient vers Alec qui avait la main levé avec ses yeux démoniaque.

\- Quelqu'un veut le rejoindre parce que j'ai assez de magie pour vous envoyer tous avoir une histoire de cul avec le mur proposa Alec avec un sourire sinistre

Tout le monde fit silence ce qui réjouit Maryse qui sourit de fierté,

\- Bien, Alec et Magnus, allez-y déclara Maryse

Le couple descendit dans le cœur angélique, Magnus remonta ses hanches pour se préparer à repousser la ligne magique. Alec se mit en place sur le tableau de commande pour faire le mot de passe,

\- C'est quand tu veux signala Magnus en préparant sa magie

\- Vas-y, si je prends le relais ensuite si tu te fatigue décréta Alec

\- Rassure-toi je le gère sourit Magnus en envoyant sa magie vers la ligne de force

Alec commença à taper le mot de passe qui se refusa, au même moment Maryse remarqua que le mot de passe a été changé et vient voir Raj.

\- Je t'ordonne de réinitialiser le mot de passe ordonna Maryse

\- Pas question, je ne veux pas risquer ma vie pour un sorcier alors qu'il suffit de mettre en quarantaine refusa Raj

Jace passa vers le moniteur pour le remettre quand Raj l'empêcha, le blond le plaqua sur la table en lui bloquant le bras. La matriarche s'approcha et arborait un regard sinistre,

\- Dis-moi le code maintenant ou je te montrerai pourquoi est ce que je suis la futur reine des enfers menaça Maryse d'un ton meurtrier

\- C'est déjà trop tard, j'ai fait en sorte qu'Alec ne puisse pas utiliser le cœur angélique décréta Raj

Maryse était sur le point de lui donner un coup de poing quand une voix l'interpella, ils se tournaient pour voir Mazekeen présente dans la pièce.

\- Laisse-moi le torturer sourit Mazekeen avec un sourire sombre

Raj eut peur de la démone et donna le mot de passe, Maryse essaya de remettre les choses pour Alec. Entre-temps Alec vit que le mot de passe ne passait pas alla vers le boîtier de contrôle et détruire le couvercle, il le fit manuellement tourner la manivelle.

\- Dépêche-toi s'empressa Magnus en repoussant la ligne de magique

Le cœur angélique s'enclencha et repoussa la ligne magique jusqu'à la femme en voyant ses pouvoirs retourner contre elle.

\- NON cria la femme en voyant ses disciples en train de se faire détruire

Elle cria encore plus, l'autel eut quelque peu de secousses mais sans trop dommage. Alec vint soutenir son amant,

\- J'ai réussi sourit Alec narquois

\- Quoi se renfrogna Magnus

\- Bon avec ton aide ricana Alec sournois

\- Espèce de petit sournois gronda Magnus en le plaquant par terre

Le noiraud ricana en le regardant le surplombant,

\- Tu mérite vraiment une punition monsieur Lightwood cracha Magnus

\- Tu crois quoi ça papy, je t'ai obligé de faire le tout seul rétorqua Alec

\- Espèce d'idiot insulta Magnus

\- Sorcier à la noix insulta Alec à son tour

Magnus furieux lui donna un coup de poing, Alec saignait des lèvres et le renversa en lui donnant lui aussi un coup de poing. Ils commençaient à se battre tout les deux, l'immortel poussa son amant contre le mur en l'embrassant sauvagement. Alec lui mordit la lèvre ce qui fit répandit le sang dans leurs bouches à tout les deux, l'asiatique recula et lui fit enlever sa veste en le déchirant presque qui était de même pour Alec en faisant éclater les boutons de sa chemise. Ils s'embrassaient encore plus brutalement, Magnus dévia ses lèvres dans le cou du noiraud en le marquant violemment ce qui le fit gémir brutalement de plaisir et de douleur. Il descendit ses lèvres vers le torse du chasseur, il mordilla assez sauvagement les tétons de son amant. Alec rejeta la tête sous le plaisir brut que lui donnait l'asiatique, ce dernier lui arracha le pantalon pour prendre l'érection en bouche pendant un moment avant de le prendre dans sa gorge. Il le retourna sur le ventre violemment pour insérait quatre doigts en lui, Alec bougea ses hanches sur les doigts de son amant. Magnus retira son érection de son pantalon et le fit glisser entre les fesses d'Alec,

\- Tu es fatigué papy, tu me chauffes ensuite tu t'arrête provoqua Alec

\- Connard, je vais te baisais jusqu'à que tu n'arrive pas à marcher rétorqua Magnus

\- Alors tu attends une invitation pour me baiser ou je fais le travail tout seul. Tu sais je peux te remplacer si un papy comme toi ne peut pas le faire persista Alec de provoquer son amant

Magnus ayant marre des provocations d'Alec le pénétra sèchement, le noiraud cria de plaisir. L'immortel bougea ses hanches assez brutalement en lui, il le fit retourner en mordant sauvagement ses lèvres pour le punir. Alec lui griffa le dos ce qui le fit grogner, le sorcier bougea ses hanches de plus en vite et durement en lui. Le noiraud fit un sourire provoquant,

\- C'est…tout…ce…que…tu…peux…faire…papy…ah…j'aurai…hum…dû…prendre…un…putain…de…sextoys…à…la…place provoqua Alec sous le plaisir

\- Je vais te massacrer enculé fulmina Magnus en sueur

L'asiatique lui donna un violent coup de rein ce qui le fit hurler de plaisir, le noiraud joignais ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant. Le sorcier donna des violents coups de reins en touchant son faisceau de nerfs, le chasseur rejeta sa tête en arrière en hurlant de plus en plus aigu. Magnus glissa sa main entre eux pour serrer l'érection de son amant,

\- Putain…laisse-moi…jouir…crétin…hum insulta Alec

\- Pas question, je vais te punir de ta provocation et je déciderai quand est ce que je vais te laisser jouir ricana Magnus en serrant les dents d'une allure barbare

Alec s'arrêta de hurler tellement qu'il n'avait plus de voix à force de crier, il avait les yeux révulsé et ses jambes cédaient tellement qu'il n'avait plus de force. Le sorcier l'embrassa durement en mordant ses lèvres, il serra les dents avant de se déverser en lui. L'immortel le laissa jouir à son tour, le noiraud eut un moment en blanc tellement que l'orgasme le foudroya. Sa magie fit presque une tension au niveau de l'électricité qui était de même pour Magnus, le sorcier se bascula à côté de lui essoufflé.

\- Putain ça c'est un orgasme souffla Alec

\- Tout va bien s'inquiéta Magnus en laissant sa colère tombait

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. Je suis désolé de t'avoir insulté, s'excusa Alec

\- Je t'aime Alexander et je suis désolé aussi de t'avoir insulté s'excusa Magnus en lui caressant la joue

Alec se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser amoureusement, son fiancé sourit en le regardant.

\- Je t'aime aussi Magnus confia Alec

Ils remontaient à la salle des opérations, tous les chasseurs présents rougissaient en les regardaient et d'autres en toussant. Maryse avait les joues rouges et toussa alors que Jace était pâle et Clary les joues rouges, Isabelle avait un grand sourire amusée sur les lèvres.

\- On vous a entendu dans l'institut déclara Maryse

\- Je savais que j'avais oublié un truc conclu Alec nonchalamment

\- Vraiment une histoire de cul assez chaud tous les deux gloussa Isabelle

\- Tellement que je boîte ricana Alec

Maryse toussa gênée et préféra partir dans son bureau, Magnus sourit amusé à la situation.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous insultez l'un et l'autre pour prendre votre pied souligna Jace

\- Bof c'était exceptionnellement parce qu'on était un peu chaud sur le moment mais sinon on ne fait que juste baiser répondit Magnus en haussant les épaules

\- Argh je ne veux pas savoir de vos histoires de cul grimaça Jace

\- Pas de besoin de le savoir, tu as bien entendu ricana Alec sournois

Jace fit un geste en préférant fuir suivit de Clary qui rougissait en regardant le couple, Isabelle éclata de rire en regardant leur frère fuir. Alec alla chercher Kurama dans le bureau de sa mère,

\- Alec, je sais que tu es sexuellement actif avec Magnus, mais ce n'est pas une raison de nous montrer un porno gay en audio dans l'institut gronda Maryse

\- Désolé je ne savais pas qu'on était écouté et puis on n'a pas pensé à insonoriser la pièce sur le coup sourit Alec moqueur

Sa mère roula des yeux et le laissa partir, le couple rentra et s'écroula sur le lit pour refaire encore une fois l'amour. Quelques jours plus tard Alec ayant remarqué les insomnies de son frère se proposa de rester à l'institut pour l'aider à dormir,

\- Tu es sûr que Magnus ne va pas me transformer en canard pour me cuisiner plus tard s'horrifia Jace

\- SI seulement tu arrête de nous interromps à chaque fois ricana Alec allongé prés de lui

Le blond leva les yeux devant le ricanement de son frère,

\- Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé tout les deux lança Jace

\- Ouais, mais tu es tellement nul au lit que je devais aller chercher ailleurs se moqua Alec

\- Eh je suis bon au lit, c'est toi qui est nul au lit nargua Jace

Ils se chamaillaient ensemble comme quand ils étaient enfants, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Le lendemain Jace qui avait bien reposé remercia son parabataï de la nuit reposant qu'il pu avoir,

\- Je suis ton parabataï alors je ferrai tout pour toi sauf partager mon fiancé sourit Alec

\- Qui voudra un homme qui ressemble à un sapin de noël brailla Jace

\- Eh bien moi, et je peux te dire ce qu'il a sous le capot est très tentant, enfin tu le sais au vu que tu nous écouté nous envoyer en l'air ricana Alec sournois

Le blond préféra rien dire en prétextant vérifier les activités démoniaques sous les rires de son frère, ce dernier rentra chez son amant qui était en train de discuter avec l'un de ses clients.

\- J'espère que pour Jace qu'il n'ait pas toucher ton merveilleux corps que je loue chaque soir décréta Magnus

\- Bien sur que non, il n'y a que toi qui peux louer mon corps plusieurs fois. J'ai juste dormir avec lui, j'avais oublié à quel point il ronfle le soir se moqua Alec

\- On apprend des choses sur Blondit ricana Magnus

Alec ricana et embrassa son amant avant de l'entraîner dans la chambre pour une étreinte brûlant, le sorcier ne refusa pas à son amant. Au même moment la femme vit son démon hibou retourner la voir,

\- On va faire des changements de plan, tu devrais me ramener des cœurs purs et en même temps tu vas essayer de localiser Clary Fairchirld pour moi ordonna la femme

Le démon s'inclina et s'en alla, Jace se réveilla de son inconscient. Il observa autour de lui en voyant qu'il était devant sa chambre n'ayant pas le souvenir d'être venu dans sa chambre, il passa une main sur son visage.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec moi se demanda Jace

Une semaine plus tard il demanda à sa mère adoptive une autorisation pour partir à Idris pour discuter avec sa grand-mère, Clary était de plus en plus inquiète pour Jace alla voir Luke. Elle lui raconta les problèmes de Jace sans évoquer sa résurrection,

\- Je connais une seule personne qui pourrait nous aider déduisit Luke

Ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau directorial pour voir Maryse, ils toquaient pour voir Maryse avec Kurama sur l'épaule. Elle leur donna l'autorisation pour aller à Idris, ils allaient à Idris. Là-bas Jocelyn les rejoint en accueillant sa fille, Luke les emmena voir sa sœur Amatis. Elle ouvrit et prit son frère dans ses bras, elle les fit dans sa maison. Clary vit les photos de Luke et du père de Jace sur les murs, elle éclata de rire en voyant une photo de Luke enfant avec quelques dents en moins. Elle fit un sourire sadique sur les lèvres,

\- Dire que tu t'es moqué de moi quand j'avais perdu ma première dent, regarde toi sur cette photo se moqua Clary

\- Oh il y a plusieurs photos de Luke embarrassante si tu veux proposa Amatis

\- Je suis partante pour les voir riait Clary

\- On n'est pas venu pour ça, Amatis on a besoin de toi pour une invocation déclara Luke

\- Tu pourrais venir avec moi dans la cuisine décréta Amatis

Ils allaient dans la cuisine tout les deux, les deux rousses entendirent des murmures avant d'entendre une gifle assez forte avec un cri de douleur de Luke. Luke revint avec sa sœur, il frotta sa joue et se confia à Jocelyn avant de partir. Jocelyn poussait par Amatis et sa fille alla rattraper le loup-garou,

\- Comme dit Alec, vraiment une histoire de cul déclara Clary

* * *

**Review ? **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'identité du démon-hibou et la résurrection de Valentin. Bisous glacées.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Les cauchemars vont se faire de plus en plus dans ce chapitre **

**LolliOta: Ravie que le lemon t'ai plus **

**Alec Barton: Tu as intérêt à te faire pardonner surtout pour le lemon " Hachi qui flottait en faisant éruption de sang pendant que Satan flottait dans son cerceuil en train de grommeler dans le cercueil" On sat nous sommes maudits XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 23, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 23**_

Isabelle était en train d'arranger les armes quand Alec vient la voir pour l'avertir d'une mission, ils allaient ensemble en mission. Ils furent rejoint par Jace qui venait de rentrer d'Idris ayant vu avec sa grand-mère, ils allaient dans un immeuble désaffecté. Un démon presque humanoïde avec des tentacules de pieuvre les attaqua, le noiraud sauta dans les airs en évitant ses tentacules. Il invoqua ses poignards et les lança vers le démon, Jace se jeta dans la bataille en brandissant son épée séraphique. L'une des tentacules fut tranchée par Jace et un autre par Isabelle, le démon hurla en crachant de l'ichor. Il les projeta tout les deux contre le mur, il cracha de l'acide sur eux. Alec lança une boule de feu pour les protéger tout les deux, il sourit sinistrement en arborant ses yeux démoniaque. Il prit ses deux Katana et se jeta sur le démon en les taillant en pièces, Jace se joint à lui en l'aidant à découper ses tentacules. Izzy les donna un coup de main en se servant de son fouet, elle l'électrocuta. Le démon fut vaincu par les trois chasseurs, Jace grimaça en touchant son flanc. Le démon l'avait touché sur le flanc, Alec le soigna avec sa magie ce qui le fit grimacer encore plus. Ils rentraient à l'institut pour faire rapport à leur mère, Maryse leva les yeux en l'air en voyant le manque de politesse de son fils qui entra sans frapper. Alec lui fit un sourire narquois et s'assit dans le canapé en mettant les pieds sur la table basse, Isabelle fit leur rapport avant de sortir. Alec alla prendre une douche pour enlever l'ichor sur lui, Magnus l'avait rejoint dans sa chambre entre-temps avant de l'emmener dans une escapade romantique. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulés depuis le couple avait repoussé la ligne magique, les sorciers n'avaient plus eu de perte de contrôle sur leur magie. Cependant ils étaient encore à la recherche du démon hibou, il s'en prenait toujours au terrestre. En même temps que les insomnies et les pertes de mémoires de Jace, le blond était partit voir sa grand-mère pour savoir des choses concernant sa mère. Au même moment Clary était partis voir Amatis pour savoir au sujet d'invocation d'Ithuriel,

\- Sache que c'est très dangereux d'invoquer un ange car ils n'aiment pas être déranger décréta Amatis

\- Je comprends mais j'ai des questions duquel il est le seul à me répondre expliqua Clary

\- Je vois, je vais te dire comment faire pour l'invoquer accepta Amatis

Elle l'emmena dans la forêt et traça un pentagramme sur le sol, elle lui donna un parchemin pour qu'elle puisse lire pour invoquer l'ange Ithuriel. Amatis l'a laissé seule pour invoquer l'ange, la rousse commença son invocation avant de voir une étoile filante filer avant qu'un météore explosait sur le sol. Le météore révéla Ithuriel,

\- Clarissa, comment oses-tu m'invoquer fulmina Ithuriel

Ithuriel, je suis désolée de t'avoir invoqué mais il fallait que j'aie des réponses s'excusa Clary

L'ange fit un regard doux envers elle, il s'approcha d'elle et resta assez prés.

\- Ce n'est rien mon enfant, tu veux me parler de Jace n'est ce pas conclu Ithuriel

\- Oui, est ce que ce qu'il lui arrive est de ma faute ? Comme je l'ai ressuscité demanda Clary

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute ce qu'il lui arrive, mais ayant retrouvé la vie il a perdu sa protection de ce fait il est vulnérable. Mais un autre danger la guette en ce moment déclara Ithuriel

\- Le démon-hibou déduisit Clary

\- Non le démon-hibou n'est que l'instrument mais il ya une force beaucoup plus dangereuse que lui répondit Ithuriel

\- Qui est –il interrogea Clary

\- Son maître de ce démon-hibou est…stoppa Ithuriel en crachant du sang

Une main hideuse et griffue transperça l'ange, la rousse cria le nom de l'ange qui explosa en mille morceaux. L'onde de choc fit projeter Clary par terre, elle se tourna vers la créature hideuse devant elle.

\- Qui es-tu ? Je n'ai pas peur de toi souffla Clary

La créature s'approcha d'elle et lui plongea ses griffes en elle, la rousse se mit à hurler de douleur avant de s'évanouir. Luke et les deux femmes ayant sentit les secousses de l'onde de choc furent inquiet pour Clary et le rejoignent, ils la retrouvaient par terre évanouis. Ils la ramenaient dans la maison d'Amatis, elle se réveilla un quart d'heure plus tard. Elle raconta ce qu'il s'est passé,

\- Comment est ce qu'un démon peut tuer un ange questionna Jocelyn

\- A moins qu'il soit un démon supérieur déduisit Amatis

\- Il ya des questions sans réponses répondit Luke

Ils rentraient à New-York plus tard, ils expliquaient à Maryse ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle était choquée de savoir qu'un démon ait pu assassiner un ange,

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais le reconnaître dans les livres de démonologie questionna Maryse

\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le reconnaître, mais une chose est sûr que c'est lui qui manipule le démon-hibou car l'ange Ithuriel avait tenté de me dire son nom avant qu'il soit assassiné expliqua Clary

\- Je comprends, je vais te laisser une semaine de repos pour le moment avant que tu reprends du service d'accord demanda Maryse

\- Merci Maryse remercia Clary

Elle laissa Luke avec la directrice de l'institut, elle marcha en touchant sur le côté où le démon avait pris une partie de son âme. Elle fut perdu dans ses pensés quand elle se rendit dans la salle des opérations pour Alec l'observait avec insistance, elle fut mal à l'aise avant de s'asseoir pour le confronter.

\- Est-ce que tu peux reproduire le démon pour que je puisse savoir qui est ce proposa Alec

\- Bien sûr, mais est ce que tu peux attendre un peu pour je me souviens, ma mémoire est encore troublée répondit Clary

\- Prends ton temps, ce n'est pas tout ça mais je vais rentrer déclara Alec en faisant craquer son cou

\- Passe le bonjour à Magnus pour moi sourit Clary

Alec lui fit un geste qu'il avait entendu, il se dirigea vers le bureau de sa mère et entra sans frapper pour récupérer Kurama. Le démon-renard sauta sur son épaule pour rentrer chez eux, il salua sa mère avant de rentrer au loft de Magnus. Il rentra par portail et sourit en voyant son fiancé en train de faire le ménage avec sa magie, le renard sauta par terre pour aller rejoindre Président Miaou qui était dans un couffin moelleux dû à sa gestation. La petite chatte lui lécha le museau dont il frotta sa tête, le couple fondirent en les observaient,

\- Ils sont trop mignon gloussa Alec

\- Je sais, j'ai hâte d'avoir leurs bébés souffla Magnus

Le noiraud se tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser amoureusement, ils discutaient sur leur journée. Le chasseur lui raconta ce qu'il s'est passé avec Clary pour l'ange Ithuriel,

\- C'est la première fois qu'un démon tue un ange devant témoin souligna Magnus

\- J'ai demandé à Clary de faire un portrait pour savoir qui est ce démon informa Alec

\- A moins on sera qui commande le démon-hibou déclara Magnus

Le noiraud hocha la tête avant de claquer des doigts pour faire un bain chaud pour lui, il se lave en se débarrassant de son assiette. Il lança un regard coquin à son amant,

\- Je vais prendre mon bain, tu me rejoins proposa Alec avec un sourire pervers

\- Avec joie, je veux déposer des offrandes à ce corps sourit Magnus

Alec rigola et alla dans la salle de bain pour se déshabiller, Magnus entra dans la pièce à son tour et le rejoindre dans le bain avant qu'ils firent l'amour ensemble. Ils allaient dormir tout les deux, au beau milieu Kurama entra paniqué dans la chambre de ses maîtres. Il sauta sur Alec en aboyant, le noiraud ouvrit les yeux somnolent et vit son démon-renard paniqué en essayant de le réveillé. Le renard essaya de l'attirer vers l'extérieur, il se leva en le suivant pour voir Président Miaou en train de miauler piteusement. Il vit une petite flaque autour d'elle, il comprit que la femelle était en train de mettre bas. Alec lui caressa la tête doucement pour la rassurer en la soulageant avec sa magie,

\- Ça va aller, d'accord rassura Alec

Le prince des enfers se leva et alla réveiller son fiancé, ce dernier sauta et paniqua en courant pour voir son chat. Magnus était en train de rassurer Président Miaou qui miaulait doucement,

\- Tout va bien, tu vas le faire. Tu n'es pas la chatte du Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn pour rien, tu es courageuse rassura Magnus en lui caressant sa tête

Trois heures plus tard Président miaou mit au monde cinq petits chats et renards, trois d'entre eux étaient des chatons et les deux autres étaient des renards. Les nouveaux parents étaient en train de nettoyer leurs bébés hydrides, le couple gloussait devant le petit portrait de famille.

\- Ça y est les bébés sont nées sourit Alec dans les bras

\- Pas envie de les donner tellement qu'ils sont mignons réfuta Magnus

\- Je sais à moins que tu veuilles faire un élevage de bébé renards et de chatons ricana Alec

\- Peut-être en plus ce sont nos enfants roucoula Magnus

Alec riait et l'embrassa avant de laisser la petite famille tranquille pour aller se coucher, le lendemain le noiraud annonça la naissance des bébés ce qui réjouit les filles qui débarquaient à l'appartement pour les voir. Maryse devenait folle en voyant les bébés,

\- Oh ils sont si mignon, j'en veux pour moi toute seule gloussa Maryse

\- Tu l'aura quand ils seront plus forts comme ça, tu ne pourrais plus me piquer Kurama nargua Alec

\- Malgré ce que tu dis Kurama reste mon bébé à moi nargua Maryse en tirant la langue puérilement à son fils

Son fils roula des yeux alors qu'Isabelle voulait un bébé lui aussi avec Clary, elles trouvaient les bébés mignons. Quelques jours plus tard l'état de Jace empirait de plus en plus, le blond alla voir sa mère adoptive.

\- Je veux aller à la cité silencieuse pour quelques jours, je ne vais pas bien depuis quelques temps déclara Jace

\- Entendu, si tu as le moindre problème qui s'aggrave, je veux être informé immédiatement demanda Maryse

\- D'accord sourit Jace

Il lui prit dans ses bras en la serrant fort, Maryse le serra aussi en l'embrassant sur la joue. Le blond prévient son départ, Alec lui donna un coup de poing léger en riant.

\- J'espère que tu iras bien car sinon je te jure que je te transformerai en canard avant de faire de toi un canard à l'orange menaça Alec

\- Tu ne pourrais pas le faire car je te manquerai trop ricana Jace

\- En réfléchissant pas trop, je te rappelle que tu ronfles, que tu m'as fait chier avec Clary à son arrivé, me faire lever pour savoir si un canard avait une conscience ensuite quoi d'autre que tu es un connard egocentrique narcissique énuméra Alec en comptant sur ses doigts avec un sourire sournois

\- C'est toi qui ronfle accusa Jace

\- Je ne crois pas que je ronfle au vu que Magnus ne m'a jamais dit ricana Alec

\- Parce que tu es son jouet préféré railla Jace

Alec gigota ses sourcils suggestifs,

\- Je sais tout ça ricana Alec moqueusement

Jace leva les yeux avant de le prendre dans ses bras avant de partir pour la cité silencieuse, Isabelle l'enlaça aussi avant de partir. Pendant ce temps dans une vielle église la femme était en train de fredonner une chanson en caressant le cercueil remplie de sang, elle entendit la sonnette de l'ascenseur. Elle se tourna vers le visiteur pour voir son démon-hibou,

\- Mon démon, je suis tellement contente de te voir se réjouit la femme

Le démon s'inclina devant elle, elle lui caressa le visage avant de l'embrasser chastement. Son visage se révéla d'être celui de Jace,

\- Ramène-moi un dernier cœur pur ordonna la femme

Il s'inclina encore une fois avant de partir à la recherche d'un cœur pur, Luke était en train de patrouiller dans le secteur avec Ollie quand ils entendirent des hurlements.

\- On y va déclara Ollie en sortant de la voiture

\- Attends stoppa Luke

Elle se rendit sur le lieu en criant quand elle vit le démon hibou qui était en d'attaquer un terrestre, Luke arriva sur le coup et la sauva quand Clary arriva après avoir été informé par son père adoptif. Elle commença à se battre contre le démon avant de se faire plaquer contre le grillage,

\- Montre-moi ton visage Jonathan cracha Clary avec haine

Le démon montra son visage qui était celle de Jace, la rousse fut choquée avant de se faire projeter contre le mur. Il donna un peu de magie démoniaque à Ollie avant de s'enfuir avec elle, Luke vint aider la rousse qui était encore sous le choc,

\- Ne me dis pas que c'était Jace, ce n'était pas lui n'est ce pas questionna Clary en regardant son père adoptif dans les yeux

\- Malheureusement si, je suis désolé Clary s'excusa Luke

\- Ça ne peut pas être lui déclara Clary en se mettant à courir

Luke essaya de l'attraper mais elle fut plus rapide que lui, elle le retrouva sur le toit.

\- Jace, je sais que ce n'est pas toi déclara Clary

Jace se tourna vers lui et l'étrangla avant de le mettre dans le vide, elle le supplia en lui rappelant son amour pour elle.

\- Je n'aime personne encore mois toi, alors dégage de mon chemin déclara Jace en laissant tomber dans le vide

Clary tomba sur une voiture était blessée et regarda l'homme qu'elle aimait partir à tout vitesse, elle appela Simon qui vint l'aider. Il le ramena à l'institut où Alec avec sa magie la soigna, Maryse et tout le monde furent rassemblés autour d'elle. Elle montra le dessin du démon, Magnus le prit dans ses bras.

\- C'est Lilith, elle est la mère de tous les démons. Elle est aussi la reine des enfers enfin la reine d'Edom, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut mais en tout cas c'est quelque chose de mauvais déclara Magnus

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas elle va avoir sa raclée cette sale garce d'oser toucher à mon fils, elle va voir quelle bois je me chauffe fulmina Maryse

Alec fit un sourire démoniaque en voyant la colère de sa mère, Clary eut les larmes aux yeux en regardant tout le monde.

\- Je sais pourquoi est ce que Lilith a pu contrôler Jace, c'est de ma faute car j'ai fait un vœu avec l'ange Raziel pour qu'il ramène Jace à la vie après que Valentin l'ait tué révéla Clary en sanglotant

Alec se leva et prit la rousse dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux pour la consoler, Maryse comprit la tristesse et la culpabilité.

\- Eh Clary, ce n'est pas ta faute c'est à Lilith rassura Maryse

\- Maman a raison, j'aurais fait la même chose à ta place rassura Alec

\- Merci mais qu'est ce que nous allons faire maintenant interrogea Clary

Jace au même moment se rendit à l'appartement de Lilith, elle sourit en le voyant arriver.

\- Je veux que tu me ramène le corps de Valentin avec Clary Fairchirld ici, elle est vitale pour ramener mon fils à la vie ordonna Lilith

\- Bien ma reine répondit Jace

Cependant Alec et les filles se rendirent à Idris pour en discuter avec Imogène sur l'état de Jace, Alec entra sans frapper dans le bureau de l'inquisitrice.

\- Monsieur Lightwood, la politesse est de rigueur chez vous gronda Imogène

\- Nous avons besoin de vous pour une chose qui doit ne pas être informé par Jia et c'est au sujet de Jace déclara Isabelle

\- Que se passe-t-il avec Jace questionna Imogène

\- Une sale pétasse du nom de Lilith le contrôle en le transformant en un putain de démon alors nous avons besoin de votre confirmation de la configuration de l'autre connard à fait pour le capturer répondit Alec sans mâcher ses mots

Imogène s'assit choquée par la révélation d'Alec, elle se reprit légèrement.

\- Comment est ce arrivé demanda Imogène

\- On n'en sait rien mais il faut faire vite car il doit être stoppé à temps répondit Clary

Ils se regardaient discrètement entre eux ne révélant pas la résurrection de Jace, l'inquisitrice accepta de faire la configuration de Malachie. Jace arriva peu de temps après eux, Imogène essaya de l'empêcher mais ce fit poignarder par son petit-fils.

\- Passe-le bonjour à mes parents et à mon grand-père pour moi déclara Jace en retirant l'épée

Il prit le code dans son bureau avant de la laisser sur le sol, elle eut le reflexe d'envoyer un message de feu à Alec.

\- Putain de merde, il est ici. Allez-y je vais voir grand-mère Herondale déclara Alec

\- D'accord, dépêche-toi accepta Isabelle

Alec se rendit rapidement vers Imogène pour la trouver dans une mare de sang, il prit une grande inspiration et la soigna avec sa magie. Elle reprit un semblant de souffle de vie, il le porta en urgence à l'infirmerie d'où les médecins prirent en charge. Il rejoigne les filles pour attendre Jace, le blond apparut rapidement en creusant pour prendre le corps de Valentin et sa tête.

\- Salut Jace salua Alec avec un sourire sournois

Le blondinet n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que soit qu'il fut emprisonné dans une prison d'énergie angélique, les chasseurs arrivaient rapidement ce qui força Clary à faire un portail pour eux. Elle les envoya dans l'appartement de Magnus, Isabelle fut inquiète pour Clary.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, j'ai envoyée un message de feu à Jia en lui expliquant la situation. L'importance est d'extirper ce putain démon du corps de Jace rassura Alec en regardant le démon dans le corps de Jace

\- Tu crois que je vais me laissais faire ricana le démon

\- Bien sûr parce que je vais te transformer en canard et te cuisiner ricana Alec sombrement

Ils allaient dans l'atelier de Magnus pour en discuter,

\- Tu vas utiliser votre lien de parabataï pour le ramener, je vais me servir de ma magie pour vous envoyer dans son inconscient expliqua Magnus

\- Avec ma magie, je vais essayer de débarrasser l'influence de Lilith dans son esprit souligna Alec

\- Tu peux faire ça questionna Isabelle

\- Durant ses siècles que j'étais avec mon père, je n'ai pas appris à servie de ma magie tu sais ricana Alec sombrement

Elle hocha la tête et se rendit dans le salon, Kurama était en train de gronder contre Jace en protégeant sa petite famille.

\- Dis à ton renard d'arrêter de me grogner dessus si il ne veut pas que je tue sa petite famille menaça le démon

\- Tu fais ça et je te transforme en canard pour te trancher lentement le cou rétorqua Alec d'un ton glacial

Magnus remonta ses manches pour commencer le processus, le démon regarda moqueusement le sorcier.

\- Je me demande pourquoi est ce que tu l'aide au vu qu'il me choisira toujours, tu l'as peut-être eu dans ton lit mais rien de plus ricana le démon

\- Alors pourquoi est ce que j'ai dit oui à sa proposition de mariage enculé de démon parasite, je suis amoureux de lui maintenant tu vas fermer ton sale clapet avant que je te fais rappeler qui je suis menaça Alec en révélant ses yeux démoniaque

Le démon eut peur sur le coup en voyant les yeux démoniaque d'Alec qui était l'héritage de Lucifer, Magnus lança sa magie sur eux avant que le démon ne se libèrent de nouveau. Isabelle eut une idée et l'attacha après avoir ramené les chaînes, ils refirent le lien de nouveau. Pendant ce temps Simon et Luke fouillaient l'ancien lieu de Lilith pour trouver l'autel, les disciples de Lilith vinrent les attaquer avant d'être repoussé par les deux. Simon tua l'un d'eux, Lilith ressentit la mort de l'un de ses disciples ce qui le fit hurler avant de se transformer. Elle se rendit au royaume des fées et menaça la reine des fées,

\- Si tu me tue, tu ne saurais pas où est ton hibou lâcha la reine des fées

\- Dis-moi où est il ? Ma patience à des limites sache-le demanda Lilith

Entre-temps Isabelle était dans l'esprit de Jace et se fit retrouver par Alec, ils regardaient avec nostalgique leurs souvenirs d'enfance. Ils furent séparés avant de retrouver Jace avec des cadavres de Clary dans la chambre,

\- S'il te plait tuez-moi supplia Jace en prenant l'épée séraphique

\- Même si le décor me plait beaucoup, je n'ai pas envie de voir Clary chialer alors tu vas te ressaisir un bon coup et donner un coup de pied au cul de ce parasite déclara Alec

\- Lilith va me faire des choses que je n'ai pas envie pleura Jace

Isabelle pleura aussi quand le noiraud eut marre et prit son parabataï pour lui donner des claques,

\- PUTAIN TU VAS TE RESSAISIR OUI, TU ES JACE HERONDALE TU NE PLIE PAS DEVANT PERSONNE ALORS ENVOIE CETTE PETASSE FAUSSE REINE BALADER ET TU VIENS AVEC NOUS s'écria Alec d'un ton cinglant

\- Alec sanglota Jace en souriant

\- Arrête de chialer, tu as la morve plein sur le visage et c'est dégoûtant grimaça Alec

Leur sœur ria en pleurant avant de prendre leurs mains à tous les deux, Alec prit celle de Jace pour sortir de son esprit. Entre-temps Magnus eut difficultés à garder sa magie quand il fut projeté contre le mur, il leva les yeux pour voir Lilith entrer dans son appartement.

\- Tue-moi mais ne fais pas de mal à Alexander proposa Magnus

\- Si je ne craignais pas de rentrer en conflits avec ton père, je l'aurai fait déclara Lilith

Elle était sur le point de plaquer Magnus quand un Kunaï l'empêcha de toucher au sorcier, elle se tourna vers le coupable avant d'être surprise de voir Mazekeen qui sortit pour se mettre devant Alec évanouis.

\- Eh bien je suis ravie de te revoir Mazekeen sourit Lilith

\- Bonsoir mère salua Mazekeen

\- Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi est ce que tu m'attaquais alors que je suis ta mère demanda Lilith

\- Je suis sous les ordres de Lucifer, et ce gamin que tu vois est son fils répondit Mazekeen

\- Son fils ? Impossible que ce chasseur est le fils de Lucifer, il a refusé durant des millénaires de faire un enfant à des terrestres les trouvant insignifiants et maintenant tu vas me faire croire que c'est son fils. Ridicule pouffa Lilith

\- Que tu le crois ou pas il est son fils et je ferrai tout pour le protégé, même à combattre ma propre mère défia Mazekeen en montrant les armes démoniaques

Lilith regarda sa fille dans les yeux en voyant sa détermination, elle se tourna vers Jace et le prit.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi, je suis venu récupérer ce qu'il m'appartient déclara Lilith en partant avec Jace

Un quart d'heure plus tard Alec se réveilla et vit Mazekeen penché vers lui, il lui donna un coup de poing dont elle intercepta.

\- Ce n'est pas un entraînement rassura Mazekeen

\- Désolé, où est Jace demanda Alec en voyant l'absence de son parabataï

Magnus l'expliqua son enlèvement par Lilith, le chasseur serra ses poings en faisant éclater sa magie légèrement sous la fureur.

\- Nous allons le retrouve et renvoyer cette sale garce d'où elle est sortit déclara Alec

Quelques jours plus tard ils cherchaient un moyen pour ramener Jace dans son état normal, Magnus entra dans le bureau de Maryse après avoir frapper.

\- Je sais comment pour briser le sortilège entre Jace et Lilith sourit Magnus

\- Comment faire pour renvoyer cette sale pute en enfer demanda Maryse encore furieuse

\- Eh bien un transfert de magique avec les sorciers qui concentre sur une seule magie à savoir moi expliqua Magnus

\- Donc tu vas le faire Alec demanda Isabelle

\- La magie d'Alec est différente des nôtres car il est à moitié angélique et en même temps il a une magie d'un même niveau qu'un prince des enfers expliqua Magnus

\- Je sais je suis le meilleur ricana Alec de vantardise

Magnus envoya les messages de feu, Catarina lui informa que Lorenzo avait défendu les sorciers d'aider Magnus sous peine d'emprisonnement. L'immortel alla le voir pour le confronter,

\- Pour ma part Lilith ne me dérange pas du tout décréta Lorenzo

\- Quand elle tuera nous tous un par un est ce que tu tiendras ce même discours demanda Magnus

\- Je te signale que ton fiancé est le fils de Lucifer alors pourquoi ne pas demandé à ton beau-père de l'aide ironisa Lorenzo

Magnus le repoussa avec sa magie énervé, ils firent un duel avant que le sorcier le vaincre avant de partir sous les menaces de Lorenzo. Il rentra dans son appartement plus tard, Alec vint le voir et le réconforta.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la rune démoniaque et Docteur Magnus Bane. Bisous glacées. **


	25. Chapter 24

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Pour le caractère il sera pareille et ça va être marrant XD **

**Maia 0067: Avec Alec c'est tu viens ou je te fout des baffes allez ou va voir un Maryse complètement remonté dans ce chapitre **

**Lavigne 16: Tes idées dans ce chapitre **

**Alec Barton: Maryse sera encore badass dans ce chapitre en plus je vais faire un chapitre sur sa Badass attitude qu'un certain que je te laisse deviner va vraiment flipper **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 24, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 24**_

Maryse passa la main dans ses cheveux en regardant la tablette concernant le message de Jia sur Clary, Alec avait eu le temps de prévenir la consule de ce qu'il s'était passé. De plus le témoignage d'Imogène était en faveur de Clary en expliquant ce qu'il s'était passé avec Jace qui était sous l'influence de Lilith, Jocelyn lui avait envoyé un message de feu plus tôt en disant qu'elle était avec sa fille ce qui la rassura à moitié. Alec et Magnus étaient en train de chercher un moyen pour briser le lien entre Lilith et Jace, Isabelle et Simon avec Luke étaient en train de chercher la cachette de la fausse reine. Elle s'assit ayant été debout durant un moment, elle soupira longuement en fermant les yeux. Elle les ouvrit et prit son livre qu'elle cachait dans son tiroir, elle ouvrit et sourit en voyant la rose enchantée de Lucifer. Elle respira son odeur en fermant les yeux, comme si l'odeur de la rose lui donnait du courage elle se remit au travail en cherchant d'autres alternatives pour libérer son fils et botter le cul de Lilith. Entre-temps Clary fut enfermé dans une cellule, elle faisait les cents pas dans sa cellule en priant pour Alec et les autres. La porte s'ouvrit sur Jia et Jocelyn, la rousse prit sa fille dans ses bras en l'embrassant. La plus jeune rousse fut soulagée de voir sa mère, elle se défendit auprès de Jia qui la stoppa en sachant la vérité à son sujet par Imogène et Alec en plus de Maryse. Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que Lilith avait enlevé Jace au loft de Magnus, Mazekeen avait révélé son lien familial avec Lilith. Alec l'avait prit dans ses bras légèrement en lui disant qu'il s'en foutait royalement de qui étaient les parents de la démone, et qu'elle sera sa marraine ce qui la fit sourire avant de râler pour la forme. Elle retourna dans l'ombre en restant dans les parages, Simon avait proposé qu'elle puisse retrouver facilement Lilith comme c'est sa mère ce que refusa totalement Alec. Maryse décida d'aller retrouver sa fille et les deux hommes dans la recherche de la cachette de Lilith,

\- Maman, tu es sûr de venir demanda Isabelle sceptique

\- Ton père est revenu pour prendre la gestion de l'institut pour le moment et puis si tu crois que Lilith me fais peur tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. Elle va comprendre ce que c'est une vrai reine des enfers et une mère en fureur déclara Maryse en marchant

Simon et Luke laissèrent Maryse ayant peur d'elle, le vampire se pencha vers Isabelle avec la peur sur le visage.

\- Ne prends pas mal ce que je vais dire mais ta mère me fout plus la trouille que Lilith s'horrifia Simon

\- Tu comprends pourquoi est ce qu'elle est la future reine des enfers sourit Isabelle

Au même moment Magnus cherchait un moyen dans un grimoire avant que Catarina ne lui donne la solution, il réfléchissait quand Alec débarqua par portail.

\- Tout va bien bébé s'inquiéta Alec

\- Je n'ai pas réussi comme Lorenzo a menacé tout le monde si on m'aidait révéla Magnus

\- Je vais aller lui briser les noix, tiens mieux je vais aller terroriser son père pour qu'il puisse donner une raclée à son fils souligna Alec

\- Ne perds pas ton temps avec lui sourit Magnus

Le noiraud le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa légèrement, le sorcier posa son menton dans ses cheveux.

\- Bon je vais faire ce que je peux pour libérer Jace de cette pétasse souffla Alec

\- Il y a une solution à tout ça déclara Magnus résigné

\- Qu'est ce donc demanda Alec en le regardant

\- Je vais aller demandé à mon père la magie nécessaire pour libérer Jace répondit Magnus

\- Je préfère aller demandé au mien au lieu d'aller au tien avoua Alec

\- C'est la seul solution mon amour souffla Magnus

\- D'accord, tu peux y aller mais si il demande une compensation, je jure que j'irai moi-même botter son cul menaça Alec

Magnus riait et l'embrassa avant de l'entraîner dans la chambre, ils firent l'amour assez sauvagement. Le sorcier se leva en regardant son fiancé endormit, il prépara le pentagramme pour partir à Edom.

\- Dis donc c'est un coup bas que tu fais en partant comme un voleur après m'avoir fait l'amour commenta Alec appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte

\- Je voulais partir pour ne pas te faire pleurer signala Magnus

\- Tu vas revenir d'Edom n'est ce pas demanda Alec

Le sorcier se tourna vers lui et vit que son fiancé était nu,

\- Oui, je vais revenir promis Magnus

\- Alors tout baigne sourit Alec

Magnus lui caressa la joue tout en observant la nudité de son fiancé, il se lécha ses lèvres avec envie.

\- Si tu pouvais m'attendre dans cette tenue, je crois que je viendrai plus vite je pense proposa Magnus

Alec noua ses bras autour de lui en souriant, il l'embrassa légèrement avant de reculer avec un sourire pervers sur les lèvres.

\- Après avoir renvoyé cette pétasse dans son trou à rat, je t'attendrai dans cette tenue qu'en penses-tu gloussa Alec

\- J'ai hâte de revenir ricana Magnus en pelotant ses fesses

Le noiraud l'embrassa avant de le laisser partir, il le regarda en train de faire le pentagramme. Magnus claqua des doigts et se mit à l'intérieur en train de grimacer de douleur sous les flammes,

\- Je t'aime Alexander confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi Magnus répondit Alec en souriant

Après que son amant soit parti, Alec alla se préparer et retourna à l'institut. Il trouva son père qui lui expliqua la situation, entre-temps Clary était en train de regarder par la fenêtre d'Idris. Jia et Jocelyn vinrent la voir,

\- Est-ce vrai que tu as la capacité de faire une rune pour moi questionna Jia

\- Comment ça demanda Clary

\- Eh bien nous voulons faire parler Valentin en faisant une rune de résurrection expliqua Jia

\- C'est entendu en même temps je veux aussi le questionner sur certaines choses accepta Clary déterminé

Elles partirent dans une salle et vit le corps et la tête de Valentin, Clary alla faire la rune quand elle fit un sourire sadique et sépara la tête du corps en la mettant sur une table assez loin avant de faire la rune.

\- Pourquoi est ce vous avez fait ça demanda Jia

\- Pour plus de sécurité et aussi au cas où il ne veut pas répondre à mes questions et bien je jouerai avec sa tête comme un ballon ricana Clary sadiquement

\- Alec à un peu trop de mauvaise influence sur toi remarqua Jocelyn

\- Je sais sourit Clary

La rousse commença à faire la rune sur le corps de Valentin, l'électricité autour d'eux commença à vaciller quand Valentin se réveilla en hurlant d'un cri inhumain. La tête cracha de la boue avant de regarder autour de lui en voyant son corps exposer devant lui,

\- Où est ce que je suis et pourquoi est ce que je vois mon corps exposé comme ça demanda Valentin

\- Eh bien comment te dire ? Tu as perdu la tête après qu'Alec te l'a fait arracher, nous voulons te questionner sur certaines choses et tu vas nous répondre ou sinon je retire la rune menaça Clary

\- Très bien mais je ne dirai qu'à ma femme chérie et ma fille adorée ricana Valentin en regardant Jia

Jocelyn hocha la tête envers elle, elle sortit de la pièce mais regarda la salle grâce aux caméras installées dans la salle. Clary se tourna vers la tête de son père,

\- Bon nous voulons savoir ce que Lilith veut et qu'est ce qu'elle tente de faire questionna Clary

\- Lilith veut juste une chose qu'elle désire depuis avant mais que Dieu lui a enlevé expliqua Valentin

\- Un enfant conclu Jocelyn en comprenant

\- Exact, elle voulait un enfant en échange elle me donnait son sang révéla Valentin

Jocelyn gifla la tête de son ex-mari qui avait vendu leur fils à la reine des démons,

\- Tu lui as vendu notre fils, quel genre de père es-tu ? Ton père doit vraiment se retourner dans sa tombe en te voyant ainsi je ne parle plus de ta mère accusa Jocelyn

\- Eh toi ma Jocelyn, crois-tu que tu es la femme la plus modèle de tous ? Tu as abandonné notre fils sans états d'âme car il avait du sang de démon dans les veines rétorqua Valentin

\- Bon vous deux, ça suffit, si vous vous voulez vous discerner la médaille de pire parents vous la méritez tous les deux. Ne me dis pas que c'est faux maman car tu avais la possibilité de mettre Jonathan à l'abri avant d'aller stopper la tête parlant insignifiant accusa Clary en regardant ses parents

Sa mère ne savait pas quoi dire et baissa légèrement la tête honteuse de savoir que sa fille avait raison, Valentin lui regarda la situation avec indifférence

\- Bon, pourquoi est ce que Lilith a besoin de ton putain de corps demanda Clary

\- Parce que elle veut ressusciter Jonathan et il lui faut quelque chose qui est à moi répondit Valentin

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu as fait ça demanda Jocelyn

Valentin ricana sans lui répondre avant que Clary ne le prenne par les cheveux avec un sourire sombre sur les lèvres,

\- Dis maman ça te dirait de faire du volley-ball avec sa tête ricana Clary

Jia entra dans la pièce et interrompit l'interrogatoire quand le corps de Valentin se libéra de ses chaînes pour donner une gifle assez violente à Jia, elle tomba par terre et Jocelyn vint prés d'elle pour la soigner ce qui permit à l'ancien chef du cercle de prendre sa tête, de la remettre en place et de se guérir automatiquement. Il prit Clary en otage avant de partir de la pièce, ils rencontrèrent plusieurs gardes qu'il tua sans état d'âme. Il obligea sa fille à faire une rune d'explosion sur le mur avant de voir la lumière du soleil sur Idris ce qui le fit sourire, Clary profita de la situation et rompit la rune sur lui. Sa tête tomba de son épaule et il regarda sa fille,

\- Tu es une vrai Morgenstern reconnu Valentin

\- Je suis aussi une Fairchirld déclara Clary

Un garde avec une arbalète s'approcha d'elle, elle fut rassurée mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose. Le garde se révéla être Jace qui lui sourit de victoire,

\- Ma reine sera ravie de te voir Clary déclara Jace

Jia et Jocelyn arrivèrent trop tard pour sauver Clary de l'enlèvement de Jace, Jocelyn avertis Alec et Robert par voie de message de feu. Maryse et Luke avec Simon et Isabelle retrouvèrent très vite la trace de Clary par son sang versé sur le sol, la matriarche mit au courant son fils de la situation.

\- Très bien, j'arrive et maman vaux mieux que tu rentres à l'institut proposa Alec

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule Alec, je n'ai pas peur de cette salope, je vais lui arranger sa petite gueule de s'en prendre à mes enfants fulmina Maryse sans mâcher ses mots

\- Je comprends que tu ai envie de lui faire sa fête mais tu vas nous gêné plus qu'autre chose expliqua Alec

\- D'accord je rentre immédiatement, mais promets de ramener ton frère demanda Maryse

\- Je te le promets à vous deux promis Alec en regardant son père qui hocha la tête

Alec acquiesça silencieux et laissa son père discuter avec sa mère, il alla se préparer avant de sortir hors de l'institut et vit Mazekeen l'attendre devant la porte.

\- J'ai envie de me faire quelques combats si tu permets sourit Mazekeen

\- Alors tu es la bienvenue ricana Alec diaboliquement

Ils se rendirent à l'endroit où Lilith se cachait, Alec arriva rapidement et fit le plan pour libérer Clary et Jace de l'emprise de Lilith.

\- Je vais vous accompagner pour voir ma mère, on à quelque petites bricoles voir ensemble déclara Mazekeen

\- Moi je m'occupe de Jace ah tiens le vampire souligna Alec en lui tendant une stèle

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un stylo refusa Simon

\- Si il meurt en premier, ça m'étonnerai pas enfin bref c'est une stèle pour Clary du con expliqua Alec en roulant des yeux

Simon acquiesça en se renfrognant légèrement, ils se séparèrent chacun de leur côté. Alec marcha avant de voir Jace sauter du haut de l'immeuble et atterrit devant lui, le noiraud se récura le nez en le voyant faire ça.

\- C'est bon t'as finis de faire ton entrée demanda Alec en penchant la tête

\- Bonsoir parabataï salua le démon

\- Bon, alors je te laisse le choix Jace si tu m'écoutes dans les tréfonds de ton esprit de connard narcissique, TU VAS BOTTER LE CUL DE CE DEMON OU SINON C'EST MOI QUI VA TE BOTTER LE CUL ET CROIS-MOI CA NE VAS PAS ÊTRE JOLI s'écria Alec

\- Ton parabataï est mort ricana le démon

\- Alors tu vas savoir comment ce qu'un prince héritier des enfers peut faire ricana Alec en prenant sa forme démoniaque

Le démon se jeta sur Alec qui lui donna un coup de pied ce qui le fit voler contre le mur, le noiraud se mit à ricaner sombrement. Pendant ce temps Luke et les autres entraient dans le bâtiment et se firent accueillir par les disciples de Lilith, Maze prit ses armes en souriant sadiquement.

\- Simon, va libérer Clary pendant qu'on occupe les disciples de Lilith décréta Isabelle en prenant son fouet

\- D'accord accepta Simon en s'en allant vers les étages

Le trio resta en arrière et commença à se battre, la démone faisant un dégât monstre parmi les disciples de sa mère. Alec était en train d'esquiver les attaques du démon les mains dans les poches, il donna un coup de genou dans le ventre du démon et lui donna un coup de pied ce qui l'encastra dans le mur.

\- Alors tu abandonnes son corps ou tu veux que je te réduise en charpies menaça Alec d'un ton froid

\- Tu as le courage de frapper ton frère sans état d'âme à ce que je vois constata le démon en essuyant le sang qui s'écoulait sur sa tempe

\- Si tu savais à quel point des fois je voulais le tuer, il me faisait me réveiller à des heures pas-possibles pour aller chasser ou se retrouver à Idris bêtement en caleçon. M'interrompre dans mes moments de sexe intense avec Magnus, putain surtout le moment où je voulais avoir un orgasme de malade fulmina Alec en serrant les poings

Le chasseur s'éclipsa et donna un coup de crochet du droit au démon qui se tourna sur lui-même avec une violence inouï avant de s'encastrer dans le mur violemment, le noiraud soupira de soulagement.

\- Bordel de merde qu'est ce que ça soulage de te mettre la raclée ricana Alec sadiquement

Le démon se releva et marcha en titubant avant de se prendre la tête, il commença à cracher du sang noire. Magnus arriva et leva un sourcil en voyant l'état du démon qui était assez amoché et que son amant n'avait rien,

\- Disons que je me suis un peu lâcher gloussa Alec

\- Très bien, laisse-moi faire maintenant déclara Magnus

Le sorcier se concentra et envoya sa magie sur le démon, le démon se projeta contre le mur avant de vomir une substance noire par terre. Lilith ressentit la connexion de son hibou se rompre,

\- NON cria Lilith

Jace se réveilla en se tenant la tête groggy, il leva la tête et trouva son parabataï ce qui le soulagea d'être présent et en vie. Alec vint le soigner avec sa magie,

\- Est-ce que tout va bien s'inquiéta Jace

\- Tu vas immédiatement délivrer Clary comme un preux chevalier nargua Alec

\- D'accord, je compte le faire décréta Jace

Jace se leva et utilisa son pouvoir angélique avant de partir libéré la rousse, il entra dans le bâtiment où il aida Luke et les filles. Isabelle sourit en voyant que son frère était revenu à la normal,

\- Jace sourit Isabelle

\- Je vais de ce pas libéré Clary déclara Jace

\- D'accord, dépêche-toi. Simon est là-bas aussi, avertit Luke

Le blond alla se dépêcher et se rendit à l'étage, au même moment Clary était enchaînée par Lilith. Elle grava une rune démoniaque sur l'épaule de la rousse,

\- Jonathan ne mérite pas de vivre déclara Clary

\- Alors pourquoi est ce que tu vis alors que mon fils n'a pas le droit d'avoir une vie interrogea Lilith

\- Ton fils ? Ce n'est pas ton fils, tu ne l'a jamais porté dans ton ventre stérile. Si Valentin ne t'avait pas invoqué pour demandé ton sang, tu ne l'auras jamais eu cracha Clary

La reine des enfers lui gifla la joue pour ses mots, la lèvre de Clary saignait sous le coup.

\- Tu ne sais rien alors tais-toi ou je te réduis au silence menaça Lilith en se dirigeant vers le cercueil de Jonathan

Simon frappa tous les disciples en les faisant s'évanouir par terre, il s'arrêta prés de sa meilleure amie.

\- Je t'ai manqué demanda Simon en la libérant des chaînes

\- Plus que tu ne le crois sourit Clary

Le vampire lui donna une stèle, la rousse mit en place un stratagème pour éliminer définitivement Jonathan. Lilith se retourna sous les insultes de Clary, elle en profita pour l'aveugler avec sa rune de lumière.

\- MAINTENANT SIMON signala Clary

Simon passa derrière elles et commença à frapper le cercueil en usant sa force de vampire, Lilith vit le geste et se mit en colère en faisant éclater sa magie démoniaque. Elle était sur le point de s'approcher quand Clary fit une rune d'explosion, tout l'étage se mit à exploser ce qui créa une secousse assez violente dans tout le bâtiment. Jace arriva et vit tout l'appartement détruit, il vit une main essayant de se hisser en haut. Le blond vit Simon avec Clary dans le vide et il les aida à se hisser en haut, les deux le regardaient avec suspicion.

\- C'est moi, je suis revenu à la normale rassura Jace

\- Jace souffla Clary en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Bon on y va proposa Simon

Ils descendirent dans le hall pour rejoindre Luke et Isabelle, Mazekeen était déjà partit mais restait dans l'ombre pour protéger Alec. Isabelle se mit à courir pour se refugier dans les bras de Jace qui la rassura avant de se prendre une gifle assez forte,

\- La prochaine fois que tu as un problème parle espèce de crétin insulta Isabelle

\- Je suis désolé, maintenant on rentre mais avant faut aller récupéré Alec et Magnus déclara Jace

\- Je parie qu'ils sont en plein histoire de cul conclu Isabelle

Ils se dirigeaient vers la ruelle pour voir que Magnus était entre les jambes d'Alec à moitié nu,

\- Je savais qu'ils étaient en pleines histoires de culs rigola Isabelle

Ils rentrèrent tous à l'institut, Robert vient prendre Jace dans ses bras étant inquiet pour lui. Maryse sortit de la pièce et prit Jace par les oreilles,

\- LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE TU AS UN PROBLÈME PARLE ESPÈCE DE FILS INDIGNE, POUR LA PEINE TU SAURAS PUNI DE TROIS MOIS A NETTOYER DE l'ICHOR ET PRIVER DE CHASSE EN MÊME TEMPS. TU VAS M'AIDER DANS LES PAPIERS ADMINISTRATIVES DE L'INSTITUT cria Maryse dans les oreilles de Jace

Jace hocha la tête frénétiquement ayant peur de Maryse pour qu'elle lâche son oreille, elle le lâcha et le prit dans ses bras.

\- J'espère que tu vas bien s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Comme je le disais Maryse fout plus la trouille que Lilith elle-même s'horrifia Simon

Alec éclata de rire en se tenant le ventre, Magnus se joint à son rire. Après ce petit moment Clary leur montra la rune démoniaque que Lilith lui avait gravée sur la poitrine,

\- C'est une rune démoniaque, pour le moment je ne sais pas à quoi elle sert mais reste vigilante conseilla Magnus

\- On va essayer de se pencher la dessus pour te libérer de cette chose renchérit Alec

\- D'accord accepta Clary

Plus tard ils rentrèrent avec Kurama qui était resté avec Maryse durant la bataille, ils allaient s'écouler sur leur lit épuisé. Kurama se reposa prés de sa petite famille, Président Miaou lécha le museau de son compagnon. Quelques jours plus tard tout était redevenu normal pour le moment, Alec se réveilla en se retournant pour se blottir contre Magnus. Il remarqua que celui-ci était déjà levé, il se prépara avant de le voir en train de faire le petit déjeuner. L'immortel se tourna vers lui,

\- Bonjour beauté salua Magnus en l'attirant vers lui

\- Bonjour Sexy salua Alec en nouant ses bras autour de lui

Ils s'embrassaient passionnément, ils allaient manger ensemble. Le noiraud regarda son amant avant de penser à quelque chose,

\- J'étais en train de penser à quelque chose, comme je vis la plupart du temps ici. Est-ce que ça te dirait que j'emménage ici proposa Alec

\- Eh bien laisse-moi réfléchir pour ce soir et je te le dirai mon adorable fiancé gloussa Magnus en lui caressant la joue

Alec se rendit à l'institut plus tard après avoir passé un petit moment à embrasser son fiancé avant de se dépêcher de partir, il se dirigea vers le bureau de sa mère et entra sans frapper. Il pouffa de rire en voyant son frère collé dans un coin de la pièce en train de faire un classement, Kurama sauta de l'épaule de son maître pour aller sur l'épaule de Maryse.

\- Ça roule Jace ricana Alec moqueusement

\- C'est ça marre-toi grommela Jace

\- Ça t'apprendra de ne rien dire à ton sujet, bon maman pas de démon à tuer par hasard ricana Alec en se tournant vers sa mère

\- Rien de particulier pour le moment, ne répondit Maryse

\- D'accord, bon sang vivement que les bébés deviennent plus forts pour que tu arrête de me piquer Kurama se renfrogna Alec

Maryse caressa le démon-renard en tirant la langue puérilement à son fils, il roula des yeux avant de partir. Le soir même il rentra avec son renard au loft pour voir le salon se transformer en une ambiance romantique avec une table pour deux, Magnus sortit de la chambre et sourit en le voyant.

\- Tu es déjà rentré gloussa Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

\- C'est quoi tout ça ? Loin que ça me déplaît sourit Alec en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Tu vas comprendre sourit Magnus

Ils passèrent à table tout les deux, ils mangèrent en discutant sur leur futur mariage. Le sorcier se leva et prit un écrin à bague avant de se mettre à genou devant lui,

\- Alexander Gédéon Lightwood, voudrais-tu faire l'honneur de vivre avec moi et d'avoir des nuits complètement sauvage proposa Magnus en ouvrant l'écrin sur une clé

\- Oh que oui accepta Alec en se jetant sur les lèvres

\- Ça te dirait d'aller fêter ça dans la chambre gloussa Magnus

\- Tu veux dire notre chambre sourit Alec

Ils allaient dans leur chambre tout les deux, Magnus le poussa et le fit patienter en entrant dans la salle de bain pour revenir dans un déguisement de médecin. Le noiraud se lécha ses lèvres en regardant son amant habillé en docteur,

\- Je suis le docteur Magnus Bane, je vais vous ausculter car on m'a prévenu que vous étiez malade sourit Magnus

\- Je suis très malade toussa Alec faussement

Le sorcier monta lentement sur le lit en poussant son amant sur le lit, il l'embrassa assez brutalement en l'attachant avec des lanières en cuirs. L'immortel revient embrasser son amant et passa dans le cou en le marquant assez violemment ce qui le fit haleter de plaisir, il passa au téton et le titilla en le tétant tout en passant sa langue dessus. Il pinça l'autre téton d'Alec et le fit rouler entre ses doigts, il titilla l'autre téton avant de descendre vers son ventre en laissant un sillon de salive sur le torse.

\- Votre pouls s'accélère monsieur Lightwood, je vais vous ausculté en bas pour une touche de la prostate susurra Magnus

Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir, l'asiatique claqua des doigts en laissant couler sa magie sur le corps de son amant. Le noiraud sentit sa magie bouillonner en lui et lança des étincelles, Magnus sourit encore plus en descendant sa magie vers l'érection d'Alec. Le chasseur se mit à hurler soudainement sous le plaisir brut,

\- Ce n'est pas encore finis mon cher amour ricana Magnus perversement

L'immortel lubrifia son doigt et glissa dans l'intimité du noiraud, il répandit sa magie à l'intérieur du chasseur. Alec tira sur les lanières en cuirs sous le plaisir, il commença à baver tellement qu'il criait. Il supplia en hoquetant son amant de le baiser, Magnus gloussa malicieusement et augmenta sa magie ce qui le fit tressaillir. Après un moment le sorcier eut une idée encore plus perverse et retira ses doigts, il le pénétra lentement et se servit de sa magie à chaque coup de rein qu'il donna à Alec. Sa magie électrocuta légèrement sa prostate ce qui fit voir à Alec des étoiles, l'archer ne pouvant plus lutter se mit à jouir dans un cri silencieux. Rapidement Alec fut dure de nouveau sous la stimulation, l'immortel continua de lui donnait des coups de reins en se servant de sa magie. Au bout d'un moment il se déversa en serrant ses dents dans l'intimité d'Alec, ce dernier se mit à jouir au bout de la quatrième fois. Le sorcier s'effondra sur le lit étant essoufflé,

\- Alors comment trouves-tu le docteur Magnus Bane gloussa Magnus en le libérant

\- Il est très magique gloussa Alec à son tour

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le retour de Lucifer et une vieille connaissance. Bisous glacées. **


	26. Chapter 25

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Piiya69: Ravie que tu as aimé la punition de Jace avec Maryse, **

**Maia 0067: Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ce sera épique le combat entre Lilith et Maryse, rassure-toi je vais le faire **

**LolliOta: Vaux que tu profite déjà le retour de Lucifer qui sera épique en apprenant les fiançailles de son fils **

**Alec Barton: Je vais faire une bataille sur le sujet et aussi merde je suis tombé sur l'hôtel " Hachi donna de l'argent à Alec qui comptait des billets" pour revenir Lucifer va être épique en apprenant pour la perte de virginité et les fiançailles d'Alec et de Magnus. Je crois que je vais un autre aussi comment ils vint annoncer la grossesse d'Alec. Ne mange pas quand tu le liras "Alec criait en se retrouvant dans la case prison" Bon changement de jeu un poker " Dark Hachi refit surface"**

**Lavigne 126: Je suis contente que tu vas mieux et j'ai hâte de ce que tu vas me réservé pour les idées en plus que le mariage de nos tourtereaux vont s'approcher à grands pas **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 25, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 25**_

Alec était en train de viser avec son arc noir un démon, il tira sa flèche enflammée qui alla détruire le démon dans des flammes rouges sangs. Il sourit narquoisement avant de prendre magiquement son Katana pour le mettre au dessus de son épaule pour empaler un démon Shax, il l'envoya pour son démon-renard qui était en train de les manger. Jace était en train de les massacrer tout en les envoyant pour Kurama, les filles faisant de même de leurs côtés. Au bout d'un moment ils nettoyaient l'immeuble désaffectés des démons, Alec prit son renard qui ressemblait à présent à un petit ballon à force de manger. Il caressa son renard qui glapit de joie sous la caresse, il l'embrassa sur le museau avant de se diriger vers l'institut avec sa fratrie et Clary. Le noiraud comme à son habitude entra dans le bureau sans frapper, Maryse le fusilla du regard face à son manque de respect. Alec alla s'asseoir sur le canapé avec Kurama sur ses genoux en train de se reposer, Isabelle était en train de faire son rapport appuyés par ses frères et Clary. Ils sortirent de la pièce, Alec laissa son renard avec sa mère pendant qu'il allait prendre sa douche dans son ancien chambre. Il se dirigea à moitié à poil dans l'institut pour prendre son repas, il trouva Jace et Clary en train de déjeuner ensemble. Il ricana en les regardant ce qui fit rire la rousse et râler Jace, il les laissa en mangeant un sandwich. Il s'assit devant le moniteur, après avoir passé la journée à l'institut il se rendit chez lui. Ça faisait deux mois que Lilith avait disparu et que Jace fut libéré de son emprise, personne ne savait au sujet de la rune démoniaque de Clary. Magnus s'était penché sur le sujet en cherchant dans les livres anciens concernant les runes démoniaques, le sorcier n'avait rien trouvé même en demandant. Alec avait demandé à Mazekeen, elle lui révéla alors que c'était un lien de vie. Clary était liée à quelqu'un par sa vie, si on tue la personne alors la rousse mourra en même temps d'après elle. Jace se jeta alors corps et âme pour libérer sa petite amie de la rune, Maryse lui avait conseillé de savoir qui était la personne avant que Clary ne fit lumière dans son esprit en révélant qu'elle était liée à Jonathan. Alec entra dans l'atelier de son fiancé et passa derrière lui pour lui masser les épaules, le sorcier poussa un râle de plaisir sous le massage de son amant.

\- Vraiment bien ce petit massage, mais j'ai envie d'un autre type de massage sourit Magnus

Alec s'assit sur ses genoux en souriant, il l'embrassa chastement.

\- Quelle potion es-tu en train de réaliser questionna Alec

\- Une potion assez complexe, c'est un élixir de jeunesse répondit Magnus

\- C'est facile cette potion, c'était ma toute première potion que j'ai fait seul quand papa m'a montré sur les potions se rappela Alec

\- Tu as mis combien de temps à faire cette potion demanda Magnus en lui caressant les fesses

\- J'ai mis une semaine à la parfaire réfléchit Alec

\- Bon sang Alexander, tu as mit une semaine à réaliser cette potion alors que moi j'ai mis deux cents ans pour arriver à la maîtriser hoqueta Magnus

Le noiraud sourit de vantardise et l'embrassa sur le front et les deux joues avant de l'embrasser sensuellement,

\- Je suis sûr que tu es bien supérieur à moi sur certains points, mais pour le moment j'ai envie de baise avec toi. A moins que tu sois trop fatigué pour le faire papy se moqua Alec

\- Je te rappelle ce qui t'es arrivé la dernière fois que tu m'as appelé papy articula Magnus d'une voix chaude

\- Je pense que tu as la mémoire qui flanche grand-père car je ne me souviens pas ce qui s'est passé, à part que tu jouissais trop vite et que tu bandais assez mou se moqua Alec encore une fois

L'immortel le plaqua sur son bureau assez brutalement, il prit ses yeux de chats ce qui fit exciter encore son amant.

\- Je vais te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu n'arrives plus à sortir du lit déclara Magnus

\- Tu crois que tu vas arriver à me clouer sur le lit grand-père, moi je pense qu'une petite potion pour endurance sexuelle ne sera pas du luxe ricana Alec sournoisement

\- On va voir ça Alexander décréta Magnus

L'asiatique se jeta sur ses lèvres pour un baiser assez sauvage, il l'emmena dans leur chambre pour faire l'amour assez bestialement. Après avoir un moment à coucher ensemble Alec était essoufflé en souriant extatique, il tourna la tête pour regarder son amant à côté de lui.

\- Alors, je suis un papy pour toi décréta Magnus

\- Tu restes un papy pour moi malgré que c'était bien provoqua Alec

\- On dirait que tu veux un autre round pour te convaincre, petit insolent. Je vais te montrer comment me faire respecter d'un petit insolent comme toi articula Magnus

Magnus se jeta sur les lèvres d'Alec en l'embrassant langoureusement, ils firent l'amour encore plus avant de se coucher repu. Le lendemain le noiraud sourit en sentant tout le bas de son corps qui lui lançait, il leva la tête en la tournant vers le sorcier qui le regarda avec un sourire satisfait de savoir qu'il était le seul à le mettre dans cette état. Le chasseur se tourna vers lui en lui faisant signe de s'approcher, l'immortel s'avança vers lui et monta sur le lit pour l'embrasser. Alec le plaqua sur le lit en se mettant à califourchon sur la semi-érection, il se lécha les lèvres et frotta son bassin dessus ce qui fit râler son amant de plaisir. Ils s'embrassaient sensuellement et commençaient à se caresser mutuellement, Magnus le plaqua sur le lit en le surplombant. Il était sur le point de le pénétrer, Jace entra dans la chambre.

\- Alec-OH PUTAIN jura Jace en ressortant immédiatement

\- Que se passe-t-il-OH compris Isabelle en passant la tête par la porte,

Le couple se mit à râler d'être interrompu, le blond entra de nouveau et vit son frère à nu et en érection sur le lit.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez demanda Alec en soupirant de frustration

\- Eh bien nous avons besoin de Magnus pour une mission répondit Isabelle

\- Vous auriez pu m'envoyer un message de feu au lieu de venir dans notre appartement râla Magnus

\- On a essayé mais vous étiez pris dans votre histoire de cul signala Jace sarcastique

Alec soupira longuement en passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de se lever nu en s'en foutant de sa fratrie pour aller dans la salle de bain, Magnus matait le corps de son fiancé sans gêne et soupira à son tour.

\- Si vous étiez venu dans deux heures, j'aurai pu terminer de jouer avec mon jouet préféré bouda Magnus en s'asseyant en tailleur

\- Désolé de vous interrompre dans votre histoire de cul et puis vous n'êtes pas fatigué de faire ça brailla Jace en croisant les bras

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis à accro au corps de ton frère sourit Magnus

\- Et puis il faut dire que tu dois peut-être t'entraîner un peu pour satisfaire Clary renchérit Alec en sortant de la salle de bain

Jace grommela dans sa barbe sous les rires de Magnus et d'Isabelle, pendant que le sorcier termina de se préparer Isabelle était en train d'admirer les bébés hybrides de Kurama et de Président Miaou.

\- Oh ils sont trop choux admira Isabelle

\- Ne t'en fait pas dans quelque jours tu auras ton propre bébé hybride avec toi sourit Alec

\- C'est vrai, alors je choisis le chaton avec deux queue, j'adore sa couleur gris-roux déclara Isabelle en caressant le chaton

\- Et toi Jace demanda Alec en se tournant vers son parabataï

\- Non, je n'ai pas envie qu'il chie sur mes affaires se renfrogna Jace

Le noiraud ricana sournoisement, Kurama frotta sa tête à la tête de Président Miaou avant de sauter sur l'épaule de son maître quand Magnus sortit de la salle de bain. Ils se dirigeaient par portail à l'institut, Maryse les accueillit et le démon-renard sauta sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse. Elle lui gratta l'oreille ce qui le fit aboyer de joie, Alec roula des yeux en regardant la scène. Magnus s'attela à son travail,

\- Il est au Nord-Ouest du Bronx c'est tout ce que je peux dire expliqua Magnus

\- D'accord, alors on y va déclara Jace

Ils se rendirent tous à l'endroit où était un soldat fée qui s'était enfuit d'Idris, Jace le coursait avant de le combattre. Le soldat le mit par terre avant de se faire projeter contre le mur par une boule de feu noire,

\- T'es en état d'arrestation par ordre de l'enclave même si ça me fait chier grave déclara Alec en l'attachant avec sa magie

Le soldat fut prit en charge par la garde pour le ramener à Idris, leur mère les fit tous convoquer dans le bureau.

\- Jia m'a fait parvenir des faits alarmants concernant les prisonniers évadés du Gard, certains étaient des criminels en jugement. Elle nous demande de garder la surveillance en les capturant déclara Maryse

\- Oh cool nous allons jouer à cache-cache avec eux se réjouit Alec en tapant des mains comme un enfant

\- C'est tout ce que je peux dire pour le moment, Jace peux-tu rester s'il te plait demanda Maryse

Les autres sortirent du bureau sauf Jace, il regarda sa mère adoptive dans les yeux. Maryse ouvrit un tiroir et lui remit un document,

\- C'est une permission que Imogène a envoyé pour toi, elle veut que tu passes la voir à Idris déclara Maryse

\- Non, je ne peux pas la voir. Je suis désolé, j'ai failli la tuer et je ne peux pas lui faire face refusa Jace

\- Mon chéri, tu sais nous commettons beaucoup d'erreurs dans notre vie. Prends exemple sur moi, si je n'étais pas tombée amoureuse de Lucifer jamais Alec serait né et j'aurai rejoins le cercle relata Maryse

Elle se leva de sa chaise et lui fit face en lui caressant la joue, le blond prit sa mère dans ses bras en la remerciant dans un souffle. Elle le relâcha et lui donna la feuille, il l'accepta et sortit de la pièce serein. Pendant ce temps Magnus était en train de ranger ses ingrédients et sentit un portail dans son loft, il reconnu la magie et alla voir sa vieille amie Catarina en tenu d'infirmière.

\- Alexander a raison en disant que tu es sexy en tenu d'infirmière gloussa Magnus

\- Donc tu es d'accord de faire une partie à trois sourit Catarina en gigotant ses sourcils suggestivement

Les deux meilleurs amis rigolaient avant de s'asseoir pour discuter, le sorcier fit claquer ses doigts pour invoquer des cocktails pour eux.

\- Alors comment vas-tu demanda Magnus en buvant son martini

\- Je vais très bien, d'ailleurs j'ai une petite faveur à te demander concernant Madzie proposa Catarina

\- Vas-y demanda Magnus

\- La semaine prochaine j'ai une conférence avec tout le gratin de la médecine mais je ne peux pas emmener Madzie avec moi lança Catarina

\- Eh tu veux que Alexander et moi nous gardons la petite puce conclu Magnus

\- Si ça te gêne pas déclara Catarina

\- Ça fait un moment que nous n'avions pas passer du temps avec Madzie, bien sûr que j'accepte de garder la petite puce accepta Magnus

\- D'accord alors je l'emmène demain sourit Catarina

Le lendemain Alec était en train de regarder son amant en train de se maquiller, le sorcier terminait de mettre son eye-liners.

\- Je me demande pourquoi est ce tu te maquilles interrogea Alec

\- Parce que j'aime me cacher, les tigres ont des rayures et moi j'ai des eye-liners répondit Magnus

\- Avec ou sans je te trouve canon malgré tout susurra Alec

L'immortel tourna la tête pour l'embrasser sur la joue, il se leva pour l'embrasser quand la sonnette d'entrée sonna. Le chasseur le regarda avec curiosité dans les yeux,

\- Tu attends quelqu'un questionna Alec

\- Ah oui, j'ai failli oublier glissa Magnus

Il se rendit à la porte pour ouvrit sur Catarina et Madzie, la petite fille se mit à courir dans ses bras.

\- Salut petit puce salua Magnus en l'embrassant sur la joue bruyamment

\- Désolé de te déranger encore une fois s'excusa Catarina

\- Tu ne me dérange pas du tout, ça fait du bien de passer du temps avec Madzie rassura Magnus

Madzie tourna la tête pour voir Alec dans le salon,

\- ALEC EST LA, se réjouit Madzie en courant dans les bras du chasseur

\- Madzie, ma petite sorcière préféré gloussa Alec en la portant dans ses bras

Le noiraud la chatouilla dans ses bras ce qui la fit éclater de rire, les deux sorciers adultes arrivaient dans le salon.

\- Je dois filer pour être à cette conférence où on verra les infirmières bourrés et les médecins avec la main baladeuse, déclara Catarina en riant

\- Je vois, Madzie ça te dirait de jouer au Shadowhunter proposa Alec en regardant la petite fille

\- Oui sourit Madzie

Ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre pour jouer tout les deux, Alec avait fait apparaître un stylo pour marquer la peau de la petite fille de rune. Plus tard ils sortirent de l'appartement pour se promener, Magnus prit une glace pour Madzie.

\- Pourrais-je avoir des paillettes dessus s'il te plait demanda Madzie

\- Pour cette fois c'est d'accord accepta Magnus

Elle claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître des paillettes multicolores sur sa glace et commença à la manger, le sorcier s'accroupit à sa hauteur pour essuyer sa bouche pleine de glace. Alec sourit en regardant la scène,

\- Tu feras un très bon père déclara Alec

\- Je ne crois pas que j'ai la fibre paternelle réfuta Magnus en se levant

\- Pour moi tu l'as et puis c'est avec toi que je veux fonder une famille déclara Alec

Magnus fut touché par ses mots et l'embrassa chastement, ils rentraient au loft plus tard. Madzie était au lit avec Alec qui lui lisait un livre,

\- C'est finis pour ce soir petite puce sourit Alec

\- Encore une histoire s'il te plait supplia Madzie

\- Je ne crois pas que le marchand de sable sera ravi que tu sois encore debout ajouta Magnus

Madzie soupira résignée mais sourit devant la promesse de Magnus de l'emmener au parc, Alec sourit et claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître une lune avec des étoiles pour qu'elle s'endorme. Ils sortirent discrètement de la pièce, Magnus s'étira et se tourna vers son amant.

\- On s'en est bien tiré n'est ce pas demanda Magnus en le regardant

\- Un peu ouais sourit Alec

Le chasseur était sur le point de l'embrasser quand Magnus l'arrêta net,

\- Quoi, je ne peux plus embrasser mon fiancé décréta Alec

\- Juste que Madzie est derrière la porte et je n'ai pas envie que Catarina nous castre tous les deux avertis Magnus

\- Elle dort prévient Alec

\- Oui mais on sait bien tous les deux ce qui entraîne ce genre de baiser gloussa Magnus en lui caressant le torse

\- Et c'est qui qui m'allume maintenant susurra Alec

Magnus l'embrassa légèrement, ils entendirent du bruit dans la chambre de Madzie. Ils entraient brusquement dans la chambre pour voir Iris devant un portail en tendant la main vers Madzie

\- NANA, NON refusa Madzie en s'éloignant d'Iris

\- Viens avec moi Madzie, rejoins-moi mon ange supplia Iris

\- IRIS gronda Magnus

Il prépara une boule de feu pour l'envoyer sur elle, elle s'enfuit rapidement. Ils envoyèrent un message de feu à Catarina qui passa récupérer Madzie et l'emmena en sécurité dans un autre pays chez un ami en commun, Alec était en train de regarder l'hologramme de la ville à la recherche d'Iris.

\- Des nouvelles de Catarina et de Madzie, demanda Isabelle

\- Magnus est en train de s'en occuper, et moi je m'occupe de trouver cette garce gronda Alec

Sa sœur vit des étincelles de magies au bout de ses doigts, un reflet de ses yeux démoniaques menaçait d'apparaître. Magnus descendit de l'escalier et les rejoint prés de la table,

\- C'est bon Catarina et Madzie sont en sécurités sous la protection du grand sorcier révéla Magnus

\- Une chose de fait, maintenant allons trouver cette pétasse et la renvoyer à Idris déclara Alec en marchant vers l'extérieur

\- Eh bien Alec est furieux constata Isabelle

Ils allaient devant le magasin préféré d'Iris, Isabelle essaya de regarder à l'intérieur pour voir s'il y avait des personnes dans le magasin.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle va se pointer ici déduisit Isabelle

\- Oh crois-moi ma chère Isabelle, elle va se pointer rassura Magnus en jouant avec sa magie

Alec était sur le point de rentrer dans le magasin illégalement quand un portail s'ouvrit sur Iris, il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que soit ayant été surpris. Elle renvoya une boule de feu sur eux avant d'entraîner Magnus dans le portail, Alec se réveilla pour voir son fiancé se faire enlever sous ses yeux. Il serra ses poings tellement forts que le sang s'écoulait, Isabelle était sur le point de toucher son frère quand une main l'en empêcha. Mazekeen lui lâcha la main,

\- Evite de le toucher ainsi quand il est furax à ce point répondit Mazekeen

\- Pourquoi donc demanda Isabelle

Maze prit un mouvement de sa main pour faire apparaît un glaçon, elle le lança sur Alec. Les flammes de sa magie firent évaporer les glaçons,

\- Il est très énervé et je plains la personne qui l'a mit dans cet état ricana Mazekeen

Ils allèrent chercher Magnus à l'institut quand un message de feu informa Alec sur les conditions d'Iris, au même moment Iris avait attaché Magnus avec des liens anti-magiques.

\- Tu as fait une grave erreur de m'enlever ricana Magnus narquoisement

\- Pourquoi donc ? Ton fiancé ne me fait pas peur malgré qu'il soit le fils de Lucifer, bien je vais savoir ou se cache Madzie dans les tréfonds de tes souvenirs décréta Iris

\- Bonne chance parce que j'ai plusieurs souvenirs ricana Magnus sournoisement

Elle envoya sa magie vers lui pour commencer à fouiller dans ses souvenirs, Magnus se concentra avec douleur de ne rien révéler sur la cachette de sa vielle amie et de la fillette. Alec au même moment était inquiet pour son amant, Isabelle lui toucha l'épaule.

\- J'ai une idée, elle veut Madzie et bien nous allons lui donner Madzie souligna Isabelle avec un sourire malicieuse

Ils envoyèrent un message de feu à Iris qui souriait de joie à l'idée de revoir sa protégée, elle prit Magnus avec elle et se rendit au point de rendez-vous. Elle lâcha Magnus par terre en le gardant avec le lien anti-magique, elle vit l'ombre de Madzie parmi la vapeur.

\- Madzie, tout va bien je suis là maintenant se réjouit Iris en se dirigeant vers l'ombre

Elle traversa à travers le mirage, elle leva les yeux pour voir un bâton venir vers elle. Elle leva les mains pour l'attraper avant de voir le bâton s'enrouler autour de ses poignets. Elle entendit un sifflement prés d'elle, elle tourna la tête pour voir Alec lui envoyer un Kunaï pour la clouer sur le mur.

\- Sale garce, je ne te pardonnerai jamais d'avoir fait du mal à mon mec fulmina Alec

Il lui donna un coup de poing dans le visage, il était sur le point de la frapper encore une fois quand sa sœur l'arrêta.

\- Arrête, Magnus à besoin de toi stoppa Isabelle

Le noiraud souffla pour reprendre son calme et libéra son amant de son lien anti-magique, il le soutient après qu'il faillit tomber par terre.

\- Iris Rousse, en vertu des lois de l'enclave je vous arrête encore une fois déclara Isabelle

Ils rentrèrent avec elle comme prisonnière, Maryse était satisfaite de la voir capturer. Elle mit une gifle assez forte à la sorcière,

\- La prochaine fois réfléchis à deux fois avant de t'en prendre à mes fils déclara Maryse

La directrice de l'institut fit signe aux gardes de l'emmener à Idris, plus tard Maryse alla se promener un peu dans le parc pour respirer et faire une pause dans son travail. Elle regarda le lac de Central Park,

\- Il n'y a pas de différence entre cette vie et la suivante puisque nous sommes nées de la précédente cita une voix masculine

Maryse sourit et se tourna pour voir Lucifer dans son costume, elle s'approcha de lui. Il lui caressa la joue amoureusement,

\- Bonjour Ma lys, tu as l'air en pleine forme salua Lucifer

\- Le stress est en train de me donner des cheveux blancs et ne parlons pas d'Alec. Je suis si contente de te voir Lucy sourit Maryse

Le démon se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser amoureusement, il lui caressa sa joue mais la garda dans ses bras.

\- Comme à chaque fois je ne peux de te donner que des baisers car tu n'es pas à moi dans cette vie, je ne viendrai te chercher qu'à ta mort déclara Lucifer

\- Je serai vieille et pleine de ride gloussa Maryse

\- Bien sûr que non mon amour, tu récupéras la jeunesse de lorsqu'on s'est rencontré révéla Lucifer

\- Rester jeune éternellement, voilà le rêve de toute femme mais pour moi c'est le fait d'être de nouveau dans tes bras est mon plus grand rêve avoua Maryse

\- Je sais sourit Lucifer

Maryse envoya un message de feu à son fils et son futur gendre pour prévenir de la présence de Lucifer, ils s'installaient tous dans le loft du couple. Le démon supérieur fusilla Magnus du regard étant installé dans le canapé, Alec roula des yeux et prit la main de son fiancé qui transpirait sous le regard noir.

\- Alors mon fils, comment vas-tu demanda Lucifer

\- Je vais très bien et d'ailleurs Magnus et moi nous avons quelque chose à te dire. Eh bien nous sommes fiancés dévoila Alec

\- QUOI s'écria Lucifer bouche-bée

Il avait la bouche grande ouverte, ils entendirent un éclat de rire dont Alec savait que c'était Mazekeen,

\- COMMENT CA FIANCES ? MA LYS TU LAISSES CET ESPECE DE CRETIN SE FIANCER AVEC NOTRE FILS cria Lucifer

\- Ils sont amoureux Lucy, en plus je trouve qu'ils sont mignons ensemble. Eh puis Alec l'aime je ne vois pas le mal, Magnus est quelqu'un de très bien pour notre fils. Alors arrête de faire ta crise de papa-poule gronda Maryse en mettant les mains sur ses hanches

\- Bon d'accord, mais vous attendrez le mariage pour avoir du sexe décréta Lucifer

\- Ben pour ça c'est déjà fait, je ne suis plus vierge sourit Alec malicieux

\- Tu as couché avec lui, tu as eu du sexe répéta Lucifer en regardant son fils

\- Oui, j'ai été physique avec Magnus, oui j'ai couché, fais l'amour, baiser, eu du sexe, me suis fais plaisir enfin tout ce que tu veux déclara Alec

Lucifer resta choqué avant de se mettre à pleurer par terre en tapant des poings et des pieds comme un enfant, Alec roula des yeux en voyant le comportement de son père. Mazekeen se foutait de la gueule de son roi en le narguant, Maryse se massa les temps en regardant l'homme qu'elle aime se comporter comme un enfant. Lucifer après un quart d'heure à pleurer sur le sol resta immobile encore une fois,

\- Il va rester encore une fois comme ça demanda Magnus en pointant son futur beau-père

\- Ouais, comme la dernière fois répondit Alec en haussant les épaules

Jace et Isabelle se retenaient de rire pour ne pas contrarié le roi des enfers alors que Clary et Simon étaient bouche-bée de voir le démon supérieur faire un caprice d'enfant avant de rester immobile sur le sol, ils discutaient sans faire attention à Lucifer. Mazekeen lui tapota l'épaule avec son pied,

\- Tu vas encore rester immobile par terre encore longtemps demanda Mazekeen

\- Mon fils n'est plus vierge, mon bébé n'est plus innocent sanglota Lucifer

\- Je te rappelle qu'il est majeur et qu'il peut coucher avec qui il veut gronda Maryse

\- Mais je voulais qu'il reste si pur et si innocent pleurnicha Lucifer en regardant son amante

\- Papa, je suis heureux avec Magnus et je vais me marier avec lui déclara Alec

Lucifer resta malgré tout immobile, Alec soupira et se tourna vers sa mère avec un sourire diabolique.

\- Papa, si tu ne te lèves pas tout de suite je dis à maman toutes les choses que tu fais en pensant à elle comme la fois où je t'ai surpris en train de te…stoppa Alec

\- C'est bon, d'accord j'arrête s'écria Lucifer

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre un duel assez chaud et la frayeur de l'enclave. Bisous glacées. **


	27. Chapter 26

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Retour d'Iris en prison, Oui Lucifer en mode enfantin de savoir que son fils n'est plus vierge et va se marier ça va être plus drôle quand il va tomber enceinte dans quatre chapitre **

**Alec Barton: QUINTE FLUSH " Hachi prit tout l'argent des démons après avoir battu ses cartes pendant qu'elle était en mode Dark Hachi" Il y a un moment chaud dans ce chapitre "Satan en haut de l'arbre en train de grommelant quelque chose inaudible " On sait on est maudit et blablabla on croirait entendre Drake dans l'hôtel Transylvania XD**

**LolliOta: Ravie que tu as aimer le chapitre avec Lucy **

**Lavigne 126 : J'adore tes idées et tu pourrais un peu réfléchir sur le voyage de noce car je vais faire sur un chapitre entier sur le lemon**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 26, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 26**_

Maryse était en train de rédiger un rapport à l'enclave quand Alec entra dans la pièce sans frapper comme à son habitude, elle le fusilla du regard mais le noiraud s'en moquait royalement. Il s'assit dans le canapé en mettant ses pieds sur la table basse, Isabelle fit son rapport appuyé de ses frères et de Clary. Elle hocha la tête et les laissa partir, ils sortirent du bureau. Alec sortit avec Kurama sur l'épaule et alla dans la salle des opérations, il s'assit tranquillement en regardant le moniteur. Plus tard il rentra chez lui et trouva son fiancé en train de boire son verre de martini, il l'embrassa passionnément et ils passèrent la soirée ensemble tout les deux. Ils se couchèrent ensemble avant de s'endormir, le lendemain Magnus se réveilla seul dans le lit avant d'entendre l'eau qui s'écoulait dans la salle de bain. Il se leva et alla rejoindre son amant sous la douche, après la douche coquine ils prirent leurs petits déjeuner ensemble tous les deux. Alec profita de son jour de congé en passant la journée à embrasser son amant, ils discutaient ensemble avant d'aller faire quelques escapades romantiques. Ils rentrèrent assez tard et firent une soirée romantique avant de terminer dans le lit, le lendemain Alec se dirigea vers l'institut et discuta avec sa mère au sujet de la réunion avec le monde obscur. Il soupira n'aimant pas être ambassadeur, malgré qu'il voulait changer les choses avec le monde obscurs. Il envoya par message de feu les invitations pour la réunion, tous les représentant du monde obscur répondirent présent à sa demande. Ça faisait deux mois que Lilith avait disparu et que Jace fut libéré malgré que Clary se retrouvait avec une rune démoniaque, pour le moment ils cherchaient une manière de la libérer de la rune démoniaque. Lucifer entre-temps avait rendu visite à son fils et son amante, il fit une crise de papa-poule quand il apprit que son fils s'était fiancé avec Magnus et qu'ils avaient été intimes. Il avait approuvé les révélations en menaçant encore plus le sorcier de prendre bien soin de son fils, Magnus avait promis à Lucifer de prendre bien soin d'Alec. Alec entra dans le bureau de sa mère pour discuter avec elle, un chasseur d'ombre qui remplaçait Raj était présent dans le bureau.

\- Tu peux disposer Underhill prévient Maryse

Le chasseur blond se tourna vers Alec qui s'assit nonchalamment dans le canapé,

\- Il y a quelque chose que je voulais vous dire monsieur Lightwood commenta Underhill

\- Vas-y demanda Alec

\- Je voulais vous dire que je suis remercie d'avoir montré la voie pour des personnes comme moi à sortir de l'ombre, vous êtes en quelque sorte notre héros déclara Underhill

\- Merci malgré que je sais que tôt ou tard l'enclave allait changer ses règles du moyen âge sourit Alec malicieusement

Underhill hocha la tête et sortit du bureau en laissant la mère et le fils, Maryse croisa ses mains sous son menton.

\- Il a raison en disant que tu as fait sortir bon nombre de personne du placard grâce à Magnus et toi déclara Maryse

\- J'aime les voir s'offusquer sur quelque chose comme si ils étaient des vierges effarouchées alors qu'ils ne sont rien de plus que des coincés du cul ricana Alec sournoisement

\- Je te comprends mon fils, il y a un temps je pensais comme toi peut après que tes grands-parents aient découverts ma relation avec ton père. Mais bon je suis devenu mère et j'ai changé pour que tu sois à l'abri de tout expliqua Maryse

\- Je sais maman et tu es la meilleure mère qui soit en plus d'être une future reine tellement classe sourit Alec taquin

Maryse rougit légèrement ce qui fit sourire son fils, ils discutaient sur la future réunion du monde obscur. Quelques jours plus tard Alec accueillit tous les représentant du monde obscurs, Raphaël arriva en premier ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Je suis content de te voir Raphaël sourit Alec en lui serrant la main

\- Moi de même, Alec après ça j'ai hâte de te dire les nouveaux noms que j'ai trouvé pour Camille sourit Raphaël

\- J'ai hâte aussi de les entendre sourit Alec

Le vampire se dirigea vers la salle de réunion, la reine des fées accompagnée deux de ses soldats entra dans l'institut.

\- Je suis honoré que vous soyez là ma reine déclara Alec

\- Vous êtes le seul Shadowhunter dont je me préoccupe sourit la reine

Luke arriva une minute après elle et salua Alec en se dirigeant vers la salle de réunion, Magnus arriva ce qui fit sourire Alec. Ils s'embrassaient fougueusement, le sorcier le plaqua contre le mur ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir. Le noiraud frotta sa jambe contre la cuisse de son amant, ils entendirent un raclement de gorge. Ils tournèrent la tête en même temps et virent Maryse en train de taper du pied en les regardant tous les deux avec mécontentement,

\- Je vous rappelle que vous avez une réunion alors vous cessez tous les deux vos folles embrassades immédiatement ou je vous jette sous une douche froide menaça Maryse furieuse

Le couple gloussait et alla dans la salle de réunion où les membres les attendaient déjà amusés, ils s'assirent et commencèrent la réunion. Chacun d'eux discutaient sur le sujet qu'avaient apporté les nouveaux accords, la reine leur avoua la mort de bon nombre de ses soldats par Lilith. Alec proposa des moyens pour l'aider le temps qu'elle arrive à protéger son royaume, elle déclina son offre poliment en disant qu'elle était arrivée à reconstituer son armée. Luke lança le sujet concernant la rune démoniaque de Clary, Raphaël s'était penché sur le sujet.

\- J'ai des livres que j'ai lu pour avoir des infos mais aucun d'eux ne mentionnent un moyen pour libérer ta fille déclara Raphaël

\- Il faut que tu trouves l'autre personne qui a la rune démoniaque ainsi vous pourrez la libérer conseilla la reine des fées

\- On pense que c'est Jonathan Morgenstern comme Lilith a essayé de le faire ressusciter expliqua Magnus

\- Il faut qu'on trouve Jonathan, je vais essayer de me pencher sur le sujet à partir des archives de polices sur certains incidents récents proposa Luke

\- Je pense aussi que tu devrais le faire pour qu'on ait des pistes dessus accepta Alec en croisant les mains

Après un moment à parler sur différent sujets, ils ajournèrent la réunion. Raphaël sortit et discutait avec Isabelle, ils s'étaient rapprochés amicalement peu de temps après que Isabelle eut été sous l'influence du Ying-Feng. Luke était partit voir Clary dans la salle des opérations, la reine des fées les avait salué avant de partir dans son royaume avec ses deux soldats. Alec se dirigea vers le bureau de sa mère pour discuter de la réunion accompagné de Magnus, le sorcier était derrière lui et loucha sur le postérieur de son amant qui avait mis son pantalon taille basse d'où son string remontait légèrement. Le chasseur entra dans le bureau directorial, Maryse le fusilla du regard sans rien dire sur son manque de politesse.

\- Alors la réunion demanda Maryse

Luke pense dénicher quelque chose concernant le bâtard de Valentin, la reine des fées pense aussi que la rune doit être rompu lorsque les deux concerné sont proches relata Alec en s'asseyant dans le canapé

\- Ce qui signifie qu'il faut trouver Jonathan très vite pour libérer biscuit de la rune démoniaque renchérit Magnus

\- Autant chercher une aiguille dans un botte de foin soupira Maryse

\- Mais avec les recherches de Luke cela va nous faciliter la tâche, de toutes manières je pense que Jonathan ne va pas tarder à se manifester pour avoir ce qu'il désire déduisit Alec

Maryse regarda son fils avec des questions plein la tête ce qui était de même pour Magnus, le chasseur sourit mais ne répondit à aucune de leur question. Le couple s'en alla du bureau accompagné de Kurama qui était sur l'épaule d'Alec, ils rentraient chez eux. Magnus à peine arrivé se servit un verre et regarda son amant qui s'installait sur le canapé, Kurama avait rejoint sa petite famille.

\- Tu veux un verre proposa Magnus

\- Avec joie, mais un bien fort pour moi répondit Alec

Le sorcier gloussa et fit un cocktail pour son amant et le servit, ils sirotaient la boisson ensemble.

\- Pourquoi as-tu dit que Jonathan allait bientôt se manifester pour avoir ce qu'il veut interrogea Magnus en buvant son martini

\- C'est facile, Jonathan n'est pas du genre à s'avouer vaincu de plus sa vie est lié avec celle de Clary donc il mettra tout en œuvre pour avoir Clary avec lui et la protéger répondit Alec

\- Je vois, donc tu l'attends pour ensuite le capturer déduisit Magnus

\- Quelle belle déduction mon amour ricana Alec malicieusement

\- As-tu oublié que j'étais un excellent détective à une certaine époque rappela Magnus

\- J'aurai aimé jouer le client qui t'allume comme dans ce film que tu m'as montré susurra Alec

\- Tu n'as pas besoin au vu que tu m'allumes déjà gloussa Magnus en déposant son verre sur la table basse

Le sorcier se jeta sur les lèvres de son amant, ce dernier éclata de rire sous les chatouilles de l'asiatique et se dirigea vers la chambre pour assouvir leur désir. Ils mangèrent dans leur lit avant de céder encore une fois à leur pulsion, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Quelques parts en Sibérie un homme aux cheveux blonds était assis devant le feu de cheminé, Clary s'approcha de lui en souriant.

\- Je savais que tu avais survécu et que tu étais en vie quelque part sourit Clary

\- Je sais que tu es ravie que je sois de nouveau sur pied, tu m'as manqué énormément en plus j'ai plusieurs choses à te montrer dans ce monde décréta l'homme en tournant la tête vers elle

\- Je suis avec toi Jonathan, je serai en sécurité toujours avec mon frère d'ailleurs ça te dirait qu'on aille à Paris voir cette galerie sur…Monet hésita Clary avec effroi

Elle s'était assis prés de lui en disant cela, Jonathan eut les pupilles dilaté et l'attrapa par la gorge en la serrant très fort. Clary se révéla être une femme fée, elle essaya de se dégager quand il la relâcha

\- Ce n'est pas sur Monet mais sur Picasso rectifia Jonathan en la fusillant du regard

\- Je suis désolée mais je ne sais pas le goût de ta sœur au niveau de l'art s'excusa la fée

\- Ne m'énerves pas sinon je te tue, maintenant va me préparer ce que j'ai besoin pour la revoir ordonna Jonathan

La fée s'inclina devant lui avant de le laisser seul, Jonathan prit une dague avant de relever sa manche. Il sourit sinistrement en regardant sa peau de son bras, au même moment Clary était en train de dormir dans les bras de Jace quand elle se réveilla en hurlant de douleur. Jace se réveilla en sursaut à son tour pour vérifier sa petite amie, elle montra son bras ensanglanté où se gravait des mots sur la chair.

\- Je suis de retour lut Jace

\- Jonathan, c'est Jonathan sanglota Clary sous la douleur

Le blond fit un irazte sur son bras qui guérit, il la consola de son choc avant d'appeler tout le monde. Alec débarqua avec Magnus à l'institut, Isabelle sourit amusée en voyant son frère habillé juste d'un pantalon de survêtements et torse nu, Jace roula des yeux en voyant son frère ainsi.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas t'habiller avant de venir questionna Jace

\- Sois content que je vienne avec pantalon, parce que sinon je serai venu à poil au vu que tu nous as téléphoné pendant qu'on pioncait pour récupérer de nos histoires de culs rétorqua Alec avec un sourire sournois

Le blond leva les yeux en l'air avant de reprendre son sérieux en se tournant vers sa petite amie, Clary montra la marque de Jonathan sur son bras. Magnus la regarda en lui touchant le bras,

\- Maintenant nous avons la conviction que Jonathan est bien en vie déclara Jace

\- Comme je le pensais il veut Clary déduit Alec

\- Pourquoi moi demanda Clary confuse

\- T'es sa sœur, l'autre héritier Morgenstern si j'ose dire alors il te veut pour régner sur le monde obscur répondit Alec en haussant les épaules

\- Je vais aller prévenir l'enclave de la situation déclara Maryse

\- J'ai hâte de voir leur tronche ricana Alec sournoisement

Sa mère roula des yeux et envoya un message de feu à Jia, quelques jours plus tard Jia décida de les convoquer pour une réunion. Alec arriva par portail avec sa fratrie et sa mère, il avait Kurama sur l'épaule et lui grattait la tête de temps à autre. Tous les chasseurs le regardaient et commençaient à murmurer autour d'eux, Alec fit un sourire joueur et se dandinant dans ses habits vulgaire.

\- Je sais je suis carrément vulgaire dans ces vêtements mais que voulez-vous ? Au moins je ne suis pas un coincé du cul comme vous et je me fais sauter par le grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, et croyez-moi c'est de la pure baise peut-être que je vous ferrai une petite vidéo pour vous montrer ce que signifie vraiment une partie jambe en l'air ricana Alec moqueusement

Maryse se massa les tempes devant les paroles moqueuses de son fils, même si au fond d'elle elle était fière de la moquerie de son fils. Ils allèrent au manoir familial des Lightwood en attendant la réunion avec l'enclave, Alec s'installa dans le canapé en clamant qu'il allait faire une somme en attendant. Kurama s'enroula sur son ventre pour s'endormir aussi, Jace le regarda dormir sur le canapé.

\- A le regarder dormir comme ça, on aurait dû mal à se dire qu'il est insolent et provocateur constata Jace

Tout le monde à part Alec sourirent amusé à sa constations, peu de temps plus tard ils allaient tous en réunion. Alec débarqua dans la salle en faisant s'outrer de nouveau les membres de l'enclave par ses habits vulgaires, il avait une veste sans manche déchiré qui montrait son torse nu avec un pantalon en cuir taille basse qui montrait son string noire avec une inscription en paillette dorée « PROPRIETE DE MAGNUS BANE ». Il avait ses multiples piercings sur le visage, il lécha ses lèvres en montrant son piercing sur la langue. Il sourit perversement en voyant son amant dans la salle de la réunion, Magnus décroisa les jambes en laissant son fiancé s'asseoir sur ses jambes. Le sorcier lui agrippa la nuque pour l'embrasser durement, il lui tripota ses fesses durant le baiser. Alec gémit de plaisir sous le baiser que son amant lui donna, l'asiatique lui suçota la langue avant de se séparer à bout de souffle.

\- Petite pipe après proposa Magnus

\- Je préfère faire la totale à savoir ta bite dans mon cul pour me marteler sourit Alec

\- Très bien alors je vais te massacrer jusqu'à que tu n'arrives plus à marcher décréta Magnus

\- Quel programme alléchant gloussa Alec en nouant ses bras autour son cou

Ils s'embrassaient encore une fois sauvagement, ils entendirent un raclement de gorge. Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Jia qui les regardait avec les joues rouges en plus d'Imogène,

\- Nous allons commencer la réunion sur ce point, Alec voudrais-tu regagner ta place proposa Jia les joues rouges par l'échange chaud des deux hommes

\- D'accord, ah au fait grand-mère Herondale magnifique dans cet ensemble. Tu es très sexy, comme je dis toujours grand-père Herondale t'aurait donné la fessée dans une salle de la réunion complimenta Alec

Imogène sourit légèrement devant le compliment du noiraud et rougit pour ses derniers mots, elle était habillé d'un tailleur bleu marine et ses cheveux dans une tresse française. Jace avoue que sa grand-mère était magnifique dans le tailleur, elle était légèrement maquillée mais gardait son expression dure qui lui donnait un côté de reine. Alec regagna sa place en mettant ses pieds sur la table en les écartant,

\- Bon commençons la réunion ennuyeuse déclara Alec en faisant un geste de la main

Maryse sortit deux mini bouteilles d'alcool de son sac et en donna une à son mari, ils burent cul-sec pour arriver à supporter leur fils qui allait être insolent durant toute la durée de la réunion. Jia commença la réunion sur le retour de Jonathan, tous à part la famille Lightwood et les créatures obscures se prirent des frissons d'effroi en entendant l'information.

\- Pour le moment sa localisation est indisponible, mais nous avons décidé de le chercher avec l'aide des sorciers décréta Jia en hochant la tête vers Magnus

Magnus acquiesça à la parole de Jia, l'un d'eux se levait de sa chaise avec le visage dégoûté en regardant le sorcier et les autres représentants obscurs.

\- Qui nous dit que ces demi-démons ne vont pas nous trahir en collaborant avec Jonathan Morgenstern cracha le membre de l'enclave

Le sorcier le fusilla et était sur le point de se lever pour en découdre avec lui, une magie rouge sang le fit se révéler tout nu devant l'enclave. Alec éclata de rire moqueur en se penchant la tête pour regarder le membre de l'enclave,

\- Et toi, comment ça se fait que tu arrives à poil en plein réunion se moqua Alec

\- COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS DE VOUS MOQUER DE MOI s'écria le conseiller en essayant de couvrir sa nudité

\- Pourquoi donc ? Je voulais voir si vous ne cachiez pas d'armes pour vous en prendre à la consule signala Alec en haussant les épaules

Le chasseur arbora un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, Maryse but encore une fois une autre bouteille d'alcool avec Robert.

\- Alec, rends-lui ces vêtements s'il te plaît, parce que c'est assez dérangeant pour moi de le voir nu demanda Maryse en regardant son fils

\- Juste quand je commence à m'amuser bouda Alec en claquant des doigts

Le conseiller retrouva ses vêtements et fusilla le Lightwood du regard, ce dernier fit un sourire sournois sur les lèvres.

\- Comment osez-vous dire que je complote contre la consule accusa le conseiller

\- Tu viens de répondre à ta question andouille, tu accuses les créatures obscurs de s'allier contre l'autre tâche alors qu'ils sont présents. Mettez-vous bien dans le crâne que si ils avaient voulu s'allier à Jonathan, Idris n'existerai plus aujourd'hui déclara Alec

\- Alec a raison sur ce point, Idris n'existerait plus sans l'aide des créatures obscurs déclara Jia

\- Certes les créatures obscurs sont nos alliées mais ça ne donne pas le droit de les voir siéger au même rang que nous, d'ailleurs je suppose que c'est la demande de Lightwood comme il sort avec un sorcier déclara un autre conseiller

La consule était sur le point de le ramener à l'ordre quand Alec se leva de sa chaise lentement, il marcha en plein centre de la salle en penchant la tête. Il leva la main pour montrer sa bague de fiançailles

\- Je ne sors pas avec lui je suis fiancé avec lui bande de vieux décrépis, je vais me marier avec Magnus Bane. Alors je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour avoir votre putain de permission, les nouveaux accords attestent que je peux me marier avec Magnus. Eh oui je m'en moque de vos visages de vierges effarouchées, vous êtes tous des coincés du cul qui ont un balai dans le cul. Peut-être que certains d'entre vous aiment ça mais il y en a d'autres qui doivent les enlever et faire face à la nouvelle génération qui est beaucoup plus tolérante que vous tous réunis. Si cet enculé de Valentin a existé c'est à cause de vos préjugés de vieux cinglés, si au départ vous aviez été tolérants envers les créatures obscurs alors l'autre enculé n'aurait pas existé enfin si comme ses parents se sont envoyés en l'air mais bon. Concernant son tordu de fils, je compte m'en servir comme punching-ball, sur ce je m'en vais parce que vous me gonflez grave le cul déclara Alec en tournant le dos à l'enclave

Tous à par la consule et l'inquisitrice ainsi que les créatures obscurs et la famille Lightwood étaient scandalisé par les paroles d'Alec, Jace se leva et regarda sa grand-mère dans les yeux. Imogène acquiesça silencieusement en le laissant partir, Magnus se leva à son tour pour partir suivit par chacun des représentants du monde obscur à part la reine des fées qui resta un moment. Maryse se leva à son tour et les applaudit en se mettant au milieu comme son fils,

\- Mon fils a raison sur ce point bande de connard que vous êtes insulta Maryse

\- Maryse Lightwood veuillez surveillez vos langages gronda un conseiller

\- Mon langage ? Et vous alors à insulter les créatures obscurs depuis des siècles, peut-être que vous vous dites que c'est parce que je suis follement amoureuse de Lucifer le roi des enfers mais lui au moins il a un cœur contrairement à vous. Excusez-moi mais je préfère respirer un bon air au lieu de respirer votre odeur de moisi se moqua Maryse

Elle fit une révérence moqueuse avant de sortir de la salle suivit de sa famille, Imogène les fusilla avec Jia avant de sortir de la pièce elles aussi. Les autres membres de l'enclave restèrent hébétés de voir que tous les avaient abandonnés à la suite du discours d'Alec et de Maryse, plus tard ils demandèrent pardon en acceptant de respecter les créatures obscures. Quelques jours plus tard Magnus avait proposé un entraînement avec son amant, ce dernier acceptait et l'emmena dans la salle d'entraînement.

\- Quelles armes tu choisis demanda Alec

\- On va se combattre à l'épée qu'en penses-tu proposa Magnus en invoquant son propre Katana

\- Prépare-toi à prendre une sacrée raclée sourit Alec sournoisement

Les deux commençaient à s'affronter en faisant fracasser leurs épée respectives, Magnus se glissa en dessous d'Alec pour lui faire un croche-pied. Alec sauta pour faire un salto-arrière en lui donnant un coup de pied, le sorcier riposta en tenant son pied avant de lui donner un coup d'épée. Le noiraud para l'attaque,

\- Je crois que je suis un plus rouillé que je le croyais déclara Magnus

Alec sourit et le fit reculer en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le ventre, le sorcier cala avant de le repousser en lui donnant un coup d'épée en s'arrêtant au dessus de sa tête.

\- Dis-moi que tu es un peu impressionné ricana Magnus

Le chasseur lui rendit son sourire en lui fauchant les pieds, le sorcier roula sur le côté avant de parer son attaque. Il roula pour se relever en faisant face à son amant,

\- Ça aurait été tes derniers mots si nous étions vraiment dans un combat signala Alec en se moquant de lui

\- Pas forcément réfuta Magnus

Le sorcier se jeta de nouveau sur lui en fracassant son arme contre la sienne, au bout d'un moment ils abandonnaient leurs Katana pour faire un combat à mains nus. Magnus réussit à bloquer Alec par terre,

\- J'ai oublié de te dire que je me suis entraîné avec le grand Mitsuyo Maeda se vanta Magnus

\- C'est comme ça que tu as eu ta ceinture de vantardise se moqua Alec en essayant de se dégager

\- Ça c'est un coup de bas chéri se renfrogna Magnus

Alec se dégagea en se mettant au dessus de son amant en le bloquant à son tour, Magnus enroula ses jambes autour de son bras pour se défendre.

\- Tu le méritais souffla Alec

Ils se dégageaient avant se faire face essoufflés,

\- Je ne crois pas que c'était une compétition déclara Alec

\- Tu crois que je vais te laisser gagner ricana Magnus

Ils se bagarraient encore une fois avant qu'Alec se fasse plaquer au sol par Magnus, ils se regardaient en sueur et en sang chacun.

\- On devrait s'entraîner tous les deux signala Alec avec un petit sourire en coin

\- Tu es tellement mignon quand tu es sérieux susurra Magnus

\- Tu n'aurais pas flirté avec moi gloussa Alec en le renversant par terre

Le sorcier sourit et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser d'un baiser passionné, l'asiatique se sépara de lui en claquant des doigts.

\- Personne pour nous déranger, déclara Magnus

Alec sourit et agrippa sa nuque pour l'embrasser encore une fois, l'asiatique dévia ses lèvres dans le cou pour en mordiller sa chair. Il fit plusieurs suçons avec des marques de dents dans le cou d'Alec, il descendit vers le torse en lui retirant le débardeur. Magnus se jeta sur le téton en le tétant, il passa sa langue dessus tout en pinçant et roulant sous ses doigt l'autre téton. Il alla vers le sud pour lui enlever le pantalon pour voir l'érection de son amant, Alec haleta quand le sorcier se glissa entre ses jambes pour prendre son érection en bouche. Le noiraud rejeta sa tête en arrière en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Magnus, l'asiatique le prit dans sa gorge en faisant contracter les muscles de sa gorge. Il en profita pour glisser son doigt dans l'intimité d'Alec, il le fit coulisser avant de rajouter deux autres doigts. Alec se releva légèrement pour attirer son amant vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement,

\- Putain, viens en moi jura Alec d'une voix rauque

\- Ton désir est le mien sourit Magnus

Le sorcier fit un mouvement de main et s'inséra en Alec, il entama des coups de reins profonds. Le chasseur rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir en le griffant, Magnus se mit sur ses genoux en l'entraînant sur lui. La position fit que l'asiatique le pénétra encore plus profond ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, au bout d'un moment le noiraud se mit à se déverser entre eux pendant que l'immortel continua jusqu'à se déverser dans son intimité.

\- Je t'aime souffla Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus en l'embrassant

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la capture de Jonathan et le changement de personnalité de Clary. Bisous glacées. **


	28. Chapter 27

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: A force de se bourré la gueule en plein conseil ils vont faire gaffe un jour XD je pense que je vais faire ça XD Tout les strings d'Alec sont marqué de la propriété de Magnus pour montrer que son corps appartient à son sorcier **

**LolliOta: Voilà la suite pour que tu puisse dévorer **

**Alec Barton: Tu as intérêt de laisse un grand review demain sinon je vais m fâcher et Alec va encore faire des siennes dans le chapitre et une Maryse badass**

**Lavigne 1126: Demain une de tes idées sera à l'honneur et j'attends tes idées avec impatient **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 27, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 27**_

Jace attaqua Alec qui évita son coup, son parabataï lui donna un coup d'épée qu'il para difficilement sous la force brut d'Alec. Ils fracassaient plusieurs fois leurs épées avec une violence inouïe, le blond recula en essuyant la sueur sur lui alors que son frère était à peine fatigué. Il se jeta encore une fois sur lui avant d'être repoussé par Alec, ce dernier lui donna un coup dans le ventre ce qui lui coupa le souffle. Les filles entrèrent dans la salle d'entraînement pour les voir en train de s'entraîner, Isabelle sourit en voyant ses frères s'entraîner ensemble alors que Clary était légèrement inquiète pour Jace. Au bout d'un moment le blond fut épuisé alors qu'Alec se sentait encore en forme, ils stoppèrent l'entraînement. Les filles les rejoignirent et taquinèrent gentiment Jace sur sa performance alors que son parabataï le narguait sur sa frustration sexuel avec la rousse, le blond se mit à grogner pendant que Clary se mit à rougir au même titre que ses cheveux. Le noiraud ricana narquoisement en sortant de la pièce, il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour prendre une douche. Beaucoup de chasseurs le regardait passer habillé simplement de son pantalon de survêtement, tous furent habitués de voir le Lightwood en train de se promener à moitié nu dans tout l'institut. Alec alla prendre une douche et ressortit pour voir Magnus allongé sur son lit, il sourit perversement en le regardant sur le lit. Le sorcier invoqua un billet de vingt dollars ce qui le fit glousser, le noiraud dénoua sa serviette en la laissant tomber par terre lentement. Il grimpa sur son lit pour rejoindre son amant, l'immortel le plaqua sur le lit en l'embrassant sauvagement. Un mois était passé depuis qu'ils savaient que Jonathan était en vie et avait envoyé un message en usant de la rune démoniaque, ils avaient compris que les blessures que Clary avait était dû à son frère. Magnus essayait de trouver un moyen pour la libérer de la rune, Alec avait questionné Mazekeen sur le sujet pour la libérer, elle lui avait répondu que la seule solution était quelque chose de purement angélique pour controverser la rune. Isabelle s'était lancé aussi dans une recherche, Simon l'avait aidé à ce moment-là. Jace frappa à la porte de son frère ayant sentit son désir et son plaisir en comprenant que son futur beau-frère était présent,

\- Tu peux entrer déclara Alec

Le blond entra dans la chambre et regarda blasé le couple sur le lit, Alec se leva et en s'en foutant que son parabataï le voir nu de même que Magnus.

\- Dîtes les gars vous n'en avez pas marre de faire ça comme des lapins demanda Jace

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir non, le corps de ton frère est comme un aphrodisiaque pour moi. Il faut que je fasse des offrandes pour son corps sexy déclara Magnus avec un sourire malicieux

\- Et tu es d'accord avec lui s'indigna Jace

\- Ouais, d'ailleurs ses offrandes sont en train de me couler entre les cuisses ricana Alec en s'habillant

Jace pâlit en les regardant, le couple se mit à ricaner. Le blond balança la tête avant de reprendre son sérieux,

\- On a signalé une activité démoniaque pas trop loin de Central Park signala Jace

\- J'arrive, je passe chercher Kurama ensuite nous irons buter quelque démons, au fait mon amour tu viens demanda Alec

\- Malheureusement non, j'ai un client à aller voir répondit Magnus

Le noiraud termina de s'habiller avant de monter sur le lit pour l'embrasser passionnément en s'en foutant de son frère, ils rejoignirent les filles et Simon dans le hall qui les attendaient.

\- Eh bien vous êtes en retard remarqua Simon

\- Magnus est passé alors on a en profité pour s'envoyer en l'air, en plus j'ai son jus qui me coulait entre les fesses et c'est très agréable gloussa Alec

Simon le regarda stoïque mais si il avait été humain il aurait rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, ils allaient à Central Park. Ils trouvèrent le démon qui était en train de terroriser une terrestre, Alec invoqua son arc noir et tira une flèche sur lui. La flèche l'attira vers eux en laissant la terrestre évanouis, Kurama qui les accompagnait sauta de l'épaule d'Alec pour prendre sa taille de camion pour affronter le démon. Il se jeta sur le démon ses griffes dehors, Jace commença à l'aider en tranchant les multiples bras du démon. Le démon était un démon à la tête de serpent avec des bras d'humain et le corps d'une pieuvre, il cracha son venin vers eux. Le démon-renard sauta en esquivant son venin, Jace fit de même et Isabelle recula pour éviter le venin. Alec regarda le démon profondément avant d'invoquer des Shuriken et les lancer sur le démon, les Shuriken allèrent se figer dans le corps du démon qui hurlait de douleur. Kurama le plaqua par terre en essayant de le mordre, ses tentacules le capturèrent. Jace sauta et trancha les tentacules pour libérer le démon-renard, Isabelle fouetta le démon avec son fouet. Simon arracha les tentacules avec sa force de vampire, Clary était en train de combattre quand elle se figea. Une des tentacules était sur le point de la balayer,

\- ATTENTION avertis Alec

Le noiraud repoussa la rousse pour prendre sa place, la tentacule s'enroula autour de lui et il fut avalé par le démon.

\- ALEC s'écria Clary inquiète

Jace toucha sa rune de parabataï inquiet pour son frère, le démon hurla avant de balayer les alentours avec ses tentacules. Kurama cracha des boules de feu sur lui, le démon hurla sous les flammes du démon-renard. Le démon se gonfla soudainement avant de se faire trancher en deux par une lame, Alec ressortit couvert d'ichor du démon. Il se mit sur ses pieds en mettant ses Katana sur son épaule, Isabelle courra vers lui et le prit dans ses bras avant de grimacer en le voyant couvert d'ichor.

\- J'étais inquiète pour toi râla Isabelle

\- Désolé, mais il fallait que je le fasse exploser de l'intérieur comme cet abruti refusait de crever ricana Alec

\- Ouais bon on rentre déclara Jace

Le noiraud ricana narquoisement avant de les suivre, Kurama sauta sur l'épaule d'Isabelle n'aimant pas l'ichor recouvert sur son maître. Alec alla prendre une deuxième douche avant de retrouver sa mère dans le bureau directorial, Max était dans le bureau ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Max, je suis content de te voir petit frère salua Alec

\- Je suis content aussi de te voir grand-frère sourit Max

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu as finis l'académie en avance ayant été trop fort pour tes stupides prof déduisit Alec

\- Bien sûr que non, disons que je suis venu passer quelques jours avec ma famille répondit Max

\- C'est cool en plus tu pourras choisir ton renard ou ton chat sourit Alec

\- Trop cool, les autres de ma classe vont être jaloux di fait que j'ai un animal de compagnie se réjouit Max

Alec lui ébouriffa les cheveux ce qui le fit rire, Maryse regarda la scène avec un sourire maternel. Quelques jours plus tard toute la famille Lightwood était réunie dans le loft de Magnus pour choisir l'un des enfants hybride de Kurama et de Président Miaou, la séparation était dure pour la petite chatte. Isabelle prit son chat qu'elle avait choisit dés le départ, Maryse prit l'un des renards qui ressemblait à Kurama. Max prit un chaton à son tour avec Catarina qui choisit un autre chaton pour Madzie et un renardeau pour elle,

\- J'espère que vous allez prendre soin d'eux souhaita Magnus

\- Bien sûr que oui, d'ailleurs je vais t'appeler Muriel gloussa Isabelle en caressant son chaton à deux queue

Celui de Max avait trois queues, le renardeau de Maryse avait six queues. Le chaton de Madzie avait trois queues et le renardeau de Catarina avait cinq queues, Maryse caressa son renardeau.

\- Et toi maman, c'est quoi le nom de ton renardeau demanda Alec en caressant Kurama

\- Je l'ai nommé Kyubi n'est ce pas mon renardeau d'amour sourit Maryse en l'embrassant

\- Au moins je pourrais garder Kurama avec moi au lieu que tu me le pique à chaque fois décréta Alec

Maryse tira la langue puérilement à son fils, ils restèrent un moment avec le couple. Ils rentrèrent chez eux un peu plus tard, Magnus prit Président Miaou dans ses bras en voyant sa petite chatte en train de miauler de tristesse à la séparation avec ses enfants.

\- Ne t'en fais pas tu les verrais rapidement consola Magnus

Elle miaula à son maître en lui léchant la main, Kurama vint prés d'eux et frotta sa tête avec celui de sa femelle. Alec et Magnus fondirent en les regardant, ils dînèrent ensemble avant d'aller se coucher. Quelques temps plus tard l'institut fut débordé par les démons comme c'était Halloween, ils étaient tous dans le bureau de Maryse.

\- Il y a des débordements un peu partout dans la ville à cause de la fête d'Halloween donc je veux que vous fassiez le ménage ordonna Maryse

\- Compte sur nous maman, ça va un être un pur spectacle ricana Alec sinistrement

Jace et les autres sourirent en le regardant, ils sortirent du bureau et croisèrent Magnus qui les attendait dans la salle des opérations.

\- Hé sexy salua Alec

\- Bof je passais dans le coin pour te voir, et te dire n'oublie pas de rentrer à la maison signala Magnus

\- Rester éloigné de toi est inconcevable surtout de ton jus sourit Alec perversement

Ils s'embrassaient bestialement dans la salle des opérations, les autres chasseurs présents regardaient l'échange des deux hommes avant de se remettre au travail étant habitué à voir le couple s'afficher ainsi. Ils entendirent un raclement de gorge, ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Jace avec un visage blasé.

\- On à des choses à faire au lieu de vous envoyer en l'air brailla Jace

\- Tu es chiant blondi, tu m'empêches toujours de profiter de ton frère. Un de ces jours je vais te transformer un canard et te cuisiner menaça Magnus

Le blond fut terrifié par la menace du sorcier, à la sortie de l'institut ils se séparèrent pour inspecter les environs. Pendant ce temps la sœur de Simon lui avait rendu visite, peu de temps après sa transformation la mère de Simon avait découvert sa vampirisation. Pour la sécurité de sa mère, le jeune vampire l'avait envoûté en faisant croire qu'il était mort. Seule sa sœur avait refusé de l'oublier et préférait garder le contact avec son petit frère, elle était venu déguiser en vampire. Il l'emmena au bar où tout le monde obscur était réunis, elle avait remarqué les changements avant que Simon lui explique qu'ils se révélaient le soir même. Elle reçu un appel de sa mère, elle sortit dehors pour répondre. Quand elle raccrocha elle entendit du bruit, elle s'approcha pour voir un démon sortir de l'ombre pour l'attaquer. Elle cria Simon pour l'aider quand elle entendit un sifflement, elle vit un démon-renard sortir de l'ombre et s'attaquer au démon. Simon sortit rapidement et vit Kurama en train d'attaquer le démon,

\- Oh mon dieu Simon, il faut s'enfuir s'horrifia sa sœur

\- Ne t'en fais pas Becca, le renard est de notre côté rassura Simon

\- Quoi donc demanda Becca

Kurama déchiqueta le démon en mille morceau avant de reprendre sa forme de chiot, il couru pour sauter sur l'épaule d'Alec qui lui caressa les oreilles pour le féliciter. Isabelle prit la cape déchirée de Becca dans sa main et l'apporta pour elle,

\- On dirait que ta veste est déchirée constata Isabelle

\- C'est plutôt ma cape de vampire sourit Becca en la prenant dans ses mains

\- Les vampires ne portent pas de capes commenta Isabelle

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit, je vous remercie tout les deux remercia Simon

\- Ce n'est rien sourit Isabelle

Alec était en train de vérifier le périmètre de son côté avant d'appeler sa sœur, Isabelle se tourna vers la petite famille Lewis.

\- Bon j'y vais, on se revoit très bientôt sourit Isabelle

\- D'accord sourit Simon

Le vampire regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner avec son frère, sa sœur remarqua le regarda amoureux de son frère sur Izzy.

\- Elle te plaît n'est ce pas déduisit Becca

\- Izzy ? Non, elle est une bonne amie c'est tout rassura Simon

\- Simon, tu étais en train de baver littéralement en la regardant. Je sais que tu as un coup de foudre pour elle conclu Becca

Il regarda sa sœur et se mit à réfléchir en observant où Isabelle était partit avec Alec, les deux étaient en train de faire le ménage un peu partout en éliminant les démons. Entre-temps Clary se rendit vers un pont pour regarder le lac,

\- Bonsoir, Clary salua une voix masculine

Elle se tourna pour voir un jeune homme aux cheveux bond et aux yeux noirs, elle le reconnut immédiatement.

\- Jonathan, que fais-tu ici et où est Lilith demanda Clary en pointant sa dague vers lui

\- Lilith est rentrée à Edom, je suis venu te chercher pour qu'on forme une famille tous les deux comme nous aurions dû l'être sourit Jonathan

\- Tu crois que je vais te suivre, ça jamais cracha Clary

\- Qu'importe ce que tu dis, tu viendras avec moi. La rune qui nous lie est en train d'assombrir ta personnalité en te faisant basculer de l'autre côté, il faut juste un peu de temps expliqua Jonathan

\- Ne crois pas si bien dire, je vais me libérer de cette rune et me débarrasser de toi définitivement prévient Clary

\- C'est ce que nous allons voir ricana Jonathan

Il s'en alla avant que Jace n'arrive sur le lieu, Clary se blottit dans ses bras.

\- Que se passe t-il interrogea Jace

\- C'était Jonathan qui était là répondit Clary

\- Je vois souffla Jace

Ils rentrèrent à l'institut et racontèrent toute l'affaire à Maryse, elle réfléchit et signala la présence de Jonathan à New-York dans tout l'institut. Alec bouda dans son coin légèrement car il voulait le combattre et lui arracher la tête, il partit pour le loft avec Kurama par portail. Magnus était en train de faire du yoga dans le salon ce qui le fit baver littéralement,

\- Tu me fais bander dans cette position lâcha Alec en le voyant dans une position de yoga

\- Si je te fais bander, alors viens que je mette ma bite en toi susurra Magnus en l'invitant

Alec le rejoignit en l'embrassant avant de faire l'amour sur le tapis, ils dînèrent avant de recoucher ensemble dans le lit. Quelques jours plus tard Jace emmena Clary dans la patinoire, ils étaient en train de s'amuser avant de se séparer pour se changer. Jonathan profita de la situation pour assommer Jace et prendre sa place auprès de Clary. Ils se rendirent vers le parc ensemble, Jonathan prit une rose et l'offrit à la rousse.

\- Un vol en plein jour nargua Clary

\- Tu n'aimes pas demanda Jonathan

\- Bien sûr que si sourit Clary en respirant la rose

Jonathan se pencha et l'embrassa durement, elle recula en clignant des yeux en le regardant.

\- Ouah s'étonna Clary

\- Ça ne te plaît pas questionna Jonathan

\- Bien sûr que si, juste que tu m'as surprise rassura Clary

Elle fit comme si elle ne se sentait pas bien et il alla lui prendre une bouteille d'eau, elle en profita pour se piquer au doigt et le regarda discrètement. Jonathan grimaça de surprise et de douleur en même temps, il jeta un coup d'œil vers sa sœur si elle avait remarqué quelque chose et fut rassuré. Clary appela rapidement Isabelle pour l'informer de la situation, Izzy la rassura elle allait trouver Jace pendant qu'elle occupait de Jonathan. Alec et Isabelle allèrent chercher Jace à la patinoire et essayèrent de le faire se réveiller, la jeune femme mit une rune de guérison.

\- Ça ne marche pas s'inquiéta Isabelle

\- Laisse-moi essayer proposa Alec

Il claqua des doigts pour invoquer un verre d'eau, il le jeta à la figure de son parabataï qui se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa.

\- Bon t'es réveillé, allons couper la tête de Jonathan à présent déclara Alec

\- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi renchérit Jace en se levant

Ils se rendirent à l'endroit où Clary leur avait donné rendez-vous, Jonathan comprit rapidement qu'il s'était fait piéger et essaya de s'enfuir avant que Clary ne l'arrête en l'envoyant par terre et ne le menace de l'attacher avec une rune. Comme si au fond d'elle elle sentait quelque chose qui la retenait en regardant les yeux de Jonathan,

\- CLARY, VAS-Y cria Jace

Jonathan sourit et s'en alla à son tour, Jace et les autres arrivèrent prés d'elle. Le blond là prit dans ses bras,

\- Pourquoi as-tu hésité demanda Jace

\- Je n'en sais rien, il y a quelque chose au fond de moi qui m'a retenu répondit Clary

\- Je crois que la rune est en train de prendre possession de toi au fur et à mesure, en plus il te retient de rien faire du mal à l'autre déclara Alec

Ils rentrèrent plus tard pour essayer de trouver quelque chose pour libérer Clary de la rune démoniaque, ils étaient tous dans le bureau de Maryse. Quand Magnus eut une idée,

\- Nous allons invoquer Lilith pour lui demandé comment libérer Clary de la rune proposa Magnus

\- Tu crois que tu peux l'invoquer cette sale garce demanda Maryse

\- Oui, en plus elle ne pourra rien me faire comme je suis le fils d'Asmodée. Si elle me touche et bien elle rentre en guerre contre lui-même si j'avoue que c'est déroutant de compter là-dessus grimaça Magnus

\- D'ailleurs tu ne m'as pas dit ce qu'il t'avait demandé en échange des pouvoirs pour libérer Jace signala Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Je te le dirai plus tard pour le moment, concentrons-nous sur Jonathan déclara Magnus en regardant son amant

Ils allèrent dans un vieil entrepôt pour invoquer Lilith, Magnus traça le pentagramme avant de l'invoquer aidé de la configuration angélique. Lilith apparut dans le pentagramme, elle passa le regard sur tout le monde.

\- Que du beaux mondes que je connais, mon hibou, ma fille, le fils de Lucifer et Clary Fairchirld ainsi que le fils d'Asmodée cracha Lilith

\- Nous voulons savoir comment annuler la rune que tu m'as gravé demanda Clary

\- Pourquoi est ce je ferai ça ricana Lilith

Isabelle alla prés des épées et tourna l'épée ce qui envoya des décharges électrique à la démone qui hurla de douleur, Alec ricana de joie malsaine en voyant sa douleur.

\- Tellement drôle de te voir souffrir ainsi ricana Alec de joie

\- Comment peux-tu regarder ta mère se faire torturer sans que tu ne fasses quoi que soit gronda Lilith en regardant Mazekeen

\- C'est parce que ça fait un bail que je ne suis plus sous t'es ordres, ça fait deux milles ans que je suis sous les ordres de Lucifer. Je t'avoue un truc, je préfère le servir que te servir avoua Mazekeen en croisant les bras

\- En plus elle est ma marraine nargua Alec

Mazekeen fit un son d'étranglement ce qui fit rire Alec encore, Jace les rappela à l'ordre. Lilith refusa de coopérer encore une fois quand Clary bougea l'épée ce qui la fit hurler de douleur, le blond était sur le point de la stopper quand son parabataï le stoppa.

\- Attends encore un peu proposa Alec

\- Mais Alec…commença Jace

\- Elle va parler rassura Alec avec un sourire sadique

Lilith accepta de parler en échange que la rousse arrête de la torturer,

\- Il faut l'épée Glorieuse, lors de la guerre saint Michaël l'avait brandi contre Lucifer en le blessant mortellement. L'épée Glorieuse renferme le feu céleste qui peut débarrasser toute trace démoniaque expliqua Lilith

\- Papa m'avait parlé de cette épée, malheureusement l'épée fut détruire suite à cela étant éparpillé un peu partout dans le monde confirma Alec

\- C'est exact, mais pour la fabriquer il faut le sang d'un ange pur avoua Lilith

Clary était sur le point de tourner l'épée quand Jonathan sortit de nulle part et les combattit, il libéra Lilith de sa prison et la renvoya à Edom. Magnus essaya de le stopper mais sans sucées,

\- Merci mon fils remercia Lilith en retournant à Edom

\- A plus tard mère sourit Jonathan

Alec invoqua ses Katana et commença à le combattre, le Morgenstern sortit son épée séraphique et para les attaques du noiraud. Son adversaire lui donna un coup de pied pour le repousser, Alec fit un salto-arrière en se remettant debout. Mazekeen prit la place de son protégé et affronta Jonathan,

\- Comment peux-tu trahir notre mère pour eux accusa Jonathan

\- Mets toi ça dans le crâne petit salopard, tu n'es pas mon frère d'accord. Tu n'es juste qu le résultat d'une expérience foirée qui a utilisé le sang de ma mère, deuxièmement j'ai jurée fidélité à Lucifer pas à ma mère déclara Mazekeen en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le ventre

Jonathan cracha du sang et de la salive, il recula quand Simon le prit par derrière en le mordant violemment. Clary hurla de douleur en arborant la même marque, le vampire était sur le point de se retirer quand la rousse lui conseilla de tenir Jonathan. La rousse commença à tracer une rune dans l'air,

\- Clary, non réfuta Jace

Jonathan repoussa le vampire qui s'étouffa sous le sang démoniaque du Morgenstern, Jace l'attaqua avant de se faire repousser brutalement en se cognant contre le mur. Isabelle e Magnus allaient aider Simon et Jace pendant que Maze et Alec combattirent ensemble Jonathan, le traître essaya de parer difficilement les attaques des deux combinés.

\- RECULEZ cria Clary en lançant la rune

La rune fit un portail qui engloba Jonathan qui essaya de s'enfuir avant de se faire happer par le portail, Alec attrapa la rousse qui s'évanouie presque dans ses bras.

\- Où est ce que tu l'as envoyé demanda Alec

\- Là où il doit être souffla Clary

Ils rentrèrent à l'institut pour voir que Jonathan était dans la cellule de l'institut, Maryse était satisfaite de le voir dans la cellule de l'institut.

\- On va voir si ta pétasse de mère va venir te délivrer insulta Maryse

\- Tu te crois une reine ? Tu as l'air ridicule se moqua Jonathan

Alec qui était présent prés de sa mère était sur le point de rentrer et frapper l'autre homme quand sa mère le stoppa, elle s'avança vers la vitrine pour lui faire face.

\- Moi contrairement à ta pouffe de mère, je porte l'amour éternel de Lucifer en moi. Je suis la future reine des enfers qui va gouverner les neufs royaumes démoniaques, alors que Lilith ne gouverne qu'un royaume, je peux donner autant d'enfant à Lucifer alors qu'elle vole les enfants des autres critiqua Maryse

Le chasseur fit un sourire narquois en voyant que sa mère répondait mot par mot à Jonathan, plus tard ils remontèrent à l'institut et Alec préféra partir chez lui. Il se rendit avec Kurama au loft, Magnus était en train de boire son martini et sourit en le voyant.

\- Alors comment va ce cher Jonathan demanda Magnus

\- En train de parler aux morts de l'institut ricana Alec en faisant un verre d'alcool pour lui

\- Je suis ravi sourit Magnus en buvant son martini

Le sorcier se leva et se resservit du martini pour lui, Alec buvait son verre quand il se souvint qu'ils n'avaient pas terminé la conversation.

\- Magnus, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que ton père à demandé en échange de son aide pour libérer Jace lança Alec

Magnus soupira longuement et fit face à son fiancé,

\- Il voulait que je règne avec lui à Edom, j'ai refusé et il m'a demandé une autre compensation en échange déclara Magnus en jouant avec la bague familiale des Lightwood à son doigt

\- Dis-moi ce que c'est interrogea Alec en se levant pour le rejoindre

\- Mon immortalité et ma magie, il viendrait les chercher quand il le voudra déclara Magnus

\- Je vais aller lui botter le cul à ton stupide père fulmina Alec

\- Alexander, ça ne sert à rien que tu aille le voir. J'ai accepté pour t'aider apaisa Magnus

\- Oui mais ta magie est une partie de toi mon amour décréta Alec en lui caressant sa magie

\- Je sais mais bon j'en profite encore avant qu'il ne vienne le chercher, je t'aime Alexander et tu es mon autre partie déclara Magnus

Alec l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément, le sorcier l'entraîna dans leur chambre pour lui faire l'amour. Magnus s'endormit alors que Alec le regarda endormit inquiet,

\- Je t'aime Magnus confia Alec en lui caressant son visage

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre préparatif du mariage et le rendez-vous romantique à la patinoire. Bisous glacées. **


	29. Chapter 28

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Ne t'en fais pas pour Magnus il va récupéré sa magie grâce à une personne que tu ne soupçonnera pas **

**LolliOta: Ce ne serai pas Lucifer qui va lui botter le cul mais tu verras dans le chapitre 30**

**Lavigne 126: Tu m'avais demandé de nommer l'un d'eux à ton nom alors je l'ai fait et puis ça ferait un clin d'œil rien que pour toi et aussi j'adore tes idées et l'une d'elle dans ce chapitre **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 28, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 28**_

Alec était en train de regarder le moniteur dans la salle des opérations tout en mangeant une pomme, il se pencha en claquant des doigts en faisant disparaître le pignon de pomme. Il se leva en faisant craquer ses membres d'un son sinistre, il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Kurama qui dormait sur son ventre sauta sur son épaule en baillant et termina sa sieste sur son épaule en s'agrippant très fort. Le noiraud se dirigea vers le bureau de sa mère, il entra sans frapper comme à son habitude. Maryse le fusilla ce qui le fit sourire moqueur, elle lui donna des documents à transmettre à chaque représentants du monde obscur. Il se mit à râler avant de sourire en voyant Kyubi sur l'épaule de sa mère. Le renardeau était en train de frotter son museau avec la tête de Maryse, elle lui gratta la tête ce qui le fit glapir de joie. Il les laissa tout les deux en partant et trouva Isabelle avec Muriel avec elle, le chaton était dans ses bras en train de ronronner. L'archer ricana en voyant que chaque membre de sa famille appréciait leurs animaux de compagnie, il se dirigea vers chaque lieu pour transmettre les documents pour le représentant du monde obscur. Il s'orienta en dernier vers Magnus, il se rendit dans l'appartement pour le voir en train de faire des potions pour un client à lui. Alec sourit en le regardant, il s'appuya contre l'embrasure avant d'avoir une idée perverse. Il se changea en tenue de soubrette, l'immortel leva les yeux vers lui et trouva son fiancé vêtu d'une tenue de soubrette. Alec fit la moue en claquant des doigts pour lui servir sa boisson préféré, le sorcier se redressa en léchant ses lèvres. Le noiraud fit semblant de nettoyer son atelier avec un plumeau avant de se pencher en avant pour montrer son string avec un porte-jarretelles, Magnus ricana avant de le coincer contre le mur et lui faire l'amour sur le même mur. Ça faisait quatre semaines que Jonathan avait été capturé, Maryse avait envoyé un message à l'enclave pour prévenir de sa capture. Jocelyn était venu voir son fils, elle avait pleurée avant qu'Alec irrité de la voir pleurer se mit à lui crier dessus en lui disant sa vérité de son abandon envers ses enfants et qu'elle était une mauvaise mère. Si Isabelle avait tenté de stopper son frère ce n'était pas le cas pour Maryse qui n'avait pas épargné aussi la rousse, elle l'avait convoqué dans son bureau pour parler avec elle en privé.

\- Alec est le fils de Lucifer, il a du sang démoniaque dans les veines. Malgré tout il est mon fils, je l'ai sentit dans mon ventre. Je l'ai accouché avec des douleurs insupportable Jocelyn, je l'ai aimé quand on me l'a mis dans mes bras pour la première fois. Mais jamais oh grand jamais je n'ai pensé une seule seconde à l'abandonner à son sort parce qu'il avait du sang démoniaque, même si Lucifer m'avait violé et fait Alec. Je ne l'aurai pas abandonné pour si peu, ce qui m'amène à ne pas comprendre comment as-tu pu abandonner tes enfants Jocelyn et épargne-moi le discours sur l'autre andouille de Valentin. Je comprends ton intention de protégé Clary contre le monde obscur lorsqu'elle était en bas âge, mais elle avait le droit de le savoir quand elle est arrivé à son adolescent. Tu l'as laissé seule dans ce monde sans se défendre accusa Maryse

\- Je comprends que j'ai fait des erreurs mais Maryse toi tu as eu la chance d'avoir Robert à tes côtés alors que moi je n'avais personne avec moi à ce moment-là répliqua Jocelyn

\- Nuance Jocelyn, je me suis retrouvé enceinte d'Alec bien avant mon mariage avec Robert. Lucifer n'était pas encore revenu à ce moment pour éviter les chasseurs d'ombres à ses trousses, le jour où il est revenu me voir c'était trop tard j'avais déjà épousé Robert. A cette période j'étais seule avec un enfant dans le ventre, j'avais peur que mes parents découvrent que j'étais enceinte du fils d'un archange déchu. Toi tu avais Luke à tes côtés ainsi que tes parents, rétorqua Maryse en la regardant dans les yeux

Jocelyn s'assit et réalisa que les mots de Maryse était plus durs que ceux d'Alec, elle commença à pleurer doucement.

\- Tu as raison, j'ai abandonné mes enfants alors qu'ils avaient le plus besoin de moi. J'ai laissé Jonathan à Valentin sans mettre un frein à ses expériences et j'ai laissé Clary seule dans le monde obscur sans un moyen de se défendre déclara Jocelyn

\- Si tu veux te rattraper, discutes avec eux mais pas pour le moment décréta Maryse

La rousse hocha la tête et accepta la réalité de ce qu'elle a fait à ses enfants, Maryse se leva de sa chaise de bureau pour la consoler. Elle pleura de ses erreurs passérs avant de se reprendre pour ensuite écouter Maryse et elle discutait avec ses enfants, la brune se réjouit que la rousse réalise ses erreurs envers ses enfants. Alec vint dans le bureau sans frapper à la porte avec Kurama sur son épaule,

\- Qu'est ce que il se passe demanda Maryse

\- Je voudrais savoir ce que tu compte faire avec psychopathe junior questionna Alec en s'asseyant sur le canapé

\- Eh bien Jia pense le transférer à Idris pour l'interroger et le juger sur son aide avec Valentin répondit Maryse

\- Je vois souffla Alec en mettant ses jambes sur la table basse

Jace et les filles entraient dans la pièce pour prévenir le noiraud d'une mission dans le Bronx, ce dernier se leva et les suivit jusqu'au lieu où il y avait le démon en question. Ils tombèrent sur un nid de Démon Shax, Kurama en voyant sa nourriture préférée sauta et prit la forme de la taille d'un camion avant de commencer à les dévorer. Le blond se mit à râler en voyant que le démon-renard dévorait les démons Shax sans les laisser combattre, il se jeta dans la bataille en tuant quelques uns tout en les envoyant pour le renard qui les dévora. Alec préféra lancer ses dagues sur les démons pour s'en débarrasser, les filles combattaient aussi. Ils réduisirent tous les démons en cendres ou la plupart était dans le ventre de Kurama, le démon-renard avait le ventre rond à force de manger ce qui fit sourire Alec en le prenant dans ses bras. Ils rentrèrent à l'institut et firent leur rapport à leur mère avant d'aller se reposer chacun de leur côté, Jace et Clary allaient faire des recherches sur l'épée Glorieuse dans la bibliothèque. Isabelle pendant ce temps était en train d'examiner un cadavre qui avait été ramené à l'institut, elle le reconnu comme le soldat-fée qu'ils avaient capturé. Alec entra dans la pièce en mangeant une poire,

\- Quoi de neuf frangine demanda Alec

\- Dis-moi que tu le reconnais ce soldat-fée que nous avons arrêté questionna Isabelle en pointant le cadavre

\- Ouais vaguement, pourquoi est ce que tu me poses cette question interrogea Alec

\- Parce que regarde ça répondit Isabelle en tapant sur l'ordinateur

L'archer se pencha pour voir que l'échantillon de sang du soldat était terrestre, il fronça les sourcils en regardant sa sœur.

\- Il est terrestre remarqua Alec les sourcils froncés

\- Exact, il était récemment au Gard avant d'être libre dans cet état, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais il doit avoir quelque chose là-bas déduisit Isabelle

\- Essayes de trouver ce qu'il se passe et si il faut que je vienne te donner un coup de main proposa Alec

Elle hocha la tête et retourna dans son autopsie sur le cadavre, Alec retourna quand à lui au loft avec Kurama. Le renard sauta et alla jouer avec sa femelle. Il chercha son fiancé pour le trouver dans son atelier, Magnus était en train de ranger certains de ses ingrédients. Le chasseur repensa à sa conversation concernant l'abandon des pouvoirs et son immortalité auprès de son père pour l'aider, il voulait faire quelque chose mais il lui avait promis de ne pas intervenir le moment venu. Il souhaitait juste que le moment soit loin, le sorcier leva la tête pour le voir songeur.

\- Tu as l'air perdu dans tes pensées mon chéri remarqua Magnus

\- J'étais en train d'hésiter sur le fait que je saute sur toi pour avoir ton jus ou plutôt on sort un peu avant de terminer la soirée au lit hésita Alec ne voulant pas révélant ses pensés profonds

\- C'est vrai que c'est embêtant pour toi de ne pas savoir cela, mais je te propose de sortir ensemble avant de rentrer et terminer par une bonne baise qu'en penses-tu proposa Magnus

Alec s'approcha de lui et noua ses bras autour du cou de Magnus, il l'agrippa par la nuque avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Ils se rendirent tous les deux en Italie pour se promener, Alec tomba sur le pont des amoureux et vit les couples en train de mettre les cadenas sur les grillages. Il sourit et s'approcha devant les grillages, il prit l'un des cadenas en souriant, Magnus vint prés de lui en voyant le cadenas dans les mains de son fiancé. Il plissa les yeux en voyant le nom de Maryse et de Lucifer inscrits sur le cadenas doré,

\- C'est le cadenas de tes parents conclu Magnus

\- Oui, ils l'ont fait pour prouver leur amour éternel. Mon père me l'a montré quand nous sommes venus en Italie pour un exercice de magie relata Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Alec laissa le cadenas avant de proposer à son fiancé d'aller dans un restaurant, ils dînèrent ensemble avant de rentrer pour terminer la soirée dans le lit. Quelques jours plus tard Alec emmena son fiancé dans un endroit,

\- Où est ce que tu m'emmènes demanda Magnus

\- Je veux te faire une surprise répondit Alec

\- Je n'aime pas trop les surprise sauf quand tu m'as attendu en sous-vêtements affriolants sur le lit gloussa Magnus

\- Je te rappelle que tu es le roi des surprises, tu te souviens du cadenas que mes parents ont fait, eh bien j'en ai trouvé un ici déclara Alec

\- Tu veux montrer ton amour éternel avec moi demanda Magnus hébété

\- Bien sûr, je veux faire comme mes parents et prouver que je suis raide dingue de toi Magnus Bane confessa Alec en lui caressant la joue

Magnus l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement, ils se rendirent devant un grillage où le grillage formait le mot « LOVE ». Alec claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître un cadenas doré, il y avait l'inscription « Alexander et Magnus », le sorcier sourit et souffla magiquement dessus pour mettre en dessus les mots « Aku Cinta Kamu ».

\- Aku Cinta Kamu veut dire je t'aime en Indonésien traduit Magnus

Alec l'embrassa amoureusement avant de sceller le cadenas sur le grillage en mettant sa magie dessus pour que personne ne puisse l'enlever, ils rentrèrent à l'appartement plus tard. Le lendemain Alec se tenait prés de Jace avec Clary, la rousse voulait parler avec Jonathan dans la cellule.

\- Pas question, on ne sait pas ce que la rune peut faire à proximité réfuta Jace

\- Mais laisse-là faire ensuite on verra ce que son connard de frère va dire ou faire en même temps mes mains me démangent pour le frapper sourit Alec sombrement

\- D'accord soupira Jace

Clary entra dans la cellule pour voir son frère, elle se mit devant lui et retira le masque qui l'entravait pour ne pas parler.

\- Merci petite sœur, ton petit copain ne me fait pas vraiment confiance décréta Jonathan en regardant Jace

\- Dis-moi où est l'épée l'étoile du matin demanda Clary

\- Je vois que tu le sais, je ne sais pas où est l'épée mais tout ce que j'ai entendu est que l'épée de l'étoile du matin a appartenu à Lucifer avant de la donner aux Morgenstern expliqua Jonathan

\- Où as-tu entendu cela demanda Clary en croisant les bras

\- Mère m'en avait parlé, c'était il y a quelques années après mon arrivé à Edom. J'avais toujours naïvement l'espoir que quelqu'un viendrait me sauver et c'est là qu'elle m'avait parlé de l'épée en me disant que seul un membre de la famille Morgenstern peut la brandir mais maintenant avec l'héritier de Lucifer il y a deux personnes qui peuvent brandir l'épée. J'avais cru qu'une personne sur terre pourrait me libérer de ce cauchemar, j'allais toujours à sa fenêtre pour hurler à l'aide mais personne n'est venu relata Jonathan

Clary regarda son frère et se souvint de ses cauchemars quand elle était petite ce qui coïncidait avec ceux des souvenirs de Jonathan, elle sortit de la pièce sous les cris de son frère. Alec était assis sur une chaise longue avec Jace debout sur le côté,

\- Ça veut tout dire maintenant, il faudrait que je me renseigne auprès de père pour l'épée de l'étoile du matin déclara Alec

\- Il y a Clary et toi qui peuvent maintenant la brandir, on va garder Jonathan enchaîné ici comme il ne peut pas faire du mal à personne renchérit Jace

La rousse les rejoignit encore déboussolée, elle s'enfuit en courant vers sa chambre suivit de Jace. Elle fouilla dans ses affaires avant de trouver les croquis qu'elle dessinait sur Jonathan, elle comprit qu'elle rêvait de son frère et expliqua le tout à Jace. Alec entre-temps rentra au loft pour entendre de la musique classique dans le salon, il sourit en voyant son fiancé en train de boire son verre de martini tout en dansant. Le sorcier se tourna vers son amant,

\- Tu es rentré sourit Magnus

\- J'ai cru que tu allais faire un strip-tease pour moi mais bon j'ai adoré que tu te dandines le corps, ça fait bander gloussa Alec

L'immortel l'attira vers lui en l'embrassant chastement et commença à danser avec son fiancé, ils appréciaient la musique étant enlacés ensemble.

\- Tu te souviens de la musique que tu as mit après que tu m'es demandé en mariage, je voudrais cette musique pour notre premier danse ensemble déclara Alec

\- Et la date de notre mariage demanda Magnus

\- Tu as une date en particulière en tête répondit Alec

\- Je pense que le 14 Février est une bonne date qu'en penses-tu ? C'est la Saint –Valentin proposa Magnus

\- Depuis quand on célèbre la fête à ce connard demanda Alec

\- C'est une fête terrestre, c'est une fête amoureuse alors j'ai envie de le faire romantiquement sourit Magnus

\- Alors va pour la St Valentin, et question l'organisation du mariage demanda Alec

\- Je te rappelle que je suis le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn et que je peux organiser un mariage en un claquement de doigt sourit Magnus

\- Il faudra un mélange de tradition de sorcier et de Shadowhunter décréta Alec

Magnus hocha la tête et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser et ils discutèrent sur l'organisation du mariage, le lendemain ils annoncèrent à la famille Lightwood la nouvelle concernant le mariage. Maryse était dans tous ses états concernant le mariage de son fils aîné,

\- Mais le mariage ne se tiendra que dans cinq mois, je n'ai rien à mettre et le pire c'est où le mariage va se tenir dans tout ça s'affola Maryse

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça maman, Magnus et moi nous en avons discuté et nous allons le faire en enfer chez papa rassura Alec

\- Chez Lucy ? Il est d'accord pour le faire votre mariage demanda Maryse

\- Ouais, bon entre les pleurnicheries et les caprices qu'il a faits il a accepté de le faire déclara Alec

\- Eh bien si tout est fait je pense que tu as décidé d'ennuyer l'enclave pour ça déduisit Maryse

\- Tu sais que j'aime les faire chier au maximum ricana Alec

\- Très bien, je vais en discuter avec Robert et Lucy pour le mariage, mais il faudra un moyen pour que les Nephilims invités puissent rester en enfer signala Maryse

\- La rune d'alliance de Clary va nous servir pour ça rassura Alec

Elle accepta et sourit ému que son fils se marie prochainement avec l'homme qu'il aime, elle lui caressa la joue avec amour.

\- Je suis tellement fière de toi sourit Maryse

Son fils l'embrassa sur le front avant de la laisser, quelques jours plus tard toute la famille Lightwood se tenait dehors avec Magnus et Mazekeen en plus de Clary et Simon. Chacun avait dessiné une rune d'alliance pour que les personnes ayant du sang angélique puissent supporter les enfers, Mazekeen prit une grande inspiration en s'étirant.

\- Qu'est ce que ça fait du bien de rentrer à la maison soupira Mazekeen

\- Tu as raison, l'enfer m'avait manqué sourit Alec en regardant le paysage

Tous à part Alec et Maze regardaient autour d'eux, Isabelle toucha à ce qu'elle croyait être de la neige qui était juste de la cendre. La démone les ramena dans le palais de Lucifer, tous les démons sur leur passage s'inclinaient en voyant Alec de retour dans le palais. Lucifer était sur son trône et leva la tête pour voir son fils avec son amante entrer dans la salle du trône,

\- Je suis content de vous voir ici, je vous souhaite la bienvenu enfer déclara Lucifer

Le roi des enfers se leva et s'approcha de Maryse, il lui prit la main pour lui faire un baisemain. Maryse rougit au baisemain de l'homme qu'elle aime,

\- Je suis agréable heureux de te voir ma Lys sourit Lucifer

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Lucy rougit Maryse

Lucifer sourit en balayant son regard vers les autres membres de la famille avant de stopper son sourire en voyant Magnus, il le fusilla du regard.

\- Je vois que tu es là aussi se renfrogna Lucifer

\- Papa, tu vas arrêter de jouer les papas-poules, nous allons nous marier et d'ailleurs on veut voir la salle de réceptions demanda Alec

Son père bouda légèrement et leur montra le chemin, ils entrèrent et virent une grande salle de réception qui était plus grande que la place des accords à Idris.

\- Ouah c'est tellement grand s'extasiât Isabelle

\- Bien sûr que j'ai choisit la meilleure salle de réception pour mon fils au vu qu'il va se marier se vanta Lucifer

\- Eh bien nous allons lancer l'organisation du mariage comme le mariage se tiendrai le 14 Février décréta Maryse

\- Je vous laisse faire comme vous voulez organiser cette salle sourit Lucifer

Magnus sourit avec Alec en trouvant la salle de réception parfaite pour eux, ils rentrèrent plus tard dans leur monde. Alec était dans le lit avec Magnus qui avait sa tête sur son ventre,

\- Qu'est ce que tu penses? un costume ou un smoking pour nous deux questionna Magnus

\- C'est vrai que tu es bandant dans un smoking répondit Alec

\- Et toi alors lorsque tu es dans un costume, je bave littéralement sourit Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement,

\- Alors c'est décidé, tu vas prendre un smoking et moi un costume décréta Alec

\- Comme ça notre nuit de noce va être explosive que même ton blondi de parabataï va râler en sentant ta rune faire des loopings renversants ricana Magnus

\- Je n'en doute pas mon cher amour gloussa Alec

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement avant de faire l'amour tout les deux, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Quelques jours plus tard Magnus entraîna son fiancé pour un rendez-vous à la patinoire,

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as eu la même idée que Jace durant son rendez-vous avec Clary glissa Alec

\- Un peu mais contrairement à eux, il n'y aura pas Jonathan pour nous interrompre sourit Magnus en prenant des patins à glaces pour eux deux

Ils allèrent sur la glace, le sorcier était en admiration devant son fiancé qui patinait sur la glace, Alec se mouvait sur la glace avec grâce et sensualité. Il patina vers son amant qui l'attira vers lui,

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu savais patiner admira Magnus

\- Je l'ai appris par ma mère, elle nous emmenait Izzy et moi quand nous étions petits. Mais elle a arrêté quand elle est tombé enceinte de Max raconta Alec

Le sorcier hocha la tête et lui tient la main et se mouvait avec lui, ils firent une danse langoureuse en patinant. Magnus le repoussa avant de le ramener avec lui, ils utilisaient leur magie pour rendre leurs danses encore plus envoûtantes. Ils stoppaient leurs danses en patinant lentement, ils s'embrassaient langoureusement. L'asiatique entraîna son amant sur le sol gelé, la froideur le fit frissonner. Alec sourit perversement en le regardant

\- Tu veux me prendre ici même susurra Alec d'un ton pervers

\- Si l'idée t'en dit ricana Magnus malicieux

\- J'ai toujours voulu que tu me réchauffes alors viens me baiser déclara Alec

Magnus ricana encore plus et se jeta sur les lèvres d'Alec, il claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître un drap pour le faire allonger dessus. Il dévia ses lèvres dans le cou et le marqua de suçon et de trace de dent, il arracha presque sa mince veste que le noiraud avait sur lui. Il mordilla sur chaque parcelle de peau que le chasseur avait avant de tomber sur le téton, l'asiatique le prit en bouche et le téta tout en le mordillant. Magnus pinça l'autre téton avec sa main et de l'autre caressa le corps de son amant, il descendit vers les abdos de son amant en léchant les tablettes de chocolat d'Alec. L'immortel enleva le pantalon de son fiancé et le jeta derrière ce qui le fit ricaner, il retira le string lentement avec ses dents ce qui fit sourire Alec. Magnus revient entre ses jambes pour prendre l'érection du noiraud en bouche, ce dernier rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir. Sa magie fondit légèrement la couche de glace sous eux en faisant des étincelles, le sorcier engloutit le gland au fond de sa gorge en creusant ses joues. Il claqua des doigts pour lubrifier ses doigts, il l'inséra dans l'intimité de son fiancé. Il se retira de l'érection en laissant un filet de salive dessus, Alec avait les joues rouges sous le plaisir.

\- Alors combien de doigt vais-je mettre dans ton joli petit cul interrogea Magnus en le caressant

\- Autant que tu veux mais putain fais quelque chose bon sang ou je te jure que je prends un sextoy à la place espèce de vieux débris insulta Alec

Magnus se renfrogna sous l'insulte de son amant, il enfonça son doigt dans son intimité ce qui le fit haleter de plaisir. Il rajouta deux autres doigts et puis rajouta un quatrième doigt en lui, il les fit bouger dans l'intimité en touchant la prostate d'Alec. Le noiraud fondit la glace en formant des petites flaques d'eau autour d'eux, l'immortel retira ses doigts de lui ce qui le fit se renfrogner.

\- A quatre pattes et que ça saute ordonna Magnus

Alec se retourna en se mettant à genoux, le sorcier lui claqua les fesses ce qui le fit gémir de douleur et de plaisir.

\- Tu adores quand je te gifle le cul n'est ce pas demanda Magnus en giflant ses fesses

\- Oui…encore…ah gémit Alec

L'immortel lécha ses lèvres en voyant les fesses de son amant toutes rouges à force de les gifler, il prit son érection et le taquina en la faisant glisser entre les fesses d'Alec. Il le pénétra ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir et de douleur légèrement, Magnus bougea légèrement ses hanches doucement. Alec commença à sangloter sous les déhanchements lents de son amant, le chasseur commença à bouger ses hanches à son tour. L'immortel sourit et donna un coup de rein assez fort ce qui le fit crier comme le sorcier avait touché la prostate, son fiancé continua sur sa lancé en donnant des coups de reins assez brusques. Magnus le ramena sur ses genoux en le martelant, Alec eut les yeux révulsé et se mit à jouir violemment en faisant briser légèrement les vitres par sa magie. Son fiancé donna quelques coups de reins à son tour avant de se déverser en lui à son tour, des étincelles de magies électrocutèrent la prostate d'Alec qui hurla encore une fois avant de jouir une seconde fois. Ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol gelé, Magnus se retira et s'allonga prés d'Alec essoufflé.

\- Putain je n'ai jamais pris autant mon pied qu'avec toi déclara Magnus

\- Ça t'empêchera d'aller voir ailleurs ricana Alec

\- Pourquoi est ce que j'irai voir ailleurs avec un corps comme le tien sourit Magnus

Alec l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement, ils attendirent un moment avant de rentrer au loft.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le feu céleste et la détresse de Magnus. Bisous glacées. **


	30. Chapter 29

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Oui nos tourtereaux sont de plus en plus chaud avec eux XD Maryse et Alec faisaient réaliser les erreurs à Jocelyn **

**Alec Barton: Demain ce sera encore chaud dans ce chapitre "Satan dans sa prison en train de grommeler" On sait qu'on est maudits XD **

**Lavigne 126: J'attends ta review demain et j'espère que tu vas aller bien **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 29, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 29**_

Alec se réveilla en se blottissant contre son amant, il remarqua la place vide ce qui le fit lever la tête et remarqua la place tiède. Il passa la main sur son visage et fit un saut dans la salle de bain pour le voir en train de se maquiller magiquement devant son miroir, il s'approcha et noua ses bras autour de son cou en faisant un suçon dans le cou de Magnus. Le sorcier gloussa en voyant la forme violette du suçon dans le cou qui alla avec son maquillage, Alec se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à faire le petit déjeuner pour eux deux avant qu'il ne parte pour l'institut. Ils mangèrent en évoquant leur petit déjeuner, le noiraud se prépara et siffla son renard qui sauta sur son épaule prêt pour aller à l'institut. Il embrassa son fiancé et fit un portail pour être directement dans la salle des opérations, tous les chasseurs dans la pièce levèrent la tête pour le voir débarquer dans ses habits vulgaires avant de replonger dans leur travail. Le chasseur se mit à siffloter en se dirigeant vers le bureau de sa mère, il entra sans frapper ce qui le fit fusiller par elle. Maryse le salua en caressant Kyubi sur son épaule, le renardeau aboya de joie en trouvant son père. Kurama sauta sur le bureau et frotta la tête de son renardeau ce qui fit fondre les deux Lightwood, après ça Alec ressortit avec son renard sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement pour voir Jace en train de s'entraîner avec Clary. Il les observait en souriant, le couple s'entraînaient tout en flirtant ce qu'avait remarqué l'archer. Ça faisait un mois qu'ils avaient capturé Jonathan, Jace et tout le monde avaient essayé de trouver une solution. Alec de son côté s'était renseigné auprès de son père Lucifer, Lucifer avait bien transmis l'épée de l'étoile du matin aux Morgenstern et depuis ce jour il ne l'avait plus vu. Entre-temps le jour du mariage de Magnus et Alec approchait à grands pas ce qui activait un peu plus tout le monde, Maryse faisait le va et viens entre les enfers et sur terre pour s'occuper de la gestion du mariage avec Magnus lors de son temps libre. Jace et Clary s'arrêtaient de s'entraîner et commençaient à s'embrasser avant d'entendre un ricanement narquois,

\- Alors on veut faire une histoire de cul dans la salle d'entraînement nargua Alec

\- T'es là depuis quand interrogea Jace en se renfrognant

\- Depuis que tu as lancé ton coup contre Clary qui l'a esquivé ce qui t'a fait la regarder comme un merlan frit ricana Alec

Jace roula des yeux et frappa son parabataï légèrement, ils se dirigeaient vers la cuisine pour voir Isabelle aux fourneaux. Elle se tourna vers eux,

\- J'ai des pâtes à la bolognaises pour tous le monde sourit Isabelle en les servant

Ils grimaçaient en voyant le plat d'Isabelle, Clary toucha la chose qui ressemblait à la boulette de viande. Alec leva le spaghettis qui ressemblait à des vers,

\- T'es sûr que ces choses ne sont pas en vie nargua Alec en montrant les spaghettis

\- Ce sont les pâtes idiot, je l'ai fait moi-même se renfrogna Isabelle

\- On dirait des vers constata Jace

Le noiraud sourit sournoisement et fit un mouvement de main pour changer les plats en vrai repas, Jace et Clary furent soulagés et commencèrent à manger. La jeune brune se renfrogna encore plus,

\- Tu sais que j'ai travaillé dure pour faire à manger fulmina Isabelle

\- Je n'en doute pas Izzy mais ta cuisine est un vrai poison pour nous, vaux mieux que tu arrêtes la cuisine ou tu vas apprendre auprès de maman pour mieux cuisiner décréta Alec

Sa sœur lui tira la langue puérilement ce qui le fit rire narquoisement, ils mangèrent normalement avant de se diriger vers la salle des opérations pour vérifier les activités démoniaques. Le prince des enfers était en train de jouer avec sa magie tout en observant sa fratrie et la rousse sur le moniteur, il leva la tête pour voir Aline s'approcher d'eux.

\- Aline sourit Alec en se levant

\- Toujours dans tes habits légers sourit Aline

\- J'ai trop chaud pour m'habiller convenablement ricana Alec narquoisement

\- Aline salua Isabelle en la prenant dans ses bras

\- Que viens-tu faire ici demanda Jace

\- Disons que je suis venu pour Isabelle, tu m'as demandé surtout certains choses non demanda Aline

\- Oui, venez invita Isabelle

Ils allaient dans la salle des armes, la jeune brune pianota sur l'ordinateur et montra les différents prisonniers rendus terrestres. Alec s'assit nonchalamment sur la chaise en mettant les pieds sur la table,

\- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi ils sont tous terrestre questionna Alec

\- Eh bien justement c'est la raison de la présence d'Aline répondit Isabelle

\- Ah je croyais que tu voulais faire un partie à trois nargua Alec

\- Désolé j'aime les nibards au lieu des couilles nargua Aline à son tour

\- Oh mais ce qu'elle s'affirme, je suis tellement fier de toi. Ma petite Aline qui grandi minauda Alec en faisant semblant d'essuyer ses larmes

Les autres sourirent amusés des pitreries d'Alec et d'Aline, Isabelle expliqua ce qu'il en était de ses recherches au sujet du changement auprès des créatures obscures. Aline prit sa place et pianota à son tour en montrant la photo d'Aldertree,

\- C'est ce connard qui dirige la prison fulmina Alec

Aline recula légèrement de frayeur en voyant les yeux démoniaques d'Alec, des étincelles de sa magie firent leur apparition. Jace sentait la fureur d'Alec ce qui culpabilisa Isabelle qui baissa la tête, Jace mit la main sur l'épaule d'Alec qui se calma légèrement.

\- Désolé, tu peux continuer Aline décréta Alec

\- Pour en revenir Aldertree, c'est fait rétrograder par l'inquisitrice par rapport à Jace. Elle avait visionné l'interrogatoire et n'avez pas aimé la manière dont il avait procédé. Pour dire qu'il est maintenant à la direction d Gard, le plus étonnant de tous est que par exemple ce prisonnier après son transfert à Idris, il avait été jugé pour ses crimes de la peine de mort par ma mère. Mais l'ordre a été changé par Aldertree qui avait l'emprisonné et puis il est devenu un terrestre, j'ai fait ma petite enquête là-dessus après que tu m'aies contacté Izzy, il utilise le feu céleste expliqua Aline en montrant les images sur l'écran

\- Putain il ne joue pas avec de la basse-gamme s'étonna Alec

\- Tu sais ce que c'est questionna Jace

\- Papa m'avait parlé du feu céleste lorsque j'étais en train de lire un grimoire dans l'immense bibliothèque, le feu céleste est un feu provenant du ciel. C'est un pouvoir qui coule des veines des Anges expliqua Alec

\- On ne sait pas comment il a obtenu cela mais il s'en sert contre eux renchérit Aline

Isabelle vint à ses côtés en pianotant pour afficher une affiche d'avis d'arrestation de Simon, tous à part Isabelle et Aline se tournaient vers Simon. Alec se frappa le front en regardant le vampire,

\- Si c'est une farce, elle est de mauvais goûts. Le pire c'est qu'il va se faire tuer, non mais qui va croire qu'il a une tête de tueur railla Alec

\- Eh je peux faire le méchant se renfrogna Simon

\- Alec, c'est la seule solution qu'on ait en plus on peut affirmer qu'il s'agit bien du feu céleste convaincu Isabelle

\- D'accord, Simon va y aller même si je suis du même avis qu'Alec déclara Jace

Simon roula des yeux, Clary allait parler avant que son meilleur ami ne la rassure sur la situation. Après avoir expliqué brièvement la situation à Maryse, pour ne rien soupçonner ce fut Aline qui emmena Simon au Gard. Comme ils avaient pensé il fut transféré directement sous la juridiction de Victor Aldertree, il essaya d'interroger certains membres vampires qui l'avaient reconnu en tant que vampire diurne. Une jeune femme blonde le regarda attentivement depuis l'étage au dessus, pendant ce temps Alec et la fratrie avec Aline essayaient de faire un plan pour débusquer Aldertree sur le fait.

\- Je vais arranger un rencart avec lui se proposa Isabelle

\- Pas question plutôt mourir qu'il s'approche de toi refusa Alec en croisant les bras

\- Eh comment on va faire pour ça ? A moins que tu trouves une autre solution, c'est la meilleur qu'on ait signala Isabelle

Alec se renfrogna en serrant les poings, sa magie bouillonnait en lui tellement il refusait l'idée que sa sœur passe la soirée avec l'homme qui l'avait rendu toxico.

\- Si tu es inquiet pour sa sécurité alors j'irai avec elle proposa une voix féminine

Ils se tournaient tous synchro pour voir Mazekeen sortir de la pénombre, Aline fut effrayé de voir la démone apparaître comme ça. Le noiraud leva les yeux en souriant narquois,

\- Tu veux l'accompagner ou tu veux le torturer demanda Alec

\- Je suis en train d'hésiter sur le coup ricana Mazekeen

\- Entendu, tu peux y aller Izzy, au moins je sais que ma marraine est là pour te protéger ricana Alec sournoisement

\- Sale mioche insulta Mazekeen malgré le sourire

Le chasseur ricana avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux en souriant, le geste fit rougir Aline. Au même moment Simon faisait parvenir les renseignements à Isabelle via les bagues féeriques, la jeune femme blonde l'intercepta et l'emmena dans une salle.

\- Tu n'es pas un vampire dangereux remarqua la jeune blonde

\- J'ai tué beaucoup de personne et c'est pour ça que je suis là révéla Simon nerveux

\- Tu sais j'ai connu beaucoup de personne plus dangereux que toi et je sais que tu ne ferras pas mal à une mouche expliqua la jeune femme en souriant

La blonde fouilla dans sa poche et lui montra une bague dans le creux de sa main, Simon se sentit encore plus nerveux en voyant la bauge féerique.

\- C'est une bague féerique, je sais que tu n'es pas ce que tu prétends être, et je vais découvrir ce que c'est déclara la blonde

\- Ecoute, je sais…commença Simon

\- Ne t'en fais pas je ne vais pas te signaler à Aldertree rassura la blonde

Il fut rassurée avant de rejoindre les autres, la blonde mit la bague à son doigt et fut en contact avec Isabelle. Au même moment cette dernière rejoignait Aldertree dans un restaurant en vogue à Idris, il se leva en l'accueillant comme un parfait gentleman.

\- J'étais surpris de votre proposition de dîner avec moi décréta Aldertree

\- Disons que je voulais vous voir pour certaines choses concernant l'enclave, il faut dire que vous êtes une personne qui a gravit les échelons au niveau politique complimenta Isabelle

\- Le secret est de tirer les ficelles et de prouver par soi-même, je suis sûr que vous pouvez faire de même de votre côté. Votre famille a une grande réputation en plus d'être la vieille famille Shadowhunter, à part votre frère Alec qui est le fils illégitime de votre mère décréta Aldertree en lui servant le vin

\- Alec est un Lightwood malgré qu'il ne soit pas de mon père Robert, il l'aime autant que si il était son fils. Je vous interdis de dire du mal de lui fulmina Isabelle en se forçant à ne pas lui jeter son verre à la figure

\- Mille excuses de cet écart, s'excusa Aldertree

Ils discutaient ensemble quand il s'éclipsa, la jeune femme en profita pour fouiller sa veste pour trouver son téléphone. Elle trouva les infos concernant un plan pour verser le feu céleste dans l'eau pour rendre toutes les créatures obscures en terrestre, elle appela Aline qui informa sa mère du complot d'Aldertree. Pendant ce temps Simon découvrit le feu céleste,

\- Pour moi c'est une malédiction déclara une voix féminine

Il détourna la tête pour voir Iris Rousse se lever de sa chaise pour s'approcher de lui, il se renfrogna en la voyant se plaindre du fait qu'on lui avait enlevé sa magie.

\- Vous méritez ceci après tout le mal que vous avez fait à toutes ses femmes que vous avez violé pour créer des sorciers, surtout à Madzie que vous n'avez pas hésité à abandonné à Valentin après l'avoir manipulé cracha Simon

La vielle rousse alla dans son coin sans bouger, la jeune femme blonde entra dans la pièce avec une épée séraphique entre les mains.

\- Je savais que tu n'étais pas ce que tu prétends être Simon Lewis, ton amie Isabelle m'a tout raconté déclara la jeune blonde

\- Je comprends mais je fais ça pour aider ma meilleure amie Clary et aussi empêcher les créatures obscures de se transformer en terrestre se défendit Simon

\- Je sais et je vais t'aider accepta la jeunes femme en baissant les armes

\- Comment tu peux dire ça alors que tu es une Shadowhunter demanda un vampire

\- Pour vous dire je suis à moitié Shadowhunter et moitié fée révéla la jeune blonde en retirant une mèche de ses cheveux pour montrer ses oreilles de fées

\- Je comprends maintenant et comment on fait questionna Simon

\- Suis-moi proposa la jeune femme

Ils allèrent dans une salle où étaient exposés des litres de feu céleste en liquide, la jeune femme mit une autodestruction après avoir donner des fioles pour Simon.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu t'appelles demanda Simon

\- Helen, je m'appelle Helen Blackthorn se présenta la jeune femme blonde

Au même moment Aldertree apprit la destruction du feu céleste et comprit qu'Isabelle savait toute la vérité, il la trouva sur le balcon.

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? Vous avez fait annuler un plan pour donner aux créatures obscures une nouvelle vie déclara Aldertree furieux

\- Une nouvelle vie ? Ce n'est pas une vie, vous les dépossédez de leur âme défendit Isabelle

\- C'est vrai que c'est mal mais c'est une bénédiction pour eux, si j'avais eu ce sérum il y a longtemps pour ma femme Eva elle serait encore en vie aujourd'hui et dans mes bras rétorqua Aldertree

\- Mais cela ne ramènera pas votre femme décréta Isabelle

\- Je sais mais sachez qu'ici à Idris les accidents arrivent très souvent par ici déclara Aldertree

Avant même de toucher à un seul de cheveux d'Isabelle, il se sentit basculer sur le dos et le bras retournée ce qui le fit hurler de douleur. Mazekeen l'avait retourné tout en lui brisant le bras en ruinant sa carrière de chasseur, elle sourit sadiquement en léchant ses lèvres. La jeune chasseuse regarda la scène en clignant des yeux,

\- Tu n'es pas allé de mains mortes remarqua Isabelle

\- Il a de la chance que je sois magnanime parce que je lui aurais péter tous les os de son corps décréta Mazekeen

Aline arriva ave les gardes et vit Aldertree qui criait de douleur en se tenant le bras qui était brisé avec Isabelle et Mazekeen prés d'elle, elle les remercia chaleureusement pour leur aide.

\- Ce n'est pas de quoi, on retourne à New-York signala Isabelle

\- Ouais parce que j'ai laissé le morveux sans surveillance renchérit Mazekeen en partant en avant

Aline regarda Isabelle confuse, elle sourit en disant Alec avant de la laisser seule. La jeune asiatique marcha avant de voir Helen venir dans sa direction,

\- Tu es Helen Blackthorn n'est ce pas ? Tu as aidé Aldertree dans sa quête ce qui est passable d'emprisonnement mais j'ai appris ce que tu as fait après et je trouve cela admirable complimenta Aline

\- Merci beaucoup, je suis flattée de recevoir un compliment de la fille de la consule sourit Helen

Le sourire de la blonde fit monter le rouge aux joues de la brune,

\- Ça te dirait qu'on discute de tout ça autour d'un verre proposa Aline

\- Avec joie accepta Helen

Elles allèrent toutes les deux boires un café, entre-temps Isabelle rentra à l'institut. Elle rejoint sa mère et les autres dans son bureau, elle avait Muriel sur son épaule. Elle fit son rapport avec sa mère, Alec fit la moue.

\- Maze était vraiment magnanime si elle a pété un bras, en temps normal elle aura brisé un à un les os de sa victime expliqua Alec

\- C'est ce qu'elle avait dit, bon la bonne nouvelle est que nous avons le feu céleste pour libérer Clary de la rune démoniaque déclara Isabelle

Maryse se réjoui de l'affaire, ils en parlèrent avec la rousse qui était contente de se débarrasser de la rune démoniaque. Alec après avoir passé une journée à l'institut rentra au loft, il se jeta dans le canapé en s'asseyant. Magnus le vit épuisé dans le canapé,

\- Journée chargée demanda Magnus,

\- Ouais, il y avait une enquête sur l'autre enculé d'Aldertree, le vampire qui se fait passer pour un tueur qui était une mauvais blague du jour pour avoir des infos au sein de la prison, la révélation sur le tout sur ce foutoir ensuite l'enculé de service se fait arrêter et un happy end pour tout le monde maintenant que l'on a les fioles de feu céleste détailla Alec

\- C'est vrai que c'est une journée mouvementée, je te propose de m'occuper de toi qu'en penses-tu proposa Magnus

Alec l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement, le sorcier sourit et l'entraîna dans la chambre pour lui faire l'amour assez bestialement. Après avoir eu leurs orgasmes Magnus se bascula sur le lit en même temps qu'Alec, ils étaient essoufflés.

\- Blondie va encore râler de sentir votre rune de parabataï faire des loopings de bonheur ricana Magnus narquois

\- J'emmerde Jace, il m'a bien faire chier avec ses maudites conquêtes lors de notre adolescent commenta Alec

L'immortel ricana en l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément, ils refirent l'amour encore une fois avant de tomber d'épuisement après avoir dîner. Jace soupira de soulagement ayant sentit la looping de bonheur que pulsait sa rune de parabataï, Clary se leva prés de lui ayant peur qu'il ai fait un cauchemar.

\- Tout va bien Jace s'inquiéta Clary

\- Non, tout va bien, juste nos deux lapins qui ont finis de copuler grommela Jace

\- Tu parles de Magnus et d'Alec conclu Clary

\- De qui d'autre d'après toi, j'ai sentit la rune pulser le bonheur d'Alec et franchement je me demande comment ils peuvent faire plusieurs rounds ainsi se demanda Jace

\- Ils sont sorcier non ? Enfin à demi-sorcier pour Alec signala Clary

\- Je pense aussi pensa Jace

Le blond l'attira dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec douceur, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Le lendemain Alec se leva en s'étirant en sentant la douleur du bas de ses reins, il sourit avant d'entendre l'eau dans la douche. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il trouva Magnus en train de prendre sa douche en rinçant ses cheveux. Etant nu il entra directement dans la cabine de la douche,

\- Alors tu prends ton bain sans moi gloussa Alec

\- Ça tombe bien, j'avais besoin d'une personne pour me laver le dos sourit Magnus en se tournant vers lui

\- Rien que ça ou tu veux plus qu'une simple douche sourit Alec perversement

\- Ça dépends de ce que tu es en train de penser gloussa Magnus en l'attirant

\- Alors je dois te montrer souligna Alec en léchant ses lèvres

Ils firent l'amour passionnément dans la douche, ils ressortirent une heure plus tard. Alec se sécha ses cheveux avec sa magie et s'habilla pendant que son fiancé était en train de faire apparaître le petite déjeuner, ils passèrent à table.

\- Tu as des clients à voir demanda Alec

\- Ouais je sens que ça va être des plaintes encore une fois se lamenta Magnus

\- Je pense que je vais demander à Maze de leur faire un peu peur pensa Alec sournoisement

\- Je ne crois pas que ta chère marraine va être ravie de ça pouffa Magnus

Le noiraud rigola légèrement en pensant au caractère de la démone, après le petit déjeuner il se leva en s'habillant tout en mettant ses piercings.

\- J'aime quand tu as tes piercings sur toi susurra Magnus

\- Parce que ça te fait voir des étoiles surtout celui de la langue glissa Alec en montrant son piercing

Le sorcier l'attira dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, ils s'embrassaient assez sauvagement avant de se séparer à bout de souffler. Le chasseur claqua des doigts pour faire un portail, son renard sauta sur son épaule en sachant que c'était l'heure de partir. Il traversa le portail et atterrit à l'institut, il se rendit dans le bureau de sa mère et entra sans frapper. Maryse le fusilla du regard, il sourit avant de rejoindre sa fratrie et Clary avec Simon et les autres. Luke était présent ayant appris pour le feu céleste et la libération de sa fille adoptive de la rune démoniaque, Jonathan fut amené sur une chaise. La rousse s'assit en face de lui en montrant la rune démoniaque,

\- Clary, ne fais pas ça. Ils nous empêchent d'être ensemble comme nous devons le faire tenta Jonathan

\- Je te rappelle qu'elle est ta frangine alors je ne crois pas que vous pouvez être ensemble, beurk j'ai envie de gerber rien que de penser à coucher avec ma propre sœur grimaça Alec de dégoût

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ça cracha Jonathan

\- Oh que si parce que je me fais baiser tous les soirs et c'est fantastique, tu devrais essayer ricana Alec sournoisement

Jace balança la tête alors que sa sœur gloussait amusée avec Clary et Simon, Luke était légèrement mal à l'aise d'entendre la vie sexuelle du noiraud. La brune s'approcha du feu céleste liquide et l'injecta dans la rune démoniaque de Clary, malheureusement cela ne fonctionne pas en causant des convulsions à la rousse et à son frère. Ils essayèrent de trouver un autre plan pour les libérer de la rune, Alec entra au loft plus tard. Le couple en profita pour passer la soirée romantiquement ailleurs, quand ils entrèrent dans leur appartement en s'embrassant l'immortel ressentit une présence dans le salon. Alec prit ses yeux démoniaques en recouvrant ses avant-bras de ses flammes, Magnus fit la même chose.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Comment avez-vous pu entré dans notre appartement questionna Magnus

\- Eh bien mon fils, c'est comme ça que tu accueilles ton père déclara une voix masculine

La lumière s'alluma sur un homme assis dans le fauteuil préféré de Magnus, l'homme était habillé d'un costume blanc et une canne en or massifs. Il sourit en montrant ses crocs,

\- Père s'horrifia Magnus

\- Alors c'est lui Asmodée déduisit Alec en regardant son futur beau-père

\- Je suppose que tu es le fils de mon frère Lucifer, tu es très puissant au même niveau que moi déclara Asmodée

\- Que fais-tu ici demanda Magnus en sachant ce qu'il était venu faire ici

\- Voyons mon fils, je suis venu te rendre visite. Un père n'a pas le droit de rendre visite à son fils gloussa Asmodée

Alec fit disparaître sa magie et croisa les bras en regardant le père de son fiancé,

\- Quand mon père me rends visite, il emmène toujours un cadeau pour moi alors c'est quoi ton cadeau demanda Alec

\- Je n'ai pas de cadeau, puis je ne suis pas Lucifer répliqua Asmodée

\- Alors épargne-moi ton discours et dis-nous ce que tu veux interrogea Alec

\- Evite de me parler comme ça, ce n'est pas parce que tu es le fils de Lucifer que je ne peux pas te corriger menaça Asmodée

\- Touche une seul de ses cheveux et je te coupe les noix déclara Mazekeen en apparaissant

Le démon supérieur était étonné de voir Maze présente, il sourit en comprenant que son frère n'avait pas lésiné sur la protection de son fils. Il reprit son sérieux et se leva,

\- Ravie te voir aussi Mazekeen, mais je ne suis pas ici pour discuter. Je suis venu ici pour prendre mon dû n'est ce pas mon fils ayant demandé de l'aide pour libérer le maléfice de Lilith décréta Asmodée

Le noiraud passa devant son fiancé en invoquant ses flammes, il prit ses yeux démoniaques.

\- Tu ne toucheras pas à sa magie et ni à son immortalité réfuta Alec en le menaçant

\- Je comprends mais il a accepté ce marché sourit Asmodée

Le prince des enfers allait contester quand la main de Magnus lui toucha le bras en l'empêchant de faire aucune geste,

\- Alexander, c'est inutile il a raison. Je lui ai donné ma parole en cédant ma magie, j'accepte père accepta Magnus

\- Non, alors prends ma magie à la place et non la sienne. Elle est bien plus puissante que celle de Magnus proposa Alec

Le roi d'Edom croisa les bras en se caressant le menton en plein réflexion,

\- C'est vrai que ta magie qui est semblable à nous les princes des enfers est très puissante mais malheureusement je décline ton offre car je n'ai pas envie en aucun cas de me confronter à Lucifer, puis un marché est un marché déclara Asmodée

Le noiraud essaya encore une fois avant de se faire stopper par son fiancé qui le convainquit de laisser tomber, le sorcier s'approcha de son père qui lui prit toute sa magie. Magnus s'effondra par terre, l'archer se précipita sur son fiancé qui s'évanouit.

\- Eh bien je vais m'en aller, oh avant que je ne parte malgré que tu essayes de lui greffer ta magie en lui ça ne marcherai pas car son corps rejettera toute magie ricana Asmodée en faisant un portail

L'héritier des enfers se leva pour essayer de l'attaquer avant d'être retenue par Maze, Alec avait les larmes aux joues sous la rage.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la fureur d'une reine et la magie de Magnus. Bisous glacées. **


	31. Chapter 30

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067 : Ne t'en fais Asmodée va se faire botter les fesses par quelqu'un et il va redonner sa magie à Magnus**

**LolliOta: La suite avec le début de la grossesse d'Alec et le mariage dans le chapitre 32,**

**Lavigne 126: Heureusement que je me fait pardonné dans ce chapitre **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 30, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 30**_

Alec se réveilla seul dans le lit et vit la place froid de son amant, il soupira en passant la main dans ses cheveux et regarda l'heure en voyant qu'il était encore nuit. Il se leva et alla sur le balcon pour voir son fiancé recroqueviller sur la chaise longue avec un verre de martini prés de lui, Magnus se tourna vers lui et l'invita à être dans ses bras. Le noiraud se blottit dans l'étreinte chaud de l'asiatique, le chasseur le serra fort dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans le cou. Ils regardaient ensemble le soleil se levait, ils s'endormirent ensemble. Jace et les autres entraient dans le loft étant inquiet pour Alec n'étant pas venu à l'institut, de plus il ne répondait pas à son téléphone et ni même celle de Magnus. Le blond marcha avec prudence vers la chambre et l'ouvrit en regardant le plafond pour voir le lit défait, ils cherchaient partout avant de les trouver sur le balcon endormit dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Isabelle les trouva mignon et prit une photo d'eux sur son téléphone, Jace les fit réveiller ce qui les rendit de mauvaise humeur. Alec alla se préparer dans la salle de bain pendant que Magnus essayait de faire du café pour tout le monde, tous étaient au courant de sa perte de magie. Le blondinet se sentit coupable ayant appris la nouvelle de la perte de la magie de Magnus, son parabataï l'avait rassuré de ne pas se sentir coupable et que le sorcier allait s'en remettre rapidement. Ça ferait quatre semaines que Magnus avait perdu sa magie, son titre de Grand Sorcier fut remis à Catarina sous la demande d'Alec et de Maryse en tant que directrice de l'institut appuyé par Jia et l'inquisitrice. Les anciens du labyrinthe en spiral avait été mis au courant de la perte de la magie de Magnus avait été tenté de nommer Lorenzo à la place, ce dernier avait été ravie au début avant d'être mécontent que Catarina avait été choisit pour être le nouveau Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn sous l'intervention d'Alec. Le noiraud avait intercéder pour qu'ils choisissent Catarina le temps que Magnus puisse récupérer ses pouvoirs de nouveau. Les Anciens avaient refusé n'ayant pas la patience d'attendre avant que le chasseur les menaçait de les dénoncer auprès de Lucifer qui se ferait un plaisir de les enchaîner, de ce fait ils avaient accepté la condition d'Alec. Quand l'asiatique ce dernier essayait de s'adapter sa nouvelle vie, il aidait en potion à sa meilleure amie qui avait repris tous ses clients. Alec sortit de la salle de bain habillé dans ses vêtements vulgaires, il prit sa tasse de café de son amant en le buvant.

\- Qu'est ce que vous fichez ici grommela Alec de mauvaise humeur

\- Nous avons une mission et comme tu ne décrocher pas à ton téléphone alors nous sommes venus relata Isabelle

\- Mouais se renfrogna Alec

\- C'est fout ce que tu es du matin ironisa Jace

\- Tu sais, nous sommes dans la cuisine en plus des ingrédients pour faire un canard à l'orange. Alors si tu ne veux pas devenir le dîner de ce soir ta gueule gronda Alec en fusillant son parabataï

Le chasseur sortit de l'appartement avec son démon-renard sur l'épaule, Jace et les filles avec Simon tournaient la tête vers Magnus qui continuait de siroter son café nonchalamment.

\- Pourquoi est ce qu'il est grognon comme ça demanda Clary

\- Il n'a pas eu sa baise du matin ce qui le rend de bonne humeur en général répondit Magnus

\- Ça veut dire qu'il est d'une humeur massacrante parce qu'il n'a pas eu son histoire de cul s'indigna Jace

\- Oui, eh bien je vous souhaite bonne chance pour votre mission car il est très méchant quand il n'a pas eu sa baise du matin déclara Magnus en souriant

Ils déglutirent tous avant de rejoindre Alec qui les attendait en bas de l'immeuble avec un regard noir, ils se dirigeaient vers l'endroit où un nid de démons avait été trouvé. Kurama sauta par terre en prenant sa taille de camion en grognant, il attaqua un démon qui apparut. Le démon avait la tête d'une tortue avec le corps d'un paresseux avec des longues griffes, le démon avant une longue langue fourchue qui s'écoulait de l'acide. Le démon griffa Kurama qui couinait de douleur, le renard réussit malgré tout à lui arracher un morceau de peau. Le démon était sur le point d'enrouler sa langue fourchue sur Kurama quand un Kunaï le défendit,

\- Qui t'a donné la permission de toucher à mon renard ? En plus t'as pas de chance je me suis levé du pied gauche ce matin alors je te déconseille de m'asticoter fulmina Alec d'un ton tranchant

Le noiraud invoqua ses Katana et se jeta sur le démon en le charcutant pour passe ses nerfs dessus, la fratrie et Clary regarda la scène bouche-bée, après que le démon soit massacrée Alec se tourna vers Kurama qui couinait de douleur qui léchait ses blessures. Il le soigna avec sa magie

\- Bon on rentre ou quoi gronda Alec en se tournant vers sa fratrie et Clary

Ils hochaient la tête avec véhémence et le regarda faire un portal avec tout le monde, ils pénétraient dans le portail pour atterrir dans l'institut. Tous les chasseurs évitaient Alec comme la peste en voyant le regard meurtrier qu'il avait, il se dirigea vers le bureau de sa mère et entra sans frapper pour s'asseoir nonchalamment dans le canapé. Maryse le fusilla du regard en le voyant avec son manque de politesse, la fratrie arriva avec Clary lui expliquaient la mission. Alec se leva en s'étirant sortit du bureau pour aller s'entraîner avec Mazekeen, Maryse se tourna vers la rousse et ses enfants.

\- Que s'est-il passé demanda Maryse

\- Il est grognon parce qu'il n'a pas eu sa baise du matin avec Magnus répondit Isabelle en souriant

\- Merci Izzy de ta franchise remercia Maryse en levant les yeux

\- Ce n'est pas de quoi maman riait Isabelle

Ils sortirent pour s'occuper de leurs affaires pendant qu'Alec s'entraînait avec Mazekeen, ils s'entraînaient au sabre. Alec fonça sur elle en lui donnant un violent coup, elle le para avec une facilité déconcertant avant de lui donner un coup de jambe dans le ventre et lui acheva avec un coup de poing assez violent pour l'envoyer contre le mur. L'archer détruit le mur dont certains briques tomba sur lui, Maze posa son sabre sur l'épaule avant de voir les débris s'envolait quand Alec se remit debout. Le noiraud fit craquer sa nuque avant de se jeta sur sa marraine pour le combattre encore une fois, ils fracassaient les lames de leurs sabres avec violence. Jace étant inquiet pour son parabataï qui depuis quatre heures s'entraînait avec la démone vint le voir pour trouver Mazekeen traversait à tout vitesse pour traverser un mur avant de revenir en force pour combattre son frère, le noiraud para son attaque en serrant les dents. Alec jeta un coup d'œil vers son frère en le voyant présent,

\- Un problème Jace demanda Alec en se tournant vers lui

\- Juste te prévenir comment tu peux tenir ainsi alors que ça fait quatre heures que tu t'entraîne avec Maze constata Jace ébahi

\- Ah bon je croyais que ça fait quelques minutes qu'on s'entraîne déclara Alec en haussant les épaules

Maze ricana de son côté en essuyant le sang sur ses lèvres avant de partir, le noiraud rentra dans l'institut avec le blond qui était toujours impressionné par la résistance de son frère. Alec prit une douche en lavant ses cheveux, il plaqua sa main contre la paroi de la douche en pensant la perte de magie de son fiancé. Il avait retourné une solution pour qu'il puisse de nouveau retrouver sa magie, il sortit et se changea avant de sortit de son ancien chambre tout en mangeant un fruit. Arrivé le soir il entra dans le loft par portail et son fiancé en train de feuilleter son grimoire avec un air de tristesse sur le visage, son cœur eut mal de le voir souffrir ainsi. Le chasseur s'approcha de lui et lui massa les épaules ce qui le fit sourire, Magnus se tourna en lui souriant.

\- Alors l'institut est toujours debout en sachant que tu avais été de mauvaise humeur tout la journée interrogea Magnus

\- Désolé mais il me faut ma baise du matin pour commencer la journée et je ne l'ai pas eu ricana Alec

L'ancien sorcier riait aussi à cela avant de l'attirer vers lui pour l'embrasser, Alec le serra dans ses bras en s'asseyant sur ses genoux.

\- Tu veux que je fais le dîner ou on se livre quelque chose proposa Alec

\- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai perdu ma magie que tu n'utilise pas ta magie en ma présence Alexander, j'ai remarqué que tu l'utilise moins en moins quand je suis présent signala Magnus

Alec baissa la tête légèrement et l'embrassa chastement en lui caressant sa joue tendrement,

\- Je ne veux pas que tu m'en veux que j'ai ma magie et toi non, alors je me suis dit que je vais l'utiliser moins en ta présence expliqua Alec

\- Stupide Nephilims de moitié, tu peux utiliser ta magie au contraire comme je sais que ta magie m'aime comme il est une part de toi rassura Magnus

\- Très bien, alors que veux-tu manger, je sais tu as envie de manger un bon Steak saignant avec des légumes vapeurs avec moi en dessert gloussa Alec

\- Si on me prend par les sentiments sourit Magnus

Le noiraud fit apparaître les plats avant de dîner avec son fiancé tout en discutant du détail de leur mariage qui approchait, après ça ils allaient dans la chambre pour faire plusieurs fois l'amour avant qu'Alec s'endorme tranquillement dans les bras de son amant. Magnus caressa les cheveux de son amant en souriant, il soupira heureux avant de regarder ses doigts. Il claqua des doigts douloureusement en voyant aucune étincelles se firent. Il ferma les yeux en retenant ses larmes, il devenait de plus en plus malheureux sans magie. Le lendemain il se rendit chez Lorenzo, le sorcier le nargua avec sa magie.

\- Qui va là sourit Lorenzo

\- J'aurai besoin de ton aide, je veux que tu fasses un transfert de magie pour moi demanda Magnus

\- Ton petit copain mille excuse ton fiancé ne peut pas faire un transfert pour ça se moqua Lorenzo

\- Malheureusement sa magie à lui est une part angélique malgré son ascendance répondit Magnus en serrant les poings

\- Très bien, je vais ce transfert sourit Lorenzo

Lorenzo transféra une partie de sa magie à Magnus, le sorcier sentit la magie circulait de nouveau en lui et claqua des doigts avec joie pour faire apparaître une fleur avant de la faire disparaître.

\- Merci, je me sens de nouveau entier sourit Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien mais parlons de mon paiement à présent sourit Lorenzo

\- Ton paiement ? Que veux-tu si c'est le titre de grand Sorcier je ne peux rien faire pour toi car c'est la décision des Anciens rappela Magnus

\- Je le sais mais j'ai déjà choisit le paiement que je voudrais sourit Lorenzo en regardant Magnus

Plus tard Alec rentra au loft pour voir Magnus en train de faire leurs valises avec une magie, il haussa les sourcils.

\- Salut mon chéri salua Magnus en rangeant leurs affaires dans les valises

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais et où est ce que tu as eu la magie questionna Alec

\- Lorenzo a fait un transfert pour que j'ai ma magie en échange de l'appartement répondit Magnus en refusant de le regarder

\- QUOI ? IL N'AVAIT PAS LE DROIT JE VAIS LUI…commença Alec en prenant ses yeux démoniaques

Magnus le stoppa en balançant la tête, le noiraud ferma les yeux et reprit ses yeux bleus.

\- Ce n'est rien mon amour en plus on pourrait trouver un autre appartement plus grand pour commencer notre vie ensemble quand nous serons marié sourit Magnus

\- D'accord, je veux un grand dressing souligna Alec

\- Evidemment nous aurons un grand dressing tout les deux, crois-tu que je pourrais me passer de tes strings gloussa Magnus

Le chasseur l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement, ils se dirigeaient avec leurs valises à l'institut. Maryse était ravi d'accueillir son gendre temporairement le temps que le couple trouve un nouveau lieu de vie, la matriarche avait tenté d'aller tirer les oreilles de Lorenzo avant de se calmer sous l'insistance de Magnus. Quelques jours plus tard ils cherchaient toujours un moyen pour libérer Clary de la rune démoniaque, cependant Magnus avait commencé à saigner du nez en usant la magie de Lorenzo en le cachant à Alec. Lors d'un rendez-vous il s'effondra dans les bras d'Alec évanouis en saignant du nez de plus en plus,

\- Non, reste avec moi supplia Alec en soignant le corps de son fiancé

L'archer claqua des doigts pour envoyer un message de feu à Catarina tout en maintenant son amant en vie, l'infirmière arriva plus vite par portail et l'aida à soigner Magnus.

\- C'est son corps qui rejette la magie de Lorenzo informa Catarina après avoir mis son vieil ami sous son surveillance

Alec donna un coup de poing dans le mur en formant un léger trou, Jace le prit dans ses bras.

\- PUTAIN J'AURAI DÛ ÊTRE PLUS ATTENTIVE A LUI SURTOUT QUE SON ENCULER DE CONNARD DE PERE M'A PREVENU SUR LE SUJET fulmina Alec se sentant coupable

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute mais la mienne, j'aurai dû parler avant que les choses aillent loin avec Lilith se culpabilisa Jace à son tour

Le noiraud prit son frère et le rassura, il entra dans la pièce où était allongé Magnus et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Reviens-moi s'il te plait supplia Alec en lui serrant la main

Plus tard il se dirigea par portail chez leur ancien appartement où Lorenzo avait commencé à s'installer, il se contrôla pour ne pas envoyer le sorcier en orbite.

\- Je veux que tu reprends ta magie de Magnus, c'est en train de le tuer décréta Alec

\- Je lui ai prévenu de mes avertissements alors je ne peux rien faire à ça ricana Lorenzo

Le chasseur ferma les yeux et les ouvrit sur ses yeux démoniaques, il lécha ses lèvres en montrant les flammes rouges sangs de sa magie.

\- Je reformule ma demande de retirer votre putain de magie de mon fiancé avant que je m'énerve encore plus que je suis déjà fulmina Alec

Lorenzo déglutit devant la fureur d'Alec et accepta malgré lui de venir l'institut, ils se rendirent en attendant Magnus se réveillait. L'immortel se réveilla en grimaçant et tourna la tête pour voir son fiancé à son chevet,

\- Je n'aurai jamais cru que je serai au paradis décréta Magnus

\- Je vois que tu vas mieux sourit Alec malicieux

\- Je ne vais pas mieux tant que je serai habillé comme ça grimaça Magnus en voyant ses vêtements

L'asiatique était sur le point de claquer des doigts quand Alec l'empêcha et lui expliqua la situation sur son rejet de la magie de Lorenzo, ce dernier entra et prit sa magie de nouveau en clamant qu'il gardait malgré tout le loft. Magnus s'effondra dans els bras d'Alec en pleurant d'avoir perdu une partie de lui en se disant qu'il était malheureux, il s'endormit dans les bras de son fiancé. Alec le regarda endormit et se leva pour se diriger dans le bureau de Maryse, il entra sans frapper. Maryse leva la tête pour voir son fils, elle était sur le point de lui parler quand elle vit son expression triste. Elle se leva et l'attira dans ses bras, Alec sanglota dans les bras de sa mère qui ne se rappelait plus la dernière fois que son fils avait pleuré dans ses bras. Son fils lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'est passé,

\- Je suis incapable de le rendre heureux maman, je sens que notre mariage ne va pas se faire tant que Magnus ne sera pas entier pleura Alec

Une rage sourde monta en Maryse devant les pleurs de son fils, elle se contrôla en consolant son fils en lui caressant ses cheveux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon chéri, je suis là et je m'en occupe de tout promis Maryse

Plus tard Maryse se dirigea vers le loft, elle frappa en résistant presque de fracasser la porte. Lorenzo ouvrit la porte et fut étonnée de voir la matriarche à sa porte,

\- Maryse Lightwood…commença Lorenzo

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de faire la dentelle alors écoute-moi bien petit merdeux, tu vas rendre mes bébés leur appartement MAINTENANT ou sinon je vais te donner la raclée de ta vie que ta mère aurait dû te donner ensuite tu vas m'invoquer Asmodée TOUT DE SUITE fulmina Maryse en lui prenant par le col

\- Oui madame accepta Lorenzo effrayé

Le sorcier fut tétanisé de voir la fureur de la matriarche Lightwood, il traça un pentagramme d'invocation pour invoquer Asmodée. Il se mit à chanter en l'appelant, Asmodée apparut dans les flammes en souriant.

\- Qui ose m'invoquer…stoppa Asmodée en se projetant contre le mur violemment

Le démon supérieur n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase en se faisant projeter par Maryse qui lui donna un violent coup de pied, le prince des enfers secoua la tête pour regarder la matriarche en train de craquer ses poings.

\- Espèce de petit merdeux de démon, comment oses-tu rendre triste mes bébés fulmina Maryse

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot quand la chasseuse se jeta sur lui en lui assenant des coups de poings en lui insultant de tous les noms, elle le prit par le col de son costume

\- Comment oses-tu traiter un prince des enfers ainsi rétorqua Asmodée malgré qu'il était tétanisé par Maryse

\- Tu sais qui je suis enfoiré, je suis la future reine des enfers du con alors écoute moi tu vas modifier les termes de ton contrat concernant Magnus et lui rendre sa magie. Un parent est là pour son enfant, prends exemple sur Lucifer. Lui il aime notre fils et n'essaye pas de le manipuler déclara Maryse en secouant le démon

\- Magnus a accepté de son plein gré de l'abandon de ses pouvoirs avec moi, je m'en fiche de ton rejeton en fait j'aurai dû prendre sa magie à la place ricana Asmodée

Il regretta très vite ses mots en voyant la colère de Maryse,

\- SALOPARD, ENFOIRE DE DEMON insulta Maryse en lui donnant des coups de talons aiguille

Entre-temps Lorenzo avait contacté Alec en prévenant que sa mère était présente, il fit un portail avec Magnus. Le couple fut sidéré de voir Maryse un pied sur le torse d'Asmodée allongé avec quelques blessures sur le visage,

\- Tu vas faire ce que je dis ou sinon dés que je serai reine je vais te pourrir la vie pendant l'éternité menaça Maryse en le secouant comme un prunier

\- Maman interpella Alec

Elle leva la tête pour voir le couple présent dans le loft, elle relâcha Asmodée qui avait peur de la furie déchaînée sur lui. Elle se leva en faisant un geste théâtrale avec son manteau comme une reine,

\- Mes chéries, qu'est ce que vous venez faire ici demanda Maryse innocemment

\- C'est à nous de te poser la question interrogea Alec

\- Je suis négocier les termes du contrat concernant la magie de Magnus répondit Maryse

En voyant les blessures sur le visage d'Asmodée et la frayeur de Lorenzo qui était dans un coin de la pièce ils ne voulaient pas savoir « les négociations », elle prit les mains du couple.

\- Vous allez reprendre le loft sans souci et toi Magnus tu vas reprendre ta magie, donc vous n'aurez pas besoin de mettre en pause le mariage. Oui le mariage aurait bien lieu le 14 Février n'est ce pas articula Maryse en regardant le couple d'un regard meurtrier

\- Oui bien sûr déglutit le couple tétanisé

Elle sourit de joie en tapant des mains, elle se rappela des deux loques qui étaient derrière son dos.

\- VOUS DEUX RENDEZ CE QUE VOUS APPRIS ordonna Maryse d'un ton tranchant

\- Oui ma reine, répondirent les deux effrayés par Maryse

Lorenzo rassembla ses affaires en vitesse et rendit les clefs du loft à Magnus avant de partir très loin de la colère de Maryse Lightwood, Asmodée rendit la magie de Magnus et se tourna vers la future reine des enfers. Elle le reprit par le col en le secouant tout en lui foutant des baffes,

\- Maintenant espèce de pauvre démon pathétique, tu vas te pointer au mariage de ton fils en l'emmenant à l'autel SANS RIEN DEMANDER EN ECHANGE CAR SI J'APPRENDS QUE TU AS ESSAYER DE FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE CONTRE MES BEBES EN INTERROMPANT LEUR MARIAGE JE TE JURE QUE JE VAIS RENDRE TA VIE IMPOSSIBLE QUE TU VAS REGRETTER AMEREMENT TON IMMORTALITE articula Maryse d'un ton glaciale

\- Oui votre altesse, à vos ordres ma reine s'horrifia Asmodée

\- Bien maintenant tu peux partir et rendez-vous au mariage déclara Maryse en le relâchant

Le démon supérieur rentra chez lui encore effrayé par la future reine des enfers, cette dernière embrassa son fils et son futur gendre en leur rappelant de leur choix sur leurs costumes plus tard. Ils restaient encore dans le salon sans bouger,

\- Ma mère est digne d'être la reine des enfers déclara Alec

\- Je pense aussi, faire peur à un prince des enfers ce n'est pas une chose aisé renchérit Magnus

Ils se regardaient en souriant, ils pensaient à décorer de nouveau l'appartement.

\- On fait un concours proposa Magnus

\- Qu'est ce que le gagnant gagne demanda Alec en l'attirant vers lui

\- Le perdant sera attaché sur le lit avec des lanières en cuir pendant que le gagnant disposera de faire ce qu'il veut au corps du perdant ricana Magnus

\- Que le meilleur gagne sourit Alec

Ils commençaient à faire leur concours de décoration chacun de leur côté, Magnus tricha un peu en envoyant de sa magie sur les fesses de son amant. Ce dernier retourna la faveur en faisant de même, à la fin ils firent une guerre de magie en regardant la décoration c'était plus la magie de Magnus qui régnait le plus dans l'appartement.

\- Je pense que j'ai gagné ricana Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas juste, tu as triché bouda Alec

\- En combat tout les coups sont permis sourit Magnus

Ils regagnaient leur chambre en s'embrassant passionnément et parfois sauvagement, ils tombaient sur le lit en arrachant les vêtements de l'un et de l'autre. Magnus claqua des doigts heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa magie, il attacha son amant avec des lanières en cuirs avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres et lui suçota la langue sensuellement avant de se retirer pour descendre ses lèvres sur dans le cou d'Alec, il fit un mouvement de main en faisant apparaître des pinces-tétons et mit sur les tétons de son amant. Alec lécha ses lèvres en sentant le plaisir et la douleur le submergea, l'asiatique continua son exploration sur le corps du noiraud. Il arriva très vite devant l'érection, il lécha le gland sur tout le long et le prit en bouche et contracta les muscles de sa gorge pour le prendre dans sa gorge. Il se retira un moment plus tard avec un sourire pervers,

\- Combien de doigts veux-tu gloussa Magnus

\- Putain, autant que tu veux, foutes tes maudits doigts en moi ou je te jure que je prends un jouet à la place grand-père menaça Alec

Magnus s'énerva légèrement le fait que son amant le traite de grand-père, il lubrifia ses doigts magiquement. Il inséra assez brusquement son doigt dans l'intimité d'Alec avant de rajouter ses trois autres doigts, il les bougea assez brusquement en lui.

\- T'aime ça quand mes doigts te baisent n'est ce pas ricana Magnus d'un sourire pervers

Alec ne répondit rien trop occupé à crier de plaisir en sentant la magie de son amant en train d'électrocuter par ses doigts, l'asiatique retira ses doigts et le pénétra à la place. Il lui donna des coups de reins assez sauvagement,

\- C'est qui le grand-père demanda Magnus en lui donnant un violent coup de rein en Alec

Le noiraud serra la lanière en cuir en criant de plaisir, il se reprit et regarda son fiancé qui se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser assez bestialement.

\- Tu…veux…une…pause…papy…je…te…trouve…un…peu…lent articula Alec

\- Je vais te massacrer que tu ne vas pas t'asseoir pendant une semaine articula Magnus assez furieux

Il accéléra ses coups de reins assez violents en son amant que leur lit commençait à bouger en même temps, leurs magies se mêlaient à leurs passions en se mêlant. Alec jouissais en se déversant sur leurs deux ventres, Magnus continua de marteler son amant avant de se déverser en lui dans un grognement animal. Leurs magies explosaient en faisant brisant tout choses ce qui les fit rire, l'asiatique se retira d'Alec et s'effondra sur le côté épuisé. Ils se ne savaient pas qu'à ce moment-là que leurs magies s'étaient concentrées dans le ventre d'Alec en changeant sa structure de son corps, quelques semaines plus tard le chasseur se réveilla dans le lit et se sentit nauséeux. Il se rendit dans la cuisine pour voir son amant en train de faire apparaître le petit déjeuner,

\- Ça va mon amour, tu es pâle remarqua Magnus

L'odeur du petit déjeuner le fit courir dans la salle de bain, il renvoya tout la bile qu'il avait sur l'estomac. Magnus le rejoins et l'aida à se débarbouiller avant de l'aider à s'allonger,

\- Vaux mieux que tu reste ici conseilla Magnus

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'épée Glorieuse et le retour d'une vielle connaissance. Bisous glacées.**


	32. Chapter 31

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Piiya69: Patience, patience XD ravie que tu as aimé l'engueulade en fait je l'avais imaginé où j'avais lu une fics où Maryse engueuler Asmodée pour qu'il rende la magie de Magnus aprés la rupture des deux**

**Maia 0067: Et encore ce n'est pas finis avec Maryse avec ce que je réserve dans la bataille finale XD **

**LolliOta: Tu vas encore l'aimer dans la bataille finale plus tard XD **

**Alec Barton "Les juges démons étaient en train de commenter les statues avant de passer sur Alec qui avait fait un statut d'Alec en masculin en train de tirer ses flèches" Vraiment parfait maintenant passons à la statue suivante et euh" Les démons passaient une mains sur leurs fronts alors qu'Alec était morte de rire car Hachi avait fait un statut de Sébastian tout nu et les autres démons étaient en train de cacher les parties intimes" C'est nul c'est là que ça vient interréssant. Ravie que ça t'a plut allez bébé Malec va se manifester assez tôt XD **

**Lavigne 126: Ravie que tu as aimé et fort heureusement que j'ai rectifier le tir car sinon j'aurai pas eu tes idées XD**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 31, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 31**_

Maryse était en train de marcher jusqu'à l'immeuble de l'appartement de Magnus et d'Alec, elle avait apportée de la soupe pour son fils malade depuis quelques jours. Elle sonna à la porte et Magnus ouvrit la porte sur elle, il l'invita avec le sourire et l'emmena vers Alec qui somnolait dans la chambre. Maryse fut inquiète de le voir pâle, elle s'assit et lui caressa la joue en lui donnant de la soupe pour qu'il puisse aller mieux. Il remercia sa mère, seule la soupe de poulet de Maryse pouvait être dans son estomac. Malheureusement en voulant se pencher pour embrasser son fils, son parfum lui donna la nausée. Elle l'aida à soulever ses cheveux pendant qu'il régurgitait toute la soupe au poulet, sa mère l'aida à se coucher après qu'Alec se soit plaint d'avoir le tournis en plus d'avoir la migraine. Il s'endormit épuisé, elle fit part de son inquiétude à son futur gendre sur l'état de santé de son fils. L'asiatique la rassura et lui fit un portail pour la ramener à l'institut, elle fut accueillir par Isabelle et Jace qui étaient inquiet pour Alec. Elle leur dit son état avant de se diriger vers son bureau, Robert était présent ayant repris l'institut le temps qu'elle parte voir Alec au loft. Son mari lui expliqua le travail qu'il avait terminé de faire, elle lui donna des nouvelles du noiraud. Robert la consola en lui disant que leur fils irait beaucoup mieux et plus provoquant et insolent que d'habitude ce qui la fit sourire. Le patriarche la laissa en allant passer du temps avec ses autres enfants, Maryse s'assit sur son bureau avant de prendre son livre caché où la rose enchantée était présente. Elle respira son odeur en souriant amoureusement en pensant à Lucifer, elle reprit confiance en elle pour son fils et commença à travailler. Ça faisait six semaines qu'Alec ne se sentait pas bien, il se plaignait de maux de têtes, de nausées, envies de manger subitement avant de le vomir à la minute suivante. Ils pensaient tous que c'était une petit grippe qu'il avait choppé mais l'état du noiraud persistait, entre-temps Magnus avait récupérer son titre de Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn ce qui l'avait réjouis. Les préparatifs du mariage avançaient de bon train, dans un mois le couple allait se dire oui pour l'éternité. Malgré les bons moments qui se profilaient, la rune démoniaque était en train de changer Clary vers l'obscurité ce qui empressa tout le monde à chercher l'épée glorieuse. Alec se réveilla se sentant un peu mieux que la veille, il se dirigea vers la cuisine avant de plisser le nez à l'odeur du café.

\- On dirait que ça ne va pas encore très fort remarqua Magnus

\- L'odeur du café me donne la nausée ce qui est bizarre grimaça Alec

\- Je vais faire du thé au gingembre pour toi avec du citron révéla Magnus en montrant la tasse de thé

\- Tu es un sexy sourit Alec

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement avant que le chasseur ne but sa tasse de thé, après ça il fit son portail pour l'institut accompagné de Kurama. Sa fratrie était heureuse de le voir avec Clary en pleine forme,

\- Alors quoi de neuf demanda Isabelle

\- Rien je me sens mieux maintenant, Magnus m'a aidé à traverser ma maladie sourit Alec narquoisement

\- Je parie que c'est une histoire de cul conclu Jace

\- Oh que oui, il était le meilleur médicament que je puisse avoir, j'ai arrêté de compter après la quinzième fois sifflota Alec sournoisement

Jace roula des yeux au sifflotement de son parabataï pendant que sa sœur sourit avec la rousse amusée, il se dirigea vers le bureau directorial et entra sans frapper.

\- Je vois que tu vas mieux sourit Maryse

\- C'est grâce à ta soupe de poulet sourit Alec en lui faisant un clin d'œil

\- Je vois ça sourit Maryse

\- Bon pas de mission en vue questionna Alec

\- Pas pour le moment, tu peux organiser une réunion avec les représentants des créatures obscures proposa Maryse avec un sourire narquoise

\- Tu aimes enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie maman se renfrogna Alec

\- Je trouve que ton rôle d'ambassadeur te va comme un gant sourit Maryse

Il roula des yeux et caressa Kurama avant de se lever pour aller rejoindre Jace qui fouillait dans les archives de l'enclave pour trouver des indices sur l'épée Glorieuse,

\- Il faut peut-être la fabriquer avec les reste de liquide de feu céleste pensa Alec

\- Oui mais il faut le sang d'un ange pour la fabriquer signala Jace

\- Je comprends et…stoppa Alec en mettant la main sur sa bouche

Jace se tourna vers lui pour lui parler quand Alec vomit sur son parabataï, le noiraud s'essuya la bouche encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était.

\- Désolé, je crois que je ne vais pas mieux encore grimaça Alec

\- Je vois grimaça Jace en voyant le vomi sur ses vêtements

Alec s'assit en sentant un vertige le prendre soudainement, il passa une main sur son visage avant de claquer des doigts pour faire apparaître une serviette humide pour mettre sur son front. Jace était inquiet pour son frère après s'être changé, le chasseur se leva ayant faim.

\- Tu viens, c'est l'heure du repas proposa Jace

Son Parabataï se leva et le suivit avant de s'arrêter en sentant un vertige le prendre encore plus violemment, il eut le temps d'appeler son frère avant de s'évanouir dans ses bras. Jace le tient et le prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans l'infirmerie, les médecins commençaient à l'examiner mais ne savaient pas ce qu'il avait. Maryse appela Magnus qui informa sa vieille amie de l'état de son fiancé, ils débarquaient rapidement dans l'infirmerie et l'infirmière se précipita sur le chevet du noiraud pour l'examiner. Quand elle projeta sa magie sur lui, une autre magie bien plus puissante qu'elle la repoussa brutalement en la faisant voler contre le mur,

\- CATARINA cria Magnus inquiet pour son amie

\- Tout va bien, je suis juste sonnée rassura Catarina en se levant aidée de Clary

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Alec s'inquiéta Maryse

A peine que ses mots sortirent de sa bouche Alec se réveilla de son inconscience, il passa la main sur son visage en regardant tous le monde autour de lui.

\- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça demanda Alec

\- Tu t'es évanouis en plein couloir et Catarina a essayé de te soigner mais ta magie la repoussé brutalement expliqua Isabelle

Le noiraud était surpris des mots de sa sœur, la sorcière retenta encore une fois avant que la magie ne la repousse encore une fois.

\- Ta magie m'empêche de t'examiner signala Catarina

\- Ce n'est pas ma magie, je te jure que ce n'est ma magie révéla Alec

Ils étaient tous sur le choc devant la révélation d'Alec, Magnus essaya de soigner son amant quand la magie inconnue se manifesta encore une fois. Le sorcier écarquilla les yeux avant de se faire repousser brutalement et traversa la salle pour se cogner contre le mur,

\- Par l'ange tout puissant, Magnus s'exclama Maryse

\- Magnus s'écria Alec en essayant de se lever

\- Je n'ai rien, je vais bien rassura Magnus en grimaçant

L'immortel se leva doucement en massant la zone endolorie, il s'approcha de son fiancé et se tourna vers sa meilleure amie.

\- Cette magie inconnue protège Alec de toute agression extérieure mais tu vas le faire manuellement déclara Magnus

Catarina hocha la tête et examina Alec manuellement, elle le sonda avant de se lever et claquer des doigts pour faire apparaître une prise de sang. Après la prise de sang elle put l'analyser magiquement, elle secoua la tête en l'examinant. Tout le monde attendit son verdict dans la pièce, elle se tourna vers eux avec un regard éberluée.

\- Pourrais-je être seule avec Alec ? Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose en privée avec lui expliqua Catarina

\- Bien sûr accepta Maryse

Tous excepté Catarina et Alec sortirent de la pièce, elle fit apparaître un échographe. Alec fronça les sourcils en voyant la machine devant lui, Catarina mit un gel sur son ventre et passa la sonde dessus en regardant l'écran. Son visage était toujours éberlué,

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Cat ? J'ai un problème grave conclu Alec

\- Non, je vais demander à tous le monde de venir pour en discuter déclara Catarina

Elle fit revenir tous le monde dans la pièce, Magnus s'installa prés de son amant et regarda sa meilleure amie avec appréhension.

\- Alors dis-nous ce qu'Alec a demanda Maryse

\- Vous n'allez pas le croire, mais la magie inconnue qui nous agressé et défendu le corps est un fœtus de 6 semaines avoua Catarina

\- Un fœtus de six semaines ? Comment ça interrogea Magnus crédule

\- Pour faire court Alec est enceinte de six semaines expliqua Catarina

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire devant la révélation alors que les autres étaient mitigés dans leurs expressions,

\- Ça ne peut pas Cat, je suis un homme en plus Magnus est stérile ricana Alec

\- Justement je le croyais aussi mais j'ai vérifié, si vous ne me croyez alors regarder ça déclara Catarina en claquant des doigts

Elle refit apparaître l'échographe et montra à tous le fœtus en mettant la sonde sur le ventre plat du noiraud, tout le monde était bouche-bée en regardant l'écran.

\- Putain je suis en cloque s'exclama Alec en mettant la main sur son ventre

Magnus était encore sous le choc de la nouvelle, Maryse se leva et préféra laisser le couple discuter entre eux de ce qu'ils allaient décider. Elle espérait secrètement qu'ils allaient garder le bébé pour qu'elle soit grand-mère, le couple était encore sous le choc. Alec sortit de son choc pour se tourner vers son fiancé,

\- Magnus interpella Alec

Le sorcier se réveilla à son nom et se tourna vers son amant, il réfléchit à toute vitesse pour prendre une décision.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? Je suis en cloque et d'après les calculs c'est quand nous avons baisés lors de notre concours de décoration rappela Alec

\- Je pense que c'est notre magie qui a fait, nous étions pris dans l'élan que nous avions perdu le contrôle. Quelle est ta décision que tu veux prendre concernant le bébé demanda Magnus

\- Je le garde en plus je veux faire chier l'enclave maintenant que je suis en cloque ricana Alec en mettant la main sur son ventre

\- De toute façon notre enfant se protège de tout agresseurs extérieurs sourit Magnus

Le noiraud fut ravi que le sorcier accepte d'élever le bébé avec lui, ils s'embrassaient langoureusement. Alec l'attira vers lui sur le lit, ils commençaient à se caresser mutuellement quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Jace et les autres.

\- Maintenant ça ne m'étonne pas du pourquoi est ce mon futur neveu pointe le bout de son nez déclara Jace

\- Chéri, ça te dirait un canard à l'orange façon Herondale pour le dîner sourit Magnus sinistrement

\- Je ne crois pas que notre bébé va apprécier de bouffer son oncle mais je pense qu'il est comestible ricana Alec sournoise

Le blond se cacha derrière sa mère en la voyant, Maryse se tapa dans les mains de joie. Elle embrassa son fils et son futur gendre,

\- Ça veut dire que je vais devenir grand-mère interrogea Maryse en sautillant comme un enfant

\- Oui maman, tu vas être grand-mère dans neuf mois on va dire confirma Alec en roulant des yeux

Elle se mit à crier de joie avec Isabelle, elles sourirent de joie quand l'alarme de l'institut signala un intrus. Jace et Clary s'en allèrent suivis d'Isabelle, ils trouvèrent une fée essayant de tuer Jonathan. Ils réussirent à la stopper, plus tard ils allèrent en mission sans Alec qui fut défendu d'aller en mission à son grand désespoir n'aimant pas ne rien faire dans l'institut. Jace et les filles traquaient un démon quand le démon fit voler la rousse contre le mur et elle se cogna à la tête, elle se réveilla dans un monde en blanc autour d'elle.

\- Clary, rejoins-moi petite sœur proposa Jonathan en tendant la main vers elle

Des ailes noires surgirent du dos de Jonathan, elle était sur le point d'accepter quand elle fut interpellée derrière elle et vit Jace avec des ailes blanches en tendant la main vers elle aussi.

\- Je suis ton frère et ta famille Clary, rejoins-moi déclara Jonathan

La rousse accepta de prendre la main de son frère au dépit de Jace qui la regardait s'éloigner de lui, elle se réveilla avec les yeux tout noirs comme son frère. Le blond là rejoint inquiet,

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien demanda Jace inquiet

\- Mieux que jamais à présent, ne t'en fais pas sourit Clary

Ils rentrèrent à l'institut pour entendre les râlements d'Alec dans le bureau directorial avec Maryse, elle lui avait collé les corvées des papiers administratifs ce qui était loin de lui plaire. Ils firent leur rapport avant de se séparer, Clary alla dans la cellule de Jonathan avec Jace et Isabelle. Elle sourit à son frère,

\- Je vais te libérer sourit Clary

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoi que soit que la rousse se retournait contre eux après avoir libéré son frère de ses chaînes, elle fit un portail et s'enfuit avec Jonathan. Jace et Isabelle étaient sidérés de la trahison de la rousse, Maryse contacta Jocelyn qui arriva en furie. Elle gronda contre Maryse de la fuite de sa fille avec son fils psychopathe, Alec énervé par les remontrances de Jocelyn.

**\- Mais putain ferme ta gueule vielle peau, tu crois que tu es la seule à être inquiète pour ta fille. Tous le monde est inquiet pour elle au vue qu'elle s'est enfuie avec ton connard de fils, tu aurais dû être là pour elle au lieu de te terrer encore une fois à Idris. La dernière fois t'es venu faire la mère éplorée alors que nous t'avons dit d'arrêter de faire semblant et maintenant tu oses crier sur ma mère, elle au moins c'est une mère qui se soucie de ses enfants contrairement à toi. Pas étonnant que ton salopard de mari t'es prit pour une gourde au vue que tu crois que tout le monde est beau et les oiseaux chantent eh bien non alors secoue-toi le prunier et réalise tes putains erreurs que tu as fait, au lieu de rejeter la faute sur les autres t'as abandonné tes enfants alors avoue** gronda Alec

Maryse tient le bras de son fils pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, Jocelyn avait les larmes ruisselantes sur ses joues devant les mots durs d'Alec. Malgré les mots que Maryse lui avait dit, elle s'était terrée encore une fois à Idris et fait comme si les choses allaient mieux. Luke qui l'accompagnait l'emmena dans une chambre, Isabelle s'avança

\- Maman, je crois que je peux faire l'épée Glorieuse pour libérer Clary de la rune démoniaque pensa Isabelle

\- Tu es sûr interrogea Maryse

\- Oui répondit Isabelle

Elle hocha la tête pour que sa fille fasse l'épée Glorieuse pour libérer Clary de son lien avec Jonathan, Jace partit trouver Clary et la ramener en attendant que l'épée soit prête. Luke avait ramené le matériel d'une sœur de fer pour Isabelle,

\- Ça appartenait à ma mère quand elle est devenu une sœur de fer, Amatis l'avait gardé comme souvenir comme elle est morte décréta Luke

Isabelle sourit avant d'appeler Simon pour qu'il puisse l'aider avec le sang de Jace qu'il avait ingérer, Alec s'était mis à éclater de rire devant la peur évidente du vampire pour les aiguilles. La jeune brune commença sa fabrication de l'épée avant de l'achever, elle montra le résultat de son travail à sa mère et ses frères avec Simon.

\- Tu déchires Izzy félicita Alec

\- Bon on y va déclara Jace

\- Je viens avec vous prévient Alec en ne laissant pas le temps à des protestations

Jace appela Magnus pour empêcher Alec de devenir avec eux comme ils allaient affronter Clary et Jonathan, le sorcier débarqua par un portail pour stopper son fiancé enceint. Alec haussa un sourcil en le voyant présent à l'institut,

\- Sexy souffla Alec

\- Ta blondasse de frère m'a prévenu que tu voulais aller avec eux stopper biscuit et Jonathan lança Magnus

\- Oui, je vais en plus j'aurai Maze avec moi et Kurama donc ça va rassura Alec en roulant des yeux

\- Tu es enceinte de notre enfant alors je ne veux pas que tu ailles te mettre en danger décréta Magnus

Alec leva les yeux et s'approcha de lui en marchant comme un félin, il tira sur la ficelle de son string ce qui fit loucher son amant dessus les fils. Il noua ses bras autour du cou de l'immortel et commença à mordiller doucement la peau dans le cou, il remonta doucement vers l'oreille de Magnus.

\- Laisse-moi partir avec eux, je serai en sécurité et puis si tu as peur viens avec nous, tu seras là pour me protégé. De plus si tu me laisse y aller, je ferai du nudisme dans l'appartement pendant deux semaines à savoir je serai tout nu qu'en penses-tu susurra Alec en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille

\- Tout nu vraiment tout nu demanda Magnus

\- Dans mon plus simple appareil gloussa Alec

\- Je vais vous faire un portail se proposa Magnus en acceptant la proposition de son amant

Jace eut la mâchoire décroché alors que Isabelle éclata de rire en se tenant le ventre, le blond râla du fait que le sorcier ne peut pas tenir sérieusement avec son parabataï.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute il m'a prit par les sentiments, puis si tu ne veux pas devenir notre dîner de ce soir ferme-là menaça Magnus

\- D'ailleurs il t'a proposé quoi pour que tu acceptes demanda Isabelle en voyant leur frère marcher devant eux

\- De rester nu pendant deux semaines dans l'appartement pour dire je ne suis qu'un homme qui réponds à ses besoins répondit Magnus en haussant ses épaules

Jace secoua la tête en le traitant de pervers, au même moment Clary et Jonathan avaient capturés la reine des fées et menaçaient la garde de la reine pour avoir l'épée familiale des Morgenstern. Méliorn ramena l'épée et la donna à Clary qui vérifia son authenticité

\- Est-ce vraiment l'épée des Morgenstern questionna Jonathan

\- Oui, mon frère c'est vraiment l'épée des Morgenstern répondit Clary

\- Pourtant tu es une Fairchirld contesta Jace

Le duo vit toute la troupe présente avec l'épée Glorieuse en main, Alec se tenait en retrait avec une tête blasé de la scène.

\- Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de rester ici Alec, tu risques de perdre ton bébé déclara Clary

\- Ne me fais pas chier Clary ou je t'assomme menaça Alec en roulant des yeux

\- Ta menace préféré envers moi mais c'est à mon tour de t'assommer rétorqua Clary en sortant ses poignards

Isabelle passa devant elle en lui bloquant le chemin, Jace s'occupa de Jonathan avec Magnus et Simon. Alec avait les mains en poches et regarda la scène sans intervenir avant de faire apparaître sa magie en la lançant sur Clary en formant un filet, elle se débattit du filet magique du noiraud. Magnus tenait Jonathan avec sa magie et insista Jace à aller voir la rousse, il se rendit et prit l'épée Glorieuse pour poignarder sa petite amie sur la rune démoniaque, Jonathan et Clary se mirent à hurler de douleur en sentant leur connexion se rompre.

\- CLARY cria Jonathan

\- JONATHAN cria Clary à son tour

Jonathan se libéra de l'entrave magique de Magnus en révélant ses ailes noires et s'enfuit par les airs, ils rentrèrent tous à l'institut avec Clary encore sonnée par la rupture de la rune. Jocelyn pleura en demandant à sa fille pardon en la serrant très fort, Luke les serra aussi dans ses bras. Après cet interlude le couple entra chez eux pour se reposer, Alec s'allongea sur le lit en soupirant.

\- Quelle journée souffla Alec

\- Tu peux le dire mon chéri, ça te dirait une douche proposa Magnus

\- D'accord si tu as des idées particulières gloussa Alec

Le sorcier gigota ses sourcils suggestivement et rejoint son amant qui se mit à courir dans la salle de bain en riant, ils firent l'amour dans la salle de bains avant de se coucher. Quelques jours plus tard Maryse convoqua le couple dans le bureau après avoir reçu un message de Jia,

\- Jia m'a envoyé un message comme elle avait envoyée un message pour toi dans ta boîte de lettre et d'après ce que j'ai entendu il avait essayé de bouffer la main de l'envoyé glissa Maryse

Alec éclata de rire avec Magnus, le sorcier fit un sourire narquois en haussant les épaules.

\- Eh bien ma boîte aux lettres déteste tout ce qui dit lettre formelle ricana Magnus

\- Enfin bref voilà le courrier déclara Maryse en lui tendant le courrier

Magnus ouvrit le courrier et haussa un sourcil en lisant la lettre, son fiancée le regarda assis dans le canapé.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a demanda Alec

\- Eh bien, il y a un prisonnier qui veut me voir et la consule requiert ma présence pour interroger le prisonnier répondit Magnus

\- Je vois alors direction Idris lâcha Alec

Ils allaient à Idris pour rencontrer le prisonnier qui voulait voir Magnus, à peine qu'ils arrivaient à Idris les chasseurs d'ombres regardaient le couple avec dédain et dégoût. Alec sourit avec moquerie et mit sa main sur les fesses de son amant, Magnus ricana et fit de même. Ils étaient encore plus outrés par le couple, les deux allaient encore plus loin en s'embrassant langoureusement devant eux. Jia et Imogène vinrent les rejoindre pour les emmener voir le prisonnier,

\- Je croyais que les prisonniers transférés sous la juridiction de l'autre tâche étaient tous transformés en terrestres pour la plupart commenta Alec

\- Eh bien celle-ci nous l'avons transféré à part car elle garde des informations qu'elle refuse de nous dire et elle ne veut les révéler qu'à Magnus seulement répondit Imogène

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Elles stoppèrent devant une porte et invitèrent le sorcier à entrer dans la pièce, l'immortel entra dans la salle et trouva avec étonnement Camille. Peu après le départ d'Alec pour les enfers, Aldertree qui avait menacé le clan Vampire de New-York en torturant Raphaël. Cela n'avait pas plu à Magnus qui avait capturé son ex-petite amie avant de l'envoyer pour de bon à Idris en tant que prisonnière, Camille était enchaînée contre le mur pour ne pas qu'elle puisse s'échapper.

\- Enfin tu es là mon amour, comment vas-tu depuis que tu m'as enfermé ici cracha Camille

\- Je vois que tu te plais dans ta nouvelle vie nargua Magnus en regardant autour de lui

\- A ce que je vois tu as toujours les mots blessants, mon pauvre amour tu es toujours naïfs avec ses chasseurs d'ombre rétorqua Camille

\- Dis-moi franchement ce que tu veux interrogea Magnus

\- Nous avons le temps pour parler tout les deux, comme nous sommes immortel tous les deux. Rappelles-tu quand nous nous sommes infiltrés au palais en tant que duc et duchesse de Kent rappela Camille

\- Je me souviens aussi quand je t'ai retrouvé à St Petersburg en train de me tromper avec ce russe répliqua Magnus

\- Il ne comptait pas pour moi si c'est pour te rassurer, eh bien tu peux dire ou me maudire plusieurs fois si ça te chante mais tu sais au fond de toi que nous sommes destinées à être ensemble déclara Camille

\- Désolé mais j'ai d'autres préoccupations que toi comme par exemple préparer mon mariage sourit Magnus

Le vampire blonde fronça les sourcils en sifflant férocement d'apprendre la nouvelle du futur mariage de Magnus, l'immortel se délecta du visage déconfite de son ex-petite amie.

\- Avec qui tu te maries? A moins que tu me dises ça pour m'ennuyer lâcha Camille

\- Crois-tu vraiment que je fais ça pour t'ennuyer, tu te trompes lourdement. Je vais me marier par amour ce que tu n'es pas capable éprouvé ricana Magnus sournoise

\- Alors qui est ce questionna Camille

La porte s'ouvrit sur Alec qui entra avec la main dans sa poche, la blonde fut surprise par son apparence nouvelle n'ayant pas entendu la rumeur sur sa filiation.

\- Salut pétasse, comment vas-tu ? Je suppose que la moisissure n'a pas encore poussée sur toi nargua Alec

\- Alec interpella Camille confuse

\- Ouais c'est moi, oh je vois donc tu n'as pas entendu la vérité sur mon compte alors je vais te faire une faveur et te le dire. Eh bien voilà je suis le fils de Lucifer, l'archange déchu, le roi des enfers quoi de ce fait je suis à moitié démon et moitié ange. En plus de ça j'ai de la magie qui est au même niveau qu'un démon supérieur ricana Alec

\- Je vois, ça veut dire que tu es immortel grinça Camille

\- Oh que oui petite pute, d'ailleurs encore une information que tu vas encore cracher ton venin par rapport à ça sourit Alec en montrant la bague de fiançaille

Elle siffla de colère en comprenant que les deux allaient se marier, Alec poussa le bouchon encore plus loin en se jetant sur son amant pour qu'il se fasse baiser devant le vampire.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le mariage et la lune de miel très bouillante. Bisous glacées. **


	33. Chapter 32

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Tu vas vraiment rigoler avec Alec en plus des hormones de grossesse XD voilà le chapitre et très chaud d'ailleurs **

**Maia 0067: Tu es la seule à trouver pour la référence, d'ailleurs il y a beaucoup comme dans Charmed lorsque Piper était enceinte , le mariage et la lune de miel super chaud**

**Alec Barton: On fait un poker " Tous les démons aillaient se remettre au travail ce qui fit bouder Hachi qui alla baver sur la statue de Sébastien nu à côté d'un Satan énervé dans son cercueil" Oh ça va pour une fois que tu as la compagnie **

**Lavigne 126: Voilà quelques idées à toi dans ce chapitre très chaud **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 32, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 32**_

Alec était en train de vomir dans les toilettes soutenu par Magnus qui l'aidait en tenant ses cheveux longs, il se redressa en hoquetant avant de régurgiter encore une fois. Son fiancé l'aida avant de tirer la chasse pendant que le chasseur se débarbouillait le visage, le sorcier claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître un thé au gingembre et au thym pour faire passer sa nausée. Alec s'allongea sur leur lit en souriant, il but le thé ce qui le soulagea. Kurama et Président Miaou entraient dans la chambre et sautaient sur le lit en se blottissant contre le noiraud, le couple fondirent devant leurs animaux respectifs. Magnus gratouilla entre les oreilles de Kurama pendant qu'Alec caressa la petite chatte, une fatigue s'empara d'Alec qui s'endormit rapidement à cause des symptômes de la grossesse. Magnus l'embrassa sur le front et prit la tasse pour l'emmener dans la cuisine, il entra dans son atelier pour préparer des potions pour ses clients et prendre rendez-vous avec eux. Après avoir dormit pendant un bon moment l'archer se réveilla en grimaçant légèrement de sa bouche pâteuse et invoqua un verre d'eau pour boire l'eau, il se mit à la recherche de son futur mari qui était dans le salon en train de regarder la télé. L'immortel leva la tête pour le voir réveiller et l'invita à s'asseoir sur ses jambes, le noiraud s'assit sur ses jambes en refugiant sa tête dans le cou de son amant et commença à l'embrasser. L'asiatique le plaqua contre le canapé avant de lui faire l'amour passionnément, ils avaient abandonné pour le moment jusqu'à ce que le bébé vienne au monde de faire l'amour sauvagement. Ça faisait un mois que Clary avait été libéré de la rune démoniaque par l'épée Glorieuse qu'avait fabriquée Isabelle, malheureusement Jonathan s'était enfuis en plus l'épée fut détruite. L'enclave avait pris des dispositions pour commencer à le traquer, il resta introuvable malgré tout. Un mois aussi qu'Alec était enceinte de deux mois à présent, il avait les symptômes des grossesses ce qui l'ennuyait fortement. Maryse avait déclaré qu'il ne ferait plus de missions en terrains à son grand malheur, pour ne pas qu'il s'ennuie il fut nommé assistant de sa mère ce qui l'avait rendu encore plus malheureux. Robert fut mis au courant de la nouvelle de grossesse de son fils, il avait été tellement choqué pendant un bon moment que sa femme fut inquiète de le voir dans aucune réaction. La seule chose qu'il répétait en boucle dans son choc était qu'il allait devenir grand-père, mais après avoir récupérer de son choc initial il fut ravi de la nouvelle. Seul Lucifer ne savait pas encore la bonne nouvelle en plus Maze était impatiente de voir la réaction du roi des enfers à la nouvelle. Alec se rendit plus tard à l'institut pour voir Jace en train de vérifier la ville par l'hologramme,

\- Alors déjà terminé de te faire baiser par Magnus nargua Jace

\- Bien sûr, je lui avais promis de rester nu pendant deux semaines dans notre appartement eh bien il est tout heureux que je tienne ma promesse ricana Alec

\- On comprend comment le bébé a pointé le bout de son nez ironisa Jace

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es frustré sexuellement avec Clary, je pense que tu devrais être plus spontané avec elle par exemple la coincer dans le couloir ou l'emmener ailleurs que l'institut pour s'envoyer en l'air ricana Alec narquoisement

Jace se mit à râler devant les conseils pervers de son frère, ce dernier l'ennuyait encore plus en lui donnant l'adresse d'un sex-shop.

\- Tiens ça va pimenter un peu ta vie avec Clary ricana Alec

\- Je te déteste Alec, tu es un pervers de première ordre grommela Jace en fourrant malgré tout la carte dans sa poche

Le noiraud éclata de rire en allant dans le bureau de sa mère, il entra comme à son habitude sans frapper. Kurama sauta de son épaule pour aller sur le bureau et frotta la tête avec celui de son renardeau, Kyubi jappa en mordillant les oreilles de son père. Ils commençaient à jouer sur le sol, Isabelle entra dans le bureau avec Muriel sur l'épaule. Muriel sauta sur le sol pour rejoindre son frère et son père,

\- Ils sont très mignons, enfin bref Alec c'est toi qui a fait enrager Jace questionna Isabelle

\- Pourquoi donc interrogea Alec

\- Parce qu'il est en train de te maudire dans la salle des opérations soupira Isabelle

Alec ricana et haussa ses épaules, les deux femmes comprirent qu'il avait encore provoqué son parabataï.

\- Que se passe-t-il Isabelle demanda Maryse

\- Je voudrais savoir si je pourrai contacter les sœurs de fer, il faut que je leur demande de nouvelles armes répondit Isabelle

\- Entendu pour ça, autre choses demanda Maryse

\- Non ce sera tout répondit Isabelle

Jace entra dans le bureau et hocha la tête envers sa mère,

\- Il y a une activité démoniaque dans le Queens prévient Jace en regardant sa sœur

\- Très bien répondit Isabelle

Alec se mit à râler en rejetant sa tête en arrière sous le coup du fait que sa fratrie allait s'amuser alors que lui allait rester à l'institut par rapport à sa grossesse,

\- Putain j'ai envie moi aussi de partir en mission au lieu de rester ici à faire de la paperasse railla Alec en classant les papiers

\- Malheureusement tu es enceinte et tu ne peux pas aller en mission si tu ne veux pas faire de fausse couche déclara Maryse

\- Bon sang je sens que je vais exploser durant ses neufs mois soupira Alec en passant la main dans ses cheveux

\- Crois-moi je croyais que j'allais faire un massacre aussi quand j'étais enceinte de toi ricana Maryse en souriant

Alec ricana en connaissant le caractère de sa mère, il savait surtout en l'ayant vu menacer un démon supérieur après l'avoir passé à tabac. Plus tard il rentra au loft après avoir passer la journée à l'institut, Magnus vint l'accueillir après que Kurama sauta par terre pour rejoindre Président Miaou.

\- Comment a été la journée demanda Magnus

\- Eh bien ennuyante au vue que j'étais collé avec la paperasse grimaça Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

\- Je te jure que je vais faire un massacre si c'est comme ça pendant ces neufs mois railla Alec en s'asseyant dans le canapé

\- Je te comprends, tu as pris l'habitude de partir en vadrouille pour massacrer quelques démons et t'entraîner durement avec Maze et maintenant collé à la paperasse décréta Magnus

Le noiraud mit sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant qui lui massa la nuque, il soupira d'aise avant de lever la tête pour l'embrasser passionnément en grimpant sur ses genoux. Magnus serra ses fesses fermement avant de l'entraîner dans la chambre pour faire l'amour assez passionnément. Ils étaient dans le lit en train de se regarder amoureusement,

\- Je sais que même notre vie sexuelle va prendre un coup sérieusement soupira Alec

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu dis ça ? Pour moi notre vie sexuelle est très bien tu sais commenta Magnus

\- D'habitude nous le faisons assez sauvagement et là c'est du sexe vanille bouda Alec légèrement

Le sorcier riait en le regardant et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser chastement,

\- On dit pour apprécier un plat il faut avoir de la patience pour le goûter, c'est pareil pour toi. J'aurai la patience de te dévorer d'un seul coup lorsque tu auras finis de sortir notre petit miracle de ton ventre gloussa Magnus en touchant son ventre plat

Le chasseur sourit en mettant sa main sur celle de son amant, ils sourirent heureux en sentant presque leur progéniture.

\- Tu veux un garçon ou une fille questionna Alec

\- Une fille pour lui apprendre à se maquiller et lui donner mes conseils de mode et me servir de ses petits copains comme cobayes pour mes nouvelles potions ricana Magnus

\- On croirait entendre mon père soupira Alec en roulant des yeux

L'immortel ricana en l'embrassant sur le front, le noiraud gloussa en lui caressant la main.

\- Et toi, quelle préférence veux-tu questionna Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux, de toute façon tant qu'il ou elle adore faire chier l'enclave ça ne me gênera pas sourit Alec sournoisement

\- Pauvre enclave, notre enfant va leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs déclara Magnus

Ils éclatèrent de rire avant de s'embrasser langoureusement et s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, le lendemain Alec se réveilla en sentant les nausées lui vaciller le corps. Il se dirigea à toute vitesse dans la salle de bain pour renvoyer dans les toilettes, Magnus se réveilla à son tour pour voir son fiancé en train de vomir. Il vint l'aider pour le soutenir puis pour se débarbouiller, après ça le sorcier invoqua une tasse de thé au gingembre pour l'aider à passer sa nausée avec des biscuits sec. Alec préféra rester à l'appartement n'ayant pas la force de partir à l'institut, Magnus prévient sa future belle-mère de l'état de son amant et elle envoya Jace et Isabelle avec Clary accompagnée de Simon pour apporter des plats qu'elle mangeait lorsqu'elle était enceinte d'Alec. Jace était assis prés de son parabataï dans le canapé, alors que les autres étaient assis dans les fauteuils

\- Je viens de penser que votre mariage se tiendra dans deux semaines lança Isabelle

Le couple se regardaient en souriant de savoir qu'ils allaient être marié pour l'éternité,

\- C'est vrai que nous allons nous marier dans deux semaines, j'ai hâte d'être à ce jour souhaita Magnus en embrassant la main d'Alec

\- Eh moi donc je sens que notre nuit de noce va être torride susurra Alec

\- Argh votre histoire de cul, vous pouvez la garder pour vous car je n'ai pas besoin de l'entendre râla Jace

\- Moi je veux bien l'entendre sourit Isabelle

Alec tapota sur la tête de sa sœur en lui disant d'être sage ce qui la fit bouder légèrement, Simon se rappela de quelque chose en parlant de mariage.

\- D'ailleurs vous allez faire votre enterrement vie de garçon questionna Simon

\- Qui a invité le vampire interrogea Alec en pointant Simon

\- Alec gronda Isabelle

\- Il peut rester mais qu'il se la ferme ou sinon je le transforme en rat pour Président Miaou menaça Alec

Simon se renfrogna devant la question d'Alec avant de tressaillir de peur devant sa menace, la brune lui frotta son bras pour le rassurer que son frère n'était pas méchant ce qui luu fit encore peur surtout qu'il avait vu le massacre d'Alec plusieurs fois.

\- Pour une fois qu'il dit une chose sensée, c'est vrai que tu n'as pas encore ton enterrement de vie de garçon sourit Jace en secouant les pieds de son frère qui les avait étendu sur lui

\- Faîtes ce que vous voulez mais pas de strip-teaseur, parce que le corps de mon mec me suffit et personne ne peut lui arriver à la cheville même si vous en engagez un déclara Alec

Jace roula des yeux alors qu'Isabelle riait, Clary sourit amusée de la situation alors que Simon pouffa discrètement. Magnus fit un sourire vantard au mot de son fiancé,

\- Bon entendu mais tu aurais malgré tout ton enterrement de vie de garçon déclara Jace

\- Par contre fais en sorte que Maze participe comme elle est ma marraine prévient Alec

\- Au fait elle a prit comment le fait que tu sois enceinte demanda Clary en parlant pour la première fois

\- Elle était bouche-bée avant de se mettre à râler de savoir qu'il y aura un autre mioche à s'occuper ensuite elle ricanait en pensant à la tête de mon père quand il saura que je suis enceinte relata Alec

\- Pendant trois heures elle a rit renchérit Magnus

Alec ricana en pensant à sa marraine, trois jours plus tard Alec était en train de râler sur les papiers que sa mère lui avait donnés à classer. Jace entra dans la pièce accompagné des filles et de Simon,

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Maryse

\- Eh bien nous voulons savoir si tu as finis avec Alec, ce soir ce sera son enterrement de vie de garçon avertis Isabelle

\- Oh, d'accord mais il ne doit pas boire de l'alcool rappela Maryse

\- Putain encore un inconvénient de la grossesse railla Alec en fusillant son ventre

Sa mère sourit et laissa son fils partir pour son enterrement de vie de garçon avec sa fratrie, arrivé dans le hall le blond banda les yeux de son frère pour l'empêcher de voir leur destination.

\- Si tu compte faire un jeu sexuel sache que je l'ai déjà fait avec Magnus nargua Alec

\- Tu peux arrêter de parler de cul cinq minutes vraiment tu es devenu pervers brailla Jace

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es frustré, d'ailleurs as-tu utilisé la carte que je t'ai donné pour Clary demanda Alec

Son parabataï ne répondit pas à sa question trop occupé à rougir, ils allèrent tous dans un lieu privé pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon d'Alec. Jace retira le bandeau de ses yeux et lui montra le lieu qui était un club de striptease, le noiraud roula des yeux en le voyant.

\- J'avais dit pas de strip-teaseur au vu que leur corps ne me font rien à part celui de Magnus soupira Alec plein d'ennuie

\- Tu vas oublier quelques minutes ton fiancé et te concentrer sur ton enterrement de vie de garçon déclara Jace

Alec se prêta au jeu, ils assistaient à une prestation d'un strip-tease ce qui ne fit aucunement réagir à le noiraud. Maze les avait rejoins entre-temps et commença à faire un concours de boissons avec Jace et Simon, Alec buvait un cocktail de fruit sans alcool en s'ennuyant sérieusement quand il tourna la tête vers sa sœur a qui le téléphone se mit à sonner très fort. Elle se leva pour aller répondre au téléphone dans un coin, le chasseur rejeta sa tête en arrière en pensant à partir devant les shows des hommes devant lui qui l'agaçaient fortement. Isabelle revint avec un grand sourire et prit la main de son frère aîné,

\- Ton show privé est déjà prêt déclara Isabelle en l'emmenant dans une salle

\- Mouais encore un con pour jouer les séducteurs ricana Alec

L'archer s'assit dans le canapé et salua sa sœur qui le laissa seul avec le danseur personnalisé, la musique s'enclencha sur une musique orientale avec de la fumée pour montrer un sultan très sexy accroché à un barre de strip-tease, le sultan commença à danser langoureusement. Alec commença à bailler en voyant le spectacle, il claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître une liasse de billets pour le jeter sur la table.

\- Je te paie ton show parce que je m'ennuie à mourir comme le corps de mon fiancé est le seul qui peut me faire bander déclara Alec en voulant se lever

Alec fronça les sourcils en se sentant piéger dans le canapé, il leva la tête en entendant un ricanement familier. Le sultan apparut au delà de fumé et enleva son masque pour révéler Magnus,

\- Alors ça te dérangerait pas si c'est moi qui le fait demanda Magnus

\- Je peux faire une exception pour vous monsieur le sultan susurra Alec en s'installant confortablement

Le sorcier continua son show avant de se jeter sur son amant pour lui faire l'amour, après ça ils rentrèrent au loft après avoir passé la soirée à se contenter l'un et l'autre. Une semaine plus tard ils étaient tous rassemblé en enfer pour le mariage d'Alec et de Magnus, Jace vint dans la chambre de son frère pour le voir. Alec était assis en train de vomir dans un vase,

\- Tout va bien frangin demanda Jace inquiet

\- Bien sûr que non, j'ai des nausées pas possible répondit Alec avant de vomir de nouveau

Le blond le laissa terminer avant de l'emmener vers la porte d'entrée, Robert se tenait prés de son fils et entra avec lui. Magnus avait demandé à Maryse de l'accompagné à l'autel, ils se rejoignirent à l'autel où un sorcier se tenait.

\- Nous sommes réunis ici pour célébrer l'union de deux cœurs Alec Lightwood et Magnus Bane déclara le sorcier

\- Pour l'amour que j'ai pour toi ne connaît pas de frontières…commença Alec

\- …Je n'ai pas de mots pour que je puisse m'exprimer à chaque fois que je te vois seulement le mot amour me vient à l'esprit…continua Magnus

\- …Je te soutiendrai durant toute ta vie sans faillir…poursuivit Alec

\- …Je partagerais toutes tes peines et tes joies et t'aiderai à surmonter les épreuves…continua Magnus

\- …que se soit dans la richesse ou dans la pauvreté je serai avec toi… acheva Alec

Ils s'approchèrent en nouant leurs mains dans l'une et l'autre, ils se regardaient avec amour.

\- Je serai à jamais un mari aimant et je serai à toi et tu seras à moi pour l'éternité déclara le couple en même temps

\- Je vous déclare marier déclara le sorcier

Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement sous les applaudissements de tout le monde, Maryse était en train de pleurer discrètement alors que Lucifer était complètement en train de sangloter fort.

\- Mon bébé…Mon précieux petit garçon est marié…mon petit bébé sanglota Lucifer

Maze se foutait de sa gueule malgré qu'elle tourna les yeux un moment pour essuyer une petite larme de savoir que son filleul était marié à présent surtout l'ayant vu grandir, plus tard le couple dansait sur leur chanson pour leur première danse sous les yeux émus de toute leurs familles et amis.

_\- I knew I loved you before I met you. I think I dreamed you into life. I knew I loved you before I met you. I have been waiting all my life_, chanta Magnus dans l'oreille d'Alec **(1)**

La plupart des couples les rejoignirent sur la piste de danse, ils profitèrent de la soirée. Asmodée était présent dans un coin, Lucifer vint le voir en souriant.

\- Maintenant nous sommes plus que parents mon frère sourit Lucifer

\- Je suis venu parce que ta femme m'a foutu une trouille pas possible s'horrifia Asmodée

Lucifer ricana et regarda Maryse en train de danser dans les bras de Jace avant de regarder son fils, il avait appris que celui-ci était enceinte de son gendre ce qui le fit grimacer légèrement.

\- Il a autre chose que tu ne sais pas encore mais nous allons être grand-père tout les deux, mon fils est enceinte révéla Lucifer

\- Pour une fois je suis d'accord sur ce miracle sourit Asmodée

Les deux pères sourirent en pensant à la puissance magique de leur petit-enfant, ils se mirent à regarder le couple qui dansait sur la piste de danse. Le couple fraîchement marié se dirigeaient par portail sur une île privée en allant en lune de miel, à peine étaient t'ils arriver qu'Alec se jeta sur son amant. Magnus le porta jusqu'à la chambre et le fit allonger sur le lit, Alec l'attira encore une fois dans ses bras. Le sorcier l'embrassa dans le cou avant de faire des marques violacés et lui arracha sa chemise, il descendit vers le téton d'Alec et le happa dans sa bouche. Il tira sur le mamelon et le lécha, le noiraud se cambra de plaisir comme ses tétons étaient devenu plus sensibles depuis sa grossesse. L'asiatique déboutonna le pantalon et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce, il se mit entre les jambes de son amant pour prendre l'érection dans sa bouche. Il suçota le gland en l'aspirant assez fortement et joua avec les testicules du chasseur, l'archer gémit de plaisir en serrant les draps entre ses mains avant de haleter encore plus. Magnus se redressa en souriant,

\- Combien de doigts je mets en toi questionna Magnus

\- Mets autant que tu veux ou je finis moi-même avec un sextoy grand-père menaça Alec

L'immortel se mit à enragé légèrement et lubrifia ses doigts, il inséra son doigt en lui assez brusquement avant de rajouter trois autres doigts. Il les bougeait en faisant des mouvements de ciseaux dans l'intimité de son amant, il retira ses doigts avant de se lubrifier lui-même. Il le pénétra lentement ce qui fit frustrer son amant malgré son plaisir, il commença à bouger lentement. Alec gémit de frustration et de plaisir,

\- Va…vite gémit Alec

\- Tu veux dire comme ça susurra Magnus en lui donnant un coup de rein assez fort ce qui le fit se cambrer

Le noiraud hocha la tête et cria de plaisir sous les poussées de coups de reins assez forts de son amant, Magnus redressa une de ses jambes sur son épaule pour le pénétrer encore plus profondément. Alec perdit le contrôle de sa magie avec Magnus qui fit éclater toutes choses fragiles dans la maison, l'archer se mit à jouir dans un cri de jouissance. Le sorcier le suivit une minute plus tard, il s'effondra sur le noiraud en gloussant.

\- Je t'aime confessa Magnus

\- Aku Cinta Kamu répondit Alec en souriant

Magnus écarquilla les yeux devant le je t'aime dans sa langue natale, il l'embrassa très fort avant de se retirer pour se basculer sur le côté. Ils profitaient de l'île paradisiaque qu'avait acheté Magnus il y a longtemps avant de faire un tour du monde, ils allèrent à Paris et visitèrent la tour Eiffel. L'immortel entraîna son mari dans l'ascenseur,

\- J'ai hâte de voir le paysage souhaita Alec

\- Disons que nous n'allons pas voir le paysage susurra Magnus en claquant des doigts

L'ascenseur resta bloqué ce qui fit sourire le chasseur qui attira son mari vers lui pour un baiser sulfureux, Alec se retourna vers le mur en collant ses mains tout en écartant ses jambes. Magnus l'embrassa sur la nuque et déboucla son pantalon et celui de son amant,

\- Vas-y directement, j'ai trop envie de toi s'empressa Alec

L'immortel le pénétra d'un seul coup de rein après s'être lubrifié, il souffla intérieurement le nombre de fois qu'ils firent l'amour pour que son amant soit toujours dilaté pour lui. L'asiatique commença ses coups de reins en Alec qui gémissait de plaisir, le noiraud rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir en la posant sur l'épaule de son amant. Magnus accéléra ses coups de reins en lui avant de suçoter une zone érogène dans son cou, Alec n'en pouvait plus et se mit à jouir sur le mur par des jets de sperme. Le sorcier se déversa en lui après quelques minutes, les jambes de l'archer ne le soutiendraient plus si son mari ne le tenait pas. L'immortel se retira de lui et le fit se retourner pour le regarder,

\- On peut aller visiter la tour Eiffel ou tu veux me prendre encore demanda Alec en lui caressant la nuque

\- J'envie de toi sourit Magnus

\- Tu vas me baiser sur le toit de la tour Eiffel proposa Alec

Magnus ricana et accepta de lui faire l'amour encore une fois sur le toit de la tour Eiffel, ils refirent l'amour encore une fois. Après avoir passé un moment en France ils allèrent en Ecosse pour visiter le paysage, ils se promenèrent à cheval sur les routes avant que la pluie ne les arrose par hasard. Ils se refugièrent dans la grange pour éviter la pluie, ils regardaient la pluie dehors. Magnus claqua des doigts pour faire un feu quand Alec enleva son gilet mouillé et regarda son amant en train de se sécher grâce le feu,

\- Magnus susurra Alec en léchant ses lèvres

Le sorcier sourit en le voyant se déshabiller totalement sans honte devant lui, il se leva de sa position et poussa sur le foin derrière eux et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

\- Mets-toi à quatre pattes susurra Magnus

Le chasseur se retourna et se mit à quatre pattes sur le foin, l'immortel sourit et l'embrassa sur la nuque et descendit vers ses fesses. Il les écarta et lécha l'intimité ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, il inséra ses doigts à l'intérieur après l'avoir lubrifié avec sa langue.

\- Regarde-moi ton joli petit trou qui est si lubrifier pour moi, n'est ce pas charmant ? Encore qu'il a un goût de citron gloussa Magnus en glissant ses doigts dans l'intimité d'Alec

Alec cria de plaisir sous les doigts de son amant, après un moment le sorcier le pénétra lentement en le taquinant avec le bout de érection.

\- Putain…mets-là en moi…je te jure…que je vais prendre un jouet à la place menaça Alec d'une voix rauque

Magnus ricana dans son cou avant de le pénétrer d'un coup de sec ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir en se sentant rempli, il bougea ses reins dans le corps du noiraud qui cria de plaisir. Le sorcier bougea un peu plus vite avant de regarder son amant crier de jouissance, il se cambra lui aussi avant de jouir à l'intérieur d'Alec.

* * *

**1: I Knew I Love You de Savage Garden **

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je mettrai l'os de Noël le mercredi soir. Dans le prochain chapitre les caprices d'Alec et le procès de Camille. Bisous glacées. **


	34. Chapter 33

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Ouais, avec le taux de fois qu'ils s'envoient en l'air c'et deux-là XD**

**Alec Barton:"Satan était en train de gromeller dans son cercueil en recevant des boules de neiges quand soudain un catasstrophe infernale se produit une des boules de neiges fit tomber la statue nu de Sébastian par terre en le brisant Hachi le vit au ralentit "NOOOOOOOOOON " Avec une musique de tristesse en arrière fond" Pourquoi monde cruel XD **

**LolliOta: Ravie que tu as adoré voilà la suite **

**Lavigne 126: J'adore tes idées, et désolé pour le retard j'étais chez mon frère aîné pour passer les fêtes surtout avec trois nièces, **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa ! JOYEUSE NOËL A TOUS CEUX QUI ME SUIVENT! **

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 33, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 33**_

Maryse sourit narquoisement en voyant son fils en train de râler sur les rapports à classer, Alec eut envie de les envoyer dans un portail très loin de lui. Il s'arrêta en se reposant un peu, sa mère lui accorda une pause en l'invitant à manger. Ils allaient dans la cuisine pour voir Isabelle en train de faire à manger, Maryse en observant le plat soupira et le rattrapa au grand bonheur de tout le monde qui était sur le point d'être empoisonné. Alec ricana devant la moue de sa sœur, elle prit Muriel dans ses bras en se consolant avec elle. Le noiraud sourit en voyant sa sœur était attachée à son chaton à deux queues, Isabelle avait commencé à entraîner doucement son chat au combat. Muriel pouvait prendre seulement différent taille comme son père mais ne pouvait pas encore cracher du feu, Alec lui avait conseillé d'attendre encore un peu pour ça. Le noiraud se leva rapidement en sentant l'odeur de la nourriture assez fortement après que sa mère lui ai présenté le repas, il se dirigea rapidement vers son ancien chambre pour renvoyer tout son contenu de son estomac, Jace vint soutenir ses cheveux malgré qu'il grimaça en voyant le vomi de son parabataï. Il l'aida à se débarbouiller et le fit allonger sur le lit, après chaque nausées l'archer avait le tournis et s'allongea sur son lit. Le blond s'allonger près de lui et l'attira vers lui en prenant dans ses bras, Alec rigola en se souvenant que le blond le prenant dans ses bras comme ils étaient petits. Jace le taquina encore plus en l'embrassant sur la joue ce qui le fit grimacer en le repoussant légèrement, ils rigolaient avant de s'endormir dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Ça ferait un mois que Magnus et Alec étaient mariés, ils avaient fait le tour du monde comme lune de miel et fit l'amour dans plusieurs pays d'ailleurs le noiraud ne verrait plus un ascenseur normalement depuis que le sorcier l'avait coincé pour lui faire l'amour. Alec avait entamé son troisième mois de grossesse, ses symptômes commençaient à s'estomper doucement, Maryse leur avait donné beaucoup de livres sur la grossesse pour l'aider. Cette dernière avait commencé à faire son shopping avec Isabelle ainsi que Clary pour le futur bébé, Catarina parfois les rejoignait. Robert prenait aussi son rôle de grand-père au sérieux en inspectant chaque chambre de l'institut au peigne fin pour savoir quel chambre sera la chambre de son petits-enfants, il avait choisit l'ancien chambre de son fils après avoir mieux réfléchit. Le patriarche avait commencé à choisir le meilleur berceau à Idris pour son petits-enfants, Lucifer n'était pas mieux en prenant son rôle de grand-père à cœur. L'une des chambre d'amis du couple était rempli de jouet sortit de nulle part, Alec avait décrété que c'était son père qui envoyé magiquement des jouets pour son enfant. Maryse avait fait un bol de soupe pour son fils et se rendit dans la chambre pour les trouver endormit, elle fonda à la vue et prit une photo d'eux. Elle ressortit avec le bol à soupe,

\- Alec s'est endormit avec Jace conclu Isabelle

\- Oui, de toutes façons les nausées fatiguent toujours mais ça ira mieux pour lui plus tard rassura Maryse

Sa fille lui sourit et ramena le bol dans la cuisine, la matriarche se dirigea vers son bureau pour continuer son travail de directrice. Jace se réveilla après un quart d'heure et failli hurler de peur en voyant Magnus pencher sur lui, le sorcier plaqua la main sur la bouche de son beau-frère.

\- Si tu ne veux pas être un canard laqué, ferme ta gueule pour ne pas le réveiller menaça Magnus

Le blond hocha la tête terrifié par la menace, le sorcier retira sa main et se tourna vers Alec qui était toujours assoupi.

\- A-t-il mangé un peu questionna Magnus

\- Non, les nausées l'ont fatigué mais je pense que Maryse lui fait une soupe pensa Jace

\- Je pense aussi sourit Magnus en regardant son mari

Jace sourit discrètement en voyant l'amour et la tendresse dans les yeux de son beau-frère,

\- J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais un don-juan de bas étage qui aimait jouer avec le cœur des personnes et j'avais peur que tu joue avec le cœur de mon frère, Alec est quelqu'un de très sensible enfin avant malgré tout ça je peux sentir qu'il est heureux vraiment heureux avec toi. Je n'ai jamais ressentit autant de bonheur de sa part le jour de votre mariage, alors prends soin de mon frère et de mon neveu déclara Jace

\- Ne t'en fait pas ils seront toujours ma priorité promis Magnus

Le blond acquiesça et se leva pour aller ramener la soupe de son frère en cas où il aurait faim, Alec se réveilla et sourit en voyant son mari devant lui.

\- Salut Sexy salua Alec

\- Salut beauté salua Magnus en se penchant pour l'embrasser

Alec l'attira encore plus sur lui, ne pouvant pas résister ils firent l'amour. Le noiraud caressa les cheveux ébouriffés de son amant qui était sur son ventre plat, l'immortel caressa avec amour le ventre plat.

\- Eh mon bébé d'amour, tu m'entends c'est papa roucoula Magnus

\- Un vrai papa-poule sourit Alec

\- Je sais, il ou elle sera gâtée, j'ai l'intention de la chérir comme la prunelle de mes yeux déclara Magnus

L'archer sourit à la déclaration de son amant, ils entendirent la porte toquer et la tête de Jace passait à travers. Le couple était amusé de le voir pénétrer dans la chambre avec un bol de soupe fumant,

\- Je t'apporte ton déjeuner comme tu n'as pas eu le temps de déjeuner avec tes nausées en plus c'est Maryse qui l'a fait révéla Jace en présentant le plat

Alec hocha la tête et accepta le plat pour le manger, il le mangea en se sentant mieux sans l'intention de vomir. Magnus fit apparaître un verre de jus de fruit pou Alec,

\- Tu veux rentrer ou tu veux rester encore un peu demanda Magnus

\- J'ai envie de rentrer et puis maman peut se débrouiller pour ses rapports souffla Alec

\- Je vais aller récupérer Kurama dans son bureau déclara Jace

Le sorcier se tourna en haussant un sourcil à son mari,

\- Malgré que maman a Kyubi, elle aime toujours Kurama soupira Alec

Magnus fit un sourire amusé avant de voir son beau-frère avec le renard sur l'épaule, Kurama sauta par terre et courra pour aller sur le lit pour aller sur l'épaule de son maître. Alec lui gratta son oreille et se leva pour rejoindre son mari qui était sur le point de partir chez eux,

\- A plus Jace salua Alec

\- Prends soin de toi et la crevette salua Jace en souriant

Le sorcier se renfrogna et alla dans le portait avec Alec, ils arrivaient au loft et Kurama sauta par terre pour aller jouer avec Président Miaou. Le noiraud alla s'allonger dans le canapé épuisé par la fatigue,

\- Tu as envie de quelque chose questionna Magnus

\- Pas pour le moment, j'envie de boire un peu de thé répondit Alec

\- Je fais un thé pour toi, déclara Magnus en l'embrassant sur le front

Le sorcier fit du thé pour son amant et emmena le thé, l'archer le but et se sentit un peu mieux ayant une envie de vomir. Ils passaient la soirée à se câliner dans la chambre,

\- Quand est ce que ce sera le procès de cette garce questionna Alec

\- Je l'avais complètement oublié tellement qu'elle est inutile ricana Magnus

\- Je sais sourit Alec

\- D'après Jia, c'est le 5 Avril et franchement je n'ai pas envie de la défendre soupira Magnus

Camille avait demandée à Magnus de le défendre pour son procès, le sorcier l'avait accepté après qu'il lui a demandé un paiement. La blonde lui avait proposé explicitement un paiement en nature avant que l'immortel puisse répondre quoi que soit, Alec avait entré et fit comprendre au vampire que Magnus était à lui à présent et qu'ils allaient se marier sans lui dire qu'il était enceint du sorcier. Camille fut enragée par la nouvelle dont s'était délecté Alec en voyant son visage plein de haine et de colère, ce dernier poussa le bouchon encore plus loin en s'envoyant en l'air avec son fiancé à l'époque. L'archer se mit à ricaner en se rappelant la tête qu'avait l'ex-petite amie de son mari après qu'ils aient fait l'amour devant elle, Magnus gloussa en sachant de quoi est ce que son mari était en train de penser.

\- Je me souviendrai toujours de son visage après qu'on a baisé en face d'elle, ça lui faisait mal de voir qu'elle ne peut plus jouée avec ta bite sourit Alec

\- Exact parce que à partir de maintenant il est à toi susurra Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Oui, il est à moi et rien qu'à moi et je n'aime pas partager mon jouet déclara Alec en en se mettant à califourchon sur son amant

Le noiraud stimula l'érection de Magnus avant de le faire glisser en lui,

\- L'endroit qu'il le convient est ici dans mon cul gémit Alec

\- Tu as raison, c'est l'endroit qu'il le convient le plus renchérit Magnus

Ils dirent l'amour encore une fois avant de se s'endormir dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, ils ne remarquaient pas une lueur de magie qui flottait dans l'air. Au même moment Jace soupira longuement en regardant le plafond,

\- Alec et Magnus déduisit Clary en train de dessiner sur son carnet

\- Ouais, notre couple de lapin vient de terminer faire un autre gosse confirma Jace

\- Tu penses comment le bébé demanda Clary en se tournant vers son petit ami

\- Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais réfléchit. Mai je l'imagine bien avec l'apparence d'Alec avec la couleur de peau de Magnus avec les yeux bleus d'Alec, le sourire de charmeur de Magnus. Oh la vache rien que de l'imaginer mon neveu, j'imagine comme il sera un dur à cuire en plus d'être charmeur rêva Jace

Clary rigola devant le regard rêveur du blond sur son futur neveu chassant des démons étant féroce,

\- Tu pourrais l'entraîner aussi aux techniques de chasseur d'ombres sourit Clary

\- Oh que oui, en plus je pourrais l'entraîner à draguer les filles gloussa Jace

\- Je vois souffla Clary en souriant

\- Eh toi tu l'imagine comment le futur bébé d'Alec et de Magnus interrogea Jace

\- Eh bien je l'imagine un peu comme toi sauf qu'il ou elle héritera de ses deux pères, par exemple le sourire d'Alec et les cheveux de Magnus et son teint ensuite les fossettes d'Alec imagina Clary en le dessinant sur son carnet de croquis

Jace jeta un coup d'œil et vit la ressemblance frappant de son neveu avec son frère et son beau-frère,

\- C'est vrai qu'il ou elle leur ressemblerait mais je cite que ce sera un garçon déclara Jace

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu ne veux pas d'une fille ? Regarde Izzy elle est une fille dur à cuire souligna Clary

\- Parce que je me ferrai trop de souci pour ma nièce avec ses vautours qui lui tourneront autour d'elle comme des affamées, même si elle sera comme Izzy je m'inquiéterai pour elle révéla Jace

Clary était touché de savoir que le blond saura protecteur envers sa nièce, elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa amoureusement. Jace l'attira et lui fit l'amour à son tour, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Pendant ce temps Isabelle rendit visite à Simon dans son appartement, elle sourit en le voyant ouvrir sur lui torse nu. Simon l'invita en se couvrant rapidement,

\- Désolé j'étais en train de terminer me préparer un encas signala Simon

\- Oh je vois souffla Isabelle

\- Si tu veux, j'ai des boissons pour ne pas qu'on remarque que je suis un vampire, c'est un truc que m'avait appris Raphaël comme il n'est pas en train de me menacer proposa Simon

\- Ça ira, je voulais juste te voir pour passer du temps et te remercier encore une fois pour l'affaire d'Aldertree remercia Isabelle

\- Ce n'est rien sourit Simon

Le vampire se gratta la tête en voyant la jeune fille regardait sur son téléphone qui l'indiqua un message,

\- Une mission demanda Simon

\- Non, juste ma mère qui me dit qu'elle aurait besoin de moi demain répondit Isabelle

Simon acquiesça et lécha ses lèvres en repensant à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec sa sœur, la jeune femme le regarda avec un froncement de sourcil.

\- Tout va bien s'inquiéta Isabelle

\- Juste que je suis en train de penser ce que ma sœur m'avait dit et je ne pense pas que ce sera possible à réaliser bredouilla Simon

\- Quoi donc demanda Isabelle

\- Elle pense qu'on ferait un joli couple tout les deux mais le souci c'est que je suis bien loin ton type…stoppa Simon

Isabelle s'était avancé et l'embrasser ce qui le fit stopper nette dans ses mots, ils se séparaient à bout de souffle.

\- Je pense qu'elle a raison sur la ligne, nous formerons un joli couple tout les deux déclara Isabelle

\- Tu accepte de sortir avec moi réalisa Simon

\- Bien sûr accepta Isabelle

Ils passaient leur temps à s'embrasser avant de terminer leur soirée à discuter entre eux dans le lit du vampire, quelques temps plus tard tout le monde comprit que tout les deux sortaient ensemble. Alec avait croisé ses bras en regardant le vampire avec un sourire sinistre sur les lèvres,

**\- Fais-lui du mal ensuite je te torturai lentement que tu me supplieras de te tuer pour abréger tes souffrances **déclara Alec d'un ton lugubre

Le vampire avait hoché frénétiquement la tête ayant peur de la menace d'Alec et son regard flippant, Isabelle avait pris son frère et lui tira la joue gentiment pour qu'il arrête d'embêter son petit ami. Quelques jours plus tard Magnus se rendit à Idris pour défendre Camille lors de son procès, Jia accepta sa libération en échange qu'elle puisse porter une puce électronique qui puisse la localiser en cas un coup de traître de sa part. Malgré qu'elle se réjouissait de sa liberté et réfuta totalement la puce dans son cou ce qui ne pouvait rien faire Magnus, elle accepta de mettre la puce en elle. Après le procès Alec se tenait dehors et sourit en les voyant sortir de la salle, Magnus le rejoint et l'embrassa passionnément en s'en foutant que tout le monde les regarde.

\- Alors interrogea Alec

\- Elle est libre mais avec une puce dans le cou pour savoir où elle est en cas de coup de traître de sa part expliqua Magnus

\- Tant mieux ricana Alec

Camille sortit accompagnée d'Imogène, Alec fit un brin d'ennuie en la voyant avant de sourire d'une joie malsaine en mettant en évidence sa bague de fiançaille pour la faire enrager.

\- Une dernière chose avant que vous soyez libre, le temps de confection de la puce. Camille Belcourt sera sous votre responsabilité temporaire déclara Imogène

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse grand-mère Herondale, autant de la planter un pieu dans le cœur pour se débarrasser d'elle proposa Alec sarcastiques

\- Malheureusement je détiens des informations crucials concernant certains choses sourit Camille ironique

Ils se fusillaient en se regardant, bien l'obstination du refus d'Alec d'avoir le vampire sous son toit elle fut invitée à être sous la responsabilité de Magnus étant le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn. Camille sourit en voyant le loft de son ex-petit ami,

\- Tu l'a encore décoré, tu as toujours le goût vraiment basique déclara Camille

\- Tu es ici que temporaire alors ne crois pas que tu seras installé confortablement chez nous déclara Magnus d'un ton froid

\- Voyons mon amour sourit Camille en s'avançant vers lui

Elle était sur le point de le toucher quand une magie lui resserra la gorge et la soulevait dans les airs, Alec avait la main levé dans sa direction.

\- Je croyais que tu aurais eu un peu de cervelle mort pour savoir que Magnus ne t'appartient plus du tout mais il est mon mari à présent et je te défends ou plutôt d'interdit de le toucher de ta main de sale putain que tu es. Parce que l'enclave se trouvera d'un autre informateur car je t'aurai réduit en cendre après t'avoir torturé un peu se réjouit Alec d'une joie malsaine

Camille hocha la tête avec véhémence de rester à l'écart du couple, le noiraud le laissa partir avant de retourner vers son mari et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement en s'en foutant que le vampire était toujours présente.

\- Je vais partir à l'institut décréta Alec

\- D'accord répondit Magnus

Kurama couru vers Alec après ce dernier l'ait appelé, il sauta sur l'épaule de son maître. L'archer passa le portail pour aller à l'institut, Jace vint l'accueillir et vit sa mauvaise humeur. Il recula légèrement,

\- Tu n'as pas eu ta baise avec Magnus interrogea Jace

\- Si je l'ai eu mais ta vieille chouette de grand-mère avait besoin des informations capitale pour je ne sais quoi et le seul disponible pour ça est cette sale chienne putain de Camille Belcourt s'enragea Alec

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant conclu Jace

Le noiraud se dirigea vers le bureau de sa mère et passa ses nerfs sur les rapports, plus tard à la grande joie d'Alec Camille s'en alla escorter par les chasseurs pour qu'elle ait sa puce dans sa nuque. Magnus était en train de dormir avant de se réveiller en voyant la place vide son amant, il se leva et se rendit et vit la lumière dans la cuisine et entra pour voir son amant en train de battre des œufs pour une omelette,

\- Bébé, qu'est ce qu'il se passe demanda Magnus

\- J'ai faim, j'ai envie d'omelette soudainement répondit Alec

Le sorcier sourit en comprenant que son amant avait des envies de femmes enceintes avant de le regarder faire son omelette, Alec fouilla dans le réfrigérateur pour regarder plusieurs ingrédients. L'immortel hocha la tête en voyant les ingrédients, le chasseur mélangea dans son omelette avec des épinards et du yaourt. Il le fit cuire avant de le mettre dans un bol, il claqua les doigts pour faire apparaître de la glace aux myrtilles avant de l'arroser le tout avec de la sauce barbecue et de la confiture de fraise. Le sorcier eut son ventre se tordre de dégoût en voyant l'étrange mélange de son amant, ce dernier prit une cuillère pour mettre dans son bol.

\- Tu viens j'ai terminé sourit Alec en commençant à manger

L'immortel grimaça en voyant le mélange horrible, son mari le termina de manger avant de s'endormir repu. Quelques jours plus tard Maryse était en train de faire réaliser un rapport pour l'enclave quand elle entendit un sanglot et un reniflement, elle leva la tête pour voir son fils en train de pleurer en sanglot.

\- Alec tout va bien mon chéri s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Je vais bien sanglota Alec

\- Qu'est ce qu'il te fait pleurer ainsi s'inquiéta Maryse en le rejoignant

Alec pleura dans les bras de sa mère comme un enfant, Maryse le consola et Jace débarqua ayant sentit la douleur et la tristesse d'Alec.

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Jace

\- J'étais en train de penser que je ressemblerai à une grosse baleine sanglota Alec

\- Oh mon chéri, tu es magnifique ce sera le bébé qui va se pointer expliqua Maryse

\- Mais maman je serai gros et Magnus ne m'aimerai plus du tout pleura Alec

\- Comment Magnus stoppera de t'aimer alors qu'il est toujours en train de faire une histoire de cul avec toi commenta Jace

Alec leva la tête vers son frère et approuva ses dires, Maryse embrassa sur le front de son fils.

\- Magnus t'aime beaucoup mon chéri, allez viens je vais te faire à manger. Qu'est ce que tu veux manger questionna Maryse d'un ton maternelle

\- Maman, tu pourrais faire ta soupe au poulet pour moi s'il te plait demanda Alec

\- D'accord quoi d'autre interrogea Maryse

\- Et ta tarte aux fraises avec de la crème anglaise répondit Alec

Maryse sourit et alla dans la cuisine pour cuisiner pour son fils, plus tard Robert qui était de retour à l'institut pour évaluer la situation à l'institut et aussi faire signer quelque documents pour Maryse les vit dans la cuisine. Alec était en train de manger son morceau de tarte alors que Jace et Isabelle boudaient sur le côté en train de regarder leur frère,

\- Mais ça sent bon ici signala Robert

\- Laisse tomber papa, Alec ne veut pas partager. Il est devenu pire qu'un gosse avertis Isabelle

Robert tenta de prendre une morceau de tarte pour manger quand son fils le menaça avec une fourchette en le voulant la planter dans sa main, Alec ramena sa tarte et sa crème anglaise vers lui comme si il avait peur que sa fratrie ou son père ne prends sa tarte.

\- Alec interpella Robert

\- C'est à moi, maman l'a fait pour moi rien que moi alors pas touche gronda Alec en mangeant sa tarte

Isabelle roula des yeux, Maryse revint dans la cuisine ce qui fit pleurer Alec en sanglots. Elle prit son fils dans ses bras,

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe mon chéri demanda Maryse

\- Maman, papa et les autres veulent prendre ma tarte et ma crème anglaise pleura Alec en pointant le doigt sur eux

\- Tu ne veux pas partager ta tarte se renfrogna Jace

Alec tira la langue puérilement en se réfugiant encore plus dans les bras de sa mère, Robert regarda la scène avant d'éclater de rire comprenant que c'était les hormones de son fils.

\- Les hormones, ça faisait longtemps que je n'ai pas subit ça rigola Robert

\- C'est vrai que le comportement d'Alec ressemble typiquement à la mienne rigola Maryse en caressant les cheveux de son fils

\- De quoi est ce que vous parlez tout les deux questionna Isabelle

\- Eh bien quand une femme est enceinte, eh bien elle retombe en enfance avec les hormones expliqua Maryse

\- C'est qui est en train d'arriver avec Alec conclu Jace

Elle hocha la tête en regardant Alec qui restait dans ses bras en refusant de la lâcher, ils restaient un moment à discuter quand Alec refusait de lâcher sa mère comme un enfant qui ne voulait pas qu'elle parte.

\- Eh bien on dirait qu'Alec a bien retombé en enfance, il refait la même chose quand il était petit sourit Robert en se perdant dans ses souvenirs

\- Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Alec se comporte ainsi avec maman demanda Isabelle

\- Non, il avait un an. Il refusait de quitter votre mère, parfois elle devait rusée pour faire ses missions mais bien sûr Alec se mettait à pleurer à cause de ça raconta Robert

\- Aujourd'hui il me semble qu'il veut être collé à maman ricana Jace

Magnus arriva dans la cuisine pour voir son mari collé à sa belle-mère et refuser la lâcher, Alec leva la tête pour voir son mari présent. Il relâcha sa mère pour être collé à son mari,

\- Bon eh bien Alec s'est collé avec Magnus gloussa Isabelle

\- De toutes façons il est toujours collé avec lui nargua Jace

Une part de tarte volait sur son visage,

\- Alec gronda Maryse

Alec tira la langue puérilement avant de se réfugier dans le cou de Magnus qui était amusé par la scène,

\- Magnus, transforme Jace en canard parce qu'il s'est moqué de moi geignit Alec

\- Plus tard mon chéri, tu veux qu'on rentre ou tu veux rester ici ce soir demanda Magnus en lui frottant le dos

\- Chez toi c'est chez moi répondit Alec

Magnus salua tout le monde et le ramena chez eux, Alec claqua ses doigts et fit son goûter de femmes enceinte et le mangea en regardant la télé. Quelques jours plus tard Jace marcha et vit son frère énervé en train de passer ses nerfs sur le nettoyage des armes,

\- Alec tout va bien demanda Jace

\- Je vais bien, tu ne vois pas stupide blond à la cervelle de moineau décréta Alec en nettoyant encore plus une épée séraphique

Le blond préféra le laisser ayant peur de son regard meurtrier, Alec dans sa colère nettoya en fond en comble l'institut. Tout le monde fit leurs rapports à Maryse au sujet du nettoyage de printemps d'Alec,

\- Je n'ai jamais vu l'institut aussi propre de tout ma vie déclara Isabelle en passant son doigt sur la table qui resplendissait de propreté

\- Il faudra peut-être l'énervé un peu plus et peut-être il pourra nous faire à manger décréta Jace ce qui lui valu une claque

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la coupe infernale et un jeux de cache-cache sexuel. Bisous glacées. **


	35. Chapter 34

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Les réactions d'Alec vont continuer dans le chapitre et un moment chaud avec les deux amoureux**

**Lavigne 126: Ca s'est trés bien passé et joyeuse Noël à toi aussi, voilà le chapitre et j'ai mis l'os dont tu vas te rouler dans le frond avec ce double lemon ce soir qui est celui et l'os Niark Niark double cadeau de noël XD **

**LolliOta: Ravie que tu as aimé le chapitre et allez je te laisse dévorer le reste**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 34, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 34**_

Alec était en train de manger son bol d'omelette d'épinard avec du yaourt ainsi que la glace à la myrtille avec de la sauce barbecue et la confiture de fraise assis sur une chaise, il regarda Clary et Isabelle en train de s'entraîner ensemble. Jace était prés de lui en observant l'entraînement, les deux filles se battaient avant que Izzy mets la rousse par terre ce qui le fit sourire. Alec se leva en confiant son précieux bol à son frère pour aller aux toilettes, il revint et s'installa de nouveau, les filles s'arrêtaient de s'entraîner étant épuisé. Le noiraud termina son bol avant de commencer à bailler, son parabataï l'emmena dans sa chambre pour sa sieste. Le noiraud s'allongea sur le lit en commençant à faire sa sieste pendant que son frère resta prés de lui. Jace essaya de résister la tentation de mettre sa main sur le ventre arrondit de son frère, il mit la main en souriant et s'endormit ainsi. Les filles entraient dans la pièce pour prévenir Jace d'une nouvelle mission quand elles le virent endormir ensemble, Isabelle fit une photo sur son téléphone et sortit discrètement avec Clary. Elles attendirent un moment pour aller en mission avec Jace, ce dernier se réveilla un quart d'heure plus tard. Il se joint avec les filles pour aller en mission, Alec se réveilla entre-temps et s'orienta vers le bureau de sa mère qui était en train de consulter un document pour l'enclave, il s'allongea dans le canapé encore somnolent. Maryse sourit en voyant le regard somnolant de son fils, Kurama s'était enroulé sur le ventre arrondit de son maître. Ça ferait un mois qu'Alec avait entamé son quatrième mois de grossesse, tout le monde voyait à présent le ventre arrondit d'Alec signe de la grossesse. Jia et Imogène furent seulement au courant de la grossesse du noiraud et avait promis de garder le silence jusqu'à l'accouchement, Catarina venait rendre visite assez souvent au couple pour contrôler l'état de santé d'Alec. Comme le bébé se protégeait contre toute agression extérieure magique, la sorcière devait faire manuellement. Même Magnus avait tenté de toucher Alec avec sa magie, le pouvoir du bébé le fit voler assez violemment contre le mur. Alec était en train de caresser son petit ventre arrondit,

\- Maman, tu as eu des nouvelles de l'enclave au sujet de l'autre tâche demanda Alec e se tournant vers sa mère

\- Malheureusement on continue de le traquer mais sans succès d'après Jia répondit Maryse

\- Je pense qu'il doit se cacher quelque part pensa Alec

\- Je comprends mais l'enclave ne peu pas localiser son emplacement déclara Maryse

\- Je pense que si certains bougeaient leurs culs moisi et se peinait ne serait un peu pour travailler avec les créatures obscur alors peut-être l'autre tâche serait six pieds sous terre commenta Alec

La matriarche hocha la tête en comprenant de ce qu'il voulait dire, Alec se leva de nouveau pour aller flâner n'ayant pas envie de travailler sur les rapports. Il entra dans la bibliothèque et vit le bordel qui régner, il commença à ranger avec sa magie certains choses et d'autres manuellement. Jace vint le voir dans la bibliothèque, il vit le rangement dans la bibliothèque.

\- Une vraie fée du logis nargua Jace

\- Je m'ennuie et puis faire le ménage me relaxe un peu d'ailleurs sourit Alec

Son frère s'assit prés de lui en prenant ses jambes pour les masser, depuis quelques moments le noiraud avait des douleurs ligamentaires.

\- Alors la mission ? Le démon est devenu la litière pour chat questionna Alec

\- Ouais, avant de venir j'ai dû nettoyer de l'ichor sur moi répondit Jace

\- Bon sang, encore cinq mois pour que je puisse être de nouveau opérationnel soupira Alec

\- Cinq mois pour que tu puisses garder mon neveu au chaud dans ton ventre gloussa Jace

Alec roula des yeux aux paroles de son parabataï, les filles entraient dans la pièce et vit le rangement. Elles avaient des sachets de repas dans leurs mains,

\- Nous avons commandé des repas et c'est prêt avertis Isabelle en le mettant sur la table basse

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez pris questionna Alec en sentant la nourriture

\- Nous avons pris du chinois et mexicain répondit Clary en regardant les baquets de nourriture

\- Passe-moi ceux au mexicaine demanda Alec en tendant la main

La rousse lui donna, l'archer prit sa boîte de nourriture avant de claquer des doigts pour mettre du chocolat et des abricots secs dans sa nourriture.

\- Alec, tu ne vas pas manger ça demanda Isabelle

\- Quoi, j'ai envie de ça en plus c'est bon au vu que je mange assez souvent répondit Alec en haussant les épaules

Elles levaient les mains pour se défendre et aussi ne voulant pas contrarier le noiraud, ce dernier mangea son plat en gémissant de plaisir.

\- C'est trop bon gloussa Alec en mangeant encore un autre bouchée

\- Alors Magnus et toi, vous avez prévu des choses pour la chambre du bébé demanda Isabelle

Alec avala sa nouille en regardant sa sœur, il hocha la tête en répondant sa sœur. Simon les rejoint quelques minutes plus tard ayant eu répétitions avec son groupe, il l'embrassa Isabelle et s'assit prés d'elle malgré le regard noir d'Alec. Ils discutaient sur le bébé du couple, plus tard Alec s'assoupit après avoir mangé, Jace le porta dans sa chambre et s'installa prés de lui. Après un quart d'heure de dormir Alec se réveilla en caressant son ventre légèrement bombé, le blond sourit en le regardant caressa sa bosse.

\- Mon neveu commence à montrer sa frimousse demanda Jace

\- Il ou elle n'a pas encore bougé, d'après Catarina se le fera très prochainement quand j'attendrai le moins répondit Alec

\- Je suis tellement heureux et je peux sentir que tu es très heureux encore plus maintenant déclara Jace

\- Oui mais là je suis ravi d'aller pisser un bon coup grimaça Alec en se levant pour aller au toilette

Jace sourit amusé et le vit sortir des toilettes, l'archer claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître ses envies de femmes enceinte et commença à le manger. Ils se rendirent dans la salle des opérations, Alec s'assit et regarda le moniteur avant de commencer à s'ennuyer. Il claqua des doigts pour avoir le matériel de nettoyage et commença à nettoyer un peu partout dans l'institut, Maryse qui sortit de son bureau pour donner les documents le vit en train de passer l'aspirateur dans le couloir.

\- Alec s'étonna Maryse

\- Je suis désolé maman mais je m'ennuie alors je fais le nettoyage en plus tu as vu la quantité de poussière qu'il y avait déclara Alec

Elle ne sut pas quoi dire à son fils, elle hocha la tête et le laissa nettoyer en fond en comble l'institut. Après ça il rentra au loft, Magnus vint l'accueillir en mettant sa main sur son ventre légèrement rond.

\- Ça été à l'institut demanda Magnus

\- Si tu savais la quantité de poussière qu'il avait dans l'institut que j'ai passé des heures à nettoyer en fond en comble, répondit Alec en allant s'asseoir dans le canapé

\- Tu as nettoyé l'institut s'étonna Magnus

\- Je m'ennuie terriblement à part les classements que ma mère m'obligeait à faire alors je ne veux pas faire ça alors je fais le ménage en plus ça me détends répondit Alec

\- D'accord mais j'espère que ça ne te fatigue pas trop et n'oublie pas que tu as notre petite miracle dans ton ventre rappela Magnus

\- Je suis en cloque pas en handicapé se renfrogna Alec en croisant les bras

Le sorcier sourit amusé et s'assit prés de lui pour l'embrasser amoureusement, le soir même Alec qui s'ennuie à regarder la télé alla dans la cuisine pour donner un coup de main à son mari. Il respira l'odeur de la nourriture qui lui fit salivait d'avance,

\- Qu'est ce que tu cuisine interrogea Alec

\- Je suis en train de cuisiner une vielle recette de ma mère qui me cuisinait quand j'étais petit répondit Magnus en goûtant la recette

Alec serra son époux dans ses bras, le sorcier se retourna vers lui pour l'embrasser chastement en le retenant dans ses bras.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais raconté comment tu t'es retrouvé avec ton père lança Alec en lui caressant le bras

\- Je termine ça ensuite je te le raconterai proposa Magnus

Après avoir dîné tout les deux, ils allaient dans leur chambre et prirent un bain dans la baignoire. L'immortel était en train de caresser le ventre de quatre mois d'Alec,

\- Magnus interpella Alec

\- Je ne sais pas comment mon père a rencontré ma mère mais pour te dire, mais ma mère est tombé enceinte de moi et m'a donné naissance. J'ai grandi dans l'amour de ma mère et de son mari, mon beau-père était un colon néerlandais et ma mère était d'originaire du Jakarta, malheureusement tout a changé le jour où ma marque de sorcier s'est révéler. Pour te dire je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé au vu que je ne me souviens pas de rien à ce moment-là, mais quelques jours plus tard ma mère s'est suicidée en réalisant que j'étais le fils d'un démon. Mon beau-père m'a traité de fils du diable et avait essayé de me tuer, à ce moment-là ma magie s'est enclenché à ce moment-là et l'a brûlé vive. J'ai perdu connaissance à ce moment-là mais je me souviendrai toujours ses mots cruel que j'ai entendu, il m'a qualifié de monstre et que c'était ma faute que ma mère s'est suicidée et que j'étais un être abject raconta Magnus les larmes aux yeux

Alec lui caressa la main en l'embrassant dessus pour le soutenir, l'asiatique le serra dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la tempe. Le noiraud se retourna légèrement la tête pour l'embrasser,

\- Plus tard je me suis réveillé avec le corps brûlé de mon beau-père prés de moi, je l'ai enterré avec ma mère et resté pendant des jours avant de partir dans le village proche. Bien sûr à cet époque les temps étaient difficiles pour un enfant orphelin car personne ne voulait t'adopter à part si tu avais de la famille proche. Mes grands-parents maternels étaient morts depuis un moment et ceux de mon beau-père étaient d'un autre pays, j'ai vécu pendant trois mois dans la rue à voler et à mendier. Puis un jour mon père est venu me chercher et m'a ramené à Edom, il m'a appris à ce qu'il fallait sur la magie. Il m'a fiat faire des choses ignoble que je refuse de le dire, je n'ai pas pu le supporter et je suis partit d'Edom. Quand je suis revenu dans ce monde, Ragnor m'a trouvé et il m'aidé. Puis j'ai sauvé Catarina du bûcher et on est amis tout les trois en traversant les différents époques relata Magnus

\- Je comprends pourquoi est ce que tous les trois vous êtes proche conclu Alec en lui caressant la joue

L'asiatique le prit par la main et l'embrassa légèrement dessus, ils sortirent du bain avant de rentrer dans leur lit. Alec lui caressa les cheveux après que son amant s'est allongé prés de son ventre légèrement rond,

\- Je t'aime confessa Alec

Magnus bougea légèrement, au beau milieu de la nuit le sorcier se réveilla en sursaut et vit l'absence de son amant. Il se leva pour partir à la recherche pour le voir en train de faire son omelette, Alec le regarda en léchant ses doigts. Le sorcier passa derrière lui pour l'enlacer par derrière,

\- On retourne au lit proposa Alec en comprenant qu'il avait fait un cauchemar sur son passé

Son époux hocha la tête et le suivit docilement jusqu'à dans la chambre, le noiraud mangea rapidement son encas avant se laisser étreindre par son amant. Ils firent l'amour tendrement, Alec caressa son amant dans ses bras en le serrant très fort.

\- Je suis là et je ne te laisserai jamais chuchota Alec dans son oreille

Magnus versa une seule larme avant de s'endormir dans ses bras, l'archer lui retira sa larme et le goûta. Ils s'endormit à son tour, le lendemain Alec se réveilla sans la présence de son mari prés de lui. Il se redressa et vit l'immortel entra avec un plateau de petit déjeuner entre les mains,

\- Petit déjeuner au lit sourit Magnus

\- Ça sent terriblement bon gloussa Alec s'asseyant

\- Pour notre petit miracle, du jus d'orange plein de vitamine avec des toast plein glucides lents ensuite des fruits frais encore bourré de vitamines et du lait remplie de bon calcium énuméra Magnus

\- Et pour moi, j'ai quoi demanda Alec en gloussant presque

\- Toi, tu as un baiser langoureux de ma part sourit Magnus en se pencha vers lui

Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement avant de rompre le baiser pour respirer, le noiraud mangea son petit déjeuner pendant que le sorcier était en train de préparer un bain pour lui.

\- Tu pars à l'institut aujourd'hui questionna Magnus

\- Oui, même si je ne suis plus sur le terrain répondit Alec en le regardant

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Alec fit un portail pour aller dans l'institut avec Kurama sur l'épaule, il trouva Clary en train de regarder le moniteur. Il le salua de la tête avant de partir dans le bureau de sa mère, il entra à l'intérieur sans frapper comme à son habitude. Il vit Robert à l'intérieur en train de discuter avec sa mère,

\- Bonjour Alec salua Maryse

\- Bonjour vous deux salua Alec en s'installant dans le canapé

\- Comment vas-tu alors le bébé a commencé à bouger interrogea Robert

\- Non pas encore et j'ai hâte de le sentir me donner des coups de pieds sourit Alec en caressant sa bosse

Ses parents sourient à son geste, la fratrie entra dans le bureau accompagné de Clary et de Simon.

\- Il y a une activité dans le State Island décréta Jace

\- Bande de veinard se renfrogna Alec en croisant les bras

\- Attends encore cinq mois avant de venir faire mumuse avec les démons nargua Isabelle

Son frère se mit à râler encore plus, tout le monde à part à Alec sourient amusé à son râle.

\- En plus c'est quel genre de démon demanda Alec curieux

\- Ce sont des démons Shax répondit Jace

\- Kurama pourrait vous accompagner comme ce sont sa bouffe préféré proposa Alec

Le renard sauta du canapé pour aller sur l'épaule d'Isabelle qui lui caressa la tête, ils acceptaient de laisser le démon-renard venir avec eux. Magnus entra dans le bureau,

\- Désolé du retard mais ma cliente m'a tenu la grappe presque deux heures pour savoir où était son mari qui finalement était avec sa maîtresse dans un hôtel à cinq étoiles se râler Magnus

\- Je croyais qu'Alec te tenait la grappe nargua Jace

\- Je le tiens toujours ses couilles entre ses mains ricana Alec malicieusement

Le blond grimaça légèrement avant de partir rapidement pour faire la mission, Isabelle éclata de rire alors que les autres sourient amusés. Pendant ce temps Jonathan se tenait sur dans son fauteuil en face du feu, une femme fée s'approcha de lui en déglutinant.

\- Alors demanda Jonathan en le regardant

Nous avons pu refaire la même coupe que celui de la coupe mortel, mais celui-là est vraiment pour inverser le sang angélique pour le sang démoniaque. Mais tes soldats t'écouteront sans broncher comme des automates, déclara la fée

\- Bien, apporte-le moi ordonna Jonathan

La fée lui rapporta une coupe semblable à celui de la coupe mortel, Jonathan mélangea son sang à l'intérieur mais au lieu comme la coupe mortel émit une lumière vive blanche celui émit une couleur noire. Il sourit sombrement avant de faire un portail, il se tourna vers la fée.

\- Tu as bien travaillé et je te rends ta liberté déclara Jonathan

\- Merci mon seigneur remercia la fée avant de cracher du sang

Le Morgenstern l'avait poignardé en le tuant, il retira son arme de son corps avant de le laisser dans l'appartement où il vivait.

\- Ce n'est pas quoi ricana Jonathan en traversant le portail

Il arriva à l'institut de Toronto et le pénétra, tout les chasseurs le reconnurent et commença à l'attaquer. L'héritier de Valentin les mit rapidement par terre avant de prendre un chasseur au hasard pour le forcer à boire dans la coupe infernale, le chasseur s'étrangla en le buvant et se mit à convulser pour se réveiller avec des yeux noirs froid sans expression.

\- C'est encore mieux que je ne l'espérais ricana Jonathan

Le chasseur attaqua ses pairs et captura quelques chasseurs qui burent de force à la coupe infernale, le Morgenstern se mit à rire et se rendit dans un autre institut pour l'attaquer à son tour. Chaque institut tomba sous le joug de Jonathan, Jia envoya des messages de feue urgence à tous les directeurs de chaque institut vivant pour leur ordonner de rentrer à Idris. Maryse et Robert convoquaient tout le monde dans la salle des opérations pour leur faire part de la situation,

\- Jonathan Morgenstern est en train d'attaquer chaque institut en changeant les Shadowhunter en chasseur obscur qui est sous son joug, la consule Jia Penhawool veut que tous les chasseurs soient rapatriés d'urgence à Idris. Bien sûr la force va reprendre le contrôle de chaque institut après avoir stoppé Jonathan déclara Maryse

\- EH BIEN MOI JE L'ATTENDS DE PIEDS FERMES POUR LUI FRACASSER LA TÊTE ET RÉPANDRE SA CERVELLE SUR LE SOL AU LIEU DE ME TERRER A IDRIS COMME SES BANDE TROUS DU CUL DE MEMBRE DE L'ENCLAVE QUI SIÈGE LA-BAS s'écria Alec assis sur une chaise

Les paroles d'Alec eurent un impact dans les esprits qui répondit la même chose que lui, la directrice de l'institut souri de fierté en voyant que ses hommes n'étaient pas des lâches et préféré se battre au lieu de se cacher. Alec rentra plus tard et fit par de la situation à son mari, Magnus le regarda avec une profonde inquiétude.

\- Si tu me dis d'aller à Idris parce que je suis enceinte et que tu as peur du bébé, tu pourrais aller dormir sur le divan pour trois siècles menaça Alec

\- J'étais inquiet mais je ne dirai rien mais promets-moi de faire attention à toi demanda Magnus

\- Je te le jure promis Alec

L'immortel fit un portail pour eux et l'emmena dans une villa qui se donnait sur le bord de la mer, le noiraud sourit et alla visiter tout la villa. L'archer s'approcha de son amant et l'embrassa,

\- Je vais prendre ma douche sourit Alec

\- Je viens avec toi proposa Magnus en l'attirant dans ses bras

\- Plus tard sourit Alec en le repoussant légèrement

Magnus le laissa avant d'aller vérifier certaines choses pour organiser un dîner romantique pour Alec et lui, il claqua des doigts pour faire une ambiance romantique sur la terrasse en profitant de l'air de la mer. Alec arriva dans un tenu léger à savoir un chemise ouvert sur son torse nu e montrant son ventre légèrement bombé avec un short, le sorcier le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la main.

\- Tu es superbe ce soir mon amour confia Magnus

\- Pour moi tu es sexy sourit Alec

Ils s'assirent et dînaient tranquillement avant que l'archer se leva pour aller aux toilettes par rapport à sa grossesse, un quart d'heure son mari remarqua son absence prolongé et se leva pour aller le chercher en l'appelant.

\- Alexander appela Magnus

L'immortel entendit un gloussement dans le couloir et se retourna pour voir personne, il fouilla dans la chambre et entendit de nouveau le rire d'Alec.

\- Je vois que tu as envie de jouer à cache-cache avec moi gloussa Magnus

Il trouva Alec traverser le couloir en retirant lentement sa chemise pour le laisser par terre, le noiraud le jeta avant de repartir de nouveau en laissant son mari dans le couloir. Magnus se mit à courir dans le couloir et regarda chaque chambre qu'il possédait,

\- Par ici sexy gloussa Alec en disparaissant de nouveau

Le sorcier commença à perdre patience et le chercha partout, il l'appela et trouva un chemin de roses par terre dont il suivit pour voir le chasseur sur le lit à baldaquins avec des pétales de roses autour de lui. Alec fit une pose sexy en montrant son string en évidence,

\- Eh bien, eh bien on dirait que tu m'as trouvé sexy susurra Alec

\- Oui et te trouver dans une tel position est vraiment agréable sourit Magnus en enlevant ses vêtements sur lui

L'immortel grimpa sur le lit à poussa son amant sur le lit en l'embrassant langoureusement, il dévia ses lèvres dans le cou en le marquant sérieusement de suçon et de morsure. Le sorcier pinça le téton légèrement ce qui le fit haleter, il se pencha et le lécha le morceau de chair. Magnus pinça l'autre téton et le fit rouler entre ses doigts, après avoir passé un moment à le taquiner il passa une main sur son ventre arrondi et l'embrassa des baisers-papillons. Il enleva le string de son mari et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce,

\- Fais-moi penser de le garder dans ma poche comme souvenir déclara Magnus

\- Entendu, en plus je vois la tête de l'enclave le jour où tu le sortiras de ta poche ricana Alec malicieusement

\- Pour le moment ne parlons pas d'eux mais nous plutôt et d'ailleurs où est ce que j'étais d'ailleurs commenta Magnus

\- Je crois que tu étais sur le point de me faire une pipe mon cher monsieur Lightwood-Bane susurra Alec

\- Ah oui merci monsieur Lightwood-Bane de m'avoir éclairé sourit Magnus

Le sorcier prit l'érection d'Alec dans sa main et le branla légèrement avant de le mettre dans sa bouche, il suçota le gland en le léchant tout le long. Il le prit dans la gorge en écoutant les gémissements du chasseur, il se retira légèrement de l'érection

\- Combien de doigt veux-tu que je mets questionna Magnus

\- Autant que tu veux, putain tu vas me le faire ce coup à chaque fois. La prochaine fois que tu pose la question, je te jure que je prends un sextoy à la place espèce de vieux débris de sorcier insulta Alec frustré

\- Ah oui je suis un vieux débris de sorcier répliqua Magnus

\- Oui, espèce de vieux papy qui bande mou provoqua Alec

Magnus inséra ses doigts dans l'intimité d'Alec avant de chercher la prostate de son mari, il le chercha en bougeant ses doigts assez durement ce qui faisant gémir Alec. Il le trouva en le voyant se cambrer de plaisir, il sourit et ne visa que le point avec ses doigts.

\- Tu veux que je te baise maintenant demanda Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- S'il…te...plait…mets-là supplia Alec en rejetant sa tête en arrière

Le sorcier retira ses doigts et se lubrifia avant de se présenter devant l'intimité de son amant, il le pénétra lentement en jetant une jambe par-dessus son épaule pour avoir un meilleur ange sur sa prostate. L'immortel commença à bouger légèrement en Alec, le noiraud se redressa et l'attrapa par la nuque pour l'embrasser fougueusement et suçota la langue de l'un et de l'autre. Magnus bougea de plus en plus vite ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, les doigts d'Alec firent des étincelles sous la perte de contrôle de sa magie. Il l'électrocuta le dos de Magnus qui grognait de plaisir et de douleur, l'asiatique commença lui aussi à perdre le contrôle de sa magie avant de se déverser dans son mari en l'électrifiant avec sa magie. La magie de Magnus toucha la prostate d'Alec ce qui le fit jouir encore une nouvelle fois, ils s'effondraient sur le lit dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

\- Putain jura Magnus

\- Je sais, c'était trop bon qu'on a perdu le contrôle de notre magie conclu Alec en lui caressant ses cheveux

Magnus releva la tête pour le regarder en montrant ses yeux de chats, Alec lui caressa et l'embrassa encore une fois. Le chasseur ressentit un mouvement léger dans son ventre, il fronça les sourcils ce qui remarqua son mari.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a questionna Magnus

Alec attendit un moment avant de le répondre, il ressentit une autre sensation de mouvement léger en lui ce qui le fit haleter.

\- Alexander interpella Magnus inquiet

\- Le bébé, il ou elle a bougé révéla Alec en mettant la main sur son ventre arrondi

\- Est-ce vrai ? Ce n'est pas juste je veux le sentir aussi se renfrogna Magnus

\- C'est juste des mouvements légers comme des bulles qui explosent expliqua Alec

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la nouvelle rune de Clary et la magie du bébé. Bisous glacées. **


	36. Chapter 35

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta : Ne t'inquiète pas tu aurais la bataille finale avec Maryse qui sera super Badass et la fin de Jonathan, ravie que tu as aimé l'os de Noël**

**Maia 0067: Allez une référence de série dans ce chapitre et ravie que tu as adoré l'os**

**Alec Barton: "Hachi continua de sangloter devant la statue et un démon vint prés d'elle" Un poker ? "Hachi se tourna vers lui et lui prit le col en le secouant comme un prunier" JE VEUX MON STATUE SEBASTIAN NU " Le démon rendit l'âme et personne ne voulait pas s'approcher ne voulant pas subir le même sort" Ravie que tu as aimé les doubles cadeaux assez chaud allez encore une référence dans le chapitre **

**Lavigne 126: Perverse va! XD j'essayerai de faire un chapitre rien que sur le sexe entre eux rien que toi si tu veux. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 35, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 35**_

Magnus fit une expression béate en regardant le ventre rond d'Alec, ce dernier était allongé dans le canapé en train de manger des chips avec du fromage fondu avec de la moutarde ainsi que de la mangue mélangé dans un bol. Il le termina pour boire un smoothie à la banane et concombre, le sorcier s'approcha et se mit prés de lui en l'embrassant fougueusement. Ils étaient sur le point de faire l'amour quand ils entendirent la sonnette d'entrée, l'immortel soupira de frustration et claqua des doigts pour ouvrir la porte pour voir toute la fratrie d'Alec avec Clary et Simon entrer dans l'appartement. Jace se précipita sur son parabataï inquiet pour lui, le noiraud le rassura avant de voir le sachet contenant des œufs que tenait Clary. Il se pivota vers son mari qui comprit la situation et se leva pour prendre le sachet pour faire son omelette avec des épinards et du yaourt et le mit dans un bol en mettant de la glace de myrtilles avec de la sauce barbecue et de la confiture de fraise, il lui ramena le bol. Alec le prit dans ses mains et le mangea ayant encore faim malgré qu'il venait d'engloutir un bol de chips avec du formage fondu ainsi que de la moutarde et de la mangue, la fratrie ainsi que leurs petits amis respectifs grimaçaient de dégoût en voyant l'héritier des enfers engloutir son drôle de mélange. Isabelle se reprit du spectacle ragoûtant de son frère et se tourna vers son beau-frère pour lui montrer les cadeaux qu'ils avaient acheté pour le bébé, Alec se mit à sangloter en voyant les petits chaussons de bébé d'une couleur uni comme personne ne savait pas le sexe du bébé. Ça faisait un mois que Jonathan avait attaqué beaucoup d'institut en se constituant une armée avec les Shadowhunter devenu des chasseurs obscurs, Jia avait décrété que tout le monde soit rapatrié rapidement à Idris pour leur sécurité. Seul l'institut de New-York avait refusé de partir et de quitter leur poste, Maryse avait demandé à son gendre de renforcer les protections de l'institut en cas d'attaque. Il avait accepté pour que son mari et son futur enfant soient à l'abri malgré tout, le sorcier fut inquiet aussi pour sa communauté qui lui donnai des informations sur les sorciers sous le joug de Jonathan. Alec avait entamé son cinquième mois de grossesse, même si le calme plat lors de sa quatrième mois de grossesse cette fois tout son corps était en train de lui faire du mal. Ses pieds étaient enflés et son bas du dos lui lançait quelque fois que Magnus le soulageait en le massant, il marcha cambré en arrière avec le poids de son ventre. Le bébé était devenu actif et donnait des coups de pieds ou des coups de mains ce qui extasiait le sorcier en le sentant quand il touchait le ventre rond, Alec avait trouvé un passe-temps à l'institut pour éviter de faire du classement en faisant le ménage dans tout l'institut. Jace avait vu au moins six fois d'affilés son parabataï nettoyé la statue de l'ange Raziel dans la bibliothèque, après le ménage il allait nettoyer les armes de l'ichor. Au bout d'un moment tout les chasseurs préféraient nettoyer eux-mêmes leurs armes après le passage d'Alec, ils avaient commis l'erreur de revenir d'une mission et avait donné au noiraud les armées souillés d'Ichor. Dans tout l'institut on l'avait entendu hurler contre le petit groupe, Maryse dû aller calmer son fils qui s'était mis à sangloter. Magnus prit les choses de bébés qu'avait achetés la fratrie pour les mettre dans l'une des chambres d'amis,

\- Alors c'est là que vous allez faire la chambre du bébé conclu Isabelle

\- On ne sait pas encore pour la chambre du bébé mais nous avons quelques idées d'ailleurs…commença Magnus en se tournant vers Alec

Le prince des enfers hochait la tête en souriant et lui prit la main en l'embrassant, ils se tournaient vers Clary qui était assis dans le fauteuil de Magnus.

\- Biscuit, nous avons réfléchit et nous voulons que tu peignes pour la chambre de notre enfant si tu veux proposa Magnus

\- Vous voulez que je peigne la chambre du bébé, je pense que vous pourrez le faire avec votre magie s'étonna Clary

\- Parce que tu es douée en dessin sourit Alec

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire décréta Clary

\- Accepte tout simplement ou je t'assomme menaça Alec d'un ton sérieux

La rousse sourit devant la menace du noiraud, ce dernier aimait la menacé de l'assommer bien qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

\- J'accepte sourit Clary

\- C'est parfait sourit Magnus

\- Moi aussi je veux participer pour la chambre de mon neveu souligna Jace

\- Bien sûr tu seras chargé du montage des meubles qu'on ira voir Magnus et moi décréta Alec

\- Super se réjouit Jace

\- Et interdiction de gribouiller des runes ou dessiner des épées séraphique sur son berceau menaça Magnus

\- Quoi ? Il sera d'enfer en chasseur d'ombre rêva Jace

\- Chéri je sens qu'on va manger un canard à l'orange façon Herondale pensa Magnus

Jace se stoppa et s'horrifia de se voir transformer en canard et terminer dans les plats, Alec le rassura silencieux malgré le sourire narquois sur ses lèvres. Ils discutaient du bébé en l'imaginant en riant toutes les combinaisons possibles entre eux, après un moment ensemble ils rentraient en laissant le couple seul. Alec était en train de regarder son ventre bombé en le caressant par rapport aux coups de pieds de son bébé, Magnus vint s'asseoir prés de lui et embrassa le ventre ce qui le fit sourire. Une petite main effleura celle de Magnus qui gloussa en sentant le bébé, il se pencha pour donner des baisers encore une fois au ventre. Alec gloussa devant les chatouilles, il ressentit encore des coups de pieds dans son ventre. Ils passaient un bon moment à sentir le bébé qui bougeait, le bébé donnait des coups de pieds de moins en moins signe qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir. Ils sourirent ensemble et s'embrassaient devant le sommeil de leur enfant, Magnus se pencha vers Alec en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Je t'aime tellement Alexander, tu m'as donnée tout ce que j'ai voulu avoir révéla Magnus

\- Je sais, je t'aime aussi Magnus répondit Alec en l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement

Ils firent l'amour dans le canapé avant de dîner dans le meilleur restaurant d'Espagne avant de rentrer chez eux et de se coucher, comme à leur habitude Alec se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit pour aller se faire son encas de femme enceinte avant d'aller se recoucher de nouveau prés de son mari. Quelques jours plus tard le couple alla faire du shopping pour commencer à préparerez la chambre du bébé, Alec flânait dans les rayons et claqua des doigts en changeant de couleur de son choix sur certains vêtements de bébé. Ils rentraient plus tard dans le loft, Magnus rangea tous les articles dans leur chambre le temps de monter manuellement les meubles pour le bébé. Alec s'installa par terre sur une couverture en mettant ses jambes lourdes contre le mur debout pour favoriser la circulation sanguine, il était en train de manger un bol de pastèque avec de la mayonnaise. Magnus était dans son atelier quand son téléphone sonna, il répondit avant de venir dans le salon pour être prés de son époux.

\- C'était Maryse, elle nous invite ce soir à dîner à l'institut déclara Magnus

\- Entendu accepta Alec en dégustant sa pastèque remplie de mayonnaise

Le soir même le couple se rendit à l'institut pour un dîner préparer par Maryse, Isabelle vint enlacer son frère aîné et son beau-frère qui était incrédule sur l'étreindre.

\- Pourquoi le câlin interrogea Alec en se cambrant en arrière

\- Parce que tu vas me donner un neveu qui va être très mignon ou une nièce qui sera aussi magnifique que moi répondit Isabelle

\- C'est vrai que notre enfant sera magnifique avec nos beautés gloussa Magnus en massant les reins de son époux

\- Tous Idris seront jaloux de notre enfant qui sera le plus beau bébé de tous ricana Alec en caressant son ventre

Ils rigolaient avant de venir dans la salle à manger où Maryse avait organisé un dîner pour sa famille en refusant que tous les autres chasseurs entrent à part si il ya urgence, la matriarche vint les accueillir en embrassant son fils et son gendre.

\- Tu as une mine rayonnante mon fils, ça se voit que la grossesse te rend magnifique complimenta Maryse

Alec était ému soudainement et prit sa mère dans ses bras en refusant de la lâcher, Maryse conclu que son fils allait être câlin avec elle durant toute la soirée. Ils passèrent à table, Maze apparurent en sortant de la pénombre.

\- Marraine nargua Alec sournoisement

\- Quel sale mioche grommela Maze malgré son sourire en coin

\- On t'attendait justement sourit Maryse assis à la chaise

Jace dû servir le repas car Alec refusait de lâcher sa mère en se comportant comme un enfant en quête de câlin envers sa mère, Robert sourit nostalgique en observant la scène. Max bouda en voyant son frère accaparer l'attention de leur mère alors qu'il était le plus jeune de la famille,

\- Ce n'est pas juste, c'est moi normalement qui doit être dans les bras de maman et non Alec bouda Max

\- Je suis l'aîné donc la priorité en plus je suis en cloque donc encore plus important que toi décréta Alec en lui tirant la langue puérilement

\- Juste parce que tu as une histoire de cul avec Magnus se renfrogna Max

\- Max gronda Maryse en lui faisant les gros yeux

Max croisa les bras en boudant encore plus alors ses aînés rigolèrent à ses dépends, Alec embrassa sa mère sur sa joue ce qui le fit renfrogner en plus d'Isabelle et de Jace.

\- Je pense que Max a raison, Alec tu monopolises maman là râla Isabelle

\- Comme je viens de dire, je suis l'aîné et je suis en cloque donc je suis le privilégié ricana Alec narquoisement en serrant sa mère dans ses bras

Les trois autres se renfrognaient devant les mots véridiques de Maryse, Magnus était amusé par la situation étant fils unique. Simon et Clary soutenaient les trois autres ayant une sœur et un frère respectif,

\- Papa, tu vas rester là sans rien dire devant les paroles d'Alec gronda Isabelle

\- Il est l'aîné et il exerce son droit d'aînesse, pour ma part je n'ai pas eu ça au vu que je suis fils unique décréta Robert en se réjouissant de la chamaillerie de ses enfants

Alec tira la langue puérilement en mettant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère, Maryse était amusée de voir ses enfants qui voulaient leurs parts de câlin. Le noiraud les regarda narquoisement avec un sourire de défi sur les lèvres,

\- En plus c'est moi son préféré ricana Alec

\- MAMAN cria le trio

\- Alec est mon préféré parce qu'il est mon aîné, Isabelle est ma préférée parce qu'elle est mon unique fille, Jace est mon préféré car il est mon fils cadet et Max est mon préféré parce qu'il est le benjamin de la famille, donc je n'ai aucune préférence ça vous va tout les quatre déclara Maryse en les observant tout les trois

Tous à part la fratrie applaudirent devant la déclaration de Maryse, la fratrie sourit en comprenant que leur mère n'avait pas de préférence entre eux. Plus tard Alec était allongé dans le lit avec Magnus allongé sur ses jambes pour caresser son ventre enrobé, le sorcier était en train de l'embrasser de temps à autre en gloussant devant les coups que le bébé donnait.

\- As-tu songé d'avoir des frères et des sœurs, questionna Alec en observant son mari

\- Plusieurs fois quand j'avais six ans, je demandais à ma mère de me donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur car j'étais seul dans la ferme où nous vivons raconta Magnus

\- Elle ne l'a jamais fait déduisit Alec

\- Si elle l'a fait, elle est tombée enceinte mais elle faisait des fausses couches, d'après ce que j'ai compris plus tard l'utérus de ma mère ne pouvait plus porter d'enfant car lors de l'accouchement elle avait eu des complications pour m'avoir raconta Magnus

Le noiraud l'attira encore plus vers lui, il lui caressa la joue ce qui le fit fermer les yeux. Son époux prit sa main et l'embrassa dessus,

\- D'un côté c'était mieux ainsi que je n'ai pas eu de frère ou de sœur enfin du côté de ma mère mais du côté de mon père j'en ai eu beaucoup mais tous sont mort bien avant ma naissance à part les Asmodei qui sont des créations de mon père expliqua Magnus

\- Mais tu n'es plus seul maintenant au vu que tu as un époux très sexy enfin avant très sexy maintenant qui ressemble à une baleine ayant avalé un tonneau, sérieusement Magnus comment tu peux m'aimer. J'ai des vergetures sur le corps, je bouffe en journée mon humeur est changeante comme le temps en plus mes doigts de pieds ressemblent à des petites saucisses tellement qu'elles sont gonflées se dénigra Alec en regardant le corps

Magnus le plaqua contre le lit en l'embrassant passionnément, il passa sa main sous son t-shirt de grossesse. L'archer avait commencé à mettre des vêtements de grosses ne pouvant pas se balader à moitié nu, il commença à haleter de plaisir sous le désir soudain de son mari. Ce dernier lui fit l'amour passionnément tellement que le noiraud avait jouir plusieurs fois sur le coup, ils étaient essoufflés sur le lit.

\- Que s'est-il passé pour que tu te jettes sur moi pour me baiser de cette façon loin que ça me déplaise interrogea Alec

\- J'étais excité par les énumérations que tu as cité sur tes défauts, bon sang tu ne sais pas l'effet que tu fais quand tu dis ça. Pour moi tu es l'incarnation même de la beauté divine comme tu es enceinte de mon enfant susurra Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Alec écarquilla les yeux légèrement devant le fait que son époux était excité par ses défauts, il se sentit soulagé avant de faire un sourire mutin en caressant les pectoraux de son amant. Magnus commença à grogner doucement sous sa caresse,

\- Tu pourrais me le montrer de nouveau minauda Alec en papillonnant des yeux

\- Quoi donc demanda Magnus en feignant l'innocence

\- Eh bien que tu me désires à un tel point et aussi que je suis une incarnation de la beauté divine pour toi susurra Alec en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Tu veux que je te baise de nouveau que tu aurais dû mal à t'asseoir pendant des semaines et que tu sentirais la sensation de ma bite te pilonner articula Magnus d'une voix rauque

\- Hum oui gémit Alec en tressaillir

\- Ton parabataï va crier le fait qu'on fasse encore l'amour ricana Magnus

\- Ne parle pas de lui en plus si il dit quelque chose je le transforme en canard pour faire un canard à l'orange avec lui décréta Alec en l'attirant vers

L'immortel l'embrassa en le surplombant de nouveau, ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois et en faisant des positions imaginables grâce à la rune de flexibilité. Jace était dans la chambre en train de regarder le plafond, la rousse ayant finis de se changer pour mettre un pyjama s'allongea prés de lui.

\- Alec et Magnus déduisit Clary

\- A croire qu'ils sont la rune d'endurance quoique Alec est sous l'influence de ses hormones, ça ne m'étonnerais pas de le voir débarquer demain en boitant avec un air complètement idiot répondit Jace en se tournant vers elle

La rousse rigolait légèrement avant de se blottir dans ses bras, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Clary rêva qu'elle marchait dans un sombre couloir, elle vit des démons se précipiter sur elle en sortant de nulle part. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait rien à part sa stèle, elle la prit pour dessiner sa rune de lumière quand une forte brillance la protégea des démons. Elle vit une rune miroiter devant elle avant de se réveiller subitement, elle se redressa ce qui fit réveiller Jace.

\- Clary appela Jace en la prenant dans ses bras

Elle se leva sans faire attention à son petit copain, elle fouilla en haletant fortement. Elle dessina la rune qu'elle avait vu en rêve sur son carnet de croquis, Jace se leva du lit à son tour et la rejoint.

\- Un message des anges demanda Jace en voyant la rune mystérieuse

\- On dirait, je rêvais que j'étais dans un couloir sombre et des démons m'attaquaient et je n'avais que ma stèle avant de voir cette rune qui m'a protégé raconta Clary en regardant la rune sur la page

Jace se tourna vers le ciel en ouvrant les bras, Clary fronçait les sourcils devant ce qu'il faisait.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais interrogea Clary

\- J'étais en train de me demander pourquoi est ce que les anges ne peuvent pas nous envoyer des messages un peu plus clairs râla Jace

\- Au moins ils nous envoient des messages sourit Clary en haussant les épaules

\- Mouais, allez viens on va se recoucher en profitant que notre couple de lapin aient finis de coupler la terre entière brailla Jace

La rousse ria avant de se blottir dans ses bras, le lendemain le petit couple montrait la nouvelle rune à toute la famille. Ils étaient rassemblé autour de la feuille qui contenait la rune à part Alec qui était partit soulagé la vessie par rapport à sa grossesse,

\- A quoi ça sert cette rune questionna Maryse

\- On ne sait pas à quoi ça sert, je sais juste que ça sert contre les démons mais sans plus répondit Clary

Le noiraud revint avec ses mains derrière son dos pour soulager la pression,

\- C'est quoi la rune demanda Alec en prenant la feuille

L'archer haussa les sourcils en voyant la nouvelle rune de Clary, il la reconnut.

\- Ce n'est pas une rune que tu as dessiné, c'est la marque de Caïn. Une marque appelé aussi la marque de Vagabond, le créateur l'avait gravé sur Caïn en le protégeant des attaques de ses ennemis. SI un ennemi essaye de tuer le porteur alors il sera vengé sept fois, il confère l'immortalité à au porteur ce qui donna une malédiction à Caïn ne pouvant pas rejoindre ni le ciel ni l'enfer comme punition éternelle par Dieu relata Alec en levant la tête

Tous à part Alec étaient abasourdit par sa connaissance de la rune, il haussa les épaules en souriant sournoisement.

\- Papa m'a tout raconté et montrer des runes qui ne sont pas dans le grimoire et aussi certaines avaient disparu avec le temps qui aurait pu éviter certains cas révéla Alec

\- Ça veut dire que Caïn est toujours vivant conclu Simon étant juif

\- Il vit toujours quelque part sur terre par contre son frère Abel est notre plus vieux colocataire et aussi le premier révéla Maze en sortant de sa cachette

\- Je croyais qu'Abel aurait été au paradis conclu Maryse

\- Il faut dire qu'il parle de la bouffe et de nichons en longueur de journée, on comprend pourquoi déclara Alec en croisant les bras

Les autres se tournaient vers Maze qui hochait la tête pour confirmer les propos de son filleul,

\- Bon revenons à notre sujet principal qu'est ce qu'on va faire avec cette rune demanda Clary

\- Pourquoi ne pas demandé à Raziel une épée pour éliminer définitivement ton salopard de frère proposa Mazekeen

\- Ça c'est une idée formidable sourit Alec

Maryse était sceptique au départ avant d'accepter d'invoquer l'ange Raziel sans les instruments mortel, Alec partit dans la cuisine pour revenir avec son bol de femmes enceintes. Il commença à manger quand son bol se transforma en bol remplie de bonbon, tous virent l'action étonné.

\- Tu avais envie de manger des bonbons nargua Jace

\- Ce n'est pas moi, je voulais manger mon omelette avec épinard et du yaourt et les autres choses mais ça c'est transformé en bol en bonbon râla Alec

Le noiraud soupira longuement et alla se reposer normalement, plus tard il se réveilla et vit son époux prés de lui. Ils allaient dans le bureau de Maryse pour récupérer Kurama qui était avec ses enfants,

\- Chéri tu fais un portail parce que je suis épuisé avec mes clients demanda Magnus

\- Pas de problème, je fais un portail accepta Alec

L'archer claqua des doigts pour faire un portail mais au lieu du portail ce fut des explosions d'artifices dans le bureau de Maryse,

\- Ça recommence geignit Alec en voyant les feux d'artifices

\- Calme-toi mon amour et recommence doucement conseilla Magnus

\- Relaxe renchérit Maryse

Le chasseur inspira longuement pour expirer doucement détendu, il tenta de nouveau faire un portail et fit un tour de main quand des fleurs tombèrent un peu partout sur le sol. Les autres se retenaient de rire en voyant la fureur d'Alec,

\- Vilain bébé, ça suffit comme ça de perturber la magie de papa gronda Alec en fusillant son ventre enrobé

\- Allez retente encore une fois proposa Magnus

Alec refit une autre tentative mais le bébé ne voulait pas rentrer et fit apparaître des bulles à la place du portail,

\- Bravo tu viens d'écoper une punition à vie, tu es privé jusqu'à ta majorité espèce de petit morveux déclara Alec en regardant

Maryse regarda la scène avec un sourire de joie malsaine, la fratrie se tourna vers leur mère qui sourit d'une joie malsaine. Jace fronça les sourcils,

\- Maman ça va demanda Jace

\- Tout va parfaitement bien, Alec est en train de subir ce qu'il me faisait subir tous les jours. J'adore mon petit-fils qui est en train de me venger en rendant Alec complètement chèvre décréta Maryse en ricanant presque

Jace et Isabelle avec Max qui était présent pour le moment à l'institut eurent peur de leur mère, elle ricana sournoisement en regardant son fils se faire ridiculiser par son bébé. Au bout de la cinquième tentative Alec s'arrêta en comprenant que son bébé ne voulait pas rentrer au loft,

\- Je pense qu'on va rester ici parce que notre bébé ne veut pas coopérer en perturbant ma magie grommela Alec

\- D'accord accepta Maryse

Magnus prit son mari dans ses bras et caressa le ventre enrobé, ils allaient se reposer dans l'ancien chambre d'Alec. Ce dernier était en train de fusiller son ventre d'où il sentait les coups de son bébé,

\- Bien sûr tu me nargue espèce de sale gosse pourri gâté gronda Alec

Il ressentit un coup de pied assez fort ce qui le fit tressaillir, il le fusillait encore une fois.

\- Tu oses me frapper, alors je rallonge ta punition jusqu'à tes trente ans, si tu me frappes ce sera à tes quarante ans que tu vas sortir de l'appartement décréta Alec

Magnus venait de finir de se préparer pour aller se coucher et vit Alec en train de gronder leur enfant.

\- Notre bébé fais encore des siennes conclu Magnus

\- Oui, il ou elle refuse de m'écouter et il est puni jusqu'à ses huit cents ans commenta Alec

L'immortel n'en pouvant plus et éclata de rire devant les commentaires de son mari, ce dernier se renfrogna en se tournant le dos complètement à lui. Le sorcier vit qu'il bouda et l'embrassa dans le cou, l'archer le repoussa d'un coup d'épaule ce qui le fit rire encore une fois. Il l'embrassa dans le cou dans une zone érogène,

\- Je n'ai pas envie que tu me baise ce soir, je suis fâché révéla Alec

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, que le sexe en colère est très bon. Tu ne peux pas me dire non car je sais que tu as envie de moi Alexander, tu as envie que je glisse ma queue en toi et te faire jouir qui te fera voir les étoiles. Essentiellement quand ma queue touche ta prostate, tu te souviens que j'avais fait un piercing Albert qui t'a fait jouir plusieurs fois sous mes assauts susurra Magnus dans son oreille

L'asiatique mordit son oreille ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, Alec ronchonna encore plus en ne voulant pas céder à son diabolique amant. Magnus faufila sa main entre ses jambes pour saisir sa semi érection,

\- Tu commences à être dur ma parole gloussa Magnus en le massant

\- Je suis fâché Magnus gémit Alec en essayant de résister

Alec se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa langoureusement tout en le ramenant dans ses bras, Ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'épée de l'ange Michel et le retour du Docteur Magnus Bane. Bisous glacées.**


	37. Chapter 36

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Ne t'en fais pas tu vas l'avoir ta bataille finale qui sera vraiment épique avec Maryse en reine des enfers pas maintenant **

**Maia 0067: Bébé façon Halliwell est toujours d'actualité dans ce chapitre XD moment chaud avec nos ****tourtereaux**

**Lavigne 126: Je vais préparer ton chapitre spéciale lemon rien que pour toi prochainement ainsi tu vas être encore plus perverse voilà une mise en bouche**

**Alec Barton: Tu as as intérêt de te rattraper " Hachi prends la statue de Sébastian discrètement pour mettre dans sa chambre" XD**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 36, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 36**_

Alec soupira en voyant sa magie être encore une fois perturbée par son bébé, il voulait invoquer un melon pour faire une salade au lieu de ça une peluche apparut à la place. Le noiraud fusilla son gros ventre, le bébé le nargua encore une fois en lui donnant un coup. Il grommela en allant commencer à nettoyer dans le loft pour passer sa colère, Magnus sortit de son atelier après avoir réaliser des potions pour ses clients quand il trouva son amant en train de passer l'aspirateur un peu partout sous la colère. Le sorcier leva les yeux en l'air en comprenant que son bébé avait joué un tour à son mari, il s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans le cou. Alec se retourna en se blottissant dans ses bras en se plaignant de l'obstination de leur enfant à le faire tourner en bourrique, l'immortel sourit et l'embrassant avant de se mettre devant le ventre rond de son époux. Le sorcier se mit à gronder gentiment son bébé pour qu'il laisse Alec tranquille, les mots doux de Magnus eurent un impact sur leur bébé car le melon d'Alec apparut dans sa main. Les deux sourirent au geste, ils s'embrassaient passionnément avant que l'archer ne le repousse pour aller aux toilettes rapidement. Il revint en s'allongeant sur le canapé complètement essoufflé, son mari l'embrassa encore une fois et alla préparer le dîner. Après le dîner ils allèrent dormir, Alec s'endormit un quart d'heure plus tard comme le bébé bougeait ne voulant pas le laisser dormir et put s'endormir rapidement étant épuisé. Le lendemain le noiraud se réveilla avec des douleurs un peu partout par rapport sa grossesse, Magnus emmena un plateau de petit déjeuner pour lui. Alec se réjouit et le mangea, ils passèrent un petit moment avec leur bébé avant que l'archer ne puisse repartir pour l'institut. Ça faisait un mois que Clary ait découvert la marque de Caïn, ils avaient l'idée d'invoquer l'ange Raziel pour se débarrasser de Jonathan. Celui-ci continuait sa campagne destructrice un peu partout dans le monde en saccageant des instituts, il transformait tous les chasseurs d'ombre en chasseurs d'obscur. Jia avait évacué chaque institut à part celui de New-York en remplaçant par la force d'Idris, l'institut était le seul institut à ne pas être rapatriés par l'enclave car ils voulaient se battre contre Jonathan. Entre temps Alec avait entamé son sixième mois de grossesse, son ventre avait doublé de volume ce qui le fit sangloter à chaque fois qu'il se voyait dans le miroir. Magnus avait perdu le nombre de fois qu'il l'avait rassuré avant de lui faire l'amour passionnément, Alec à ce moment-là était ravi. La magie du bébé se développait rapidement ce qui créait beaucoup de problème pour Alec, quand à chaque fois qu'il voulait quelque chose. Son bébé faisait ce qu'il voulait en perturbant sa magie, dans l'institut ils étaient beaucoup à le voir en train de gronder son bébé. Alec se dirigea vers le bureau de sa mère et entra sans frapper pour trouver ses parents dans des positions assez compromettantes,

\- Je comprends que vous voulez faire un autre gosse mais j'en ai un déjà dans le tiroir et croyez-moi il est en train de me rendre chèvre ronchonna Alec

\- ALEC DEHORS ordonna Maryse

Le prince des enfers sortit de la pièce et attendit que ses parents s'arrangent et rentra de nouveau pour s'allonger sur le canapé,

\- Je suppose que le bébé était agiter toute la nuit conclu Maryse

\- Tu parles d'être agiter, c'est sa magie qui est agitée. Plusieurs des choses que je ne voulais pas faire apparaître parce que son altesse bébé veut faire ce qu'il veut gronda Alec

\- Mais toi aussi tu étais pareille en refusant à ta mère de se reposer rappela Robert nostalgique

Alec roula des yeux et se mit à caresser Kurama qui s'enroulait sur son gros ventre, le noiraud caressa son démon-renard. Isabelle entra avec Muriel sur l'épaule,

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Maryse

\- Il y a une bagarre vampire dans un bar et nous allons enquêter sur l'affaire répondit Isabelle

\- Vaux mieux que tu appelles Raphaël pour ça, il est le chef du clan de New-York et ce groupe doit être itinérant proposa Alec

Isabelle appela le vampire qui venait de se réveiller de son sommeil, Raphaël accepta de venir avec eux pour gérer le groupe.

\- Où est Jace demanda Maryse

\- Dans la salle d'entraînement en train de s'entraîner un peu sur le sac de boxe répondit Isabelle

La matriarche hocha la tête et regarda son fils qui avait pu réussir à invoquer son encas de femmes enceintes, il le mangea tranquillement.

\- Je sais que tu ne peux plus aller sur le terrain, est ce que tu pourrais organiser la réunion avec les représentants du monde obscurs demanda Maryse

\- Pitié maman entre mon gosse qui me rendre chèvre avec sa magie et toi qui m'ordonne de faire cette maudite réunion, je ne suis pas sortit de l'auberge grommela Alec

\- Je te rappelle que tu es l'ambassadeur du monde obscur rappela Maryse en croisant les bras

Son fils se mit à bouder devant les faits exposés de sa mère, il accepta malgré tout de faire la réunion avec le monde obscur. Il envoya des messages de feux à tous les représentants de tout le monde obscurs, il se leva en mettant la main sous son ventre bombé et une autre derrière son dos. Il sortit du bureau de sa mère, il claqua des doigts pour commencer à faire le ménage étant contrarié par le fait de la réunion avec le monde obscur. Il entra dans la salle des armes et nettoya les armes couvertes d'Ichor, les chasseurs entraient et nettoyaient leurs propres armes ne voulant pas énerver le noiraud plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ils savaient que l'archer nettoyait tout l'institut quand il était contrarié ou s'ennuyait des rapports que Maryse lui donnait à faire, Alec se leva plus tard pour aller dans la cuisine. Jace était en train de faire trois sandwiches pour lui et Alec, le blond leva la tête et se réjouit de voir son parabataï. Il lui présenta l'assiette de sandwich, Alec claqua des doigts pour mettre des mûres à l'intérieur ce qui fit grimacer le blond de dégoût.

\- Comment était la mission questionna Alec en mangeant

\- Raphaël est intervenu à temps, j'étais deux doigts de servir de repas à un vampire. Le groupe de vampire d'après ce que Raphaël a dit est un groupe de meurtrier ne respectant pas les accords, pour le moment ils sont à Idris au vu qu'Isabelle les a emmené répondit Jace

\- Je vois, ici maman m'a ordonné d'organiser une réunion avec les représentants obscurs soupira Alec en frottant son ventre rond

\- Elle a raison au vu que tu es l'ambassadeur du monde obscur signala Jace

\- Je te rappelle aussi que c'est ta vieille chouette de grand-mère qui m'a nommé ambassadeur du monde obscur râla Alec

Le blond haussa les épaules avec un sourire en coin pour son frère, après avoir mangé leurs sandwichs Jace aida son frère à aller dans la chambre pour sa sieste. Ils se prirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre comme quand ils étaient petits,

\- Jace, as-tu songé de vouloir un autre parabataï que moi questionna Alec

\- En toute franchise tu te souviens de ce garçon, je ne souviens plus de son nom mais il avait passé quelques jours à l'institut il y a longtemps. Je me suis entraîné avec lui pendant un bon bout de temps, c'était la période où tu avais chopé la varicelle je crois. Maryse nous avait interdit d'aller prés de toi pour ne pas être contaminé, eh bien lors de l'entraînement je me sentais à l'aise avec lui. J'avais ce sentiment d'être en osmose avec lui relata Jace

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu ne lui as pas proposé demanda Alec en le regardant

\- Disons qu'au niveau caractère nous ne pouvons pas nous entendre, il me trouvait trop superficiel et moi trop con répondit Jace en souriant

Son parabataï roula des yeux en le regardant avant de s'endormir dans ses bras, Jace sourit en voyant son frère en train de dormir. Il sentit une petite bosse au niveau du gros ventre d'Alec, il sourit et mit la main dessus en gloussant légèrement.

\- Eh mon neveu préféré, tu peux aller dormir le temps que ton papa dorme. Je sais que tu adores le faire tourner en bourrique mais là il est vraiment épuisé alors reposes-toi pour mener la vie dure à ton autre papa conseilla Jace avec un sourire narquois

Les coups s'amoindrissaient avant de se stopper complètement, le blond sourit à son tour et s'endormit. Quelques jours plus tard Alec se tenait dans le couloir en attendant les représentants du monde obscur, Luke arriva en premier avec Jocelyn qui habitait maintenant avec lui après qu'ils se soient fiancés. Les deux savaient pour la grossesse et avait tenu le secret jusqu'à l'accouchement, Jocelyn avait compris sa leçon concernant ses enfants après les mots durs d'Alec.

\- Oh Alec, je suis jalouse de ton ventre, il est si rond. Mon ventre était toujours carré bouda Jocelyn en regardant le ventre du noiraud

\- Clary est dans sa chambre sourit Alec narquoisement

La rousse les laissa seul, Luke hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de la réunion. Raphaël arriva rapidement à son tour et l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue avant de lui présenter un paquet,

\- Un petit quelque chose pour le futur bébé, dans ma tradition familiale on offre à la future mère un cadeau lors de ses six mois déclara Raphaël

\- Je te remercie Raphaël, c'est un beau cadeau que tu m'offres sourit Alec

Le vampire leva la tête et alla dans la salle de réunion, Méliorn entra dans le couloir en le saluant de la tête.

\- Veuillez excusez ma reine, elle a eu des engagements ce soir s'excusa Méliorn

\- Ce n'est rien, la salle est par ici indiqua Alec

L'homme-fée hocha la tête et rejoins Luke et Raphaël dans la pièce, Magnus arriva en dernier en arrangeant ses vêtements. Il embrassa son mari tout en posant une main sur le ventre énorme d'Alec,

\- Comment vont mes amours, gloussa Magnus

\- Ton maudit amour est en train de me rendre dingue en perturbant encore une fois ma magie gronda Alec en fusillant son ventre

Le sorcier gloussa et l'emmena dans la salle de réunion, Alec resta debout un moment devant la table.

\- Je vous préviens d'avance que je suis enceinte de six mois et le sale gosse de Magnus qui est dans le bide trouve marrant de perturber ma magie et me rendre chèvre alors ne soyez pas surpris que ma magie déraille lors de la réunion ou autre chose déclara Alec

\- C'est aussi ton sale gosse se renfrogna Magnus

Alec se tourna vers son mari en le fusillant, le sorcier se fit tout petit en sachant ce que son amant pouvait faire. Ils débutaient la réunion sur des sujets banals pour le moment, au bout d'un moment Alec mit la main sur son estomac ayant des brûlures d'estomac. Tous à part Magnus remarquaient le geste,

\- Tout va bien Alexander s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Juste des brûlures d'estomac rassura Alec en grimaçant

A peine ses mots traversaient ses lèvres, il rota des gerbes de flammes sur Méliorn qui esquiva les gerbes de flammes.

\- Désolé s'excusa Alec

\- Désolé de vous dire ça tout les deux mais votre bébé me fout la trouille s'horrifia Luke

\- Ce n'est rien Luke sourit Magnus

Méliorn se déplaçait pour ne pas être dans le champ de mire d'Alec qui rotait des gerbes de flammes, ils ajournèrent la réunion comme la magie du bébé devenait un peu trop risquée. Alec sortit de la salle avec Magnus qui l'aidait, Maryse était étonnée que la réunion se termine au bout de trente minutes après avoir débutée.

\- Que se passe-t-il pour que tu ajournes la réunion questionna Maryse

Alec rota une nouvelle fois des gerbes de flammes ce qui répondit à la question de Maryse, elle haussa la tête.

\- Je suppose que tu as des remontés d'acides conclu Maryse

\- Oui répondit Alec

\- Je vais te préparer quelque chose que ta grand-mère me préparait quand j'étais enceinte de toi proposa Maryse en allant vers la cuisine

Le noiraud hocha la tête et suivit sa mère ayant marre de la magie de son bébé qui lui jouait des tours, plus tard Isabelle entra dans la bibliothèque avec une salade de fruits frais pour lui. Elle trouva son frère en train de faire écouter la musique à son bébé avec un casque sur son gros ventre,

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais questionna Isabelle en lui donnant la salade de fruit

\- D'après un magazine de grossesse que Clary a acheté pour moi, faire écouter la musique au bébé dans le ventre l'aide à se calmer un peu. Je suis en train de lui faire écouter des chants de baleine expliqua Alec en prenant le bol de salade fruit

Les fruits dans le bol se transformèrent en bonbon caramel, l'archer soupira encore plus en fusillant son gros ventre.

\- Au lieu du chant de baleine c'est la musique du clown tueur qui est pour toi gronda Alec

Isabelle rigola légèrement devant le grondement de son frère envers son bébé qui jouait de ses pouvoirs, il se leva en jetant le casque par terre en allant vers la porte.

\- Où est ce que tu vas demanda Isabelle

\- Prendre l'air pour me calmer un peu répondit Alec

\- Tu ne vas pas nettoyer demanda Isabelle étonnée que son frère n'aille pas faire la guerre contre la poussière

\- J'ai déjà fait que l'institut pourrai refléter le soleil tellement qu'il est propre répondit Alec

Il était sur le point de partir quand Jace le rejoins et l'accompagna dehors, ils marchaient quand ils entendirent un cri humain. Les deux se regardèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où un démon était en train de s'attaquer à une femme, la terrestre était évanouis par terre. Jace se dirigea vers lui pour s'attaquer à lui. Le démon le repoussa violemment en le projetant contre le mur, Alec en voyant ça prépara sa boule de feu et au lieu sa boule de feu des feux d'artifices explosèrent au dessus du démon.

\- Vilain bébé gronda Alec

Le démon donna un coup violent à l'archer ce qui le fit voler sur plusieurs mètres, Jace vit la scène avec une terreur sans précédent.

\- ALEC cria Jace en prenant son épée séraphique

Le blond sauta sur le démon avec rage en le tuant, le démon fut détruit en cendre. L'Herondale se dirigea rapidement au côté de son parabataï en craignant le pire pour le bébé et pour lui, Alec se réveilla en grimaçant un peu sonné.

\- Alec, tu vas bien s'inquiéta Jace

\- Je vais bien ce qui est bizarre au vu du choc que je viens d'avoir répondit Alec

Jace vit quelque égratignures sur son visage, il alla prendre sa stèle pour tracer une rune de guérison sur lui quand la blessure s'évanouis rapidement.

\- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi est ce que je n'ai rien conclu Alec

\- Le bébé vous protège tout les deux révéla Jace

\- Mouais, ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'ai faim glissa Alec

Son parabataï l'aida à se lever et rentra à l'institut, en voyant l'état de Jace tout le monde prit peur pour Alec après leur avoir raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. Alec les rassura que son bébé les protégeait de l'intérieur, ils étaient un peu rassuré.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es devenu invincible par les pouvoirs de ton bébé que tu te dois t'exposer au danger gronda Maryse

Le noiraud hocha la tête et rentra au loft avec Magnus et Kurama, Magnus se rendit dans la chambre sans un mot à son mari. Alec se mordit les lèvres en sachant qu'il s'était mis en danger avec le bébé, il entra dans la chambre pour le voir retirer ses bagues.

\- Je suis désolé Magnus, je n'aurai pas dû me mettre en danger avec le bébé surtout que je suis enceinte de six mois s'excusa Alec

Magnus ne répondit rien à son mari et sortit de la chambre pour aller dans son atelier, Alec le suivit encore une fois dans son atelier les larmes aux yeux au traitement silencieux de son amant.

\- Magnus renifla Alec

Pendant un bon moment le sorcier ne lui parla ce qui le fit éclater en sanglot dans leur chambre, l'immortel l'ayant entendu pleurer dans la chambre se précipita sur lui. Il lui caressa les cheveux doucement ce qui le fit venir se blottir dans les bras,

\- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé répéta Alec en s'excusant

\- Je sais que tu es désolé mais tu aurais pu perdre notre bébé si il n'y avait pas de magie, je veux que tu me fasses la promesse de rester loin de toute bataille demanda Magnus

\- Je te le promets promis Alec en reniflant

Le sorcier l'embrasa passionnément avant de s'allonger sur lui, ils firent l'amour passionnément avant de s'endormir. Quelques jours plus tard ils étaient tous dans la ferme de Luke, après maintes recherches Magnus avait trouvé une invocation pour invoquer l'ange Raziel. Simon s'était porté volontaire pour parler avec l'ange Raziel, ayant entendu la nouvelle Jocelyn se mit à se disputer avec Clary pour la mise en danger de Simon. Luke essayait de faire tampon entre elles, Simon avait Isabelle dans ses bras et Alec était en train de se faire masser le bas du dos par Magnus et Jace qui lui massait les jambes. Une migraine se pointait par les disputes de Jocelyn et de Clary, il se leva doucement ayant un regard noir ce qui fit flipper Jace. Il claqua des doigts pour scotcher les bouches des deux rousses,

\- Enfin un peu de silence, vous savez ce que c'est le silence. C'est quelque chose qui ne fait pas de bruit, alors vous allez m'écouter attentivement toutes les deux. **JE VEUX LE SILENCE ALORS VOUS ALLEZ FERMER VOS GUEULES TOUTES LES DEUX OU JE VOUS TRANSFORME EN CAFARDS. TOI LA VIELLE PEAU VA T'ASSEOIR ET TOI CLARY SI TU NEVEUX PAS QUE JE T'ASSOMME VA ME DESSINER CETTE PUTAIN DE RUNE SUR LE VAMPIRE MAINTENANT ET PUIS ALLEZ INVOQUER CE FOUTU ANGE ILLICO PRESTO POUR QUE JE PUISSE ME REPOSER EN PAIX** hurla Alec d'un ton sinistre

Tous à part Magnus hochaient la tête avec véhémence, Jocelyn alla s'asseoir tranquillement sur une chaise sous le regard mi-amusé et mi-terrifié de Luke par Alec. Clary alla faire la rune sur le front de Simon, ce dernier se retient d'hurler de douleur ayant peur que l'archer le transforme en rat. Magnus l'invita dehors pour invoquer l'ange Raziel, il dessina un pentagramme et donna un morceau de parchemin à Simon pour qu'il puisse réciter l'inscription.

\- Bon je te laisse déclara Magnus

\- Tu ne vas pas rester avec moi questionna Simon

\- Tu veux que Alec crame la baraque parce que je suis resté avec toi, en plus l'ange Raziel ne verra pas d'un bon œil que je sois là au vu que je suis le fils d'un ange déchu décréta Magnus

\- Dis à Izzy que je l'aime et à Raphaël que je l'aimais bien malgré qu'il me menaçait assez souvent demanda Simon

Le sorcier hocha la tête et s'en alla, le vampire commença à réciter la formule pour invoquer l'ange Raziel. L'eau se mit à frétiller et Raziel apparut devant Simon,

_\- Qui ose m'invoquer ainsi_ gronda Raziel

\- Moi Simon Lewis se présenta Simon

_\- Comment oses-tu m'invoquer de la sorte ? Tu mérite__s__ une punition pour ça_ décréta Raziel

L'ange vit la marque de Caïn sur le front de Simon ce qui l'irrita encore plus,

_\- Tu porte__s__ la marque que __seul__ le créateur peut donner, dis-moi pourquoi est ce que tu m'as invoqué vampire_ demanda Raziel

\- Je t'ai invoqué parce que l'un de tes enfants s'est égaré en route et aucune arme ne peut le tuer, nous voulons un arme pour le vaincre expliqua Simon

_\- Et si je refuse de réaliser ton souhait _demanda Raziel

\- Alors je t'invoquerai encore jusqu'à que tu acceptes de m'aider, en plus tu ne pourras pas me tuer au vu que la marque de Caïn me protège défia Simon le regardant

L'ange ouvrit les ailes en riant, il sourit en observant le vampire.

_\- Tu es bien téméraire Simon Lewis, j'accepte de te donner un moyen pour le vaincre, voici l'épée de l'archange Michel. Attention __elle __contient le feu céleste qui éliminera tout__e __trace démoniaque dans ce garçon, il vivra si au fon__d __de lui __il __est vraiment pu__r__ mais sinon il mourra_ décréta Raziel en montrant l'épée

\- Entendu répondit Simon en prenant l'épée

_\- Maintenant en échange je veux t'effacer la marque de Caïn car je n'accepte pas qu'un autre que dieu __ai__ pu te l__a__ faire_ déclara Raziel

Le vampire accepta et hurla de douleur en voyant l'ange Raziel effacer la marque sur son front, il s'évanouit et permis à l'ange partit. Magnus retourna le voir et le fit se réveiller,

\- Je suis mort demanda Simon

\- Techniquement tu l'es au vu que tu es vampire mais théoriquement oui sourit Magnus narquoisement

Ils rentrèrent avec l'épée, ils étaient heureux de voir l'épée pour s'en servir contre Jonathan. Le couple entra dans leur loft, Alec alla s'allonger dans le lit épuisé par la journée et essoufflé. Magnus ayant vu l'épuisement et la douleur sur le visage de son amant eut une idée ce qui le fit sourire perversement, le noiraud frotta son ventre en sentant les coups de pieds de son bébé. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la lumière se tamiser,

\- Bonsoir jeune homme salua Magnus en entrant dans la chambre

Alec se mordit les lèvres d'excitation en voyant Magnus dans une tenue d'infirmier sexy avec un stéréoscope, le noiraud fit semblant de tousser en papillonnant les yeux.

\- On m'a fait entendre qu'un jeune homme était enceinte et qu'il avait mal un peu partout demanda Magnus en s'approchant de lui

\- Oui docteur, je suis votre patient. Je suis enceinte de six mois et j'ai des remontés d'acides avec des jambes gonflées, est ce normal docteur d'ailleurs comment dois-je vous appeler interrogea Alec

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai oublié de me présenter je suis le docteur Bane Magnus Bane. Je suis ici pour vous soigner déclara Magnus en grimpant sur le lit

L'immortel claqua des doigts en faisant apparaître des foulards et un bandeau, le prince des enfers lécha ses lèvres en voyant les bouts de tissus. Magnus l'attaqua contre le montant du lit et lui banda les yeux,

\- Je vais te baiser tellement que demain tu n'auras même plus la force de te lever susurra Magnus en lui léchant la lobe de l'oreille

Alec se mit à gémir, son mari l'embrassa langoureusement avant de dévier ses lèvres dans le cou en le marquant assez violemment, il continua et se mit à taquiner le téton de son amant en le mordillant doucement. L'archer se cambra de plaisir en tirant sur les foulards, il entendit son amant glousser avant d'attaquer son deuxième morceau de chair. Magnus fit traîner ses lèvres sur le gros ventre avant de s'attaquer à l'érection d'Alec en le prenant en bouche. Le noiraud haleta de surprise et de plaisir, l'asiatique suçota la tête du gland avant de l'engloutir complètement jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Il joua avec les testicules de son amant, il se retira doucement en laissant un filet de salive sur le gland. Le sorcier revint embrasser son amant,

\- Retourne-toi ordonna Magnus

\- Les foulards, rappela Alec

\- Ils sont flexibles comme toi d'ailleurs gloussa Magnus

Alec se retourna sur le ventre ayant un coussin pour supporter son gros ventre, Magnus l'embrassa sur la nuque et claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître un glaçon. La goutte froide fit frissonner le noiraud

\- Voyons, détendez-vous, c'est pour calmer la température de votre corps ricana Magnus en faisant les gouttes sur tout le dos de son amant

L'immortel le glissa jusqu'aux fesses d'Alec, il le fit écarter et glissa le glaçon sur l'intimité de son mari. Alec étouffa un gémissement de plaisir devant la froideur sur son intimité, Magnus glissa sa langue dessus pendant qu'il fit tournoyer le glaçon sur l'érection de son mari. Il glissa sa langue à l'intérieur en même temps que ses doigts, après un moment à taquiner son amant.

\- Mets-là…je…t'en…supplie…mets-là…en…moi supplia Alec

\- Avec joie, je vais mettre mon gros thermomètre en toi pour vérifier ta température sourit Magnus

Le sorcier le pénétra lentement avant de commencer à bouger en lui lentement, Alec pleurnicha de plaisir en serrant les draps entre ses mains. L'immortel poussa ses hanches assez brusquement jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la prostate d'Alec qui hurla de plaisir, le noiraud se mit à jouir sur les draps sous les coups de reins de son mari. Magnus grogna de jouissance en se déversant en lui, il s'effondra sur lui avant de le détacher tout en faisant attention à Alec. Il se bascula sur le dos et ouvrit les bras pour accueillir son amant,

\- Je t'aime souffla Alec

\- Je t'aime répondit Magnus

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre un drôle de situation et la réaction enfantine d'Alec. Bisous glacées. **


	38. Chapter 37

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: C'est vrai que l'enfant des deux soit drôles allez la suite**

**Maia 0067: Bébé Malec va encore faire ses siennes dans ce chapitre qui est trés amusante en soit **

**Lavgne 126: Une de tes idées dans le chapitre de demain ce qui va te faire réjouir, en plus je suis en travailler le chapitre très chaud que tu voulais XD**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 37, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 37**_

Alec grimaça en déambulant dans l'appartement, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil avec son bébé qui gigotait dans son ventre. Il était en train de manger son omelette d'épinard et de yaourt mélangé avec de la sauce barbecue et de la confiture de fraise en plus de la glace à la myrtilles, il termina de manger avant de retourner le ventre plein dans sa chambre. Magnus se réveilla en sursaut en voyant que son mari n'était pas dans le lit avec lui, Alec le rassura en l'embrassant et lui avoua qu'il était partit manger ne trouvant pas le sommeil ce qui le rassura. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et l'autre, le lendemain Alec s'enroula dans la couverture ne voulant pas se lever ayant trop la paresse de se lever. Le sorcier vint au lit avec lui et l'embrassa dans le cou pour le réveiller en douceur, le noiraud refusa de se réveiller en rechignant ce qui amusa grandement son mari. Il le laissa dormir encore un peu en appelant sa belle-mère qui comprit la situation, plus tard Alec se réveilla malgré lui pour aller soulager sa vessie qui s'était réduite par rapport à sa grossesse. Il déambulait encore une fois dans l'appartement en pyjama, il rejoint son mari dans son atelier. Magnus sourit en le voyant venir s'installer sur ses jambes et réfugier sa tête dans son cou, il claqua les doigts pour changer sa chaise de bureau en une chaise longue pour leur permettre de s'allonger. Alec se blottit dans les bras de Magnus en souriant, le sorcier l'embrassa dans les cheveux avant de caresser l'énorme ventre de son mari. Ça faisait un mois qu'ils avaient eu l'épée de l'archange Michel de la main de l'ange Raziel après l'avoir convoqué, Jonathan continuait son massacre d'institut à institut. L'enclave ne savait plus quoi faire à part rapatrier ses chasseurs, ils avaient commencé à faire des réunions d'urgence. Robert faisait le va et viens entre l'institut et Idris pour leur signaler l'état d'urgence que Jia avait mit en place, Maryse avait informé de la situation à tous les chasseurs résidants à l'institut. Alec avait ricané sinistrement en promettant de couper la tête de Jonathan lui-même après avoir accouché même si il était invincible grâce à la magie de son bébé, ils avaient remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'Alec se retrouvait en danger un bouclier magique protégeait Alec de toute agression extérieure. Entre-temps de ses moments graves, Clary avait finis de peindre la chambre du bébé pendant que les hommes à part Alec avaient commencé à montrer les meubles du bébé. Alec était dans le canapé en train d'entendre son mari et son parabataï en train de se disputer pour monter le berceau du bébé,

\- T'es vraiment blond ou tu fais exprès, la vis B va ici indiqua Magnus en montrant une planche

\- Et moi je te dis qu'elle va ici répliqua Jace en montrant une autre planche

\- CHERI TU VEUX UN CANARD A L'ORANGE POUR CE SOIR s'écria Magnus en regardant son beau-frère

\- JACE FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE ET MONTE CE FOUTU BERCEAU brailla Alec depuis le salon

\- MERCI DE ME SOUTENIR ironisa Jace

\- PAS DE QUOI C'ETAIT GRATUIT ricana Alec sournoisement

Magnus avait interdit à Alec de rentrer dans la chambre du bébé tant que ce n'était pas fini en même temps pour ne pas gâcher avec la magie du bébé qui risquait de la changer, la porte d'entrée sonna avant d'être ouverte par la magie de Magnus. Robert et Maryse entrèrent dans le salon, Maryse se précipita sur son fils enceint avec des tas de sacs qu'elle transportait. Robert préféra aller donner un coup de main pour monter les meubles du bébé ayant une expérience en la matière,

\- C'est quoi tout ça maman questionna Maryse

\- Je me suis dis que tu aurais faim avec Jace et Magnus qui sont en train de se disputer à ce que j'entends répondit Maryse en se tournant vers la chambre

\- Clary est là aussi, elle est partit rincer ses pinceaux. Izzy et le vampire sont partis acheter de quoi boire enfin plus pour virer le vampire comme il n'arrêta pas de casser le bois avec sa force de vampire grommela Alec

\- Je vois, ton père est venu au bon moment pour calmer ses deux bornés ayant l'expérience sourit Maryse

\- Robert, je ne crois pas que cela va ici conclu Magnus depuis la chambre

\- Mais non, je suis sûr que ça va ici. J'ai déjà monté un berceau quand Alec est né répondit Robert

Quelques minutes plus tard ils entendirent un fracas par terre, Maryse et Alec haussèrent un sourcil synchro

\- BRAVO ROBERT MAINTENANT ON DOIT TOUT REMONTER gronda Jace depuis la chambre

\- NE ME PARLES PAS SUR CE TON SI TU NE VEUX PAS QUE JE TE PUNISSE gronda Robert à son tour

\- Bon sang mon bébé ne va pas dormir dans un berceau qui ne peut ternir debout railla Magnus d'un ton lassant

Les trois se chamaillaient dans la chambre du bébé, Alec se tourna vers sa mère qui soupira longuement.

\- Robert est aussi très borné soupira Maryse

Clary entra dans la pièce après avoir rincé ses pinceaux de peinture, elle venait de peindre la chambre du bébé et s'assit dans le fauteuil en savourant un verre de soda. Elle entendit les chamailleries de son petit ami avec Robert et Magnus. Isabelle et Simon arrivèrent au même moment dans le loft avec un sachet de boisson dans leurs mains, ils le déposèrent sur la table basse. La jeune brune entendit les trois se disputer dans la chambre du bébé pour une pièce sur le berceau, elle pointa le doigt vers la chambre en regardant sa mère et son frère aîné.

\- Ils sont encore à monter le berceau demanda Isabelle

\- Ils sont en train de se disputer au lieu de monter le berceau pour mon petit fils gronda Maryse en prenant un soda

Alec ricana narquoisement devant l'air mécontent de Maryse, il savait que celle-ci allait tirer les oreilles du trio s'ils continuaient de se chamailler ainsi. Le noiraud prit un jus de fruit que sa mère avait fait pour boire quand sa boisson se transformait en un soda, il roula des yeux et reprit le jus de fruit mais le jus de fruit se transforma en une cannette de soda.

\- Ta grand-mère a fait ce jus de fruit pour toi alors la moindre des choses est de boire non gronda Alec à son ventre rond

Un coup de pied lui répondit à la place, il le fusilla encore une fois. Il leva les yeux vers Maryse qui était amusée par la situation.

\- Désolé maman mais on dirait que ton petit-fils ou ta petite fille ne veut pas de jus de fruit et préfère les boissons gazeuses râla Alec en jetant un regard noir à son ventre

\- Ce n'est rien mon chéri rassura Maryse,

Ils entendirent encore les chamailleries de Robert, Jace et de Magnus dans la chambre du bébé, Clary soupira lassée et se leva pour entrer dans la chambre.

\- Clary, qu'est ce que tu fais ici demanda Jace

Tous regardaient vers la chambre pour entendre des bruits de perceuse et des coups de marteau, avant de voir la rousse se frotter les mains devant les regards penauds des trois hommes.

\- Franchement j'aurai honte de vous, c'est moi qui est monté le berceau du bébé que vous n'étiez pas fichu de monter gronda Clary en le fusillant

\- C'était dur pour ma part, le berceau d'Alec était plus facile à monter au vu que c'était l'ancienne génération se défendit Robert

Clary secoua la tête et vint s'installer dans le fauteuil pour boire une collation, Robert s'assit en supportant le regard noir de sa femme. Alec mit ses pieds enflés sur les jambes de son mari alors que Jace s'assit prés des jambes de sa petite amie,

\- Ce n'est pas tout ça mais je devrais y aller comme je gère l'institut, on se retrouve demain chéri salua Maryse en embrassant son fils aîné

\- D'accord maman, à plus papa salua Alec

\- On se retrouve dans une semaine car je dois rapporter des documents pour ta mère à signer salua Robert en saluant Alec à son tour

Ils s'en allaient en laissant leurs enfants dans le loft, Magnus fit apparaître des pizzas pour eux a mangé.

\- Vous avez déjà choisit les prénoms pour le bébé questionna Simon

\- Qui a invité le vampire demanda Alec avec un regard malicieux

\- Sérieux Alec se renfrogna Simon

\- Alec gronda Isabelle gentiment

Alec fit un sourire narquois à sa sœur, son mari ricana à côté en même temps que Jace. Clary lui pinça le bras ce qui le fit se renfrogner légèrement,

\- Nous n'avons pas encore discuté au sujet des prénoms de notre bébé répondit Magnus

\- Je viens de penser que tu n'as pas eu encore ton baby-Shower glissa Isabelle en tapant des mains

\- Qu'est ce qu'un baby-Shower interrogea Alec n'ayant jamais entendu parler de la fête

\- C'est une fête prénatale où tous le monde offre à la mère des cadeaux tout en donnant des conseils concernant le bébé expliqua Magnus

\- Oh je vois souffla Alec

\- Je vais l'organiser en tant que tante pour ma future nièce ou mon futur neveu gloussa Isabelle en se penchant vers le gros ventre de son frère aîné

Alec sourit en sentant les coups de pieds dans son ventre, les deux se regardaient dans les yeux en souriant ayant sentit en même temps les coups de pieds.

\- J'ai hâte que mon neveu soit là, j'ai envie de lui apprendre tes tas de trucs déclara Jace

\- Je pense déjà à ce que tu vas lui apprendre et je te défends d'apprendre à mon fils ou à ma fille les techniques de Shadowhunter avant qu'il ou elle n'ait l'âge de comment à chasser un démon en se triturant le nez décréta Magnus

\- Alec interpella Jace pour avoir le soutient de son frère

\- Faîtes ce que vous voulez du moment que le sale gosse de Magnus cesse de perturber ma magie souligna Alec

\- Eh c'est aussi ton sale gosse rétorqua Magnus

Le noiraud jeta un regard meurtrier à son mari qui se fit tout petit, la dernière fois qu'il avait contrarié son mari ce dernier s'était vengé en l'obligeant à dormir dehors sur la chaise longue avec une simple couverture et une taie d'oreiller.

\- C'est mon sale gosse commenta Magnus en se rattrapant immédiatement

Le groupe resta jusqu'à tard avant de rentrer dans l'institut, Alec était allongé sur le canapé en train de regarder la télé en mangeant son drôle de mélange. Magnus l'observait depuis un moment, le noiraud vit son regard et le regarda avec curiosité,

\- Qu'est ce que tu as demanda Alec

\- Juste j'étais en train de penser à ce qu'avait dit Isabelle au sujet de ta Baby-Shower répondit Magnus

\- Tu essayes de me dire quelque chose et ça ne sort pas conclu Alec

Le sorcier sourit et s'assit prés de lui en caressant le ventre bombé d'Alec, il sentit les coups de pieds de son bébé à travers sa paume.

\- Je me disais que j'aurais voulu faire un Baby-Shower dans mon pays natale pensa Magnus en détournant le regard

Une main vint lui tourner le regard vers son mari qui lui sourit amoureusement,

\- Bien sûr que je veux connaître les coutumes de ton pays natale, en plus notre enfant sera où son père a vécu et d'où viennent ses origines humaine décréta Alec en mettant une main sur son ventre rond

\- Ça te gêne pas de faire ça demain soir rien que nous deux proposa Magnus

Alec l'embrassa langoureusement avant de l'attirer pour qu'il soit sur lui, ils firent l'amour dans le canapé. Le lendemain Alec était assit dans la chambre en attendant les préparatifs de son baby-Shower indonésien, Magnus vint l'emmener dans le salon pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain. Il y avait un jacuzzi avec des pétales de fleurs recouvert d'eau, il le fit asseoir dans l'eau en le nettoyant.

\- Normalement la future mère est baigné dans une eau pure de sept rivière, ensuite elle est parée de fleur et de parfum floral pour que son accouchement se passe sans douleur et que son bonheur soit toujours présent expliqua Magnus

Le sorcier le leva et l'emmena dans leur chambre pour le parer de fleur et le parfumer, il l'emmena sur une balancelle avec une arche de fleurs. L'immortel alla chercher un plateau rempli de gâteaux de riz au nombre de sept,

\- Ensuite les gâteaux de riz représentent les sept saints dans une religion continua Magnus

Alec regarda son mari prendre deux noix de coco et les mettre à ses pieds, l'asiatique prit un grand sabre pour briser la noix de coco. La première noix se brisa en deux et la deuxième laissa l'eau de coco se répande sur le sol,

\- En tant que futur père, je dois briser les deux noix de coco pour savoir le sexe du bébé et aussi pour que ton accouchement soit un jour propice et le bébé soit en bonne santé décrit Magnus

\- Que cela signifie d'après les noix de coco questionna Alec curieux

\- Eh bien si elle se brise en deux c'est une fille et si elle ne se brise pas c'est un garçon expliqua Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Alec

\- Mais nous ne nous basons pas sur ces noix de coco comme nous ne sommes pas sûr gloussa Magnus

Alec riait légèrement avant de manger les gâteaux de riz que lui offrait son mari, l'asiatique lui dit que la cérémonie était terminé.

\- Merci de faire une Baby-Shower sur le thème de l'Indonésie remercia Alec

\- Je voulais depuis quelque temps t'en parler et la faire, ma mère m'avait emmené une fois à un baby-Shower il y a fort longtemps et je l'avait trouvé très belle alors je me suis toujours dit que je voudrais la faire avec mon épouse quand elle sera enceinte relata Magnus

\- Tu l'as réalisé mon amour sourit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de rentrer dans leur chambre pour faire l'amour, les deux s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Quelques jours plus tard Alec était en train de passer l'aspirateur dans le couloir quand il vit sa fratrie passer devant lui avec Clary, ils avaient un air grave sur le visage. Il les suivit dans le bureau de leur mère pour avoir une explication,

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Maryse

\- Nous avons trouvé une aile d'ange avec un message écrit en démoniaque révéla Jace en montrant le message

Le noiraud le prit et le lit,

\- Erchomai qui veut dire j'arrive dans la langue géhenne traduit Alec

\- Un message de Jonathan, sans doute déduisit Isabelle

\- Est-ce que vous avez ramené l'aile à l'institut questionna Maryse

\- Elle est dans la morgue pour être autopsiée et nous avons déjà envoyé un message à Magnus pour qu'il puisse venir rapidement prévient Jace

Plus tard Magnus vint à l'institut pour examiner l'aile de l'ange et conclu définitivement que c'était bien l'aile d'un ange, Maryse envoya la fratrie avec Clary et Magnus à l'endroit pour enquêter sur la possibilité de la présence de Jonathan.

\- Je viens avec vous déclara Alec en venant vers eux

\- Pas question, même si tu es invincible par la magie de notre bébé. Ce n'est pas possible que tu viennes refusa Magnus

\- A cause de qui je suis enceinte s'écria Alec

\- Penses un peu à notre bébé s'il te plait demanda Magnus

\- Le bébé, le bébé. Tu n'as que ce mot-là à la bouche, je ne suis pas un incubateur pour bébé putain de merde. Je peux me défendre aussi, alors je viens rétorqua Alec

\- Ah oui avec ta magie instable qu'est ce que tu vas faire devant Jonathan lui lançant des fleurs ou des feux d'artifices répliqua Magnus

Les deux se disputaient quand tous à part eux deux remarquèrent deux étranges boule de lumière sortit de leur dos, Alec avait une couleur rouge sang et Magnus bleu foncé.

\- Hum les gars, signala Jace

Les deux n'écoutaient personne préférant rejeter la faute sur l'un et l'autre, les deux boules traversèrent le corps de l'un et de l'autre pour se rendre dans le corps inverse. Le choc magique les fit projeter par terre violemment,

\- Alec s'inquiéta Jace en venant vers son parabataï

\- Quoi ? ça fait mal putain râla Magnus en se levant

Alec se réveilla et vit Jace pencher vers lui,

\- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi est ce que tu es penché sur moi blondinet demanda Alec

\- Alec s'étonna Isabelle

\- Quoi répondit Magnus

Le couple se regardait entre eux avant de se pointer vers l'un et l'autre,

\- TU ES MOI ET JE SUIS TOI criaient les deux

Tous à part eux ne comprirent pas ce qu'il se passait avec le couple, Jace aida Magnus à se lever dans le corps d'Alec et Izzy Alec dans le corps de Magnus.

\- Putains je suis dans le corps de Magnus s'écria Alec en regardant son propre corps

\- Attends on pourrait avoir une explication demanda Clary confuse

\- Vous n'allez pas le croire mais je ne suis pas Magnus mais Alec présenta Alec dans le corps de Magnus

\- Et Magnus dans le corps d'Alexander présenta Magnus dans le corps d'Alec

Ils étaient tous sous le choc à part eux avant d'éclater de rire à la situation, Maryse ayant entendu le chahut trouva tous à part le couple en train de rire. Jace était allongé par terre en train de rire alors que les filles se tenaient à la table avec une main sur le ventre,

\- Que se passe-t-il et pourquoi est ce que vous rigolez questionna Maryse

Isabelle essaya de parler avant de rire encore plus, Clary pointa le couple qui se renfrogna encore plus.

\- Maman, disons que la situation est très mauvaise répondit Alec dans le corps de Magnus

\- Je suis étonnée que tu m'appelle maman Magnus s'étonna Maryse

\- Je ne suis pas Magnus, je suis Alec dans le corps de Magnus révéla Alec

\- Je suis Magnus dans le corps d'Alexander, et putain je vais aller me soulager la vessie souffla Magnus en allant vers les toilettes

Maryse regarda les deux avant d'éclater de rire en même temps que les autres, le couple souffla de désespoir. Après qu'ils aient tous reprit leur souffle, ils se penchèrent sur leur cas. Jace leur expliqua les deux boules magiques qui avait interféré leur âme en les projetant dans les corps de l'un et de l'autre, le couple se regardaient avant de glisser leurs regards sur le ventre énorme.

\- Alexander, tu sais quoi je suis d'accord de le punir jusqu'à ses neufs cents ans déclara Magnus en jetant un regard noir au ventre

\- Avec joie répondit Alec en fusillant son propre ventre

\- Bon maintenant qu'est ce qu'on va faire parce qu'on a besoin de Magnus enfin sa magie et vous êtes dans le corps de l'un et de l'autre décréta Jace

\- Je viens avec vous, je sais manier la magie et même si ce n'est pas mon corps décréta Alec dans le corps de Magnus

\- Chéri pas si vite, je te rappelle que nos magies sont connectés par nos âmes sans ça pas de magie expliqua Magnus

Alec fit la moue et claqua des doigts pour ne produire que des étincelles à ses doigts sans rien d'autre, il cligna des yeux avant d'essayer plusieurs fois qui ne jaillissait que des étincelles.

\- Super, on ne peut pas faire de la magie râla Alec

Magnus dans le corps dans le corps d'Alec mit la main sur son estomac en grimaçant, Alec en reconnaissant le regard poussa son parabataï sur le côté, Magnus rota une gerbe de flamme.

\- Tu as des remontés d'acides déclara Alec

\- Bon sang je commence à te comprendre, ça fait un mal de chien grimaça Magnus

\- Eh encore tu n'as pas encore tout vu grimaça Alec

Les autres regardaient la scène comiquement, ils dûment rester à l'institut. Magnus prévient Catarina de la situation, celle-ci avait rit pendant des heures et fit un portail pour filmer la situation. Elle avait trouvé des munitions pour ennuyer son vieil ami pendant des siècles à venir, Raphaël fut informé par Catarina et se rendit sur place pour voir avant de rester bouche-bée. Luke fut sceptique au début et cligna des yeux en les voyant différents de d'habitude, le couple essayait de s'habituer dans le corps de l'un et de l'autre. Alec n'avouerait jamais que les coups de son bébé lui manquait quand il trouva son mari avoir une expression béat sur la chose. Ils avaient essayé de trouver un moyen pour renverser la situation, ils ne trouvèrent pas de solution. Alec avait la main sur son propre ventre pour sentir les coups de pieds de son bébé, ils étaient dans la cuisine comme Magnus mangeait les envies de femmes enceintes qu'Alec raffolait.

\- J'avoue que c'est bon ton envie déclara Magnus

\- Je sais sourit Alec

Jace entra pour les trouver ensemble, Alec dans le corps de Magnus blottit dans les bras de Magnus dans le corps d'Alec.

\- Salut blondinet sourit Magnus

\- Quoi de neuf salua Alec en se tournant vers son parabataï

\- Même si c'est comique comme situation, je ne m'habituerai jamais décréta Jace en regardant le frigo pour manger

Alec embrassa Magnus et apprécia la sensation de ses propres lèvres sur celle de Magnus, ils s'embrassaient avant de se séparer.

\- Je te jure que je te soutiendrai encore plus que je ne le fait déjà, maintenant je sais ce que tu ressens grimaça Magnus

\- Eh moi de ne pas essayer de crier dessus et de me plaindre, je réalise que les symptômes de la grossesse me manquent beaucoup soupira Alec en caressant le ventre bombé

Jace se retourna pour voir les deux boules de magie ressortirent dans le corps de l'un et de l'autre, il cligna des yeux.

\- Vous deux prévient Jace

Ils ne l'écoutaient pas en préférant se câliner, les deux boules de feu les traversa comme la première fois en les projetant violemment.

\- Ça recommence le truc de boule de feu signala Jace en roulant des yeux

Le blond alla prés de son beau-frère prit dans le corps d'Alec,

\- Jace souffla Alec en se levant

\- Alec interpella Jace étonné de voir le corps de son parabataï l'appeler par son prénom

\- Putain ça fait mal grimaça Magnus

Le couple se regardaient encore une fois et comprirent qu'ils étaient redevenus normal, le blond haussa les épaules.

\- Je pense que le bébé voulait vous donner une leçon sur le fait de se mettre à la place de l'un et de l'autre commenta Jace

\- Depuis quand tu es si sage et si logique ironisa Alec

Son parabataï se renfrogna encore plus avant de sourire, le couple alla prévenir de la situation à tout le monde. Maryse était heureuse de voir qu'ils avaient retrouvé leurs corps respectifs, ils purent rentrer chez eux. Kurama sauta par terre en rejoignant président miaou qui avait dû rester seule dans le loft, le soir même le couple était dans leur lit. Magnus avait une main sur le ventre de sept mois de son mari,

\- Il ou elle me manque maintenant soupira Magnus de tristesse

\- Tu as sentit ses coups de pieds et ses coups de mains conclu Alec

\- Oui, maintenant je comprends pourquoi est ce que tu étais impressionné la première fois. C'était un sentiment…stoppa Magnus en cherchant ses mots

\- Un sentiment indescriptibles pour toi, tu ne savais pas que c'était possible et pourtant c'est là. Je sais c'était la même sensation quand je l'ai sentit bouger en moi sourit Alec en caressant son gros ventre

\- En même temps j'ai sentit sa magie au plus profond de toi, il ou elle sera le plus puissant sorcier que la terre n'est porté déclara Magnus

Le sorcier l'embrassa sur le ventre ce qui le fit glousser, le noiraud lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Tu es le fils d'un démon supérieur qui était un ange déchu, moi je suis le fils de l'archange déchu, en plus d'être à moitié ange. Il faut dire que notre enfant aura une puissance magique plus que des sorciers réunis sourit Alec

\- J'ai hâte de lui enseigner la magie s'empressa Magnus

\- Il ou elle sera peut-être le prochain Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn à ta place gloussa Alec

\- Hm, ça aurait été bien qu'il ou elle reprenne mon titre à ma place, le grand sorcier de Brooklyn qui aille botter le cul de l'enclave rêva Magnus

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le rêve érotique d'Alec et le baby-Shower. Bisous glacées. **


	39. Chapter 38

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Bébé Malec adore faire tourner ses parents en bourrique allez moment chaud dans ce chapitre **

**Lavigne 126: Tu as intérêt à te faire pardonner avec des idées bien croustillants car je viens de mettre un pour toi et je sens que tu vas être contente XD**

**Alec Barton: Alors ce cadeau me plaît et le mien dans ce chapitre et tu vas drôlement aimé bon je te laisse je vais ouvrir mon cadeau" Hachi prit Sébastian sexy et l'emporta dans sa chambre et on les revut plus pendant trois mois" XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 38, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 38**_

Alec souffla d'épuisement après avoir marché quelques pas vers la salle de bain pour aller soulager sa vessie, il retourna sur le lit en essayant de trouver une position pour dormir. Il grimaça en sentant son bébé gigoter dans son ventre ce qui le fit grommeler, il arriva à s'endormir quand il eut envie encore une fois de faire pipi. Il s'allongea et se mit sur le dos avant de soupirer lourdement du fait qu'il ressemblait à une baleine échouée sur une plage, Magnus entra dans la chambre et leva un sourcil en le voyant en étoile au milieu du lit. Le sorcier comprit la situation et vint l'aider en profitant pour lui voler un baiser, il le laissa aller dans la salle de bain avant de revenir en baillant. L'asiatique tendit la main pour l'inviter dans le lit avec lui pour qu'il puisse s'endormir, le noiraud s'allongea prés de son mari ce qui l'apaisa en sentant sa magie autour de lui. Il s'endormit dans ses bras aussitôt, Magnus l'embrassa sur le front en le laissant dormir. Il invoqua un livre pour lire le temps de sieste de son amant, il frotta son ventre pour apaiser son bébé. Deux heures plus tard Alec se réveilla en pleine forme ce qui réjouit son mari, ils allèrent à l'institut tous les deux au vu que la magie du bébé perturbait la magie d'Alec. Alec marcha devant avec une main sous son énorme ventre et un autre derrière son bas du dos, ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Maryse. L'archer rentra comme à son habitude dans la pièce sans frapper et s'allongea dans le canapé en installant des coussins pour ses jambes et ses reins ainsi que son bas du dos, Maryse regarda son fils un peu inquiète de voir son visage fatigué. Son fils aîné la rassura que c'était la grossesse qui l'épuisait surtout qu'il était au troisième trimestre de sa grossesse, un message de feu pénétra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers Magnus qui l'attrapa. Il se tourna vers son amant et l'avertis de sa présence au labyrinthe en spirale, Alec acquiesça en le laissant partir. Alec avait entamé son huitième mois de grossesse, il lui restait qu'un mois avant d'accoucher. Catarina lui avait prescrit des cours de préparation à l'accouchement par vidéos et lui faire regarder des vidéos d'accouchement, le couple avait eu peur de ce qui allait se passer lors de l'accouchement en visionnant les vidéos avant de se préparer mentalement pour le jour J. Alec sous le conseil de Catarina faisait du yoga prénatale pour soulager ses douleurs lombaires et ses jambes enflées, bien que le yoga le relaxait assez souvent ce n'était pas le cas de Magnus qui était assez souvent excité à la vue des poses de son mari lors des ses séances de yoga prénatale. Cela se terminait souvent par une partie de jambe en l'air, Magnus avait presque terminé la chambre du bébé avec Clary qui finissait les détails des dessins dans la chambre du bébé. Entre-temps Jonathan continuait d'attaquer les instituts un par un en rassemblant plus de chasseur obscurs pour son armée, le Morgenstern comptait envahir Idris prochainement avec son armée. Les réunions à l'enclave s'enchaînaient assez souvent pour trouver une solution pour détruire Jonathan, Robert qui assistait aux réunions se gardait bien de dire qu'ils avaient trouvé la solution avec l'archange Michel. Alec regarda les rapports de l'enclave en mangeant son bol d'omelette épinards et de yaourt ainsi que sauce barbecue avec la confiture de Fraise avec une boule de glace myrtille,

\- La situation doit être vraiment cocasse ma parole se moqua Alec en se tournant vers sa mère

\- Jia ne sait plus quoi faire, Robert se garde de ne rien dire sur l'épée car ils essayeront de s'emparer et le faire eux-mêmes révéla Maryse

\- Comme si ils allaient faire quelque chose, vraiment toutes ses personnes qui siègent à l'enclave sont tous des faux-culs, des lâches qui n'attendent que les autres fassent leurs sales boulots. Ils osent prétendre que les créatures obscures sont des êtres abjects alors que eux-mêmes se terrent comme des rats pour ne pas affronter la réalité, cracha Alec

Maryse acquiesça silencieusement sans répondre à son fils en sachant que ce qu'il disait était la vérité, Alec commença à bailler en caressant son ventre enrobés.

\- Tu peux te reposer si tu veux proposa Maryse

\- Merci maman, c'est ce que je vais faire car je suis trop fatigué avec ce supplément de bagages gloussa Alec en regardant son ventre rond

Sa mère éclata de rire en même temps en grattant les oreilles de son renard, Kurama était en train de s'enrouler sur le ventre d'Alec. Ce dernier se leva de sa position essoufflé en l'emmenant avec lui, il se dirigea vers son ancienne chambre pour se reposer. Il s'allongea et essaya de trouver une position avec son gros ventre, il se retourna plusieurs fois sur son lit avant de se retrouver en forme d'étoile sur le lit,

\- Super maintenant je me retrouve bloqué soupira Alec en essayant de se lever

Jace entra dans l'ancienne chambre de son parabataï pour le voir allongé en étoile sur le lit, il comprit l'inconfort de celui-ci et l'aida à s'asseoir. Le blond s'allongea prés de lui,

\- Tu es mon sauveur Jace, alors tu rentres de mission déduisit Alec

\- Ouais, comment tu sais demanda Jace

\- Tes cheveux sont mouillés signe que tu viens de te doucher et tu t'es lavé les cheveux avec un shampooing pour faire disparaître l'odeur d'ichor expliqua Alec

\- Tes sens se sont développés ou quoi taquina Jace

\- On va dire ça comme ça soupira Alec de fatigue

Le blond l'entoura dans ses bras en le faisant s'approcher encore plus, le noiraud se mit à bailler avant de tomber de sommeil dans les bras apaisants de son frère qui lui caressait les cheveux. Jace mit la main sur le ventre enrobé de son frère pour sentir les coups que donnait le bébé dans le ventre, il sourit à ça et frotta légèrement sur le ventre.

\- He va dormir et laisse papa se reposer ensuite tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux proposa Jace

Le bébé donna de moins en moins de coup pour s'endormir à son tour, un quart d'heure plus tard Alec se réveilla pour aller aux toilettes et se reposa de nouveau dans less bras de son parabataï. Un moment plus tard Clary entra silencieusement dans la chambre pour voir son petit ami avec son frère sur le lit, Jace lui fit un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois nargua Jace

\- Comme si Alec allait essayer de tromper Magnus avec toi rigola Clary légèrement

\- On peut toujours rêver sourit Jace

\- Ça fait un moment qu'il dort demanda Clary

\- Il est partit au toilette avant de se rendormir, comme je le calme avec mon aura de notre lien alors il peut dormir tranquillement expliqua Jace

\- Est-ce qu'il va dormir longtemps questionna Clary

\- Je ne sais pas répondit Jace

\- J'envie de faire un tableau de vous deux comme ça avoua Clary

\- Profites-en pour faire un croquis de nous ainsi tu pourras l'offrir pour le Baby-Shower qui se tiendrait dans une semaine d'après Izzy proposa Jace

\- Je reviens avec mon carnet de croquis déclara Clary en se levant

La rousse revint avec un carnet à dessin, elle commença à dessiner les deux frères ainsi sous le regard heureux de Jace. Deux heures plus tard Alec se réveilla pour voir Clary finir les détails,

\- Clary, que se passe-t-il questionna Alec

\- J'étais en train de dessiner, ne t'inquiète pas répondit Clary

\- Hm je vois souffla Alec en se levant

\- Où est ce que tu vas interrogea Jace

\- Je vais aller pisser comme mon fichu gosse trouve marrant que ma vessie lui serve de trampoline grommela Alec

Le blond hocha la tête et ne répondit rien, le noiraud revient après avoir soulagé sa vessie. Alec fit la moue en mettant une main sous son ventre et derrière son dos,

\- Bon sang, encore un mois pour râler avant de ressortir ce supplément de bagage de moi soupira Alec en s'asseyant sur le lit

\- Aussi de voir la frimousse du petit bout de chou sourit Clary

\- Ça c'est vrai gloussa Alec en caressant son ventre

Jace et Clary regardaient l'expression heureuse d'Alec, ils sortirent de la chambre pour aller dans la cuisine. Alec s'assit pendant que son frère faisait son encas de femmes enceintes, il lui mélangea de la confiture de fraise avec de la glace de myrtille arrosé de la sauce barbecue. Isabelle entra dans la cuisine et grimaça en observant la mixture de son frère aîné,

\- Bordel comment tu peux manger ça soupira Isabelle

\- Je ne sais pas mais c'est trop bon gloussa Alec

Maryse ayant finis de faire une pause entra dans la cuisine, Alec qui venait de terminer son bol ouvrit les bras pour faire un câlin avec sa mère.

\- Maman souffla Alec

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as faim demanda Maryse en lui caressant ses cheveux

\- Je voudrais bien ta soupe au poulet avec ta tarte au fraise s'il te plait répondit Alec

\- D'accord je te fais ça vite répondit Maryse en l'embrassant sur le front

Sa fratrie et Clary roulaient des yeux devant la réaction enfantine d'Alec pour avoir ce qu'il voulait avec Maryse, Robert et Max arrivèrent dans la cuisine pour sentir la tarte aux fraises de Maryse et sa soupe de poulet.

\- Ça sent bon par ici déclara Robert

\- Laisse tomber papa, c'est pour Alec tout ça décréta Isabelle

Alec tira la langue puérilement en se collant à sa mère, la fratrie devient jalouse de leur frère. Maryse était amusée par la situation en voyant ses enfants se chamailler pour son amour, Robert et Clary riaient légèrement à ça. Magnus débarqua à l'institut pour récupérer son amant, il le vit en train de manger une tarte à lui tout seul sous les regards avides de la fratrie.

\- C'est le même regard que j'ai quand je regarde votre frère habillé d'un string déclara Magnus

\- Tu peux arrêter un instant de fantasmer sur mon frère brailla Jace

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir non, il est trop bandant ricana Magnus

Le noiraud mangea un morceau de sa tarte en ricanant, il se leva en emportant sa tarte avec lui.

\- On rentre maintenant, je suis fatigué proposa Alec

\- D'accord, allez à plus salua Magnus

\- Alec, tu vas emmener ta tarte avec toi demanda Isabelle

\- Bien sûr, si vous croyez que je vais vous laisser une part, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil ricana Alec sournoisement

Ils râlèrent encore plus et saluèrent malgré tout leur frère qui partait avec son mari, le couple rentra chez eux avec Kurama. L'archer s'assit dans le canapé en terminant sa tarte aux fraises, l'asiatique sourit amusé et prit une touche de crème pour goûter ce qui renfrogna légèrement son mari. Le sorcier le goûta en mettant son doigt dans sa bouche, Alec fit la moue en le regardant.

\- C'était ma tarte se renfrogna Alec

\- Je sais et je trouve que c'est très bon gloussa Magnus en allant dans la cuisine

L'immortel lui lança un regard coquin ce qui l'enflamma de désir, ils dînèrent ensemble avant de faire l'amour dans leur chambre. Alec caressa les cheveux de Magnus qui avait laissé tomber,

\- Tu as déjà choisit un prénom pour notre enfant interrogea Alec

\- Oui répondit Magnus en le regardant

\- Si c'est une fille j'ai choisit Léa, pour un garçon Ran révéla Alec

\- Pour ma part, j'ai choisit si c'est une fille Divya et si c'est un garçon Ryu avoua Magnus

\- Ce sont des jolis prénoms, et comment on va faire pour choisir interrogea Alec

\- Si c'est une fille on prendre le tien et si c'est un garçon le mien équitable d'accord proposa Magnus

\- D'accord sourit Alec

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement avant de s'endormir dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, au beau milieu de la nuit Alec se leva pour aller manger et revint dans le lit. Quelques jours plus tard Alec regarda Isabelle avec Clary en train d'arranger les banderoles dans l'appartement, Jace et Simon était en train de souffler les ballons pour décorer la pièce. Magnus était en train de préparer des collations pour la fête prénatale de son mari,

\- A quelle heure tous le monde arrive interrogea Alec en piquant des snacks

\- Dans une heure le temps qu'on termine tous les préparatifs si ton bébé ne trouve pas amusant de changer le tout décréta Isabelle en sortant de l'échelle

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute qu'il ou elle trouve tout marrant ricana Alec sournoisement

Les garçons terminaient de souffler dans les ballons, une heure plus tard tout les invités arrivaient. La fête commençait au coucher du soleil pour permettre à Raphaël de venir dans l'appartement et participer à la fête prénatale d'Alec, tout le monde commençaient à donner plusieurs cadeaux au futur père.

\- Je vous remercie tous sanglota Alec ému

\- Ce n'est rien mon chéri sourit Maryse

Ils remarquèrent que les larmes du noiraud se transformaient en coulis de chocolat, l'archer roula des yeux en râlant sur les pouvoirs de son bébé.

\- Je vous jure que j'en ai marre qu'il perturbe tout mon corps ronchonna Alec

\- Allez encore un mois avant de voir la frimousse de ton bébé se réjouit Robert

\- Je me demande si ce n'est pas vous qui êtes le plus réjouit de voir la frimousse de votre petit-enfant accusa Alec

Ses parents firent semblant d'être offusqués par les mots de leur fils, ce dernier leva les yeux en l'air en riant malgré tout. Simon se leva en souriant,

\- Allez c'est l'heure des cadeaux déclara Simon

\- Qui a invité le vampire questionna Alec

\- Ah, ah, ah, ah, très drôle Alec ironisa Simon

\- Je sais ricana Alec narquoisement

\- Alec gronda Isabelle

Le chasseur rigola légèrement avant de commencer la distribution de cadeau, Simon et Isabelle lui donnèrent leur cadeau. Il l'ouvrit avec Magnus à ses côtés, ils leur avaient offerts des livres multicolores avec différentes textures.

\- On peut les emmener dans l'eau pendant que vous ferrez son bain expliqua Simon

\- Merci le vampire remercia Alec

\- A mon tour sourit Maia en se levant à son tour

Elle ouvrit un gros cadeau, ils déballèrent le cadeau pour voir une grosse étoile de mer en peluche.

\- Je fais des études sur la marine en plus c'est la peluche qui pourra lui servir de lit pour sa sieste déclara Maia

\- Merci Maia, elle est trop mignonne et douce en plus gloussa Alec en voyant les poils doux de l'étoile de mer

Luke et Jocelyn offrirent des tas de biberons et des tétines ainsi qu'un stérilisateur, Magnus les remercia devant l'utilité. Maryse et Robert offrirent une malle contenant des vêtements anciens d'Alec bébé, le prince des enfers enlaça sa mère dans ses bras en pleur. Raphaël offrit un mobilo pour faire dormir le bébé avec des décorations de la ferme, ils remercièrent le chef de clan. Une ombre arriva par le balcon, Magnus ouvrit pour montrer Maze qui leur sourit.

\- Désolé d'arriver en retard, j'étais occupé sourit Mazekeen avec une caisse à outil

\- Tu arrives au bon moment marraine taquina Alec

\- Sale mioche, d'ailleurs j'ai quelque chose pour toi et petit morveux déclara Mazekeen

Elle ouvrit la caisse à outil pour prendre une couverture grise, son filleul la prit dans ses mains.

\- Elle est magnifique complimenta Alec

\- Chez nous les démons, les sentiments n'ont pas trop de valeur mais quand je suis née. Ma mère Lilith m'a enroulé dedans relata Mazekeen

\- Tu me donnes ta précieuse couverture réalisa Alec

\- Qu'importe qu'elle soit précieuse pour moi, je veux te l'offrir pour toi et ton fichu sale môme d'ailleurs je commence à l'aimer déjà quand il ou elle te fait tourner en bourrique ricana Mazekeen

Alec fit la moue boudeuse ce qui fit rigoler la démone, elle donna la couverture avant de repartir comme elle était apparu.

\- Je croyais qu'elle serait resté déduisit Jocelyn

\- Maze n'aime pas les genres de fêtes qui n'ont pas d'alcool révéla Alec

\- Ah ça c'est clair car elle n'a personne à faire rouler sous la table révéla Jace

Les autres grimaçaient en se souvenant de leur dur réveil après leur coma éthylique, Jace et Clary furent les derniers à offrir leur cadeau au couple. La rousse offrit deux tableaux pour le couple,

\- J'ai fait un croquis à qui ressemblait à votre bébé à tout les deux que ce soit une fille ou un garçon expliqua Clary en montrant les tableaux

Le couple regarda les deux tableaux avec émotion devant l'image futuriste de leur enfant que ce soit une fille ou un garçon,

\- Merci Clary finalement je vais arrêter de te menacer décréta Alec

\- Ah non j'aime bien le fait que tu me menaces de m'assommer sourit Clary en lui faisant un clin d'œil

\- A mon tour maintenant sourit Jace

\- Bizarrement j'ai un mauvais pressentiment te concernant décréta Magnus

Jace fit un rire ironique et mit le cadeau sur les jambes de son frère, Alec l'offrit et découvrit des mini arcs et des flèches en jouet avec une mini veste en cuir.

\- Vraiment Jace railla Alec

\- Il sera trop stylé souligna Jace

Tous rigolaient à part Jace, ils profitaient de la soirée avant de rentrer chez eux en laissant le couple seul. Quelques jours plus tard Magnus devait aider un vieil ami à lui au labyrinthe en spirale, Alec lui conseilla de partir pendant qu'il sera à l'institut. Le sorcier ne voulait pas laisser son mari enceint au loft seul alors il le laissa à l'institut, Alec marcha dans le couloir en se dandinant par rapport à la tête de son bébé qui était entre ses cuisses. Il rentra dans le bureau de sa mère en aillant la main sur son bas ventre, Maryse le regarda se gratter le bas du ventre.

\- Qu'est ce que ça me démange gronda Alec

\- Qu'est ce que tu as demanda Maryse

\- J'ai quelque chose qui me démange ici et j'ai beau gratter ça me gratte toujours s'irrita Alec

\- C'est tout simplement les cheveux de ton bébé qui sont en train de te donner des démangeaisons, j'ai eu ça quand j'étais enceinte de ta sœur prévient Maryse

Elle lui donna une crème pour soulager sa démangeaison, Jace et Isabelle rentraient de mission avec Clary et Simon. Le soir- même le blond dormit avec son parabataï au cas où, Alec dormit épuisé par la grossesse. Il commença à rêver qu'il était au loft, il était assis dans le canapé en train d'attendre son mari, il vit un chat qu'il n'avait jamais vu venir vers lui.

\- Eh tu es nouveau toi n'est ce pas questionna Alec

Le chat avait ses yeux semblables à ceux de Magnus, le chat se transforma en Magnus avec des oreilles de chat et une queue de chat.

\- Magnus s'étonna Alec

Le noiraud se sentit petit à petit grossir dans son pantalon en voyant son amant en Neko, le sorcier s'approcha vers lui et l'embrassa.

\- Nya, Alexander tu vas rester sagement comme ça et profiter du spectacle miaula Magnus

Alec regarda autour de lui pour voir qu'il était sur un trône les mains attachées sur les reposes bras, il sourit perversement en voyant une barre de strip-tease. Magnus commença à claquer des doigts pour mettre une musique sensuelle, il commença à danser langoureusement sur la barre de strip-tease. L'immortel enleva doucement sa chemise et la jeta par terre en montrant son torse nu à son amant, il bougea ses hanches avant de venir vers son mari et mouva ses hanches entre lui en effleurant ses lèvres. L'asiatique frotta l'érection d'Alec, il recula et montra ses fesses en les bougeant de plus en plus vite avec sa queue de chat. Il se retourna en passant les mains sur son torse nu, il enleva lentement son pantalon et le jeta pour montrer un boxer moulant. Alec n'arrivait plus à respirer tellement que son amant l'hypnotisait, Magnus posa ses mains sur les rebords de son boxer et le fit descendre lentement en révélant son érection déjà en évidence. Le noiraud ne lâcha pas l'érection des yeux, la musique se termina quand Magnus se pencha vers lui pour le faire basculer allongé.

\- Magnus souffla Alec plein de désir

\- Nya Alexander, je vais te baiser tellement fort que tout ce que tu diras c'est mon nom rien que mon nom susurra Magnus en bougeant ses oreilles de chat

L'archer tressauta dans son pantalon, le sorcier l'embrassa langoureusement en suçotant la langue d'Alec et dévia ses lèvres dans le cou pour le marquer de suçon et de marques de dents. Il arriva vers ses pectoraux en léchant les lignes invisibles, il mordit le téton qui durcissait à son contact. Le prince des enfers se contracta de plaisir, Magnus continua son traitement sur le téton tout en pinçant l'autre téton avec sa main. Il le faisait rouler entre ses doigts tout en le pinçant, il délaissa bien vite les morceaux de chairs de son mari pour reprendre son chemin. Il arriva vers le ventre plat de son amant, il parsema de baiser-papillons avant de se stopper vers l'érection d'Alec. Il lécha ses lèvres et le prit en bouche en aspirant son gland assez fort qui fit voir des étoiles à son amant, il le prit dans la gorge en contractant ses muscles de sa gorge. Alec secoua la tête sous le plaisir en criant de plaisir, ses mains étaient toujours attachées au repose-bras du trône. L'immortel se retira de l'érection en laissant un sillon de salive dessus, il écarta ses jambes en le soulevant légèrement. L'archer n'eut pas à lui demander ce qu'il comptait quand il sentit la langue de Magnus sur son intimité, il eut les yeux révulsés et cria de plaisir sous le glissement du muscle humide de son amant. Le sorcier glissa son doigt en lui lentement en le taquinant avant de rajouter deux autres en même temps, il ajouta un quatrième en faisant des mouvements de ciseaux en lui.

\- Regarde ce joli trou tout prêt pour moi maintenant gloussa Magnus

Alec lécha ses lèvres en le regardant, l'asiatique prit son érection et se présenta devant l'intimité pour le pénétrer lentement. Il entra jusqu'à la garde et commença des mouvements lents en lui,

\- Va…plus…vite…ou…je…prends…un…jouet…à…la…place gémit Alec

\- Comme ça, mon amour déclara Magnus en lui donnant un violent coup de reins en lui

Le chasseur rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir, le sorcier en donnant des coups de reins brusque dans l'intimité d'Alec essaya de toucher sa prostate. L'immortel utilisa sa queue de chat pour le masturber ce qui le fit jouir sous la double stimulation, Magnus continua encore une fois ses déhanchements avant de jouir à son tour en lui. Alec sourit extatique, ils s'embrassaient langoureusement quand il se réveilla brusquement de son rêve par une envie d'uriner. Il grommela en voyant que c'était un rêve érotique sur son mari, il soupira et regarda Jace qui était en train de ronfler prés de lui. Il se leva et alla uriner, il sortit pour aller dans la cuisine pour faire son omelette quand il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas d'œufs. Il retourna dans son ancienne chambre, il secoua son frère qui refusa de se réveiller.

\- Aux grands maux aux grands remèdes déclara Alec

Le noiraud se pencha qu'il pouvait vers l'oreille de Jace,

\- COIN-COIN, COIN-COIN caqueta Alec

Le blond se réveilla brusquement de peur et regarda la chambre le cœur battant, il avait un air traumatisant sur le visage.

\- Bon maintenant que tu es réveillé, tu pourrais aller acheter des œufs pour moi. Il n'y en a plus ici et je ne peux pas en invoquer à cause de la magie de mon bébé demanda Alec

\- Tu aurais pu me faire réveiller en douceur beugla Jace

\- J'essayais plusieurs fois et c'est la seule qui marchait, bon mes œufs demanda Alec impatient

Le blond se leva et s'habilla avant de vérifier l'heure sur son téléphone qui était 2 heures du matin, il écuma toutes les épiceries succeptibles d'être ouvertes. Il retourna à l'institut pour trouver son frère l'attendre en tapant des pieds,

\- La prochaine fois fais vite parce que je mourrai de faim râla Alec en allant dans la cuisine avec ses œufs

Jace roula des yeux et alla se coucher en attendant son parabataï, Alec revint en mangeant son bol. Il S'allongea quand Jace remarqua que les draps côté Alec étaient poisseux,

\- J'ai fait un rêve érotique révéla Alec

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le choc de Jace et la fausse contraction d'Alec. Bisous glacées. **


	40. Chapter 39

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Ravie que tu as aimé le chapitre **

**Maia 0067 : voilà l'accouchement que tu vas adoré**

**Alec Barton: Voilà un chapitre qui va te remonter le moral un peu sur l'accouchement **

**Lavigne 126 : L'accouchement est dans ce chapitre et que tu vas rire et concernant tes idées j'adore **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 39, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 39**_

Magnus parsemait des baisers-papillons sur le ventre de grossesse d'Alec, le bébé donnait un coup de main vers le sorcier qui sentit sa petite main à travers la peau. Alec observa la scène avec un sourire heureux, son mari discutait avec le bébé qui lui répondait avec un coup de pied à chaque fois. Le couple était émerveillé par leur enfant, ils s'endormirent malgré eux dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Le lendemain Alec s'assit en soufflant d'épuisement et essaya de se mettre de debout avant d'être aidé par son mari, celui-ci claqua des doigts pour faire un bain moussant pour lui. Magnus le laissa prendre son bain quand il roula des yeux en voyant Jace aux fourneaux, le blond faisait des omelettes pour Alec qui en raffolait. Après son bain le noiraud entra habillé d'un paire de legging et était torse nu comme ses tétons lui faisaient hyper mal avec les montées de lait, qu'elle fut sa surprise en plein rapport sexuel avec Magnus quand ce dernier sentit de l'humidité entre ses doigts dû aux montées de lait. Non seulement cela a rendu Alec un peu gêné de ça, pour l'asiatique cela l'avait rendu encore plus fougueux dans ses mouvements tellement qu'il trouvait ça excitant. Ils avaient eu un orgasme qui les avait rendu épuisés, l'archer s'allongea dans le canapé pour se reposer un peu avant de manger son petit déjeuner. Plus tard Jace et Alec se rendirent ensemble à l'institut, le chasseur entra dans le bureau directorial sans frapper pour s'allonger directement sur le canapé. Maryse sourit en voyant son fils rouspété de son supplément de bagages dans le ventre, Jace riait à l'attitude de son frère. Alec était à neuf mois de grossesse, il ne restait que quelques semaines avant l'accouchement prévu. Catarina avait vérifié la situation pour savoir si le chasseur pourrait mettre son bébé au monde normalement ou bien elle devrait faire par césarienne. Malheureusement le bébé ne la laissait pas s'approcher du corps d'Alec en la faisant projeter contre le mur, elle était obligé de faire manuellement et approuva que la magie d'Alec était concentré pour faire sortir le bébé normalement. Pendant ce temps Jonathan avait appris pour la grossesse d'Alec et la puissance magique du bébé, il prévoyait d'enlever le bébé après la naissance et l'élever pour que l'enfant du couple devienne son arme. L'enclave avait appris aussi la grossesse d'Alec, ce dernier les avait menacé de les tuer s'ils touchaient à un seul cheveu de son bébé aidé de Magnus qui mettrait Idris à feu et à sang. Entre-temps Jace s'est installé récemment au loft par inquiétude pour son parabataï, depuis qu'Alec avait entamé son neuvième mois Jace avait considérablement changé en réalisant que son frère allait mettre au monde son neveu et commençait à s'investir. Magnus était irrité mais heureux que le blond s'occupe de son mari lorsqu'il était absent, le noiraud déambula dans la salle des opérations et s'assit épuisé dans le fauteuil.

\- Tout va bien monsieur Lightwood-Bane demanda Underhill en passant prés de lui

\- Si tu connais un moyen pour accoucher plus vite, je serai prêt à t'écouter mais sinon ferme ta putain de gueule grogna Alec

Le pauvre chasseur prit peur et alla s'occuper de son travail, Isabelle emmena quatre barquettes de myrtilles pour que son frère puisse manger.

\- Je t'ai acheté ça au lieu de te voir manger des cochonneries déclara Isabelle

\- Mais j'aime manger des cochonneries râla Alec

\- C'est bourré de vitamines et de minéraux révéla Isabelle

Il soupira et prit les barquettes de myrtilles pour commencer à manger, les fruits étaient sucrées ce qui le fit manger encore plus.

\- Pour une fois j'avais tord, c'est trop bon complimenta Alec en mangeant

\- Je savais que ça allais te plaire sourit Isabelle

\- Jace est en train de s'entraîner interrogea Alec

\- Oui il est dans la salle d'entraînement avec Clary répondit Isabelle

Ils allèrent dans la salle d'entraînement pour voir le couple en train de s'entraîner, Clary esquivait difficilement les coups de Jace en essayant de l'attaquer à son tour. Elle réussit à le toucher ce qui les fit sourire légèrement, elle essaya de lui faucher les pieds quand il s'envola aidé de ses runes qui brillaient d'une lueur dorée. Il se remit sur ses pieds en souriant, la rousse réfléchit à une parade pour déstabiliser son copain. Elle fit un enchaînement qu'elle avait vu et mît par terre Jace,

\- J'ai gagné sourit Clary

\- Tu apprends vite sourit Jace

\- J'ai un excellent professeur gloussa Clary

\- Et moi j'ai envie de gerber si vous continuez votre histoire de cul, pour info nous pouvons vous laisser seul dans la salle d'entraînement. C'est une très bonne salle pour s'envoyer en l'air ricana Alec moqueusement

\- Argh je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous avez fait dans la salle d'entraînement grimaça Jace

\- Moi je veux savoir ce que vous avez fait riait Isabelle

\- Eh bien il y avait Magnus qui me baisait très fort sur le tapis où se tient Jace, d'ailleurs c'était l'emplacement ricana Alec sournoisement

Le blond se leva en vitesses en se frottant les bras comme si il essayait d'enlever les traces du sexe de son frère et de son beau-frère, tous à part Jace se foutaient de sa gueule. Ils se rendirent dans le bureau de Maryse, elle était en train de parler avec Imogène. L'inquisitrice salua son petit-fils en souriant ce à quoi répondit Jace en souriant, il lui promit de passer la voir un peu à Idris. Alec s'allongea sur le canapé en soufflant d'épuisement, Jace vint prés de lui pour masser son bas du dos ce qui le soulagea un peu. Plus tard le noiraud était en train de faire des rebonds sur un ballon de yoga en visionnant une vidéo de yoga prénatale, Jace était dans l'appartement et le regardait avec un sourire heureux de voir son frère ainsi. L'archer rebondit en tenant son gros ventre, il s'arrêta un moment plus tard pour aller aux toilettes. Il revint avec ses mains derrière son dos en se cambrant en arrière,

\- Tu veux quelque chose questionna Jace

\- Non, je vais aller me reposer. Faire de l'exercice m'a épuisé bailla Alec en se dirigeant vers la chambre

\- D'accord répondit Jace

Alec alla se reposer pendant que son parabataï rangea son ballon prénatal, il retira le DVD et le rangea avant d'observer l'appartement qui était un peu sale. Le blond commença à nettoyer l'appartement et se mit devant l'atelier de son beau-frère, il réfléchit avant de détourner le regard tout en refermant la porte.

\- Pas envie de me transformer en canard et finir dans une assiette déclara Jace

Il entra dans la chambre de son futur neveu et sourit devant la décoration de la chambre, Jace toucha le berceau en imaginant son neveu en train de dormir à l'intérieur.

\- Tu es en train d'imaginer que le bébé est déjà là sourit Clary

Jace sursauta et se tourna vers elle en rougissant légèrement, la rousse gloussa légèrement devant son rougissement qu'il essayait de cacher. Magnus avait enchanté la porte du loft pour que toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait puissent rentrer sans frapper, Clary entra dans la chambre en touchant les murs où elle avait dessiné.

\- C'est vrai que le bébé va adoré sa chambre déclara Clary

\- Surtout que tu as mis toute ta contribution à l'intérieur sourit Jace en attirant vers lui

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux et était sur le point de s'embrasser,

\- Je vous rappelle tous les deux que vous êtes dans la chambre de mon enfant et qu'elle doit être une chambre innocente et non un lieu de débauche déclara Magnus en arrivant

\- On ne faisait rien de mal se défendit Jace

\- Mouais c'est ça, où est Alexander questionna Magnus en ne voyant pas son mari

\- Il est dans la chambre pour se reposer, il avait son cours de yoga prénatale avant d'aller faire sa sieste répondit Jace en sortant de la chambre

\- D'accord, tu cuisine ce soir mon bichon demanda Magnus d'un ton ironique

\- Je vais te concocter un bon petit plat rien que pour toi mon poussin ironisa Jace à son tour

Clary rigola devant leurs piques qu'ils se lançaient en permanence, le sorcier se rendit dans la chambre pour vérifier son mari. Alec était déjà réveillé et frottait son ventre de neuf mois, l'immortel s'assit sur le lit prés de lui en l'embrassant légèrement.

\- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps questionna Magnus

\- Pendant que Jace et toi vous fesiez votre duel de mâle dominant se moqua Alec en souriant narquoisement

\- Il faut dire que ton frère est une source d'inspiration concernant les vannes ricana Magnus

\- Je n'en doute pas sourit Alec en l'attirant vers lui

Ils s'embrassaient passionnément, le noiraud commença à s'acharner sur la chemise de son amant avant de la déchirer en faisant éclater les boutons.

\- Alexander s'indigna Magnus

\- Tu répareras ça plus tard avec ta magie, j'ai trop envie de toi haleta Alec

Magnus glissa sa main dans le legging de son mari et le soulagea, l'archer fit de même de son côté en faufilant sa main vers l'érection de Magnus. Ils avaient arrêté de faire l'amour à peu près une semaine après le début du neuvième mois par peur pour le bébé, ils jouirent en même temps en s'embrassant paresseusement.

\- Tu crois que Clary et Jace sont partis questionna Alec

\- Je ne crois pas, ils sont partis bien avant notre petit moment ensemble. Ou sinon ton frère serait traumatiser ricana Magnus

Le noiraud ricana aussi avant de l'embrasser encore une fois, plus tard Alec était allongé sur le canapé avec une bouillotte sous son bas de dos pour soulager ses maux. Jace mangeait prés de lui et Magnus buvait son martini,

\- Bon sang j'ai hâte d'accoucher parce que ses douleurs commencent à me tuer littéralement grimaça Alec sous les douleurs lombaires

\- D'ailleurs Catarina a dit quoi pour le moment de l'accouchement interrogea Jace

\- Pour le moment elle est occupée avec l'hôpital avec ses patients répondit Magnus en buvant son martini

Le sorcier se leva pour se resservir de son martini, il le but avant de se lever et embrasser son mari.

\- Je vais aller prendre une douche déclara Magnus en se dirigeant vers la chambre

Jace se leva à son tour pour déposer son assiette et la laver avant de revenir au pied de son parabataï, il prit la main d'Alec dans la sienne.

\- Jace, j'étais en train de penser depuis pas mal de temps à ça, je voudrais que tu sois là pour moi le jour de l'accouchement demanda Alec en fixant son parabataï

Le blond fut surpris par la demande du noiraud, il avait pensé que cela aurait été Isabelle ou Maryse qui assisterait Alec à son accouchement. Le chasseur était amusé de voir la surprise de Jace devant sa demande, le blond passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds tellement il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il fit un sourire niais en pensant qu'il sera la première personne que son neveu verra après ses parents,

\- Je serai honoré d'assister à ton accouchement, en plus où tu seras j'y serai cita Jace en le serrant la main

Alec sourit avant de se crisper en sentant une contraction le prendre soudainement, Jace ressentit sa douleur violemment et se leva paniquer autour de lui.

\- Alec, c'est une contraction n'est ce pas questionna Jace

Le noiraud grimaça en sentant les contractions le prendre sans cesse, le blond s'affola et ne savait plus quoi faire en regardant son frère souffrir ainsi. Ayant marre de le voir paniquer comme ça, l'archer le prit par le col et le secoua comme un prunier,

\- FAIS MARCHER TA PUTAIN CERVELLE ENFOIRE ET VA ME CHERCHER MAGNUS MAINTENANT cria Alec sous la douleur

Jace hocha la tête avec véhémence et se mit à courir comme un dératé en manquant de tomber sur un jouet de Président Miaou, il défonça la porte de la salle de bain pour voir Magnus enroulé dans une serviette de bain en sortant tout juste de la douche.

\- Alec…bébé…arrive…contraction…vite…Catarina s'affola Jace en perdant ses mots

\- Ralentis et dis-moi ce qu'il se passe apaisa Magnus

Le blond prit une grande inspiration avant de s'arrêter brusquement en sentant une contraction d'Alec, Magnus le retient en le voyant criant de douleur.

\- C'est Alec, le bébé arrive grimaça Jace

\- TU AURAIS PU ME DIRE CA TOUT DE SUITE STUPIDE BLOND SANS CERVELLE cria Magnus à son tour

Le sorcier lâcha son beau-frère en courant vers son mari qui souffrait des contractions sur le canapé, Alec s'était mis dans une position pour soulager ses douleurs. L'immortel resta prés de lui,

\- Tout va bien mon chéri, comme à la préparation inspire et expire conseilla Magnus

\- FERME TA PUTAIN GUEULE PETIT MERDEUX J'AI PUTAIN DE DOULEUR ALORS APPELLE CATARINA BON SANG DE DIEU OU JE TE JURE QUE CET ENFANT NE VERRA PAS SON PERE menaça Alec en prenant son mari par le col pour le secouer comme un prunier

Magnus se tourna vers Jace qui était en train d'appeler Catarina en urgence,

\- Catarina, c'est moi Jace Herondale…oui…Alec va accoucher alors ramène ta fraise illico presto déclara Jace

Le blondinet raccrocha après avoir eu Catarina qui était sur le point de venir, un portail s'ouvrit sur la sorcière qui arriva et se précipita sur Alec qui grimaça de douleur. Elle l'examina en vitesse,

\- Est-ce que tu peux te déplacer parce que je ne crois pas que le canapé soit le lieu idéal pour accoucher proposa Catarina

Alec hocha la tête et se fit aider par Jace et Magnus à rentrer dans la chambre, elle l'examina en profondeur avant de sourire.

\- Alors Catarina, le bébé arrive demanda Magnus inquiet

\- Non, c'était juste les contractions de Braxton Hicks. Ce sont des fausses contractions qui te donne l'impression qu'Alec va accoucher alors que ce n'est pas ça, en plus tu n'as pas perdu les eaux expliqua Catarina

\- Mais ça fait putain de mal tes contractions machin trucs grimaça Alec

\- Je sais mais c'est ton corps qui se préparer en quelque sorte à accoucher de plus je t'ai vérifié tu n'as pas perdu ton bouchon muqueux révéla Catarina

Ils respiraient tous de soulagement, un instant plus tard les deux regardaient Alec endormit dans le lit.

\- Franchement on s'est pris comme des manches, lança Jace

\- Ouais, il faut qu'on soit là et sans paniquer cette fois et le rassurer déclara Magnus

Le blond lui mit la main sur son épaule avant d'aller se coucher, le sorcier alla se coucher dans le lit en prenant son mari dans ses bras. Quelques jours plus tard Maryse et les filles s'étaient marrés devant la panique des deux lorsqu'Alec avait eu ses fausses contractions, Jace avait boudé pendant trois jours sans leur parler. Le noiraud était dans le loft en train de rebondir sur son ballon de yoga en regardant la pluie et l'orage dehors, Jace entra dans le loft trempé de la tête au pied.

\- Quel temps de chien grimaça Jace

\- Mission demanda Alec

\- Ouais répondit Jace en passant une main dans ses cheveux humides

Il alla prendre une douche et revint dans le salon pour être prés de son parabataï, il remarqua l'absence de Magnus.

\- Il est où notre mari ironisa Jace

\- Il est sortit renouveler son stock enfin c'est qu'il m'a dit, je n'ai pas trop écouté comme j'étais occupé déclara Alec

\- Occupé à quoi demanda Jace

\- A lui tailler une pipe répondit Alec en souriant perversement

Jace roula des yeux devant la perversité de son frère, Magnus rentra un peu plus tard au loft. Il embrassa Alec et salua son beau-frère. Ils dînèrent ensemble avant d'aller se coucher, au beau milieu de la nuit Alec se réveilla ayant des contractions. Il avala sa salive en comptant les minutes en pensant aux fausses contractions, il attendit avant d'allumer la lampe de chevet ayant sentit une fuite entre ses jambes. Il écarquilla les yeux en comprenant qu'il était en train de perdre les eaux, il grimaça sous la douleur et s'étonna que Jace n'ait pas défoncé la porte par leur lien. Il réveilla Magnus en le secouant assez fort, l'immortel se réveilla de moitié et regarda la place humide.

\- Bébé, tu aurais pu te retenir au lieu de pisser sur le lit se renfrogna Magnus

Alec prit une grande inspiration avant de prendre son mari par les cheveux,

\- ENFOIRE JE VIENS DE PERDRE LES EAUX ALORS FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE PUTAIN DE MERDE MAUDIT SORCIER hurla Alec

\- Oh merde jura Magnus en se levant

L'immortel se leva et alla cogner à la porte de son beau-frère qui grimaçait de douleur ayant entendu les hurlements d'Alec,

\- Appelle Catarina pendant que je vais calmer Alec décréta Magnus en retournant dans la chambre

L'archer c'était déjà débarrassé de son legging et soufflait en serrant les draps, Magnus arriva prés de lui et l'encouragea.

\- Catarina va arriver mon chéri rassura Magnus en lui passant la main dans les cheveux

\- Qu'elle arrive vite parce que je ne pourrais pas le supporter trop longtemps souffla Alec

Jace entra dans la chambre avec le téléphone, il se plaça entre les jambes d'Alec sous les regards sidérés du couple. Il mit sur haut-parleurs pour entendre la voix de Catarina,

\- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas venir car je suis bloqué à l'hôpital avec cette tempête et je dois surveiller mes patients, je vais vous guider par téléphone déclara Catarina

\- Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire maintenant questionna Jace

\- D'abord mets deux doigts en Alec pour vérifier sa dilatation, ce sera facile pour le reconnaître tu devrais sentir si le muscle est ouvert ou fermé expliqua Catarina

\- Je vais le faire déclara Magnus refusant que Jace doigte son mari

L'asiatique mit ses doigts en son amant avant de dire la dilatation de son mari à sa meilleure amie, après ils attendirent un moment avant de recommencer.

\- Bon maintenant Alec, tu vas pousser de toutes tes forces, Jace ou Magnus mettez vous en position entre les jambes d'Alec pour réceptionner le bébé expliqua Catarina

Jace se dévoua et demanda pardon à Alec avant de se mettre entre ses jambes, Magnus était derrière son mari en train de soulager ses maux en le massant.

\- Vas y Pousse Alec encouragea Jace

\- PUTAIN TU CROIS QUE JE FAIS QUOI SALOPARD, T'AS PAS HONTE DE MATER MON CUL STUPIDE FRERE hurla Alec

\- C'est normal qu'il hurle ainsi demanda Jace à Catarina par téléphone

\- Oui, c'est normal rassura Catarina

Alec poussa de toutes forces, Magnus l'encouragea encore une fois.

\- JE PENSE QUE TU VAS BAISER TA MAIN, TU N'ES PAS PRÊT DE M'AVOIR DEBILE DE MARI insulta Alec

\- Tout ce que tu veux mon amour mais pousses encouragea Magnus

\- JE TE DETESTE cria Alec en poussant

Au bout d'un moment Jace commença à voir la tête du bébé,

\- Cat, je crois que le bébé est en train de me faire clin d'œil, je fais quoi s'inquiéta Jace

\- Dis à Alec d'arrêter de pousser et vérifie que le cordon ne s'est pas enroulé autour du cou répondit Catarina

\- D'accord répondit Jace

Le blond vérifia le cou du bébé avant d'encourager son parabataï à pousser encore une fois, le blondinet prit le bébé dans ses bras.

\- Oh par l'ange s'exclama Jace

\- Donne-lui une claque sur les fesses signala Catarina

\- Il est trop mignon Catarina s'offusqua Jace

\- Jace, obéis-moi ou je te transforme en canard menaça Catarina par téléphone

Jace regarda le bébé avant de lui donner une claque sur les fesses ce qui le fit pleurer, Magnus et Alec regardaient le bébé dans les bras de Jace qui sanglotait.

\- Désolé elle m'a obligé s'excusa Jace

Magnus eut les larmes sur ses joues avec Alec, le sorcier claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître une serviette pour enrouler son bébé. Il le confia à Alec après l'avoir pris des mains de Jace,

\- Par l'ange tout puissant, c'est une pur merveille déclara Alec en regardant son bébé qui gémissait dans ses bras

Alec cligna des yeux en sentant une contraction encore une fois, Magnus reprit le bébé et invoqua un berceau pour mettre son bébé dans le berceau.

\- Jace interpella Magnus

\- INCROYABLE IL YA UN DEUXIEME QUI VEUT NOUS REJOINDRE s'écria Jace en regardant l'entre-jambe d'Alec

\- MAIS FAITES MOI ACCOUCHER BANDE DE CRETINS SANS CERVELLE, MAGNUS JE TE QUITTE JE DEMANDE LE DIVORCE J'AURAI DU LAISSER MON PERE TE BUTER CONNARD cria Alec

Magnus avala sa salive et prit Alec dans ses bras et l'encouragea, Jace se remit entre les jambes du noiraud pour accueillir le deuxième bébé. Alec poussa en insultant son frère et son mari dans la même foulée, le blond prit le deuxième bébé et lui donna une claque comme le premier. Il n'eut juste que le temps de le déposer dans le berceau prés du premier née pour accueillir le troisième bébé après avoir sentit la contraction d'Alec,

\- BANDE D'ENCULER QUE VOUS ETES ATTENDEZ QUE JE VOUS TRANSFROME EN RAT menaça Alec en secouant son mari comme un prunier

Alec poussa une dernière fois avant de retomber sur le lit épuisé, Jace berça le dernier bébé dans ses bras avant de l'enrouler dans la serviette que Magnus venait d'invoquer. Catarina par téléphone leur conseilla de leur prendre un bain en faisant attention au cordon ombilical, Magnus soigna Alec de toutes hémorragies après avoir expulsé son placenta. Pendant que Jace faisait prendre les trois bébés leur bain maladroitement après s'être souvenu comment le faire par rapport à Max étant petit, Alec était épuisé et avait les yeux lourds de fatigue.

\- Mes bébés, souffla Alec

Jace et Magnus les emmenèrent pour lui faire voir, Alec sanglota de joie en voyant ses bébés dans ses bras.

\- Vous êtes enfin là bande de petits chenapans sanglota Alec en souriant

\- Tu as eu deux garçons et une fille révéla Jace ému par la scène

Son parabataï hocha la tête en le remerciant, le blond les laissa en famille pour téléphoner aux filles et leur annoncer la nouvelle. Dehors la tempête faisait rage et commençait à s'atténuer un peu, L'immortel portait l'un de ses fils.

\- Je t'aime Alexander confessa Magnus les larmes aux joues

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Magnus sourit Alec

Le sorcier se mit à pleurer sur l'épaule de son amant, ce dernier le consola en lui chuchotant des mots réconfortants. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla et tourna la tête pour voir ses trois bébés dans le berceau, il se redressa en grimaçant légèrement pour contempler ses enfants encore plus. Magnus entra dans la chambre avec un plateau de repas pour lui,

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Magnus

\- Bonjour sexy salua Alec

L'immortel déposa le plateau et regarda leurs enfants ensemble,

\- Ils sont très beaux n'est ce pas complimenta Alec amoureux de ses enfants

\- Je sens que Lucifer va remplir la chambre de nos bébés de tas de jouets et il va sûrement les gâter énormément décréta Magnus

\- Sans aucun doute, en plus de maman. Il faut dire qu'on va les voir assez souvent tout les trois ricana Alec

Le couple s'embrassait langoureusement quand ils entendirent des chuchotements provenir dans le salon, les filles et Simon accompagné de Jace passaient doucement la porte de la chambre.

\- Entrez invita Magnus en roulant des yeux

Les filles et Simon restèrent choqués de voir les bébés dans le berceau, Isabelle eut les larmes aux yeux en voyant les bébés dans le berceau.

\- Ils sont magnifique complimenta Isabelle en essuyant ses larmes

\- Merci Izzy remercia Alec

\- Ce sont deux garçons et une fille révéla Magnus

\- Comment se prénomment ses merveilles questionna Simon

\- Qui a invité le vampire demanda Alec en croisant les bras

\- Sérieusement Alec s'indigna Simon

Tous riaient à part Simon qui se renfrogna encore plus sous le sourire narquois d'Alec,

\- Notre premier fils s'appelle Ren Maxwell Ligtwood-Bane puis notre cadet s'appelle Rin Jace Lightwood-Bane présenta Magnus

\- Notre file s'appelle Divya Isabelle Lightwood-Bane renchérit Alec

Jace et Isabelle sourient de joie en sachant qu'ils étaient les parrains et marraines des triplets avec Max, la jeune brune prit sa nièce dans ses bras.

\- Tu es tellement mignonne, c'est normal entre Isabelle on est toujours belle gloussa Isabelle

Jace prit Ren dans ses bras pendant que Clary prit maladroitement Rin dans ses bras,

\- Où sont nos parents interrogea Alec

\- Maman est à Idris pour une réunion d'urgence depuis hier soir, elle est partit bien avant le coup de fil de Jace lors que tu avais mis au monde les enfants répondit Isabelle.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la folie de Lucifer et les fausses prétextes de Maryse. Bisous glacées. **


	41. Chapter 40

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Bonne Année à toi aussi et à ta famille aussi et merci de m'avoir suivit tout cet année 209 et j'espère que tu vas encore me suivre dans cet nouvelle année. Voilà la suite du chapitre **

**LolliOta: Voici le nouveau chapitre et bonne année**

**Piiya69: La réaction dans ce chapitre et bonne année**

**Alec Barton : Hachi sortit de sa chambre "FIESTA ET BONNE ANNE A TOUT LE MONDE ET A TOI AUSSI LA CHOSE " Satan qui cognait dans son cercueil en grommelant" Voilà la suite et joyeuse année et plein de bonne chose pour toi et merci de me suivre comme tu le fais **

**Lavigne 126: Je te souhaite une bonne année ma bonne amie et plein de voeux de bonheur pour toi et j'attends tes nouveaux de ce début d'année. Je souhaite que tu continue à me suivre comme tu le fais **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa ! BONNE ANNEE A CEUX QUI ME SUIVENT ET J'ESPERE QUE VOUS CONTINUEREZ A ME SUIVRE **

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 40, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 40**_

Magnus gloussa en changeant la couche de son fils aîné, Ren bailla en se faisant occuper ce qui fit fondre son père. Alec était en train de s'occuper de leur fille en la berçant dans une chaise à bascule, elle s'endormit dans ses bras avant de qu'il le mets dans son berceau prés de son fils cadet. Magnus plaça Ren dans le berceau qui somnolait avant de s'endormir prés de sa sœur et de son jumeau, le couple observa avec amour leur enfant. Le sorcier claqua des doigts pour mettre une veilleuse dans leur chambre pendant que le noiraud claqua des doigts pour mettre en marche le baby-phone, ils allaient se coucher et tomba sur le lit. Au beau milieu de la nuit Alec se réveilla sous les pleurs des bébés, il se leva en apaisant Magnus pour aller les calmer. Il entra dans la chambre pour voir Divya en train de pleurer dont il prit dans les bras, il s'assit dans la chaise à basculer pour ouvrir son peignoir. Sa fille chercha son téton avant de le happer pour prendre sa pitance, l'archer regarda son bébé dans ses bras en lui caressant ses cheveux fins. Divya téta un moment avant de se retirer en baillant, Alec le prit et pour lui faire retirer son rôt. Elle lâcha un gros vent avant de gémir doucement, son père lui tapota encore une fois sur le dos avant d'entendre encore un autre rôt. Il le remit dans le berceau discrètement en le laissant dormir, il contempla ses fils dans le berceau. Il était sur le point de partir quand Rin se mit à pleurer à son tour, il s'assit et nourrit ses jumeaux avant de les remettre prés de leur sœur. Ça ferait une semaine que les triplets sont nés, le couple était fier comme un paon devant leurs enfants qui était leur fierté. Maryse et Robert n'étaient pas encore revenus d'Idris depuis un moment au vu les réunions d'urgence qui s'enchaînaient, Isabelle avait repris la direction de l'institut en l'absence de leur mère. Ils avaient convenu d'attendre le retour de leurs parents pour leur parler de la naissance des bébés, Jace se marrait à chaque fois de leur plan en imaginant les têtes de ses parents adoptifs. Entre-temps Jonathan continua de grossir son armée, récemment ils avaient constaté qu'il avait disparu de la surface de la terre. Jonathan était retourné à Edom pour avoir plus de puissance auprès de Lilith, celle-ci lui fournissais de la puissance qu'il voulait. Alec était en train de pousser la poussette après avoir traversé le portail,

\- ALEC cria Jace en le trouvant dans le hall

Son parabataï lui fit des gros yeux en pointant les bébés qui dormaient dans la poussette, le blond mit la main sur sa bouche et s'excusa d'avoir crié et s'excité en voyant ses neveux. Rin se mit à bailler avant de regarder un moment Jace qui lui prit dans ses bras, il l'embrassa sur la joue. Les filles arrivaient rapidement et prit chacun les bébés. Ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau directorial, Isabelle berça son neveu dans ses bras en lui caressant sa petite joue. Clary préféra sentir l'odeur de bébé de Divya en souriant, le noiraud regarda sa fratrie et Clary complètement fasciné par ses enfants.

\- Maman n'est toujours pas arrivée d'Idris conclu Alec en s'affalant dans le canapé

\- Non, elle enchaîne les réunions sur réunions avec papa par rapport à Jonathan répondit Isabelle

\- Si on savait comment le localiser au moins nous serions débarrassé de Jonathan depuis un moment railla Jace

\- La faute ce sont les bandes salopards qui siègent au conseil à part Jia et Grand-mère Herondale jura Alec

\- A croire qu'ils veulent tous se rendre auprès de Jonathan déclara Clary

\- Au contraire Clary, ils veulent que nous fassions le sale boulot au lieu d'eux. Ainsi ils récoltent les honneurs au lieu de nous, voilà ce que c'est que l'enclave. Pourri jusqu'à la moelle, vous souvenez quand ses abrutis sont venu demander à maman des prépositions de mariage pour moi au vue que j'ai fait sauté la tête de Valentin relata Alec

Ils hochaient la tête en sachant que l'enclave était honnête avec certains membres du conseil qui ne pensent qu'à eux,

\- Parlons d'autre choses, comme alors les nuits sont difficiles non taquina Isabelle

\- Si tu parles de mes histoires de cul avec Magnus, il y a les gosses qui nous réclament. Pour le moment d'après Cat je ne peux pas avoir une baise par rapport l'accouchement, mais ça n'empêchent pas de faire des choses intimes sans passer par l'acte avoua Alec

\- Pitié arrêtez supplia Jace en se bouchant l'oreille d'une main

\- Comme lui tailler une pipe continua Alec en ricanant sournoisement

Jace poussa un son étranglé en bouchant les oreilles de son filleul devant les paroles perverses de son père, les filles rigolaient doucement pour ne pas réveiller les bébés qui dormaient dans leurs bras. La porte s'ouvrit Muriel, Kurama qui était sur l'épaule d'Alec sauta par terre pour jouer avec son chaton à deux queues. Le chaton avait beaucoup grandi entre-temps, Isabelle avait l'entraînée de ce fait elle pouvait cracher des feux et un moyen de transport pour la jeune fille comme son frère aîné. Muriel vint se frotter prés des jambes d'Alec en ronronnant, le noiraud prit le chaton dans ses bras en le caressant avant de le remettre par terre. Un portail s'ouvrit sur Magnus, le sorcier embrassa son mari en regardant ses enfants dans les bras de sa belle-famille. Isabelle gloussa devant le regard de Ren, Clary berça doucement Divya en respirant son odeur de bébé et Jace faisait des gestes comiques avec son filleul. Le couple se serrait la main en souriant,

\- Maryse et Robert ne sont pas encore rentré d'Idris questionna Magnus

\- Pas encore malheureusement réfuta Isabelle

\- J'ai hâte de voir la tête des parents en voyant les triplets ricana Jace en regardant son neveu dans ses bras

\- Vous n'avez pas encore leur dire sur la naissance de nos enfants questionna Magnus

\- Non, attends voir leurs têtes en voyant nos enfants eux-mêmes ricana Alec sournoisement

\- Petit sournois gloussa Magnus en se penchant vers son mari

Alec l'embrassa passionnément sous le sifflement d'Isabelle, Divya se mit à pleurer dans les bras de Clary qui essayait de la calmer avant que Alec lui tends les bras pour la prendre. Il déboutonna sa chemise pour nourrir sa fille, elle chercha quelques secondes le téton de son père avant de le prendre en bouche pour téter. Le noiraud sourit en caressant les cheveux fins de sa fille, Jace mit sa main sur sa rune de parabataï en sentant le bonheur de son frère. Plus tard le couple rentra chez eux avec Kurama et les enfants, le démon-renard alla directement rejoindre Président Miaou avant d'aller tout les deux dans la chambre des enfants pour dormir. Ils allaient se coucher après avoir s'être occuper des bébés, Magnus prit son mari dans ses bras pour s'endormir. Pendant ce temps une ombre sauta sur le balcon du couple, elle entra dans le salon après ouvert la baie-vitrée et se dirigea vers la chambre des bébés. Kurama qui était endormit sur le sol avec la taille d'un chiot ouvrit les yeux en voyant l'ombre, il renifla avant de se rendormir normalement sans souci. L'ombre s'approcha des berceaux des enfants, la lune éclaira Mazekeen qui se pencha vers les triplets.

\- Non seulement ce petit morveux mets trois enfants au monde en même temps ils ont la même tête que lui quand il était un mioche, ils sont encore plus moches qu'Alec grimaça Mazekeen en regardant les triplets

Elle se pencha pour passer son doigt sur la joue de Ren doucement en souriant légèrement, elle était sur le point de retirer son doigt quand Ren se réveilla et attrapa son doigt. La démone essaya de retirer son doigt mais le bébé refusa de la lâcher, ils se fixaient entre eux dans les yeux. Maze sourit encore plus avant de se faire lâcher le doigt,

\- Sale morveux gloussa Maze

Elle caressa les joues des autres qui se réveillaient en même temps en la fixant aussi, ils se rendormaient normalement. La démone sortit de la chambre le cœur léger, elle sourit encore plus en voyant la couverture qu'elle avait offert à Alec servant de couverture pour eux. Elle s'en alla sans se faire remarquer, elle ne vit pas Alec qui était en train de la surveiller ayant vu toute la scène.

\- Marraine gaga va gloussa Alec en allant voir ses enfants

Quelques jours plus tard Alec était à l'institut et était en train de s'entraîner avec Mazekeen, il voulait retrouver sa forme d'antan avant sa grossesse. La démone lui donnait des coups dont il avait dû mal à esquiver, il se fit projeter contre un mur qui se brisa à son contact avant que des briques tombent sur lui. Il se leva en grimaçant, il fit craquer son cou avant d'invoquer un sabre. Sa marraine lui fit un geste d'invitation avec un sourire moqueur, il serra les dents et fonça sur elle. Elle para son attaque facilement avant de d'enchaîner un combo qui le renversa par-dessus son épaule, Alec se retrouva par terre ce qui le fit souffler d'épuisement.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu reviens en enfer pour que tu puisses retrouver ta forme, parce que tu étais au même niveau que moi et là je te bats avec facilité déclara Mazekeen en le regardant

\- Je sais mais il se faut dire que j'étais en cloque durant neuf mois alors que bouffer et faire le ménage il n'y avait rien à faire souligna Alec en se remettant debout

\- Je sais, allez l'entraînement est terminé décréta Mazekeen

\- Tu as appelé mon père au sujet des enfants questionna Alec

\- Ouais, il va venir prochainement en plus il était excité comme une puce critiqua Mazekeen

Alec sourit narquoisement avant de rentrer pour aller vérifier ses enfants avec sa fratrie, ils étaient tous dans la salle d'armes. Jace était en train de leur montrer les différentes armes sous les regards amusées d'Isabelle et de Clary et moqueur de Simon,

\- Vraiment Magnus va te tuer quand il va apprendre que tu enseigne le armes de Shadowhunter à ses enfants se moqua Simon

\- Je dois les apprendre comme je suis leur oncle déclara Jace

\- Mais ils sont encore trop petit pour comprendre quoi que soit ajouta Isabelle

Jace refusa de les écouter et continua son speech sur les armes en donnant son opinion envers ses neveux et sa nièce, Alec fit un sourire en coin et pénétra dans la salle pour les voir.

\- Jace, tu sais qu'ils sont très petits et la seule chose qu'ils savent faire c'est de pleurer et se remplir le ventre avant de chier expliqua Alec en embrassant ses enfants

\- Je croyais que tu m'aurais défendu en tant que parabataï se renfrogna Jace en croisant les bras

\- Parabataï qui a failli me faire tuer plusieurs fois pour impressionner Clary et aussi qui me casser les pieds avec ses histoires de culs avec ses conquêtes, parabataï qui me faisait lever trois heures du matin pour savoir si un canard avait une conscience et aussi m'empêcher dormir parce que monsieur s'envoyait en l'air avec une femme quelconque ramassé quelque part ouais je te défens si bien se moqua Alec

Le blond eut la mâchoire décroché alors que tout le monde à part Alec et Jace rigolait, Isabelle se moqua encore plus de son autre frère. Son téléphone sonne signalant un message, elle répondit en souriant encore plus en voyant le message de leur mère.

\- Nos parents vont bientôt arriver d'Idris, je leur dit de me prévenir qu'ils rentrent pour qu'on puisse aller te voir dont ils croient encore que tu es enceinte gloussa Isabelle

\- C'est parfait, j'appelle Magnus pour faire la présentation avec les grands-parents ricana Alec sournoisement

Deux heures plus tard Robert et Maryse avec Max traversaient le portail, ils marchaient vers la salle des opérations.

\- Max salua Isabelle en prenant son petit frère dans ses bras

\- Coucou vous tous salua Max en serrant sa grande sœur dans ses bras

Maryse chercha son fils aîné des yeux,

\- Alec est resté au loft ayant la paresse de venir avec les hormones et tout déclara Jace avec un sourire en coin

\- Je vois, votre père et moi nous avons quelque chose à vous dire concernant les réunions qu'à résulté avec l'enclave déclara Maryse en marchant vers le bureau directorial

\- Entendu sourit Isabelle en jetant un coup d'œil vers Jace

Max remarqua les coups d'œil complices de ses deux aînés, ils laissaient leurs parents dans le bureau pour laisser Maryse reprendre ses marques. Le plus jeune de la fratrie ne comprit pas ce que manigançait sa fratrie, un portail s'ouvrit quand il trouva Alec avec Magnus avec une poussette avec trois cosys.

\- Salut Max, viens voir tes neveux et ta nièce sourit Alec

\- Quoi, ils sont nés. Par l'ange je suis oncle maintenant s'écria Max en se précipitant sur la poussette

Le couple présenta les bébés à Max qui était ravis d'être parrain aussi, ils le mirent dans la confidence au sujet du plan. Ils allaient devant le bureau directorial, ils plaçaient les bébés devant la porte avant de frapper à la porte et de se cacher pour filmer la réaction de Robert et de Maryse. La matriarche ouvrit la porte en fronçant les sourcils, elle baissait les yeux alors que Robert regarda par-dessus son épaule.

\- Par l'ange tout puissant haleta Maryse en voyant les trois cosys

Les trois bébés avaient un body écrit « FELICITATION A PAPY ET MAMIE », elle commença à fondre en larmes en voyant ses petits-enfants. Elle prit chaque cosy pour les emmener dans le bureau, Robert essuyait ses larmes en voyant ses petits-enfants. Maryse ne perdit pas le temps en prenant Divya dans ses bras et le recouvrit de baisers,

\- Vous êtes si beau sanglota Maryse

Alec et Magnus entraient dans la pièce en souriant narquoisement sur les lèvres, Jace et les autres entraient en train de filmer tout la scène. Maryse essuya ses larmes mais continua de pleurer alors que Robert était devenu comme une fontaine,

\- Maman, je te présente tes petits-fils Ren Maxwell et Rin Jace Lightwood-Bane, et ta petite-fille Divya Isabelle Lightwood-Bane présenta Alec avec un sourire en coin

\- Oh mon dieu, ils sont tellement merveilleux pleura Maryse en recouvrant de baiser sa petite-fille

Robert embrassa ses petits-fils chacun leur tour avant de porter sa petite-fille dans ses bras, sa femme portait les jumeaux chacun leur tour en les recouvrant des baisers.

\- C'est une belle surprise que vous m'avez fait vous deux, vraiment je n'arrive pas y croire qu'ils sont là. Depuis quand ils sont nées demanda Maryse en fixant le couple

\- Ils sont nés le jour de ton départ pour Idris, Jace avait appelé pour annoncer quand tu es parti. Alors nous n'avons rien dit en attendant votre retour pour leur montrer ses petits chenapans répondit Alec

\- L'accouchement s'est bien passé questionna Robert

\- A part la surprise de voir deux autres bébés sinon ça s'est bien passés. Jace les a mis au monde révéla Magnus

\- Ouais, j'étais devenu la sage-femme de mon frère grimaça Jace

Clary passa une main sur son dos pour le réconforter en l'entendant se lamenter qu'il avait vu la naissance de ses neveux et sa nièce, leurs parents n'arrêtaient pas de observer et de roucouler avec les triplets.

\- Alors vous nous avez dit qu'il y avait des choses que vous voulez nous dire signala Isabelle

\- Heu, quoi donc déjà questionna Maryse en regardant son mari

\- Je pense que c'est au sujet de Jonathan, l'enclave était toujours en l'état d'urgence et Jia cherche un moyen pour rassembler tout le monde comme la guerre contre Valentin relata Robert

Leurs enfants levaient un sourcil synchro en voyant que leurs parents préférant leurs petits-enfants au lieu de leur révéler les réunions de l'enclave, le couple savaient d'avance qu'ils allaient être souvent dans le loft pour voir les bébés. Quelques jours plus tard Alec était en train marcher vers la salle de réunion en sifflotant quand il trouva sa mère en se faufiler dans son ancien chambre, il roula des yeux et entra dans son ancien chambre pour la voir en train de roucouler avec ses enfants.

\- Maman, tu n'as pas rassemblé tout le monde pour une soi-disant réunion prévient Alec

Maryse sursauta et se retourna vers son fils qui lui sourit moqueur, elle le regarda comme un enfant pris en faute.

\- Allez viens sinon on sera en retard pour ta réunion ricana Alec

\- D'accord accepta Maryse en soupirant

Ils sortirent de la chambre et marcha vers la salle d'opération quand elle stoppa en claquant des doigts comme si elle réalisa qu'elle avait oublié de quelque chose de vitale,

\- J'ai oublié les dossiers que je devais vous présenter que m'avait donné l'enclave, il faut que je retourne à mon bureau pour y chercher prétexta Maryse en se retournant presque

\- Tu parle de ce dossier sourit Alec moqueur

Le noiraud claqua des doigts ayant le dossier dans la main, ils marchaient vers la salle de réunion. Sa mère se tourna vers lui,

\- Chéri, peux-tu présider la réunion toujours ? Je dois aller au petit coin prétexta Maryse une seconde fois

\- Tu iras après la réunion maman, je te connais tu vas toujours aux toilettes pour ne pas être gêné lors d'une réunion. Tout ce que tu veux est t'échapper de cette réunion pour être avec les triplets déclara Alec amusé

Maryse entra dans la salle en grommelant contre son fils qui éclata de rire, elle fit la réunion tout en réfléchissant un autre prétexte pour aller voir ses petits-enfants.

\- Bon avant qu'on commence, quelqu'un à envie d'aller faire ses besoins demanda Maryse ayant trouvé un bon prétexte

\- Je pense que ce sera bon maman, tu peux continuer ricana Alec amusé

Elle fusilla son fils qui sourit encore sournoisement envers elle, la directrice présida la réunion en informant les informations que l'enclave a décidée. Après la réunion elle bouscula presque tout le monde pour courir rapidement, elle fit un saut en faisant un grand écart dont un chasseur venait de se baisser pour arranger ses lacets. Tout le monde dans l'institut vit Maryse Lightwood en train de courir comme un guépard, Isabelle et Jace eurent les yeux ronds en voyant leur mère détalait comme un lapin.

\- Pourquoi elle a fait un sprint aussi vite questionna Isabelle

\- D'après toi, les triplets, répondit Alec d'un ton amusé

Ils hochaient la tête en comprenant que leur mère est devenue complètement gaga, plusieurs fois elle essayait de prétendre en donnant des arguments bidon pour rester avec ses petits-enfants. Quelques jours plus tard elle se promenait pour se vider la tête et en essayant de trouver un magasin pour acheter des cadeaux pour les triplets,

\- Il n'y a pas de différence entre cette vie et la suivante puisque nous sommes nées de la précédente cita une voix familière

Elle se retourna vers la source de la voix, Lucifer se tenait devant elle avec son costume. Il s'approcha d'elle en lui faisant un baisemain,

\- Lucy, tu m'as tellement manqué souffla Maryse

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué ma lys répondit Lucifer en lui caressant la joue

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement, ils se séparent à bout de souffle. Il lui caressa encore une fois sa joue,

\- Tu es toujours magnifique comme le premier jour que je t'ai rencontré sourit Lucifer

\- Je suis devenu une grand-mère maintenant, je suppose que tu es venu voir Alec conclu Maryse

\- Oui, je suis venu voir Alec et ma descendance, Maze m'a tout dit déclara Lucifer

\- Je vois, j'allais justement les voir sourit Maryse en prenant sa main

Il l'a suivie jusqu'au loft de son gendre, ils rentraient dans l'appartement et fut accueillir par Alec. La fratrie avait déjà investit les lieux pour voir les triplets,

\- Bonjour papa salua Alec en prenant son père dans ses bras

Le roi des enfers leva les yeux pour voir son gendre et s'arrêta de sourire pour le fusiller, Magnus fut crispé sous le regard noir de son beau-père.

\- Magnus salua Lucifer d'un ton froid

\- Lucifer salua Magnus en hochant la tête

Le démon se tourna vers son fils et recommença à sourire en tapant presque dans les mains,

\- Alors où est mon petit-fils ? Maze m'a dit que tu as donné naissance sans me dire ce que tu as eu s'excita Lucifer

Alec pouffa de rire en comprenant que sa marraine n'avait rien dit au sujet qu'il s'agissait des triplets, il le conduit dans la chambre es triplets. Mazekeen était déjà dans la chambre rien que pour voir la tête du démon,

\- Nous allons bien rire ricana Mazekeen

Lucifer vit le berceau et sautilla presque en allant vers le berceau avant d'avant la mâchoire décroché en voyant trois bébés dans le berceau,

\- Alec…trois…bébés…trois…bébés répéta Lucifer ayant eu un bug

Le roi des enfers s'évanouit sous le choc alors que Maze éclata de rire à la scène alors que les autres étaient bouché-bé de voir un démon supérieur s'évanouir. Un quart d'heure Lucifer ouvrit les yeux,

\- J'ai fait un rêve complètement fou en découvrant que je suis grand-père non pas d'un seul bébé mais trois bébés révéla Lucifer

\- Tu ne rêve pas mon amour, il y a trois bébés tu es grand-père de trois bébés. Des triplets, confirma Maryse

Lucifer eut encore une nouvelle fois le choc avant de se reprendre avant de retourner dans la chambre pour les voir, il caressa leurs joues.

\- Ils sont merveilleux, des vrais petits anges, complimenta Lucifer

\- Je sais, des vrais petits anges. Ils ressemblaient à Alec quand il était bébé sourit Maryse en frottant le dos de son amant

\- Oui c'est avant que ce voleur de pureté ne vole la pureté et l'innocence de notre fils pleurnicha Lucifer en fusillant Magnus

Magnus se cacha presque derrière son mari, Alec roula des yeux devant l'excentricité de son père.

\- Enfin bref je te présente tes petits-fils Ren Maxwell et Rin Jace Lightwood-Bane et ta petite-fille Divya Isabelle Lightwood-Bane présenta Alec

\- Mais ce que tu es belle toi alors, tu me fais penser à ta grand-mère lorsque je l'ai rencontré, intrépide et fougueuse. Elle est une dangereuse rose avec des épines tranchantes, j'espère que tu seras comme ta grand-mère hein ma petite chérie. Tu seras une dangereuse rose avec des épines tranchantes ainsi intrépides et fougueuses souhaita Lucifer en prenant Divya dans ses bras

Maryse se mit à rougir alors que Isabelle le prit dan ses bras avec un sourire amusé, le roi des enfers claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître un collier en or avec un pendentif d'une rose rouge.

\- J'ai offert à ta grand-mère une rose, alors je t'offre cette rose à ton tour ma petite chérie déclara Lucifer en le mettant dans le cou de sa petite-fille

Il déposa Divya dans le berceau avant de prendre ses petits-fils dans ses bras, il les embrassa aussi.

\- Vous ressemblez à votre père quand il était tout petit, je peux vous dire il était si mignon et parfait que je ne voulais plus le rendre à votre grand-mère. Je vous aiderai à vous servir de vos pouvoirs mes petits princes, pour le moment vous aurez des peluches mais quand vous serez grand vous pourrez avoir votre propre animal de compagnie comme votre père avec Kurama sourit Lucifer

Il claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître des peluches de renard semblable à Kurama, il les embrassa avant de le reposer dans le berceau. Il caressa leurs joues avant de se retirer,

\- Tu as fait du bon travail mon fils félicita Lucifer

\- Merci papa remercia Alec en prenant son père dans ses bras

\- Quant a toi, je ne te félicite pas car tu as volé la virginité de mon fils et lui a fait un trois gosses espèce de sale sorcier vicieux pervers accusa Lucifer en se tournant vers Magnus

\- Lucifer soupira Maryse en se massant la tempe

\- Mais Maryse, il lui fait trois enfants, ça démontre qu'il est un sale tordu pervers vicieux pleurnicha Lucifer

Mazekeen rigola encore une fois devant les caprices de Lucifer, elle sourit diaboliquement avant de prendre son téléphone.

\- Tiens mate-moi ça ricana Mazekeen en lui montrant quelque chose sur son téléphone

Lucifer le regarda avant de crier de désespoir en le visionnant, il se mit à rouler par terre en pleurant comme un enfant capricieux. Tous la regardaient curieux, Maze regarda le couple

\- Une petite vidéo quand vous avez visité la tour Eiffel si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ricana Maze

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la menace de Jonathan et la rage de Maryse. Bisous glacées. **


	42. Chapter 41

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Ouais Maze est très cruelle envers Lucifer comme elle adore l'embêter XD meilleur voeux 2020 à toi aussi **

**Alec barton" Alec qui était bourrée avec Hachi en train de danser sur la table" OUAIS FIESTA XD ravie que tu as aimé le chapitre d'hier soir, allez je te laisse la suite**

**Lavigne 126: To chapitre arrive demain soir chaud et bien dégoulinante de perversité XD allez je te laisse te préparer pour demain XD**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 41, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 41**_

Divya était en train de sourire sous les embrassades de Magnus sur son ventre, elle mit un son gutturaux appréciateurs ce qui fit rire son père. Alec qui était en train de s'occuper de son fils en le faisant téter, Ren était en train de téter avant de dormir sur le téton. Le noiraud bougea légèrement ce qui le fit réveiller et téta de nouveau, le bébé garçon tira sur le téton pour avoir plus de lait avant de laisser couler dans sa bouche épuisé. Il s'endormit de nouveau et son père le retira pour lui faire son rôt, celui-ci tapota sur son dos pour faire retirer son rôt. Ren rota une fois avant de gémir limite de sangloter avant de roter une deuxième fois, Alec se leva pour aller le mettre dans le berceau. Maryse entra dans la chambre avec plusieurs sachets dans la main, elle commença à roucouler avec Rin qui était dans le transat en bougeant ses jambes doucement. Elle sortit plusieurs peluches pour eux et toutes sortes de jouets en plus de vêtements, Alec taquina sa mère au sujet de ses achats. Elle lui tira la langue puérilement et prit son petit-fils dans ses bras en le couvrant de baisers, Rin fit une expression béat sur le visage aux baisers de sa grand-mère. Pendant qu'Alec nourrissait Divya, Magnus sortit de la chambre pour aller faire du thé pour tout le monde. Maryse changea Rin en roucoulant avec lui, elle l'embrassa sur ses petits pieds et ses petites mains avant de souffler sur son ventre pour faire des bruits. Les triplets avaient désormais un mois, ils étaient bien éveillés. Ils se réveillaient encore pour téter ou pour se faire changer, ils étaient en généralement calme. Toute la famille Lightwood était gaga d'eux, Maryse gardait les triplets pendant que Alec alla s'entraîner avec Maze ou Jace ou soit allé en mission. Rare où Alec voyait ses enfants quand il se rendait à l'institut, à peine qu'il mettait les pieds tout la famille les accaparait pour eux et ne revenait vers lui que pour le repas. Robert et Maryse trouvaient des prétextes bidon pour éviter une réunion avec l'enclave ou avec les chasseurs de l'institut pour rester avec leurs petits-enfants, quant à Lucifer la chambre des enfants s'agrandissait avec la magie tellement que le roi des enfers envoyait par magie des cadeaux qui apparaissaient chaque matin. Maze n'avouerai jamais sous la torture qu'elle aimait aussi les triplets en allant les voir discrètement le soir pendant qu'ils dormaient, elle resta des heures à les regarder dormir avant de repartir sans bruit. Pour le moment personne ne savait pas où était Jonathan comme les massacres auprès des instituts avaient été stoppés ce qui rendit l'enclave suspicieux, la reine des fées leurs avait révélé que un portail s'était ouvert pour aller à Edom par le biais d'Alec. Jia avait essayé de l'interroger mais la reine refusait de ne divulguer aucune information qu'en la présence d'Alec qui était absent ce jour-là. De même pour toutes les autres communautés, ils refusaient de siéger au conseil sans la présence de leur ambassadeur. Maryse était en train de roucouler avec Rin, elle lui changea la couche en rabattant la couche pour ne pas qu'il fasse pipi sur elle. Magnus haussa les sourcils de surprise,

\- Je veux votre secret pou éviter les urines des garçons demanda Magnus

\- Il n'y a pas de secret parce que j'ai porté trois enfants et élever quatre enfants qu'à force ça devient facile, d'ailleurs c'est Robert qui recevait le pipi dans la tronche avec Alec. Pour Max il était devenu un expert des couches, je me souviens encore quand peu de temps j'avais annoncé la nouvelle que j'attendais Alec. Les parents de Robert lui avait offert un ballon d'eau relata Maryse

\- Un ballon d'eau pourquoi faire questionna Alec

\- Pour lui apprendre à s'occuper d'un bébé, le ballon d'eau à exploser même pas une heure riait Maryse

Alec ricana en imaginant la tête de son père, Magnus rigola légèrement pour ne pas réveillé les enfants.

\- Comment a-t-il fait pour exploser le ballon d'eau interrogea Magnus

\- Il a fait laisser tomber parce qu'il était en train de chercher du beurre de cacahuètes avec des tranches de pastèque pour moi, son père lui a foutu de sa gueule pendant des jours raconta Maryse

\- Et grand-mère questionna Alec en déposant Divya dans son berceau

Divya se réveilla légèrement avant de se rendormir avec Ren, Maryse prit Rin dans ses bras en le berçant après l'avoir changé.

\- Ta grand-mère ne lui a pas parlé pendant deux semaines, à chaque fois elle le traita de fils pathétique qui lui fait honte de ne pas s'occuper d'un ballon rigola Maryse

Alec éclata de rire devant les insultes que sa grand-mère disait sur son père, sa mère lui donna Rin qui gémissait ayant faim. Il s'installa dans la chaise à bascule pour nourrir son fils, Magnus revint avec un plateau et claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître un fauteuil pour sa belle-mère.

\- Mais papa s'est arrangé avec grand-mère non questionna Alec

\- Oui bien sûr qu'il s'est arrangé avec elle, il a reprit un autre ballon d'eau et s'occupait comme si c'était un bébé. Il s'est très occupé du ballon en demandant des conseils à ses parents sur certaines choses relata Maryse

\- Et toi maman, pour grand-mère et grand-père demanda Alec

\- Sur ce côté-là ils n'ont rien faire car j'avais cessé de parler avec qu'eux après mon mariage avec Robert, je les en voulait encore d'avoir séparé de Lucy. Ils avaient précipité le mariage expliqua Maryse

Rin bailla sur le téton de son père avant que celui-ci se lève pour aller le mettre dans le berceau après lui avoir fait retirer son rôt, Alec laissa son mari et sa mère seule dans la chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain se laver les mains. Magnus se tourna vers sa belle-mère en allant dans le salon pour laisser les enfants dormir,

\- Par hasard vous n'avez pas une histoire croustillant sur mon mari quand il était petit gloussa Magnus

\- Eh bien j'en ai une d'ailleurs, quand Alec était petit. Il avait un ours en peluches qu'il emmenait partout avec lui, un jour comme la peluche était sale alors je l'ai lavé. Malheureusement le peluche n'était pas sèche, il a refusé de dormir sans son ours en peluche relata Maryse avec un sourire

\- Oh il était trop adorable et il a réussit à dormir sans son ours par la suite déduisit Magnus

\- Non, c'est Maze qui m'a aidé sur ce coup-là. Elle lui a raconté des histoires de ses batailles sanglants à Alec qui s'endormit très vite gloussa Maryse

Alec revint dans le salon et entendit les ries de Magnus ainsi que une histoire embarrassantes sur lui, il grimaça d'horreur en venant s'asseoir.

\- Ses petits fesses était tout rouges quand il 'était tombé dans cette plante, j'ai dû m'occuper de lui et de ses petits fesses sourit Maryse

\- Je croyais que les photos de moi bébé étaient assez humiliantes comme ça railla Alec

\- Une mère fera toujours ça envers ses enfants ricana Maryse

Elle resta avant de partir ayant des travaux à faires à l'institut, elle embrassa le couple et alla faire des bisous aux bébés sans faire un bruit dans leur chambre. Elle entra par portail pour faire vite, elle rentra dans son bureau pour trouver Robert en train de faire son travail à sa place.

\- Alors nos petits-chéries vont bien questionna Robert

\- Qui te dit que je suis partit voir les triplets ? Peut-être que je suis partit me promener un peu répondit Maryse

\- Tu sens le lait maternel et aussi l'odeur de bébé constata Robert

Maryse fit la moue en croisant les bras avant de rouler des yeux devant les froncements de sourcils de son mari,

\- Oui bon c'est vrai je suis partit voir les triplets, que veux-tu je suis passé pour apporter à manger pour Alec et Magnus se renfrogna Maryse

\- Et aussi les jouets, je le sais parce que je les compte quand tu passe d'ailleurs je sais que tu es passé Mardi avec des tas de vêtements et de jouets pour eux accusa Robert

\- Mais comment tu sais…C'est toi les peluches animaux conclu Maryse

\- N'importe quoi, je n'ai pas offert des peluches mais plutôt les sets de bains, révéla Robert avant de mettre la main sur sa bouche

\- AH se réjouit Maryse

Ils se regardaient entre eux avant d'éclater de rire, ils réalisaient qu'ils étaient des grands-parents gâteux envers les triplets. Ils discutaient ensemble, la matriarche soupira longuement en croisant ses bras en faisant la moue.

\- Qu'est que tu as demanda Robert

\- Je voudrais que les triplets soient prés de nous pendant un bon moment sans Alec et Magnus les ramènes chez eux ou nous devons retourner à l'institut par rapport au travail. Juste que trois jours rien que pour avoir les triplets, expliqua Maryse

\- Comment comptes-tu faire ça envoyer notre et son mari pendant trois jours ? Je te rappelle que les triplets doivent téter le sein rappela Robert

Maryse croisa les bras en se mettant à réfléchir avant de sourire diaboliquement, elle se mit à ricaner comme une hystérique.

\- Je sais comment je vais faire pour les envoyer tout les deux en nous laissant les enfants avec nous ? Tu te souviens de ce chalet en Islande où nous avons passé « notre lune de miel », eh bien nous allons les envoyer là-bas pour le mois prochain comme je suis sûr qu'Alec sera de nouveau opérationnel pour le sexe. Pour les téter les biberons vont être utilisé en plus il existe des tires-laits donc deux coups en une seul lancer ricana Maryse

\- Chérie tu es diabolique, tu veux envoyer notre fils et notre gendre loin de leurs enfants pour qu'ils soient avec nous franchement c'est un coup magnifique, quand est ce que u comptes passer ton plan questionna Robert

\- Bientôt attendons qu'ils passent les deux premières semaines du mois prochain ensuite on les faire expédier loin et ensuite à nous les triplets ricana Maryse

Ils se mirent à ricaner diaboliquement d'avoir l'intention d'avoir leurs petits-enfants rien que pour eux et en profitait avec eux, Robert retourna à Idris pour chercher la clef du chalet pour les donner à son fils. Pendant ce temps le couple ne savant pas le plan de Maryse profitait du calme qui régnait dans l'appartement ayant mis les triplets dans les cosys pendant qu'ils dormaient,

\- Je pourrais m'habituer à rester pour l'éternité ainsi, les enfants et toi révéla Magnus en l'embrassant dans ses cheveux

\- Je sais et je pense la même chose que toi, je pense quelque part que sans Clary. Je n'aurai jamais su que je suis le fils de Lucifer ou je tomberai amoureux, je m'étais résilier d'épouser une chasseuse d'ombre pour prolonger la lignée des Lightwood expliqua Alec

\- Quand à moi j'aurais fait la fête sans compter et me réveiller à côté d'une personne que je me souviendrai même pas du nom en le foutant dehors gloussa Magnus

\- Mais bon la petite rouquine a bouleversé notre vie malgré tout, elle a en quelque sorte nous faire rencontré gloussa Alec

Magnus gloussa aussi et s'embrasaient passionnément, Alec se redressa pour être à califourchon sur son mari. Le noiraud frotta son corps contre celle de son mari, ils s'embrassaient avec ferveur.

\- Putain j'ai envie tellement que tu me baise en ce moment-même s'impatienta Alec

\- Je sais mais il faut attendre que ton corps ayant repris de ton accouchement, dieu seul sait à tel point que je suis en train de me bander en ce moment-même avec toi révéla Magnus

\- Tu me montre susurra Alec

\- Je voudrais bien mais je n'ai pas envie que nos enfants soient traumatisé pour l'éternité gloussa Magnus en jetant un coup d'œil vers leurs enfants endormit

Alec gloussa à son tour et les regarda ensemble, plus tard ils s'occupaient d'eux avant de les coucher dans leur berceau. Kurama et Président Miaou restaient dans la chambre des enfants, la petite chatte sauta dans le berceau et resta prés des bébés avec Kurama qui avec ses neufs queues firent une sorte de couverture pour eux. Le couple observa avec un regard heureux avant d 'aller se coucher à leur tour, au même moment une ombre arriva prés de l'immeuble de Magnus et pénétra dans la barrière magique que le sorcier avait mis avec Alec. Il se faufila à l'intérieur et rentra, il marcha quelque spas avant de marcher vers dans la chambre des enfants. L'ombre se pencha vers le berceau, Kurama se réveilla et se mit grogner devant l'inconnu. Un éclair blanc le menaça, Mazekeen tenait un sabre et menaça l'inconnu sous la gorge.

\- Décline ton identité maintenant avant que je t'arrache ta tête ordonna Mazekeen

\- Eh bien, eh bien Mazekeen, toujours sur le qui-vive répondit une voix

Une flamme rouge s'éclaira dans la pièce, Mazekeen écarquilla les yeux légèrement en voyant la personne. Asmodée se tenait devant elle,

\- Que viens-tu faire ici demanda Mazekeen

\- Je suis venu voir mes petits-enfants voyons, je te rappelle que je suis le père de Magnus sourit Asmodée un sourire sournois

\- C'est vrai mais la dernière fois ce même père qui lui a enlevé sa magie avant de se faire botter le cul par la future reine des enfers ricana Mazekeen moqueusement

Le démon tiqua légèrement en la regardant, il ne voulait pas dire à la démone que Maryse lui hantait encore ses cauchemars dont la manière elle s'est occupée de lui.

\- Pourrais-tu enlever ton jouet sous mon cou maintenant questionna Asmodée

Mazekeen pouffa légèrement et retira son sabre, le démon supérieur se pencha quand les jumeaux se réveillaient en même temps. Ne reconnaissant pas la personne devant eux, ils activaient en même temps une barrière magique qui blessa la main d'Asmodée en voulant les toucher. La démone se mit à ricaner,

\- C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas fait sortir de cette chambre, ils se défendaient eux même ricana Mazekeen

\- Je vois, remarque, ils sont les petits-enfants de grands démons supérieur sourit Asmodée

\- Tu veux dire qu'ils sont les petits enfants d'un archange déchu et d'un ange déchu rectifia Mazekeen avec un sourire insolent

\- Je vois que tu aime toujours appuyer là où ça fait mal rétorqua Asmodée

\- As-tu oublié que j'aime faire mal sourit Mazekeen en souriant perversement

Le démon pouffa malicieusement avant de regarder ses petits-fils et sa petite-fille, ils entendirent des pas.

\- Vos petits-fils s'appellent Rin Jace et Ren Maxwell Lightwood-Bane et votre petite-fille Divya Isabelle Lightwood-Bane, malgré vos conneries envers leur père vous restez leur grand-père paternelle révéla Alec

Asmodée haussa un sourcil et hocha la tête silencieux en remerciant son gendre d'avoir donné les noms de ses petits-enfants, il fit un portail pour rentrer chez lui. La démone se tourna vers son filleul,

\- Le baby-phone était branché et j'entendais votre conversation avoua Alec en haussant les épaules

\- Ton mari dort sans se réveillé s'étonna Mazekeen

\- Magnus ne se réveille pas même si il y avait une guerre à côté de lui répondit Alec en prenant Ren dans ses bras

Elle pouffa discrètement avant de le nourrir ses enfants, elle retourna discrètement dans la pénombre. Alec retourna se coucher prés de Magnus, le sorcier se retourna pour prendre son mari dans ses bras sans savoir la visite de son père. Quelques jours plus tard ils se rendirent tous à Idris car ils avaient été convoqué, les triplets furent confié à Catarina le temps de la réunion. Alec entra dans la salle de réunion dans ses habits vulgaire, peu de temps après sa grossesse il avait repris ses anciens habits vulgaires au plus grand bonheur de Magnus. Il portait une veste sans manche en cuir noire et un pantalon en cuir taille basse avec un string bleu marine avec une inscription en paillette argenté « PROPRIETE DE MAGNUS LIGHWOOD-BANE » avec ses piercings sur le visage, les membres âgés de l'enclave était outré par l'accoutrement du noiraud. Ce dernier se dirigea vers son mari en roulant son cul, il s'assit à califourchon sur l'asiatique en l'embrassant langoureusement. Magnus tripota les fesses d'Alec devant tout le monde, Maryse et Robert entraient à la suite d'Alec. La matriarche commença à engloutir cul-sec une mini bouteille d'Alcool avec Robert pour supporter le long de la réunion, le couple se sépare à bout de souffle.

\- J'ai envie que tu taille une pipe après cette réunion proposa Magnus

\- Si tu me promets de me laisser ton jus demanda Alec en lui caressant la joue

\- Promis, je me lâcherai dans cette petite bouche gloussa Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient encore une fois assez sauvagement quand un raclement de gorge les interrompre, ils tournaient la tête pour voir Jia et Imogène avec un regard gênée sur le visage.

\- La réunion va bientôt commencer déclara Jia

Alec soupira et sortit des jambes de son amant et alla rejoindre sa place en mettant ses jambes sur la table en les écartant,

\- Grand-mère Herondale toujours sexy à ce que je vois, vraiment dommage que grand-père n'est plus de ce monde pour vous faire coincer dans une salle et jouer l'inquisiteur et la prisonnière gloussa Alec

Imogène se racla la gorge en rougissant, Jace se frappa le front en grimaçant. Jia tapota le marteau et débuta la réunion,

\- Bien nous allons commencer la réunion concernant Jonathan Morgenstern déclara Jia

\- L'opinion que tout le monde pense est qu'on doit tuer Jonathan et lui couper la tête comme son père et dispersé ses morceaux de son corps un peu partout dans le monde pour ne pas que la garce qui se prendre la reine des enfers le ressuscite encore une fois proposa Alec

\- Alec gronda Maryse

\- Ben quoi ? Ce que je dis est la vérité ricana Alec

Maryse roula des yeux amusée, certains membres donnaient leurs opinion sur le sujet ce qui fit râler Alec. La reine des fées qui assistait à la réunion au lieu de d'envoyer l'un de ses subordonnés,

\- Jonathan se renforce jour en jour et devient une menace très sérieux pour nous tous, je ne crois pas que vous êtes réalisé l'importance de la menace déclara la reine des fées

Le noiraud se mit à applaudir la reine des fées et se leva en allant au beau milieu de la pièce,

\- Sa majesté la reine à raison bande de trou du cul, pendant neuf mois que j'étais en cloque. J'ai vu mon père faire le va et viens entre New-York et Idris en nous disant qu'il avait une réunion d'urgence, mais je pensais à ce moment là oh putain ces bandes de couillon bougent enfin leurs fesses décrépi de leur chaises pour faire quelque choses mais non ils sont toujours des bandes de couillon trouillards qui va nous envoyait les plus jeunes à la mort et récolter les honneurs et puis basta. Eh bien dommage pour vous car si vous ne trouvez pas un argument potable, je vous tous vous tuer comme ça comme vous serez honoré déclara Alec en invoquant son Katana

Les vieux membres du conseil commençaient à avoir peur devant la menace d'Alec, Jia tapa sur son marteau pour interrompre Alec.

\- Alec interpella Jia

Alec n'écoutait pas la consule et fixait d'un air meurtrier le conseiller âgés, ils commençaient à trembler de peur de mourir. L'un de vous qui était bien plus téméraire se leva,

\- Vous ne pouvez pas nous menacer, vous serez arrêté et jugé avant d'être vous faire retirer vos runes et être exilé menaça le conseiller

\- Ah bon ton seul argument que tu as abrutie, je m'en fiche de me faire retirer ma rune au vue que je suis à moitié sorcier rappela Alec ricanant

Magnus soupira d'ennuie et se leva en décroisant les jambes pour aller prés de son mari, il le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans le cou tout en le tripotant son aine devant tout le monde.

\- Bébé, arrête de jouer avec eux, j'ai envie de terminer plutôt pour me faire pomper le dard par toi d'ailleurs ça sent une odeur de merde tellement qu'un d'eux à fait dans son froc déclara Magnus

Alec soupira longuement en faisant une moue et fit disparaître son Katana, ils étaient sur le point de parler quand l'alarme sonna. Ils allaient tous dans la salle des accords après qu'un chasseur les avait informés de la présence de Jonathan dans la salle des accords, Jonathan ricana démoniquement en les observant.

\- Jonathan interpella Jocelyn avec les larmes aux yeux

\- Si j'étais toi tu vas arrêter de jouer les mères éplorés car tu m'as abandonné lâchement sans état d'âme avec Valentin, il me disait que tu ne m'as jamais aimé en m'envoyant chez Lilith. Elle au moins m'aime contrairement à toi cracha Jonathan

Jocelyn sentit comme une gifle les paroles de Jonathan, ce dernier se tourna vers le conseil.

\- JE VEUX QUE VOUS CAPITULER ET QUE VOUS ME CONSIDEREZ COMME VOTRE ROI déclara Jonathan

\- Jamais je ne considérai comme un roi Jonathan cracha Clary en sortant des rangs

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me prêter allégeance petite sœur au vu que tu seras la reine de ce nouveau monde que je formerai expliqua Jonathan en ricanant

Tous à part Jonathan étaient sidéré et ne savaient pas quoi dire, Jonathan ricana devant son petite effet avant de se tourner vers les Lightwood plus précisément vers Alec et Magnus.

\- Autre chose que je veux aussi, j'ai entendu que le fils de Lucifer a mis au monde trois enfants qui sont les plus puissants que cette terre n'a jamais connu. Je les veux, ils me serviront comme arme ricana Jonathan diaboliquement

Alec et Magnus s'énervaient et n'eut pas le temps de rien faire quand ils virent une ombre se faufilait devant eux, Jonathan était en train de rire quand il se fit projeter contre le mur. Tous à part Jonathan avaient les yeux écarquillés en voyant Maryse en faire craquer ses poings, elle fit claquer ses talons sur le sol.

\- Si Jocelyn ne t'a pas donné une correction dans ton enfance, je vais te le donner et crois-moi ça va être salé alors comme ça tu veux t'en prendre à mes petits-enfants petit con. Je ne te laisserai pas toucher un seul de leurs cheveux enfoiré insulta Maryse en lui donnant un coup de poing

Jonathan essaya de riposter mais il se faisait battre par la matriarche en colère, Isabelle avait la mâchoire décroché en voyant Maryse en train de botter l'arrière-train de Jonathan.

\- Putain c'est la première fois que je vois maman aussi furax conclu Isabelle

\- Moi c'est la deuxième fois, elle a botté le cul de Lorenzo et d'Asmodée de ce qu'ils nous ont fait avoua Alec

Maryse secoua Jonathan comme un prunier avant de lui donner un coup de poing,

\- Tu crois avoir une emprise sur eux alors que tu ne fais même pas partie de la famille, IL SONT A MOI PETIT MERDEUX. SALE GOSSE POURRI GÂTE jura Maryse furieuse

Jonathan encaissa les coups de Maryse avant de la repousser le visage en sang, il la regarda durement.

\- Ça tu vas me le payer espèce de sale pétasse insulta Jonathan

Il se fit projeter par une boule feu noire, Alec s'approcha et se mit devant sa mère avec son apparence démoniaque.

**\- Comment oses-tu traiter de ma mère de sale pétasse ? Personne n'a le droit d'insulté ma mère devant moi, ton père a fait la même chose et aujourd'hui il a perdu la tête. Mais toi je vais faire plus que t'arracher la tête, je vais te lentement dévider tes tripes et m'en faire un collier et de trouer tes yeux avant de trancher ta queue et de l'enfoncer dans ton petit trou après que je t'aurai agrandit avec mon Katana **articula Alec d'un sourire dément

\- Tu crois m'avoir, tu es peut-être le fils de Lucifer mais tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi déclara Jonathan

**\- Ça c'est qu'on va savoir** sourit Alec avec une lueur de démence sur le visage

Jonathan serra les poings avant de faire un portail pour partir, Alec se tourna vers sa mère.

\- Fais-lui mal avant de le tuer d'avoir osé menacer de s'en prendre à mes petits-enfants ordonna Maryse

\- Oui maman répondit Alec

Plus tard ils se rendirent dans le manoir des Lightwood, l'enclave avait accepté de rentrer en guerre contre Jonathan après qu'Alec l'ait menacé. Robert et Maryse roucoulaient avec les triplets avec la fratrie,

\- Profitez bien car nous allons rentrer bientôt avertis Magnus

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre trois jours de débauche et la punition chaude d'Alec. Bisous glacées. **


	43. Note

**Note**

**Voilà comme d'habitude c'est pour prévenir que ma fics touche à sa fin, je voudrais savoir quels histoire voulez-vous et il y a plusieurs histoires que je vous laisse choisir pour que je l'écrive une nouvelle :**

**\- La Prophétie de l'ange : Lorsque Jonathan Shadowhunter invoqua l'ange Raziel, celui-ci lui donna les trois instruments mortels pour vaincre les démons. Mais avant de partir il prédit une prophétie en disant qu'un enfant viendra au monde avec la capacité d'entendre et de voir les anges, et il sera le porteur de la lumière divine en lui. Il sera doté des ailes d'ange, cet enfant sera le seul oméga dans le monde obscur car tous seront normaux à part lui. Son Alpha étant son âme-sœur sera désigné comme le Roi Divin proche de Dieu, des millénaires plus tard le matin de son quatorzième anniversaire Alec se réveilla en tant qu'oméga ayant la capacité d'entendre et voir les anges en possédant une paire d'aile majestueux. Malec, Mpreg Rating M Univers Shadowhunter. **

**\- Baby : L'ancêtre de Maryse il y a bien longtemps a été béni par une déesse, il est devenu ainsi le premier maître tigre. Le maître avait la capacité de faire apparaître un tigre de leur corps, seul leur âme-sœur peut dompter le tigre en eux. Après des générations le pouvoir du tigre disparut avant de réapparaître à la naissance d'Alec, il avait hérité du pouvoir du tigre qui était basé sur ses émotions. Malec, Univers Shadowhunter. Rating M Mpreg**

**\- Le Roi et son chevalier : Malade, Alec se voit obligée de se faire transfuser régulièrement. Il ne se souvient ni de son passé, ni de ses origines. Un jour il se fait attaquer par un monstre. Un homme apparaît, venu de son passé, et lui sauve la vie. Malec Rating M Mpreg inspiré du manga Blood+**

**\- Les âmes de la nature : La déesse de la terre Gaia créa quatre éléments : L'eau, la terre, l'air et le feu. Ses quatre deviennent des quatre personnalités différents, les quatre clans vivent en harmonie jusqu'à un ombre s'immisça parmi eux ainsi entraîner une guerre sans précédent entre eux. Gaia folle de chagrin de savoir que ses quatre enfants étaient sur le point de mourir, se réincarna dans un avatar. Cet avatar pouvait contrôle les quatre éléments de la nature, quand Alec est né quand les quatre coins du pays les quatre éléments se déchaient pour annoncer sa venue au monde. Malec, rating M. Univers Shadowhunter **

**\- L'amant du Dieu : Alec Lightwood fait des rêves récurrents sur un homme qui lui fait l'amour chaque soir, il ne sait pas qui il est mais une chose est sûr l'homme semble bien le connaître. Malec, Rating M, Mpreg**

**\- Viskanya : Un lointain ancêtre de Robert qui était encore un terrestre avant de boire la coupe avait épousé une femme. Plus tard il découvrit que la femme était une Viskanya à savoir une femme poison, lors de l'accouchement de leur premier enfant il tua sa femme. Celle-ci trahie maudit sa lignée en disant que ses pouvoirs de Viskanya apparaîtront. Lors que Maryse accoucha d'Alec, celui-ci avait le pouvoir des Viskanya. Le poison peut être contré par l'antidote qui est le sang de son âme-sœur. Malec Rating M Univers Shadowhunter **

**\- La senteur de l'amour : Alec depuis sa naissance pouvait voir les monstres et les démons que personne ne voyait, cela le terrifiait de voir au-delà. Tous les démons et les montres étaient attirés par lui car il dégageait une odeur de pêche, un jour les démons l'attaquaient brutalement avant d'être secouru par un homme. Malec rating M Mpreg. **

**\- L'union du soleil et la lune : Il y a bien longtemps quand les dieux commençaient à créer les hommes, le soleil et la lune prirent d'affection envers ses êtres qui avaient créé. Le soleil brillait de mille feu pour les aider à voir et la lune les guidait dans l'obscurité, mais les hommes devinrent cruel que les dieux commençaient à les punir malgré les interventions du soleil et de la lune. L'empereur du ciel décida de les punir en les séparant d'un premier temps avant de les condamner à se réincarner, le soleil fut décidé qu'il sera toujours une partie d'ombre en son sein et la lune pourchassera toujours l'ombre. Univers Shadowhunter Malec, Rating M**

**\- Alec ½ : Au cours d'une mission en chine pour aider l'institut, Alec tomba dans un lac magique. Il fut maudis par le contact de l'eau froide à devenir une fille et pour revenir un garçon il faut qu'il est au contact avec de l'eau chaude. A part sa famille personne ne sait son secret jusqu'à un certain sorcier débarque de sa vie. Malec Sizzy, Clace Rating M, Mpreg. Inspirés du manga Ranma1/2 Univers Shadowhunter**

**\- Mafia : Robert Lightwood est l'un des chefs de la Mafia appelé Le cercle, mais au court d'un complot il fut piéger par un autre membre. Il croyait que tout était perdu quand il fut sauvé par un le chef de la mafia de la branche asiatique Magnus Bane. Rating M Malec **

**\- Le prince maudit : Robert et Maryse sont les souverains d'Idris, ils sont les souverains les plus généreux et bon du royaume que leurs sujets adorait. Le seul ombre de ce bonheur est l'absence d'enfants au sein du couple royal, ils avaient consultés plusieurs spécialistes à ce sujet mais aucun résultat. Un jour un démon leur proposa de réalisé leur rêves mais avec une condition que leur enfant soit à chaque nuit un démon. Rating M Malec, Sizzy, Clace Mpreg**

**\- Sanam Teri Kasam : Basé sur un film Bollywood sur le même nom, Magnus est quelqu'un qui n'aime personne et Alec est quelqu'un qui veut se faire aimer mais à cause d'une erreur, Alec se fait désapprouvait par sa famille. Magnus va venir en aide et ils tombent amoureux mais c'est une histoire d'amour sous le signe d'une malédiction. Rating T MALEC, SIZZY, CLACE**

**\- Roméo doit mourir : Magnus s'est évade de prison après avoir entendu la nouvelle de la mort de son frère, il rentre à Idris pour venger sa mort. Il fait la connaissance d'Alexander qui lui aussi veut mettre un terme au affrontement de leurs familles après l'assassinat de son frère. Tiré du film de Roméo doit mourir Malec rating M **

**\- Ramaiya vastavaiya : Magnus est amoureux d'Alec. Mais pour gagner son amour et l'approbation de sa famille, il doit travailler dans la ferme familiale d'Alec et pour prouver qu'il est digne de lui. Basé sur le film Bollywood du même nom rating K+ Malec **

**\- Magnifique : Magnus bane est une kinésithérapeute talentueux et délurée qui a déjà soigné de grands joueurs de Base-ball. Un collègue lui propose de s'occuper d'un roi d'Idris et de s'installer pendant toute la durée du traitement dans son palais à Alicante. Le roi Robert Ligtwood n'est pourtant pas un patient facile : peu investi dans sa guérison, il a déjà renvoyé des dizaines de kinés avant lui. Et justement, le roi Robert a un fils, le beau mais distant Prince Alexander qui est déjà fiancé à une autre et obsédé par la gestion des affaires de sa famille. Rating T Basé sur le film Bollywood Khoobsurat Malec**

**\- Magnus Alexander : L'histoire de la reine Victoria version the Mortal Instruments Malec rating M Mpreg**

**\- Gadar : L'histoire d'amour entre Magnus un demi-démon et Alec un demi-ange déchiré par la guerre de leur deux peuple. Basé sur le film Bollywood Gadar Rating M Malec Mpreg**

**\- Virgin Blood : Alec vit avec son père super sexy Magnus, comment vivre avec sa vie de lycéen quand on a un homme super sexy. Basé sur le manga du même nom rating T Malec**

**\- Conflit Lover : Depuis que son frère Jace s'est enfuie, Alec était obligé d'épouser le fiancé de celui-ci. Son mari est énigmatique et parfois un peu S sur les bords comment va se dérouler leur vie de jeunes marié ? Basé sur un manga du même nom Rating M. Malec **

**Voilà le choix d'histoire que je vous laisse choisir, je mettrai la suite de Le Fils du Déchu ce soir comme promis. **


	44. Chapter 42

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review et je prends note à ton vote**

**Piiya 69: Bonne Année à toi aussi, et bien voilà le chapitre et je prends note à ton vote**

**Maia 0067: Chapitre très chaud au vue que le plan de Maryse va passer dans ce chapitre XD n'oublie pas de voter pour l'histoire que tu veux **

**LtlCherry : Je prends note de vote **

**HermioneSamaki: Je prends note de ton vote**

**Vero: Je te remercie de me lire et je prends en compte de ton choix**

**Alec Barton: "Hachi qui était en train d'appuyer sa têet contre un mur de glace pour apaiser son maux de tête dû à sa gueule de bois" Chapitre très chad signe qu'on va pouvoir soigner notre tête avec de la glace "Satan hurla dans son burena en provoquant encore plus de mal de tête aux filles" Bordel mais la ferme XD très brûlant pour te vautrer dans la neige XD Je prends note de ton choix**

**Natasha Potter Malefoy: Je prends note de ton choix et bonne année à toi aussi**

**Lavigne 126: Je prends note de ton choix et dis-moi ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre que tu m'as demandé, **

**Kiki: Je prends note de ton choix et ravie que mes histoires te plaisent **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 42, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 42**_

Alec se réveilla en sentant un petite bouche en train de lui téter le nez, il sourit en ouvrant les yeux sur Rin qui lui tétait le nez. Il gloussa avant de prendre son fils aîné pour le mettre sur son téton, le bébé happa le téton et téta tranquillement sa pitance, l'archer leva les yeux et vit ses deux autres bébés sur le lit. Divya était en train de faire un petit ronflement semblable à un petit sifflement et Ren tétait sa tétine avant de le lâcher doucement, il sourit encore plus et pria de se réveiller ainsi chaque matin. Il vérifia son fils aîné qui était en train de continuer de téter avec lui, Rin s'arrêta doucement de téter. Alec le retira et lui fit son rôt, il rota deux fois et regarda son père en gazouillant doucement. L'archer parla avec lui en souriant, il lui caressa le menton ce qui le fit rire. Magnus arriva en sortant de la cuisine avec un plateau de petit déjeuner, l'asiatique sourit en regardant la scène. Il entra dans la chambre en faisant se redresser légèrement son mari avec leur fils dans les bras, Magnus déposa le plateau sur le lit pour Alec. Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement sous le regard de Rin, le sorcier prit son fils et lui fit des baisers-framboises sur ses joues avant de faire du bruit avec son ventre ce qui le fit glousser. Le chasseur observa la scène avec amour et tendresse en mangeant son petit déjeuner, Divya se réveilla de son sommeil en s'agitant légèrement. Elle bailla et chercha ses parents, Alec termina son petit déjeuner et la prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la joue. Un mois était passé depuis que Jonathan avait menacé l'enclave, il ne se manifestait pas pour le moment au vu qu'il soignait ses blessures qu'Alec lui avait infligé. Il s'était promis de se venger de la mère et du fils avant de gouverner le monde, il rassemblait ses chasseurs obscurs qui lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. Entre-temps les triplets avaient deux mois à présent, le couple pensait que le temps passait trop vite avec eux. La famille Lightwood était toujours gaga envers eux essentiellement les grands-parents, ils essayaient de toujours trouver un prétexte pour rester avec eux au lieu d'aller en réunion. Jia et Imogène commençaient à s'énerver contre eux au vue qu'ils arrivaient plusieurs fois en retard, ils avaient toujours un regard penaud. Alec se marrait devant les visages penauds de ses parents ayant voulu passer du temps avec leurs petits-enfants, Isabelle et Jace rigolaient aussi à cela. Magnus était en train d'embrasser son fils quand il se mit à renifler au niveau du ventre de Rin, il se retira rapidement devant l'odeur mauvais.

\- Nous allons te faire prendre un bain car tu sens comme ton parrain Jace après avoir pataugé dans les égouts pour trouver un démon, quoique il sent généralement mauvais moqua Magnus

Alec ricana et regarda les deux partis vers la salle de bain pendant qu'il s'occupait de sa fille qui tétait avec lui, Ren se réveilla en éternuant et regarda autour de lui avant de commencer à pleurer. Alec avec une seule main remit sa tétine dans sa bouche pour le faire cesser de pleurer, Magnus revint avec un Rin enroulé dans une serviette. Le sorcier claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître une grenouillère avec des poissons dessus pour son fils, il le changea avant de le coiffer avec une brosse pour bébé.

\- Ren est déjà réveillé, tu t'occupes de lui pendant que Divya termine de téter décréta Alec

\- D'accord en plus j'adore faire prendre à mes chéris le bain gloussa Magnus en prenant son fils cadet

L'asiatique l'emmena dans la salle de bain pour lui faire prendre son bain, Alec était en train de jouer avec Rin tout jetant un coup d'œil à Divya. Rin gazouillait en regardant son père, il gigota légèrement en le regardant. Kurama et Président Miaou rentraient dans la pièce et vint prés de Rin,

\- Oh regarde Kurama et Président Miaou sont venu vous voir gloussa Alec

Kurama lécha doucement Rin avant de se servir de ses neuf queues comme une couverture pour Rin, Président Miaou ronronnait prés de Rin. Le son de ronronnement apaisa Rin, Magnus ressortit avec Ren.

\- Voilà maintenant mes deux fils adoré sont propre et ne sentent pas comme leur oncle Jace, en plus vous serez propre pour recevoir mamie qui va vous manger tout crus roucoula Magnus

\- Plutôt les dévorer ouais, elle est complètement raide dingue de nos enfants. Remarque ce sont les premiers bébés aussi, d'ailleurs quand je suis partit voir les triplets dans la chambre. Il y avait encore un jouet qui est apparu comme par magie soupira Magnus

\- Il y a aussi papa qui est raide dingue d'eux, leur chambre va devoir être agrandit à chaque fois au nombre de jouet et des vêtements qu'ils reçoivent avec leurs grands-parents pouffa Alec

\- En plus de leurs tantes et leurs oncles avec les amis avertis Magnus

Ils ricanaient en sachant que les enfants étaient les pourris gâtés du monde obscurs, Alec retira Divya sur son téton avant de lui faire retirer le rot. Elle rota avant de gémir doucement et de roter une deuxième fois, le noiraud attendit un moment pour la laisser digérer.

\- Tu peux veiller sur les jumeaux pendant que je vais prendre mon bain avec Divya proposa Alec

Magnus hocha la tête en prenant les jumeaux dans ses bras en les recouvrant de ses baisers ce qui les faisait glousser, l'archer rigola légèrement et emmena sa fille avec lui dans le bain. Il se lava avant de prendre sa fille pour le bain, elle sourit au bain en gazouillant. Il usa de sa magie pour la faire léviter pendant qu'il puisse changer, il l'enroula dans une serviette chaude et l'emmena dans la chambre et la changea en mettant une grenouillère rose avec des papillons dessus. Alec sortit de la chambre pour voir sa fratrie présente dans le salon, Jace vola sa nièce dans ses bras et commença à la câliner

\- Quoi de neuf salua Alec

\- On est passé parce qu'on a une mission et en même temps on voulait voir les enfants n'est ce pas mon bébé d'amour à sa tata gloussa Isabelle en embrassant Ren

Le petit bébé gloussa aux baisers de sa tante, Alec hocha la tête et embrassa son mari et ses enfants. Kurama frotta la tête de Président Miaou avant de sauter sur l'épaule de son maître,

\- Bon on y va proposa Alec

Ils allèrent dans le Bronx pour nettoyer un nid de démons, Kurama prit la taille d'un camion et commença à dévorer les démons Shax. Jace se jeta dans la bataille aussi n'aimant pas que le démon-renard mange tous les démons Shax, Alec invoqua ses Shuriken et les lança vers les démons. Isabelle usa de son fouet pour électrocuter les démons Shax, Clary les aidait avec ses poignards et Simon brisait les démons avec sa force de vampire. Après avoir tué les démons Kurama était devenu un petit hamster tellement le ventre était plein, son maître le prit dans ses bras en le caressant. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'institut, ils s'orientaient vers le bureau directorial. Alec comme à son habitude entra sans frapper dans le bureau, Maryse le fusilla avant de regarder autour de lui.

\- Les enfants sont avec Magnus révéla Alec

\- Oh dommage soupira Maryse

Alec ricana narquoisement devant la lamentation de sa mère, Kyubi était sur l'épaule de Maryse qui lui gratta sa tête. Quelques jours plus tard Catarina examina Alec et déclara qu'il pouvait reprendre une sexualité normal, à peine qu'ils étaient finis de s'occuper de leurs enfants le couple se jetait dessus pour faire une l'amour assez bestialement. Ayant appris que Alec était de nouveau opérationnel pour le sexe, Robert et Maryse les firent venir dans le bureau. Alec entra sans frapper suivi de Magnus, ils s'assirent dans le canapé en face d'eux.

\- Fais vite parce que je n'ai pas confiance à blondi pour surveiller mes enfants avertis Magnus

\- Justement c'est de ça qu'on voulait vous parler, nous pensons que vous pouvez nous confier les triplets pendant trois jours. Et que tous les deux, vous pourriez aller dans un chalet en Islande tout seul comme une deuxième lune de miel proposa Maryse

\- En plus vous pouvez vous retrouver un peu qu'en pensez-vous renchérit Robert en priant qu'ils acceptaient

Le couple se regardait entre eux avant de sourire entre eux, ils se tournaient vers l'autre couple.

\- D'accord, même si on savait que vous avez trouvé quelque chose dans ce genre pour avoir les triplets rien que pour vous, décréta Alec

\- Loin de nous d'avoir une idée saugrenue pour avoir les triplets rien que pour nous s'offusqua Maryse en mettant une main sur son cœur

Le couple balança la tête et prit la clef, Alec alla s'isoler pour retirer son lait tranquillement. Ils donnaient plein de recommandation à Maryse et Robert ainsi à la fratrie concernant les triplets. Ils allaient par portail en Islande, ils déposaient leurs affaires. Alec se tournant vers lui avec un sourire mutine,

\- Tu fais le feu, il faut que j'aille me rafraîchir susurra Alec

\- Prends ton temps gloussa Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Le sorcier alla faire du feu en claquant des doigts pour faire apparaître du bois avant d'envoyer un boule de feu, il entendit une musique assez sexy ce qui le fit se retourner pour voir Alec en train descendre dans une tenue affriolante. Il avait un tenue de soubrette avec un corset et une jupe qui était assez courte qui à chaque fois qu'il se penchait faisait montrer son string avec un porte-jarretelles, il descendit l'escalier en dansant sensuellement avant de changer de tenu au fur à mesure pour prendre une tenue de fermière. Il s'approcha de son mari en le poussant sur le canapé,

\- Je suis venu traire en tant que fermière susurra Alec d'un ton perverse

\- Oh j'ai quelque chose que tu vas traire bébé susurra Magnus en se jetant sur ses lèvres

L'asiatique claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître une paire de menottes pour l'attacher aux mains et les chevilles, le noiraud avait le cul en l'air par rapport ses quatre membres attaché ensemble. Magnus lécha ses lèvres en voyant les fesses en l'air de son amant. Il le caressa en faisant mine de réfléchir,

\- Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire avec toi dans cette position sexy, je crois que je sais ce que je vais faire gloussa Magnus

L'immortel claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître un œuf dans sa main pour l'insérer dans l'intimité de son amant après mis le string sur le côté, il s'assit dans un fauteuil en le regardant. L'asiatique claqua des doigts, le chasseur ressentit un resserrement au niveau de son érection.

\- Que le spectacle commence gloussa Magnus en le regardant

Magnus fit un mouvement de main dans l'air, l'œuf se mit à vibrer dans l'intimité d'Alec. Le noiraud écarquilla les yeux sous la sensation, il commença à gémir de plaisir. L'asiatique regarda la scène avec un sourire pervers, il augmenta l'intensité de l'œuf ce qui le fit s'étrangler de plaisir. Alec se mit à crier de plaisir de plus en plus avant de crier de jouissance, il ne pouvait pas jouir comme il y avait un resserrement sur son sexe. Magnus gloussa en le regardant,

\- Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire maintenant réfléchit Magnus en se tapotant le menton

L'asiatique sourit encore plus malicieux et se leva avant de se placer derrière lui, il regarda l'intimité de son amant. Il écarta les globes de chair pour lécha l'anus d'Alec, ce dernier pleurnicha sous le plaisir. Le sorcier ricana avant de retirer l'œuf lentement qui vibrait encore,

\- Je le remettrai encore une fois plus tard, maintenant plaçons à la partie très amusant ricana Magnus

\- Mets-là…je…t'en…supplie…mets-là…en…moi…baise-moi supplia Alec en bavant

\- Oh mais je vais te baiser durant ses trois jours rien que consacrer que de la baise mon cher amour, bienvenue dans ce trois jours de débauche susurra Magnus en tirant sur son globe d'oreille

L'immortel le pénétra lentement et gémit presque de l'intimité d'Alec soit totalement dilaté pour lui, il commença à bouger lentement ce qui fit sangloter Alec sous la lenteur de son amant. Magnus joueur donna un coup de rein assez fort en lui ce qui le fit cambrer de plaisir, le sorcier serra ses hanches et lui donna des coups de reins assez brutalement en Alec. Le noiraud se mit à crier de jouissance ce qui le fit sourire alors que l'immortel continua de lui donner des coups de reins de plus en plus forts en touchant sa prostate, Magnus serra les dents et se mit à déverser en l'archer en grognant de plaisir. Il s'effondra sur son mari qui sanglotait de plaisir, le sorcier fit un mouvement de main pour le libérer de l'enchantement sur son érection. Alec eut les yeux révulsé en se déversant pleinement sur le canapé, il s'évanouit presque sous l'orgasme foudroyant qu'il venait d'avoir encore une fois. Magnus se retira et le détacha avant de l'emmener dans la chambre pour qu'ils se reposent,

\- Je garde cette tenue demanda Alec somnolent

\- Oh que oui accepta Magnus d'un air malicieux

Les deux s'embrassaient avant de s'endormit, après un quart d'heure à dormir Magnus se réveilla sur quelque chose de froid sous son dos. Il regarda et vit qu'il était attaché sur un genre d'autel en marbre blanc et qu'il était nu, il sourit excité de ce que prévoyait son amant.

\- Tu es réveillé constata Alec

Le sorcier redressa sa tête pour voir son mari dans une toge sacrificiel, le noiraud s'avança et fit un mouvement de main pour faire apparaître des illusions de démons qui s'inclinaient plusieurs fois en chantant des incantations.

\- Qu'est ce que tout ça questionna Magnus en étant encore plus dur

\- Oh trois fois rien à part que tu vas être sacrifié pour le prince des enfers à savoir moi gloussa Alec en lui caressant le corps du bout des ongles

Magnus frémit de plaisir en se demandant ce que son amant avait en tête,

\- Que comptes-tu faire oh prince des enfers questionna Magnus

\- Je vais me servir de ton corps pour extraire ta semence pour qu'elle soit en moi, mais tu ne pourras rien faire car c'est moi qui mène le jeu ricana Alec perversement

Le noiraud défit sa toge et se mit à califourchon sur son amant de dos, l'archer prit l'érection de son mari en bouche et le suçota. Le sorcier grogna de plaisir en voyant la croupe d'Alec devant lui sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour l'avoir, il rejeta la tête sous le plaisir d'être dans la bouche humide du noiraud.

\- Putain Alexander jura Magnus

Alec joua avec les testicules et aspira très fort le gland de son mari avant que l'immortel ne se déverse dans la bouche du chasseur, Alec se redressa et le regarda en léchant ses lèvres après avoir avaler le sperme. Il lui fit face en stimulant de nouveau l'érection du sorcier, le chasseur le fit pénétrer en lui avant de bouger en regardant Magnus qui le laissa mener le jeu. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir en bougeant ses hanches avec indécent, il bougea de plus en plus vite. L'immortel lui donna des coups de reins en lui ce qui le fit se cambrer, le noiraud se baissa pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Le prince des enfers fit un mouvement vers les menottes pour qu'elles soient flexibles, Magnus en profita pour se redresser et plaqua ses lèvres dans sa gorge pour suçoter une parcelle de peau. L'asiatique taquina le téton en le prenant dans sa bouche et le téta, il sentit le lait maternel d'Alec ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir. Alec se cambra encore plus de plaisir et tira les cheveux de Magnus en le plaquant encore plus sur son mamelon pour le soulager de son lait, il eut les yeux révulsé et se mit à jouir sous la double stimulation. Magnus continua de lui donner des coups de reins avant de se déverser dans l'intimité de son mari, ils s'effondraient sur l'autel en marbre épuisé.

\- Le sacrifice a été réalisé gloussa Alec

Magnus ricana devant la boutade d'Alec et s'embrassaient de nouveau, le noiraud claqua des doigts pour remettre la chambre en état. Alec se retira lentement avant de basculer sur le lit, il lécha ses lèvres en sentant le sperme de Magnus s'écouler de ses cuisses.

\- Ça te dirait le petit déjeuner proposa Magnus

\- Ouais, je meure de faim avec toutes les calories qu'on a dépensé ricana Alec en se levant pour aller prendre une douche

Le sorcier claqua des doigts en ricanant, le noiraud ressortit nu comme un vers avant de remonter sur le lit pour manger le petit déjeuner.

\- Tu crois que ça ira avec les enfants questionna Alec

\- Vaux mieux qu'on appelle proposa Magnus

Ils appellèrent à l'institut, Maryse les rassura que les triplets allaient très bien et qu'ils occupaient sans souci. Elle les avertit pour le manque de lait maternel d'Alec, le noiraud s'empressa de faire tirer son lait avant de l'envoyer pour ses enfants. Ils raccrochèrent le téléphone rassuré que leurs enfants aillent bien, ils mangèrent avant de se jeter dessus comme des affamés. Ils s'endormirent repus de la journée de sexe qu'ils avaient eu, le lendemain Magnus se réveilla seul dans le lit et vit la place de son amant vide. Il se leva et descendit de l'escalier pour le voir par terre en train de nettoyer quelque chose au sol, le sorcier avala sa salive devant la vision que son amant lui donna. Alec était en tenu de soubrette avec une jupe volant ras des fesses, étant penché sur le sol la jupe montrait ses fesses avec un string noire. Ce qui ravissait l'immortel était le Plug anal pailleté, Alec se redressa en étant sur ses genoux et se tourna vers son amant. Il fit une moue sexy,

\- Vous êtes réveillé maître Bane, j'étais en train de nettoyer par terre avant votre réveil déclara Alec

\- As-tu fait mon petit déjeuner demanda Magnus en descendant l'escalier

\- Oui maître, je vais de le réchauffer pour vous gloussa Alec en se levant

L'archer se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour réchauffer le petit déjeuner de Magnus, il le mit sur la table. Le sorcier s'assit et commença à manger,

\- Que puis-je faire d'autre pour vous maître interrogea Alec

\- Je veux que tu me pompe le dard, je suis trop tendu en ce moment susurra Magnus

\- Mais maître, ce n'est pas dans mes fonctions minauda Alec en faisant une moue coquine

\- Peut-être que tu veux que je te coupe ton salaire de ce mois-ci menaça Magnus

\- Non, d'accord je vais vous tailler une pipe accepta Alec

Le chasseur s'approcha et se mit à genoux entre les jambes de son amant, il lui défit le pantalon qu'il avait mit et prit l'érection du sorcier pour le mettre dans sa bouche. Le noiraud lui suçota le gland avant de le prendre totalement dans sa bouche jusqu'à sa gorge, l'immortel mangea son petit déjeuner en grognant de plaisir. L'asiatique tira les cheveux d'Alec en arrière qui avait les lèvres rougis,

\- Sur la table pour que je te baise, je préfère jouir en toi comme tu n'as pas nettoyé tout le chalet. Tu as été un vilain petit garçon Alexander et je me dois de te punir susurra Magnus d'un ton pervers

Alec frémit et se mit sur la table, Magnus lui enleva le Plug anal dans son intimité. Il écarta les globes de chairs d'Alec et glissa sa langue sur l'anus du chasseur, le chasseur gémit de plaisir en collant ses fesses encore plus sur le visage de son amant. Ce dernier inséra sa langue à l'intérieur d'Alec et massa sa prostate de l'extérieur avant de se retirer claquant des doigts pour faire apparaître des boules de geisha pour les mettre en lui, Alec se mordit les lèvres en sentant les boules frotter entre ses muscles internes.

\- Eh bien maintenant tu vas aller nettoyer la vaisselle et je ne veux pas t'entendre gémir car si tu le fais je te donnerai la fessée ordonna Magnus

Alec hocha la tête et descendit de la table et alla faire la vaisselle, le sorcier claqua des doigts pour faire vibrer les boules de geisha. Le noiraud se mordit les lèvres en sentant la vibration des boules de geisha en lui, il se retient de gémir en faisant la vaisselle. Le sorcier augmenta l'intensité des vibrations avec sa magie ce qui le fit cambrer, Alec se retient sur les rebords de l'évier et jeta un regard plein de désir bruts vers son amant. Magnus était en train de siroter un martini tout en l'observant,

\- Veux-tu quelque chose esclave questionna Magnus

\- N-N-Non Ma-Ma-Maître bafouilla Alec sous le plaisir

\- Je vois gloussa Magnus en claquant des doigts encore une fois

Alec trembla de plaisir sous l'intensité violente des boules de geisha en lui, n'en pouvant plus de se retenir il gémit ce qui fit sourire l'immortel.

\- Tu viens de gémir, viens ici esclave. Tu m'as désobéi et je vais te fesser jusqu'à que tu apprennes enfin ta leçon ordonna Magnus

Le noiraud s'approcha et se mit sur les jambes de son mari, Magnus le fessa d'une main ce qui le fit crier de douleur et de plaisir avec les vibrations de la boule de geisha à l'intérieur de lui-même. Alec cria plusieurs fois avant de sentir sa jouissance monter de plus en plus avec les gifles que lui donnait le sorcier,

\- Redresse-toi esclave, je te retire les boules de geisha pour te baiser violemment comme la petite salope que tu es jura Magnus

Le chasseur tressaillit de plaisir sous l'insulte, l'immortel retira la boule de geisha et posa son amant sur la table et le pénétra avec brusquerie. Il lui donna des coups de reins assez violemment ce qui le fit crier de plaisir de plus en plus, Alec se mit à jouir avant de se faire rapidement dur sous les coups de reins de Magnus. Le sorcier tient ses hanches avant de prendre ses jambes pour les mettre sur ses épaules pour avoir un bon angle pour maltraiter sa prostate, Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière avant de l'attirer pour l'embrasser fougueusement. L'immortel ayant marre de le faire sur la table le prit avant de le plaquer contre le mur pour continuer à bouger en lui, Alec le tient par les épaules et l'embrassa avant de lui suçoter une parcelle de peau dans le cou. Il grogna de plaisir et donna un coup de rein violent ce qui le fit se cambrer, le sorcier vit son amant jouir encore une fois et serra les dents en se déversant en lui à son tour. Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement, ils attendirent un moment pour reprendre leurs esprits à tout les deux.

\- Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal en te fessant s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Tu ne me feras jamais mal mon amour mais c'était trop fantastique que tu me domines ainsi et que tu m'insultes en me traitant de petite salope révéla Alec

\- Malgré que tu aimes ça, je n'ai pas trop de t'insulter pendant notre ébats gloussa Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient de nouveau avant d'aller dans la douche pour se nettoyer, n'en pouvant plus ils refirent l'amour encore une fois. Après avoir passé trois jours dans la débauche à ne faire que l'amour ils rentrèrent à New-York, ils étaient ravis de retrouver les triplets. Les jumeaux et Divya gloussaient sur les baisers de leurs parents,

\- Ça a été sans nous demanda Alec

\- Oui, au début ils ne pouvaient pas prendre les biberons mais maintenant ça va comme nous avons utilisé un vêtement à toi qui avait ton odeur dessus expliqua Maryse en caressant la joue de Rin

\- Eh bien au moins vous avez profité des triplets cette fois ricana Magnus

\- Vous aussi, je n'ai jamais vu autant de suçon dans le cou d'Alec mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait durant ces trois jours questionna Jace

\- D'après toi blondie et puis si tu veux des conseils pour faire grimper biscuit au rideau, je suis là pour te les donner nargua Magnus

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour satisfaire ma petite amie se renfrogna Jace

Alec ricana malicieusement devant l'échange entre son mari et son parabataï, Isabelle vint prés de son frère en mettant la main sur son épaule avec un air malicieux.

\- Tu me raconte vos trois jours demanda Isabelle

\- Si tu es sage ricana Alec

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la disparition d'Alec et le début de la guerre. Bisous glacées. **


	45. Chapter 43

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Mel Mochi : Je prends note de ton choix et t'en que tu me lis ça me va **

**La Maloberti : Je prends note de ton choix**

**Maia 0067: ET encore les deux lapins que sont nos amoureus vont encore plus dans certains chapitres que je réserve XD Je prends note de ton choix**

**Guest: Je prends note **

**Alec Barton: QUINTE FLUSH ROYALE " Dark Hachi le retour sourit diaboliquement " Je sais je suis trop forte, allez maintennat tu vas apprécier les combats pour te remettre de ce chapitre plein de débauche de nos amoureux XD **

**Lavigne 126: Ravie que tu as aimée le chapitre pleie de luxure, redis-moi si tu veux encore un chapitre comme celle-ci mais en attendant tu vas apprécier l'os que je réserve qui est trés brûlant XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa ! N'oubliez pas de voter la fics que vous voulez !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 43, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 43**_

Divya gloussait sous les baisers de Robert sur son ventre, ce dernier était en train de lui changer la couche. Il l'embrassa en faisant des bruits avec son ventre ce qui la fit crier de joie, il la fit se redresser après lui avoir reboutonné son body. Il la porta en faisant des mimiques ce qui la fit sourire, il entra dans le bureau directorial avec elle et roula des yeux en voyant sa femme en train minauder avec les jumeaux. Maryse gigota ses doigts en direction de sa petite fille qui sourit en voyant sa grand-mère, elle accapara le bébé en l'embrassant partout sur le visage. Robert en profita pour aller faire plein de bisous à ses petits-fils, il les prit dans ses bras avant de sortir pour leur montrer les armes de l'institut. Maryse retourna dans son travail de directrice avec Divya sur son ventre après qu'elle gazouille avant de s'endormir, Alec entra dans le bureau sans frapper avec la fratrie. Jace et Izzy se mirent à se battre pour prendre Divya en main quand elle fut prise par Clary pour mettre fin à leur querelle, Alec se moqua d'eux en embrassant sa fille et haussa les sourcils en voyant la disparition de ses fils. Maryse haussa les épaules en disant que c'était Robert qui les avait pris en les emmenant avec lui, Jace s'éclipsa rapidement. Isabelle fit le rapport avant de se diriger vers son atelier suivit d'Alec et de Clary, ils virent Robert et Jace en train de parler des armes avec les jumeaux. Jace avait une épée séraphique en main et Robert était en train d'expliquer son utilité avant de prendre un marqueur pour mettre des runes sur les jumeaux, Alec pénétra dans la pièce en croisant les bras en haussant un sourcil. Ça faisait un mois que le couple était revenu de leurs trois jours de débauche, ils en avaient profité énormément pour se retrouver et pour reprendre de leur abstinence d'un mois. Les triplets avaient à présent trois mois, ils gazouillaient énormément et adoraient rouler sur le lit de leurs parents ou sur le tapis d'éveil. Leur chambre était remplie de jouet car Lucifer les envoyait chaque jour pour eux, leur armoire s'agrandissait de vêtements en tout genre avec Maryse qui achetait presque tous les jours de nouveau vêtements pour eux. La fratrie n'était pas en reste en amenant des jouets ou des peluches pour eux, ils étaient tous fous des triplets. Il n'y avait pas que la famille Lightwood, Raphaël faisait livrer des couches et des nécessaires pour bébé pour le couple. Maia passait avec Luke pour emmener des livres de différentes histoires pour qu'ils puissent les lire aux enfants, la reine des fées envoyait des cadeaux sur la nature pour eux. Alec rentra plus tard avec les enfants, Magnus vint les accueillir en les embrassant avant de se renfrogner en voyant les runes sur ses enfants.

\- Ton idiot de frère conclu Magnus

\- Mon idiot de frère et mon père rectifia Alec

\- Ils sont complètement idiots ou leurs cervelles ont été grillés, ils ne savaient pas que mes bébés sont encore trop petit pour faire le Shadowhunter râla Magnus

Alec sourit sournoisement avant de hausser les épaules, il mit les bébés dans leurs parcs. Kurama et Président Miaou sautaient dans le parc et commençaient à jouer avec eux, le couple sourit en entendant leurs enfants glousser sous les léchouilles des deux animaux. Le noiraud s'assit dans le canapé en soupirant, le sorcier claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître deux verres pour eux.

\- Même si boire me manque, je nourris les triplets signala Alec

\- Sans alcool ton verre rectifia Magnus en s'asseyant prés de lui

\- Merci, comment était ta journée questionna Alec en prenant son verre

\- Que des plaintes aujourd'hui, un loup-garou qui s'est fait piéger par une fée et a eut des éruptions cutanés assez écœurantes puis une femme m'avait demandé de retracer la trace de son mari qui avait disparu depuis une semaine. Ce dernier était dans une chambre de motel avec sa maîtresse qui se trouve être la cousine de la femme mariée, un vrai soap avec eux. Pour finir un client qui m'a demandé une potion pour son endurance sexuelle, par contre lui était âgé de soixante ans grimaça Magnus

\- Un peu comme toi, un vieux papy se moqua Alec

\- Eh ce soir je vais te montrer à quel point ton mari est encore jeune et a gardé toute sa vigueur déclara Magnus en l'attirant vers lui

\- Tu devrais peut-être commencer à boire ta potion d'endurance sexuel gloussa Alec

Magnus l'embrassa assez sauvagement, ils entendirent les rires de leurs enfants ce qui les fit sourire. Ils regardaient leurs enfants qui jouaient avec les deux animaux, ils se levaient pour aller s'occuper d'eux. Alec était en train de jouer avec son fils aîné après que Magnus lui ai fait prendre son bain, il sentait l'odeur du shampooing de bébé.

\- Oh ce que tu sens bon mon chéri, papa a envie de te croquer tout cru gloussa Alec

Rin sourit avec son père en mettant des sons appréciateurs ce qui le fit sourire, il s'assit dans la chaise à bascule pour lui donner la tétée. Magnus s'occupait de Ren et lui mit son pyjama,

\- Si ton oncle Jace te voyait, je crois qu'il aurait un infarctus avec ton pyjama mon cœur ricana Magnus

Ren portait un pyjama de caneton sur tout le long, l'asiatique le plaça dans le berceau attendant que Alec termine avec Rin. Le noiraud termina de donner le sein à son fils avant de se lever pour lui faire son rôt, Rin fit un rôt avant de bailler. Il passa à son fils cadet, il le téta en regardant son mari en train de jouer avec Divya. L'immortel était en train de glousser en la savonnant doucement, la petite fille faisait des expressions béates sous le massage doux de son père. Il la fit sortir du bain et l'essuya vigoureusement en l'embrassant sur son ventre, Divya sourit et se fit changer par Magnus en mettant un pyjama avec des fleurs dessus. Alec termina avec Ren en lui faisant son rôt, il le posa dans le berceau prés de son jumeau. Le noiraud prit sa fille et l'embrassa sur la joue, il s'assit et là fit téter en dernier.

\- C'est vrai que tu sens bon ma chérie sourit Alec

La petite fille sourit en laissant un peu de lait couler sur son menton, Alec sourit et essuya le lait sur le menton de Divya. Après la téter et le rôt, l'archer la déposa dans le berceau avec ses frères. Le chasseur les regarda avec tendresse et amour, il soupira heureux avant de sentir une paire de lèvre l'embrasser dans le cou et une main sur ses hanches.

\- Maintenant je comprends pourquoi est ce que mon père fait toujours une scène sur le fait que j'étais le bébé le plus mignon, à chaque fois que je regarde les enfants je ressens la même chose envers eux commenta Alec

\- Je sais, je comprends aussi les caprices de papa-poule de Lucifer. Rien que le fait de penser qu'un garçon puisse toucher notre petite fille adoré j'en frémis d'horreur grimaça Magnus

\- Je crois que papa et toi vous allez vous entendre sur ce point taquina Alec

Le sorcier se mit à rire doucement dans le cou du noiraud, ils allaient dans le salon et dînaient ensemble avant de rentrer dans leur chambre. Ils firent l'amour avant d'aller s'endormit dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, au beau milieu de la nuit Alec se réveilla en entendant l'un des bébés pleurer par le baby-phone. Magnus le retient,

\- Je vais y aller rassura Magnus en lui chuchotant dans son oreille

L'archer se rendormit aussitôt, l'asiatique se leva et alla dans la chambre pour voir sa fille en train de pleurer en sanglot. Il la prit dans ses bras et la rassura tout en vérifiant, il comprit qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar. Il observa ses fils qui étaient profondément endormis dans leur berceau, il sourit et essaya de calmer Divya qui sanglotait encore dans ses bras. L'immortel soupira longuement avant d'avoir une idée, il mit la musique doucement dans le salon en claquant des doigts. Divya s'arrêta de pleurer en mettant sa tête sur l'épaule de son père,

\- Je savais que cette musique te calmera petite coquine, tu aimes la chanson sue laquelle tes papas ont dansé pour leur premier danse gloussa Magnus

Il l'a berça en dansant avec elle, Alec qui était dans la chambre se leva en entendant la musique et vit la plus adorable scène de sa vie.

_\- Maybe it's intuition. But some things you just don't question. Like in your eyes. I see my future in an instant and there it goes. I think I've found my best friend. I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe. I knew I loved you before I met you. I think I dreamed you into life. I knew I loved you before I met you. I have been waiting all my life. There's just no rhyme or reason only this sense of completion, and in your eyes. I see the missing pieces. I'm searching for. I think I found my way home. I know that it might sound more than, a little crazy but I believe. A thousand angels dance around you. I am complete now that I found you_, chanta Magnus d'une voix douce **(1)**

Le noiraud sourit tendrement de voir son mari en train de chanter d'une voix douce les paroles de la chanson de leur mariage, il s'approcha d'eux silencieusement. Magnus ouvrit les yeux en voyant son mari devant lui, il se pencha pour l'embrasser chastement.

\- Elle a fait un cauchemar alors je l'ai invité à danser et je pense que notre chanson l'apaise conclu Magnus en voyant leur fille dormir sur son épaule

\- Je vois souffla Alec

L'asiatique le prit dans son autre bras pour danser avec son mari et sa fille, l'archer caressa légèrement la joue de Divya.

\- Les garçons dorment toujours questionna Alec en levant les yeux

\- Ils ronflent même, je pense que sur ce point ils ont hérités de tes adorables ronflements nargua Magnus

\- Hé je ne ronfle pas se renfrogna Alec

Magnus mima le ronflement d'Alec avec un sourire narquois, le chasseur le frappa légèrement avant d'observer sa fille qui dormait toujours durant les chamailleries de ses parents.

\- Je vais la remettre dans son berceau si tu veux proposa Alec

\- Non, j'y vais, pendant ce temps attends dans la chambre susurra Magnus en bougeant ses sourcils suggestifs

Le prince des enfers recula et se dirigea vers la chambre en roulant ses fesses ce qui fit glousser son mari, ce dernier alla recoucher leur fille dans le berceau parmi ses frères qui dormaient toujours. Il rentra dans la chambre pour voir Alec à demie-allongé dans une nuisette très sexy en plus d'être transparente, il portait un string avec un porte-jarretelles. Magnus défit son peignoir en le laissant tomber,

\- On dirait que c'est noël pour moi gloussa Magnus

\- Ou plutôt un cadeau des dieux rien que pour toi taquina Alec en l'attirant

\- Alors je vais le savourer très lentement ce cadeau sourit Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient fougueusement avant de faire l'amour sauvagement, le lendemain Alec se réveilla et entendit les roucoulements de Magnus à travers le baby-phone. Il se leva et rejoint sa petite famille, après s'être préparé avec ses enfants pour se rendre dans l'institut. A peine qu'il traversait le portail avec la poussette que sa fratrie avec Clary lui tombait dessus, Isabelle chipa Ren dans ses bras pour l'embrasser et Jace prit sa nièce en la faisant lever en l'air alors que Clary berçait Rin dans ses bras. L'archer roula des yeux et se dirigea vers le bureau de sa mère, il entra sans frapper ce qui fit faire un regard courroucé à sa mère. Elle l'observa comme un faucon qui cherchait sa proie, Alec sourit et s'assit dans le canapé.

\- Les triplets sont avec Jace et les filles, prévient Alec

\- Tu aurais dû les emmener ici bouda Maryse

\- Tu avais tes rapports pour l'enclave à faire glissa Alec en souriant sournoisement

Maryse fit la moue boudeuse, la porte se fit toquer avant de voir la fratrie avec les triplets, les pupilles de la matriarche se firent dilaté en voyant ses petits-enfants. Avant que la fratrie ne puisse faire quelque chose, Maryse chopa Ren dans les bras de sa fille qui n'avait pas compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle recouvrit son petit-fils de baiser,

\- Comment tu as fait maman questionna Isabelle surprise par la rapidité de sa mère

\- C'est le secret de mamie, n'est ce pas c'est le petit secret de mamie gloussa Maryse en embrassant Ren

\- Bon je vais aller m'entraîner un peu avec Maze déclara Alec en se levant

\- Au lieu de t'entraîner avec Maze, fais-le avec moi proposa Jace

\- Tu es prêt à te prendre une dérouillé ricana Alec narquoisement

Le blond roula des yeux avant de se diriger vers la salle d'entraînement avec son parabataï, ils commençaient à se jeter dessus. Jace essaya de toucher Alec avec son bâton qui para avec facilité avant de lui donner un coup de pied pour le repousser, le blond recula en se frottant la zone endolori avant d'user de son pouvoir angélique en plus pour sauter par derrière son frère. Alec sourit et para son attaque dans son dos sans se retourner,

\- Si imprévisible ricana Alec sombrement

Le noiraud se retourna tellement vite que Jace n'eut pas le temps de voir le coup de son parabataï, il se fit projeter contre le mur assez violemment. Le mur explosa avec le choc, Jace grimaça de douleur en touchant son dos. Alec bougea son bâton d'une seule main,

\- Pas trop mal comme je suis allé un peu fort demanda Alec avec un sourire en coin

\- Ça pourrait aller sourit Jace en se levant de nouveau

Ils se jetaient encore une fois dans leur entraînement, un peu plus tard Jace se retrouva essoufflé par terre alors qu'Alec était à peine essoufflé. Les filles les rejoignirent avec les jumeaux dans leur bras, l'archer leva la tête pour voir l'absence de sa fille.

\- Divya est avec maman, elle s'est endormit contrairement aux jumeaux roucoula Isabelle

\- Ils sont assez durs pour faire la sieste sourit Alec narquoisement

\- Clary confia Ren dans les bras de son père pour aller voir son petit-ami,

\- Franchement tu n'y es pas allé de mainmorte grimaça Jace en se levant tout en faisant craquer ses articulations

\- Avec Maze, c'est encore plus difficile que tu n'aurais même pas eu la force de te lever révéla Alec nonchalamment

Jace grimaça encore plus en sachant que l'entraînement de la démone était inhumain l'ayant déjà vu s'entraîner avec son parabataï, ils allaient tout les deux prendre une douche. Isabelle surveillait les jumeaux avec Divya en plus de Maryse dans l'ancienne chambre d'Alec, pendant que le chasseur prenait une douche. Il sortit en s'habillant magiquement, il sourit en voyant sa mère en train de roucouler avec ses enfants.

\- Oh oui tu es la fifille à sa mamie n'est ce pas tu es la fifille à sa mamie gloussa Maryse en embrassant Divya

La petite fille sourit devant les baisers de sa grand-mère pendant que ses frères se faisaient embrasser par Isabelle,

\- Dis donc vous deux je n'aurai plus de place sur leurs joues tellement que vous les embrassez avertis Alec en essuyant ses cheveux

\- Et alors ? J'aime embrasser mes petits amours en plus ils seront toujours couverts de baisers n'est ce pas mes chéris à sa mamie roucoula Maryse

\- Maman, tu ne devais pas avoir quelque chose à finir concernant les emails que Jia t'envoie questionna Alec

\- Je les terminais rapidement pour passer du temps avec mes chéris répondit Maryse

Alec arqua un sourcil parfait en décelant le mensonge dans la voix de sa mère, celle-ci fit la moue sous le regard narquois de son fils.

\- Je le ferrai plus tard râla Maryse

\- C'est comme tu veux mais ne viens pas pleurer si Jia te tape sur les mains, la dernière fois elle n'a pas apprécié que tu sois arrivé en retard de vingt minutes après que tu ais passé à roucouler avec les enfants se moqua Alec

Maryse lui tira puérilement la langue, le noiraud leva les yeux avec sa sœur devant l'air enfantin de leur mère. Il faut dire que leur père n'était pas en reste au vue que celui-ci trouvait des excuses bidons pour rester avec les enfants, après avoir passé la journée dans l'institut ils rentraient et se fit accueillir par Magnus. Ils s'occupaient des enfants avant de prendre du temps pour eux même, quelques jours plus tard Jonathan était assis dans un trône d'os et caressait sa joue qui avait été blessé par Maryse. Lilith s'avança vers lui avec un sourire candide,

\- A quoi penses-tu ma petite citrouille questionna Lilith

\- Une vengeance très sanglante et le carnage que je ferais ricana Jonathan

\- Je suis si heureuse de voir ce que tu prépares déclara Lilith en prenant son fils dans ses bras

Le toucher de Lilith brûla la chair de Jonathan qui se blottit encore plus dans les bras de Lilith, il sourit devant la douleur familière en prenant des yeux noirs froids et sans émotions. Alec sortit un moment hors de l'institut quand il sentit un mouvement silencieux,

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi marraine Maze nargua Alec

\- Lucifer veut ton retour en enfer déclara Mazekeen

\- Je savais qu'il allait me dire de revenir surtout pour l'entraînement au vu que j'ai perdu de ma puissance avec la grossesse, par contre j'emmène les enfants avec moi pour qu'ils soient en sécurité en enfer déclara Alec en fermant les yeux

La démone hocha la tête et le laissa écrire un message de feu pour sa famille peu après avoir récupérer les enfants, Alec sortit du portail et se fit accueillir par Magnus. L'asiatique remarqua l'air sombre de son amant,

\- Magnus commença Alec

\- Tu n'as pas à me dire quoi que soit, tu peux y aller avec les enfants déduisit Magnus en souriants

\- Je reviendrai promis Alec

\- Fait en sorte que la route ne soit pas un enfer ricana Magnus

\- J'essayerai, je t'aime mon amour confessa Alec

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement avant de se séparer à bout de souffle, le sorcier se pencha vers ses enfants et les embrassa sur le front.

\- Soyez sages, papa vous aime mes anges chuchota Magnus

Alec ouvrit et regarda son mari qui hochait la tête à leur encontre, il s'engouffra avec ses enfants pour rejoindre Mazekeen qui les attendait. A peine qu'Alec était partit Isabelle avec Jace pénétraient dans le loft avec le message d'Alec,

\- Magnus, Alec est encore partit. Dis-moi que les enfants ne sont pas avec lui demanda Jace

\- Ils sont avec Alexander, j'ai comprit où ils sont allé mais je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire tout les deux. Respecter les choix de votre frère déclara Magnus en fronçant les sourcils

\- Nous comprenons Magnus, pourquoi est ce qu'il part à chaque fois sans nous le dire en face souligna Isabelle

\- D'après lui, il ne voulait pas que vous le fassiez changer d'avis. Même votre mère le comprends supposa Magnus

Au même moment Maryse posa le message de feu d'Alec, elle ferma les yeux avant de les ouvrir pour tirer le tiroir du bureau. Elle prit son livre et l'ouvrir pour voir la rose enchantée de Lucifer, elle respira son odeur avant de fermer les yeux.

\- Prends soin d'eux mon amour pria Maryse à la fleur

Quelques jours plus tard tout le monde était rassemblé dans la salle des accords, chacun choisissait un partenaire comme lors de la précédente guerre. Magnus se tenait prés de sa belle-famille, Isabelle frotta son bras en sachant à quoi il pensait en voyant certains en train de se marquer mutuellement.

\- Il va revenir rassura Izzy

\- Je sais et le connaissant il va faire une grand entrée fracassante ricana Magnus

\- Ça s'est vrai, Alec a toujours aimé faire son entrée fracassante beugla Jace

\- D'ailleurs blondinet essaye de ne pas mourir bêtement car sinon je te ressuscite une deuxième fois avant de te transformer en canard pour te servir en tant que canard laqué menaça Magnus

\- Je prends note s'horrifia Jace

\- Eh bien Magnus, ce n'est pas bien de menacer les gens comme ça gloussa une voix féminine

L'asiatique se retourna pour voir une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns avec des yeux bruns, il sourit en la reconnaissante.

\- Tessa, je te croyais dans le labyrinthe en spirale salua Magnus en la prenant dans ses bras

\- Je suis venu aider les sœurs de fer à protéger la citadelle en renforçant leurs barrière magique pour protéger ceux qui ne peuvent pas se battre déclara Tessa

\- Je comprends, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas si tu connais mais je te présente Jace Herondale, il est ton arrière-arrière-arrière petit-fils, Blondi je te présente ton arrière-arrière-arrière grand-mère Theresa Gray ou plutôt Herondale présenta Magnus

Jace se figea en regardant Tessa, elle le détailla de la tête aux pieds avant de sourire nostalgique.

\- Quand je te regarde j'ai l'impression de revoir mon beau-père Edmund Herondale mais avec le caractère de mon mari Will sourit Tessa

Imogène les rejoint pour pouvoir discuter avec Jace avant la bataille quand elle se figea pour voir Tessa,

\- Theresa Gray reconnu Imogène

\- Imogène, n'oublie pas que je suis la première Herondale et aussi la matriarche de la famille Herondale signala Tessa avec un petit sourire

\- Bien sûr nous aurons le temps de discuter de la famille avec notre petit-fils sourit Imogène en se tournant vers Jace

Le blond hocha la tête en souriant, il serra sa grand-mère. Jia s'approcha de Maryse,

\- Maryse, où est Alec questionna Jia

\- Il reviendra bientôt rassura Maryse

\- Je te demande parce que les commérages commencent parmi la foule en disant que ton fils a pris la poudre d'escampette décréta Jia

\- Je vais leur sonner les cloches se renfrogna Jace

Maryse le retient, elle alla vers l'estrade. Elle balaya le regard dans la salle en fronçant les sourcils,

\- ECOUTEZ-MOI TOUS ICI, JONATHAN MORGENSTERN EST A NOTRE PORTE AVEC SON ARMEE. IL VEUT REGNER SUR TOUT LE MONDE OBSCUR ET LE MONDE TERRESTRE, JE NE PERMETTRAI PAS QUE CELA ARRIVE. CAR JE NE VOIS PERSONNE QUI EST DIFFERRENT DE NOUS, FEES, SHADOWHUNTER, LOUPS-GAROUS, SORCIERS, VAMPIRE. NOUS SOMMES TOUS HUMAIN A L'INTERIEUR DE NOUS, IL N'Y A AUCUNE DIFFERENCE ENTRE NOUS. SI NOUS SOMMES HUMAIN ALORS NOUS SOMMES UN SEUL PEUPLE, JE SUIS MARYSE LIGHTWOOD UN SHADOWHUNTER MAIS AUSSI JE SUIS LA FUTURE REINE DES ENFERS ETANT LA FUTURE FEMME DE LUCIFER. ALORS QUI ÊTES-VOUS ? ÊTRE VOUS DE MON CÔTE POUR SE BATTRE POUR UN MEILLEUR AVENIR OU ÊTES-VOUS UN LÂCHE déclara Maryse

\- JE SUIS AVEC TOI MARYSE déclara Magnus en s'avançant

\- MOI AUSSI JE SUIS AVEC TOI MAMAN s'écria Isabelle en allant vers prés de son beau-frère

\- ALLONS ECLATER LA TÊTE DE JONATHAN décréta Jace en brandissant son épée séraphique

Raphaël s'avançant en clamant être avec Maryse et les autres, la reine des fées confirma sa participation puis Luke ainsi que les autres dans la salle qui acclamaient Maryse dans la salle. Robert regarda sa femme sur l''estrade avec un sourire,

\- Une vraie reine des enfers sourit Robert

Ils allaient tous dans la plaine de Brocéliande, Jonathan était déjà présent avec son armée. Le Morgenstern donna le signal,

\- Ramenez-moi la tête d'Alec Lightwood ainsi que sa mère ordonna Jonathan

Les chasseurs obscurs et les démons envahirent le terrain avant de se faire fracasser par l'autre camp. Muriel le chat à deux queues d'Isabelle sauta de son épaule en prenant la taille d'un camion et commença à cracher du feu partout, Isabelle électrocuta ses ennemis avec son fouet. Magnus la protégea en lança des boules de feus, de l'autre côté Maryse trancha la gorge d'un démon quand Kyubi cracha une boule de feu avant de l'enrouler dans ses queues pour la protéger d'une attaque d'un démon. Elle lui sourit et s'attaqua sans cesse à ses adversaires, au bout d'un moment elle monta sur son renard avant de lui ordonner de galoper à travers la plaine, beaucoup virent la future reine des enfers en train de faire un carnage digne de son fils aîné. Elle arriva prés de son mari qui se démenait, Kyubi mangea le démon pour sauver la vie de Robert.

\- Merci Kyubi remercia Robert en lui tapotant sur sa tête

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le duel des deux reines et le sceptre de Maryse. Bisous glacées. **


	46. Chapter 44

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Guest: Eh bien je ne choisit pas l'histoire, en fait je fais en fonction ce qui a le plus de votes alors je le fais mais je choisis seulement si il y a égalité entre deux histoires**

**Maia 0067: Tu vas voir une Maryse en reine des enfers et super badass en plus d'Alec super sadique**

**LolliOta: Je prends note de ton vote et voilà la suite et que tu vas apprécier **

**Alec Barton: "Alec brandit la pancarte de Vive Maryse avec Hachi qui recomptait son argent et Satan enrouler dans du scotche" libérez-moi" Hachi se tourna avec un regard sadique" d'accord mais ce sera à sec " Satan eut peur et préféra de rester dans son cocoon de scotch" Allez Maryse et Alec super badass dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs il y a deux référence de mangas que je te laisse deviner **

**Lavigne 126: Tu vas adorer le chapitre et le chapitre 48 sera très brûlant crois-moi**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 44, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 44**_

Isabelle coupa la tête d'un démon, Muriel sauta de son épaule pour prendre une taille de camion et arracha la tête des démons. Elle se mit à cracher du feu sur les chasseurs obscurs, Izzy monta sur son dos et se mit à courir dans la plaine en ravageant tout leurs ennemis. Magnus envoya ses boules de feux avant de tendre la main pour être derrière Isabelle qui le prit par la main pour chevaucher Muriel, ils voyaient Kyubi de loin en train de cracher du feu en agitant ses queues. Maryse donna un coup d'épée en repoussant avec son pied son adversaire avant de le voir prendre feu, son renard vint lui frotter son museau avant de la protéger avec ses queues contre une attaque d'un démon. Le démon-renard déchiqueta le démon furieux avant de grogner sur quiconque oserait blesser sa maîtresse, la matriarche sourit en regardant son renard. Robert la rejoint en se faufilant parmi les cadavres jonchés sur le sol, ils s'enlaçaient rapidement avant de reprendre le combat aussitôt. Jace et Clary combattaient toujours leurs ennemies dans un côté en essayant de trouver Jonathan, ce dernier était derrière son armée en regardant le carnage qu'il avait. Le Morgenstern regarda la scène avec sadisme, il faisait mourir les arbres avec son pouvoir. Tout le monde était perdu corps et âmes dans la bataille, seuls les plus jeunes étaient resté à la citadelle imprenable. Les sœurs de fer avaient bien voulu accueillir les personnes n'ayant pas l'incapacité de participer à la bataille telle que les personnes fortement âgées ou les enfants. Max regarda le ciel en priant l'ange Raziel pour que sa famille revienne saine et sauf avec son frère Alec, beaucoup faisait comme lui en priant pour que certaines de leurs familles restent en vie de la bataille. Ça faisait un moment que la bataille durait, Alec avait disparu avec les triplets ayant laissé qu'une seule lettre, seul Magnus avait compris où son mari avait emmené les enfants malgré que le noiraud ne lui ait pas dit où ils allaient. Alec avant de partir avec ses enfants l'avait embrassé avant de faire léviter les cosys avec sa magie, il l'avait embrassé en lui promettant de revenir pour la bataille. L'archer s'était rendu en enfer avec Maze avec ses enfants, Lucifer avait accepté de garder les enfants pour plus de sécurité. Jace et Clary arrivaient très vite vers Jonathan qui souriait narquoisement en les regardant venir vers lui,

\- Mais qui vois-je ? Est-ce ma sœur et mon frère ricana Jonathan

\- Jonathan, arrête tout ceci, nous pouvons encore faire quelque chose pour toi proposa Clary en tendant une dernière fois la main vers son frère aîné

\- C'est trop tard Clary, tu étais sensé être ma princesse qui m'aurait délivré du château mais tu m'as abandonné comme ta mère sans état d'âme à mon égard. Aujourd'hui tu vas connaître le désespoir et la souffrance en perdant tout ce que tu aimes déclara Jonathan en prenant ses yeux de démon

Clary ferma les yeux pour les ouvrir avec une détermination farouche, elle brandit ses poignards avant de sauter sur son frère qui riposta en l'envoyant violemment par terre. Jace avec l'épée de l'archange Michel se jeta à son tour sur lui, Jonathan para son attaque avant de faire un duel tout les deux.

\- Nous allons voir qui est le vrai Jonathan sourit Jonathan sombrement

\- Je m'appelle William Edmund Herondale mais tu peux m'appeler Jace et non Jonathan cracha Jace en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le ventre

Jonathan cracha du sang noir et de la salive avant de reculer en serrant les dents, il se jeta de nouveau sur Jace. Clary dessina rapidement sa rune de lumière sur la paume de sa main avant d'aveugler son frère,

\- Peut-être que tu as eu des capacités des démons mais moi j'ai hérité de ceux des anges cracha Clary

Le Morgenstern recula en se faisant éblouir, la rousse recula en laissant son petit ami reprendre la suite. Pendant ce temps Isabelle et Magnus rejoignaient Maryse et Robert sur un autre emplacement du champ de bataille,

\- Maman interpella Isabelle

\- Izzy, où est Simon demanda Maryse en enlaçant sa fille doucement

\- Il m'avait dit qu'il allait donner un coup de main auprès des autres répondit Isabelle

Simon se joint à eux en courant avec sa vitesse de vampire, un démon ayant la même vitesse que lui le coursait.

\- UN COUP DE MAIN VITE s'écria Simon

Kyubi fonça sur le démon avant de le manger tout cru, Maryse frotta la tête de son animal.

\- Alors lui aussi adore manger des démons grimaça Simon

\- D'après Alec, Kyubi et Muriel ainsi que les autres chatons et renardeaux ont chacun un démon favori à manger expliqua Maryse

\- Je vois souffla Simon

Ils se reposaient quelques minutes avant de se jeter de nouveau dans la bataille, Magnus remarqua l'absence de Jace et Clary.

\- Jace et Clary sont partis à la rencontre de Jonathan pour le combattre déclara Isabelle en lisant ses pensées

\- D'accord bon allons aider un autre côté proposa Magnus

Elle hocha la tête et se rendit tout les deux d'un autre côté pour aider les autres, Maryse et Robert faisaient de même en allant aider ceux qui étaient en difficulté en chevauchant Kyubi. Robert sauta rapidement pour aller aider Imogène en mauvaise posture avec un démon, il massacra le démon qui fut réduit en cendre. Elle hocha la tête à son encontre avant de continuer à se battre, Robert l'aida à se débarrasser de ses ennemis avant d'aider d'autre personne. Maryse avec Kyubi faisaient un carnage monstre, elle se glissa sur l'une des queues de son renard pour fendre la tête d'un démon qui fut réduire en cendre. Un chasseur obscur vint derrière Maryse pour l'attaquer quand une lance féerique transperça le chasseur. Elle leva la tête pour remercier un femme-fée,

\- Je vous remercie remercia Maryse

\- Plus tard les remerciements, il y a encore plusieurs adversaire à tuer avant que la guerre ne se termine signala la fée

La matriarche hocha la tête, elle rejoignit son renard et le chevaucha de nouveau pour tuer de nouveau plusieurs adversaires. Pendant ce temps Jace et Clary étaient en train de se battre avec Jonathan, celui-ci para avec difficultés les attaques du couple. Jocelyn et Luke les rejoignirent rapidement, la rousse vit ses deux enfants en train de se battre.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu ça déclara Jocelyn avec les larmes aux yeux

\- Jocelyn, je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute mais pour le moment c'est un ennemi et non ton fils consola Luke

Elle se reprit et serra la main de son fiancé, ils s'étaient fiancé peu de temps après le mariage de Magnus et d'Alec. Jonathan donna un coup à Clary qui se fit projeter sur Jace qui l'attrapa rapidement, il attrapa sa petite amie et usa de sa jambe pour donner un coup de pied dans le visage de Jonathan. Ce dernier était un peu sonné et recula avant de serrer la mâchoire, il les repoussa avec son pouvoir démoniaque. Les arbres autour d'eux moururent sous l'influence du pouvoir de Jonathan, il se mit à ricaner cruellement devant le paysage.

\- C'est ça le désespoir que je vous réserve à tous les deux, essentiellement toi ma chère sœur Clarissa pour toi je te réserve une souffrance bien pire déclara Jonathan

\- Avant j'en aurais terminé avec toi cracha Clary

Jace brandit une nouvelle fois l'épée de l'archange Michel et fonça sur le Morgenstern, Jonathan se laissa empaler par l'épée en crachant du sang noire. Jace fronça les sourcils en le regardant,

\- Tu crois que cette épée m'aurait eu, tu te trompes lourdement mon frère ricana Jonathan en le repoussant violemment

\- JACE cria Clary

Jocelyn et Luke rejoignirent le terrain et la rousse brandit son arbalète pour tirer une flèche dans le cœur de son fils. La flèche se fit attraper par Jonathan,

\- Tiens cadeau pour toi maman ironisa Jonathan

La flèche se fit planter dans l'épaule de Jocelyn, Luke la prit dans ses bras en retirant la flèche. Clary s'enragea encore plus et poussa l'épée encore plus dans le corps de son frère, Jonathan la regarda avant de lui donner une gifle assez dure qui la fit tourner sur elle-même avant de tomber par terre. Il retira l'épée de son ventre, des ailes noires sortirent de son dos pour qu'il s'envole dans les airs. Il brandit l'épée de l'archange Michel entre les mains et commença à rire sardoniquement.

\- FINIS DE JOUER, EXTERMINEZ LES JUSQU'AU DERNIER ordonna Jonathan

Les chasseurs obscurs et les démons écoutèrent l'ordre de leur maître et commencèrent à faire un massacre parmi les camps du bien, Jonathan écouta avec délice les cris de désespoir et de tristesse ainsi que de rage dans l'air. Le Morgenstern pencha la tête avant de prendre son sang pour le faire écouler au sol, un pentagramme basé de son sang s'ouvrit sur Edom. Lilith sous sa forme de monstre traversa le pentagramme et rejoignit son fils à ses côtés, tout le monde vit avec effroi la reine d'Edom présente. Magnus déglutit en voyant Lilith

\- C'est la fin déclara Magnus

Lilith vola prés de Jonathan avant de rassembler une boule de feu dans sa gueule et la lança dans la vallée, Jia ayant vu l'attaque de la reine.

\- ATTENTION s'écria Jia

La boule de feu fit exploser une certaine partie de la forêt, le camp du bien étaient sous le choc ayant vu l'explosion.

\- CE N'EST QUE LE DEBUT ricana Jonathan

\- Enfoiré insulta Jace

Isabelle marcha lentement vers la partie de la forêt détruite, elle trouva plusieurs corps calcinées ce qui la fit choquer encore plus. Elle retrouva certaines personnes qu'elle avait côtoyées à Idris,

\- IZZY appela Simon en venant à ses côtés

Elle tomba dans ses bras en pleure en voyant les corps, Jonathan ricana de façon dément.

\- VOTRE HEROS NATIONAL ALEC LIGHTWOOD LE FILS DE LIGHTWOOD N'EST PAS LA POUR VOUS SAUVER déclara Jonathan

Isabelle était à genoux en train de pleurer, elle se redressa avant de se tourner vers le ciel.

\- ALEC REVIENS VITE cria Isabelle désespérée

Maryse eut les larmes aux yeux sous le cri de désespoir de sa fille, elle ferma les yeux quand un vent violent se mit à souffler. L'orage se mit à gronder avec des éclairs. Jonathan serra les dents en voyant l'orage, la foudre s'abattit sur le sol quand un incendie se propagea avant de se transformer en tourbillon. Le tourbillon se transforma en tempête de feu, la tempête prit la forme d'un renard à neuf queues qui se mit à rugir violement en même temps que l'orage. La forme de feu se révéla être un véritable renard à neuf queues, le démon-renard avait la taille d'immeuble et dominait toute la plaine. Tout le camp reconnu Kurama et reprit un regain d'espoir, Jonathan regarda la scène avec haine.

\- Voilà le bâtard de Lucifer qui entre en action cracha Jonathan

Lilith vola à prés de lui avant de reprendre sa forme humaine, elle mit la main sur son épaule qui le brûla.

\- Finissons en avec eux déclara Lilith d'une joie malsaine

\- Avec joie mère ricana Jonathan

Il se tourna vers les autres, il leva la main en se concentrant sur son pouvoir démoniaque. Il forma une boule de feu géant,

\- VOUS ALLEZ TOUS PERIR déclara Jonathan

Isabelle vit la boule de feu et se fit serrer avec Simon, tout le monde pria de les sauver de la boule de feu. Maryse regarda la boule de feu, une autre boule de feu noire intercepta celle de Jonathan en les faisant exploser. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers la tête de Kurama, ils virent deux ombres dont l'un d'eux avait le bras levé. Un démon se faufila derrière Isabelle et Simon quand une ombre plaqua le démon au sol en le faisant réduire en cendre, le couple tourna la tête pour voir Mazekeen.

\- Maze, je suis tellement contente de te voir. Où est Alec sourit Isabelle

\- Sur Kurama en train de faire son joli grommela Mazekeen

La démone leur fit signe de rejoindre vers Maryse, tout le monde était rassemblés sur le même point. Kurama cracha du feu en éliminant bon nombre d'ennemis avant de réduire sa taille, tout le camp du bien vit Alec debout sur Kurama. Le noiraud arborait un sourire narquois sur les lèvres,

\- Désolé pour le retard, je me suis perdu en route ricana Alec d'une voix moqueuse

\- ALEC s'écria la fratrie heureuse de le voir

Alec sauta et apparut devant Magnus, il le prit par le col avant de l'embrasser sauvagement. L'asiatique attira son amant encore plus dans ses bras pour prolonger le baiser, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

\- J'ai envie de toi gloussa Alec

\- Moi aussi en plus j'ai la gaule maintenant que tu es là susurra Magnus en le tripotant sur ses fesses

Alec ricana en l'embrassant de nouveau, il se cramponna sur ses pieds en voyant son frère et sa sœur sauter dans ses bras heureux de le retrouver.

\- Je ne suis pas mort quand même juste un peu en retard signala Alec

\- Tu nous as juste manqué signala Isabelle en pleurant de joie

L'archer prit sa sœur dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front, Jace lui prit le bras en souriant.

\- Parabataï sourit Jace

\- Parabataï ricana Alec narquoisement

Le chasseur se tourna vers ses parents, il s'avança vers sa mère qui avait les larmes aux joues. Maryse sourit en regardant son fils à travers ses larmes de joies,

\- Tu es en retard Alec gronda Maryse

\- Il y avait une petite vieille qui avait besoin d'un coup de main pour porter ses courses mais qu'est ce qu'elle était lente alors sourit Alec sournoisement

Maryse prit son fils dans ses bras étant heureuse de le revoir, elle avait presque perdu espoir de le revoir en voyant la menace de Jonathan et de Lilith. Jonathan tiqua en voyant Alec présent,

\- A ce que je vois le bâtard de Lucifer est là ricana Jonathan

\- Entre toi et moi, le bâtard c'est toi espèce de petit con, car moi je sais qui est ma mère alors que toi tu as une poufiasse qui préfère voler les enfants des autres au lieu de les faire par elle-même critiqua Alec d'une ton glaciale en les regardant

\- COMMENT OSES-TU DE M'INSULTER AINSI MOI LA REINE DES ENFERS fulmina Lilith en regardant Alec sur terre

\- Tu n'es pas une reine conasse mais juste une sale pute qui écarte les cuisses pour toutes les bites des enfers se moqua Alec

Lilith envoya sa boule de feu sur Alec, celui-ci ricana sardonique. Il sauta et donna un coup de pied pour renvoyer la boule de feu, la reine des enfers évita sa propre attaque en crachant sa haine envers Alec.

\- Je sais, je suis le meilleur ricana Alec

Le noiraud se tourna vers sa mère, il claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître un sceptre. Il le tendit à Maryse qui le regarda avec les yeux écarquillés,

\- Papa m'a donné ton sceptre pour que tu aies le pouvoir de supprimer les deux parasites dans le ciel expliqua Alec

Maryse d'une main tremblante prit le sceptre, le sceptre avait une forme ronde noire avec un léger arc. Elle était sur le point de demander à son fils comme l'utiliser quand le sceptre s'illumina, la lumière l'engloba à l'intérieur. Lilith reconnu la lueur de la lumière,

\- NON CE N'EST PAS VRAI, C'EST L'AUTRE POUVOIR DE LUCIFER DESTINEE A SA REINE s'étrangla Lilith

La lumière s'estompa au fur à mesure sous les yeux de tout le monde, Alec sourit avant de se tourner vers les autres avec un air narquois.

**\- INCLINEZ-VOUS DEVANT VOTRE REINE** déclara Alec en montrant la lumière qui montrait Maryse

Maryse avait une robe noire dos nu, elle portait une tiare diadème rangées de chaînes argentées et pierre, celtique oriental médiéval bohème. Elle portait un collier dorée dans son cou et une ceinture noire avec un rubis en forme de rose rouge à son centre, ses lèvres étaient d'un rouge profond semblable au sang. Ses cheveux vivotaient derrière son dos, elle avait des escarpins à talons noire. Elle fit un léger geste avec son sceptre qui s'illumina, tout le monde était sous le choc de sa nouvelle apparence. Alec sourit encore plus, toute la famille Lightwood avait du mal à la reconnaître.

\- Maman s'étonna Isabelle

\- Maryse c'est toi demanda Robert ayant du mal à reconnaître sa femme

Une aura démoniaque l'entourait, elle ouvrit les yeux lentement qui étaient fermés jusqu'à présent. Son aura démoniaque explosa encore plus, tous les sorciers présents dans la plaine s'inclinaient devant elle à part Magnus et Alec. Les autres restaient surpris devant leur inclination pour Maryse,

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe questionna Jia

\- C'est la vrai reine des enfers qui est présente signala Magnus en regardant sa belle-mère

Lilith regarda la nouvelle apparence de Maryse, elle fulmina de colère en voyant la puissance que la matriarche dégageait.

\- Tu crois m'impressionner sale garce, je suis la reine des enfers et pas un petit ange stupide qui se croit supérieure parce que Lucifer t'a charmé critiqua Lilith

\- C'est toi qui est une sale garce, non seulement tu ne mérites pas le nom de mère mais aussi tu es la honte de toutes les femmes sur cette terre. Tu as volé le fils d'une mère maintenant tu oses prétendre être reine des enfers alors que je suis la vraie reine des enfers, je porte en moi l'amour éternel de Lucifer alors que tu as perdu ton mari Adam rétorqua Maryse

\- Espèce de salope, je vais te faire regretter tes mots cracha Lilith en se concentrant

La reine d'Edom concentra sa magie et envoya une boule de feu vers eux, la boule se dirigea vers Alec qui sauta en se tournant vers lui-même et s'agenouilla en faisant un doigt d'honneur à Lilith. Cette dernière se concentra de nouveau et envoya une autre boule de feu, Maryse plissa ses yeux légèrement et stoppa la boule de feu en se concentrant à son tour en envoyant sa propre boule de feu. Lilith serra les dents avant de sourire sadiquement et envoya plusieurs boules de feux, la matriarche se défendit en envoyant ses propres boules de feus à son tour. Tout le monde ressentit l'onde de choc de leurs deux puissances magiques,

\- C'est impressionnant tout cette magie purement démoniaque commenta Magnus impressionné

Jonathan ne resta pas les bras croisés et se concentra à son tour pour envoyer une boule de feu sur Alec, ce dernier sauta en se tournant sur lui-même encore une fois avant de se mettre prés de sa mère pour se concentrer à son tour en prenant son apparence démoniaque. L'archer envoya sa boule de feu à son tour, les deux boules de feux provoquèrent des ondes de chocs. Mazekeen regarda la scène en souriant sinistrement,

\- L'annonce du vainqueur est déjà fixé ricana Mazekeen sinistrement

Chaque duo de mère –fils se fixaient en chien faïence, Alec avait un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres alors que Jonathan serra les poings de plus en plus. Maryse sans lâcher Lilith d'un seul regard, l'autre reine ne baissa pas les yeux à son tour. Les ondes de chocs de leurs pouvoirs démoniaques résonnaient de partout, même les sorciers éloignés ressentirent les chocs des pouvoirs. Un chasseur obscur se faufila derrière Maryse pour la tuer quand il se fit réduire en cendre par la magie immense de la reine des enfers,

\- Alec, je t'ordonne de nettoyer la plaine avant de me débarrasser de ce petit merdeux ordonna Maryse

\- Avec joie, maman répondit Alec

Alec se tourna vers Mazekeen qui sourit sadiquement,

\- Allez viens nous allons valser sur ta danse préféré proposa Alec d'un sourire sadique

\- Susurre-moi encore des mots d'amour ricana Mazekeen sombrement

Le noiraud invoqua ses Katana avant de s'élancer vers les chasseurs obscurs, il trancha la gorge avant de bouger ses hanches d'une manière vulgaire sur une musique imaginaire. Il se tourna sur lui-même en dansant, il coupa un démon dans le sens de la longueur en dévidant ses tripes. Il planta son Katana dans la bouche d'un chasseur,

\- Suce encore un peu je sens que ça vient susurra Alec d'un ton sombrement

Il fendit le crâne du chasseur en se maculant de sang, il s'essuya en bougeant ses hanches indécentes. Il bougea sa tête en faisant voler ses cheveux noirs parsemés de mèches rouges, il fit un mouvement de main pour prendre une lance et l'utilisa comme une barre de pole dance. Il faisant mouvements sexuellement dessus avant d'empaler un démon, il lécha ses lèvres le sang qu'il avait sur lui. Mazekeen qui était en train de faire son carnage le rejoint en se prêtant au jeu de la danse, elle bougeait ses hanches en tuant. Elle se plaça prés de lui, ils se firent face tout les deux en dansant en même temps, l'archer se mit à genoux en bougeant son corps tout en coupant les jambes de ses adversaires. Magnus bougea légèrement ayant une érection,

\- Merde j'ai la gaule maintenant grimaça Magnus

Un chasseur se faufila prés de Maryse qui n'avait lâché des yeux Lilith, Kurama sauta sur le chasseur en lui arrachant la tête. Kyubi se rangea prés de son père et ils défendirent Maryse en l'entourant comme des chiens de gardes, Alec sourit aux gestes de deux démons. Il continua son carnage en bougeant ses hanches, il invoqua des Shuriken et les passa sur son torse nu en rejetant sa tête en arrière avant de les lancer en se tournant sur lui-même. Les Shuriken allèrent se figer dans les têtes des chasseurs obscurs, il s'avança en faisant une petite estrade pour être dessus pour continuer à danser. Jonathan était énervé de voir toute son armée en train d'échouer à tuer Alec,

\- TUEZ-LE, QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ fulmina Jonathan

Tous les restes de l'armée de Jonathan se précipitaient sur Alec, le noiraud passa une main dans ses cheveux en tournant ses hanches de façon sexuelle en léchant ses lèvres. Il reprit ses Katana, il coupa les membres de certains chasseurs et tua les démons. Il embrocha le cœur d'un chasseur en souriant sadiquement, il sauta en écrabouillant la tête d'un démon qu'il avait décapité. Jace avait sa main sur sa rune,

\- Alec est blessé déduisit Clary

\- Non, plutôt heureux de faire un massacre sanglant comme il est en train de faire répondit Jace

Alec balança ses cheveux et donna des coups de Katana au hasard pour terminer son massacre, il tua le dernier chasseur en l'empalant dans le ventre pour retirer ses tripes avant de retirer son Katana. Tout les membres de l'enclave déglutirent de peur ayant vu le massacre d'Alec, ils en avaient entendu parler lors de la guerre contre Valentin mais le voir pour de vrai était un horrible spectacle. Robert ayant vu certains blanchir au spectacle sanglant de son fils,

\- J'espère que certains d'entre vous ne verraient pas d'inconvénient à revoir leur attitudes avertis Robert

Ils pâlirent encore plus, le patriarche sourit froidement. Alec retira le sang sur ses Katana avant de revenir prés de sa mère,

\- J'ai tout nettoyé maman, que veux-tu que je fasse demanda Alec d'un ton diabolique

\- Occupe-toi de son merdeux de fils avertis Maryse

\- Je ne te permettrai pas de toucher à un seul cheveu de mon fils déclara Lilith

La démone envoya une boule de feu et qui fut intercepté par celle de Maryse, Alec en profita de la situation pour faire un arc et tirer une flèche dans les ailes de Jonathan.

\- Je ne rate jamais ma cible nargua Alec

Jonathan se releva énervé avant de se jeter sur Alec, ils commençaient à se battre tout les deux. Maryse et Lilith commençaient un duel elles-aussi, Lilith se servait de ses griffes et Maryse de son sceptre. Une onde de choc résonnait sur leur lutte entre elles, Robert et la famille Lightwood étaient impressionnée par les prouesses de Maryse contre Lilith. Simon était prés d'Isabelle,

\- Franchement Izzy, ta mère est tellement impressionnante et tellement dure à cuire enfin plus dure à cuire déclara Simon en voyant Maryse tenir tête à Lilith

\- Je sais et je suis fière d'être sa fille sourit Isabelle

Alec se servait de son Katana pour combattre Jonathan qui utilisait l'épée de l'archange Michel, le noiraud lui donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire ce qui le fit perdre l'équilibre. Jonathan sauta en arrière pour éviter le coup d'Alec

\- Tu vas me le payer cracha Jonathan

\- Viens mon joli, nous allons danser un tango gloussa Alec moqueur

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la dernière volonté de Jonathan et l'encouragement d'Alec. Bisous glacés. **


	47. Chapter 45

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: La bataille continue dans ce chapitre et la mort de Jonathan dans ce chapitre et celle de Lilith dans le prochain **

**Maia 0067: Oh que oui ses désirs sont ses ordres, la mort de Jonathan dans ce chapitre par contre il est trés triste comme chapitre donc sortez les mouchoirs en cas où**

**Alec Barton: Tu vas encore soutenir Maryse, alors les références des mangas c'est pour l'excuse d'Alec au sujet de la petite veille était de Naruto l'excuse bidon de Kakashi et confrontation avec les boules de feu entre mère et fils est de Saint Seiya lors de la confrontation entre les chevaliers d'Athena avec Athena et Hilda de Polaris avec ses chevaliers divin. La mort de Jonathan attention trés triste**

**Lavigne 126: j'attends tes idées dans la prochain histoire en plus l'os promet d'être très chaud XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa ! N'oubliez pas de voter, vous avez jusqu'à Samedi soir ! **

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 45, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 45**_

Alec se battait avec Jonathan, il lui donnait des coups d'épées que le Morgenstern essaya d'esquiver avant de se faire projeter assez loin. Alec sourit sinistrement et se mit à foncer sur lui pour le battre encore une fois. Il lui donna des coups violents ce qui le fit cracher du sang, Jonathan recula en préparant une boule de feu. Le noiraud leva la main en repoussant sa boule de feu, Jonathan grimaça encore plus et se mit à crier de rage. Lilith et Maryse se battaient ensemble avec acharnement, l'une avec son sceptre et l'autre avec ses griffes. Lilith cracha une boule de feu noire sur Maryse qui réussit à l'esquiver, la matriarche envoya à son tour une boule de feu. Les autres regardaient les combats de chacun sans bouger, ils ne savaient pas comment aider l'un et l'autre. Jace avait tenté d'aider sa mère mais il se fit repousser par elle, elle lui interdit d'intervenir dans le combat. Il fut frustré de ne pas pouvoir les aider, Clary et Isabelle le rejoignirent et mirent la main chacune sur son épaule pour le soutenir. Robert avait mit une main sur l'épaule de son fils adoptif en comprenant sa frustration, Magnus se tenait silencieusement en regardant son mari et sa belle-mère en train de se battre pour leur survie à tous. Alec venait de donner un coup violent à Jonathan qui tomba par terre en creusant la terre, le blond platine se releva avec difficulté et en sang alors que le noiraud était à peine blessé. Lilith en voyant son fils en difficulté repoussa Maryse et fonça sur son fils, l'autre reine la suivit par derrière pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe de leur combat.

\- Reviens-ici sale garce insulta Maryse

\- Prends ça sale pute insulta Lilith à son tour en se retournant pour lancer une boule de feu

La matriarche se prit dans la boule de feu ce qui lui fit perdre le sens de son équilibre dans les airs, Alec vit Lilith qui fonçait sur lui s'écarta et évita avec difficulté sa boule de feu. Il se releva avec une moue fâchée sur le visage.

\- Ce n'est pas du jeu, tu devais aller combattre ma mère au lieu d'aider ce petit merdeux signala Alec

\- Ce petit merdeux est mon fils sale bâtard siffla Lilith d'une voix remplie de haine

Elle lui lança une boule de feu qui fut intercepté par Maryse,

\- Personne ne touche à mon fils et seule moi peux lui mettre la correction de sa vie, déclara Maryse

\- Ça c'est vrai ricana Alec

\- Vous n'êtes que deux pauvres personnes qui croivent que Lucifer s'intéresse à eux, alors que vous vous voilez la face. Je le connais depuis des millénaires alors je sais qu'il s'ennuiera de vous avant de vous faire bannir. Tu crois vraiment qu'il t'aime alors que c'est faux ricana Lilith

\- Qui te dit qu'il ne m'aime pas ? Lui as –tu demandé ? Dis-moi la vérité ? Moi je sais la vérité sur son amour pour moi, as-tu ressentit le vrai amour ? Au fond de tes yeux révèlent que tu n'as jamais sentit le moindre amour, moi je l'ai ressentit plusieurs fois lorsque j'étais dans ses bras déclara Maryse avec fierté

Alec jeta un coup d'œil vers Magnus, ils partageaient les même pensées que Maryse sur l'amour. Ils s'étaient juré d'un amour éternel semblable à Maryse et Lucifer, les deux se regardaient avec amour. Jonathan vit leur deux regards ce qui le fit rire diaboliquement, le noiraud roula des yeux en le regardant. Le Morgenstern leva la main vers eux, l'archer se préparait à recevoir son attaque quand il vit avec effroi que Jonathan avait mit son bras vers Magnus. Le blond platine envoya une boule de feu sur le sorcier,

\- ATTENTION cria Alec en se faufilant rapidement vers Magnus pour le protéger

Le sorcier étant épuisé par la bataille avec plusieurs adversaire ne pouvait plus se protéger, il ferma les yeux en voulant encaisser le coup quand il ne sentit rien. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Mazekeen devant lui avec ses mains devant elle, elle protégeait tout le monde avec une barrière de lumière. Alec vint rejoindre son mari légèrement inquiet,

\- Tout va bien s'inquiéta Alec

\- Je vais bien rassura Magnus

L'archer se tourna vers sa marraine qui stoppa la barrière magique, elle pivota vers lui avec un sourire en coin.

\- Maintenant vous pouvez vous battre à pleine puissance alors ne vous tracassez plus pour la protection de la famille rassura Mazekeen

\- Merci marraine Maze remercia Alec

\- J'ai horreur que tu fasses ça râla Maze en roulant des yeux

\- Je sais sourit Alec

Lilith regarda la scène avec fureur devant la trahison de sa fille, Maze vit la fureur de Lilith à son encontre et eut un air ennuyer.

\- Comment peux-tu défier ta mère ainsi Mazekeen ? Tu aurais dû être de mon côté et non de leur côté. Je suis ta mère, celle qui t'a donné naissance rappela Lilith avec haine

\- Je sais que tu es ma mère en me donnant naissance, je ne suis pas à ton service mais celui de Lucifer. Ne te souviens-tu pas ce que tu m'as dit lorsque tu m'as abandonné il y a de ça plus de deux milles ans ? Tu m'as dit qu'importe ce qu'il m'a arrive tu t'en laves les mains car tu ne veux pas d'un enfant aussi faible que moi de plus tu n'es qu'un démon sans valeur que je mets au monde voilà ce que tu m'as dit. Alors j'ai dû travailler d'arracher pieds pour ne plus être faible aux yeux de qui que se soit, c'est à ce moment-là que Lucifer m'a remarqué et m'a proposé le poste de bourreaux des enfers et je suis devenu son bras-droit par la suite. Bien sûr je suis devenu la nounou de son sale gosse qui braille en journée relata Mazekeen

Alec fit un sourire en coin devant les mots de la démone, il savait que Maze l'aimait comme son propre fils.

\- Je peux t'avouer une chose mère et même si ça va me retomber dessus, depuis que je suis la nounou du mioche de Lucifer. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma longue existence, en clair j'ai un trésor très précieux alors si je dois t'arracher ta tête mère je le ferrai pour le protéger déclara Mazekeen

\- Très bien Mazekeen, tu vas périr comme les autres. Tu es aussi pathétique que ton père Ophrah le démon-serpent que j'ai tué dés qu'il m'avait imprégner de son essence déclara Lilith

Ils entendirent tous une régurgitation provenant d'Alec, ce dernier était en train de faire semblant de vomir par terre. Il grimaça de dégoût,

\- J'ai la nausée par ta faute en imaginant qu'un pauvre démon doit te baiser, quoique tu es la reine des putes donc ça ne peut être un grand changement vu que tu suces toutes les bites de l'enfer critiqua Alec d'un ton moqueur

\- Espèce de salopard insulta Lilith en voulant corriger Alec

\- Laisse- moi faire maman, je vais le corriger de sa manière de parler déclara Jonathan en l'empêchant de s'attaquer à Alec

Alec fit un sourire sinistre, il fit briller ses yeux démoniaques d'une lueur démence. Il se mit à ricaner doucement en tressauter les épaules avant de rire de plus en plus fort qui résonnait dans toute la plaine,

\- **Allez viens je t'attends mon joli, moi aussi je vais te faire payer l'affront que tu as fait envers ma mère** déclara Alec d'un ton sombre

Jonathan serra l'épée de l'archange Michel dans sa main, Alec vit l'épée dans la sienne et tourna légèrement la tête vers son parabataï.

\- Jace, fais-moi rappeler de te transformer en canard avant de te cuisiner pour être aussi stupide de perdre l'épée qui peut le buter commenta Alec

\- Je n'y manquerai pas promit Jace

L'archer ricana avant de faire face à Jonathan, il invoqua ses doubles Katana. Maryse qui se tenait avec son sceptre regarda son fils qui était sur le point de se battre contre le Morgenstern, elle se rappela de la promesse qu'il lui avait fait dans la salle des accords. Elle ferma les yeux et les ouvrit déterminée,

\- Alec interpella Maryse

\- Oui maman demanda Alec

\- N'oublie pas ta promesse que tu m'as fait dans la salle des accords rappela Maryse

\- **Alors ça, je ne l'oublie pas maman** répondit Alec en observant Jonathan avec haine

Ils se regardaient en chien de faïence, Jonathan se jeta sur Alec avec l'épée angélique entre les mains. Le noiraud para son attaque avec une facilité déconcertante avant de le repousser avec son pied, le Morgenstern sauta et alla par les airs en usant de ses ailes. L'archer le regarda depuis la terre, il ferma les yeux avant de les ouvrir quand des ailes noires sortirent de son dos à son tour. Tous étaient choqué de voir les ailes noires d'Alec à part Mazekeen et Maryse, elle tressauta les épaules en les regardant en riant.

\- Vous auriez dû voir votre tête, c'est à mourir de rire. Ça fait un moment qu'il a ses ailes, vous avez oublié qui est son père ricana Mazekeen

Alec s'envola dans les airs pour rejoindre son adversaire, ils se battaient de nouveau dans les airs. Ils fracassaient leurs épées avec une violence inouïe en faisant résonner leur choc de leur force dans toute la forêt. Le chasseur le repoussa en lui lançant une boule de feu, Jonathan recula en esquivant l'attaque. Le fils de Lilith fonça sur Alec qui mit ses Katana pour parer ses attaques, Alec lui donna un coup d'épée qui le fit tomber par terre. Il tomba par terre en creusant la terre, le noiraud le regarda du ciel.

\- Je commence sérieusement à m'ennuyer grave alors tu te dépêches de te ressaisir parce que là c'est moi qui vais t'achever critiqua Alec

Jonathan avait une expression de haine sur le visage et serra le poing avant de s'envoler, il fit éclater son pouvoir démoniaque en repoussant Alec. L'archer se mit à sourire sadiquement,

\- Enfin tu commences vraiment à dévoiler tout ton potentiel, bien maintenant à mon tour ricana Alec d'un ton lugubre

\- Ta magie, fais-moi rire se moqua Jonathan avant de s'étrangler

Alec ferma les yeux avant de se concentrer sur sa magie, une grande magie purement démoniaque l'entourait. Tous les sorciers à part Magnus reculaient de peur en ressentant la magie d'Alec qui était au même niveau qu'un prince supérieur, Lorenzo qui faisait partie de la bataille déglutit en sentant des gouttes de sueurs froides sur lui.

C'est le véritable fils de Lucifer déglutit Lorenzo

Magnus sourit devant la magie de son mari, Maryse resta stoïque devant le déploiement de la magie de son fils mais ses yeux reflétaient de la fierté. Alec sourit lugubrement en ouvrant les yeux, ils avaient une lueur démente dans les yeux. Il fonça sur Jonathan en lui donnant un coup de tête avant de l'achever avec un coup de poing dans le ventre, le Morgenstern cracha du sang et de la salive avant de brandir son épée pour blesser Alec. Le noiraud recula vivement en touchant sa joue, son adversaire avait réussit à le toucher à la joue en lui faisant une coupure. Le sang s'écoulait de la blessure, l'archer fit un sourire en coin et lécha le sang sur le côté.

\- Et si on passait aux choses sérieuse proposa Alec en faisant disparaître ses Katana

\- Tu crois que je serai stupide pour laisser tomber l'épée de l'archange Michel, je vais te tuer avec cet épée avant de balancer ton corps à ta poufiasse de mère rétorqua Jonathan

Alec fit craquer son cou dans un son sinistre en le regardant, il serra ses poings en faisant blanchir ses mains tellement forts que le sang s'écoulait.

\- **Sûr que je vais te tuer lentement** articula Alec d'un ton meurtrier

Jonathan fonça sur lui avec l'épée et Alec le rejoins en plein vol, une onde choc violente explosa dans les airs. Le fils de Valentin essaya de le toucher avec son épée, le chasseur esquivait toutes ses attaques. L'autre s'énerva de plus en plus sous l'esquive de son adversaire,

\- MEURS déclara Jonathan en prenant son élan chargé de son pouvoir

Une vive lumière illuminait le ciel, tous furent inquiet avant d'être surpris à part Maryse et Maze qui sourirent de fierté. Alec tenait le bout de l'épée avec seulement deux doigts de la main, Jonathan mit toutes ses forces à l'intérieur pour essayer de renverser la situation. Le noiraud se mit à sourire et plaça son autre main sur le ventre de Jonathan avant de lui envoyer une boule de feu qui le transperça totalement, le Morgenstern cracha du sang noire avant de lâcher l'épée pour reculer. Lilith vit la scène avec effroi,

\- Jonathan s'écria Lilith en essayant de le rejoindre

\- PAS SI VITE TOI, TU VAS RESTER ICI LE TEMPS QUE MON FILS TERMINE AVEC LE TIEN déclara Maryse en usant de son sceptre pour stopper Lilith

\- Laisse-moi espèce de salope jura Lilith en envoyant une boule de feu sur elle

Maryse esquiva la boule de feu, avant de lui envoyer une boule de feu. Jonathan cracha du sang noir plusieurs fois en tenant son ventre dont les tripes commençaient à s'échapper lentement, l'archer sourit sardoniquement.

\- Je t'avais dit que j'allais te faire un trou ricana Alec sardoniquement

L'archer leva le bout de l'épée avant de le jeter par terre, l'épée alla se figer devant Clary qui regarda l'épée avant de fixer le noiraud. Ce dernier la fixait profondément, la rousse comprit son allusion et prit l'épée entre les mains. Jace vit la scène,

\- Clary non, laisse-moi faire proposa Jace en voulant être prêt de lui

\- LAISSE-MOI, C'EST A MOI DE LE FAIRE. C'EST MON RÔLE CAR JE SUIS L'AUTRE MORGENSTERN s'écria Clary avec une voix déterminé

Jonathan entendit les paroles de sa sœur et serra les dents, il leva la main vers elle pour lancer une boule de feu.

\- Il n'y a que moi qui soit le seul vrai héritier de Valentin Morgenstern déclara Jonathan

Il lança son attaque sur Clary, Magnus et les autres la virent avec effroi essentiellement Jocelyn. Ils virent tous la disparition de Clary, Jocelyn pleura dans les bras de Luke devant la mort de sa fille unique.

\- NON CLARY cria Jace avec désespoir

\- Putain elle n'est pas morte elle est avec moi alerta Alec

Tous levèrent la tête pour voir Clary dans les bras d'Alec qui volait, Jocelyn s'arrêta de pleurer et sourit de joie en voyant sa fille encore en vie. Alec était en train de récurer son oreille en tenant la rousse dans un bras,

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvé remercia Clary

\- Ouais, ouais bon concentre-toi sur ton connard de frère pour le buter signala Alec

Clary hocha la tête et regarda son frère en brandissant l'épée de l'archange Michel, elle le regarda avec les larmes aux yeux. Elle commença à trembler de tout son corps,

\- Je n'arrive pas à le faire, je ne peux pas le faire il est mon frère pleura Clary

Alec souffla en comprenant ce qu'elle ressentait avant de poser sa main sur les siennes,

\- Nous allons le faire ensemble, rappelle-toi une chose Clary. Jonathan n'est pas ton frère mais l'expérience de Valentin. Regarde-le, est ce que tu crois qu'un frère aime sa sœur d'une manière perverse qu'il veut coucher avec toi ? Est-ce que tu crois qu'un frère tuera des gens innocents à la place de protéger sa petite sœur ? Est-ce que tu crois qu'un frère menacera tous ceux que tu aimes, questionna Alec

Sous les révélations d'Alec Clary regarda son frère aîné en pleurant, elle serra l'épée en se mordant les lèvres

\- Rappelle-toi une chose que si tu n'y arrives pas, il tuera Jace, ta mère, Luke ainsi que Simon et les autres. Veux-tu cela pour eux, cherche au plus profond de ton cœur Clary, est ce que tu veux le voir tuer ceux que tu aime ? On dit que les grands frères ou les grandes sœurs naissent pour protéger leurs petites sœurs et leurs petits frères, souligna Alec

Clary ferma les yeux en faisant couler encore plus de larmes, Alec l'a fit retourner dans ses bras pour qu'elle soit face à lui. Il l'embrassa sur son front ce qui la fit écarquiller les yeux,

\- Je sais ce n'est pas le bon moment pour dire ça, mais Clary tu es comme ma petite sœur au même titre que Izzy. Je suis ton grand frère et je serai toujours là pour toi ma petite sœur alors bats-toi avoua Alec avec un sourire en coin

Les paroles du noiraud toucha au plus profond de Clary, elle sourit à travers ses larmes et se refugia dans le torse d'Alec. Il la serra dans ses bras, ils s'envolaient assez haut dans le ciel. Jonathan les regardait avec méfiance, Alec tenait Clary dans ses bras où elle tenait l'épée de l'archange Michel.

\- Prêt demanda Alec en le tenant dans ses bras

\- Prête répondit Clary en hochant la tête

Ils se laissèrent tomber ensemble vers Jonathan, ce dernier les vit arriver à toute vitesse vers lui

\- Clary, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Je suis ton frère, l'autre moitié de ton âme et ton sang paniqua Jonathan

\- Tu n'es pas mon frère après avoir menacé ma famille, tu es juste un ennemi de ma famille. ET JE VAIS PROTEGER MA FAMILLE déclara Clary d'une voix déterminée

La rousse s'illumina avec le noiraud d'une lumière pure avant de transpercer Jonathan, l'épée contenant le feu céleste envahit Jonathan qui hurla. Clary empoigna l'épée pour ne pas que son frère le repousse, elle avait les larmes aux joues en entendant les hurlements de Jonathan.

\- Pardonne-moi mon frère murmura Clary

Le feu libéra tout le mal qu'il y avait dans Jonathan, Lilith hurla de douleur en sentant sa connexion se rompre avec Jonathan. Les yeux de ce dernier devinrent verts, la rousse dessina dans sa main rapidement comprit le noiraud en la laissant. Des ailes blanches se libéraient de son dos, Jonathan chuta librement du ciel avant que Clary ne l'attrape et l'entoure de ses ailes blanches. Ils descendirent sur terre doucement, elle le fit allonger par terre sur ses genoux. Jocelyn l'a rejoint rapidement en pleure, elle lui caressa le visage et il ouvrit les yeux doucement.

\- Maman appela Jocelyn

\- Oui je suis là à présent, je ne te quitterai plus jamais promis Jocelyn en lui caressant la joue

\- Je suis désolé pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait s'excusa Jonathan

\- Ce n'est rien mon fils, je te pardonne rassura Jocelyn

\- Je t'aime maman de tout mon cœur confessa Jonathan

\- Moi aussi je t'aime de tout mon cœur pleura Jocelyn en l'embrassant sur le front

Jonathan se tourna vers sa sœur, il leva fébrilement la main en posant sa main sur sa tête et l'ébouriffa légèrement comme un frère ferait à sa sœur.

\- Je te remercie petite sœur, merci de m'avoir libéré. Je ne t'en veux pas, sache que je t'aime de tout mon cœur. J'emporte avec moi, toutes les souffrances et les malheurs que j'ai causés, révéla Jonathan

Clary pleura en hochant la tête et prit la main dans les siens, Jonathan sourit faiblement.

\- J'espère que l'ange Raziel m'accordera le droit de rejoindre nos grands-parents au paradis, Clary ne pleure pas je suis fière d'être ton grand-frère et je leur dirai comment tu es une femme forte comme notre grand-mère Adèle sourit Jonathan en essuyant les larmes de la rousse

Clary et Jocelyn se mirent à pleurer encore plus aux mots de Jonathan, Alec atterrit prés d'eux. Jonathan avala sa salive en luttant pour rester encore un peu vivant pour dire ce qu'il voulait dire avant de mourir, il fit un geste au noiraud qu'il s'approche pour lui parler. L'archer s'avança et se mit à ses côtés,

\- Je sais que je te demande trop mais s'il te plait, je veux que tu me promettes de veiller sur Clary à ma place en tant que grand-frère souhaita Jonathan en tendant la main

\- Jonathan souffla Alec étonné par la demande

\- Elle est la plus belle chose que je laisse sur cette terre alors protège-là comme j'aurai dû faire normalement, promets-le moi, je t'en prie promets-le moi que tu veilleras toujours sur elle comme un grand frère. Je veux que tu réalises ma dernière volonté, promets-le moi supplia Jonathan en crachant du sang

Clary pleura encore plus en sanglot devant la supplication de son frère, Alec ferma les yeux et prit sa main en la serrant.

\- Je te le promets Jonathan Morgenstern, je te promets que je veillerai sur ta sœur comme si elle était la mienne promis Alec

\- Merci Alec Lightwood, pardonne-moi d'avoir insulté ta mère s'excusa Jonathan

\- C'est tout oublier rassura Alec

Jonathan toussa du sang alors que les deux rousses essayaient de le maintenir en vie, il se mit à sourire en regardant le ciel.

\- Maman, Clary, l'ange Raziel m'a accordé son pardon. Je vois mamie Adèle et papy Grandville, ils sont venus me chercher sourit Jonathan

\- Embrasse-les pour moi mon fils, dis-leur qu'ils me manquent sanglota Jocelyn

\- Entendu maman, je leur dirai que leur fille est devenu une femme très forte et indépendante et que leur petite-fille est forte et belle sourit Jonathan avant de cracher du sang encore une fois

\- Jonathan sanglota Jocelyn en tenant la main de son fils

\- Chante-moi une berceuse maman pour que je m'endorme demanda Jonathan

\- D'accord, _Oublie ton chagrin. Surtout ne crains rien. Je prends en main ton destin. Lorsque le danger te menacera. Je serais là avec toi. Tu es si fort et si fragile. Viens dans mes bras je te ferai une île. Ce lien qui nous lie ne cassera pas. Ne pleure pas. Je suis là car tu vis dans mon cœur. Oui, tu vis dans mon cœur. Dès maintenant jusqu'à la nuit des temps. Tu vis dans mon cœur qu'importent leurs discours. Tu vivras dans mon cœur, toujours, toujours_ chanta Jocelyn d'une voix mélodieuse

Jonathan ferma les yeux sous la berceuse de sa mère qui caressa ses cheveux, la main du Morgenstern s'échappa de la main de sa mère et de celle d'Alec. Jonathan mourut en souriant apaisé, Jocelyn et Clary se mirent à sangloter encore plus. Alec ferma les yeux et les ouvrit,

\- Ave atque vale Jonathan Morgenstern, tu peux partir en paix. Ta vie n'a été que manipulation par un fou psychotique, maintenant tu peux rester apaisé. Je te promets que je veillerai sur Clary comme je te l'ai promis en respectant ta dernière volonté, que les anges t'accueillent à bras ouverts et que tu sois heureux avec tes grands-parents. De là-haut tu veilleras sur ta petite sœur et tu la guideras sur le droit de chemin, et quand ce sera le bon moment tu pourras venir la chercher et enfin vous pourrez être réunis en tant que frère et sœur. Malgré que tu fusses mauvais, tu as gardé une partie de ta gentillesse au fond de ton cœur, cette partie de toi qui était le véritable Jonathan Morgenstern. Honneur et Adieu Jonathan Morgenstern déclara Alec en posant la main de Jonathan sur son corps

Il leva la tête pour trouver Clary en larmes, il la prit dans ses bras en la consolant. Jace et Luke s'approchaient d'elles, Luke prit sa fiancée dans ses bras qui pleurait de tout son soûl. Clary se refugia dans les bras d'Alec qui lui caressa les cheveux, Maryse s'avança vers eux avec son sceptre en main.

\- Pourquoi est ce que ça c'est passé comme ça ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il est mort alors qu'il a souffert tout sa vie ? De mes mains je devais le tuer sanglota Clary

\- Tu ne l'as pas tué Clary, tu l'as libéré de sa souffrance et de sa folie. Tu as retrouvé le véritable Jonathan Morgenstern, celui qui est bon et loyale. Il a emmené ses regrets et la souffrance qu'il avait engendré, il t'a confié en tant que dernière volonté à Alec pour qu'il te protège comme sa sœur. Cesse de pleurer et relève la tête, sois forte à tous ça. Rends-le fière, fais en sorte que là-haut qu'il sourit à tes progrès et tes exploits déclara Maryse

Clary leva la tête envers Maryse et hocha la tête, elle embrassa le front de son frère aîné avant de se tourner vers Alec qui la regardait. Elle lui sourit en acquiesçant de la tête et se leva sous les yeux plein de larmes de Jocelyn, Maryse sourit en la voyant reprendre faveur.

\- La bataille n'est pas terminé et il nous reste un dernier ennemie à abattre déclara Clary d'une voix enrouée

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la paix retrouvée et le pouvoir de l'amour de Maryse. Bisous glacées. **


	48. Chapter 46

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta : La fin de la bataille épique que tu vas aimé, **

**Maia 0067: Les derniers instants de Jonathan très beaux et élimination de Lilith dans ce chapitre **

**Alec Barton: Tu as intérêt de te rattraper demain sinon je me fâche, allez la mort de la fausse reine **

**Lavigne 126: Réserve tes idées pour la prochain histoire au vu que c'est presque terminé cet histoire.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa ! N'oubliez pas de voter pour la fics que vous voulez, vous avez jusqu'à Dimanche soir ! **

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 46, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 46**_

Clary était debout les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré sur le corps de son frère, Jocelyn regarda sa fille se tenir droite face à Lilith. Maryse sourit en voyant que la rousse se reprendre pour la dernière bataille, ils allaient faire face à Lilith qui hurla de douleur à la fin de la connexion de Jonathan. Elle se transforma en prenant sa forme hideuse et s'envola dans les airs, l'orage se mit à éclater ainsi que les éclairs sous les grondements inhumains de l'autre reine. La reine des démons cracha une boule de feu vers eux, Maryse tient son sceptre qui s'illumina qui contre-attaqua l'attaque de Lilith. Elle s'énerva encore plus et envoya plusieurs décharges vers la matriarche, celle-ci se défendait en en contre-attaquant. Clary dessina dans sa main avec sa stèle avant d'essayer d'aveugler Lilith, mais celle-ci en profita de son avantage d'être dans le ciel. Elle vola prés d'eux en crachant une boule de feu, Mazekeen fit une barrière magique avant de reculer légèrement quand Magnus le maintient en lui donnant un coup de main. La barrière put protéger tout le monde, Maryse leva son sceptre en l'air en faisant un cocoon de protection pour les autres et elle qui était hors de la barrière protectrice. Alec resta prés de sa mère pour l'aider, Clary en voyant la difficulté eut une idée et en parlant avec le noiraud. Les deux s'envolaient dans les airs encore une fois, Jace regarda son parabataï et sa petite amie dans les airs ce qui le frustra de ne pouvoir rien faire pour les aider. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il vit que c'était Luke qui lui sourit, il hocha la tête en comprenant à quoi il pensait. Alec tenait Clary par les hanches pendant qu'elle tenait l'épée de l'archange Michel entre les mains, ils refirent la même attaque sur Lilith. Cette dernière les vit arrivé à toute vitesse, elle les esquiva. L'archer et la rousse sourient sadiquement, elle ne comprit pas avant qu'elle ne fit éblouit par la rune de lumière de Clary. Elle hurla encore une fois avant de les faire balayer avec ses ailes dans un souffle puissante, ils furent projeter violemment ce qui fit inquiéter. Alec lâcha Clary qui tomba dans le vide,

\- CLARY criaient Jocelyn et Jace

Lilith vit la chute de Clary dans le vide et sourit,

\- Je vais pouvoir venger mon fils décréta Lilith en fonçant sur la rousse

\- Oh non, il faut la sauver déclara Jace paniqué

Il essaya de se concentrer sur ses pouvoirs angéliques pour sauver sa petite amie, il sortit des ailes blanches de son dos avant de s'envoler pour sauver Clary. Lilith ouvrit sa gueule et envoya sa décharge, l'attaque était sur le point de toucher Clary quand une lumière vive stoppa l'attaque. Clary ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle était dans les bras d'Alec qui était blessé au niveau de la tempe,

\- Alec, tu es blessé remarqua Clary

\- Ce n'est qu'une petite égratignure rassura Alec

\- Mais comment as-tu fais demanda Clary

Alec regarda devant lui ce qui la fit lever les yeux, elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant Maryse avec des ailes de papillons dans le dos. Jace volait prés d'eux et était aussi choqué de voir sa mère adoptive avec des ailes de papillons noires tachetés de rouges,

\- Vous trois, partez d'ici. Cela devient beaucoup trop dangereux. J'ai un compte à régler avec elle, je ne veux pas vous voir entre mes pattes ordonna Maryse

\- Entendu maman répondit Alec

Ils volaient au sol et levaient les yeux pour voir la bataille des deux reines, la Nephilim faisait face à la démone.

**\- Tu vas me payer très cher d'avoir touché à ma famille, la note est très salé sale garce. A commencer le jour où tu as envoûté mon fils Jace puis tu as essayé de t'en prendre à mon fils Alec ensuite à ma belle-fille, je vais te le faire payer au centuple tout ça sale poufiasse** déclara Maryse d'une voix plein d'haine

\- Tu vas me payer d'avoir tué mon fils, il était ce qui m'était précieux au monde. Ton bâtard et toi vous allez mourir et je le ressusciterai de nouveau décréta Lilith

**\- Si ce n'est pas avant que je t'aurai tué** décréta Maryse

Lilith reprit sa forme humaine mais garda ses ailes de démon dans le dos, elle fit apparaître son sceptre aussi qui était une lance. Elles se fonçaient l'un et l'autre en se battant avec leurs sceptres, leurs pouvoirs à tout les deux faisant des étincelles. Isabelle se mit à courir prés de son grand frère inquiet pour leur mère,

\- Alec fais quelque chose supplia Isabelle

\- Je ne peux rien faire Izzy, elle m'a ordonné de ne pas intervenir dans son combat expliqua Alec en mettant une main sur son épaule

\- J'ai peur avoua Isabelle en regardant le ciel

\- Eh maman n'est pas une femme faible, n'oublie pas qu'elle est la future reine des enfers et elle porte en elle l'amour de mon père Lucifer rappela Alec

Magnus vint prés d'Alec en mettant une main sur sa hanche en regardant le combat aussi, Jace prit la main de sa sœur pour la rassurer. Jia s'approcha de Robert qui observait le combat,

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Maryse pourrait combattre avec un démon supérieur déclara Jia

\- Maryse n'est pas n'importe qui, elle est la future des enfers et la future femme de Lucifer. Si nous nous n'étions pas marié, elle sera déjà la femme de Lucifer et Alec aurait été le prince héritier des enfers enfin il est le prince héritier des enfers signala Robert

Maryse envoya une décharge de feu à Lilith, celle-ci se servit de sa lance pour éviter l'attaque de la matriarche. Elles s'observaient en chien de faïence et continuaient de se battre avec leurs sceptres à tout les deux, Lilith commença à prendre le dessus sur Maryse qui essaya de parer son attaque. Elle put le repousser en lui assenant un coup de pied avant de voler assez haut,

\- Je n'ai pas finis avec toi cracha Lilith en expédiant des boules de feu vers Maryse

Maryse fit illuminer son sceptre en se protégeant dans une bulle magique, sa bulle recula sous les assauts déchaînées de Lilith.

\- Lilith a prit l'avantage sur maman, il faut faire quelque chose déclara Isabelle en voyant la difficulté de sa mère

\- Ne t'en fais pas maman a encore la ressource rassura Alec en la regardant

Sa sœur était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand la bulle de Maryse s'agrandit de plus en plus en repoussant les attaques de Lilith, cette dernière s'arrêta et recula en serrant els dents de rage par rapport à la bulle qu'avait Maryse autour d'elle.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas rester éternellement dans cette bulle, averti Lilith

\- Je suis loin d'avoir dit mon dernier mot signala Maryse

L'autre reine tiqua légèrement en déployant sa magie en provoquant des vents violents, les vents essayaient de balayer presque tout le monde.

\- Quel puissance magique admira Jace en essayant de se protégeant

Alec regarda la scène stoïque avec Mazekeen, Magnus observa légèrement son mari et tourna la tête pour fixer Maryse. Elle resta sans sourciller face à son adversaire, Lilith s'entoura de sa magie autour d'elle en souriant démoniaque.

\- T'as fini de faire ton petit numéro questionna Maryse

\- Essaye de faire mieux se moqua Lilith d'un ton narquois

Maryse abaissa son sceptre face à son ennemie, elle se concentra à son tour en lâchant sa magie. Ses cheveux se redressent sur sa tête en formant un halo autour d'elle, ses ailes de papillon s'ouvrirent en grand dans son dos. Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de faire exploser tout ses pouvoirs, son pouvoir produit une onde choc qui balaya tout sur son passage. Alec et sa fratrie avec Magnus reculaient en tentant de se rester debout sur leurs jambes, Robert et les autres s'accrochaient à un arbre devant le déchaînement de Maryse. Tout redevient calme, tous les sorciers s'inclinaient presque devant la matriarche en voyant son pouvoir. Le noiraud fit un sourire en coin au déploiement de pouvoir de sa mère, il ouvrit les bras.

\- Montre-lui maman qui est la vraie reine des enfers décréta Alec

Maryse était entourée de sa magie aussi, Lilith grinça les dents en observant que le pouvoir de Maryse était bien supérieure à elle.

**\- Tu es la reine d'un petit royaume alors que moi je gouverne tout les** **enfers** ricana Maryse d'un ton lugubre

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un incubateur pour les gosses de Lucifer cracha Lilith

**\- Nous allons voir ça amène-toi garce** jura Maryse

Lilith se jeta sur elle, le choc de leurs sceptres fut assourdissant. Elles se battent en choquant leurs signes de royautés, la mère d'Alec assena des coups de pieds à son adversaire. La démone lui blessa avec sa lance en faisant une coupure sur son bras, elle en profita pour emprisonner le sceptre de Maryse dans sa main avant d'ouvrir sa bouche pour former une boule de feu. Cette dernière essaya de se dégager avant de prendre l'attaque en plein fouet, elle tomba en chute libre en tombant sur le sol en creusant un trou.

\- MAMAN s'écria Alec inquiet

\- MARYSE s'inquiéta Robert

Elle se releva jonché de blessure en s'aidant de son sceptre, elle était légèrement essoufflée.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider proposa Jace en courant vers elle

\- NE T'APPROCHE PAS ordonna Maryse en fixant son fils adoptif

Lilith regarda la scène avec un sourire moqueuse sur les lèvres,

\- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, vraiment pathétique pour la reine de Lucifer critiqua Lilith

\- TA GUEULE POUFFIASSE, JE N'AI PAS DIT MON DERNIER MOT rétorqua Maryse

\- Alors moi aussi je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ricana Lilith

La démone reprit sa forme démoniaque, elle forme une grosse boule de feu sur la matriarche, elle pointait son sceptre pour contrer l'attaque. Elle tenta de contenir la boule de feu avant de la renvoyer assez loin, n'ayant pas l'habitude avec la magie elle fut épuisée rapidement ce que remarqua Lilith.

\- Tu as épuisée tout tes ressources, tu as gaspillé tout la magie qui était en toi n'ayant pas l'habitude de la manier se moqua Lilith

Maryse vacilla légèrement de fatigue et maintient son bâton pour rester debout, elle était essoufflée en fermant les yeux. Ses enfants étaient inquiets pour elle, l'archer serra les poings tellement forts que du sang s'écoulait de ses poings.

\- Par l'ange toute puissante maman pria Isabelle

Lilith éclata de rire d'un rire inhumain, elle cracha des minis-boules de feux sur son adversaire. Maryse reçu les attaques de Lilith en criant de douleur,

\- MAMAN cria Isabelle en voyant la scène horrible

Alec regarda la scène avec haine, Lilith riait en torturant sa mère avec ses attaques. Elle riait sadiquement avant de recevoir un Kunaï ce qui le fit arrêter, elle vit Alec avec des Kunaï entre les mains.

**\- A nous deux maintenant, sale pute. Je vais te faire souffrir comme tu as fait avec ma mère **articula Alec en invoquant ses deux sabres

\- La mère et le fils sont tous des idiots, ta tête je l'offrirai à Lucifer ricana Lilith en reprenant sa forme humaine

Elle invoqua des sabres à son tour et para les attaques d'Alec, entre-temps Maryse se releva blessée. Isabelle et Jace avec Clary ainsi que Magnus se précipitaient sur elle.

\- Maryse, je vais te soigner rassura Magnus

\- Non, Alec est en danger. Il faut que j'aille le sauver décréta Maryse en essayant de se lever

\- Dans cette état, tu n'arrive à rien maman, laisse Magnus te soigner supplia Isabelle

Maryse refusa et se leva aider de son sceptre sous les yeux inquiets de ses enfants, elle vacilla dangereusement en tombant presque dans les bras de Jace.

\- Maryse s'inquiéta Jace

Alec était en train d'affronter Lilith en lui donnant des coups de sabre, les blessures de la démone se réabsorbait rapidement contrairement à celle d'Alec. Elle recula en léchant ses lèvres,

\- Dommage que tu es avec le fils d'Asmodée, nous aurions fait des grands choses tout les deux décréta Lilith

\- Comme si j'allais te prendre, rien qu'à te regarder ça me répugne répliqua Alec d'une ton glaciale

La démone s'énerva en prenant sa forme démoniaque, elle s'envola très haut dans le ciel avant de cracher un géant boule de feu. L'archer était sur le point d'être toucher quand un ombre passait devant lui, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Mazekeen en train de le protéger avec son pouvoir.

\- Maze interpella Alec

\- Tu n'étais même pas âgé que trois mois lorsque je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois, je t'ai trouvé moche. Mais tu m'as regardé en souriant ce qui m'a agacé encore plus et j'ai essayé de te faire peur mais tu as sourit encore plus en me regardant. Comme si je t'amusais, plus tard je t'ai vu grandir et tu m'as parlé pour la première fois en disant que je t'étais ta marraine. J'avais horreur quand tu me l'avais dit, mais la vérité j'étais heureuse de savoir ça. Tu as grandit pour devenir un homme, au fur à mesure je te voyais autrement que ce mocheté que j'ai rencontré pour tout la première fois avoua Mazekeen en le regardant

Elle repoussa la boule de feu en se servant de son corps en se blessant au fur à mesure, Alec avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je me suis prit d'affectation pour toi, comment moi le bourreau des enfers impitoyable envers les âmes est pu changer pour un sale morveux comme toi c'était la question que je me suis posée plusieurs fois cette question. Mais la réponse était dans ton sourire, à chaque fois que tu me sourirais ça me faisait chaud au cœur. Mon affection s'est transformé par la suite pour un amour maternel, je t'aime comme si tu étais mon propre fils. Et ça je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, je t'aime Alec confessa Mazekeen

\- MAZE NE FAIS PAS CA cria Alec

\- Embrasse les triplets pour moi sourit Mazekeen en le poussant violemment vers le sol

La démone se laissait prendre par la boule de feu sous les yeux d'Alec, il avait les larmes aux yeux en voyant la mort de sa marraine.

\- Pourquoi t'a fait ça pleura Alec

Il était en train de pleurer et sentit une étreinte chaud l'entourait, Maryse étreint son fils en le consolant.

\- Elle s'est sacrifiée pour que tu vives, maintenant ne rends pas son sacrifice en vain déclara Maryse

Alec hocha la tête en essuyant ses larmes, Maryse se tourna vers Lilith.

\- MAINTENANT JE VAIS POUVOIR VOUS TUER SANS PERSONNE POUR VOUS PROTEGER déclara Lilith

La reine des démons refit une autre boule de géants, Maryse poussa son fils et stoppa la boule de feu.

\- Maman interpella Alec

\- Je suis ta mère, c'est à moi de battre Lilith. Elle a fait du mal à mes enfants et ça je ne le pardonnerai jamais déclara Maryse

Elle repoussa la boule de feu avec sa magie en utilisant son sceptre, le noiraud eut les larmes aux yeux en se rappelant des mots de Maze. Il se posa sur le sol en fermant les yeux, il la regarda les larmes aux yeux. Lilith ricana sardoniquement,

\- Tu vas mourir comme mon pathétique de fille sourit Lilith

\- C'est ce que tu crois, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot déclara Maryse en repoussant la magie de Lilith

La matriarche sentit son épuisement l'envahit quand elle sentit des mains l'entourait avec amour, elle tourna la tête pour voir Lucifer prés d'elle.

\- Lucy haleta Maryse

\- Tu a encore plus de pouvoir que tu as mon amour, libère là rappelle-toi de ce que tu dis toujours. Tu portes l'amour éternel que j'éprouve envers toi, utilise cette force pour te battre. Je suis là avec toi encouragea Lucifer

Maryse ferma les yeux en se laissant submerger par l'amour qu'elle éprouve pour Lucifer, ses ailes de papillons se transformaient en ailes d'anges. Une aura lumineuse l'illumina comme un halo blanc, elle ouvrit les yeux et put repousser la magie de Lilith.

\- QUOI NON hurla Lilith

Tout le monde vit l'aura lumineux de Maryse et ses ailes d'anges, Alec et la fratrie ressentirent l'amour de Maryse les enveloppait d'une douce chaleur.

\- C'est l'amour de maman qu'éprouve pour nous déclara Isabelle les larmes sur ses joues

Le noiraud leva les yeux et déploya ses ailes sous les cris de Magnus et de Jace, il se rendit prés de sa mère en la serrant dans ses bras et l'aida à repousser la magie.

\- Alec, qu'est ce que tu fais ici gronda Maryse

\- Je suis ton fils, je dois rester auprès de toi quoi qu'il arrive. Je suis le fils de l'homme que tu aime déclara Alec

Jace regarda la scène avant de fermer les yeux et ressortit ses ailes, il se tourna vers Isabelle qui hocha la tête pour prendre la main de son frère. Ils s'envolaient prés de leur mère,

\- Izzy, Jace, remarqua Maryse

\- Tu crois que nous allons te laisser combattre seul maman, nous sommes tes enfants alors nous serons toujours là pour toi décréta Isabelle

Maryse eut les larmes devant le soutien de ses enfants, au même moment Max qui avait sentit la douce chaleur de sa mère sortit hors de la pièce et regarda le ciel. Tessa sortit à sa suite,

\- Max appela Tessa

Max leva les bras vers le ciel comme s'il transmettait son pouvoir angélique, son pouvoir se matérialisa prés de sa fratrie et de sa mère. Lucifer qui était prés de Maryse,

\- La charge est trop forte pour toi Maryse, laisse Alec s'en charger avertis Lucifer

\- Non, encore un peu. Je peux y arriver grimaça Maryse

\- Tu ne pourrais pas le supporter, laisse notre fils faire. Aie confiance en lui révéla Lucifer

Elle regarda son amour avant de confier doucement son sceptre à son fils, ce dernier écarquilla les yeux légèrement du geste de sa mère. Il eut les larmes aux yeux et prit le sceptre dans ses mains, ses ailes noires devinrent blanches comme ceux de Maryse. Magnus vit la scène et leva les mains en l'air en transmettant sa magie, Catarina en voyant son meilleur ami fit la même chose. Chaque sorcier levait les mains pour transmettre leurs magies vers Alec, les magies des sorciers renforçaient celui d'Alec encore plus en repoussant celui de Lilith.

\- NON CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE cria Lilith

\- C'est le pouvoir de l'amour d'une mère, un pouvoir que tu ne connaîtras jamais décréta Maryse encourageant ses enfants

Alec usait sa magie à fond en utilisant le sceptre de sa mère aidé de ceux des sorciers, Jace et Isabelle et Maryse se concentraient aussi pour aider le noiraud.

\- Prêt les enfants demanda Maryse

\- Oui maman répondit la fratrie

\- MAINTENANT ordonna Maryse

L'archer repoussa la boule de feu de Lilith aidé de sa fratrie et de Maryse, la boule de feu fonça vers Lilith qui essayait de parer l'attaque. La charge fut trop lourde pour Jace et Isabelle qui furent éjecté, Maryse et Alec continuaient d'envoyer la boule de feu vers leur ennemie. Lucifer apparut à leur côté en souriant, le couple enlaçait leur fils.

\- Vas-y mon fils encouragea Maryse

\- Nous sommes là avec toi renchérit Lucifer

Le chasseur sentit l'amour de ses parents l'enveloppait se mit à faire exploser encore plus sa magie vers Lilith,

\- **VA AU DIABLE** déclara Alec

Lilith se fit happer par la boule de feu et fut détruit dans un hurlement de souffrance, elle se fit exploser dans une explosion qui provoqua une onde de choc. Jace et Isabelle observaient et furent inquiet quand ils virent une boule de lumière descendre du ciel, la boule de lumière se dissipa pour montrer Alec portant Maryse dans ses bras qui était évanouis. Ils atterrirent sur le sol, un rayon du soleil les éclaira tout les deux.

\- C'est l'heure de te réveiller maman souffla Alec

Maryse ouvrit les yeux doucement et sourit en voyant qu'il était dans les bras de son fils, il lui remit sur ses pieds. Jace et Isabelle les rejoignirent sur place, elle les regardait tous avec amour.

\- Je suis tellement fière de vous mes enfants, vous êtes mes fiertés déclara Maryse les larmes aux yeux

\- Maman s'écria la fratrie en sautant dans ses bras

La matriarche éclata de rire sous les effusions d'amour de ses enfants, Robert et les autres les rejoignent. Maryse trouva son mari et l'enlaça, Robert l'embrassa fougueusement.

\- Je croyais que j'allais te perdre déclara Robert

\- Mais je suis en vie pour un bon moment sourit Maryse

Ils s'embrassaient encore une fois sous les regards dégoûtés de leurs enfants à part Alec qui ricana moqueur

\- Je précise que je veux une autre petite sœur ricana Alec

\- ALEC gronda Maryse

Alec était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand il fut attiré dans une paire de bras, une paire de lèvres l'embrassa langoureusement. Il sourit au baiser et regarda son amant,

\- C'est mesquin sexy signala Alec

\- Il faut dire que parler les histoires de cul de tes parents c'est un peu trop pour moi car ça me fait débander commenta Magnus

\- Vous ne pouvez pas pour une fois d'arrêter de parler de cette sexe surtout vous deux renfrogna Jace

\- Tu sais ma proposition de te conseiller à faire grimper Clary tient toujours nargua Magnus

Jace railla encore une fois, tous riaient à part Jace et Clary qui elle rougissait. Jia déclara la fin de la guerre, Alec eut un éclat tristesse en réalisant la mort de Maze.

\- Ça fait drôle de dire que Maze ne serait plus là lâcha Alec

\- Tu m'enterre un peu trop vite souligna une voix féminine

Il tourna la tête pour voir la démone sur ses pieds un peu blessés, il marcha avant de jeter dans ses bras. Elle grimaçait avant de sourire en coin,

\- Mais comment demanda Alec

\- Je l'ai protégé à temps avant que l'attaque ne l'atteigne, je suis désolée d'avoir mentit s'excusa Maryse

\- Ce n'est rien maman, au moins je ne pourrais pas dire à papa que j'ai perdu ma marraine rassura Alec

\- Sale mioche rétorqua Mazekeen

Le noiraud ricana narquoisement heureux, Magnus enlaça son mari par derrière en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Et si on rentrait proposa Magnus

\- Tu as une idée derrière la tête conclu Alec

\- Ça impose des menottes, un lit et toi avec le cul en l'air décrit Magnus

\- Je sens que je vais m'amuser gloussa Alec

\- Tu ne vas pas chercher les enfants rappela Maryse

\- Si je vais y aller mais demain car j'ai besoin de repos répondit Alec

Maryse hocha la tête, ils allaient tous à Idris. La famille Lightwood se dirigeait vers le manoir et se reposa, le lendemain Alec partit chercher ses enfants en enfer avant de rentrer à New-York. Quelques jours plus tard Alec assistait au rite funérailles, il posa la main sur l'épaule de Clary qui pleurait pour Jonathan. Elle se refugia dans ses bras en pleurant,

\- Je suis là petite sœur consola Alec

Le corps de Jonathan fut rendu à Jocelyn et Clary, elles brûlaient le corps et répandit ses cendres ayant peur qu'il puisse ressusciter pour des mauvais raisons. Plus tard ils rentraient tous à New-York, ils avaient repris leurs anciennes habitudes. L'archer se réveilla et entendit le roucoulement de sa mère avec ses enfants, il sourit et se leva pour faire un brin de toilette. Il rentra dans la chambre pour voir tout sa famille dans son salon avec son amant, ce dernier se leva pour l'embrasser passionnément.

\- Il y a tout ta famille qui a débarqué pour voir les triplets, Robert et Maryse sont dans la chambre des enfants relata Magnus

\- Ils sont en admiration devant eux, complètement gaga ses grands-parents ricana Jace

Robert sortit de la chambre avec Ren dans ses bras, il faisait des papouilles avec son petit-fils. Le chasseur alla embrasser son fils aîné et se dirigea vers la chambre de ses enfants, sa mère était en train de changer la couche de Rin en embrassant sur son ventre. Divya dormait encore dans le berceau, elle éternua doucement sans se réveiller. Maryse se tourna vers son fils et lui mit Rin dans ses bras,

\- Il a besoin d'être nourrit signala Maryse

\- D'accord gloussa Alec amusé

Il s'assit sur la chaise à basculer, il donna le sein à son fils pendant que Maryse s'occupe de Divya qui s'était réveillé.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le bal de l'enclave et l'accident de potion. Bisous glacées. **


	49. Chapter 47

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Piiya69: Voilà l'accident de potion qui va te donner une idée sur le prochain chapitre **

**Maia 0067: T'es la seule a compris la référence de Dragon Ball Z XD ouais Maryse mérite d'être la reine des enfers **

**LolliOta: Voilà la suite que tu vas adorer**

**Alec Barton: Eh bien tu vas amer car ce sera l'intrigue de PUTAIN JE SUIS EN PRISON "Hachi regardant son pion dans la case de prison" bon bref ce qui va être chaud dans le prochain chapitre "Satan se mit à hurler" on le sait soyez maudits et bla bla bla **

**Lavigne 126: Ton idée de faire un os spéciale les deux est bien mais le souci est que j'ai un problème concernant le lemon hétéro XD et puis j'écrit que sur nos chouchoux et demain chaud bouillant le chapitre avec l'intrigue dans le chapitre**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa ! N'oubliez pas de voter, vous avez jusqu'à Dimanche soir pour voter!**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 47, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 47**_

Magnus s'effondra sur Alec en l'embrassant dans le cou, ils venaient de faire l'amour bestialement. Il l'embrassa dans le cou avant de se basculer sur le côté, l'asiatique détacha les cordes qui retenaient les poignets de son mari. Alec se massa les poignets légèrement, il sourit extatique. Le chasseur se blottit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser encore une fois et s'endormit, le sorcier s'endormit aussi. Le lendemain l'immortel se réveilla et vit la place vide d'Alec, il se leva et se dirigea vers le salon pour voir sa petite famille par terre sur un tapis d'éveil. Rin babillait fortement en gigotant ses pieds, Divya bougea son hochet dans la main en riant et Ren était en grande conversation avec son père. Le prince des enfers tourna la tête et salua son mari, il roucoula avec les enfants en leur montrant Magnus. L'immortel s'allongea prés d'eux, il embrassa les petites mains de Rin qui gloussait avant de baver. Son amant lui lança la lingette pour essuyer sa bave, il le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser avant de montrer sa magie. Les trois bébés étaient fasciné par la magie de Magnus, ils essayaient d'attraper la magie de leur père en tendant les bras. Alec sourit et fit la même chose, les triplets étaient fascinés par leurs magies. Le noiraud fit apparaître des bulles, les bulles volaient dans les aires ce qui les rendit curieux. L'une des bulles se posa sur le nez de Divya qui riait, Magnus fit des papillons multicolores, les papillons et les bulles les excitaient encore plus. Le couple riait devant les expressions de joie de leurs enfants, Rin essaya d'attraper les bulles et un papillon se posa sur le nez de Ren. Il geignit légèrement devant l'insecte, ils profitaient pour prendre la photo avec eux. Ça faisait trois mois que Lilith et Jonathan avaient été vaincu, tous avaient été réjouit de leur victoire. Jia avait proposé de faire un bal prochainement le temps que tout le monde reprenne leurs habitudes, l'enclave avait été impressionné par Maryse. La matriarche avait repris son apparence de chasseur ayant rendu son sceptre à son fils, il était retourné en enfer pour le rendre à son père. Elle ne se préoccupait pas de son sceptre au vu qu'elle alla le reprendre à sa mort, elle était toujours gaga des enfants qu'elle trouva des prétextes bidons pour éviter les réunions. Imogène et Jia devaient lui remonter les bretelles avec Robert qui lui prétextait qu'il était malade à chaque fois pour qu'il puisse rentrer à New-York, leurs enfants étaient toujours morts de rire à chaque fois. Magnus essuya la bave de Divya qui babilla en touchant les bulles,

\- Tu sais pourquoi ils bavent autant demanda Magnus

\- Ce sont les premières dents qui sortent, je me rappelle de cette période avec Max. Il était toujours en train de ronchonner et à chialer, il bavait bien plus que les triplets par contre compara Alec

\- Nos enfants sont parfaits se vanta Magnus

Le noiraud ricana légèrement, la porte s'ouvrit et ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Isabelle avec des sacs de courses.

\- Bonjour frérot, bonjour beau-frérot, bonjour mes petits amours à leur tata roucoula Isabelle en s'approchant des enfants

Ils babillaient encore plus en voyant leur tante devant eux, Alec se redressa en s'asseyant avec Magnus. Isabelle s'assit aussi en montrant les sacs de couses, elle sortit plusieurs vêtements de bébés de toutes les couleurs.

\- Tu as dévalisé tous les magasins de la ville se moqua Alec

\- Oh que oui, essentiellement pour mes bouts de choux. Maman a tenté d'esquiver une réunion avec l'enclave pour venir mais l'inquisitrice est venu en personne pour la réunion ce qui la fit bouder raconta Isabelle

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle, où sont le vampire avec Jace et Clary interrogea Alec

\- Simon est à une répétition avec son groupe, et notre couple d'amoureux sont en rendez-vous romantiques minauda Isabelle

\- En clair une histoire de cul déduisit Alec

\- On peut dire ça ricana Isabelle

Magnus riait aussi, les triplets attiraient l'attention sur eux en voyant que leurs parents et leur tante ne faisant plus attention à eux,

\- Regardez ce que tata Izzy a apporté pour vous, une jolie robe à fleur pour ma Divya, une combinaison d'un t-shirt et d'un short pour mon Ren et mon Rin en plus assortit roucoula Isabelle en montrant les vêtements

Ils babillaient malgré qu'ils ne comprenaient pas la situation, elle les embrassa chacun et grimaça à leurs baves.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'ils sont en train de faire leur dents glissa Isabelle

\- Comme Max quand il était petit gloussa Alec

\- Argh ne me fais pas rappeler ça grimaça Isabelle

Son frère se mit à rire en se rappelant la période de leur petit frère quand il avait fait ses dents, Isabelle essuya la bave qui coulait du menton de Rin.

\- Maman sait pour les enfants, en la connaissant elle a dû se précipiter pour faire du shopping pour les triplets conclu Isabelle

Le couple hochait la tête en révélant plusieurs anneaux de dentition dans un bol pour les triplets, Magnus se leva pour mettre trois dans le congélateur. La jeune femme resta avec eux jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner avant de partir, le couple s'occupait de leur enfants ensemble. Le sorcier était en train de suçoter le cou d'Alec qui regardait la télé, le chasseur posa la main sur la nuque de son amant pour l'attirer encore plus vers lui. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément, l'immortel passa sa main sur le torse d'Alec et commença à pincer le téton. Alec tressaillit de plaisir, Magnus le fit allonger sur le canapé pour lui faire l'amour.

\- Essaye de terminer avant que les triplets ne se réveille déclara Alec

\- Ils vont dormir pendant un moment alors on a tout le temps pour que je me glisse en toi et que je te fasse crier mon nom jusqu'à ce que tu ne saches plus qui tu es articula Magnus d'une voix sensuelle

\- Tu crois tenir la cadence papy, je te rappelle que tu bandes mou rappela Alec d'un air provoquant

\- Tu vas me le payer Alexander grogna Magnus en prenant ses fesses entre ses mains

Le noiraud ricana moqueur avant de se faire entraîner par son amant, ils firent l'amour sauvagement. L'archer s'endormit un quart d'heure et se réveilla pour voir ses enfants prés de lui, Magnus les avait ramené avec lui pour qu'il puisse rester avec eux. Divya babilla en regardant son père, Rin grommela en jouant avec sa tétine et Ren observait curieusement son autre père qui lui caressait ses cheveux.

\- Ren te ressemble de plus en plus en grandissant compara Alec

\- Pareil pour Rin te concernant souligna Magnus en les regardant

Rin était un mini- Alec en miniature et Ren était celui de Magnus, Divya d'après Maryse ressemblait à Isabelle étant petite. Les garçons avaient hérités des yeux démoniaques d'Alec cependant Divya avait hérité des yeux de son père, Ce dernier avait beaucoup appréhendé au sujet de ses yeux de chats qu'avait hérité sa fille. Alec l'avait consolé en lui disant que les yeux de son mari étaient les plus beaux du monde et aussi ça rendait leur fille encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était, l'immortel observa sa fille en lui caressant ses cheveux noire qui avait un léger reflet de rouge.

\- Divya sera très belle quand elle sera grande sourit Alec

\- C'est vrai qu'elle sera très belle, elle sera comme une rose avec des épines tranchantes comme à dit ton père décréta Magnus

\- Les garçons eh bien je pense qu'ils seront comme nous gloussa Alec

\- Pauvre enclave ricana Magnus

Les deux riaient en pensant aux problèmes qu'engendrons leurs fils auprès de l'enclave, au vu de leur caractères à tout les deux. Le lendemain Alec traversa le portail avec la poussette, il vit sa fratrie qui était dans la salle des opérations se précipiter sur les triplets, Jace prit rapidement Divya, Isabelle prit Ren et Max prit Rin. Le noiraud roula des yeux devant leur gloussement,

\- Tu es le petit chaton de ton oncle n'est ce pas oui tu es le petit chaton de ton oncle préféré gloussa Jace à Divya

Jace aimait appeler sa nièce son petit chaton par rapport aux yeux de chat de la petite fille, elle sourit en bavant sur le t-shirt de son oncle. Le blond grimaça légèrement mais roucoula encore avec elle, Alec sourit et laissa la poussette avec eux.

\- Je vais voir maman prévient Alec

\- Nous serons dans la salle d'entraînement si tu nous cherches signala Jace en mettant sa nièce sur son cou pour la porter

Son parabataï pouffa en sachant ce que son frère avait derrière la tête, il se dirigea vers le bureau directorial de sa mère. Il entra sans frapper, il se fît fusiller par Maryse qui avait Kyubi sur l'épaule. Elle plissa les yeux en le regardant, il sourit en coin.

\- Ils sont avec Jace et les autres, révéla Alec

\- Tu aurais dû me les amener d'abord gronda Maryse

\- Je ne voulais pas te perturber dans ton travail rappela Alec avec un sourire narquois

Maryse le fusilla du regard ce qui le fit ricaner, elle regarda Kurama qui était dans les cheveux de son fils. Le démon-renard était en train de dormir sur la tête de son maître,

\- Où sont les triplets questionna Maryse

\- Ils sont dans la salle d'entraînement répondit Alec

\- Je crois que je vais faire une pause dans le travail pensa Maryse

\- Tu dis ça pour aller voir les enfants ou tu veux vraiment faire une pause taquina Alec

\- Alec, ne me cherches pas gronda Maryse

Il pouffa silencieusement, ils se dirigeaient vers la salle d'entraînement pour voir Isabelle en train de tenir Ren dans ses bras sur le dos de Muriel qui marchait lentement pour ne pas faire du mal au petit garçon. Jace était en train de faire frapper Rin sur le sac de boxe et Max était en train de faire sautiller Divya qui riait aux éclats,

\- Eh bien on s'amuse ici sans mamie gronda Maryse faussement

Les triplets s'excitaient en voyant leur grand-mère dans la pièce, ils commençaient à se débattre presque pour aller dans les bras de Maryse. Elle gloussa encore plus en les embrassant presque partout, elle était assise par terre avec les trois assis entre ses jambes.

\- Oh mamie a envie de vous dévorer tout cru gloussa Maryse

Divya babilla encore plus en mettant la main dans sa bouche, Rin faisait des petits cris et Ren tétait sa tétine en regardant autour de lui. Clary entra dans la salle d'entraînement après avoir été voir sa mère, Rin se mit à crier en tendant les mains vers la rousse. Pour une raison quelconque Rin était très attaché à la rousse, Jace avait plaisanté en disant que ceux appelé Jace aimait Clary. Elle se pencha pour prendre le petit garçon, ce dernier se blottit dans ses bras en mettant la tête sur son épaule. Jace se pencha vers sa petite amie pour l'embrasser quand Rin lui poussa le visage en criant, le blond observa son filleul qui serra la rousse très fort à son cou. Jace retenta d'embrasser Clary, Rin s'énerva en geignant en gigotant sa main,

\- Non mais tu veux me dire quoi ? Que je n'aie pas le droit d'embrasser ma petite amie se renfrogna Jace

Rin posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Clary en attrapant une mèche de ses cheveux, Jace se renfrogna encore plus.

\- Elle est ma petite amie, tu n'as qu'à chercher une autre rousse fulmina Jace

Le petit garçon défia son oncle en le regardant narquoisement qui était le même regard que Magnus lançait vers Jace, les autres étaient en train de rigoler devant le visage boudeur du bond.

\- Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, Rin porte le nom de Jace alors lui aussi est amoureux de Clary ricana Alec moqueusement

\- Ah, ah, ah, très drôle Alec, au lieu de te moquer dis à ton fils d'arrêter de draguer ma petite amie grommela Jace

Alec se moqua encore plus de son parabataï qui bouda dans son coin du fait que son neveu ne lui permettait pas d'embrasser sa petite amie, Clary rajouta une couche et embrassa son neveu en faisant des baisers bruyants sur la joue.

\- Qu'est ce que tu sens bon gloussa Clary

Rin riait et agrippa les cheveux de Clary en restant avec elle, Jace grommela en les regardant tout en fusillant son filleul. Le blond jura que Rin lui lançait un regard moqueur,

\- Quel petit morveux grommela Jace

Le soir même Alec raconta la scène à Magnus en riant, le sorcier comme il s'y attendait était mort de rire de savoir que son fils aîné narguait son parrain en draguant sa tante.

\- Eh bien mon chéri tu es bien mon fils pour faire chier ton oncle Jace ricana Magnus en caressant la joue de son fils

\- Jace n'a plus voulu parler à Clary en la traitant de traîtresse ricana Alec

Ils ricanaient au comportement de Jace, ils s'occupaient des triplets avant d'aller prendre du temps pour eux. Un mois plus tard les triplets avaient sept mois, ils avaient commencé à se glisser sur le ventre signe qu'ils allaient bientôt marcher à quatre pattes. Maryse passait son temps libre à faire des purées maisons pour eux à leurs grands bonheurs, Jace boudait toujours au sujet que son filleul lui volait sa copine. Les deux étaient en « guerre » pour l'affection de Clary, malheureusement pour Jace c'est Rin qui remportait la bataille étant mignon aux yeux de la rousse. Malgré leur compétition à tout les deux Jace aimait le faire frapper au sac de boxe, en plus de Divya et Ren au grand dam de Magnus qui n'aimait trop que le blond leur apprenne à se battre aussi jeune. Les triplets étaient dans leur parc dans le bureau de Maryse, elle avait installé un parc pour surveiller les enfants le temps qu'Alec aille en mission. Maryse de temps en temps jetait un regard sur eux, Ren babilla en jouant avec une peluche offerte par son grand-père Lucifer. Rin tétait sa tétine en regardant sa sœur qui roulait sur le sol, Divya roulait en souriant. Alec rentra dans le bureau sans frapper suivi de Jace et des autres, Maryse fusilla Alec du regard.

\- Alors la mission questionna Maryse

\- Il est en poussières répondit Isabelle

\- Je vois, bien dans quelques jours il y aura le bal organisé par l'enclave pour la victoire contre Jonathan informa Maryse

\- Une guerre perpétrée par leur putain d'erreur alors que si ils avaient bougé leur culs moisis rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé et beaucoup de personnes auraient été en vie critiqua Alec

\- Alec soupira Maryse

\- Maman, il a raison tu sais, cette guerre contre Jonathan je ne l'oublierai jamais crois-moi. J'ai vu les corps calcinés des personnes que je côtoyais à Idris et ici commenta Isabelle

La matriarche ne répondit rien en comprenant l'horreur que sa fille avait vécu sur le front, Alec passa une main dans ses cheveux et alla vérifier ses enfants. Quelques jours plus tard ils allaient tous à Idris pour assister au bal organisé par l'enclave, ils étaient tous en train de se préparer pendant que Robert et Maryse avaient pris Max et les triplets pour partir avant eux. Magnus soupçonnait ses beaux-parents d'aller en avance pour se vanter de leurs petits-enfants auprès de leurs amis, Alec avait ricané en sachant d'avance le comportement de ses parents concernant ses enfants. Jace, Alec avec Simon attendirent les filles et Magnus dans le salon,

\- Alec, ce n'est pas toi la femme dans ton couple se moqua Jace

\- Oui je suis sa petite femme adorée, en plus j'aime l'attendre dans une tenue de femme au foyer susurra Alec d'un ton pervers

\- Je ne veux pas entendre ton histoire de cul avec Magnus râla Jace

\- Tu tends la perche, je la saisit nargua Alec

Isabelle descendit dans une robe rouge asymétrique avec ses cheveux longs ondulés sur le côté, elle portait ses éternels talons vertigineux. Simon se précipita sur elle avant de voir Clary descendre dans une robe blanche, la rousse avait empruntée la robe à Luke qui était celle d'Amatis. Celle-ci était décédée pendant la guerre contre Jonathan ayant bu à la coupe infernale, Luke avait beaucoup pleuré en plus de Jace qui s'était rapproché de la première femme de son père. Le blond l'embrassa légèrement en la remerciant à mi voix basse de porter la robe d'Amatis, Magnus entra dans un costume bleu marine. Ses cheveux étaient en piques avec des paillettes, Alec déshabilla son mari du regard avec un sourire pervers sur les lèvres.

\- SI tu me regardes comme ça c'est que tu apprécies mon apparence gloussa Magnus devant le regard pervers du noiraud

\- T'es complètement sexe même si je te préfère sans rien sur toi susurra Alec en léchant ses lèvres

\- Toi aussi tu m'enflammes avec tes habits articula Magnus en lançant un regard appréciateur

Alec était habillé d'une veste en cuir sans manche ouvert sur son torse, il portait un pantalon en cuir avec des chaînes. Il portait ses éternels piercings sur son visage, la fratrie avait découvert que ce dernier avait un piercing sur son ventre.

\- Je me suis demandé combien de piercing tu as se demanda Isabelle en regardant son frère

\- Il en a plusieurs et même caché sourit Magnus

\- J'ai même fait un tatouage ricana Alec en se levant

Jace se tourna vers son frère en arquant un sourcil devant le fait qu'il avait un tatouage,

\- Tu as un tatouage questionna Jace

\- Ouais sourit Alec

\- Tu nous montres questionna Simon curieux

\- Qui a invité le vampire nargua Alec

\- Sérieusement Alec soupira Simon

Alec ricana et s'en alla sans rien dire aux autres sur l'emplacement de son tatouage, Isabelle fit la moue en croisant les bras.

\- Je veux savoir où est son tatouage et pourquoi est ce qu'il ne nous le montre pas renfrogna Isabelle

Son tatouage est mon nom avec la rune d'amour en formant les A qui a dans mon nom révéla Magnus

\- Où est le tatouage questionna Jace

\- Un endroit où moi seul ai accès ricana Magnus en gigotant ses sourcils suggestifs

Ils comprirent l'emplacement du tatouage, Jace grimaça et préféra rejoindre son frère qui ricanait devant en sachant que son mari avait révélé le tatouage. Ils arrivérent rapidement à la salle des accords où il avait lieu le bal, toutes les créatures obscures avaient été invitées au bal. Tous à part le petite groupe se retournaient en les voyant arrivés, beaucoup avaient les yeux écarquillés en voyant Alec arrivé. L'archer faisait sensation devant son habit léger, il balaya la salle à la recherche de ses enfants qui étaient dans les bras de ses parents. Maryse tenait les jumeaux dans ses bras pendant que Robert tenait Divya dans le sien, les jumeaux portaient un ensemble de petite chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Divya avait mis une robe rouge qui avait deux roses sur la manche de sa robe, ses cheveux étaient de mini-couette. Les amis vinrent parler avec Robert et Maryse, les deux se vantaient de leurs petits-enfants.

\- Maryse, je dois dire que tes petits-fils sont trop mignons, ce que je suis jalouse gloussa une femme

\- Je le sais, ils sont mes bébés. En plus je sens qu'ils vont faire fureur étant grand minauda Maryse en faisant un clin d'œil

\- Divya par contre va être surveillé étroitement au vu qu'elle est un magnifique bébé ajouta la femme

\- Ne vous en fait pas pour ma petite fille, elle sera une chasseuse d'ombre que les garçons auront du mal à la battre ricana Robert en vantant sa petite-fille

Les parents des triplets n'étaient pas loin d'eux, ils pouffaient en les voyant se vanter avec les enfants. Alec réussit à récupérer ses jumeaux et sa fille auprès de ses parents, les deux se mirent à ronchonner en voulant les enfants encore un peu avec eux. Clary vint voler Rin sous le regard jaloux de Jace,

\- Jace, tu vas arrêter d'être jaloux s'il te plaît. Je vous aime tout les deux, eh puis vous êtes tout les deux des Jace alors j'aime les Jace déclara Clary

\- Moi je suis le vrai Jace alors que lui est une pâle copie accusa Jace enfantin en fusillant son filleul

\- Ce que tu peux être puéril se moqua Alec

\- C'est de ta faute que ton morveux me vole ma copine accusa Jace en pointant le doigt sur son frère

Le chasseur rigola sournoisement, Magnus se moqua de lui avant de se chicaner tout les deux. Ils passaient la soirée au bal avant de rentrer, les parents d'Alec suppliaient le couple de laisser les enfants passer la nuit avec eux ce qu'accepta le couple pour passer du temps ensemble. Quelques jours plus tard Alec venait de rentrer seul de l'institut,

\- Bébé, je suis rentré enfin seul les enfants sont avec mes parents qui ont proposé de les garder toute la soirée avant de les ramener salua Alec

Le noiraud le chercha partout et vit absence de l'appartement, il supposa que son mari était sortit pour un de ses client. Il vaquait à ses occupations, il entra dans l'atelier de son mari. Plus tard Magnus entra dans l'appartement avant d'entendre une explosion dans son atelier, il se précipita rapidement pour voir une fumée marron dans la pièce. Le sorcier était inquiet en voyant l'ombre de son amant par terre à quatre pattes, la fumée se dissipa doucement mais Alec était toujours au sol. L'immortel s'approcha et était sur le point de demander les nouvelles de son amant quant il le vit se faire diviser en quatre, les quatre Alec se levèrent en même temps et se regardèrent chacun entre eux.

\- Alexander demanda Magnus

\- Oui répondirent les quatre Alec

\- Par les diables de l'enfer, la fumée t'a fait diviser en quatre parties signala Magnus

Les quatre Alec regardaient Magnus, le sorcier appela Catarina qui vint immédiatement pour voir quatre versions du mari de son meilleur ami. Elle les avait examiné et avait vu que chacun avait une personnalité différent, il y avait un peureux, un audacieux, un heureux et un grognon d'Alec. L'audacieux était la personnalité actuel d'Alec s'approcha de Magnus et commença à lui tripoter des fesses,

\- Et si on en profitait que les enfants soient couché proposa l'audacieux

\- C'est vrai ça renchérit l'heureux

\- Vous êtes tout les deux des pervers grogna le grognon

\- Les enfants risquent de rentrer et de nous réclamer signala le peureux

Magnus était amusé par la situation et sourit encore plus en pensant qu'il allait réaliser ses rêves les plus fous avec quatre versions de son mari,

\- Magnus, reviens sur terre, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à tes fantasmes. Il faudra que tu m'aides à réaliser la potion qui pourrait refaire revenir Alec à la normale prévient Catarina

\- Je sais, il faut que je sache ce qu'il a fait comme potion pour faire le contre-sort déclara Magnus

Elle hocha la tête et le laissa en allant chercher le contre-sort, entre-temps toute la famille découvrit les quatre versions d'Alec. Maryse se massa les tempes en voyant les autre versions de son fils qui risquaient de lui donner des migraines, Jace était en train de grommeler dans son coin ayant vu le visage pervers de Magnus. Isabelle discutait avec ses quatre versions de son frère ce qui l'amusait énormément, le grognon n'arrêtait pas de menacer Simon qui était en train d'avoir peur. Le peureux restait avec sa mère en mettant sa tête sur l'épaule, l'heureux sourit avec Clary et l'audacieux faisait enrager son parabataï.

\- Eh comment refaire revenir Alec questionna Robert

\- Catarina et moi nous allons pencher sur la question mais ça va prendre du temps pour avoir tous les ingrédients répondit Magnus

\- On pourrait garder l'un des Alec avec nous si tu veux proposa Maryse

\- NON, on reste avec Magnus répondirent les quatre Alec

Ils entouraient Magnus dans leurs bras, le sorcier était amusé par la situation. Il les embrassa chacun d'eux,

\- Je préfère les garder avec moi révéla Magnus

\- D'accord, tiens nous au courant de la potion et vous quatre ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes divisés que vous allez stopper de venir à l'institut. Vous venez avec les enfants avertis Maryse en les regardant

\- Oui maman répondirent les quatre

La famille rentrait à l'institut en laissant Magnus avec les quatre Alec, les quatre Alec s'occupaient des triplets pendant que Magnus cherchait la potion qui avait fait diviser son mari.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la punition de Magnus et les mésaventures de Jace. Bisous glacées.**


	50. Chapter 48

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Piiya69: Oh tu vas aimer la situation qu'il y a qui est assez chaud**

**LolliOta: Voilà le chapitre qui est très chaud XD un passage marrant dans le chapitre aussi **

**Maia 0067: Oh tu vas savoir dans ce chapitre quand comment il va se débrouiller XD **

**Alec Barton: "Hachi qui était en train de profiter l'été" Chapitre ultra chaud dans ce chapitre " Satan qu tombe par terre avec ses vêtements qu'il avait mis pour la tempête de neige, les démons le fit rouler tellement qu'il ne pouvait plus se redresser. Les filles souriant sadiquement en le regardant" J'ai une idée "Les filles se transformaient en Dark" XD vraiment ce chapitre est brûlant XD**

**Lavigne 126: J'essayerai de le faire mais je ne te garantis rien enfin le chapitre ultra hot le voilà attention est trés chaud XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa ! N'oubliez pas de voter, vous avez jusqu'à Dimanche soir pour voter !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 48, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 48**_

Magnus était en train d'observer les quatre Alec en train de s'occuper des triplets, il sourit de joie avant de s'approcher d'eux. L'asiatique prit Rin dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la joue, le petit garçon riait sous le bisou de son père. Divya cria légèrement en regardant son père embrasser son jumeau, l'immortel sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser aussi sur le front avec Ren. Les Alec gloussaient devant la scène, trois d'entre eux portaient les triplets jusqu'à la chambre des enfants pour les mettre au lit. Magnus les prévient qu'il allait prendre une douche, les Alec firent le ménage avec leur magie. Après ça ils rejoignirent leur mari dans la chambre, ils s'endormirent entourant Magnus. Le lendemain les quatre Alec se dirigeaient vers l'institut avec les triplets, ils rentraient dans le bureau de Maryse. Elle les fusilla du regard par leur manque de respect, ils sourirent irrespectueux en s'asseyant dans le canapé. Jace et les filles entrèrent dans la pièce pour roucouler avec les triplets, Maryse s'était déjà accaparé Ren dans ses bras. Rin était dans les bras de Jace et Divya dans les bras d'Isabelle, Clary était en train d'embrasser doucement la joue de son neveu qui sourit avant de tendre les bras vers elle. La rousse le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser sur la joue encore une fois, Rin la regarda avant de commencer à jouer sur ses cheveux fasciné par les cheveux de sa tante qui était rouge après être aller dans ses bras. Divya mâchouillait le collier d'Isabelle qui sourit candide à ça, la petite fille cligna des yeux en faisant apparaître une tétine dans sa bouche sans que personne ne remarque. Ren resta dans les bras de sa grand-mère en appréciant avec une expression béate ses baisers, Rin continua de jouer avec les cheveux de Clary en narguant son parrain. Ça faisait un mois qu'Alec avait eu un accident de potion qui le fit se diviser en quatre parties de lui, les quatre Alec étaient des reflets de la personnalité du noiraud. Il y avait l'audacieux, le grognon, le peureux et l'heureux, les quatre faisaient tourner l'enclave en bourrique encore plus. La fratrie et les parents du chasseur avaient été choqué de voir les quatre Alec, Jace avait touché la rune de parabataï ayant peur mais vit que leur lien était toujours là. Le blond avait regardé les quatre personnalités de son parabataï, il avait vite renfrogné quand il vit l'expression perverse de Magnus. Il lui a même demandé en secret pour la potion pour essayer de tester sur Clary, celle-ci malheureusement pour lui entendu toute la conversation. Pendant trois jours elle lui avait fait la tête, ce qui lui valu trois jours de moqueries de la part des quatre personnalités de son frère. Cependant Magnus et Catarina essayaient de renverser les effets de la potion, d'après Catarina il manquait certains ingrédients dans la potion car la plupart des ingrédients étaient des plantes qui n'étaient pas encore fleuries ou n'avait pas encore poussé. Après avoir passé la journée à l'institut les quatre Alec rentraient avec les enfants au loft, Magnus vient les accueillir en les embrassant.

\- Comment était la journée questionna Magnus

\- Les enfants ont passés leurs temps à jouer avec leurs tantes et leurs oncles, répondit l'heureux

\- Rin a été très méchant avec Jace en le narguant étant avec Clary s'attrista le peureux

\- Ne t'en fais pas il s'en remettra, pour nous on a fait une chasse avec Jace et les filles rejoint par le vampire, relata l'audacieux

\- Bien sûr comme à chaque fois il ne pouvait pas fermer son clapet grogna le grognon

Le sorcier gloussa et les regarda mettre les enfants dans le parc, l'heureux claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître des bulles qui firent rire les enfants. L'audacieux prit son mari dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans le cou tout en tripotant légèrement ses fesses,

\- Ça fait un moment que tu ne nous as pas touchés susurra l'audacieux

\- C'est vrai ça, alors pourquoi est ce que tu ne nous as pas encore touché alors que d'habitude tu nous sautes dessus gronda le grognon

\- Tu es frustré par nous, ça peut se comprendre s'attrista le peureux

\- Bien sûr que non mes chéris, juste que faire la potion pour inverser les effets et pour être de nouveau unique c'est long, d'ailleurs Catarina travaille beaucoup ces temps-ci à l'hôpital donc ça va prendre du temps avant qu'elle ne puisse chercher les ingrédients pour la potion. Et moi je ne peux pas sortir au vue de la préparation, sinon vous m'excité toujours mes amours. Franchement qui n'est pas excité de voir quatre versions de mon Alexander rien que pour moi, c'est un rêve éveillé rassura Magnus en prenant le peureux dans ses bras

Le sorcier embrassa le peureux avant de se faire attirer vers les autres lèvres des trois autres Alec, il gloussait devant les baisers qu'il recevait. L'audacieux joua avec les enfants en faisant des bulles et des papillons avec sa magie, le grognon faisait danser les jouets des enfants ce qui les rendirent encore plus excités. Le peureux rangea un peu l'appartement et l'heureux prépara le repas des enfants, Magnus se pinça l'arête du nez épuisé ayant finit certains sorts pour ses clients. Il s'assit dans le canapé, le peureux amena un martini qu'il avait invoqué pour son mari.

\- Merci mon amour, c'est ce dont j'avais besoin sourit Magnus

\- Tu es fatigué, j'ai peur que tu t'épuise magiquement. Je suis inquiet pour toi s'inquiéta le peureux

\- Je vais bien rassura Magnus en l'attirant vers lui

Il l'embrassa amoureusement, de toutes les quatre personnalités d'Alec le peureux était de loin son préféré car c'était la partie la plus vulnérable d'Alec. Cette personnalité avait été refoulée avec l'éducation de Shadowhunter et l'entraînement de Lucifer, l'immortel aimait le rassurer et l'embrasser tendrement.

\- C'est l'heure des repas des triplets avertis l'heureux

Magnus prit sa fille dans ses bras en l'embrassant et la mit dans sa chaise pour la faire manger, ils firent manger les triplets avant d'aller les coucher. Le sorcier nettoya l'appartement avec sa magie, pendant ce temps les quatre Alec étaient dans la chambre en train de discuter.

\- On fait quoi questionna le peureux ayant envie de son mari

\- On va le faire craquer une bonne fois pour toute, on a le matos pour qu'il nous baise tous les quatre et puis il ne peut pas dire non avec nous ricana l'heureux

\- J'ai trouvé quelque chose de parfait pour ça gloussa l'audacieux

L'audacieux révéla son plan auprès de ses clones qui approuvèrent le plan pour se faire baiser par Magnus, chacun d'eux alla prendre sa douche avant d'aller dormir. Le lendemain les quatre Alec se rendirent de nouveau à l'institut avec les triplets, la fratrie s'accapara les enfants en roucoulant avec eux. Les quatre Alec entrèrent dans le bureau de Maryse sans frapper, elle les fusilla du regard.

\- Maman, nous avons quelque chose à te demander concernant les enfants lança le peureux

\- Nous voulons que tu gardes les enfants pour nous s'il te plait proposa l'heureux

\- Avec joie, pour quand vous voulez que je garde mes bébés questionna Maryse

\- Disons ce soir pour toute la nuit proposa le grognon

\- Nous voulons nous faire baiser par Magnus, ça fait un mois qu'il nous a pas touchés avoua l'audacieux

Maryse se mit à rougir légèrement et se reprit en se raclant la gorge, elle accepta malgré tout essentiellement pour passer du temps avec ses petits enfants. Ils allèrent dans la salle des armes pour voir Jace en train de fusiller Rin du regard qui était dans les bras de Clary,

\- Petit morveux, c'est ma copine rétorqua Jace

\- Baba, tata, dada babilla Rin en pointant le doigt sur son parrain

\- Ça veut tout dire, Jace, Clary est à lui ricana l'audacieux

\- Ouais bien le temps qu'il grandit, Clary sera trop vieille pour lui répliqua Jace

\- Alors pour toi je suis déjà vieille grogna Clary en mettant une main sur sa hanche

Le blond s'excusa auprès d'elle, mais la rousse ne fit plus attention à son petit ami en préférant son neveu qui sourit narquoisement à son parrain. L'heureux s'approcha de sa sœur et lui murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille, elle le regarda avec des yeux en soucoupes avant de sourire.

\- Bien sûr que je vais t'aider pour ça gloussa Isabelle

\- Quoi donc demanda Simon

\- Quelque chose que tu ne dois pas savoir si tu ne veux pas avoir un pieu dans le cœur grogna le grognon

Le vampire eut peur et se cacha presque derrière Isabelle qui riait doucement mais gronda gentiment son frère d'avoir fait peur à son petit ami, le soir même Magnus entra dans l'appartement après avoir été appelé par Isabelle pour un rendez-vous pour faire du shopping à Paris. Après deux heures à discuter pour finaliser leur journée de shopping Isabelle avait un reçu un message des Alec pour faire libérer son mari, elle prétexta un message de Simon à son beau-frère. Sans savoir ce qu'il se passait il rentra chez lui, il vit la lumière éteinte dans l'appartement.

\- Alexander, vous êtes là tous les quatre questionna Magnus

Le sorcier entendit des claquements de doigt et la lumière se fit sur une chaise en plein centre du salon,

\- Veux-tu bien t'asseoir sur cette chaise demanda l'audacieux

\- Très bien accepta Magnus en frémissant de plaisir

L'immortel s'assit sur la chaise et à peine qu'il était assis que la chaise se transforma en fauteuil royal qui lui emprisonna les mains, avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose un projeteur s'alluma pour montrer un rideau rouge. Le grognon se tenait en tenu de monsieur Loyal très sexy, il était habillé d'un short moulant avec une veste militaire rouge ouvert sur son torse. Le grognon tenait un fouet, il le fit claquer au sol ce qui fit durcit son amant

\- Magnus Lightwood-Bane, vous êtes accusé de ne pas nous avoir touchés pendant un mois et c'est un crime très grave chez nous. Après avoir délibéré nous allons devoir te punir, cette punition est de nous voir chacun de nous dans des petites tenues en strip-tease tout en jouant avec des jouets sexuel déclara le grognon

Magnus déglutit devant la punition chaude que ses quatre versions de son amant avaient concocter pour lui, le grognon fit claquer encore une fois son fouet.

\- Que le spectacle commence susurra le grognon en disparaissant derrière

Le rideau se releva sur l''audacieux en habit de secrétaire, il était habillé d'un chemiser ouvert sur son torse avec une jupe très courte avec des bas et des souliers vernis. Il avait des lunettes et il commença à danser langoureusement sur une musique, l'audacieux faisait un strip-tease en retirant sa chemise et la jeta par terre avant de bouger ses fesses de manière sexuelle. Magnus se sentit très petit dans son pantalon,

\- Alexander soupira Magnus frustré

L'audacieux gloussa et enleva la jupe pour montrer le string argenté, il enleva son sous-vêtement en montrant le Plug Anal brillant dans son intimité. Le sorcier soupira encore plus frustré qu'il ne l'était déjà,

\- Ça ne fait que commencer amour ricana l'audacieux en se cachant derrière le rideau

Une musique orientale se fit entendre, le rideau révéla l'heureux assis sur une chaise avec pour seul vêtement des voiles autour de ses hanches avec des bijoux. Il commença à bouger ses reins en exécutant une danse orientale sensuelle, l'immortel cru qu'il allait avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant la danse. Le noiraud dénoua les voiles et se révéla nu et il tourna le dos pour montrer son cul, il dansa avec les voiles lentement en bougeant ses hanches. Il changea les voiles avec sa magie par des boules de geisha,

\- Alexander tu vas me tuer railla Magnus

\- C'est ta punition, tu aurais dû nous toucher accusa l'heureux

\- D'accord mais pas ce genre de punition c'est inhumain se lamenta Magnus frustré

L'heureux mit les boules de geisha dans sa bouche pour les humidifier, il s'agenouilla pour les mettre en lui sous le regard de son amant frustré.

\- Alexander gémit Magnus de frustration

L'heureux se remit à danser en gémissant de plaisir du fait que les boules se glissaient en lui, il bougea ses hanches de plus en plus rapidement en gémissant de plus en plus. Il s'arrêta à la musique en s'asseyant de nouveau sur la chaise, le rideau se ferma sur lui ayant presque un orgasme. Une musique plus entraînante se fit entendre, le rideau s'ouvrît sur le peureux qui était assis sur une chaise d'école habillé en étudiante sexy. Il se leva et se mit à commencer à danser sensuellement sur la chaise en faisant un strip-tease, il s'approcha presque du podium en mettant une sucette dans sa bouche en jouant avec ses deux couettes qu'il arborait.

\- J'étais un vilain élève monsieur Lightwood-Bane, vous voulez bien me punir proposa Alec en soulevant sa jupe pour montrer son intimité

\- Détache-moi et je te punirai comme il se doit répondit Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas minauda Alec en jouant avec sa couette

Le peureux claqua des doigts et fit apparaître un œuf ce qui fit frustrer encore plus son mari, il le glissa en lui en gémissant de plaisir.

\- Quel dommage que je doives me punir seul bouda le peureux

\- Vous allez me le payer tous les quatre si vous ne me détacher pas menaça Magnus en tirant sur les attaches

Le peureux fit la moue en s'asseyant de nouveau sur sa chaise d'étudiant en lui faisant un coucou quand le rideau se ferma, une autre musique se fit entendre et le rideau s'ouvrit sur le grognon habillé dans une tenue militaire sexy. L'habit se composait d'une veste militaire ouverte sur son torse en sueur avec un minishort en kaki, il avait son fouet en main et le faisant claquer.

\- Eh bien comme on se retrouve, tu as apprécié ta punition on dirait gronda le grognon

\- Tu vas le payer et les autre aussi menaça Magnus

\- C'est toi qui est en train de payer bébé ricana le grognon

Le grognon se mit à danser langoureusement, il révéla un anneau pelvien sur son érection ce qui acheva Magnus. Le rideau se ferma avant de s'ouvrir sur tous les quatre dans un habit de Pom-Pom-Pom girls comportant un micro-short avec le nom de Magnus sur leurs fesses, au rythme de la musique ils se mirent à danser langoureusement en faisant une chorégraphie. Magnus serra les dents en sentant la pression de son pantalon depuis le début du show des Alec, tous les quatre se mirent à twerk ensemble par terre.

\- Pitié vous quatre, j'ai compris ma punition libérez-moi pour que je vous baise tous les quatre supplia Magnus frustré par leurs danses à tout les quatre

_\- Oh my gosh, look at her butt. Oh my gosh, look at her butt. Oh my gosh, look at her butt. (Look at her butt). Look at, look at, and look at. Look at her butt_ chantaient les quatre **(1)**

La musique se termina lentement et les Alec se mirent dans une position équivoque tout les quatre,

\- Tu as compris ta punition maintenant demanda l'audacieux en bougeant ses jambes allongé sur le ventre

\- Oui, par pitié vous quatre supplia Magnus

Les quatre se regardaient entre eux avant de sourire perversement, l'audacieux claqua des doigts pour libérer Magnus de sa chaise. Les quatre se levaient et se mirent à courir dans la chambre en riant, le sorcier rugit encore plus de frustration et se mit à courir dans la chambre. Il entra dans la chambre pour voir une vision enchanteresse, où les quatre Alec l'attendait nu sur le lit qu'ils avaient agrandit.

\- Si c'est un rêve ne me réveillé pas du tout ou je vous jure que je fais un massacre pria Magnus

\- Magnus, viens supplia le peureux

\- On commence à se sentir frustrer renchérit l'audacieux

Magnus referma la porte lentement, il se déshabilla lentement avant de se stopper devant le lit. Le sorcier monta sur le lit et embrassa le peureux en le faisant allonger, il commença masturber l'heureux avant de se redresser.

\- Je ne pourrais pas tous vous contenter, je crois que j'ai une idée sourit Magnus

Les quatre Alec le regardaient curieusement, Magnus se concentra en fermant les yeux. Sous les yeux des quatre versions d'Alec, Magnus se divisa en deux autres partis. Les deux autres Magnus sourient en regardant,

\- Mais vous êtes trois alors que nous sommes quatre signala le peureux

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas mon amour, tous les trois nous allons vous contenter gloussa le Magnus original

\- Pour nous différencier tout les trois appelez-moi Mags se présenta le deuxième Magnus

\- Pour ma part appelez- moi Bane pour faire court renchérit le troisième Magnus

L'heureux s'approcha du troisième Magnus l'embrassa, ce dernier sourit et claqua des doigts en faisant apparaître un canapé. L'asiatique le porta sur le canapé et commença l'embrasser dans le cou avant de lui mordre violemment le téton, l'heureux se cambra de plaisir. Le troisième Magnus le masturba assez sauvagement avant de le prendre en bouche, il inséra son doigt dans l'intimité de l'heureux en stimulant la prostate. L'heureux cria de plus en plus en tirant les cheveux de son amant, le clone de Magnus se releva et le pénétra assez sèchement sans cérémonie. Magnus grogna en voyant que l'intimité de l'heureux était déjà plus que dilaté et commença à bouger brusquement ce qui le fit couiner de plaisir, les trois versions d'Alec s'excitaient encore plus en voyant l'un d'eux en train de coucher avec le clone de Magnus. L'original reprit ses baises sur le peureux qui gémissait de plaisir,

\- Je ne vais pas te baiser comme les autres, tu mérites que je te fasse l'amour chuchota Magnus d'un ton sensuel

L'original était en train de le doigter lentement avant de retirer ses doigts pour le pénétrer lentement, l'asiatique bougea doucement dans le peureux qui l'attira vers lui. Le deuxième Magnus fit un geste de la main pour faire apparaître un canapé-lit, il s'assit et regarda les deux.

\- Sucez-moi ordonna le deuxième Magnus

Les deux Alec restants se précipitèrent sur l'érection du deuxième Magnus, ils s'agenouillèrent entre les jambes. Ils suçotaient chacun l'érection de leur amant en commun. Le deuxième Magnus s'allongea avant de sourire malicieusement, il attira l'audacieux vers lui pour lécher l'intimité. L'audacieux se mit à crier en se mêlant aux autres versions, le deuxième Magnus regarda le grognon.

\- Chevauche-moi proposa Magnus

\- Bien sûr que je vais faire ça gloussa le grognon

Le grognon grimpa les jambes du deuxième Magnus et s'empala dessus en rejetant sa tête en arrière, il bougea ses hanches sur l'érection de son amant. Les autres versions d'Alec criaient de plaisir de plus en plus, l'heureux se mit à jouir en premier en laissant le troisième se déverser en lui. L'heureux ferma les yeux avant de se transformer en fumée sous les yeux des autres et alla dans celui du peureux, l'audacieux et le grognon se mirent à jouir à leur tour avant de rejoindre le corps du peureux. Le peureux se mit à jouir avant qu'il soit de nouveau Alec, le noiraud reprit ses esprits et cligna des yeux en regardant Magnus.

\- Alexander demanda Magnus

\- Plus tard les questions, vous deux amenez-vous ici. Tu as eu tes fantasmes à mon tour maintenant déclara Alec en léchant les lèvres

\- Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir continuer avec nous trois demanda l'original

\- Ne me sous estime pas papy gloussa Alec

Les trois Magnus le fusillaient du regard et l'embrassèrent durement chacun d'eux, ils le plaquèrent sur le lit. L'original le pénétra en le faisant le chevaucher, le deuxième passa derrière son dos et le doigta avant de le pénétrer à son tour en même temps que l'original. Le troisième se présenta à lui, l'archer le prit en bouche en bougeant ses hanches sur les deux glands de son mari en lui. Les deux Magnus bougeaient de plus en plus dans l'intimité de leur amant, Alec jouit plusieurs fois avant de se faire dur par rapport à la rune d'endurance qu'il avait. Les trois Magnus se mirent à jouir en Alec qui eut un dernier orgasme foudroyant, le noiraud s'évanouis presque en avalant le sperme du troisième Magnus. Les deux clones disparurent, l'asiatique prit son amant dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans le front. Pendant ce temps Jace grommela dans son coin en sentant la rune de parabataï faire des loopings de bonheur,

\- Je crois que Magnus à réaliser ses fantasmes avec les Alec grommela Jace

\- Au moins il est heureux n'est ce pas que tes parents sont heureux gloussa Clary ayant Rin dans ses bras

Rin avait sangloté en voulant rester avec Clary au grand dam de son parrain, Jace fusilla son neveu qui essayer de lui piquer sa petite amie.

\- C'est l'heure de dormir morveux commenta Jace

Le petit garçon mit la tête sur l'épaule de Clary en jouant avec ses cheveux tout en tétant sa tétine,

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il va dormir avec nous demanda Jace

\- Tu veux qu'il pleure toute la nuit parce qu'il a voulu rester avec moi ? Tu veux que Magnus et les Alec te dévissent la tête ayant laissé leur fils pleurer toute la nuit questionna Clary

\- D'accord, d'accord accepta Jace résigné

La rousse mit Rin au milieu du lit, le blond bouda en fusillant Rin. Ce dernier bailla mais resta somnolant,

\- Jace, je pense que tu devrais chanter la berceuse d'Alec proposa Clary

\- Fort heureusement pour toi que je la connais par cœur soupira Jace

Jace se mit à racler sa gorge en tapotant le ventre de Rin doucement, Clary sourit tendrement au geste de son petit ami

_\- A la claire fontaine, m'en allant promener. J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle que je m'y suis baignée. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. A la feuille d'un chêne, je me suis essuyée. A la plus haute branche, un rossignol chantait. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Chante, rossignol, chante, toi qui a le cœur gai. Pour moi je ne l'ai guère, mon ami m'a quitté. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Pour un bouton de rose, que je lui refusai Je voudrais que la rose fût encore au rosier. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Et que le rosier même fût encore à planter. Et que mon ami Pierre fût encore à m'aimer. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai_ chanta Jace

Rin bailla doucement et s'endormit sous la berceuse de Jace, la voix du blond était mélodieuse. La rousse le regarda avec tendresse et amour,

\- Tu chantes bien complimenta Clary

\- J'aimais chanter la berceuse quand Maryse nous la chantait à tout les quatre, c'était la première fois que je m'endormais avec une berceuse après que Valentin m'ait abandonné à mon sort. Pour la première fois que je ressentais l'amour maternel relata Jace en caressant les cheveux de son filleul

\- Je comprends sourit Clary

Ils s'endormirent tout les deux, au beau milieu de la nuit Jace reçut un coup de pied dans la tronche ce qui le fit se réveiller. Il se leva avant de voir le pied de Rin sur son visage, il soupira et le poussa de nouveau. Rin se réveilla un moment avant d'activer son bouclier ce qui repoussa Jace hors du lit, le blond se remit debout en grimaçant de douleur, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le bouclier de son filleul.

\- Super je fais comment moi pour dormir railla Jace en voyant que le bouclier protégeait Rin et Clary

Le blond attendit un moment avant de se recoucha après que le bouclier se soit abaissé, il était sur le point de s'endormir quand Rin donna un coup de pied de nouveau à Jace. Il soupira longuement et retira le pied de Rin sur lui, il se retourna pour face à son neveu. Il s'endormit avant de recevoir un coup dans les parties génitales, il se plia en deux pour ne pas crier de douleur. Des larmes de douleurs s'écoulaient sur ses joues, il préféra se lever et aller dormir dans le canapé de sa chambre ne voulant pas se prendre encore des coups. Il grommela contre son neveu avant de jeter un coup d'œil, Rin tétait sa tétine avant de se retourner pour avoir la tête entre la poitrine de Clary. Le petit garçon bougea sa tête légèrement en soupirant doucement, le blond eut la mâchoire décroché.

\- Il se fout de ma gueule, il pique ma place et là il ose tripoter ma copine railla Jace

* * *

**1: Anaconda de Nicky Minaj**

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le plan de Camille et la magie terrifiant des triplets. Bisous glacées. **


	51. Chapter 49

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plus c'est vrai que j'ai mis le paquet **

**Maia 0067: Rin adore narguer son parrain pour l'amour de Clary en sachant qu'il est gagnant XD demain encore des mésaventure avec les triplets**

**Alec Barton"Les filles s'amusaient à faire rouler Satan qui grommela dans ses vêtements et elles chantaient la chanson Maaf" Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plus et encore demain encore plus chaud demain et aussi la tête de Jace avec les triplets **

**Lavigne 126: J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu as réservé pour samedi et demain encore une de tes idées à l'honneur **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa ! N'oubliez pas de voter de voter, vous avez jusqu'à Dimanche soir pour voter! **

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 49, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 49**_

Maryse était en train de chatouiller sa petite fille qui riait aux éclats sous les chatouilles, elle lui souffla dans le cou. Divya riaient encore plus en gigotant ses petits mains, Alec entra dans le bureau sans frapper et haussa un sourcil en voyant sa fille dans les bras de sa mère alors que ses fils étaient en train de dormir sur le gros étoile de mer de Maia. La grosse peluche servait beaucoup de matelas pour les triplets pour leurs siestes, Maryse roula des yeux en lui disant que sa petite fille s'était réveillé avant ses frères. Jace entra dans le bureau accompagnée des filles et de Simon, Isabelle prit sa nièce entre les bras de sa mère en roucoulant avec elle. La petite fille gloussa à l'attention qu'elle avait, Jace se pencha vers le petit parc pour voir ses neveux qui dormaient toujours. Il fit la moue en regardant son filleul sous le regard amusé du noiraud, Ren se réveilla sous le rire de sa jumelle et cligna des yeux encore dans les vapes du sommeil. Simon prit Ren dans ses bras en l'embrassant, il joua avec lui en faisant apparaître ses crocs de vampire avant de les faire disparaître. Ren rigola aux mimiques de Simon, Rin se réveilla en dernier et gémit en tendant les bras vers son père. Alec le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement, le petit garçon termina sa sieste dans les bras de son père. Il se réveilla complètement avant de tendre les bras vers Clary, la rousse le prit en l'embrassant sous le regard jaloux de Jace. Les triplets avaient à présent neuf mois, ils avaient commencé à ramper à huit mois. Ils adoraient se promener dans tout l'appartement, le couple avait cependant sécurisé l'appartement pour leur laisser gambader. Kurama et Président Miaou les surveillaient tout les deux quand le couple était occupé, Kurama grandissait pour prendre les bébés de son maître entre sa gueule pour les ramener quand ils s'aventuraient à des limites de la vue de son maître. Quand l'un d'eux se mettait à pleurer la petite chatte léchait leur larme et se mit à ronronner, le ronronnement de Président Miaou les calmer bizarrement de même pour Muriel. La famille Lightwood étaient toujours gaga envers eux, par contre c'était toujours la guerre entre Rin et Jace pour Clary. La rousse gloussait en les voyant se « battre » pour elle, mais la plupart du temps « la bataille » se fit toujours remporté par Rin qui souriait en faisant fondre Clary. Tous les autres étaient toujours amusés à ça, Maryse et Robert étaient toujours pareil envers leurs petits-enfants en trouvant des prétextes bidons envers l'enclave pour être avec les enfants. Robert faisait semblant d'être toujours malades ou faisait semblant d'avoir des coups de fils importants de la part de Maryse pour cette certain information concernant l'enclave rien que voir ses petits enfants, Maryse était des prétextes bidons. Mazekeen était toujours mort de rire en voyant sa reine en train de faire faux bonds à des réunions pour être avec ses petits enfants, la démone n'était pas mieux en restant avec les triplets le soir. Quand l'un d'eux faisait un cauchemar Maze était là pour les consoler, elle raconta ses histoires sanglants aux enfants qui s'endormit apaisés juste après. Alec entra chez lui avec les triplets, Madzie vint les accueillir.

\- Alec est là avec les bébés s'écria Madzie

\- Madzie, ma petite sorcière préférée. Ce que tu as grandit se réjouit Alec en le prenant dans ses bras

Madzie rigola en regardant Alec, il le posa par terre en le laissant s'approcher de ses enfants. Les trois le regardaient avant de faire leur barrière magiques, le couple savait pour leur barrière magique après avoir été informé par Maze et Jace.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font demanda Madzie

\- Ils se protègent tout les trois car ça fait un moment qu'ils ne t'ont pas vu expliqua Alec

Les trois bébés regardaient la petite fille avant de sentir aucune malveillance envers elle et abaissa leur barrière magique, elle les embrassa sur le front tout les trois ce qui les fit sourire. Ils rejoignaient Magnus et Catarina,

\- Bonjour Cat, tu n'es pas venu dans ton habit d'infirmière gloussa Alec

\- Je le mettrai quand nous serons seul tous les trois répliqua Catarina en souriant narquoisement

\- Je savais que tu accepterais de nous rejoindre pour une partie d'échec à trois ricana Alec en faisant une voix de sous-entendu

La sorcière éclata de rire avec Magnus, elle se leva en souriant et embrassa à son tour les enfants.

\- Ils ont drôlement grandit ses adorables chérubins gloussa Catarina

Le couple sourit devant le gloussement de Catarina,

\- Alors nous allons garder Madzie demanda Alec en souriant

\- Oh que oui, malheureusement je dois partir pendant trois jours à des séminaires qui sont assez ennuyeux et je ne peux pas emmener Madzie avec moi expliqua Catarina

\- Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas on va garder la petite puce avec nous, n'est ce pas ma puce gloussa Alec en la soulevant dans ses bras

Madzie éclata de rire devant les chatouilles d'Alec, le couple raccompagna Catarina jusqu'à la porte en leur confiant les affaires de Madzie. Après qu'elle soit partit Magnus s'occupa de ses sorts pendant que Alec était en train de jouer avec Madzie et les triplets, il faisait voler les jouets avec sa magie avant de confier la petite fille de faire la même chose. Les triplets riaient en voyant les jouets en train de voler devant eux, le noiraud regard l'heure et vit que c'était l'heure des repas des enfants. Madzie se leva en même temps qu'Alec

\- Je pourrais t'aider Alec proposa Madzie

\- D'accord, d'ailleurs j'avais besoin d'une assistante pour la cuisine sourit Alec

Ils allaient dans la cuisine après avoir déposer les triplets dans leurs parcs, Kurama et Président Miaou les rejoignirent dans le parc avec leur renardeau qui était celui de Madzie. Madzie l'avait nommé Lili, le renardeau et elle s'entendaient parfaitement d'après Catarina. Les pouvoirs de Madzie se développaient en même temps que celui du renardeau, Lili était prés de Rin qui mâchouilla son anneau dentaire. Divya était en train de jouer avec la peluche que Lucifer leur avait envoyé le matin même et Ren était en train de téter sa tétine en gigotant la flèche en jouet qu'avait offert Jace, Alec termina le repas des triplets aidé de Madzie. Il nourrissait ses enfants en donnant la cuillère à Madzie, elle était fascinée par les visages des bébés.

\- Ils sont trop choux quand ils mangent gloussa Madzie

\- Toi aussi tu étais comme eux sourit Magnus en sortant de son atelier

\- C'est vrai, mais je ne sais pas à quoi je ressemblais quand j'étais petit souffla Madzie

Magnus s'avança vers elle et s'accroupit en face d'elle, il mit la main sur son front avant de claquer ses doigts. Une photo apparut dans ses mains, sur la photo on vit une photo d'un bébé habillé d'une grenouillère jaune avec un bonnet jaune.

\- Voilà à quoi tu ressemble étant bébé sourit Magnus

\- Merci Magnus remercia Madzie

\- De rien mon petit sucre sourit Magnus

Après le repas des triplets elle les aidait à changer leur couches, elle grimaça d'horreur en voyant les couches pleins de Divya. Alec et Magnus riaient doucement en le voyant éloigné la couche plein de caca de Divya en se tenant le nez, elle les regarda dormir dans leur berceau avant de suivre le couple pour le dîner. Ils mangent en discutant avec elle, le sorcier fit apparaître un gâteau à la fraise pour elle étant son dessert préféré. Alec l'emmena prendre son bain et lui fit des tresses pour que ça ne s'emmêle pas, elle sauta sur le lit en riant avant de d'écouter Alec en train de lui lire un livre.

\- C'est l'heure pour la princesse de rejoindre son royaume de ses rêves déclara Magnus en entrant dans la chambre

\- Tu viens me border demanda Madzie

\- Avec joie petite dame gloussa Magnus

L'immortel le borda dans son lit en l'embrassant sur le front, Alec fit sa veilleuse magique et l'embrassa sur le front aussi avant de sortir dans la chambre. Ils refermaient la porte avant de soupirer,

\- Faire des enfants, c'est chouette mais les élever c'est dur soupira Magnus épuisé

\- Un petit verre proposa Alec en faisant un cocktail pour eux deux

\- Tu sais me parler amour, avec joie et sers-moi un bien fort s'il te plait accepta Magnus en s'asseyant sur le canapé

Alec lui servit son verre, ils s'assirent dans le canapé en se blottissant dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Ils burent leurs verres avant d'aller dans leur chambre pour faire l'amour passionnément dans la douche avant de se coucher dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, au beau milieu de la nuit l'archer se réveilla vivement en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement. Il se redressa pour voir Madzie en pleurs, il se leva et fut soulagé d'avoir mis un pantalon avant d'aller se coucher qui n'est pas le cas pour Magnus en voulant être prêt pour sauter sur son mari dés le matin.

\- Ma chéri, qu'est ce que tu as questionna Alec

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar sanglota Madzie

\- D'accord viens ici ma puce consola Alec en la prenant dans ses bras pour la calmer

Ils se rendirent dans la chambre que la petite fille partagée, ils s'allongeaient dans le lit. Le noiraud lui caressa les cheveux pour la caresser, il lui chanta la berceuse que lui chanter sa mère. Madzie s'endormit très vite sur le torse d'Alec, il l'embrassa sur le front avant de s'endormit à son tour sans l remarquer. Le lendemain Magnus se réveilla et vit la place froide de son mari, il se leva et se prépara avant de le chercher pour le trouver dans la chambre de Madzie. Les deux s'endormaient ce qui le fit fondre, Magnus sourit et prit une photo pour le faire montrer à Catarina plus tard. Le sorcier en profita pour aller s'occuper des triplets qui étaient réveillés dans leur berceau,

\- Votre papa et Madzie sont encore endormit mais ça n'empêche pas tout les quatre d'aller faire des crêpes proposa Magnus en les emmenant dans la cuisine

Alec se réveilla et remarqua qu'il était dans la chambre d'amis avec Madzie dans ses bras, la petite fille le regarda en souriant. Il refit semblant de dormir de nouveau,

\- Alec, je t'ai vu réveillé avertis Madzie

L'archer le prit dans ses bras en le chatouillant, elle éclata de rire sous les chatouilles du chasseur. Ils entendirent des babillements, les triplets tenaient le rebord du lit en souriant. Alec prit ses enfants pour les mettre sur le lit en les embrassant au passage, il les chatouilla tout les quatre. Magnus entra dans la chambre pour voir Madzie se faufilait dans ses bras pour éviter les chatouilles d'Alec,

\- Alec n'arête pas de me chatouiller riait Madzie

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon petit sucre, je vais te protéger et en plus il ne me fait pas peur défia Magnus faussement

\- Je suis un Shadowhunter et vous les sorciers, je n'ai pas peur de vous punir. Je vais vous chatouiller jusqu'à que vous me révélez votre secret pour les crêpes magiques déclara Alec d'un ton assez grave

\- C'est vrai que ce Shadowhunter est très méchant alors nous allons le combattre et nous sortir victorieux décréta Magnus théâtralement

Ils passaient un moment à jouer avec les coussins avant de prendre le petit déjeuner, Alec prépara les enfants pour aller à l'institut. Madzie se tortilla sur ses pieds en regardant le chasseur,

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ma chérie demanda Alec

\- Je pourrais venir avec toi à l'institut demanda Madzie

\- Pas de souci, ma chérie, allez viens accepta Alec

\- En plus ça tombe car je vais recevoir des clients déclara Magnus

Son mari l'embrassa en hochant la tête, le prince des enfers fit un portail pour aller à l'institut. Madzie tenait la main d'Alec et traversa le portail, elle observa la salle des opérations. Certains chasseurs vit la petite sorcière, ils firent un regard de dégoût et d'autre de dédain ce qui fit la petite fille caché derrière els jambes d'Alec. Ce dernier le remarqua,

\- Alec s'écria Jace en venant vers eux

Les filles arrivaient et sourirent en voyant Madzie cachée parmi les jambes d'Alec, Jace prit Ren dans ses bras.

\- Vous occupez des triplets proposa Alec

\- Comme d'habitude seulement emmène ton morveux voleur de copine avec toi railla Jace en pointant Rin qui était dans les bras de Clary

\- Il s'appelle Jace comme toi alors lui aussi aime Clary ricana Alec

Le blond se renfrogna ce qui le fit rire, Madzie se colla à Alec qui lui prit la main. Ils étaient sur le point de se diriger vers le bureau de Maryse et entendirent les choses désagréables à l'encontre de Madzie,

\- C'est la petite sorcière de Valentin, pourquoi est ce qu'il l'emmène ici cette petite peste accusa un chasseur à son collègue

Alec prit ses yeux démoniaque et mit ses mains sur les oreilles de Madzie pour ne pas qu'elle attende ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire,

**\- Maintenant vous allez fermer vos gueules ou je vais vous faire taire. Si j'entends encore des choses mauvaises concernant Madzie ou autre personne créatures obscurs que je côtoie. Je vous jure que ma mère ne pourrait rien faire pour vous quand je vous aurais torturé **menaça Alec d'un ton lugubre

Tous les chasseurs exceptés la fratrie et Clary tremblaient de peur, Alec prit la main de la petite fille pour se diriger vers le bureau de Maryse. Il entra sans frapper et se fit fusiller par sa mère, Maryse baissa les yeux vers Madzie qui se cachait de nouveaux dans les jambes d'Alec. Elle gloussa doucement en la trouvant très mignonne, Alec roula des yeux en entendant le gloussement de sa mère.

\- Qui est cette charmante petite princesse questionna Maryse

\- Madzie je te présente ma mère Maryse Lightwood, maman je te présente Madzie Loss la petite fille que Catarina a prit sa tutelle présenta Alec

\- Mais ce qu'elle est adorable cette petite dame gloussa Maryse en se levant

Elle fit face à la petite fille en lui présentant sa main, la petite sorcière lui prit sa main et lui dit bonjour. La fratrie entra dans le bureau avec les triplets, Jace fusilla Rin qui était dans les bras de Clary. Le petit garçon avait la tête entre la poitrine de la jeune femme,

\- Dés le berceau et tripote déjà les femmes brailla Jace

\- Il est comme toi ricana Alec sournoisement

\- Ce n'est pas tout ça mais on à une activité démoniaque dans le Brooklyn avertis Jace

\- J'arrive, Madzie tu peux rester ici avec ma mère. Elle va t'apprendre plein de trucs sympas proposa Alec

Madzie hocha la tête et resta avec Maryse, l'archer était sur le point de partit quand il se rappela de quelque chose et se tourna vers la petite sorcière.

\- Au fait ma chérie méfie-toi de ma mère elle adore les petits filles qui sont mignonnes. Elle fait des tas de bisous jusqu'à tes joues n'ont plus de place pour d'autres baisers gloussa Alec

\- N'importe quoi s'indigna Maryse

Ils s'en allaient quand Maryse se tourna vers Madzie en souriant malicieusement, la petite sorcière ne put rien faire avant d'éclater de rire sous les baisers de la matriarche qui la chatouillait.

\- Ça te dirait de faire un gâteau avec moi proposa Maryse

\- Oui avec les triplets demanda Madzie en se réjouissant

\- Bien sûr, ils vont nous aider sourit Maryse

Pendant ce temps un vampire se faufila dans l'hôtel Dumort, Raphaël entra dans sa chambre épuisé avoir traité des dossiers administratifs quand il remarqua une jeune femme aux cheveux blondes de l'âge de quatorze ans.

\- Qui es-tu questionna Raphaël

\- Je suis Maureen Brown, je suis la nouvelle chef du clan de New-York au vu que j'ai tué Camille Belcourt déclara la jeune fille

\- Malheureusement Camille ne fait plus partit du clan depuis un moment, je suis le chef du clan de New-York déclara Raphaël

\- Mais d'après les lois du clan, quand on tue le véritable chef on le devient à son tour alors que toi tu es juste le commandant intermédiaire du clan expliqua Maureen

Raphaël croisa les bras en sachant qu'elle avait raison, il ferma les yeux en se pinçant l'arrête du nez et accepta la situation. Il prévint tout le clan de la présence de Maureen, il demanda à son commandante en seconde de la surveiller attentivement n'ayant pas confiance en Maureen. Une nuit la jeune fille se dirigea vers un endroit secret, elle attendit un moment avant de voir une autre jeune femme blonde sortit de la pénombre.

\- Maîtresse Camille salua Maureen

\- Comment se déroule le plan demanda Camille

\- Parfaite comme vous l'avez prévu, Raphaël a accepté sans broncher que je sois à la tête du clan de New-York répondit Maureen

\- Bien essaye de trouver une faille pour que je me venge de cet hybride ordonna Camille

\- Entendu maîtresse répondit Maureen

Maureen s'en alla en laissant Camille cachée, le vampire serra les poings en se dirigeant vers l'immeuble de son ex-petit ami.

\- Tu vas me le payer très chère, Alec Lightwood pour l'affront que tu m'as fait en plus de m'avoir piqué Magnus et toi Magnus tu vas goûter ma vengeance de m'avoir rejeté encore une fois alors que nous avons partagé beaucoup de choses ensemble ricana Camille

Elle s'en alla sans savoir que Mazekeen se tenait au dessus d'elle et l'avait entendu, la démone pencha la tête sur le côté en réfléchissant.

\- Je vais voir comment évolue les choses, eh puis Alec pourrait régler le problème sans moi sauf si elle s'en prend aux enfants déclara Mazekeen

Alec fit une réunion obscure pour voir comment évolue la situation dans le monde obscur, Raphaël avait prévenu Alec au sujet de Maureen. Celle-ci entra dans l'institut avec émerveillement avec le mexicain,

\- C'est merveilleux, ils sont là depuis longtemps sans que personne ne le sache décréta Maureen

\- Oui, plutôt les terrestres rectifia Raphaël

\- Raphaël, je suis content de te voir sourit Alec en le saluant

\- Alec salua Raphaël en le prenant dans ses bras

Ils se serraient dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, Isabelle s'approcha avec Divya dans ses bras. La petite fille sourit de joie en voyant le vampire qui lui sourit,

\- Mais ce qu'elle a grandit la petite Princesa sourit Raphaël

Divya se pencha pour aller avec le mexicain, il le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la joue. Elle gloussa sous le baiser de Raphaël, Maureen regarda la scène et se racla la gorge. L'ancien chef actuelle regarda Maureen l'ayant presque oublié,

\- Alec, je te présente Maureen Brown l'actuelle chef du clan présenta Raphaël

\- Je suis Alec Lightwood-Bane et je suis l'ambassadeur du monde obscurs grimaça Alec n'aimant pas son titre d'ambassadeur

Isabelle et Raphaël étaient amusés alors que Maureen ne comprit pas la grimace d'Alec, le vampire mexicain redonna Divya à Isabelle. Elle gémit légèrement avant de mettre la main dans sa bouche,

\- Où sont les jumeaux questionna Alec en voyant pas ses fils

\- Avec maman et papa, Jace a préféré emmené Clary loin de Rin riait Isabelle

Il rigola à son tour en sachant la jalousie de Jace envers son filleul qui adorait Clary, Luke et Jocelyn entraient dans le hall à leur tour avant de se séparer. Méliorn salua Alec et Isabelle, il offrit une rose rouge à la petite fille qui sourit en voyant la rose. Magnus arriva en dernier et embrassa son mari et sa fille avant de faire un sourire amusé où était ses fils, ils allaient tout les deux dans la salle de réunion. Ils conversaient sur plusieurs choses sous le regard ennuyeux de Maureen, à peine que la réunion se termina était la première à partir avant de trouver Simon en train de discuter avec Isabelle.

\- SIMON se réjouit Maureen en se dirigeant vers lui

\- Maureen souffla Simon confus de la voir

\- Tu l'as connais demanda Isabelle légèrement jalouse

\- C'est la cousine de l'un de mes amis de mon groupe répondit Simon

\- Tu m'as manqué, tu sais en plus ta mère m'avait dit que tu étais devenu un monstre ce que je n'ais pas compris signala Maureen

Simon le repoussa en le regardant confus,

\- Tu es passé chez moi quand j'étais absent demanda Simon

\- Bien sûr, comme nous sortons ensemble sourit Maureen en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Maureen, nous ne sortons pas ensemble et ça n'a jamais été ainsi rappela Simon en la repoussant

Maureen le regarda en fronçant les sourcils avant de se tourner vers Isabelle, elle sentit l'odeur de Simon autour d'elle ce qui la fit comprendre qu'elle est la petite amie de Simon.

\- C'est à cause de toi qu'il me rejette, sale garce tu vas le payer menaça Maureen en sortant ses crocs dehors

Isabelle essaya de protéger Divya en libérant son fouet, la petite fille fit son bouclier pour se protéger sa tante et elle. Maureen se cogna contre la barrière avant de se faire propulser violemment, Alec et Magnus sortirent ayant peur pour leur fille et vit la barrière magique qui la protégea Isabelle et elle. Divya tourna la tête et fit léviter un poignard d'un chasseur avec son doigt avant de le lancer vers la jeune fille, elle réussit à l'esquiver. Le poignard se figea dans le mur en brisant presque le mur, la blonde écarquilla les yeux devant le mur presque brisé.

\- Cette enfant n'est pas normale déclara Maureen

\- Elle est ma nièce pétasse défendit Isabelle en déroulant son fouet

Maureen préféra s'en aller rapidement quand elle vit tout le monde en train de l'observer, Alec se précipita vers sa fille. Il le prit dans ses bras,

\- Tout va bien tout les deux demanda Alec

\- Oui, je vais bien grâce à ma petite puce qui m'a protégée et franchement elle est terrible avec sa magie répondit Isabelle encore impressionnée par le pouvoir de sa nièce

Divya sourit comme si elle n'avait pas fait léviter un poignard et le lança, ils discutaient avec Maryse et Robert. Robert commença à faire une expression rêveuse en entendant que sa petite-fille s'est servie de sa magie pour lancer un poignard,

\- Papa, je pourrais savoir à quoi tu pense par hasard questionna Alec en souriant narquoisement

\- Moi à rien du tout, je te jure promis Robert

\- On aurait juré que vous étiez en train de faire un rêve éveillé d'entraîner vos petits-enfants aux Shadowhunter signala Magnus

Robert se mit à rougir devant la situation et se gratta la tête sous les regards amusés de tout le monde, autre-temps Raphaël avait informé son clan de la trahison de Maureen en s'attaquant à une chasseuse d'ombre sans motif en plus d'avoir essayé de blessée sa petite sœur de cœur. Tout le clan fut enragé par l'information et voulait mettre Maureen à mort, ils appréciaient tous Magnus et Alec en plus des enfants. Magnus passait les voir avec les enfants à l'hôtel, ils aimaient jouer avec eux. Au même moment Maureen se fit gifler par Camille,

\- On ne peut pas compter sur toi, il fallait suivre le plan et toi tu as fait tout capoter pour un stupide béguin qui ne t'aime pas cracha Camille

\- Simon va m'aimer mais je suis sûr que cette salope lui a jeté un sort gronda Maureen

\- Qu'importe, nous allons passez à l'action en me venger de ses deux déclara Camille

Une jeune femme asiatique avait suivit silencieusement Maureen et se dirigea vers l'hôtel Dumort, elle se rendit dans le bureau de Raphaël. Elle entra et fit face à son chef de clan,

\- Lily, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe questionna Raphaël

\- C'est Camille qui est tout ça, elle est encore en vie et compte de se venger contre Alec et Magnus informa Lily

\- Dios, je croyais d'être débarrasser d'elle une bonne fois pour tout mais la voilà de retour soupira Raphaël

\- Nous informons Magnus et Alec questionna Lily

\- Pas maintenant, pour le moment nous allons gérer ceci ensuite nous l'informerons décréta Raphaël

Lily hocha la tête et sortit du bureau en laissant son chef seul, le mexicain brisa son crayon avec sa force sous la colère. Les triplets jouaient dans le parc sous les regards de leurs parents,

\- Il faut dire que nos enfant sont terrifiants avec leurs pouvoirs, j'ai hâte de les apprendre s'impatienta Magnus

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le retour des mésaventures de la fratrie et une réunion très chaude. Bisous glacées. **


	52. Chapter 50

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Les triplets vont encore jouer de leur pouvoir dans ce chapitre avec le petit groupe XD**

**Lavigne 126: allez la réunion qui était de ton idée combinée avec ton imagination **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa ! **

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le chapitre 50, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 50**_

Rin riait en gigotant sa main, des bulles apparurent ans l'air ce qui les firent rire. Ren et Divya tapotaient des mains en les voyant les bulles, le petit garçon gigota sa main encore une fois et fit apparaître des papillons. Un papillon vola vers le nez de Ren qui sourit et riait en s'envolant, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Maryse avec plusieurs sachets dans les mains. Ils s'approchaient de leur grand-mère en marchant à quatre pattes, le couple qui les surveillait depuis le canapé sourit en voyant Maryse qui les embrassa tout les trois. Alec les rejoint sur place en prenant les sacs de courses de sa main en roulant des yeux en voyant qu'elle avait acheté encore une fois des jouets et des vêtements pour les enfants ainsi que des tas de légumes et fruits frais pour eux. Elle tira la langue puérilement à son fils qui en lui demandant si elle avait finis son travail de directrice, Magnus gloussa amusé de voir la matriarche complètement gaga devant ses petits-enfants. Elle était assise avec les triplets dans ses bras, elle roucoula avec eux. Ren sourit et cligna des yeux en faisant apparaître des animaux en miniatures sous forme de fumées, la reine des enfers fondit devant la magie de son petit-fils ce qui le rendit fière de lui. Rin et Divya qui étaient jaloux de l'attention de Maryse vers leur jumeau fit jouer de leur pouvoir en invoquant des bulles et des papillons, le couple sourit devant la magie de leurs enfants. Maryse roucoula avec eux et leur raconta des tas histoires, plus tard la fratrie passa en emmenant encore des jouets pour les triplets. Ils discutaient ensemble, Jace fusilla son filleul qui était dans les bras de Clary. Rin lui lança un regard narquois en jouant avec les cheveux de la rousse, Clary l'embrassa sur la joue ce qui fit beugler Jace de jalousie. Six semaines ont passés depuis que Camille avait mis un plan pour se venger de Magnus et d'Alec, Raphaël les surveillait étroitement et aussi décida de prévenir le couple des intentions de la blonde ayant peur qu'elle s'en prenne aux enfants. Le couple était furieux concernant la blonde, Alec décida de torturer Camille si elle osait s'en prendre à ses enfants. Camille attendit le bon moment pour frapper et se venger du couple, d'après Maryse elle avait réussit à se débarrasser de la puce ayant informé l'enclave. L'enclave avait révélé que la puce fut désactivés en perdant ainsi la trace de Camille, Alec les avait critiqué ce qui les avait mis mal à l'aise. Clary était en train de bercer Rin dans ses bras en faisant des bulles pour la jeune femme,

\- Espèce de petit morveux gronda Jace

\- Jace, ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux de ton filleul, tu devais être fier qu'il apprécie Clary gronda Maryse

\- Ah ouais, fier de ce petit nabot qui tripote ma copine devant moi et m'empêche de l'embrasser défendit Jace

Clary ayant marre de son petit ami plaça son neveu sur les jambes du blond, les deux se regardaient dans les yeux. Rin sourit à son oncle qui craqua en l'embrassant,

\- Tu es vraiment mignon et ce qui m'énerve grommela Jace

\- Tu as réussit à tenir que trente-quatre secondes bravo nargua Alec

\- Oh ça va, il a hérité de vos caractères à tout les deux accusa Jace

Magnus fit un sourire pervers sur les lèvres en le regardant, il tripota les fesses de son mari.

\- Il faut dire que nous avons bien travaillé quand on les a conçu gloussa Magnus

\- Une histoire de cul demanda Isabelle

\- Oui, ce jour-là Magnus m'avait bien baisé ricana Alec narquoisement

\- Alec gronda Maryse

Son fils sourit sournoisement alors que Jace grimaça en mettant ses mains sur les oreilles de son filleul,

\- Par l'ange avec vous deux, les enfants ne seront jamais innocent souligna Jace

\- Ils le seront rassure-toi, essentiellement Divya commenta Magnus

\- J'aurai pensé qu'Alec serait le papa-poule protégeant sa fille déduisit Simon

\- Qui a invité le vampire nargua Alec en regardant Simon

Simon roula des yeux en sachant que le noiraud aimait le taquiner, mais il savait que c'était une manière que l'archer l'appréciait.

\- Disons que tout les deux nous serons des papas-poules, les garçons seront comme nous répondit Magnus

\- Je plains l'enclave avec les deux sourit Maryse

\- Je pense que ça va les décoincer un peu ajouta Clary

Tout le monde imaginait les futurs dégâts des jumeaux avec les caractères du couple, Maryse se massa les tempes malgré le sourire rêveuse qu'elle avait. Isabelle leva Ren dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le nez,

\- En tout cas, je pourrais dire que les jumeaux seront de très beaux en grandissant sourit Isabelle

\- Ça sans aucun doute sourit Maryse en embrassant Ren

Le couple sourit aussi, après avoir passé un moment avec les triplets toute la famille rentra à part Alec. Magnus était en train de s'asseoir avec Rin entre ses jambes, il faisait apparaître des flammes ce qui fascinait son fils. Alec était en train de préparer le repas des triplets avant de les appelé, ils rampaient vite vers leur père pour manger. Le sorcier sourit en voyant ses enfants étaient des vraies petits glouton, ils s'occupaient d'eux et les fit dormir pour leur sieste. Le couple en profitait pour flirter, ils s'embrassaient sur le canapé. Magnus passa sa main sur le torse d'Alec, ils se firent rapidement des caresses assez intimes sans pour autant réveiller leurs enfants. Le noiraud eut une idée et se leva pour aller dans leur chambre en l'invitant de prendre une douche, ils firent l'amour bestialement dans la douche avant de ressortir complètement repu. Pendant ce temps Camille était en train de réfléchir en jouant avec son bracelet, Maureen s'avança prés d'elle.

\- Nous allons passer au plan comme prévue demanda Maureen

\- Normalement oui mais par ta faute, il faut que je passe à l'action dés à présent pour me venger de ses idiots déclara Camille

\- Que comptes-tu faire questionna Maureen

\- Je compte leur faire mal, je veux que tu me ramène quelque chose et ça je compte que tu réussis cette mission expliqua Camille

\- Très bien maîtresse Camille accepta Maureen

La blonde lui raconta de ce qu'elle voulait, plus tard sa créature revint avec ce qu'elle désirait. Elle sourit de vengeance en pensant qu'elle allait pour se venger du couple particulièrement d'Alec, Maureen sourit au sourire de vengeance de Camille.

\- Bien maintenant passons à la deuxième étape de notre plan déclara Camille

Maia vit Luke entrait dans le restaurant avec Jocelyn, elle sourit et les servit tout les deux. Jocelyn sourit à la jeune fille,

\- Où est Clary questionna Maia

\- Clary est avec Jace en ce moment à l'institut répondit Jocelyn

\- Donc vous en profitez en amoureux conclu Maia

La jeune femme rigola en voyant l'Alpha de la meute en train de rougir comme un adolescent, la rousse rigola légèrement ce qui attira tout le monde dans le restaurant vers eux. Les restes de la meute sourient en voyant le couple, ils avaient accepté l'ancienne chasseuse avec eux étant la compagne de leur Alpha. Ils discutaient au sujet du mariage, ils sentirent une odeur de mort.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe demanda Jocelyn

\- Des vampires, mais ils ne sont pas de ceux du clan de Raphaël répondit Luke

Raphaël et Luke avaient conclu un traité de paix entre eux grâce à Alec, par le traité de paix ils n'envahissaient pas le territoire de l'un et de l'autre sans invitation. Les deux chefs étaient devenus par la suite devenu alliée et amis par rapport à la guerre contre Valentin et Jonathan, la meute restait vigilant quand des grenades pénétra avec fracas dans le restaurant. Luke sentit rapidement de l'argent venant des grenades et se tourna vers sa meute,

\- QUE TOUT LE MONDE SORTE VITE ordonna Luke

Les grenades explosaient rapidement en répandant un nuage de poussière d'argent, certains hommes tombaient en suffocant et mourir ayant respiré la poussière. Maia avec quelques rescapés sortirent rapidement avant de se faire accueillir par Maureen et des groupes de vampires, ils combattirent. Luke et Jocelyn virent prêter main-forte avant que Maureen sourit en passant derrière Jocelyn, elle li mordit dans le cou.

\- JOCELYN cria Luke en fonçant vers elle

La blonde sourit avant de s'enfuir rapidement en laissant le groupe de vampire se faire déchiqueter par les loups-garous, l'Alpha était inquiet par sa fiancée.

\- Tout va bien, elle n'eu pas le temps de m'injecter son venin rassura Jocelyn

\- Il faut contacter Raphaël et Alec décréta Luke

Alec et Raphaël virent sur les lieux avec Magnus en plus de Jace et des autres, Maia avait les larmes sur les joues se précipitait avec fureur sur Raphaël.

\- TOUT CA C'EST A CAUSE DES VAMPIRES fulmina Maia avec les larmes de rage

\- MAIA, ce n'est pas la faute de Raphaël tenta Luke de l'apaiser

Elle ne voulut rien entendre et essayer de s'attaquer à le chef des vampires, Alec passa devant elle en protégeant son beau-fils et attrapa la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle tenta de se débattre avant de pleurer dans le torse d'Alec, il le consola.

\- Allons trouver ses vampires proposa Alec

Pendant ce temps Camille et quelques vampires passent à l'action, elle avait attendu que le couple sortit de leur appartement en laissant Maryse surveillait les enfants. Elle fit signe à ses subordonnés de passer à l'action, ils entraient dans l'immeuble. Maryse était en train de jouer avec ses petits-enfants, Mazekeen passa par le balcon en entrant dans le salon.

\- Va-t-en, il y a un groupe de vampire sont entrés pour prendre les enfants déclara Mazekeen

\- Je vais me battre contre eux, toi va-t-en avec les enfants avec Kyubi ordonna Maryse en les mettant dans les cosys

\- C'est mon devoir de vous protégé, allez-vous en déclara Mazekeen

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, Maryse vit Camille avec quelques vampires qui l'accompagnaient. Maryse réussit à prendre Ren et Divya qui pleurait dans ses bras aidé de Kyubi qui avait pris Rin avec l'une de ses queues, ils s'échappaient par le balcon.

\- Maryse Lightwood, ravie de te voir. Je suis venu chercher les enfants de Magnus déclara Camille

\- Sur mon corps que tu passeras avant de les atteindre menaça Mazekeen en prenant un sabre

\- Rattrapez ce démon et ramener-moi un des enfants ordonna Camille

L'un de ses subordonnés s'enfuit à la suite de la matriarche, Mazekeen attaqua les autres vampires pendant que la blonde s'enfuit discrètement. Elle réussit à les tuer avant de se mettre à la recherche de Maryse, cette dernière chevaucha son renard qui se rendit rapidement vers l'institut pour être en sécurité. Le vampire réussit donner un violent coup au renard,

\- KYUBI cria Maryse en le voyant tomber

Ren et Divya réussirent à activer leurs boucliers pour les protéger avec Maryse, la matriarche les maintient assez forte. Elle ne sentit pas le choc ayant été protégé par les boucliers de ses petits-enfants, elle soupira légèrement avant de réaliser pour Rin.

\- RIN cria Maryse

\- Oh c'est son nom, quel joli nom qu'il a ce petit bébé sourit Camille en tenant Rin dans ses bras

\- Rends mon petit fils salope insulta Maryse

\- Pas question, dis à ton fils que si il veut revoir son fils vivant, qu'il vient seul décréta Camille en s'en allant avec Rin

\- RIN cria Maryse

Mazekeen arriva trop tard pour rattraper le vampire, elle s'occupa de Maryse à calmer les enfants. Elles rentraient dans l'appartement, le couple ayant été prévenu par un message de feu arriva très vite.

\- Maman paniqua Alec

\- Je suis désolée mon chéri, Camille a enlevé Rin sous mes yeux sans que je ne puisse rien faire pleura Maryse en s'excusant

\- Ce n'est rien, l'essentiel est que tu as fait tout maximum pour protéger Ren et Divya consola Alec

\- Qu'est qu'elle veut cette garce questionna Magnus en serrant les poings

\- Elle veut qu'Alec vient seul dans son repère en approuvant sa décision expliqua Mazekeen

Alec prit son apparence démoniaque, il claqua des doigts en invoquant ses Katana. Jace s'avança vers son parabataï en sentant sa colère,

\- Je viens avec toi, en plus c'est mon filleul qu'il s'agit et je sais qu'en ce moment il est en train de tourner en bourrique cette salope commenta Jace

\- Je sais articula Alec sans le regarder

Ils n'étaient pas de la vérité Rin se protégeait avec son bouclier contre Camille qui essayait de le toucher, elle était frustrer de ne pas toucher le petit garçon.

\- Il faudra bien que tu arrête utiliser ton bouclier ricana Camille

Maureen apparut prés d'elle en prévenant de la venue d'Alec seul comme elle avait précisé, les deux blondes sortirent de l'ancien métro pour voir le prince des enfers seul avec les mains dans les poches.

\- Comme tu vois, je suis venu seul maintenant rends-moi mo fils sinon je ne paierai pas cher de ta peau de cadavre menaça Alec

\- Tu crois me faire peur Alec Lightwood, je me demande ce que Magnus te trouve vraiment, tu n'es rien comparé à moi critiqua Camille

\- Moi contrairement à toi je ne l'ai jamais trompé, je l'ai toujours soutenue et je l'aime à tel point que je lui ai donné trois enfants et toi qu'as-tu fait pour lui à part de lui briser le cœur rétorqua Alec

\- Mais je serai là pour le consoler ricana Camille en claquant des doigts

Des subordonnés de Camille sortirent de l'ombre ce qui le fit sourire, Alec invoqua son Katana.

**\- Je vais te buter** sourit Alec démoniaque

Les vampires se jetaient sur lui, le noiraud prit son Katana et les découpa en les faisant réduire en cendre. Il commença à danser sur une musique imaginaire sous les regards des deux blondes, il bougea ses hanches sensuellement. Maze le rejoins en arrachant le cœur d'un vampire. Alec sauta sur le mur avant de rejeter sa tête en arrière pour poignarder un vampire qui se transforma en cendre, il empala l'un d'eux dans la bouche.

**\- Suce profondément** susurra Alec d'un ton lugubre

Il fendu le crâne en léchant ses lèvres, il bougea ses hanches avant de s'agenouiller en faisant une danse salace. Il changea son Katana par une lance et bougea dessus, il empala bon nombre de vampire en rejoignant sa marraine qui se prêtait au jeu en dansant avec lui. Ils éliminaient le dernier vampire en même temps avant de se tourner vers les deux blondes restantes, Camille s'en alla rapidement avant de revenir vite avec Rin dans les bras.

\- Si tu essaye quoi que soit, je le tue menaça Camille avec un pieu

Alec fit un brin d'ennuie en le regardant, il changea par un poignard. Il le lança dans les airs,

\- Maze interpella Alec

Mazekeen fonça rapidement en prenant Rin dans ses bras, le petit garçon sourit en étant dans les bras de la démone.

\- Maintenant que mon fils est en sécurité, qu'en penses-tu de faire face à sa grand-mère la reine des enfers sourit Alec en laissant la place à sa mère

Maryse avait son sceptre dans sa main, Alec était partit récupérer avec la permission de Lucifer. Elle illumina son sceptre en faisant réduire Camille et Maureen en cendre, elle captura leurs âmes pour l'enfermer dans une boîte spéciale.

\- Tu vas connaître un tourment avec moi déclara Maryse

Alec sourit à sa mère, ils rentraient au loft. Quelques jours plus tard ils se rendirent tous à Idris pour expliquer pour Camille et d'autres choses, au bout d'un moment Alec décrocha littéralement de la réunion. Il soupira d'ennui ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu, Maryse et Robert était à moitié ivre après avoir vu Alec allumait son mari au début de la réunion. Magnus sourit en regardant son amant, il sourit perversement en agitant sa magie. Le noiraud sentit une douce vibration en lui, il lécha ses lèvres en voyant que l'asiatique avait actionné l'œuf qu'ils comptaient jouer ensemble après la réunion. L'immortel augmenta l'intensité des vibrations et fit bouger l'œuf sur la prostate de son amant, Alec lui sourit perversement en lui montrant son érection qui fuyait. Jace qui dormait sentit le désir de son parabataï et se réveilla avant de les voir les deux en train de se sourire,

\- Bordel vous deux, vous êtes bien pire que des lapins râla Jace

\- Au contraire la réunion…hum…est très divertissant maintenant en plus…ah…je t'avoue un truc…ah…j'ai un putain d'œuf dans mon cul qui vibre sur ma prostate gémit Alec

Jace grimaça mi-amusé et mi-dégoûté de voir son frère prendre son pieds en plein réunion de l'enclave, Magnus ricana silencieusement en augmentant l'intensité de l'œuf. Luke et Raphaël fusillaient le sorcier ayant le nez sensible, la reine des fées ricana silencieusement dans son coin. Alec lâcha un cri de plaisir après que son mari avait encore augmenté l'intensité de l'œuf, tous se tournaient vers lui à part Jace qui se frappa le front et Magnus qui riait.

\- Tout va bien monsieur Lightwood questionna Imogène

\- Bien sûr que non, la réunion est trop chiant…putain bordel OUI… j'ai une putain d'œuf qui…hum…en train de me torturer la prostate…AH…par mon Mari cria Alec en bougeant presque sur la chaise

Isabelle éclata de rire qui n'est pas le cas de leurs parents qui le fusillaient du regard, Magnus se leva de sa chaise avec une tente dans le pantalon preuve évident de leur jeu sexuel.

\- Je me propose de régler le petit problème de monsieur Lightwood se proposa Magnus

\- Avec…la vache OUI… joie gémit Alec en se levant

L'érection d'Alec était évident aussi, les deux s'éclipsaient de la réunion en s'en foutant des regards choqués de tous. Ils s'embrassaient férocement en se plaquant l'un et l'autre contre le mur,

\- Portail dans la chambre susurra Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Non, je connais un endroit pour le faire ricana Alec en prenant la main de son amant

L'archer l'entraîna dans un bureau particulièrement, Aldertree avait écopé de six mois de prison à la Gard avant d'être gracier ayant participé à la guerre contre Jonathan. Jia et Imogène l'avaient donné des tâches administratif à faire sans qu'il ne s'approche des créatures obscurs et avait aussi confisqué sa stèle, il n'avait qu'un bureau. Le couple s'embrassait passionnément, Magnus suçota la peau en marquant des suçons. Alec qui était assis sur le bureau se releva en le poussant légèrement, il retira son pantalon en présentant son cul à son amant. Le sorcier lécha ses lèvres et commença à écarter les globes de chairs d'Alec et le glissa sa langue dessus ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, il glissa ses doigts pour récupérer l'œuf encore vibrant en lui. L'immortel joueur coulissa l'œuf contre les parois internes de son amant,

\- Eh…Papy…t'es…trop…mou…pour…me…culbuter…provoqua Alec

\- Tu crois ça, espèce de petit con jura Magnus en colère

\- Allez viens ricana Alec en remuant ses fesses

Le sorcier rejeta l'œuf et défit son pantalon avant de se lubrifier, il le pénétra ce qui les fit gémir tout les deux. Magnus bougea durement en lui ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, Alec s'allongea à demie sur le bureau. L'asiatique se retira et le fit retourner pour le pénétrer de nouveau pour qu'il soit face à lui, il agrippa ses cheveux en renversant sa tête en arrière pour le marquer furieusement. Le noiraud l'attira encore plus dans ses bras, ils s'embrassaient fougueusement. Magnus le prit dans ses bras avant de s'asseoir dans la chaise de bureau d'Aldertree pour pénétrer encore plus profondément Alec,

\- OH PUTAIN cria Alec de plaisir

Magnus sourit et entama des coups de plus en plus dure en son amant avant de le sentir se resserrer autour de sa verge, l'archer se mit à déverser sur le bureau dans un cri de jouissance. Le sorcier bougea encore une fois avant de se déverser à son tour dans l'intimité de son amant,

\- Bon sang, c'est bien plus mieux qu'écouter cet enfoiré de conseiller ricana Alec

\- Tu peux le dire ricana Magnus en l'embrassant

Ils attendirent un moment pour se reprendre de leur orgasme, ils retournaient à la réunion pour terminer. Isabelle et Jace rigola avec Clary et Raphaël, Luke sourit amusé de la situation avec la reine des fées. Imogène et Jia étaient rouges mal à l'aise, Maryse et Robert avalaient encore une fois une mini-bouteille d'alcool.

\- Quoi, on vient de baiser et c'était fantastique qui bien plus mieux que d'écouter un connard ennuyeux déclara Alec

Quelques jours plus tard Alec et Magnus étaient en train de jouer avec les triplets, Ren qui était en train de marcher quatre patte se mit debout avec la chaise. Le couple l'encouragea à marcher vers eux, Ren marcha vers eux avec quelques petits pas avant de tomber dans les bras de son père. Divya et Rin ne tardaient pas à suivre leur jumeau en marchant vers Magnus et Alec,

\- Je suis tellement fier de vous mes chéris félicita Magnus

\- Papa babilla Divya à Magnus

\- Tu as dit ton premier mot mon chéri sourit Alec

Magnus était choqué avant que sa fille continue dire papa, une semaine plus tard les jumeaux appelaient Alec mama qui le choqua à son tour. L'institut devint plus tard le combat entre la fratrie et les triplets qui trouvaient amusé de mettre le bordel dans les chambres de leurs oncles et tantes, Alec était assis devant le moniteur les pieds sur la table quand il vit ses enfants en train de courir tout nu en rigolant, Rin tomba par terre avant de se relever en riant avec sa sœur et son frère. Jace couru en brandissant une serviette derrière eux,

\- REVENEZ ICI BANDE DE CHENAPANS cria Jace

Ils se mirent à faire une course-poursuite dans tout l'institut, les filles réussirent à les attraper. Rin se retrouver dans les bras de Clary au grand dam de Jace,

\- Non mais je rêve, ce petit morveux est à poil et maintenant il drague ma copine ALEC FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE s'écria Jace en pointant son filleul

\- Je te rappelle qu'il s'appelle Jace aussi nargua Alec

Le blond grommela en fusillant son neveu, Isabelle revint avec Ren dans les bras. Plus tard le couple décida de laisser les enfants avec la fratrie, Max était en train de jouer avec ses neveux et sa nièce. Clary en profita pour jouer avec eux avec de la peinture à l'eau, ils leur firent prendre leur bain. Jace soupira longuement de fatigue quand il reçu un canard en plastique en plein visage sous les rires des triplets,

\- Par l'ange, ce sont des créatures sournoises s'horrifia Jace

Ren sourit à son oncle avant de faire léviter des objets de bains pour les faire tourner, le blond se méfia avant de se plaquer derrière la porte pour éviter les objets. Les filles et Max avec Simon le narguaient avant de l'aider, ils leur donnaient à manger quand ce fut une guerre entre eux. Les triplets usaient de leurs magies pour repeindre les vêtements de leurs tantes et de leurs oncles, le petit groupe leur redonna un bain avant de les faire coucher. Rin refusa de lâcher Clary en jouant dans ses cheveux,

\- Tu vas lâcher ma petite amie, oui gronda Jace

Le petit garçon nargua son parrain et embrassa sa tante sur la bouche, Jace essaya de s'approcher avant de se faire stopper par sa barrière magique. Le blond grommela avant de recevoir un hochet dans la figure sous le rire de Ren, ce dernier commença à jeter des choses dans le visage de tout le monde en riant. Divya quand à elle apparaître des papillons dans tout l'appartement, elle invoqua un canard ce qui fit horrifia Jace qui grimpa dans le fauteuil en pleurnichant.

\- Pitié, qu'on enlève cette horreur s'effraya Jace en tremblant

Isabelle eut pitié pour son frère et enferma le canard dans la chambre du couple, le blond s'énerva contre ses neveux et sa nièce. Divya regarda son oncle en faisant trembler ses lèvres,

\- Du calme ma chérie soupira Jace

Elle sourit avant de prendre un regard narquois d'Alec et changea la couleur de cheveux de Jace en mauve, ce dernier soupira longuement abattue.

\- Il n'y a pas de doute ce sont les enfants d'Alec et de Magnus déclara Jace dépité

\- Allez encore à tenir ensuite on rentre à l'institut rassura Clary en berçant Rin

Le blond se tourna vers sa petite amie, il grommela en voyant son filleul la tête entre la poitrine de Clary.

\- Sale mioche jura Jace en serrant les dents

Le couple rentra plus tard et vit les dégâts dans l'appartement pour trouver la fratrie à moitié couché dans le canapé épuisé,

\- Que s'est-il passé ici questionna Magnus

\- Les triplets, répondit le petit groupe

\- Bon ça s'est bien passé, on dirait. Vous pourriez les garder encore une fois ricana Alec

Le petit groupe se mit à pleurnicher encore plus, le couple ricana encore plus.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'épilogue. Bisous glacées. **


	53. Epilogue

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Piiya69: Ravie que tu as aimé les chapitres et bien je te laisse avec l'épilogue**

**Maia 0067: Je pense que la fratrie ne voudrait plus les garder tellement qu'ils sont intenable avec leurs magie XD Ravie que tu aas aimé l'histoire et bien je te retrouve pour la nouvelle histoire **

**Alec Barton: "Alec qui pleurait avec Hachi avec son parapluie" C'est fini" Hachi soupira en roulant des yeux" Lundi il ya aura la nouvelle histoire et en plus tu vas adorer l'os de demain que je vais mettre qui sera très chaud XD Allez l'épilogue**

**Lavigne 126: Je te retrouve Lundi avec tes idées perverse pour la nouvelle histoire**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici l'épilogue, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**EPILOGUE**_

Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs aux reflets rouges était assise à un bar en train de siroter un verre, elle était habillée d'un mini-débardeur noir avec pantalon en cuir noire qui montrait son string rouge. Elle avait des talons hauts noirs, elle portait un collier avec une rose rouge comme pendentifs. Elle termina son verre avant d'aller danser, elle bougea langoureusement sur la piste de danse en attirant les regards mâle sur elle. L'un d'eux s'approcha d'elle en souriant perversement, il serpentait ses bras sur le corps de la jeune fille. La brune gloussa malicieusement en encerclant ses bras autour de lui, elle relâcha avant de lui faire signe de la suivre. Ils allaient dans une alcôve privée, elle le jeta dans un canapé en souriant malicieusement. L'homme en question sourit avant de stopper de sourire en voyant les marques noires de la jeune fille. Il était le point de l'attaquer quand une barrière magique le repoussa, elle sourit lugubrement en montrant ses yeux de chats. Deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la pénombre, ils étaient identiques habillé d'une veste sans manches ouvert sur leur torses marqués et un pantalon taille baisse. Ils avaient des yeux de félin rouges, l'un d'eux sourit démoniquement et planta son épée dans l'épaule de l'homme qui hurla de douleur. L'homme se révéla être un démon assez puissants, le jumeau planta une autre épée séraphique dans l'autre épaule. Le démon siffla de rage, il se fit trancher la tête par le fouet de la jeune fille qui ricaner diaboliquement. Les deux jeunes hommes se mêlaient à son rire avant de sortir de l'alcôve, la jeune fille fit un mouvement de main vers le corps qui se fit réduire en cendre. Ils virent qu'ils étaient encerclés par des démons inférieurs, les trois sourient sournoisement en invoquant des armes. Ils se mirent à danser sur une musique imaginaire après que la musique fut coupée, ils massacraient les démons présents. Deux renards à quatre queues et un chat à six queues de la taille d'un camion brisaient un mur en les rejoignent, ils déchiqueter les démons à leurs tours. Ils sourient en voyant le massacre de démons perpétrer. Les garçons montaient sur les deux renards qui s'inclinaient vers eux, la jeune fille chevaucha le chat. Ils rentraient avec leurs montures jusqu'à l'institut, ils pénétraient à l'intérieur ne faisant pas attention aux autres chasseurs qui observaient la jeune fille avec intérêt. Ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau directorial et entra sans frapper, une femme assez âgés sourit en les voyant.

\- Alors la mission questionna la directrice

\- On a les tous massacrés ricana le premier

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas mes petits chéris, vous pouvez vous reposer maintenant déclara la directrice

\- Merci mamie sourit le trio

Ils allaient prendre un bain avant d'aller dans la bibliothèque pour voir un homme en train de nettoyer sous le regard inquiet d'un homme aux cheveux blond, l'homme aux cheveux noirs avec des mèches rouges se tourna vers les trois arrivants.

\- Mes amours, comment a été la mission questionna le brun

\- On a fait un massacre de démons sourit la jeune fille en venant embrasser le brun

\- Oh je suis tellement fier de vous sourit le brun en essuyant une larme

\- Alec interpella le blond

Alec roula des yeux en regardant son parabataï, ses enfants sourient à ça. Les triplets étaient âgés aujourd'hui de quinze ans, ils avaient beaucoup grandis que se soit physique ou magique. Leurs pouvoirs étaient devenus plus puissants que leurs parents réunis, tous les sorciers à part les amis de Magnus les craignent comme ils étaient les petits-enfants d'Asmodée mais aussi de Lucifer. Rin était le portrait d'Alec et Ren était le portrait de Magnus mais ayant tout les deux les yeux rouges félins d'Alec, ils étaient identiques tout es deux. Ils avaient fait des piercings semblables à « leur mère », la seule différence qu'ils ont était leur frange. Ren avait la frange sur le côté gauche et Rin sur la droite, Divya quand à elle était un mélange parfait de ses parents. Physiquement elle ressemblait à Alec avec le teint de Magnus et ses yeux légèrement bridés, elle avait hérités les yeux de chats de Magnus. A l'âge de dix ans comme la tradition, ils reçurent leur première rune. Ren avait choisit comme arme un arc et Rin un Katana comme Alec et Divya avait choisit le fouet comme sa tante Izzy, les trois étaient les terreurs de l'enclave. Comme avaient prédit la famille, l'enclave avait toujours des problèmes avec eux. Le couple ricanait à chaque fois qu'ils recevaient des messages de feux sur leurs bêtises, même Maryse était fière de ses petits-enfants en plus de Robert. Alec déposa le plumeau qu'il avait en main et sourit à ses enfants,

\- Bon on rentre à la maison proposa Alec

\- Ouais sourit Ren

Ils firent un portail après avoir récupérer leurs animaux de compagnie, Magnus les accueilli en les embrassant.

\- Comment ça été vous trois demanda Magnus en se tournant vers ses enfants

\- C'était parfait, on a massacré des démons, à l'heure qu'il est ils doivent avec papy Lucifer ricana Rin

\- Je suis tellement fier de vous gloussa Alec

Les triplets sourient avant d'aller dans leur chambre respective, le sorcier se tourna vers son mari en posant sa main sur le gros ventre d'Alec. Alec était une seconde fois enceints, ils avaient couché et perdu encore une fois le contrôle de leur magie. Lucifer avait pleurniché en sachant que son fils était une seconde fois enceint du sorcier, avant qu'Alec le menace quand il le vit immobile sous les rires des enfants. Lucifer était toujours fidèle à lui-même et adorait ses petits-enfants, il aimait passer de temps à autre les voir en amenant des cadeaux pour eux. Malgré qu'il sanglotait par terre le fait que son bébé n'était plus vierge à cause de Magnus, les enfants étaient toujours morts de rire avec Mazekeen. Mazekeen était toujours là pour protéger les triplets ou Alec sans se faire remarquer en restant dans les parages, Divya aimait bien s'entraîner avec la démone ou s'habiller comme elle. Quand Asmodée il avait fait la connaissance de ses petits-enfants quand ils étaient simplement âgés de cinq ans, les triplets avait fait l'erreur de se tromper de destination en voulant se rendre à l'institut. Ils avaient atterrit à Edom, ils avaient suivit la trace de magie qu'ils avaient reconnu étant semblable à celle de leur père. Asmodée était sur son trône quand il leva les yeux en voyant trois enfants pénétraient dans sa demeure, il avait plissé avec un air menaçant.

\- Eh tu as les même yeux que papa remarqua Rin

\- Vous parlez de Magnus, il est mon fils. Je suis Asmodée le prince des enfers et le roi d'Edom se présenta Asmodée

\- Oh donc tu es notre grand-père conclu Divya

Asmodée s'accroupit à leurs niveaux pour les juger, les trois n'ayant pas peur de son air menaçant l'avaient enlacé. Depuis ce jour ils lui rendaient régulièrement visite, en plus Magnus les avait permis après avoir menacé son père des pires tourments s'il leur faisait du mal, Asmodée avait eu plus peur de Maryse que de son fils. Le lendemain les triplets et Alec se rendirent à l'institut, des jumelles identiques les rejoignirent dans le hall. Elles étaient âgées de treize ans,

\- Bonjour oncle Alec, vous trois salua le duo

\- Salut les filles salua Rin en prenant les filles dans ses bras

\- Tante Clary est ici questionna Ren

\- Oui maman est avec papa dans la salle des entraînements répondirent les jumelles en chœur

Les jumelles étaient les filles de Jace et de Clary, Céline Lucie et Adèle Charlotte Herondale. Elles étaient identiques et la seule différence qu'elles avaient été leur couleur de cheveux, Céline avait hérité les cheveux roux de sa mère et ses yeux verts alors que sa jumelle avait hérité la couleur blonde de son père et ses yeux dorés. Elles étaient nées deux ans après leur mariage, Jace avait bugée pendant trois jours ayant appris qu'il avait des jumelles à la naissance. Bien qu'il fût heureux en les portants dans ses bras, Jocelyn et Maryse étaient très friands de leurs petites-filles en plus d'Imogène. Tessa avait appris aussi la nouvelle génération des Herondale, elle s'était déplacé et avait pris ses descendants en pleures surtout par rapport ils avaient nommés leur fille comme sa fille. Les jumelles avaient hérité le calme de leur mère mais lors d'une bataille c'était la férocité de leur père qui ressortait, elles étaient les parabataï des garçons. Seul Divya avait refusé d'avoir un parabataï contrairement à ses frères qui avaient suivit « leur mère » en faisant les jumelles leurs parabataï, Céline était le parabataï de Rin et Adèle celle de Ren. Si Céline était le plus calme que sa jumelle ce qui complétait avec les jumeaux, Ren était le plus sage contrairement à Rin. Ils allaient dans la salle d'entraînement pour voir le couple en train de s'entraîner, après leur entraînement Jace vient vers son parabataï.

\- T'es enfin là, je crois que tu aurais resté avec ton mari pour avoir une histoire de cul ricana Jace

\- J'ai eu ma baise ce matin sept fois d'affilé ricana Alec en gigotant ses sourcils suggestifs

Les triplets firent une grimace de dégoût devant les révélations de leur autre père, ils sortaient assez souvent quand leurs parents décidaient de faire les lapins dans l'appartement. Isabelle entra dans la salle d'entraînement avec une petite fille âgée de six ans,

\- Salut Jordan salua Divya en voyant sa cousine

\- Divya s'écria Jordan

Jordan sourit en voyant sa cousine et se mit à courir dans ses bras, Jordan Rebecca Lovelace-Lightwood est la fille d'Isabelle et de Simon. Au cours d'une mission un démon avait enlevé les pouvoirs de vampires diurnes de Simon, de ce fait sous les conseils de Magnus et Catarina il a bu la coupe mortelle en devenant ainsi un chasseur d'ombre. Ils se sont mariés suite à ça, ils avaient Jordan trois ans après leur mariage. Jordan ressemblait à Isabelle très portrait seul le nez était de Simon, elle avait le même tempérament que sa mère et aussi hérité son mauvais goût pour la cuisine. Elle admirait sa cousine Divya, elle était toujours collée à elle. Quelques jours plus tard ils se rendirent à l'académie d'Idris, malgré qu'ils étaient des génies Jia qui était toujours la consule avait cité que les triplets devaient suivre les cours. Max était professeur de l'académie, au grand dam de ses parents il avait refusé de se marier en pensant qu'il était encore jeune. Il était le professeur de ses neveux et nièces, parfois il passait sur leurs caprices. Essentiellement sur les triplets qui arrivaient à faire des bêtises, de plus Robert était devenu l'inquisiteur à la place d'Imogène qui avait pris sa retraite en préférant profiter de ses derniers jours avec ses arrières petites-filles. Elle s'habilla toujours avec classe et sexy, de même elle adorait faire du shopping avec ses arrières-petits-filles qui l'a conseillait sur la nouvelle tendance. Céline et Adèle sortirent de la salle d'entraînement quand elles entendirent une explosion dans une salle, elles virent leurs parabataï respectifs sortirent en toussant.

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait encore questionna Céline

\- On a fait exploser la salle mais bon je sens que Divya va nous brûler les fesses car nous devons faire cela avec elle grimaça Ren

\- Malheureusement on l'a fait sans elle renchérit Rin

\- Sûr qu'elle va botter le cul à tout les deux ricana Adèle

\- La dernière fois qu'on l'a contrarié, elle est partit pendant deux semaines chez grand-père Lucifer pour bouder relata Ren

Divya allait toujours chez Lucifer quand elle était contrariée par ses frères ou autre personne, Lucifer aimait avoir sa petite-fille avec lui en enfer. Alec et Magnus au départ furent inquiets pour leur fille lors de sa première fugue quand elle avait dix ans, fort heureusement Lucifer leur avait envoyé un message de feu pour les prévenir qu'elle était avec lui. Elle avait passé deux semaines chez son grand-père avant de rentrer chez elle, ses parents l'avaient serré dans ses bras inquiet avant de lui faire promettre de les prévenir à l'endroit où elle allait. Ren et Rin frémirent de peur en pensant à ceux que leur jumelle allait leur faire, ils reçurent tout les deux une boule de feu noire ce qui les projeta contre le mur. Divya fit claquer ses talons sur le sol énervée,

\- Vous deux vous êtes vraiment des crétins insulta Divya

\- Désolé sœurette, tu nous pardonne s'excusa Rin

\- Nous sommes tes frères, tes jumeaux, tes autres parties de ton âme, s'il te plait minauda Ren

Elle croisa les bras en les regardant furieuse, les jumelles le prirent par le bras chacune d'elle.

\- Allez pardonne-les tout les deux, en plus ils seront puni par oncle Max donc on va pouvoir aller faire du shopping sans que tu les aide à nettoyer les armes proposa Adèle

\- Adèle a raison renchérit Céline

\- Vous avez la chance d'avoir les filles dans vos vies sinon je vous aurai botté les culs fulmina Divya en passant une main dans ses cheveux

Les garçons souriaient penaud, l'incident fut rapporté à Robert qui punit ses petits-fils en les mettant aux corvées et sans magie. Ils rentraient plus tard chez eux plus tard, Alec malgré qu'il était fier de ses enfants fassent chier l'enclave les punissait quand même. Divya était dans sa chambre en train de jouer avec son collier que Lucifer lui avait offert étant petite, elle portait toujours le collier dans son cou sans jamais l'enlever. Elle claqua ses doigts et fit un portail, elle se retrouva en enfer. Elle s'étira et se dirigea vers le château de son grand-père, les démons la virent entrer étant habitué à elle. Lucifer qui était sur son trône sourit en voyant Divya arrivée dans la pièce,

\- Bonsoir ma petite chérie, qui t'a contrariée encore une fois questionna Lucifer

\- Les garçons, ils se sont fait encore puni papy en plus leur bêtise devait fait ensemble râla Divya en faisant claquer

Lucifer sourit et laissa sa petite-fille se calma dans son royaume, les garçons venaient rendre visite à leur grand-père. Ren aimait s'asseoir sur son trône en ricanant alors que Rin adorait s'entraîner avec les démons de son grand-père, Divya resta dans sa chambre attitré du château pendant ses deux semaines avant de rentrer chez elle. Alec sentit l'ouverture du portail dans la chambre de sa fille, il sourit en sachant qu'elle était de retour. Divya vint embrasser « sa mère » sur sa joue,

\- Je suis de retour salua Divya

\- Comment été chez ton grand-père questionna Alec

\- Comme d'habitude, il a pleurniché sur le fait que tu t'es marié avec papa et que tu es de nouveau enceint de lui relata Divya

Alec ricana à ça, Magnus était heureux de retrouver sa fille en la serrant dans ses bras. Les garçons présentaient encore une fois leurs excuses à leur sœur, elle leur pardonna en les enlaçant dans ses bras. Quelques jours plus tard toute la petite famille se rendit à Idris, Alec était en train de manger sa nourriture de femmes enceinte. Le bébé était agité dans son gros ventre ce qui le fit soupirer,

\- Notre petit chérubin est en train de s'amuser gloussa Magnus en s'allongeant prés de lui

\- Oh que oui, il ou elle est agité en ce moment ce qui est chiant car ça me pèse en plus sur la vessie grimaça Alec en se levant

Le sorcier sourit en le voyant filer rapidement aux toilettes, l'archer retourna dans la chambre avant de s'arrêter en serrant son ventre bombé en se crispant.

\- Tout va bien mon amour s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Juste une contraction, ne t'en fais pas tu te souviens pour celle des triplets rappela Alec

\- Je comprends mais ça a commencé depuis quand les contractions demanda Magnus

\- Depuis hier mais pas de soucis pour le moment, en plus nous pouvons profiter tout les deux qu'en penses-tu. J'ai très envie de toi là tout de suite susurra Alec en l'attirant vers lui

\- Vive les hormones s'exclama Magnus

Ils firent l'amour passionnément, après ça Alec était blottit dans les bras de son amant. Le noiraud l'embrassa dans le cou quand il cligna des yeux en sentant une fuite entre ses jambes, Magnus le ressentait aussi la fuite.

\- Bébé, dis-moi si c'est mon sperme qui coule entre tes jambes ou tu vas perdre les eaux questionna Magnus

\- Je crois que le bébé a décidé de nous rejoindre grimaça Alec

\- Ok, je vais prévenir quelqu'un que tu accouche, ne bouge pas et respire comme la première fois encouragea Magnus

Alec hocha la tête et commença à souffler très fort, le sorcier descendit après avoir mis un pantalon sur lui. Il chercha la famille quand Robert entra dans le salon,

\- Où est tout le monde paniqua Magnus

\- Ils sont tous en réunion, je suis sortit car j'ai oublié un dossier ici répondit Robert

Le patriarche était sur le point de demander ce qu'il se passe quand il entendit son fils en train de hurler de douleur,

\- PUTAIN MAGNUS RAMENE TES FESSE ET VIENS ENLEVER TON SALE GOSSE ENTRE MES JAMBES MAINTENANT OU JE TE JURE QUE JE TE COUPE LES BURNES ESPECE DE SALE ENFOIRE DE MARI cria Alec à l'étage

\- Ok Alec est en train d'accoucher déduisit Robert

Robert prit une grande respiration en se souvenant de l'accouchement de Maryse,

\- Bon envoie un message de feu à tout le monde ensuite rejoins-moi à l'étage, je vais faire accoucher Alec pendant ce temps car je pense que le bébé va vite arriver déclara Robert

\- Vous êtes sûr Robert demanda Magnus

\- MAGNUS CONNARD insulta Alec à l'étage

\- Je préviens tout le monde prévient Magnus

Robert monta à l'étage et rentra dans la chambre pour voir son fils en train de souffler, il se mit à entre ses jambes.

\- Ecoute fils, je vais te faire accoucher comme ta mère est en plein réunion avec l'enclave, alors tu vas respirer et pousser de toutes forces d'accord demanda Robert

\- D'accord, je veux Magnus grimaça Alec

\- Il arrive rassura Robert

L'immortel arriva rapidement prés de son mari et l'encouragea, Alec poussa de ses forces.

\- Vas-y Alec, continue comme ça encouragea Robert

\- MAIS FERME TA GUEULE, CE N'EST PAS TOI QUI POUSSE cria Alec en poussant

\- Continue mon amour souffla Magnus

\- TOI TA GUEULE C'EST A CAUSE DE TOI QUE JE SUIS LA, JE TE DETESTE IMBECILE DE MARI. JE VAIS TE COUPER LES BURNES MAGNUS ET TE LES ENFONCER DANS LA GORGE menaça Alec en le secouant comme un prunier

L'archer poussa assez fortement, Robert regarda l'entre-jambe de son fils et vit la tête de son petit enfant.

\- Encore un peu Alec, je vois la tête sourit Robert

\- TU CROIS QUE JE NE LE SENS PAS PASSER DEBILE DE PERE, FAIS QUELQUE CHSOE AU LIEU DE MATER MON CUL ET TOI AUSSI CONNARD DE MARI s'écria Alec en secouant Magnus

\- Ton père est en train de le faire apaisa Magnus

\- JE DEMANDE LE DIVORCE MAINTENANT cria Alec

Le chasseur poussa encore une fois avant de tomber sur le lit épuisé, Robert arriva à prendre le bébé dans ses bras qui pleurait. Il coupa le cordon ombilicale avant de l'entourer d'une serviette que Magnus venait d'invoquer,

\- Eh bien fils, tu as une petite fille révéla Robert en le mettant dans les bras d'Alec

\- Merci papa remercia Alec les larmes aux yeux

Sa nouvelle fille était en train de pleurer dans ses bras, toute la famille après avoir reçu le message de feu en plus les douleurs que ressentait Jace par leur lien arriva rapidement. Maryse ouvrit la porte et vit le bébé dans les bras de son fils,

\- Par l'ange tout puissant souffla Maryse avec les larmes aux yeux

Jace entra inquiet pour son parabataï et sourit légèrement en voyant le bébé, il s'approcha doucement vers eux.

\- Alors c'est quoi demanda Jace en touchant la joue du bébé

\- C'est une petite fille, elle s'appelle Lucia Clarissa Lightwood-Bane présenta Alec

Clary hoqueta de surprise et eut les larmes aux yeux en comprenant la signification que Alec et Magnus, elle sourit au noiraud. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot en sachant ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, les triplets s'approchaient vers leur petite sœur. Rin s'assit prés de sa petite sœur,

\- Veux-tu porter ta petite sœur questionna Alec

\- J'ai peur de la faire mal s'effraya Rin

\- Bien sûr que non, allez porte-là sourit Alec en lui confiant sa fille à son fils

Rin prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras, il lui caressa ses joues roses. Lucia ressemblait à Magnus avec les yeux démoniaque d'Alec, elle avait hérité de son teint pâle. Divya prit Lucia dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue,

\- Ce que tu es belle complimenta Divya

Ren prit à son tour sa petite sœur avant de le confier à sa grand-mère, Maryse berça sa nouvelle petite-fille dans ses bras.

\- Elle me fait penser à Divya quand elle était bébé sourit Maryse

\- Grand-mère rougit Divya

\- C'est vrai, tu étais pareil que Lucia sourit Jace

\- Et moi oncle Jace demanda Rin en prenant sa tante Clary dans ses bras

\- Toi tu étais un sale morveux et aussi lâche tout de suite ma femme gronda Jace

\- Oh ça va oncle Jace, on sait que tante Clary est ta femme mais elle est ma tante adorée n'est tata Clary gloussa Rin en l'embrassant sur la joue

Rin adorait enragé son oncle Jace au sujet de Clary, le jeune garçon était toujours à fond sur sa tante. Clary aimait Rin et aimait dire pour taquiner son mari qu'il était son neveu préféré,

\- Oui Rin, tu sais que tu es mon neveu préféré sourit Clary narquoise

\- Clary, t'es sensée de me soutenir et non à ce sale mioche grommela Jace

\- Je te rappelle que tu avais dit que ceux qui appelle Jace aiment les rousses essentiellement Clary ricana Alec narquoisement

\- Je suis le vrai Jace alors que lui c'est une pâle copie souligna Jace

Tous à part Jace ricanaient devant son ronchonnement, plus tard tout le monde laissait le couple avec la nouvelle venue de la famille. Mazekeen se faufila dans la chambre du couple pour voir le berceau, elle regarda le contenu.

\- Eh bien encore un sale mioche dans ce monde railla Mazekeen en touchant la joue de Lucia

Lucia ouvrit ses yeux et attrapa le doigt de Mazekeen, elle sourit en se souvenant des triplets à leur naissance. Elles restaient un moment ainsi quand le bébé bailla et se rendormit doucement, la démone sourit tendrement en regardant la petite fille.

\- Vraiment une sale mioche sourit Mazekeen

Elle s'en alla discrètement sans remarquer Alec qui était réveillé,

\- Quelle marraine gaga sourit Alec narquoisement

Lucifer avait appris la naissance de sa nouvelle petite-fille et avait sangloté en la prenant dans ses bras, il lui avait offert un collier en rose semblable à Divya de même pour Asmodée qui était fier comme un paon devant sa petite-fille. Des années plus tard Robert était sur son lit de mort entouré de sa femme et ses enfants et petits-enfants,

\- Je vais partir maintenant, ma vie a été bien remplie de vous tous particulièrement grâce à toi Maryse toussa Robert

\- Cesse de parler, repose-toi proposa Maryse en tenant la main de son mari

\- Non, laisse-moi parler, tu ne m'as jamais demandé pourquoi est ce j'ai accepté de t'épouser malgré que je savais que tu étais amoureuse de Lucifer. C'est tout simplement parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi dés la minute où tu as fait ta rentrée à l'académie, à cet époque j'étais trop timide de t'aborder. Quand mes parents m'ont dit que j'allais t'épouser, j'étais l'homme le plus heureux et puis tu m'as dit pour tes sentiments pour Lucifer et pour Alec. Malgré tout ce que je voulais était ton sourire, tout ces années où tu es resté à mes côtés j'étais heureux de te voir sourire. J'ai tenu ma promesse envers Lucifer quand il t'a confié à moi, dans cette vie tu as été ma femme maintenant je te lui rends. Mais sache avant de que je parte pour toujours que je t'aime Maryse confessa Robert

\- Je t'aime aussi Robert, tu auras à jamais une place dans mon cœur pleura Maryse

Ils s'embrassaient une dernière fois, durant ce baiser que Robert rendit l'âme. Maryse pleura toutes les larmes de son corps à l'enterrement de Robert entouré de ses enfants, trois ans plus tard ce fut son tour. Alec tenait la main de sa mère,

\- Je vous aime mes enfants confessa Maryse

\- Nous t'aimons aussi maman, nous te rendrons visite en enfer sourit Alec à travers ses larmes

Maryse sourit quand elle tourna la tête pour voir Lucifer venir la chercher, elle sourit de joie les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu es venu me chercher mon amour sourit Maryse

\- Vas-y maman, il est temps pour toi de rejoindre papa pour que vous soyez réunis ensemble déclara Alec en l'embrassant sur le front

\- Je t'aime mes enfants souffla Maryse en expirant son dernier souffle

Lucifer tendit la main quand Maryse à l'âge de ses vingt ans le rejoint, elle lui prit la main dans le sien. Lucifer lui prit dans ses bras en la faisant tournoyer dans ses bras, elle riait de joie.

\- Mon amour sourit Maryse

\- Enfin ma reine, tu m'as tellement manqué déclara Lucifer

Ils s'embrassaient passionnément sous le regard d'Alec qui était le seul à les voir réunis, Lucifer ramena Maryse en enfer avant de la porter dans ses bras. Alec rendit avec ses enfants avec Magnus les rendirent souvent visite, mais ce que Lucifer ne savait pas est ce que Maryse avait été envoyé par Dieu pour qu'il retrouve le cœur qu'il avait perdu au paradis. Fin.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demain je mettrai l'os « Un frère entremetteur ». Bisous glacées. **


End file.
